Card Captor Sakura: Meant To Be
by la.caracola
Summary: Las cartas se liberaron por algún motivo, provocando que luego de 5 años todos vuelvan a Tomoeda, pero ¿Por qué Syaoran odia a Sakura? ¿Tendrá relación con el hecho de que será el nuevo dueño de las cartas? TERMINADO!
1. Introducción

Introducción

_Sin embargo ahora que había sido ella misma quien lo había perdido, resultaba agradable pensar que la vida misma los reuniría._

Recogió su cabello en una coleta, tronó cada uno de los huesos de sus manos y luego de un suspiro se arremangó la camisa y encendió la aspiradora. El ruido de la estruendosa máquina le impidió oír el teléfono que sonaba una y otra vez. Atendió la máquina contestadora:

**- ¿Sakura-Chan?-**Dijo una dulce voz, del otro lado del teléfono- **¿Cómo estás? Espero que te encuentres bien... ¡Por favor llámame! Ambas sabemos que ha sido un día duro y que lo querías realmente, así que si necesitas hablar conmigo acerca de Li-Kun... ¡No dudes en llamarme! Siempre estaré contigo, Sakura… Cuídate, por favor.**

Un veloz leoncito con alas se aproximó a la niña que aún continuaba limpiando. Colocó su patita sobre el hombro de la chica que, casi instantáneamente comenzó a llorar.

**- Oh, Sakura-Chan** - Dijo mientras la acariciaba lentamente

**- Kero, Syaoran era... Syaoran era muy importante para mí... ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?**

**- ¿Sabes? Hay cosas que están predestinadas. Si el destino quiso encontrarlos una vez, y que el te dijera cuanto te quiere, y que tu sepas que lo quieres también, bueno… Yo creo que también se encargará de volverlos a unir**

Sakura escuchó con atención las palabras de su amigo, ¿el destino? ¿Qué era eso? Para ella el futuro siempre había sido lo que ella construía, y sin embargo…

Sin embargo ahora que había sido ella misma quien lo había perdido, resultaba agradable pensar que la vida misma los reuniría.

**- Muchas gracias –** Su voz tembló al decir estas palabras, y sin poder soportar un segundo más, comenzó a llorar.

Tan sólo tenía 11 años, era tan niña aún. Todavía extrañaba a su padre cuando no podía darle el beso de las buenas noches. Aún le faltaba su hermano cuando dormía en la casa de algún amigo…

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo poder entender que él, su amigo, y el dueño de ese extraño sentimiento que aún no podía entender, se fuera? Así como así, por un simple capricho del destino…

Sakura miró de reojo la carta que yacía aún en la mesa, tan intacta, tan inmóvil. Había aparecido esa misma tarde, antes de ir a despedirse de Syaoran… ¿era acaso ese el nombre de su sentimiento? ¿Eso que ella no podía entender, mucho menos aún explicar, eso se llamaba amor?

8888

Las calles de Tomoeda parecen estar inusualmente iluminadas. Pareciera que el sol mismo deseara acompañar a los jóvenes a un nuevo año. Por una vereda, una mujercita de 15 años camina lentamente. Su pelo castaño cae cubriéndole los hombros, mientras ella mira el suelo con inusual curiosidad, y una profunda nostalgia.

Al lado de ella, una hermosa joven de cabellos negros y largos hasta la cintura, le habla insistentemente. Es bastante más alta, y su cuerpo parece más adulto que el de la otra, a pesar de que ambas tienen la misma edad. Su nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, y como siempre, se esmera en despegar la mirada de su amiga del gris color del cemento.

Han pasado cuatro años de esa tarde en la que Sakura lloró, por primera vez, por eso, que con el tiempo, había logrado llamar amor.

**- Mmm, ¡Qué lindo día! ¿No crees, Sakura-Chan?**

Su voz sonaba igual de exquisita que siempre. Sakura alzó por un instante la vista del suelo y sonrió dulcemente. El silencio solía acompañarla todos los días desde que habían regresado a Tomoeda, así que Tomoyo supo aprender a escucharla aún cuando ella no decía nada

**- Adoro tu sonrisa.-** Le dijo con ternura, y con una velocidad sorprendente, sacó su cámara portátil del bolso que siempre llevaba cruzado a la cintura y comenzó a grabarla.

**- ¡Hey! Pero que lindo par de muchachitas.-** Una voz conocida, pero al mismo tiempo difícil de precisar, las hizo voltear con más curiosidad que miedo. El rostro del muchacho hubiese sido irreconocible (cuatro años no es poco tiempo) si no fuera por esa sonrisa satisfecha que lo caracterizaba.

**- ¡Yamazaki!-**Dijo Sakura mientras sus llevaba su mano a la boca, en una expresión de total sorpresa. Se había imaginado que volvería a verlo, pues apostaba a que la mayoría de sus compañeros cursarían el secundario en la preparatoria que se encontraba cerca de la primaria. Pero por algún motivo, no se había detenido a pensar en lo cambiados que deberían estar… **- ¡Me alegra tanto verte!**

Sakura sonrió con real alegría y camino hasta él para abrazarlo. Tomoyo filmó un acercamiento y, con voz de locutora dijo,

**- Y aquí esta Yamazaki Takashi, uno de nuestros compañeros de la escuela primaria en Tomoeda**

El joven sonrió mientras daba un último coscorrón con ternura a la joven Sakura.

- **No has cambiado mucho Daidouji** – Dijo el joven y se acercó a ella para saludarla.

Estaba mucho más guapo que antes, sus ojos azules lo embellecían, y su rostro ahora poseía la firmeza y madurez de un jovencito en camino de convertirse en hombre. Tenía una figura bastante atlética, distinta de cuando eran niños.

Pero era cierto que él tampoco había cambiado bastante. Una chica de estatura pequeña y cabello castaño se acercó corriendo y tiró de la oreja de Yamazaki con fuerza, alejándolo de las dos muchachas.

**- ¿Me distraigo un momento y ya andas coqueteando con otras chicas? Seguro que la conquistaste con una de tus fabulosas historias ¿No?-** La muchacha gritaba exaltada, sus coletas entrenzadas hacían un movimiento gracioso mientras ella hablaba.

**- Y aquí hace la aparición la novia celosa de Yamazaki: Chiharu- **Dijo Tomoyo mientras la filmaba en un ataque de violencia física hacia quien parecía ser su novio, el joven Yamazaki.

**- Esa voz...** - Dijo la joven

Sakura y Tomoyo sonrieron

**- ¡Tomoyo! No puedo creerlo, volvernos a encontrar. Es... Oh, ¡qué sorpresa! –** Chiharu camino hacía ella y le dio un abrazo que la morocha no dudó en responderle.

La otra chica las miraba con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Quizá fue eso, todos siempre recordaban a Sakura por la forma en que sonreía, pero lo cierto es que no fue hasta que la joven hizo ese gesto, que Chiharu pudo reconocerla

-** ¡Sakura-Chan!-** desprendiéndose del abrazo de Tomoyo, caminó hacia ella cubriéndose la boca con el mismo gesto de sorpresa que habían puesto las chicas cuando vieron a Yamazaki. **– Guau, resultaste ser una chica bastante alta –** dijo – **Bueno, a lo mejor es que yo me he quedado bastante encogida, y siempre te recordé con mi misma estatura**

Sakura rió un poco nerviosa… Se sentía raro volver a ver a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo, ya camino a ser adultos.

**- Es un gusto volver a verte. –** dijo Sakura con extraña formalidad

**- ¡Las he extrañado mucho!** – exclamó Chiharu rompiendo en llantos y abrazó a las dos recién llegadas con emoción.

Cuando la sorpresa hubo pasado, y luego de que Yamazaki les recordara que no estaba bien visto el llegar tarde al primer día de clase, los cuatro caminaron juntos hacia la escuela, mientras se ponían al tanto de lo que había pasado estos cuatro años en sus vidas.

**- Es extraño volver a verlas en Tomoeda, pensamos que habían decidido estudiar en Daikota.-** Dijo Yamazaki

**- Creo que era el momento de volver aquí, de volver a vivir con mi padre - **Dijo Sakura

**- Es cierto, ví a tu padre muchas veces en Tomoeda, y nunca entendí del todo por qué te habías ido** – comentó Chiharu

**- Oh, mi hermano esta en Daikota estudiando, y… Bueno, supongo que en ese momento se sentía bien un cambio de aire. **

**- Y ustedes saben que yo no puedo estar alejada de Sakura mucho tiempo** – Dijo Tomoyo, salvando a su amiga de que le hagan las preguntas que sabía que ella no quería responder- **y las oficinas centrales del negocio de mi madre están allí, así que supuse que era adecuado ir también.**

**- Pero ahora que han vuelto, irán a la preparatoria Tomoeda, ¿verdad?**

**- Así es.-** Sonrió la morocha mientras lucía su uniforme.

**- ¡Que emoción!, ¡Naoko y Rika se van a poner tan felices de verlas!**

**- Nosotras estaremos felices de verlas a ellas también. ¡Hay tanto que tenemos para contar!-** Dijo Sakura mientras juntaba sus manos y saltaba alegremente de una forma que hacía recordar mucho a una niña.

**- Ya era hora de volver a las antiguas amistades. De regresar a todo como era antes-** Dijo Tomoyo mientras observaba a su amiga, ¿Cuánto duraría en ella esta felicidad?

Los cuatro caminaron por las tranquilas calles de Tomoeda directo a la preparatoria.

**- Buen día Naoko- **Dijo Yamazaki al entrar al curso**- Mira a quienes traemos...**

Naoko también había pegado un buen estirón en estos años, era mucho más esbelta, y su cabello se había oscurecido un poco también. Sus lentes (más pequeños y menos redondos que antes) casi se le resbalan por el brinco que dio al ver a Sakura y Tomoyo

**- ¡Qué alegría volver a verlas!-** Dijo sonriente mientras las tres se unían en un fuerte abrazo.

Una joven de cabello castaño oscuro, y de un rostro hermosamente femenino, observaba la escena desde la puerta del salón, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

**- ¡Rika! –** Exclamó Tomoyo sorprendida al verla **- ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó preocupada. La joven se secó las lágrimas y miró a su amiga con un extraño sentimiento**

**- No se imaginan lo que las extrañé.** – Dijo entre sollozos - **Pensé que cuando las volviese a ver serían… distintas. Que no las reconocería. Pero se ven igual de niñas que antes, ¡Y me alegra mucho!**

**- ¡Rika Chan! **– Sakura le dio un fuerte abrazo al que ella respondió con ternura. Luego, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, se acercó a Tomoyo

**- Debes tener decenas de videos de Daikota**- le dijo** – me encantaría verlos alguna vez.**

La joven asintió feliz y abrazó a su amiga

**- Puedes venir a verlos a casa siempre que quieras **

Sakura miraba a sus amigas mientras se secaba las lágrimas del rostro, ella tampoco había podido evitar emocionarse de encontrarse de vuelta con ellos. De golpe todo se sentía como hacía cuatro años, y sin embargo…

Una chica entró al salón con un gesto altivo en el rostro y sus largos y lacios cabellos negros le daban a su andar cierta soberbia. Quien sabe en qué pensaba, pero lo cierto es que ni se detuvo en mirar la escena melodramática que sucedía en el centro del salón y que varios compañeros observaban curiosos.

Pero Sakura, apenas al verla la reconoció, y un relámpago de alegría la inundó. No sólo por verla a ella, lo cual la ponía muy feliz, sino porque pensó que, si ella estaba allí… Quizás… ¡No! ¡No quizás, seguramente su primo estuviera allí también! Y hacía tanto que no sabía nada de ellos.

**- ¡Mei Lin-Chan!-** dijo Sakura elevando la voz sin poder evitar sonreír.

La joven reconoció la voz en seguida, pero de todas formas tuvo que volverse a verla… ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Y por qué esta hipócrita sonrisa en su rostro?

Todos esos pensamientos seguramente se revelaron en su expresión, pues Sakura pronto dejó de sonreír y preocupada se acercó a ella

**- Sí eres tú, ¿verdad Mei Lin?**

La joven retrocedió apenas un paso y miró la puerta… No, aún no entraba.

**- Es Li, Kinomoto- **dijo y tragó saliva.

Sakura se acercó un poco más, dispuesta a abrazarla. Se negaba a entender esa distancia que la joven china ponía entre ambas como otra cosa que no fuera timidez.

**- Aléjate de mi – **le dijo altaneramente. Tomo el bolso que apenas acababa de dejar en el banco y salió del salón. Sakura la siguió con la mirada. No entendía nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de averiguarlo. Corrió detrás de ella y la alcanzó en el pasillo

**- ¡Mei Lin!**

**- ¡ES LI! –** bramó la pequeña volteándose a enfrentarla iracunda

**- ¿Qué sucede?** – preguntó Sakura, aún sin poder entender

**- No quiero que me hables más –** dijo intentando mantener la calma – **y no te acerques a mi primo**

**- Syaoran **– murmuró Sakura y sin poder contenerse- **¡Syaoran esta aquí!**

**- ¡Mantente alejada!** – gritó enfadada la china y salió corriendo.

Fue tan sólo un instante que lo vio, el joven Syaoran subía la escalera, entrando al pasillo, pero apenas puso un pie allí, su prima lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a bajar a toda prisa.

Estaba segura que él también la había visto, aunque haya sido apenas un segundo, sus miradas se habían cruzado. Y a pesar de que él lucía distinto, más alto, más hombre, más serio, ella supo que era él, porque vio sus ojos, y él los de ella. Porque se miraron…

**- Syaoran** – murmuró Sakura.

Contuvo las ganas de ir tras de él, pues seguramente Mei Lin volvería a hacerle una escena, y volvió a entrar al salón.

Adentro se encontró con la mirada inquisidora de Tomoyo. Ella tampoco entendía nada, y el resto del salón mucho menos, pues, a pesar de ser altanera y un poco distante, Mei Lin siempre había sido respetuosa.

Quiso decir algo pero no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar y sin haber cruzado mucho más que la puerta, volvió a salir del salón, esta vez en dirección a los baños.

**- Sakura… –** murmuró Tomoyo, y fue tras ella.

En el baño pasaron treinta minutos en los que la pequeña Sakura lloraba, abrigada por el abrazo de su amiga

**- ¿Por qué? –** Le preguntó, luego de haber llorado todo lo que podía y de enjuagarse el rostro - ¿Qué le hice?

**- Ya sabes como es Mei Lin. Suele exagerar las cosas**- Le respondió tratando de consolarla, aunque en realidad ella tampoco entendía nada – **Lo mejor será que volvamos al curso, quizá puedas hablar más calmadamente con ella y sabremos que es lo que sucede**

Pero no fue así, pues aunque el profesor ya había ingresado al salón cuando las dos amigas volvieron, no hubo rastros de Mei Lin o de Syaoran en todo el día.

8888

Al final del día, toda la alegría que había comenzado con el encuentro con Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko y Rika, se había esfumado completamente. Tomoyo, esta vez, respetaba el silencio de Sakura, y no intentaba distraerla. Habían llegado a una plaza cuando se encontraron con un hombre de poco más de veinte años.

A pesar de la jovialidad de su rostro, tenía el cabello blanco y la tez muy clara, y parecía casi enfermo. Al lado de él caminaba una mujer de alrededor de veinte años y cabello rubio por debajo de los hombros, y ojos azules. Era hermosa y refinada, de pequeña estatura y rostro juvenil, pero su expresión alegre se transformó un poco al ver como su acompañante se acercaba apurado a la menos alta de las dos jóvenes que tenían en frente.

**- ¡Sakura!** – Exclamó Tsukishiro y la abrazó **- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? Estás pálida **

Yukito puso su mano en la frente de la indefensa Sakura quien volvió a abrazarlo rompiendo en llantos.

**- Mei Lin se portó muy mal con Sakura hoy, y no entendemos por qué** – explicó Tomoyo, pues Sakura no podía hablar.

La mujer que venía con Yukito observaba la escena indignada, y su mirada celosa le dio a entender a Tomoyo, que era bastante observadora, que quizá esta mujer era algo más que una amiga para el joven Tsukishiro

**- Yukito... ¿Quién es ella?-** Dijo casi despectivamente la mujer de rubios cabellos, pero tuvo que repetir la pregunta para que él le prestara atención y le respondiera.

Aunque para él fuera una niña, su amiga la veía, más acorde a su edad, como una pequeña mujer.

**- Nabiki, ella es mi hermana menor, se podría decir.-** Luego de decir esto tomó el rostro de Sakura y lo colocó frente al suyo, con la dulzura particular de él. - **Dime que te sucede, Sakura-Chan**

Tomoyo observó a los jóvenes que se habían detenido a ver la escena desde el otro extremo de la plaza. Sin duda: Mei Lin y Syaoran. Syaoran suspiró y miró el suelo entristecido. Mei Lin tomó su mano y lo alejó de la plaza.

Sakura no los había visto, estaba mirando fijamente a Tsukishiro. Tomoyo se alejó corriendo de la plaza, siguiendo a la pareja de jóvenes.

**- ¡Tomoyo-Chan!-** Exclamó Sakura al notar que ella corría, pero su amiga no la oyó.

Estaba apurada siguiendo a los dos primos, hasta que finalmente los alcanzó

**- ¡Li-Kun!-** su voz sonaba agitada. Li se detuvo pero no la miró a los ojos

**- ¿Qué deseas Daidouji?-** murmuró mostrando más cortesía que alegría al verla.

**- ¡Hola Tomoyo**!- Dijo Mei Lin y le tendió la mano alegremente- Hoy no tuve oportunidad de saludarte

**- Hola, Mei Lin-** le respondió sonriente el saludo, aunque estaba bastante confundida de encontrarse con la Mei Lin de siempre y no con la joven fría y distante que había hablado esa mañana con Sakura. Luego volvió a mirar a Syaoran**– Li-Kun, ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿No pensabas saludarme?**

La mirada de Syaoran era distante, lejana, y fría. Su postura recta la intimidaba un poco.

**- Lo siento. No quise ofenderte**– Respondió, y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos parecían más oscuros que antes **– Es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo.**

**- Quisiera hablar contigo un momento **–dijo Tomoyo. Mei Lin se aferró al brazo de su primo **– A solas**…

Frente a estas palabras, no sólo Mei Lin no se soltó, sino que su rostro amable volvió a transformarse en el altanero de aquella mañana. Sin embargo, Syaoran fue quien la separó de él

**- ¿Te molestaría adelantarte a casa?**

Sorprendida, ella miró fijamente Tomoyo, dudosa, pero parecía no tener opción. Besó la mejilla de Syaoran y murmuró algo en su oído, algo que hizo que la mirada de él apuntara al suelo, con un dejo de tristeza.

**- Adiós Daidouji, cuida de él**

**- Adiós, Mei Lin.**

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron un momento callados, había algo muy tenso en el aire. Una distancia extraña a ellos.

**- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Li?**

8888

**- ¡Es el colmo!-** Dijo la muchacha que acompañaba a Yukito. Tomó su bolso y agregó**- Primero casi se besan y ahora la abrazas... ¡Me voy a clase!**

**- Pero... Nabiki...**

**- Nada de peros, Yukito. Te veré en la universidad.**

A una velocidad sorprendente, al menos para las piernas cortas que tenía, la joven se fue diciendo por lo bajo quien sabe que cosas. Yukito la siguió con la mirada, y cuando la perdió de vista, suspiró y volvió a mirar a Sakura. Ya había parado de llorar, pero se veía igual de frágil que hacía instantes.

La miró detenidamente, tan triste, tan apagada. Y en vez de volver a preguntarle qué le había pasado, se cruzó por su mente una pregunta vieja que siempre quiso hacerle.

**- Nunca me dijiste por qué te fuiste.-** Dijo. El viento agitaba su cabello lentamente, parecía un ángel, pero era tan distinto de Yue.

**- Sí, lo siento... -** murmuró Sakura, evitando así dar una respuesta.

**- Podrías decírmelo ahora y no me enfadaría.- **Sonrió tiernamente Yukito. No existe persona en el mundo capas de negarle algo a alguien con una sonrisa tan dulce y honesta.

**- Sabes, cuando todo terminó, cuando Eriol volvió a Inglaterra y...**

**- ¿Syaoran?-** preguntó él tiernamente

**- Si, él. Él regresó a Hong Kong. Yo continué mi vida aquí. Cursé sexto grado pero cada cosa que veía, me recordaba a él. Cada vez que veía a mis compañeros, recordaba los momentos que habíamos pasado junto a ellos. **

**No podía voltearme sin recordar que él era quien ocupaba el lugar detrás de mí en el salón. Y cuando Touya se fue a estudiar... Decidí ir con él. **

**Si Syaoran no había vuelto en un año ¿Por qué lo haría luego? Es decir, le escribí cientos de veces y nunca me contestó. Supuse que ya no me recordaba siquiera así que decidí...**

**- ¿Empezar de nuevo?-** dijo él completando la frase

**- Si, cambiar mi vida, mis amigos, todo. Terminé la secundaria. Y no logré hacer allí ningún lazo tan fuerte como los de aquí. Extrañaba a mi padre, a mis amigos, a ti. Extrañaba incluso el** **banco detrás del mío, aunque estuviese vacío.** - Sakura hizo una pausa. Permaneció en silencio varios minutos, hasta que luego continuó - **Comenzar la preparatoria allí era como… Como postergar aquello, aquello parecido a soledad, por tres años más, y no quise**

**- Ya veo… Lamento no haber estado contigo**

Un silencio pacífico inundó la plaza. Pero Sakura no quería seguir hablando de eso. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado ese día y no sentía que hablar sobre eso le haría sentir mejor.

**- Lamento no haber estado yo contigo cuando conseguiste novia**

**- ¿Nabiki? No es mi novia… Es mi… ¡No sé que es!**

Sakura sonrió

**- La quiero muchísimo, y salimos juntos… Pero no sé si somos novios**

**- No entiendo, si la quieres tanto… ¿Qué es lo que lo impide? Ella parece quererte de igual manera**

**- Es que… No sé, tú ves las cosas desde la adolescencia y, todo es distinto. Las cosas cambian, a veces… A veces no es al que amas al que se lo dices, a veces es más fácil cuando sientes menos cosas. Pero al mismo tiempo no puedes hacer promesas de futuro a alguien a quien no amas**

**- Pero entonces nunca podrías vivir un futuro con nadie, si no estas con el que amas –** preguntó Sakura confundida **– Eso no tiene sentido, quizá lo que sucede es que las personas se obstinan en amar a alguien que no los quiere, sólo porque es más fácil que arriesgarse a que las cosas salgan mal**

**- Es muy maduro lo que dices** – rió Yukito – **Yo te acuso de adolescente pero a lo mejor soy yo quien no quiere crecer.**

**- De todas formas son sólo palabras –** Dijo Sakura **– En los hechos soy un poco cobarde, y estoy muy confundida, ¡No entiendo nada de nada!**

Sakura rió, quizá para no llorar.

**- Me alegra verte así, riendo. Ojala pudieras reír más-** Yukito aproximó su boca al oído de ella**- Lo que te voy a decir es un secreto: Creo que Yue también te extrañó, incluso un poco más que yo...** - Luego de decir esto besó su mejilla **- Debo irme a la universidad, Sakura. Debo hablar con Nabiki.**- sonriendo amablemente, pero también muy preocupado, agregó **- Cuídate mucho**

Tsukishiro le dio un suave coscorrón, y se fue.

8888

**- La dejaste aquí, sola... Le prometiste volver y no lo hiciste. Y ahora tú y Mei Lin están tan distantes –** Dijo Tomoyo, él la miró, casi como si no supiera del todo de que le hablaba**- La lastimaste**

La reacción de él no fue la esperada, sonrió con amargura.

**- ¿Yo lastimarla?** - dijo él burlonamente

**- Lastimaste a la persona que tanto amas**

**- No la amo**

**- La amaste**

**- No, no la amé. Fue un simple capricho, era un niño…**

**- ¡Li!, ¡Hubieses dado tu vida por Sakura!**

**- Hubiese dado mi vida por Mei Lin, por mi madre, por tí... ¡y** **no estoy enamorado de ninguna!-** Syaoran suspiró **- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Me di cuenta de cosas. Ya no soy un niño**

**- Sí, lo eres. Aún eres tan inmaduro como antes. Incluso más inmaduro. Antes no te atrevías a decirle a ella cuanto la amabas, pero ahora siquiera lo quieres admitir**

**- ¡No la amo!- **Gritó él

**- ¿Por qué volviste entonces?**

No contestó. Iba a hacerlo, iba a decirle "Las cartas, la profecía" pero sabía que era mentira. Ella se daría cuenta. Simplemente dio la vuelta y se fue caminando, y entonces, escuchó su voz…

**- Syaoran **- Dijo Sakura unos pasos detrás de Tomoyo

Él intentó no oír, pero no pudo. Se alejó rápidamente, sin siquiera voltear a verla. ¿Por qué lo haría? Pero aún así, la voz de Sakura pronunciando su nombre no lo dejó solo en toda la noche.

8888

**- ¡Buen día!-** Exclamó Tomoyo al entrar al salón. Sakura iba con ella pero estaba callada, y triste.

No había dejado de pensar en Syaoran, y en como la había ignorado. A pesar de que Tomoyo había intentado hacerla sentir mejor, sentía una profunda angustia y tenía sabor amargo en la boca.

Caminó lentamente hacia su asiento, ubicado en la quinta fila.

Pocos minutos después entro Mei Lin acompañada por Syaoran. Sakura lo miró fijamente, pero él evito su rostro, al igual que su prima.

Ambos se sentaban en las primeras filas del salón, lo que no era de mucha ayuda para ella, que lo único que quería en ese momento era oír la voz de Syaoran diciendo, aunque sea, "hola".

"¿Acaso tú no me extrañaste siquiera un poco, Syaoran?" pensó


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

_No siempre estaré aquí ¿Sabes?- Dijo ella mirando la ventana, sus ojos azules parecían más opacos que de costumbre- Pero quiero que sepas, que te dejaré en buenas manos._

Sakura subió las escaleras de su casa a los saltos, tenía dentro una extraña mezcla de bronca y desconsuelo, se sentía más huérfana que estando en Daikota, lejos de su padre, y más niña que hace cuatro años. Detrás de sus párpados se agolpaban las lágrimas, pero no podía llorar, por algún motivo, esta vez, no podía llorar. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y tiró el bolso del colegio en el suelo.

Se sentó en la cama y presionó las manos contra sus ojos, como si ese leve dolor pudiera recordarle a las lágrimas que debían salir, resbalar por su rostro para que así ella pudiera descansar. Pero no, las lágrimas seguían empecinadas en colmarla de la nubosidad vacía y espesa de la angustia.

Y además de todo eso, el desconcierto absoluto. Se sentía atrapada en un laberinto al que nunca había entrado, o por lo menos no había sido consciente de hacerlo. Estaba perdida, y no sabía siquiera a dónde se suponía que debía llegar, ni cómo había llegado allí. Pensó en Syaoran, y por algún motivo aún lo recordaba niño…

Era extraño pensar que ese joven que la había ignorado todo el día, con su seriedad (tan distinta de la timidez de cuando era pequeño), era el mismo que hacía cuatro años le había regalado un oso de felpa.

Sakura se levantó y comenzó a revolver las cajas de Daikota que aún no había desempacado, sacó libros y cuadernos, fotos, rombos, muñecos conseguidos de golosinas, entradas de teatros, un par de guantes mágicos que aún conservaba de cuando era niña, y debajo de todas las chucherías, había un cajoncito de madera. La había visto en una feria de artesanías mientras vivía en Daikota, tenía una gran luna llena tallada, y eso le había recordado a Yue, así que la compró. La había usado para guardar allí las cartas y la llave, una hoja de árbol que le recordaba a Syaoran y algunas anotaciones tontas, como recuerdos que se le venían a la mente de la nada, y que deseaba guardar porque sabía que en algún momento serían trascendentes… O no, quizá no valían más que la sonrisa que le provocaban.

Volvió a su mente la imagen de Syaoran, el hueco que le había dejado su ausencia, y su inexplicable persistencia aún habiendo estado a pocos metros de el. Esa sensación de orfandad, de inofensividad extrapolada al extremo del frágil mover de una pluma en una tormenta, ¿se iría alguna vez esa sensación?

Lo único que le devolvía esa fortaleza de cuando niña, ese sentimiento que ella llamaba inocentemente "todo va a estar bien", era la llave alrededor de su cuello, y ese extraño poder cálido inundándola. Así que se la puso, y la abrazó en sus manos, y no pudo evitar volver a enfrentarse al recuerdo de esa tarde, suponiendo que quizá, ahora, con la llave alrededor de su cuello, no sentiría tantas ganas de llorar.

Por algún motivo el joven de esa tarde era otro que el Syaoran que había conocido. Este joven era un bloque de madera, algo rígido y concreto, algo firme e inexplicablemente inútil, pero tan curiosamente hermoso y bien acabado que era imposible ignorarlo.

Y el Syaoran de hace cuatro años era… Era… Era el mismo oso de felpa que él le había regalado. Quizá un oso de felpa con cara seria, pero igual de blando y tierno que cualquier otro.

Kero se a acercó a ella volando, intentó preguntarle que le pasaba, aunque se imaginaba que tendría que ver con los Li, puesto que ya se había enterado de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Ella no respondía con más que silencios, pero sus manos aferradas tan fuerte al oso de felpa, le hicieron saber a Kero que se trataba de Syaoran.

**- Sakura-Chan, no dejes que ese niño te entristezca. –** le dijo preocupado y acariciando su pelo con ternura**- Es igual de tímido que antes, quizá esta confundido de volver a verte, justo así como tú. **

"¿Confundido?" pensó Sakura, y misteriosamente las lágrimas decidieron brotar, "yo no estoy confundida por volver a verlo. Yo no tengo ninguna duda de que no puedo otra cosa que estar feliz, que querer abrazarlo… ¿confundido?"

Desde el piso de abajo se oyó el llamar de su padre, era la hora de la cena. Sakura se secó las lágrimas y besó a Kero en la frente, no pudo decirle nada, no supo qué. Fue al baño y se lavó el rostro, y bajó las escaleras.  
Comió en silencio, pensativa. Su padre intentó descifrar que era lo que le pasaba, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Para él resultaba aún un poco desconocida esta Sakura adolescente con la que no había vivido los últimos años. Le ofreció helado y le besó la frente, pero esto ya no bastaba para hacerla reír.

Así que cuando ella decidió ir a dar una vuelta, supuso que sería lo mejor, que ella caminara y despejara su mente, ya hablaría cuando sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo

8888

En una habitación desolada, una mujer yace en la cama, asustada. La ventana está abierta y el viento acaricia las cortinas blancas. Un joven de cabellos azulados entró corriendo, guiado por los quejidos de ella

**- Hermana ¿Qué te sucede? - **dijo

**- Naita, lindo** – ella sonreía con cansancio – **eres tú…**

**- Claro que soy yo –** colocó la mano en la frente de ella, corroborando lo que sospechaba por verla sudar y temblar. **– Tienes mucha fiebre**

El joven empezó a revolver en los cajones, buscando un termómetro

**- No siempre estaré aquí ¿Sabes?-** Dijo ella mirando la ventana, sus ojos azules parecían más opacos que de costumbre- **Pero quiero que sepas, que te dejaré en buenas manos.**- Su hermano sólo atinaba a ponerle el termómetro bajo sus brazos **- Sólo quiero ayudarte, por eso no puedo decirte lo que sucederá, será todo mejor así, y yo podré quedarme contigo incluso después de muerta.**

**- Estás diciendo tonterías, debes tener mucha fiebre. **– Dijo él mirándola preocupado -** Te llevaré al médico**

**- ¡No!, Tienes razón, no debo hablar así… Estoy bien, sólo necesito descansar. Tú debes irte ahora, o perderás el avión**

**- El viaje puede esperar, ahora iremos al hospital.**

**- Suéltame- **Pidió ella **– No iré. Estaré bien, me quedaré aquí esta noche, mañana estaré mejor y viajaré a Japón**

**- ¡No! Debes ir al médico y yo iré contigo**

**- ¡No entiendes! ¡Las cartas se liberarán esta noche! Mei Lin corre peligro**

**- ¿Mei Lin? –** Naita titubeó y luego acarició el cabello negro de su hermana **– Syaoran la protegerá, él la quiere. Yo debo protegerte a ti**

**- Escúchame… Yo te quiero, eres mi hermano, mi familia, ¿Realmente crees que te dejaría sólo? Si existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que me vaya esta noche, ¿evitaría ir al hospital, corriendo el riesgo de abandonarte?**

**- No…**

**- Te juro que me siento bien, déjame dormir, mañana… Mañana estaré como nueva. Nos veremos en Japón**

**- Pero… Unmei**

**- Mei Lin te necesita**

8888

Kero observó por la ventana como Sakura se alejaba caminando, y suspiró entristecido… Y entonces, al mismo tiempo que la imagen de su dueña se perdía al doblar una esquina, el cajón con la luna tallada comenzó a brillar y se abrió solo, estruendosamente.  
**- ¡Las Cartas! – **exclamó Kero preocupado, sin entender del todo.

Algo adentro le decía que lo que venía no sería bueno. Se transformó a su forma original, intentando detener lo que fuera que producía el extraño actuar de las cartas.

Una a una atravesaba la luna tallada en el cajón y giraban en el aire, confundidas…

**- ¿Qué sucede?** – La voz de Kero sonó como un trueno y Fujitaka, preocupado, subió las escaleras corriendo.

**- Tu tarea como guardián ha fallado –** exclamó la voz de Flor- debemos salir Keroberos

**- ¡¿Pero de qué diantre están hablando?!** – gritó sintiéndose insultado, y al mismo tiempo la puerta se abrió, entrando Fujitaka.

Sin embargo no llegó a ver más que el confuso rostro de una niña diminuta, y cayó instantáneamente dormido ante el hechizo de Sueño.

**- ¡Detente! –** Rogó el guardián, pero Sueño desparramó también sobre él el polvo somnoliento y se desplomó en el suelo.

Las cartas seguían saliendo una a una, y cuando la carta Fuego salió también del cajón, el cuerpo de Kero se transformó nuevamente. Finalmente, habiéndose desprendido todas del hechizo que las guardaba bajo el libro, se alejaron del cuarto flotando, dejando al cuerpo de Kero latiendo en el suelo, dormido.

8888

Sakura se detuvo al ver frente a ella la figura del gran Rey Pingüino, acarició el metal suavemente y suspiró. Ya no era una niña, pero extrañaba serlo. Pensó en todos esos momentos de cuando pequeña y se arrodilló al lado de la gigante estructura, dibujando con una rama en la arena lo primero que se le vino a la mente, que fue la llave que Clow le había dado.

Sintió el ruido de pasos detrás suyo y se volteó a mirar, se trataba de quien en ella hubiera pensado toda la tarde.

**- Syaoran... -** Dijo apenada

**- Llámame Li. -** Contestó él secamente, ella permaneció en silencio, preocupada. Sentía el impulso casi incontrolable de saltar sobre él y abrazarlo, pero no podía. Tan serio, tan… Distante.

**- Lo siento, Li- **Su voz entrecortada fue casi ahogada por un sollozo.

**- No llores, por favor –** pidió él, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Y de alguna manera, esa forma de hablarle, ese ruego camuflado, le hizo pensar que quizá… Quizá el sí sintiera lo mismo que ella.

**- Syaoran... -** Dijo ella

**- Soy Li.**

**- Syaoran**- repitió, pero esta vez con voz más seria y decidida **-¿Yo te gusto?**

**- ¿Qué? -** Dijo sorprendido

**- No me molesta recibir una negativa. Sólo necesito saber qué es lo que sientes**

**- No. –** Dijo él firmemente**- No me gustas**

Ella sintió una bola de saliva atravesándole la garganta, abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero no supo qué… Cerró los ojos y suspiró, no podía llorar, no frente a él.

**- Gracias, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber-** Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. **– ¿Sabes? ya es un poco tarde**

**- Sí…  
- Debería irme a casa, mira la luna… Nublada**

**- Va a llover –** dijo él, aún sin mirarla a los ojos

**- Adiós Sya-- **Sakura suspiró **– ¡Pero que boba! Quise decir Li. Adiós Li**

No esperó más que decir eso para dar la vuelta e irse, y al instante que le dio la espalda, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. No le preocupó en ese momento que él no le respondiera el saludo, pensó que era otro simple acto de hostilidad, de esa que no entendía a qué se debía.

Quizá si hubiese dudado, si hubiese creído en eso que habían sabido sentir los dos, hubiese esperado… Hubiese volteado, y hubiese visto el rostro de él, con la boca abierta, con las palabras atravesadas en su garganta y en ese intento de alcanzarla con su mano, extendida débil y dudosa hacia donde estaba ella… Hacia donde ella ahora caminaba decidida.

**- Claro que me gustas** – murmuró sonrosado Syaoran cuando ella se hubo ido **– Pero tú ya me olvidaste, ¿no es así?**

8888

No había escuchado los truenos por lo concentrada que estaba en llorar desconsoladamente, y las primeras gotas también le pasaron desapercibidas, pero hubo un punto en que el chaparrón se volvió demasiado grande como para ser ignorado. Sus ropas se hallaban empapadas, y el árbol bajo el que estaba escondida ya no servía de paraguas.

Sakura observó sus zapatos, embarrados y húmedos, la tierra que pisaba ya se convertía en charco. Lo mejor sería volver a su casa.

Se desabrochó la campera de buzo que llevaba, la colocó cubriendo su cabeza a modo de capucha, y comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa. Pero los buzos no son impermeables, y no llevó mucho tiempo que la campera estuviera ya tan mojada como el resto del cuerpo.

Hacía tiempo que no veía un chaparrón tan fuerte, las gotas ya habían inundado las calles hasta los cordones. Entonces, a unos metros, pudo divisar una garita de colectivos. El techo era plástico, y este sí era impermeable.

Corrió hacia ella, intentando evitar lo más que pudiera mojarse, pero cuando estuvo allí, la mirada sorprendida de Syaoran, que también había encontrado en la garita refugio, la detuvo a entrar.

"Quizás lo bueno de que llueva" pensó Sakura en ese momento "es que mis lágrimas se confunden con las gotas de lluvia"

**- Entra.-** Dijo Syaoran, pero ella parecía congelada, mirando fijamente el suelo (puesto que mantener la mirada con el joven le resultaba difícil).

Él no tuvo más opción que tomarla del brazo y empujarla adentro, y al mismo instante que sus cuerpos se rozaron, alto en el cielo se oyó un trueno, que asustó a la joven obligándola a refugiarse en el cuerpo de Syaoran.

Se sonrosaron y fue casi inmediato que volvieron a separarse, él la empujó con brusquedad, confundido, y ella se tomó las manos murmurando un "perdón" que fue casi inaudible.

Un trueno sonó nuevamente, tan fuerte que parecía que estaba sobre ellos, y Sakura, temerosa se abrazó a si misma con fuerza, intentando no parecer débil en frente de Syaoran. Un nuevo trueno, un nuevo temblor recorría su cuerpo. Y fue al tercero, y ante la primera lágrima recorriendo su mejilla, que él finalmente se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Paralizada, no pudo más que dejarse abrigar por él, y poco a poco la lluvia comenzó a amainar.

Del abrazo se soltaron lentamente, como si quisieran permanecer allí, juntos, pero no pudieran. Una vez que se hubieran separado lo suficiente, ella lo miró a los ojos, y se acercó lentamente para besarlo. Pero él giró el rostro muy rápidamente, y el beso de la dama murió, sin ser tomado, en el frío de una mejilla. Sobre rostro rodó una lágrima.

**- Lo siento –** Dijo ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no quería verlo en ese momento **– No quise hacer eso**

Pero él no respondió, se había alejado fuertemente de ella, no por desprecio, sino porque ante ellos había aparecido un can de enormes proporciones, que irradiaba luz y calor.

**- ¿Trueno…?** - Dijo él, y ella, al escuchar eso tan extraño, se decidió a mirar.

No podía ser, el parecido era inmenso. Pero ¿Cómo…?

No hubo mayor tiempo de detenerse a pensar, si el joven no hubiese saltado sobre Sakura, empujándola, la electricidad que emanaba el can, en forma de rayo, los hubiese matado.

- **Defiéndeme con tu fuerza, ¡Dios del trueno!-** Exclamó Syaoran y un escudo se formó protegiéndolos el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran escapar de la garita. Pero el lobo pronto venció el escudo y comenzó a lanzar su energía, en forma de rayos, persiguiéndolos por toda la vereda.

La lluvia continuaba golpeando el suelo con fuerza y el agua ya pronto iba a sobrepasar los cordones. Si acaso eso ocurría, el agua, la peor enemiga para protegerse de la electricidad, les ocasionaría la muerte segura

**- Llave que guardas los poderes de las estrellas. Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo, ¡Liberate!**

**- ¿Llevas contigo las Cartas Sakura?-** Preguntó Syaoran

**- No. Creo que fue instintivo**

**- Está bien, intentaré una vez más convocando al trueno como escudo, tú dime contra qué nos enfrentamos**

Ella obedeció mientras él conjuraba nuevamente el hechizo. Cerró sus ojos y concentró su mente en la presencia mágica, pero no se trataba sólo de una: Más allá de las nubes se encontraba otra presencia, sumamente familiar.

**- No, no puede ser.-** Murmuró Sakura. Si la presencia que sentía en el cielo era aquella, entonces probablemente el can que los atacaba no era otra cosa que la mismísima carta Trueno. **- ¡Son Trueno! ¡Y Lluvia! – **Exclamó consternada

**- Finalmente… -** murmuró Syaoran, tan despacio que fue inaudible

**- No logro entenderlo…**

Sakura observó el Báculo e intentó conseguir, en él, una respuesta de por qué estaba ocurriendo eso y como fue que no logró sentir la presencia antes.

**- Kinomoto-** Dijo el joven hechicero, apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie **– No podré aguantar mucho tiempo más. Haré un último intento para contrarrestar el poder de Trueno. Debes escapar y capturar la carta, ¿Me oíste?**

**- ¡Pero terminaras muy malherido!**

**- Si permanezco haciendo este escudo pronto se romperá y no seré sólo yo quien termine maltrecho**

**- Pero... Syaoran**

**- ¡Ahora!-** Gritó él y elevó su espada más alto logrando que el escudo envolviera a Trueno y lo presionara. La carta comenzó a gritar.

Sin embargo, cuando el escudo se movió, una gran cantidad de agua que se había depositado sobre él, cayó sobre los jóvenes arrastrándolos por el suelo. El báculo, que Sakura sostenía en la mano, se resbaló lejos de su alcance. Intentó alcanzarlo pero el agua le impedía correr

Blanco y veloz, Yue apareció y rescató el báculo para otorgárselo a su ama.

**- Gracias. –** Atinó a decir ella antes de dirigirse al eléctrico can, debilitado por el ataque de Syaoran. **-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces!, ¡Carta Sakura!**

Trueno se convirtió en Carta y fue a parar a manos de Syaoran. Él la observó satisfecho y cayó desmayado.

Sakura corrió hacia él, preocupada, y lo recostó en su regazo. Al mismo tiempo, Yue observaba el cielo, como si pudiera ver más allá de las nubes y lanzó una especie de dagas de hielo. Lluvia cayó velozmente y se sumergió en el agua.

**- Ahora, Sakura-** Dijo el ángel casi en un murmullo.

**- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Sakura!** – Exclamó ella con mucha dificultad, no porque estuviese cansada, sino porque apenas si podía prestarle atención a la carta, cuando su querido Syaoran yacía desmayado a su lado.

La carta emergió del agua lentamente y fue a parar al lado de su dueña. Ella la miró fijamente antes de guardarla en el bolsillo de su campera, ¿qué era lo que había ocurrido con las cartas?

Syaoran abrió los ojos lentamente, respiraba agitado.

**- ¡Syaoran! ¡Despertaste!** – Dijo aliviada Sakura **-¿Estás bien?**

Él dificultosamente se enderezó, sonrosado, quizá por haber estado recostado sobre ella

**- Estoy bien** -Respondió luego de toser un par de veces. **- Pero no me llames Syaoran**

**- Lo siento**- Murmuró ella. Yue los miraba extrañado

Él se puso de pie, sacudió la cabeza, intentando secarse un poco. Miró la carta Trueno que tenía en la mano

**- La carta Lluvia…**

**- La capturé**

**- Oh –** El rostro confundido de Syaoran le dio pie a ella para intentar conversación.

**- ¿Por qué pasa esto? –** Preguntó, observando también la carta, e intentando ignorar los continuos gestos hostiles por parte de su amigo - **¿Qué les sucede a las cartas?**

Él no dijo nada, sólo se quedó firme, quieto, meditando.

**- Debo irme –** Dijo finalmente **– ha sido un largo día**

**- Pero… Las cartas… **

Syaoran comenzó a alejarse, dejando solos al guardián y su ama

**- ¡Mañana hablaremos! –** gritó finalmente Sakura, pero no obtuvo de él siquiera un gesto de despedida

Que pena que no continuara la tormenta, para que, así, la lluvia pudiera disimular las lágrimas frente a Yue.

**- Estás empapada**- Dijo, rompiendo el silencio que había invadido la noche. Ella no respondió, no quería ir a casa, no sabía que quería hacer. Miró el suelo, entristecida, y corrió con la mano el largo cabello que caía sobre su rostro.

Él la miró, que adulta que parecía con su nueva figura, y sin embargo estaba tan indefensa como hacía años atrás. Intentó respetar su silencio, pero verla allí, tan fría y tiritando… Se acercó a ella y la protegió con sus alas. Una especie de abrazo sin tocarse. Finalmente, observando la luna dijo

**- Es tarde, te llevaré a casa. –** y sin dejarla negarse, la cargó en sus brazos y emprendió vuelo.

**- No quiero ir**– dijo ella, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro del ángel.

Pero él no respondió. De su boca era difícil que saliera el verdadero motivo por el que le era inmensamente necesario llevarla: Hacía frío, ella estaba mojada, podría enfermarse. Y él se preocupaba por ella.

8888

Syaoran caminaba de mal humor por las calles. Estaba cansado, hacía mucho que no practicaba y se sentía un poco fuera de estado.

Si bien las cartas eran poderosas, hacía unos años, cuando apenas era un niño, podría haber resistido más contra ellas. Claro que esta vez había un factor...

**- Sakura... -** murmuró, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

**- ¡Syaoran!-** Gritó una muchachita vestida con un traje de estilo chino- **¿Dónde has estado? Llegué a casa y no estabas. Salí a buscarte…**

**- Lo siento**- Se sentía tan débil, tan solo. Pero no podía contarle a ella, no entendería. Sabía que Sakura no se merecía una disculpa, pero quería tanto poder dársela. Poder perdonarla, y abrazarla, como aquella noche, sin tapujos ni restricciones, y confesarle cuanto la había extrañado. **– Las cartas... Han sido liberadas.-** Respondió, evasivo.

La muchachita lo observó, sabía que había algo más, pero no preguntó, seguramente involucraba a Sakura y no quería oírlo. De todas formas, lo que acababa de decir era algo muy importante también.

**- ¡Finalmente! Unmei tenía razón. -** Mei Lin envolvió el rostro de Syaoran con sus manos, podía sentir las lágrimas ya secas, pero quiso creer que eran gotas de lluvia. -** Todo estará mejor ahora. Cuando seas el dueño de las cartas… –** aproximó su rostro al de él - **Volveremos a casa, nos casaremos. Nosotros…**

Él no correspondió al beso que le fue ofrecido, la cercanía a una boca le recordaba a Sakura, y algo dolía en su pecho.

Lentamente y con dulzura se liberó de las manos de ella, murmuró que estaba cansado, que era hora de volver a casa. Ella pretendió que le creía, pero cuando él continuó caminando, no lo acompañó. Él tampoco se detuvo a preguntar que pasaba. Había una comunicación especial entre ellos, gatuna y cómplice.

Mei Lin se recostó en un muro y lentamente dejó caer su cuerpo. Una vez sentada, comenzó a llorar, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas y sus brazos. Se sentía una idiota, tan confundida.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

_Parada allí, vestida de blanco, bañada en silencio. Su mirada era más gris aún que cualquier gris, profunda y amargada._

Despertarse al día siguiente no fue sencillo. Fujitaka tuvo que insistirle muchas veces, y hasta llevarle el desayuno a la cama, por el trabajo que le costaba a Sakura destaparse, vestirse, levantarse.

No había dormido casi nada en toda la noche, cada vez que lograba que el pesar de sus párpados venciera el corrosivo meditar, cuando su cabeza descansaba apenas un instante, comenzaba a escuchar, desde lejos y muy fuerte, sus gritos.

Lo veía, adulto y abatido, mirando el cielo, evitando la mirada gris de la niña que, arrodillada sobre él, presionaba, sin rasgar su piel, una espada contra el pecho agitado y tembloroso de Syaoran. Y esa niña, que si no fuera por su mirada gris, sería igual a Sakura, hablaba y hablaba; pero no podía oírse nada más que el roer del resentimiento, más que el miedo y el odio. Y entonces Syaoran abrió la boca, quiso gritar algo, gritarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero la espada de la niña atravesó su corazón y las palabras murieron sin nacer, y escaparon de su boca en forma de sangre.

Sakura despertó empapada en sudor, se sentía afiebrada y confundida… Quiso levantarse pero el cuerpo le pesaba, y cuando quiso mirar a la ventana para calcular la hora, cuanto faltaba para el amanecer, la vio, por un instante. La niña.

Parada allí, vestida de blanco, bañada en silencio. Su mirada era más gris aún que cualquier gris, profunda y amargada. Fue tan sólo un instante, apenas parpadeó, desapareció. Y al día siguiente, cuando Fujitaka la despertó con una taza de café, todo había parecido tan sólo un mal sueño.

**- Ya, Sakura... Come algo-** Dijo Fujitaka. Ella no respondió, estaba agobiada por sus pensamientos, no podía comer. Sentía en lugar del estómago una piedra negra y pesada **– Vamos, pareces muy pálida… Quizá no deberías ir a la escuela hoy.**

Ella no respondió, pero termino de un sorbo el café (sin tocar las tostadas) y se levantó para comenzar a vestirse. Su padre la observó entristecido mientras se iba hacia el baño. El pasar del tiempo, verla convirtiéndose en mujer, definitivamente no estaba preparado para eso.

Ya estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando su padre le habló desde afuera del baño

**- Sakura, un tal Hiragizawa te busca al teléfono**

Ella se envolvió rápido con el toallón, sin siquiera vestirse y corrió por el pasillo hacia el teléfono. "¿Será el novio?" pensó el padre.

**- ¡Eriol!** – Exclamó Sakura contenta **– Hace tanto que no sé de ti**

**- Sakura, es lindo escuchar tu voz de nuevo. ¿Cómo has estado?**

**- Bien- **respondió, quizá no sonó muy creíble. **– Pero, anoche…**

**- Lo sé, las cartas. No sé que está sucediendo Sakura, pero creo que es necesario que vaya a Japón. Algo no está bien. Pude percibir, apenas un instante, como rompieron el hechizo del libro. Pero luego de eso no pude sentir más su presencia**

**- Sí, y no sólo escaparon todas, sino que también Lluvia y Trueno nos atacaron, pero pudimos capturarlas**

**- ¿Los atacaron?**

**- Estaba con Syaoran… Li.**

**- ¡Li está en Japón!** – Exclamó contento Eriol

**- Sí, él… No hablé mucho con él. Creo que conversaremos algo hoy en la escuela. Pero tú dime, cuando podrás llegar a Tomoeda**

**- Lo más probable es que llegue por la madrugada. Me gustaría verte mañana. Para conversar de las cartas**

**- Sí, además ya era hora de verte de nuevo –** sonrió Sakura

**- No te imaginas las ganas que tenemos nosotros de verlos a ustedes. Nakuru se la pasa hablando de Touya**

**- Oh, pero mi hermano no está aquí en Tomoeda **

Del otro lado del teléfono, Sakura pudo oír un grito angustiado

**- ¡¿Qué?!** – Era la voz de Nakuru que había tomado el teléfono- ¿Y dónde está?

8888

Touya estaba parado entre cientos de personas, que vagaban en la estación de tren. Familias, parejas, también había personas solas, que, como él, irían a ver a sus familias o a pasear por algún lugar.

Caminó llevando consigo una sola maleta, no planeaba estar mucho tiempo en Tomoeda, sólo el suficiente para comprender que había sido ese llamado que tuvo en un sueño, y ayudarla.

Una niña muy parecida a Sakura hacía unos años se había sentado a su lado en la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía, pero algo andaba mal. Quiso aproximar las manos a su rostro, preguntarle que le pasaba, pero el tacto blanco de su madre lo detuvo. "No. No creas en el reflejo. Protégela" le había dicho.

Era la primera vez que veía a su madre desde que había entregado su magia a Yukito y había sentido la misma paz que antes. La miró a los ojos y comprendió que era ella, volvió a mirar a Sakura, había desaparecido, y también su madre. Y entonces abrió los ojos, había sido un sueño… Pero los sueños son a veces más verdaderos que la realidad, y Sakura necesitaba su ayuda.

Allí, cerca del Rio Naka, vivía él, en la zona oeste de Japón. Tan lejos de su casa, de su padre, de su hermana. Pasaba los días sumido en los estudios de medicina, que avanzaban lentamente, pues había decidido pagarlos él mismo, y había comenzado a trabajar. No es que le molestara trabajar, al contrario, siempre le había gustado, pero a veces se sentía agotado. Pero era lo mejor, si tuviera apenas un instante de descanso, seguro pensaría en…

¿En qué pensaría? En su familia, en su madre, que añoraba. En su hermana triste, en su padre callado. Pensaría en su propia vida, en lo perdido que se hallaba, sin un proyecto certero, sin nada definido. Pensaría en sus afectos, que tenía tan lejos. Lejos por propia elección, porque era consciente de que había huido de ellos, rehusado.

Pero también porque siempre cuando los tuvo cerca, al lado, se había sentido aún lejano. Contemplar la inmensidad de una mirada clara y no ver reflejado más que a un extraño lo asustaba.

Sacudió la cabeza, miró su boleto; sí, era el andén 17. Justo el que estaba frente de él.

Planeaba dormir todo el viaje, y cuando se sentó, se acomodó de manera que pudiera descansar. Una vez que el paisaje se tornó aburrido cerró los ojos, pero...

**- Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?-** La joven de cabellos negros que estaba a su lado sonreía con una dulzura inexplicable.

Estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas en la Universidad le hablaran sin siquiera conocerlo, pero no pensaba encontrarse con alguien en un tren que hiciera lo mismo. Iba a negarle la respuesta, como siempre hacía, pero esta chica le recordaba a alguien con esa manera de sonreír.

**- Touya- **contestó, casi tartamudeando- **¿Tú?**

**- Unmei.-** dijo y volvió a sonreír.

Pensó en Yukito y su sonrisa igual de abierta que la de esa muchacha y no pudo evitar hablar con ella el resto del viaje. Sus ojos claros y transparentes lo reflejaban como un cristal.

8888

Sakura entró al salón, había llegado tarde puesto que había hablado con Eriol unos 30 minutos. La maestra parecía enfadada por esto, pero la dejo pasar sin ningún castigo, y continuó hablando acerca de lo fascinante que podía ser el estudio de la biología

Miró de reojo a Syaoran, pero él no respondió a su mirada, observaba a su profesora y seguía copiando en su carpeta. Suspiró y se fue a su asiento. Tomoyo le sonrió con dulzura, como si eso pudiera hacerla sentir mejor.

**- Kinomoto**- dijo la profesora, Sakura se sentó velozmente**.- De hecho, te quería pedir que pases al frente, quiero ver si estudiaste la lección de ayer**

**- Maldición-** murmuró Sakura.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- No, Nada**– Dijo, y un poco nerviosa se encaminó a la pizarra.

La clase no terminó muy bien, no pudo responder todas las preguntas, ¿y cómo lo hubiese hecho?, los últimos días no habían sido precisamente estables, ni le habían dado tiempo o energías para estudiar. Para colmo, por llegar tarde, la profesora le dio ejercicios extras que tendría que presentar la clase siguiente.

En la hora del almuerzo, ella y Tomoyo habían decidido almorzar en el patio, sin el resto de las chicas, "debo contarte algo en privado" le había pedido. Cuando llegaron y estuvieron solas, ya sin fuerzas, se dejó caer a la sombra de un árbol, y suspiró.

**- Ya, no es tan malo.- **Dijo Tomoyo**- Sólo un par de ejercicios más**

**- No es eso -** Respondió Sakura

**- Lo sé. Pero no quería recordarte a Syaoran.**

**- Anoche lo vi.-** todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, hasta el del sueño. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero se contuvo

**- ¿Se vieron?-** preguntó curiosa Tomoyo

**- Salí a caminar y me encontré con él. Y... Comenzó a llover. Las cartas se han liberado**

**- ¿Las cartas?**

**- Sí. No sé por qué. Kero me dijo que la carta sueño los durmió a él y a mi padre para que todas puedan escapar. Y luego Lluvia y Trueno** **nos atacaron** – Sakura le mostró la carta que había capturado a Tomoyo **– Trueno la capturó Syaoran… Li, y la tiene él. Desde que la capturé ha sido obediente, no es que haya intentado usarla, pero al menos no ha escapado.**

**- ¡Por eso llovía tanto! Con lo poco que me gustan las tormentas. ¿Y estás bien Sakura? ¿No te han hecho daño?**

**- No, intentaron. Pero él me protegió**

**- ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te quiere!**

**- No. Él… No sé. **– esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas. Pero las secó y sonrió. Se recostó en el abrazo que Tomoyo le ofreció **– Pero todo estará bien. ¿Cierto?**

8888

**- Así que vas a ver a tu familia... Es curioso, yo también.**- Dijo la muchacha sin parar por un momento de sonreír.

**- ¿Tienes familia allí? ¡Creí entender que eras de Hong Kong!**

**- Sí, es que mi hermano menor vino a visitar a una amiga a Tomoeda.-** dijo **– Yo debía viajar ayer con él, pero me sentía un poco enferma, así que tuve que viajar sola. De todas formas necesitaba encontrarme con alguien antes de ir.**

**- Tu hermano menor... De Hong Kong- **Touya meditó preocupado

**- Sí. Se llama Naita.-** agregó la muchacha en tono divertido.

**- ¿Naita? Ah**

Touya no pudo quitar los ojos de encima de la bella muchacha, de la manera en que al reír, parecía que sonaban cascabeles, y sus rulos negros, que apenas llegaban a los hombros, tintineaban dulcemente.

Hasta se atrevió a hablar con soltura, y decir uno que otro cumplido. Había algo en ella que era muy familiar. Se sentía tranquilo a su lado.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, le ayudó a cargar las maletas y esperó junto a ella a que llegue su hermano a buscarla.

**- Hace mucho que no estoy en Tomoeda. Se ve muy linda-** dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus manos, parecía una niña **– Oye, no te preocupes por mí, tengo el teléfono y la dirección. Tú venías a ver a tu familia... Ve con ellos.**

**- Me quedaré más tranquilo si espero a que llegue tu hermano; además-** Touya fingió seguridad **– es un rato más que paso contigo**

Unmei sonrió con ternura, dejándolo maravillado.

**- ¡Unmei!**- Dijo el muchacho de cabellos azules corriendo hacia su hermana. La abrazó con fuerza. - **¿Te sientes mejor?**

**- ¡Naita!- **exclamó ella y se fundieron en un abrazo. **– Sí, mucho mejor**

**- Que bueno.** – miró a Touya, quien aún permanecía allí. **- ¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Qué hacías con mi hermanita?**

**- Tu "Hermanita" Tiene 21 años ya. Y él es un amigo.** – Unmei lo miró **- Se llama Touya. Y ha sido muy amable en esperar conmigo a que llegues**

Naita sacó de un brusco tirón los bolsos de su hermana de la mano de Touya

**- ¿Quién se cree que es?** – murmuró refunfuñando y mirando con violencia al muchacho alto

**- Fue un gusto conocerte- **dijo Touya, ignorándolo completamente

**- No seas tan formal –** dijo ella y rió **– ¡Nos veremos pronto! ¡Te lo prometo!**

Naita no parecía muy contento. Fue empujando a su hermana fuera de la estación, y cada tanto miraba atrás, procurando que Touya no los siguiera.

Él sonrió y miró el reloj. Debía llegar a su casa en menos de una hora, sino, Sakura llegaría antes que él y arruinaría la sorpresa.

8888

**- No entiendo** – dijo Nakuru enojada.

Suppy revoloteaba por la habitación trayendo libros y objetos mágicos. Eriol los organizaba cuidadosamente en una maleta cuadrada y la ropa, doblada correctamente, entraba a la perfección

**- ¿Cuál es el punto de ir si Touya no va a estar?**

**- El punto es ayudar a Sakura **– dijo Eriol sabiamente

**- Bah, tú dices eso porque tu amiguita sí a va a estar **

Eriol se quedó quieto un instante, Suppy también, paralizado

**- Lo siento –** dijo Nakuru **– Quise bromear, sé que es un tema sensible. Lo siento**

**- Está bien, fue hace mucho tiempo ya. **

Nakuru se tiró en la cama, sobre la pila de ropas desordenadas. Miró a su amigo, parecía triste. Pero de alguna forma, y ella como mujer entendía, él había elegido ese camino. Había sido su decisión

**- Bromeaba sobre lo de Touya. Claro que quiero verlo, pero también deseo ayudar a Sakura**

**- Sí, lo sé.** – Miró el reloj **– Si calculo bien ya salió de la escuela, me pregunto si habrá conversado con Syaoran sobre las cartas**

8888

Sakura recién se dio cuenta de que se había pasado un largo tramo de su calle, cuando vio un vendedor de globos. Miró confundida alrededor, estaba en una plaza, muy cerca del centro de la ciudad. Se fijó la hora, ¡Su padre se preocuparía tanto! Hacía media hora que debería estar en casa.

Por apurarse comenzó a correr, y al doblar la esquina se chocó con alguien, y ambos cayeron al suelo

**- ¡Lo siento mucho!** - Dijo levantándose y sacudió su uniforme

**- Estoy bien. No te preocupes-** respondió el muchacho, que también sacudía su ropa, tenía puesto el saco del uniforme de la escuela de Sakura, pero el resto de su ropa era informal. **-¿Y tú?**

**- Sí, si. Estoy –** Sakura lo miró a la cara. "Que coraje" pensó cuando vio sus cabellos azules. **– Bien.**

- **Logra su cometido.**- Sonrió el muchacho.

**- ¿Qué?-** Preguntó confundida

**- Mi cabello... –** dijo y pasó su mano izquierda por él- **Logra su cometido: Que las chicas lindas me miren dos veces.**

Sakura sonrió y se sonrosó un poco.

Pues sí, tenía razón, si que llamaba la atención. Además, el muchacho completo era hermoso. Tenía una mirada penetrante y a su vez una sonrisa dulce.

**- Pues**- dijo nerviosa **– Me alegro que estés bien. Yo debo irme a casa **

El muchacho se arrodilló frente a ella, y luego la miró con cara de preocupación

**- ¡Me mentiste!-** Dijo él. **– Me dijiste que estabas bien pero tienes lastimada la rodilla.**

**- ¡Es que ni me duele!**

Se trataba apenas de un raspón, pero el muchacho con su caballerosidad excedía las buenas costumbres. La alzó en sus brazos y exclamó

**- Te llevaré a tu casa, sólo guíame**

Sakura quiso negarse, pero estaba completamente sonrosada. Los nervios le impedían siquiera hablar

**- Por allá, ¿No? –** dijo cuando ya había empezado a caminar, siguiendo el camino hacia donde se dirigía ella cuando chocaron

**- Estoy bien, en serio, puedes bajarme** – titubeó ella

**- No te haré daño, sólo quiero ayudarte ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**- Sakura** – murmuró ella, era rarísimo, pero el joven tenía el mismo olor que Syaoran

**- Yo soy Naita**

Pero la chica no prestó atención a su nombre, vio a unos metros acercarse la figura escalofriante de la persona que menos debiera verla en ese momento. Se puso pálida, lo que, lamentablemente, hizo que Naita la abrazara con más fuerza, preocupándose por ella.

Touya aceleró el paso y pronto estuvo frente a frente con Naita, quien, inocentemente, le pedía que se haga a un lado

**- Mira, Touya. ¿Ese era tu nombre, no? Pues, debo llevar a esta hermosa niña a su hogar. – **Naita sonrió jovialmente **– Así que si te agradecería que te hagas a un lado.**

Sakura permanecía aún quieta, o mejor dicho, petrificada, en los brazos de Naita.

**- Suelta a mi hermana-** Dijo Touya, presionando con fuerza los dientes.

**- Se lastimo la rodilla. Pienso llevarla a su casa-** respondió desafiante, ahora que sabía que era la hermana, lo movía además de su caballerosidad, la dulce venganza

**- Voy para allí. Yo podría llevarla.**

**- Me alegro. Podrás acompañarnos entonces-** dijo el chino y pasó por al lado de Touya. Él lo siguió, aún más enfurecido, y le puso la mano en el hombro.

Syaoran, que había acompañado, contra su voluntad, a Naita a hacer las compras para la escuela, pasó en un instante de los celos y la bronca, a sentir (apenas) un poco de empatía por el muchacho y se aproximó, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Sakura. Ella dejó de lado el miedo, para sonreír francamente ante su... ante "Li".

**- Naita, deja de provocar a- **Syaoran miró a Touya- este...

Cuando el hermano de Sakura se volteó para ver a quien lo trataba de ese modo, intentó descubrir que tenía su hermana para enamorar a los chinos.

Lo miró fijamente, y se preparó para golpearlo, nadie más que él sabía como había sufrido Sakura la pérdida, como había llorado noche tras noche desde que había llegado a Daikota, hasta partir de allí. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo, más bien dicho, alguien. Sakura había pegado un brinco de los brazos de Naita y se colgó del brazo de Touya, impidiéndole moverse.

Su hermano la miró a los ojos, primero desafiantemente, pero al encontrarse con esa tierna mirada, le sonrió.

**- Vamos a casa**- Dijo y la cargó en sus brazos.

**- Adiós Naita, adiós--** —Sakura suspiró, conteniendo las ganas de llamarlo por su nombre. **– Adiós Li.**

Cuando se hubieron ido, Syaoran miró con recelo al muchacho.

**- Sólo la quise ayudar-** se defendió **– Además ese grandote coqueteó con mi hermana en la estación de tren y me hubiese venido bien demostrarle quien manda **

Naita echó unos golpes al aire, parecía un niño. Pero Syaoran no rió. No es que acostumbrara hacerlo, desde que ambos vivían juntos en Hong Kong, siempre se habían llevado mal, pero Naita sabía qué hacer para que, sin llegar a sonreír, aflojara apenas un poco sus gestos rígidos y amargados.

Esta vez no fue así. Y no sólo eso, sino que caminó sin mirarlo

**- Podrían haberse quedado los dos en Hong Kong. ¿No? -**Comentó indiferentemente Syaoran.

**- Ver a esa niña te afectó la memoria. ¿Acaso no sabes cuanto adoro entorpecer tu vida? –** Rió Naita

Syaoran se detuvo, y miró con furia a su compañero

**- Mantente alejado de Sakura. Kinomoto –** Se corrigió

Naita levantó una ceja, en señal de incredulidad

**- Pensé que era historia del pasado**

**- Lo es, ya no me importa**

**- Entonces no veo por qué no puedo acercarme a ella.**

**- No digas que no te lo advertí.**

Naita sonrió.

**- ¿Y desde cuando yo oigo tus advertencias?**

El resto del camino, Syaoran no pudo pensar más que en Sakura, en su rostro entre las manos de Tsukishiro el día anterior, en su voz en el teléfono pidiéndole distancia.

8888

**Paso a responder lo reviews de la introducción y el primer capítulo. Pero primero quiero decir que me gusta que haya lectores nuevos porque los que ya habían leído el anterior me iban a pelear y esas cosas :P**

**Lfanycka: **Bueno, primero, que lindo que te esté gustando… Me parece que está más bueno este que el anterior (o sea, que éste mismo cuando estaba mal escrito) (como si éste estuviera re bien escrito :P), así que mejor que te hayas encontrado ahora con él y no cuando eran un montón de payasadas una atrás de otra. Aunque tengo que admitir que extraño las payasadas; bueno, a lo mejor empiece a escribir nuevas payasadas pero mejor redactadas :P

**Odisea:** En dos o tres capítulos explicamos el comportamiento raro de Mei y Syaoran, creo que ni en el _fic_ viejo ni en el nuevo logro explicar bien que es lo que pasa. Pero bueno, a lo mejor salga mejor en este, ya veremos. Lo de las profecías le mete más misterio a la historia, antes no estaba tan explicitado, me gusta mucho más como está quedando ahora. ¡Ay! ¡Como me divierte que yo sepa el final y ustedes no! :P A las dos personas de la otra escena más vale que te acostumbres porque van a cargosear en toda la historia, n_n

**Vmi5: ¡**Alo, alo! (no pregunten que significa eso) Haré el mejor intento para no tardar mucho, de acá al capítulo 10 creo que ya está todo escrito. Aunque el 10 viene con remodelaciones (¡No sabés que me pasó! Iba yo muy feliz escribiendo el capítulo once y corrigiendo el diez y, ¡Catapumblas!, se me rompió la compu. Decí que ya tengo todos los capítulos anteriores acá, voy a tratar de ir adelantándolos en el ciber a los capítulos como para no atrasarme... ¡Es más, ahora mismo me pongo en eso n_n )

**Choko_lucy: **A mi me gusta tu review, a vos mi historia, estamos a mano n_n. Para que te desestreses un poco, te aviso que de acá al capítulo 10 u 11 van a ir saliendo de un tirón, cada dos o tres días. Si me cuelgo una semana, pero dentro de todo rápido. Y le voy a meter pila a los otros capítulos así quedan lindos y los termino rápido. A ver si de una vez por todas _termino_ con una de mis historias. Bueno, bueno, espero que eso te alivie y gracias por los cumplidos.

**Bueno gente linda, además de agradecerles por los reviews les prometo una pronta actualización y nos estamos cyberoliendo pronto.**


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

_Las cartas se liberarán para salvarse, y se salvarán asesinando a su dueña_

SAKURA

Miro el almanaque, sí. Hoy se cumple un año. Me pregunto si él recordará, como yo, los momentos que pasamos. Seguro que no…

Me aproximo a la ventana y miro, Kero sigue durmiendo, lo sé porque la habitación está en silencio. Recuerdo las palabras de Syaoran

**- Tú me gustas mucho –** murmuro, y sonrío. No puedo evitarlo, es que lo quiero tanto. Doy un giro en el suelo y me echo en mi cama. Abrazo mi almohada con todas mis fuerzas **– Tu también me gustas Syaoran.**

Suelto la almohada y miro el techo. ¿Por qué Syaoran no me escribió en todo este tiempo? Le he escrito tantas veces. Debe estar ocupado. Quizás las escuelas allí son más exigentes que aquí. ¡La escuela!

De un brinco me pongo de pie. Hoy me levanté súper temprano para llegar a horario, pero me entretuve tanto pensando en Syaoran que perdí la noción del tiempo. Me pongo el uniforme a toda velocidad. Falta tan poco para terminar el año escolar.

A lo mejor pueda ir a verlo en las vacaciones. Le preguntaré en la próxima carta que le envíe… Aunque dudo que me responda, nunca lo hace… ¡No! ¡No pienses así Sakura-Chan! Syaoran te quiere, te lo dijo, ¿No? Debe estar ocupado

Bajo las escaleras y me siento a deglutir con todas mis fuerzas el delicioso desayuno que me preparó papá. Miro la foto de mamá, papá la cambió esta mañana. Al lado tenemos un retrato de Touya, lo extrañamos mucho desde que se fue a estudiar a Daikota, pero siempre hablamos con él, al menos dos veces en la semana.

**- Adiós papá-** Digo luego de tragar toda la tostada con gran esfuerzo. Le beso la mejilla **– Adiós mamá** – grito y corro a ponerme mis patines.

En el camino a la escuela, veo a lo lejos una figura alta y angelical

**- ¡Yukito!-** Digo y aumento la velocidad hasta llegar a su lado.

**- Hola Sakura, hacía tiempo que no te veía.-** Dice sonriente, como siempre.

**- Es la escuela, absorbe mucho de mi tiempo. ¿Para dónde ibas?**

**- A la casa de una compañera a estudiar, tenemos un examen la semana que viene.**

Sonrío, la verdad que sería un gusto ser atendido por un médico tan adorable como él. A veces no entiendo por qué mi hermano quiso irse a estudiar tan lejos, pudiendo quedarse aquí, con nosotros, con Yukito… ¡Pero los motores de mi hermano son muy raros! Casi incomprensibles

**- Seguro que te irá muy bien **

**- Y tú vas a la escuela... ¿Cierto?-** Me pregunta, afirmo con la cabeza.

**- ¿Quieres venir a cenar a casa?-** le pregunto, quiero poder verlo a él y, quizás, a Yue. **– Mi padre no estará en casa esta noche, no quiero quedarme sola.**

**- Por supuesto-** me dice. **– te veré a las...**

**- ¡Siete! –** Digo mientras me despido de él. Patino a toda velocidad hasta llegar. No sé como lo logré, pero llegué al salón antes que el profesor. Mientras me siento, saludo a Tomoyo. Ella está feliz, como siempre. Me giro para saludar a Syaoran… Casi lo olvido... Miro de reojo a Tomoyo y ella me sonríe con dulzura.

**- Es un reflejo-** aclaro y siento como mis mejillas se tornan rosas.

El profesor entró al aula así que me acomodo en el asiento. Comienza a hablar sobre números, fracciones, equis, i griegas y zetas. ¿No sería más divertido si hablara acerca de Syaorans, Eriols y Mei Lins? O tan sólo de Syaorans, me conformaría con eso... ¡Pero no! Este profesor parece obsesionado con las tediosas matemáticas.

**- ¡Qué larga se me hizo esta clase!-** le digo a Tomoyo cuando salimos del salón, ella también luce cansada.

Tengo ganas de irme a mi casa, pero aún tengo práctica de Porrista. Y Tomoyo de Canto.

Para hacer tiempo, nos recostamos bajo un cerezo.

**- Hoy-- **Dice Tomoyo, ya sé lo que va a decir.

**- Sí.-** la interrumpo - **¿Sabes? Ansío verlo, ansío reencontrarme con él ¡Para decirle sin tapujos que lo quiero!- **esto último lo dije a tono de voz bastante elevado. Miro a mí alrededor, un par de rostros curiosos observan y otros dejan escapar sonrisas disimuladas. ¡Qué vergüenza! Me cubro el rostro, aún así puedo imaginar el rostro sonriente de Tomoyo.

- **¿Has podido hablar con él?**

**- No, aún no **

Siempre que llamo a su hogar no hay nadie. ¿Me pregunto si el número es correcto?

**- ¿Respondió las cartas?**

**- Tampoco** – Otra vez vuelve la tristeza a mí, siempre ese pensamiento negro vuelve. A lo mejor se arrepintió, no me quiere, no le gusto. ¿Cómo no le dije antes lo que sentía?

**- Debe estar ocupado – **Me alienta Tomoyo –**Por qué no le escribes, diciéndole que estás preocupada, que precisas que te responda**

Lo hago, esperanzada. Todo va a estar bien, lo sé. Debo dejar de pensar en cosas oscuras. Tomo una hoja de la carpeta y comienzo a escribir

Querido Syaoran:

Estaba recordándote, puesto que hoy se cumple un año del día en que te has ido. Y te extraño mucho. ¿Sabes? Kero dice que esta alegre de no verte, pero creo que él también te extraña porque no deja de nombrarte, Tomoyo también te extraña, y siempre me pregunta por ti. En verdad no se que responderle, porque no sé nada desde que te fuiste…

Es por eso que te escribo, porque estaba preocupada ¿Podrías contestarme si lees esto? Sé que no debes tener mucho tiempo, sólo quiero saber si estás bien. Bueno, mándale mis saludos a Mei Lin, y cuídate mucho.

Con cariño

_Sakura._

Mientras doblo el papel me pregunto su escribir "Con cariño" al final fue demasiado. Sin querer me sonrojo, y Tomoyo sonríe. Creo que ha podido leer algo de lo que escribí. Está decidido, hoy, cuando salga de clases, pasaré por algún negocio y le mandaré esta carta

SYAORAN

Hace ya un año que llegué de Japón. Aún la extraño como el primer día. Le escribí varias veces, pero aún no responde. Quizá le resulta incómodo que le escriba, al fin y al cabo, ella sabe que a mi me gusta y aunque Mei Lin insiste en que sólo es un poco tímida, yo creo que a ella no le pasa lo mismo.

Mei Lin me mira, sabe que es lo que pienso, y yo sé que ella lo sabe. Pero no puedo hablarlo, le destrozaría el corazón. Ya se ha quitado de la cabeza la idea de casarnos, pero aún siento que esto le molesta.

El otro día insistía tanto en que la lleve al parque que tuve que dejar mi entrenamiento. Fui de mala gana, y ella lo notó.

**- ¿Sabes? Ya que has roto nuestra promesa, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es intentar sonreír cuando te pido este único favor.-** Dijo. Yo sabía a que se refería, esa "promesa", que yo mismo le pedí que rompiéramos cuando descubrí cuánto quería a Sakura.

**- Lo siento-** Dije e intenté parecer feliz el resto del paseo. Pero no podía estarlo realmente, había recordado a Sakura, y mi corazón estaba a punto de dejar de latir.

Eso habrá sido hace más de dos semanas, Mei Lin ya siquiera habla de "nuestra promesa", pero sé que aún la recuerda, y le duele.

Intento concentrarme en mi desayuno, se ve apetitoso, pero no tengo hambre. La puerta se abre, es Naita.

**- Hola-** dice, lo miro.

A veces me molesta que él viva en nuestra casa. ¿Acaso nuestras familias no estaban enfrentadas desde hacía varios siglos? ¿No debíamos ser "enemigos mortales"?

Pues, se ve que no. Porque mi madre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos al enterarse de que el resto de su familia había fallecido, a excepción, claro, de su hermana.

Su hermana es Unmei, es mayor que nosotros, y es muy poderosa, pero su magia se limita sólo a la lectura del futuro, no puede invocar fuerzas más que la de la luna y mayormente con motivos de sanación. Es un poco extraño, yo creo que en el fondo es una elección suya, pero ella asegura que es el único poder al que sabe acceder.

De todas formas, Naita me cae mal. Odio su actitud, siempre sonríe, ¿Cómo puede? Su familia está muerta ¡Debería vivir de duelo! Y anda con sus cabellos siempre teñidos de un color distinto, ahora, plateado, llamando la atención de mis hermanas... ¡Es tan molesto!

**- Hola- **lo saludo.

**- Vamos. **– Ordena, me levanto sin terminar mi desayuno, mientras más pronto comience mi entrenamiento, más pronto quitaré de mi vista a ese tipo

Nos preparamos en el patio trasero, yo estoy listo, creo que él también. Me sonríe, odio esa sonrisa de superioridad que siempre porta. No es extraño que la lleve, ya que este muchacho es muy fuerte, debo admitirlo. Tanto en su capacidad física como en sus poderes.

Empezamos con el saludo respetuoso y él ataca primero con patadas de artes marciales. Tiene una gran velocidad y me cuesta esquivar sus golpes, pero finalmente logro una prudente distancia e intento golpearlo. Lo logro, él cae pero hace una pirueta y se levanta al instante.

Peleamos por muchas horas, él invoca al Dios del fuego, puede controlarlo mejor que yo, y yo al Dios del trueno. Pero apenas si puedo con su magia. ¡Es muy fuerte!

Siento que mis poderes se van desgastando, y luego…

¿Dónde estoy? Abro los ojos. Es Mei Lin. Está sentada al lado mío ¿Qué hago recostado?

**- Tú y Naita se desmayaron durante el entrenamiento –** Dijo. A veces me pregunto si lee mi mente

**- ¿Perdí el conocimiento?-** Ella afirmó. Intento reincorporarme, pero apenas si logro sentarme en la cama.

Desde aquí puedo observar como Naita aún sigue durmiendo. Al fin y al cabo, soy más fuerte que él. O por lo menos puedo recuperarme más rápido.

**- Mei Lin-** Dijo Naita mientras abría lentamente los ojos. Aprovecho que ella no mira para levantarme, de seguro hubiese insistido en que me quede acostado.

Oigo a Naita pedirle agua, y a ella levantarse del asiento, y luego me voy. Salgo cerrando la puerta de mi habitación y camino a paso veloz hacia la puerta del jardín. Cuando estoy afuera, me recuesto bajo la sombra de un árbol. Intento relajar mi mente, ese estúpido enfrentamiento de magia me dejó la cabeza adolorida.

A veces me pregunto que sería de mí si no conociera a Sakura. Seguiría siendo el triste muchacho que no tenía un fin en la vida, más que ser "fuerte", o "poderoso". ¿Qué tal si Sakura no hubiese sido la Card Captor? Quizás yo hubiese podido, en ese caso, ser el dueño de las cartas. Y de todas formas no hubiese sido tan feliz como soy ahora, recordándola.

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? Me gusta, lo sé...

Pero siento que hay algo más. Siento que…

¿La amo?

Oigo pasos aproximándose por la calle. Me incorporo, es ¡Un cartero!

Corro a toda prisa hacia él y le pregunto si tiene alguna carta para la familia Li. Me entrega un par, pero son puras cuentas. Me giro para llevarlas a casa y me encuentro con Mei Lin. Ella sonríe, no sé que le ve de divertido. Otro día más sin que Sakura responda mis cartas.

Entro a paso lento hacia la casa, y entonces, la angelical voz de mi madre

**-¡Syaoran! ¡Tienes teléfono! ¡Es Sakura!**

Cuando dijo eso caminé rápido, no quería correr, sabía que todas mis hermanas me miraban (Mei Lin ya había comentado el chisme), pero cuando estuve a unos metros del teléfono apuré aún más el paso, y casi troté.

**- ¡Hola!** - dije

**- ¿Syaoran?**

**- ¡Sakura! **– exclamo, su voz suena tan linda, un poco rara, quizá por el teléfono

**- Es bueno encontrarte…**

**- Y para mi es lindo saber de ti** – trato de no hablar fuerte, seguro están todas escuchando detrás de la puerta

**- Mira yo… No sé como decirte esto…**

**- ¿pasó algo?**

**- Es que, creo que me has malinterpretado un poco, yo… El otro día estaba con Yukito en casa y llegó otra carta tuya…**

"Entonces sí le llegan mis cartas" pensé

**- Y… Creo que se quedó con una mala idea. Me comprometes un poco sabes, aunque sé que a él no le gusto.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Él sigue siendo la persona más especial para mí.**

**- Oh**

**- Sí, lo siento, pero te agradecería que—**

**- Claro. Él… Espero que algún día a él también le gustes, y que todo te salga bien.**

**- Gracias, espero que te vaya bien también. Adiós**

Siquiera me dejó despedirme, cortó el teléfono. Me quedé callado, con el tubo en la mano, sin siquiera atinar a cortar.

SAKURA

**- Buenos días, Tomoyo** – Digo al dejar mi bolso en el banco, hoy había llegado a horario a la escuela, no había prisas**. - ¿Aún no llega Li?-** pero apenas pronuncio su nombre recuerdo que no llegaría, ni hoy ni mañana. Me sonrojo, odio cuando expreso en voz alta ese tipo de pensamientos, exponerme así, que todos puedan ver cuanto lo extraño… - **Lo siento. Un reflejo**

SYAORAN

Siempre pensé que lo continuaba queriendo, ese miedo nunca se fue. Quizá porque cuando me contó que le había confesado su amor a Tsukishiro, no podía parar de llorar. Decía que no era amor, que lo quería como a su familia. Pero, sus ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas. Ellos decían más que su boca.

Cuando le conté a Mei Lin que me hablé con Sakura, lo cortante que había sido en el teléfono, y la noticia de que aún le gustaba Tsukishiro, ella me dijo exaltad

**- ¡Esa tonta de Kinomoto!-** Estaba enfurecida, hacía tiempo que no la veía así.

**- Shh –** intenté acallarla, no quería que toda la casa se enterara, era muy doloroso para mí.

El viento sacudía las hojas del árbol bajo el cual estábamos sentados.

Bajó la voz, de hecho por un momento se quedó en silencio, y me miró con su mirada negra, profunda… ¿Me sentía lástima?

**- No puedo creer que… Ella es tan ¡Inmadura!**

**- No digas eso. No puede evitar lo que siente**

**- ¡No se trata de lo que siente, Syaoran! Ella… Es tu amiga. Era tu amiga, no puede causarte ese daño**

**- Uno no controla lo que siente**

**- Pero controla sus acciones** – dijo Mei Lin acercando su rostro al mío, quizá así evitaba levantar la voz **– Y lo que ella hizo fue muy cruel. Pudo haberte dicho antes que no sentía lo mismo, nunca te dio una respuesta a lo que le dijiste, y tú creíste… ¡Yo también lo creí!**

**- Quizá no supo como**

**- ¡Deja de defenderla!**

**- ¡Es que yo la…! **- ¿amo? ¿Era eso lo que quería decir? Me callé. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, presioné entre sí los párpados; que no escape ninguna, ni una sola de mis lágrimas.

Pero enseguida, Mei Lin me acarició el rostro con la mano, y no pude evitar llorar…

SAKURA

La carta que envié nunca fue respondida. Quizá sí estaba ocupado, pero nunca atendía el teléfono, no sabía nada de él. Por un instante pensé en ir a verlo, aunque sea sin avisarle.

Pero no, la pequeña Sakura indefensa que me decía una y otra vez "_Todo va a estar bien_", "_Todo va a estar bien"_, ella ya… Ella ya había crecido, y si Syaoran no respondía ni daba señales de vida, quizá es porque no quería hacerlo. Quizá no me quería.

Bajo las escaleras, estoy un poco asustada. Mi papa lee en el sillón. Me siento a su lado, y él me mira preocupado, no puedo controlar mis lágrimas.

**- ¡Sakura Chan! ¿Qué sucede?**

Cuando me envuelve en su abrazo sólo atino a llorar con más y más fuerza.

**- Quiero irme con Touya, papá.** – Dije entre sollozos **– Quiero irme de Tomoeda.**

----o----O----o----

Syaoran subió al avión, aún tenía las palabras de Unmei revoloteándole en la cabeza. ¿Sería cierto? Las cartas, ¿acaso Sakura estaría en peligro?

Mei Lin se sentó a su lado. Estaba preocupada por su primito, odiaba verlo triste por culpa de Sakura. Odiaba a Sakura por hacerlo sentir tan triste.

8888

**- Vendrás a vernos en las vacaciones... ¿Cierto?- **Dijo Sakura con ternura. Su padre sonrió, un poco triste.

**- Claro que sí.- **Luego le besó la frente.-** Cuídate mucho Sakura**

La niña se subió al colectivo. Llevaba en una mochila a su pequeño y leonino amigo. En el bolso, cubierto por ropa, se encontraba el Libro con las Cartas.

El bus había arrancado, pasaron unos diez minutos y llegaron a un campo, faltaban horas para llegar a Daikota, con su hermano.

Estaba a punto de dormirse, pero algo le indicó que tenía que mirar por la ventana. Lo hizo y pudo ver un avión. Sin razón alguna sonrió.

8888

Syaoran miraba como se agrandaban poco a poco los edificios, antes parecían del tamaño de un grano de arroz, ahora una uña.

Estaba tan cerca, odiaba tener que haber ido. No quería verla, no aún. No. Pero tenía otro motor ahora, Sakura no merecía su pena, Mei Lin tenía razón: Ella había demostrado no quererlo, era irrelevante, e intrascendente. Y sin embargo…

**- Ya estamos cerca, ¿Viste?**

- **Sí, en cualquier momento pisaremos nuevamente Japón**

**- ¿Crees que las cartas se liberarán pronto?** – preguntó Mei Lin

**- No lo sé, Unmei no pudo ser precisa. **

**- Espero que sí, ya no hay mucho que me ate a aquí, quiero que este viaje dure lo menos posible**

**- Podrías haberte quedado, no era necesario que vengas**

**- No seas tonto, sabes que me gusta acompañarte. Al fin de cuentas, pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, ¿No?**

Syaoran se quedó callado un momento, mirándola. ¿Por qué no parecía tan contenta como antes con la idea de casarse con él?

**- Al menos eso dice el destino** – Sonrió. **– Pero dudo que sea lo que tú quieres que suceda**

**- ¡Vamos! –** Dijo ella **- ¿Cómo dices eso? Si sabes que te quiero mucho**

**- Pero no me amas.**

**- No puedo vivir sin protegerte, ¿Qué es eso sino amor?  
- Bueno, supongo que es mejor que me protejas a mi que a ese pelo multifacético de Naita. **–Syaoran rió, le alegraba de alguna forma alejar a Mei Lin de ese idiota.

Ella tragó saliva, sonrosada.

**- Lo siento –** dijo Syaoran, quizá se había excedido

**- Esta bien… Sólo somos amigos –** Ella sonrió, y luego miró a otro lado. En ese momento, la azafata anunció que pronto aterrizarían. Syaoran sintió un nudo en el estómago, recordó la charla que había tenido con Unmei cuando leyó su destino

**- ¿Las cartas se liberarán? ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasará algo a Kinomoto?**

**- Las cartas se liberarán para salvarse, y se salvarán asesinando a su dueña**

Entonces, si él capturaba las cartas, ellas estarían salvadas. Ya no necesitarían asesinarla. Pero no era ese el motivo por el que iba, no le importaba que le sucediera a Sakura, ella ya no importaba. Su objetivo era capturar las cartas. O al menos eso decía

8888

**Bueno, bueno, aquí el capítulo tres. Mi mejor intento de él al menos. Respondo rapidín los reviews (disculpen si el capítulo es más corto, es que en serio no tengo mucho que agregar):**

**Vmi5: **Tengo que preguntar, ¿Qué significa el nick? Ah, en fin, primero que nada, nunca es una molestia el exceso de reviews, no me enfada en lo absoluto, y segundo en este capitulo se explica un poco todo del enojo de los Li con la linda Sakura, aunque se abren un montón de misterios, tururu turururururururú turururu. Ojala te guste también este capítulo.

**Odisea: **Touya es re ganador (todas/os caen a sus pies) y creo que es el que la va a pasar mejor (y sí, estoy hablando de _eso_). Naita es un amor, te va a terminar cayendo bien, y bueno, acá hay algo así como una explicación, aunque se abren nuevos caminos misteriosos, como dije más arriba. Ojala te guste y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

**Little Angel Fire: **¡Ahhh! ¡Pensé que los antiguos lectores nunca me encontrarían! :P Que bueno tenerte acá, así hay alguien que puede comparar las historias y decir "que lindo que está escrito, sos taaaaan genial". Prometo que actualizo mucho más rápido esta para que puedas leer el final tan esperado. n_n Besos, y nos vemos en el próximo.

**Lfanycka: **Otra con nick raro, (habló la que vive de nick raros en nick raros y encima los cambia para dos por tres, si se les vuelve confuso, pueden decirme Lucía). El amor es la cosa más linda y menos comprensible de todas. Pero por eso mismo es la más linda eh, no vaya a pensarse que es al revés. ¡Ahí te ves!


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

_Tu destino es capturar las cartas, protegerlas. La vida te dará tiempo y el abrigo de una mujer de tu linaje, que siempre te guardó en el corazón. Tu destino es proteger las cartas, y ellas te protegerán a ti._

Sakura entró a su casa, aún estaba sonrosada, no sólo por el incidente, o las preguntas que Touya realizó en el camino, sino por la interrupción de Syaoran. Aunque él no le había hablado directamente (siquiera se había despedido de ella) la había mirado fijamente y eso la hacía derretirse.

**- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto, Sakura?- **Preguntó Fujitaka luego de saludar a su hija. Ella balbuceó un "estaba", nerviosa, pero Touya respondió velozmente quitándola del apuro.

**- Se quedó tomando un helado con Tomoyo** - Luego de decir esto miró a su hermana, y ella sonrió.

Cenaron, y Sakura subió las escaleras a toda velocidad. Quería aprovechar que Touya había ido a casa de Yukito, para conversar con Kero y hacer unas cosas de la escuela. Sabía que su hermano era un experto en absorberle el tiempo, y era lo que ella más necesitaba últimamente.

Al verla, Kero parecía enfadado.

**- ¡Sakura-Chan!-** Dijo lanzándose a sus brazos **- ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué no me llamaste esta mañana?**

**- Kero –** Ella lo abrazó **– Me entretuve con Tomoyo** – mintió. **– Si no te llamé esta mañana es porque te veías muy lindo durmiendo...**

**- Me veo lindo a todas horas, no sé por qué te sorprende. ¡No te imaginas como me aburrí! Tu videojuego no anda**

8888

Mei Lin acababa de sacar un pollo del horno, cuando oyó abrirse la puerta.

**- ¿Pudieron comprar todas las cosas?** – preguntó adivinando de quienes se trataba

**- Eso espero, porque no pienso acompañarlo de nuevo** – Dijo Syaoran y caminó por el pasillo directo a su habitación, su prima lo observó con tristeza.

**- Me invitó a cenar**- dijo el aludido, ella lo miró sorprendida. **– En realidad, me invité solo.** – Sonrió y ante tan bello gesto ella no pudo más que sonrosarse**- Estás muy linda-** dijo él, sin poder contener las ganas de besarla

Ella lo evitó girando el rostro al costado. Él se quedó detenido, con sus labios en las mejillas de ella, que pronto comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

**- Lo siento mucho, no lo haré de nuevo, por favor, no llores más.**

**- No entiendes, es que yo… No tuve otra opción,** – Dijo Mei Lin tomando su rostro entre las manos. – **y lo siento mucho, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa… La profecía—**

**- Basta, no quiero oír de eso. **– dijo él alejándose bruscamente. Tan conveniente resultaban las profecías de su hermana a veces, pero otras eran dolorosas. **- Yo entiendo, es el destino. Lamento haberme acercado así a ti.**

Ella abrió la boca, quiso decirlo, pero no pudo. La profecía, aquella tan dolorosa, era también la más conveniente. Conveniente para Syaoran, para su familia. Pero… ¿Para ella?

No podía, no podía, pero quería, quería tomar su rostro entre las manos y acariciar su boca con un beso. Y quiso hacerlo, estaba tan cerca, medio centímetro, cuando se escuchó el grito de su primo.

**- ¡Tu hermana al teléfono!**

Naita se alejó rápidamente de Mei Lin, y luego caminó hacia el pasillo, donde estaba el teléfono. Ella se quedó en la cocina, sonriendo. Era mejor así, el momento anterior había sido una confusión, un impulso, pero no podía dejarse vencer por ellos. Tenía que protegerlo, si lo amaba, debía casarse con Syaoran…

**- ¡Hermanita! –** Dijo Naita al teléfono.

**- Ey, bombón,** – se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono - **¿No te parece que es hora de que vuelvas a casa?**

**- ¡Están invitados a comer! –** se oyó la voz de Mei Lin asomándose al pasillo.

**- Dice Mei Chan que—**

**- Sí, sí. Ya oí. Bueno, pregunta que qué necesita que lleve, iré para allá en un momento.**

8888

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con qué no anda? Andaba a la perfección la última vez que jugué. –** preguntó Sakura.

**- ¡Eso fue así casi cuatro años!**

**- Puede que tengas razón. Debe haberse roto –** Sakura colocó su mano con ternura sobre la cabeza redonda de Kero. **- ¡Vamos a arreglarla!**

**- ¡Sakura!-** Gritó Fujitaka desde la sala. -** ¡Tienes teléfono!**

La muchachita bajó corriendo las escaleras, esperaba un llamado, en su apuro, olvidó que aún sostenía la cabeza de Kero. Al pobre leoncito no le quedó otra opción que fingirse muñeco, lo cual es muy difícil cuando una niña te aprieta la cabeza.

**- ¿Hola?-** Dijo Sakura

**- Hola Sakura –** Dijo Eriol del otro lado de la línea.

**- ¡Eriol!**

**- ¡Eriol!-** gritó Kero.

Fujitaka se asomó, y Sakura sonrió mientras una gota de sudor recorría su nuca.

**- "Eriol ¿Ya has llegado a Japón"** – Dijo imitando la voz de Kero, este parecía ofendido, "yo no hablo así" pensó.

**- Aún no, pensaba llamarte mañana, cuando lleguemos, pero Nakuru insistió en saber de Touya.**

**- Dile que Touya está en Tomoeda, vino de sorpresa.**

**- ¡Que emoción!** - gritó Nakuru desde el otro lado. Eriol reía.

**- Es una buena noticia para ella. **– Dijo.

**- Sí, también para nosotros, ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar un café por la mañana?**

**- Claro, antes del colegio, así nos ponemos al día.**

**- ¡Perfecto! Te veré mañana.**

**- A las siete, en el Rey Pingüino, allí vemos a donde vamos.**

8888

**- Syaoran. –** Dijo Mei Lin mientras golpeaba la puerta.** - Ven, la comida está casi lista.**

**- ¡Vamos amargado!**- gritó Naita desde el comedor **- ¡Se esta enfriando!**

**- Déjalo, que se quede**- Dijo Unmei y le golpeó con los palillos chinos en la cabeza.

Mei Lin ignoró todo esto.

**- ¿Vendrás a comer?**

**- Sí, ya voy. Empiecen sin mí.**

La muchachita obedeció y volvió al comedor, se sentó y comenzó a comer. Pronto oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, y los pasos de Syaoran.

**- Hola Syaoran, tanto tiempo** – Dijo Unmei.

**- Li**- corrigió el muchacho **– Soy Li.**

**- Siempre tan sonriente.** – Dijo y lo miró desafiante. **– Eras más alegre antes de venir a Japón**

**- Estaba perfectamente alegre antes de que tú llegues…**

Unmei se sonrió, y clavó el tenedor con fuerza en una pata de pollo que, como sabía, eran las preferidas de Syaoran.

**- Eres muy directo, muchacho... Lástima que no eres igual de fuerte.-** y miró orgullosa a su hermano menor, quien observaba divertido.

Syaoran se sirvió la porción restante de ensalada que, si bien no era la preferida de Unmei, sabía perfectamente que ella odiaba comer carne sola.

**- Tú hablas sobre fuerza, pero ni siquiera tus adivinaciones son correctas. –** Sin decir más se metió la mayor cantidad de ensalada, que pudo, en la boca.

**- Mis adivinaciones han sido correctas, ¿Acaso no te dije que te reencontrarías con Sakura? –** Sonrió ante la expresión de Syaoran al oír el nombre, **- ¿No te dije que las cartas se liberarían?- **y de un manotazo metió la pata de pollo en su boca y comenzó a masticar bruscamente.

**- Pues sí, pero también dijiste que Naita y yo éramos Némesis, y ahora estamos cenando juntos, como… **– Colocó el tenedor sobre el trozo de pechuga restante, - **…buenos amigos**

Unmei colocó el tenedor sobre la misma porción de pollo

**- Que sean amigos, **- Ambos comenzaron a tirar de la porción, **– No hace que dejen de ser Némesis.**

Y así continuó la cena, en la casa de los Li.

8888

Cuando Sakura despertó al día siguiente, se negó a desayunar, explicándole a su padre que había quedado en verse con Tomoyo. Odiaba mentirle, pero sabía que si nombraba a un hombre, pensaría lo peor.

**- ¿Con Tomoyo?-** preguntó Touya con curiosidad.

**- Sí-** Dijo Sakura nerviosa.

El muchacho levantó la vista del periódico y miró fijamente a su hermana.

**- Tú no me mientes ¿Verdad, Monstruo?**

**- ¡Claro que no herma--** - Sakura reaccionó, **- ¡¿A quién llamas monstruo?!**

**- A ti ¿A quién más?**

**- ¡¡Yo no soy un Monstruo!!** – Dijo y le pisó con fuerza el pie.

Touya gritó

**- ¡Los Monstruos sí sanan rápido las heridas de Rodilla!**- Ante ese comentario, Sakura se sonrosó.

**- Ya cállate- **dijo y salió corriendo.

**- ¿A quién irá a ver? -** se preguntó y se levantó de la silla.

Cuando Sakura salió de la casa aún pisaba con fuerza el suelo, enfadada por los comentarios de su hermano. Kero asomó la cabeza del bolso.

**- No debiste mentirle a tu hermano, Sakura-Chan.**- Dijo Kero. Sakura lo miró.

**- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!**

**- Quiero ver a Eriol** - Dijo Kero y miró a los ojos a su dueña, ¿Quién podía enfadarse ante tan tierno rostro? (Sakura sí podía)

**- ¡Pues luego de aquí me voy a la escuela! ¡No puedo llevarte a todos lados, Kero!**

**- Ya, ya, no te enfades. Te saldrán arrugas. **– Dijo Kero y aleteando con suavidad se elevó a la altura de la mejilla de Sakura y la besó.

**- Sólo por esta vez, estás perdonado.**

**- ¡Hola Sakura!-** gritó Naita. La muchacha tomó bruscamente la cabeza de Kero y la metió en su bolso.

**- Ho-hola, Naita** – Dijo. El muchacho sonrió.

**- Es un poco temprano para ir a la escuela, no te parece**

**- Voy a ver a un amigo –** respondió inocentemente.

"_Syaoran mataría por esta información_" pensó Naita y volvió a sonreírle a su 'amiga'.

**- ¿Y tú?**

**- Venia a verte.** – Sakura se sonrosó. – **Quería saber como andabas de la rodilla.**

**- Estoy mejor. – **Dijo y recordó el comentario de su hermano **– Soy del tipo que sana rápido**

**- Las niñas bonitas son las que más pronto sanan, es una lástima, nos quita a los chicos la posibilidad de protegerlas**

Touya observaba la situación, y estaba listo para lanzarse sobre ese molesto niño. Sin embargo, alguien hizo que hasta su último nervio se estremeciera.

**- ¡Touya!-** gritó Nakuru y se le trepó en la espalda.

- **¡Sakura!-** Dijo Eriol y se aproximó a su amiga. Ella saltó hacia él y lo abrazó con dulzura.

**- ¡Eriol!-** gritó ella.

"_Eriol... Debo recordar ese nombre_" pensó Naita.

**- Bueno, mejor dejarlos solos. Adiós, Sakura. –** Dijo Naita, e hizo un gesto saludando a Eriol. **– Te veré luego**.- Dijo y al momento de irse le sacudió los cabellos con ternura.

**- ¿Quién es él?-** preguntó Eriol.

**- Naita, lo conocí ayer** – sonrió Sakura. **– Es amigo de—**

**- Syaoran.**

**- ¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**- Su presencia mágica, ¿no la sientes? Es muy parecida, como si la de ambos tuviera el mismo origen.**

**- ¿Presencia mágica?**

Sakura recordó el día anterior, cuando estuvo en brazos de él, que se sintió como si estuviera con Syaoran. Había pensado que se trataba del aroma, pero quizá era lo que decía Eriol.

**- Vamos a tomar el café prometido, y me cuentas todo sobre las cartas ¿Quieres?**

**- ¡Sí!**

8888

**- ¡Syaoran!- **gritó Naita cuando entró a la casa de su "Némesis".

**- ¡Soy Li!-** Dijo este, aunque pese a esta aclaración insistente por parte de él, él parecía nunca entenderla. -** ¿Cuándo aprenderás a golpear la puerta?**

**- No importa eso.** – Naita se recostó en el sillón – **tengo información importante sobre Sakura.**

**- No me interesa. -** Dijo un poquito crispado Syaoran, ¿Acaso la habría visto nuevamente?

**- Te doy una pista... "Salir con un muchacho".**

"¿_Tsukishiro?_" pensó Syaoran

**- Convence a Mei Lin de salir conmigo a cenar y te daré toda la información que quieras. Por cierto, tenía una presencia mágica muy poderosa. –** Dijo Naita. La ducha se cerró, Mei Lin saldría en cualquier momento - **¡No digas nada eh! Mejor me voy antes de que me vea.**

Syaoran no respondió, simplemente se detuvo a mirar por la ventana. Sabía hacía años que Sakura aún sentía cosas por Yukito, pero nunca imaginó que él y ella ahora estuvieran juntos. Aunque tenía sentido, ella era una joven muy bonita, y aunque era más joven que él, no era una niña. De alguna manera, pese a que le generaba un poco de celos la idea (odiaba admitirlo, pero seguía encaprichado con ella), le hacía feliz saber que estaban juntos, que ella, seguramente, se hallaba a gusto con él.

De todas formas, no era importante. Ella ya había demostrado que no lo quería y eso debía bastarle para dejar de pensar. Pero no podía.

Con el pelo aún mojado, y ya vestida con el uniforme, su prima fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

**- Me pareció oír a Naita.**

**- Sí,** – dijo Syaoran, – **vino a buscar una corbata, se le perdió la suya. Y, como es obligatorio en el uniforme… -** Mintió.

**- Casi olvido que hoy comienza las clases con nosotros,** – Mei Lin sonrió, – **será gracioso verlos juntos todo el día.**

**- A veces no entiendo a qué llamas gracioso.**

Mei Lin sacó de la cocina leche y cereales, y Syaoran se sentó a su lado. Ahora era el momento.

**- Naita te mira mucho.**

Ella se sonrosó.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir? Sabes que terminamos hace mucho tiempo.**

**- Es por esa estupidez de la profecía, ¿no?**

**- La estupidez ha acertado bastante hasta ahora, además pensé que te alegrabas de que no esté más con él.**

**- Naita me parece un idiota, -** Mei Lin sonrió, pero parecía cargada de tristeza. **– Pero te quiere de una manera en la que yo no puedo. No es que no te quiera, lo sabes, pero él… Creo que él te--**

**- Basta.**

Ambos se quedaron callados un largo rato. Mei Lin seguramente pensaba en Naita, ella también lo quería, sabía que lo quería, y los momentos en que había sido más feliz, habían sido con él, aunque haya sido sólo una niña.

Pero luego vino Unmei, y la profecía.

"_La única forma de protegerlos, es atándote al que porta la maldición, como las vendas protegen las heridas_". _"¿maldición?"_ Había preguntado Mei Lin. "_Syaoran. Su destino es la muerte pronta, esa es su maldición_".

Las profecías de Unmei eran extrañas, nunca explicaban nada, pero todos optaban por creerlas, pues siempre, de un modo u otro, acertaba.

A veces hasta se preguntaba si acaso esta "adivina" no mentía, manejando a todos a su antojo. Pero no. Unmei no había sido la misma después de la muerte de sus padres, ya no sentía el mismo rencor hacia la familia Li, al contrario, ella y Naita habían demostrado afecto y respeto hacia ellos.

Syaoran la miraba meditar con tristeza. Nunca supo por qué ella había aceptado sin chistar la profecía de Unmei, siempre fue una chica con temperamento, que no dejaba que otros se entrometieran en el camino de su corazón.

Pero el día en que la adivina le dijo "_tu destino es capturar las cartas, protegerlas. La vida te dará tiempo y el abrigo de una mujer de tu linaje, que siempre te guardó en el corazón. Tu destino es proteger las cartas, y ellas te protegerán a ti._", todos dedujeron que se trataba de Mei Lin, y Unmei asintió preocupada. Miró a Naita, y él miró el suelo. La joven aludida, la futura esposa, miró a Syaoran y sonrió, pero no era la misma sonrisa de siempre, era distinta, resignada.

**- Tú también lo miras a él.-** Dijo finalmente Syaoran, intentando quitarse de la cabeza las palabras incomprensibles de Unmei.

**- ¡No es cierto! Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.**

**- Tú piensas que me quieres porque Unmei dijo que debías quererme, que debías casarte conmigo. Eso no quiere decir que sea cierto.**

**- Es el destino, Syaoran.**

**- Podemos cambiarlo.**

**- ¿Podemos?**

8888

**- No me imagino a Syaoran exigiéndote que te trate con más seriedad. -** Dijo Eriol, Sakura tenía los ojos húmedos.

**- ¡Es peor que eso! Apenas si me mira, ¡Me odia! Y no sé por qué.**

**- No te odia. –** Dijo Eriol y le indicó, con el codo, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo los café, la sombra de un árbol, para sentarse. Se dejaron caer debajo y, ahora sí, Kero se asomó.

**- ¿Me has comprado algo delicioso Sakura-Chan?-** dijo el guardián.

**- ¡Pensé que habías venido hasta aquí para ver a Eriol! Ni siquiera lo saludaste**- dijo Sakura. Kero giró la cabeza y se encontró con él.

**- Ah, eh, hola, Eriol. ¿Qué me compraste, Sakura-Chan?-** Eriol sonrió.

**- Toma-** dijo Sakura y le dio una porción de torta. Kero comenzó a devorar. Pronto sintió como lo observaban. Se volteó.

**- ¡Suppy!- **gritó y se lanzó hacia su oscuro amiguito.

**- Suél-ta-me-** dijo Spinel mientras intentaba despegarse del leoncito.

**- ¿Por qué le temes al afecto?**

**- ¿De qué rayos hablas?**

**- Eres insoportable cuando estás así, a tu vida le falta dulzura, toma. –** Kero sonrió y le ofreció torta.

**- ¡No! ¡No! –** Dijo Spinel y se escondió detrás de Eriol.**- Aléjalo.**

**- Ya, Keroberos, lo estás asustando. **– Dijo Eriol y le sonrió.

**- Está bien. Él se lo pierde.** - Dijo y se metió toda la porción en la boca.

**- Deja de pelearlo, Kero-** Dijo Sakura

**- ¿Sientes eso?-** preguntó Eriol. Ella lo miró confundida

**- ¿El qué?-** dijo

**- Esa presencia.**

Sakura se concentró. Sí. La sentía ¿Era?

**- ¡Una carta!-** Dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse. Se golpeó la cabeza con una rama y cayó de nuevo al piso. **– Ouch.**

- **Tienes la cabeza llena de pétalos de cerezo –** dijo Spinel, Eriol la observó divertido.

**- Es tan traviesa.**

**- ¿Qué?** - Sakura sacudió la cabeza, los pétalos caían de a montones. Es más, parecían no dejar de caer.

**- ¡Ya! ¡Salgan!-** Dijo Sakura. Algo le golpeó la cabeza, era la misma rama. ¿Qué no estaba un poco más arriba?

Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, seguían cayendo pétalos, y las ramas se acercaban a ella. ¡Se le acercaban!

Eriol intentó levantarse, una rama le estaba sosteniendo el pie. Sacó una llave quien sabe de donde, y conjuró.

**- Llave que guardas los poderes de la Oscuridad, muestra tu verdadero poder ante Eriol quien ha aceptado esta misión contigo, ¡Libérate!**

Sakura intentó liberar su llave, pero estaba inmovilizada, las ramas la sostenían y no la dejaban moverse. Eriol se preparó para realizar un hechizo, pero no pudo, las ramas lo sostuvieron también.

Kero se levantó y con todas sus fuerzas intentó ayudar a Sakura, pero poco podía con esa débil figura. Ahora que Sakura no tenía las cartas en su poder, no podía transformarse en "El gran guardián Keroberos", era simplemente Kero. Nuevamente intentó defender a su dueña, pero una rama lo golpeó dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

Spinel sí podía convertirse a su forma más poderosa, y lo hizo, pero no era de mucha ayuda, las ramas habían encapsulado a los dos hechiceros y formaron una barrera impenetrable

Sakura dejó ir un quejido de dolor, no podía más, el árbol realmente la estaba lastimando, y además, las flores seguían cayendo, le impedía respirar bien.

De pronto cayó al piso, se giró, había sido Syaoran quien había cortado las ramas con su espada. No la miraba, simplemente seguía cortando las ramas que enredaban a Eriol, hasta liberarlo también.

**- ¿Están bien?- **preguntó. Ambos afirmaron. Eriol miró de reojo a Sakura, ella estaba nerviosa.

**- Dios del fuego ve--** - Syaoran fue interrumpido por unas ramas que lo elevaron por los aires, dejando caer la espada.

**- ¡Syaoran!-** gritó Sakura. El muchacho respondió con un quejido de dolor. Ella tomó la espada que él había dejado caer, - **¡Spinel! Ayúdame a subir.**

La joven se montó en el alado felino que la subió a la copa del árbol, donde estaba Syaoran. Apenas ella descendió sobre una rama, la carta bosque los atacó, pero Spinel la protegió. Recibiendo todo el daño pronto cayó al suelo.

**- ¡Spinel!** – La altura era muy elevada, debía haberse lastimado

Un nuevo gemido de dolor llevó la atención de Sakura de nuevo a Syaoran. Con todas sus fuerzas logró cortar la rama, liberándolo. Él comenzó a caer, inconsciente, pero ella saltó y se abrazó con fuerza, intentando ser quien amortiguara el golpe.

Pero no hubo tal, cayeron sobre un gran colchón de hojas de cerezo. Este "Colchón" le llegaba a los hombros a Eriol, quien cuidaba de Kero, aún inconsciente. Unos centímetros al lado de su cabeza yacía dormido Spinel. Sakura recostó a Syaoran, le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

**- Préstame tu espada ¿Si?-** Se levantó y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el tronco del árbol clavándola allí. Las ramas se "retorcieron" y pronto se hundieron nuevamente en él.

**- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Sakura!-** Gritó la muchacha. El árbol se esfumó, dejando en su lugar la carta Bosque.

Sakura elevó la vista al sentir como los pétalos aún caían. Allí estaba Flor, bailando. Sakura le apuntó con su báculo.

**- Regre—** Flor le sonrió y se convirtió en carta, o se "entregó", como quien dice. Los pétalos fueron llevados por el viento pronto.

Sakura ayudó a todos a levantarse, Eriol miraba el cielo confundido, como buscando allí una respuesta a todo. Syaoran se sacudía los pétalos de la ropa, mirando de reojo a Sakura, que observaba las dos cartas que había capturado. Al paso que iba, ella capturaría la mayoría de las cartas, sería la legítima dueña nuevamente.

- **¿Te sientes bien? –** preguntó ella, notando que él la observaba.

**- Sí, –** dijo Syaoran, mirando a todos lados menos a los ojos de ella. Eriol lo miraba también, así que él era la cita de Sakura.** - ¿Cuándo llegaste a Japón?**

**- Esta madrugada, –** respondió. **– Quise ayudar a Sakura con todo esto de las cartas. ¿Es eso lo que te trae por aquí también?**

**- No, –** respondió secamente, **– tengo mis propias razones. ¿Me devuelves la espada?**

**- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, toma.**

El joven la tomó, sin siquiera mirarla.

- **Me voy a la escuela.** – Anunció. ¿Acaso se trataba de una invitación a ir juntos?

Eriol miró la hora, ya pronto se haría tarde

**- Vayamos todos juntos –** Dijo **– De paso conversaremos de las cartas.**

**- Una adivina me anunció que se liberarían hace algunos años.**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? **– Preguntó Sakura angustiada, él sólo la miró.

**- ¿Te dijo por qué?**

**- No muy bien, algo de que debían salvarse. Pero no pudo decirme más.**

**- Es extraño. Investigaré en los libros de Clow.**

**- Están extrañamente violentas, **– Dijo Sakura. **– No entiendo. ¿Es algo que yo hice mal? ¿Por eso me odian?**

**- No te eches la culpa,** – Dijo Eriol. **– Aún no sabemos qué les pasa.**

8888

**Alooo, paso a responder Reviews rapidín que me estoy yendo de la internés.**

**Odisea: **Buenísimo que te guste. Sobre Naita y Unmei, vas a ver que a pesar de su historia se van a terminar llevando bien (dentro de lo posible) y hasta siendo amigos. Siempre me olvido de los puntos finales. Lo peor es que los veo, ahí, no estando (osea, me doy cuenta de que me falta ponerlos) pero me da tanta fiaca poner el maus, y apretar el boton de punto y después seguirlo leyendo que no lo hago, siempre pensé que nadie se daría cuenta… jaja, aunque ahora voy a tener que empezar a ponerlos, parece. Lo de que Touya es el más suertudo es un poco una exageración, no pienses que voy a andar escribiendo escenas cochinas, no porque tenga nada en contra de ellas, sino porque soy medio mala para escribirlas. Aunque si es cierto que va a ser el más buscado y el único que va a tener más de una novia… mmm bueno, dejo la intriga. Espero que no me haya tardado mucho con el próximo capítulo. Un beso!

**Blouson der herz: **¿Qué es Servus? La gracia de la historia es que no entiendas nada, así yo me puedo regocijar interiormente de que yo si entiendo todo, muajajaja. Que buen nick, que significa? Un beso!

**Valerie: **El gran misterio de quien los separó va a durar hasta el último capítulo, porque soy jo – di – da. Es lindo que te guste y te intrigue, le mete más gracia a la tarea de escribirlo. Lamento informarte que yo era de las que hacían eso, no actualizaban por meses y meses. De hecho, cuando había escrito el fic antes, me había quedado en el anteúltimo capítulo. Intenté escribirlo varias veces, pero no sabía como y pasó un año (sino más) hasta que me acordé de que existía y decidí volver a escribirlo. De todas formas en este tiempo de reescritura me di cuenta de que tengo la historia casi armada. Es más una cuestión de sentarme a escribirlo. Ah, por cierto, sin escribir ese, ya me puse a escribir el que le sigue, una especie de epílogo de la historia que va a ser divertido e interesante, que emoción! Igual para eso faltan como 13 o 15 capítulos. Bueno, me despido.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

_Dos personas se besaban, pero tenían mantas cubriéndoles el rostro._

Mei Lin estaba furiosa cuando vio a Sakura entrar al salón acompañada de su primo, pero entonces vio entrar a Eriol también y supuso que se trataría de un asunto de las cartas. Aún seguía enojada, Syaoran no le había confiado que se encontraría con ellos, pero por lo menos se había quitado de la cabeza lo que más le preocupaba: Que Syaoran estuviera otra vez cautivado por Sakura y que ella lo lastimaría de nuevo.

A penas atravesaron la puerta del salón se separaron, Syaoran caminó hacia el banco de al lado del de su prima y sin decir nada, se sentó. Sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, y quería evitar mirarla a los ojos.

Sakura y Eriol, mientras tanto, caminaron al fondo del salón, él era guiado por ella, quien le ofreció el banco que estaba detrás del suyo.

**- Hiragizawa** - Dijo Tomoyo sonriente y sorprendida al verlo **– no sabía que vendrías.**

**- Buenos días, Daidouji. **– respondió él. – **Ha pasado mucho tiempo.**

**- Sí, mucho.-** Tomoyo volvió la atención pronto hacia su cuaderno, le costaba mirarlo a los ojos.

**- ¡Sí! Ha sido un montón. –** Dijo Sakura - **Pero ya estamos todos juntos de nuevo-** la niña comenzó a reír, Eriol y Tomoyo la miraban sonriendo con ternura.

Cuando Naita entró al salón, portando su cabellera azul fosforescente, todas las chicas se voltearon a mirar, incluso Mei Lin, aunque ésta pronto volvió la vista a la ventana.

**- Syaoran** – dijo el joven **– ¿podemos conversar**?

El aludido se levantó del banco y caminó con él hacia fuera del salón

**- ¿Me conseguiste la cita?**- preguntó Naita emocionado.

**- Sí, hoy en la noche.**

Naita comenzó a brincar para todos lados y con todas sus fuerzas, parecía un niño.

**- Pues, como lo prometido es deuda-** Dijo Naita recobrando la cordura – **te diré con quien estaba Sa—**

**- Eriol.** – Dijo Syaoran – **Ya lo sé.** -Dijo él hablando bajo, tratando de que nadie sepa de que conversaban.

**- ¡Ahora me vas a quitar mi cita! Maldita sea, debí ser más cuidadoso con la información.**

**- Quédate con tu cita, - **Dijo Syaoran mientras entraba al Salón nuevamente.

**- ¿Por qué me la dejas? Pensé que me odiabas…** – preguntó el joven de cabellos azules.

**-Sigues preguntando y te la quito. -** Naita sacudió la cabeza en ambas direcciones, luego le dio coscorrones en la cabeza a Syaoran.

**- ¡Sabía que eras un buen niño después de todo!**

**- ¡Ya suéltame!- **dijo Syaoran** - ¡Qué molesto eres!**

Naita se acercó a saludar a Mei Lin y le dijo algo al oído, ella se sonrosó un poco. Luego, mientras dejaba su mochila en un banco detrás de ella, vio como, al fondo del salón, la pequeña Sakura lo saludaba.

**- ¡Hola Sakura!-** Le dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia ella, (Mei Lin se crispó un poco al oír que la saludaba, pero no se volteó a mirar), luego, miró a Erial. **– Sakura no nos presentó. Pero me pareció oír que tu nombre era Eriol.**

**- Así es. Eriol Hiragizawa**- le extendió la mano. – **Tengo entendido que eres amigo de Syaoran.**

**- Sí, podría decirse. Soy Naita Junjo, pero puedes llamarme sólo Naita. –** Dijo el otro muchacho. Pronto se encontró ante la sonrisa de Tomoyo – **Veo que Sakura tiene amigas muy bonitas, ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**- Daidouji Tomoyo**. – Respondió ella con finura. **– No sabía que eras amigo de Sakura y de Syaoran**

**- ¡Daidouji! Ahora entiendo, ustedes son "esos" Sakura, Daidouji y Hiragizawa de los que Syaoran hablaba en Hong Kong.**

**- ¿Habló de nosotros? Espero que haya dicho cosas lindas.**

**- Sí, de hecho habló cosas muy lindas de una persona en especial** – Dijo, y le sonrió a Sakura.

Ella, para paz de Syaoran, no comprendió la indirecta, y le dio tiempo para que se aproxime a Naita y le murmurara: "Recuerda que tengo el poder de quitarte esa cita."

**- Sí, jefe. –** Dijo Naita y regresó al grupo que lo esperaba expectante de una respuesta **– hablaba muy bien de un tal... Emm, Señor... ¡Smith!, ¡Sí! El señor Smith le caía muy bien-** Naita se jactó por dentro de su increíble velocidad para salirse de problemas**- ¿Verdad Syaoran? –** y extendió el brazo para abrazarlo, pero este ya se había desaparecido. – **¿Syaoran? Que pocas pulgas**

**- Yo no recuerdo a ningún señor Smith **– Dijo Sakura. Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron.

**- Creo que lo conoció en el avión de regreso.-** respondió ágilmente Naita.

**- ¿Aviones dijeron?-** Preguntó Yamazaki mientras se aproximaba manteniendo en alto el dedo índice, y sin que su sonrisa se desdibujara, siquiera cuando hablaba. **-¿Sabían que los antiguos Griegos habían inventado una máquina que volaba?**

**- Oiiiee**- dijo Sakura **- No sabía que existían los aviones desde hacía tanto tiempo.**

**- Tampoco yo** – Agregó Naita.

**- Ya había oído esa historia, al parecer si uno pone un kilo de maní sin cáscara en un recipiente de vidrio, este flota.**

**- Así es. - **Agregó Yamazaki, **– Puesto que los manís pueden resistir la fuerza de gravedad. Es por eso que los griegos colocaban maní en las alas del avión.**

Tomoyo sonreía con ternura al ver a Sakura y a Naita asentir sorprendidos ante la historia que les era contada.

**- ¡Takashi!-** Grito Chiharu mientras lo tomaba de la oreja, - **Te dije que dejes de mentir.**

**- ¿Mentir?-** Preguntó Naita.

**- De hecho, la palabra mentir proviene del antiguo vocablo ruso** – Chiharu le tapó la boca con la mano.

**- Ya vamos.-** Dijo y lo llevó arrastrando.

Sakura miró a Tomoyo.

**- ¿Eran mentiras lo que estaban diciendo?**

**- Ay Sakura...**

Cuando llegó el receso, aún Sakura creía en la historia de Yamazaki. Eriol se había sentado detrás de ella, así que continuaba hablándole acerca del maní, y sus efectos antigravitatorios.

En la clase de Física, la maestra llamó a Syaoran a explicar un ejercicio, él tenía facilidad para eso, por lo tanto no tardó mucho en resolverlo.

Sin embargo, aunque Sakura miró fijamente el pizarrón, no comprendió nada de lo que estaba escrito en el. La figura de Syaoran, el abrazo de hace dos días, cuando el la protegió de Trueno, el aeropuerto hace cuatro años, el oso de felpa. Todos esos recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente y no la dejaban concentrar.

La campanada sonó, y los estudiantes salieron a almorzar.

**- Espérame allí, Sakura. -** Le dijo Tomoyo señalando las rejas que daban al patio de la primaria – **Yo iré a buscar las viandas que preparé.**

Sakura asintió y fue a sentarse en el lugar indicado. Kero aprovechó para salir un rato del bolso en el que había estado durmiendo, y comenzó a quejarse de que tenía hambre.

Pero Sakura no prestó atención, miró al otro lado de la reja, se sentía como enfrentada a un espejo, con la diferencia de que del otro lado todo era al revés. También ella estaba allí, pero tenía apenas once años, y Syaoran y Mei Lin eran amigos suyos. La llave colgaba de su cuello y en el maletín de la escuela estaban todas las cartas Sakura.

De este lado del espejo, en cambio, parecía no haber nadie más que Tomoyo. Apenas tenía tres cartas, la otra la tenía Syaoran, ahora de nuevo un rival. Se descubrió así, en ese instante, con sus dieciséis años cumplidos; era casi adulta, y estaba completamente perdida.

**- Sakura -** dijo Yukito aproximándose, la muchacha volteó a verlo. Él se acercaba caminando, llevaba el maletín de la facultad, y parecía preocupado.

**- Yukito ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te ocurre algo?** – Dijo ella levantándose para caminar hacia él, pero él apuró el paso y con ternura la empujó a sentarse de nuevo, para luego sentarse a su lado.

**- No, estoy muy bien. Vine a acompañar a Touya a buscar unos papeles de la escuela, algo para su currículum. Y quería aprovechar para conversar contigo, me preocupa un poco el tema de las cartas. Touya me contó todo.**

**- Oh, sí. Eriol pudo sentir lo que ocurría, así que vino. Todos estamos preocupados, es muy extraño.**

**- Es bueno que él esté aquí, –** Dijo Tsukishiro **– Sabrá ayudarnos. También el pequeño Li, ¿Cómo están las cosas con él?**

Sakura suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ojalá supiera. Oportunamente, para salvarla de la conversación incómoda, volvía ya Tomoyo con las viandas, un poco detrás la seguía Eriol

**- ¡Tsukishiro! –** Saludó ella sonriente. **- ¿Te quedarás a almorzar con nosotros?**

**- No podría decir que no.**

Tomoyo y Eriol se sentaron formando un amplio círculo con los otros dos, y comenzaron a repartir las viandas

**- Menos mal que traje comida de sobra, no sólo nos acompaña Kero, que es de apetito voraz, sino que además el joven Tsukishiro. Por cierto ¡Qué bonita era la muchacha con la que estabas el otro día!** – Comentó Tomoyo **- ¿Era tu novia?**

Sakura sonrió cómplice.

**- No lo sé.** – Respondió él **– De todas formas, está actuando un poco extraña, **– dijo, como meditando en voz alta– **creo que le molesta algo y no se qué es. El otro día quería hablar con ella, pero vino Touya y tuve que pedirle que se fuera.**

**- ¡La echaste!-** gritaron las dos jovencitas a coro.

**- ¡No! No... Es que hacía mucho que no lo veía y quería estar a solas con él, conversar.**

"_Siempre fueron muy buenos amigos_" pensó Sakura, pero aún sintiéndose mal por la pobre Nabiki.

**- ¡Sakura!-** Gritó Naita y se aproximó a la chica. Kero automáticamente se dejó caer como si fuera un peluche

**- Hola Naita. ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de clases?** – respondió ella un poco sorprendida de recibir tanto afecto por parte de un chico que apenas conocía, y escondiendo al pequeño guardián al lado de su regazo.

**- Bien, creo -** Respondió el muchacho, y se sentó entre Yukito y ella, no sin antes echarle a este una mirada desafiante. Él sin tomarse por agredido comenzó a comer feliz y satisfecho.

**- ¿Tú también comerás con nosotros, Junjo Kun? –** Preguntó Tomoyo con cortesía.

**- Por favor, sólo dime Naita,** – Dijo él – **Mei Lin preparó unos almuerzos deliciosos, comeré con ellos de seguro. **

Sakura al escuchar el nombre de Mei Lin recordó de golpe todos los sucesos extraños de los últimos días, lo fríos que ellos eran, y no pudo disimular su tristeza.

**- ¿Te sucede algo, Sakura Chan? –** preguntó Naita

**- ¿No te parece que te encuentras demasiado cerca de mi hermana?**

Touya se acercaba echando chispas, vestía formal, de camisa y corbata, y llevaba un papel en la mano, que si no fuera por el folio ya estaría arrugadísimo.

**- ¡Lo mismo digo! –** gritó Naita desafiante, pero justo cuando Touya se estaba por arremangarse, Syaoran apareció y sin decir nada a nadie, tomó a Naita de las ropas y se lo llevó.

**- ¡Ya verás cuando te encuentre solo! –** gritaba Naita mientras era arrastrado.

**- Sí, sí –** Dijo Touya sin darle importancia y tomó el lugar que antes hubiera sido ocupado por Naita, entre su hermana y Yukito

**- Ya era hora de que se vaya ese chico raro. Ya van dos veces que lo vemos hoy.**

**- ¿De dónde se conocerán?**- se preguntó Tomoyo

- **No sé, -** respondió Eriol – **pero parecen buenos amigos.**

Sakura le acomodaba la manga de la camisa a su hermano mientras le hablaba.

**- ¿Conseguiste los papeles que necesitabas, hermano?**

**- Sí** - respondió él, - **¿Ese almuerzo es tuyo?**

**- Sí, hoy Tomoyo preparó almuerzo para todos.**

**- Ah, entonces sí lo como.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con "entonces si"?** – Sakura soltó de golpe la manga de la camisa de su hermano. Él terminó de acomodarse la camisa solo.

**- Sólo digo que debo cuidar mi salud para poder seguir el ritmo de vida de un trabajador.**

- **¡Estás insinuando que mi comida daña la salud!**

**- Me parece que lo dije muy claramente, no estaba precisamente insinuando.**

Los hermanos comenzaron a pelear –de nuevo- hasta que alguien detuvo la pelea.

**- ¡Touya!-** gritó una muchacha y se trepó a su espalda, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

**- ¡Suéltame Akisuki! -** Eriol sonreía mientras observaba la escena

**- ¡No! ¡No quiero!-** dijo con tono caprichoso mientras que con aire felino refregaba su cabeza en el cuello del muchacho.

**- ¿Ha sido productivo tu día, Nakuru?-** preguntó Eriol, cuando dejó su charola en el suelo.

**- Pues sí-** dijo ella, se puso de pie, aclaró su voz y dijo - **He conseguido trabajo.**

Todos la observaron, Touya sintió como se sacaba un peso de encima, literal, y metafóricamente. Metafórica, porque ahora podría vivir en paz, al menos por siete horas diarias. Y Literal, porque sintió como su sangre volvía a circular por su brazo cuando Akisuki lo soltó para dar la noticia.

**- Felicidades**- Dijeron Tomoyo y Sakura - **¿En dónde?- **preguntó esta última

**- Soy guardia de segurida**d.- respondió orgullosa.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, si bien era una excelente guardiana, no parecía muy centrada al momento de estar sentada en un cubículo observando la gente pasar.

**- En el Instituto Privado de Atención a la Salud- **agregó.

Touya se atragantó con el arroz que se había metido en la boca, parecía pálido. ¡Él había conseguido unas horas de trabajo el día anterior en ese mismo lugar! Claro, que él atendía en la cafetería, mientras que su acosadora atendería en la entrada. Que estaba a... ¿10 metros?

**- Me voy a casa- **Dijo Touya **– Mañana será un día infernal y debo descansar...**

**- Te ves descompuesto hermano ¿Qué pasa?-** dijo Sakura.

**- Sí... Te ves mal Touya-** Dijo Nakuru.

Yukito, que estaba al tanto del trabajo de Touya, sintió lástima por su amigo.

**- Voy contigo.-** Dijo mientras se levantaba. Nakuru lo miró con recelo.

**- Deja, Tsukishiro, yo lo acompaño.-** dijo.

**- Puedo hacerlo yo, no te preocupes**

**- Para mi no es ninguna molestia, además él preferiría que lo acompañe yo. **- Dijo ella, y saltó nuevamente sobre la espalda de Touya. - **¿Verdad Touya?**

**- No.-** respondió secamente.

Yukito sonrió, había ganado.

**- Bah, no me importa lo que digas, te acompañaré de todas formas.**- Dijo, y lanzó una última mirada desafiante a Yukito, los tres se despidieron y se fueron justo unos segundos antes de que suene el timbre de vuelta a clase.

La clase siguiente fue de Arte, la profesora se la pasó hablando de artistas que marcaron historia, y mostrando cuadros en una diapositiva.

Hubo un cuadro, de René Magritte, se llamaba "los amantes". Dos personas se besaban, pero tenían mantas cubriéndoles el rostro. Por algún motivo a Sakura esto le hizo recordar a Tsukishiro.

El resto de la clase se la pasó haciendo dibujos al costado de la hoja, primero un una princesa durmiente, esperando el beso de un príncipe, luego un reloj de arena, una niñita leyendo un libro, y luego apareció Syaoran en sus dibujos, y de nuevo y de nuevo. Fue Tomoyo la que, con una caricia en el brazo, le hizo notar que ya era hora de irse a casa.

**- ¡Pero que despistada**! – se disculpó Sakura y guardó su carpeta intentando que nadie vea lo que había escrito en la hoja.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la escuela y se despidió de Tomoyo, vio como Mei Lin salía corriendo, su primo pasó al lado de ambas chicas sin mirarlas, pero no parecía tan apurado como ella.

**- ¡Ya apresúrate Syaoran!**

**- ¡Ahí voy!** – refunfuñó él, _"¿Para qué le arreglé esta cita?_" pensaba

Cuando Mei Lin llegó a su casa, dejó el maletín tirado en el comedor, se quitó el uniforme y lo dejó sobre su cama, y luego se puso a revolver el placard. No había tenido tiempo antes de ver que se pondría. Mientras buscaba ropa, recordaba la charla de esa mañana.

**- ¡Pero la profecía dice que debo casarme contigo! -** le había gritado ella a Syaoran mientras levantaba las vasijas de la mesa.

- **Asumiendo que esa loca de Unmei tiene razón, lo cual dudo, ¿Acaso no puede ser que te cases conmigo luego de mucho tiempo? -** Le había dicho Syaoran. - **Quizá sea hora de que aproveches el tiempo. Lo quieres, sal con él, si es nuestro destino casarnos, nos casaremos cuando ese momento llegue.**

Ella había titubeado un poco, pero luego recordó lo que la profecía de Unmei decía, llegaría un momento en que ella tuviera que elegir, hasta ese momento, ¿no podía estar acaso con ese al que quería?

Había aceptado la cita, y allí estaba ahora, entre el montón de remeras, polleras y pantalones informales, y suspiró cansada

**- ¿Por qué tengo que ser de naturaleza desaliñada? –** se preguntó.

Se conformó con una camisa blanca, que si bien no era de alta costura, parecía bastante formal.

**- Al fin y al cabo no voy a ningún casamiento**.- la dejó sobre la silla y miró el reloj. En dos horas, debería estar lista. Siguió revolviendo. ¡Pero no había nada! ¿No podía tener al menos un pantalón de vestir?

**- ¡Syaoran!-** gritó, su primo fue a ver que ocurría. Se sonrió un poco a ver a Mei Lin cubierta por ropa, pero pronto se tornó serio de vuelta al ver que ella estaba enfadada.

**- Llévale esto a Daidouji.** – Dijo y lo entregó un papel escrito a mano – **necesito que me preste algo de ropa.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¡Hazlo!**

Syaoran salió caminando de espaldas de la habitación. Se puso la chaqueta y bajó corriendo las escaleras del edificio. Mei Lin podía ser aterradora en ese estado.

8888

Cuando llegó a su casa, Sakura subió las escaleras, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Kero salió disparado del bolso.

**- ¡Me estaba asfixiando!-** dijo enojado.

**- Te advertí que te quedaras-** respondió Sakura y colocó las cosas de la escuela sobre el escritorio.

Luego, se tendió en la cama. Estaba cansada, por todo lo que sucedía, suspiró y giró la cabeza al costado. Dormitó un poco, hacía mucho que no usaba magia y tenía muchísimo sueño, pero cuando volvió a despertar, cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la caja que hacía un par de días había desarmado, aquella que trajo de Daikota.

Se levantó y caminó hacia allí. Revolvió un poco y se encontró con el oso de felpa, el que Syaoran le había regalado.

**- Syaoran…**

8888

**- Señorita Daidouji -** Dijo un mayordomo- **La buscan abajo.**

**- ¿Quién?-** Preguntó sorprendida la muchachita

**- Li, Syaoran Li.**

Tomoyo dejó de lado el libro que estaba leyendo, y bajó las escaleras, cuando lo vio allí parado le sonrió. Él no devolvió el gesto.

**- ¿Necesitabas algo, Li?-** dijo con dulzura.

**- Hola, Daidouji. Sí.** – Syaoran le ofreció el papel que le había dado Mei Lin, no se había molestado en leerlo siquiera.

**- Oh –** examinó Tomoyo. Miró a Syaoran y le sonrió levemente, se sentía un poco decepcionada, pero en fin **– Pues, ven, Te mostraré algo para que le lleves.**

Ambos subieron las escaleras y se metieron en la habitación de ella, Tomoyo se hundió en el placard. Fingiendo inocencia, dejó caer un álbum de fotos, en su "torpeza" para buscar ropa.

**- Lo siento-** Dijo, y observó el rostro de Syaoran al ver las fotos.

¡Sakura! ¡Por todos lados! Corriendo, sonriendo, actuando, cantando, con kimono, en la playa, con uniforme escolar, disfrazada de burro, Sakura... Sakura... Sakura...

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, podía sentir la mirada de Tomoyo inspeccionándolo pero simplemente evitó enfrentarla.

**- Mei Lin lucía apurada.-** Dijo indiferente, intentando escapar a la situación. Ella suspiró.

**- Toma –** le ofreció en una bolsa de cartón un pantalón de vestir color negro y un vestido **– El pantalón es del talle que me indicó, y como al parecer quiere vestirse formal, le puse también un vestido. Dile que se lo quede, a mí me queda un poco corto, me hace ver extraña.**

Syaoran lo tomó y dio media vuelta. Estaba a punto de irse, ¿para qué se quedaría? Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, ella era su amiga y todo, pero siempre fue reservada y una buena confidente. Quizá le ayudaría a entender como se dieron las cosas.

**- Daidouji –** dudó un momento. **- ¿Podríamos hablar más tarde?**

Ella sonrió satisfecha.

**- Claro, cuando Mei Lin se vaya **– dijo mientras anotaba su número de teléfono **– avísame e iré a tu casa, nos pondremos al tanto, ¿sí?**

El asintió. Aún no sabía si esta decisión había sido la más sabia.

**- Te llamo luego** – dijo y se fue.

Ya en la casa, Mei Lin se probó el pantalón, le quedaba perfecto. Pero el vestido era hermoso, y nunca usaba vestidos. Quizá fuera un buen momento para empezar, además Naita había dicho que sería un lugar muy formal.

Estaba bañada, peinada, y bien vestida, se veía tan hermosa que Syaoran no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco.

**- ¿Te gusta?-** preguntó ella. Él asintió, iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre.

Salió de la habitación, ella le había pedido que lo atienda mientras terminaba de arreglarse. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de arreglar esa cita.

Naita entró sin preguntar, llevaba un traje y se veía muy formal. Como siempre, sonreía y lucía despreocupado, pero Syaoran podía ver como los nervios lo estaban desmoronando. Naita miró hacia ambos lados y al no ver a Mei Lin, abrazó a su "Némesis"

**- ¡Gracias amigo!**

**- ¡Ya suéltame!-** Syaoran se lo quitó de encima bruscamente.

Mei Lin entró al comedor mirando al suelo, estaba coloradísima.

**- Hola- **dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

**- Guau, te ves… ¡Preciosa!**

**- ¡Oye! – **dijo Syaoran preocupado.

**- ¿Qué?** – Preguntó Naita, no entendía a qué tanto alboroto.

**- Más te vale que mantengas el respeto.**

**- ¡Sólo le dije que estaba preciosa!**

**- ¡Bueno, bueno! –** Dijo haciendo un gesto de "_no quiero oír tus excusas_", realmente le preocupaba la mala decisión que había tomado al arreglar la cita **- ¿A dónde vas a llevarla?**

**- Syaoran, no seas así** – agregó Mei Lin.

**- Shh, shh. Sólo quiero saber qué datos daré a la policía si me toca hacer una denuncia. ¡Recuerda que ella es menor de edad!**

**- ¿De qué diantre estás hablando?** – Preguntó Naita, ya sintiéndose ofendido – **Voy a cuidarla, lo prometo.**

**- Mientras la cuides, y no le des "tus cuidados" –** Murmuró Syaoran.

**- ¡Syaoran! –** Mei Lin estaba coloradísima.

**- El Restaurante se llama La Traviata -** Dijo Naita resignado.

**- Bueno, supongo que para las once ya estarán de vuelta aquí, tienen un máximo de once y cinco** – Syaoran programaba algo en su reloj de pulsera.

**- Ya vamos Naita** – Dijo ella empujándolo hacia fuera **– Y tú tranquilízate, ¿sí?**

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, Syaoran se quedó paralizado y asustado mirando la ausencia de los dos tórtolos. Entonces, ella volvió a entrar, había olvidado el bolso.

**- Si intenta algo raro le doy de patadas –** le murmuró ella al oído.

**- ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!** – Exclamó el primo celoso mientras los veía bajar la escalera.

Syaoran miró la hora, ya eran casi las ocho, era el mejor momento para llamar a Tomoyo, podría hablar tranquilo con ella. Tomó el teléfono y discó el número dado.

**- ¿Hola?**

Se quedó paralizado. No era Tomoyo.

**- ¿Hola? –** repitió Sakura al otro lado del teléfono

De fondo se oía la voz del hermano mayor, "_¿Quién es, Monstruo?_"

**- No sé, es que no dicen nada… ¿Hola?**

Syaoran colgó lentamente. Sabía que era ella, reconocía su voz. ¿Por qué Tomoyo le hacía eso? Qué cruel era… Ella sabía cuanto la quiso, aunque él ahora no lo admitiera, y debía imaginarse que no sentirse correspondido fue, para él, muy doloroso.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono celular. Era un mensaje de texto:

"Li Kun, lo lamento, te di el número equivocado. Espero que no hayas llamado aún. Este es mi celular, ¿Por qué no me dices tu dirección e iré en un rato? Daidouji."

Dudó si hacerlo, ella no era inocente y sabía que no había sido un accidente. Pero aún así, quizá si hablara con ella podría explicarle todo y también recibir las explicaciones que necesitaba. Era menos doloroso que hablar con Sakura, y mucho más fácil que hablar con Mei Lin.

Respondió el mensaje, le dio su dirección y dijo que la esperaría a cenar, pues se había quedado solo.

Apenas unos minutos después de mandar el mensaje, sonó el timbre. _"¿Tan pronto?"_, pensó.

Bajó las escaleras a abrir, el portero no andaba, pero cuando abrió la puerta no era Tomoyo con su larga cabellera la que lo esperaba ahí, sino la pequeña (de estatura) Unmei, con sus rizos negros y su mirada clara.

**- ¡Aló! –** dijo sonriente.

**- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –** Preguntó él indignado **– Tu hermano ya se fue.**

**- Ya lo sé, pero estaba aburrida en casa y pensé venir a molestarte.**

**- Pues si qué eres una molestia.**

La discusión recién comenzaba cuando una limusina frenó en el frente del edificio. Vestida hermosa y delicada como siempre, descendió Tomoyo.

Al ver a Li con una chica se desilusionó un poco. La oscuridad le impidió ver que la joven Unmei también se crispó al ver a la chica saludar a Syaoran y decir "_gracias por invitarme_"

**- Pasen –** suspiró Syaoran resignado, sabía que si le decía a Unmei que se vaya le contaría a Naita y él y Mei Lin empezarían a entretejer alguna historia de romance.

**- Soy Junjo Unmei –** Dijo ella presentándose mientras subían en el ascensor.

**- Junjo, ¿Eres familiar de Naita?**

**- Su hermana. **– respondió, Tomoyo sonrió.

**- Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji.-** Dijo e hizo una reverencia.

**- Un gusto conocerte.** – Dijeron a coro.

**8888**

**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 5. Ninguna carta en este, pero ya va a haber en el próximo. Respondo los reviews, que, dicho sea de paso, siempre es lindo recibir.**

**Odisea: **Creo que en algunos casos, que vas a ver más adelante, hasta le inventé poderes que no tenían a las cartas. Pero bueno, cosas que pasan. ¡Viste! En este capítulo también vas a ver muchos puntos, ¡me traumaste! Ehh, bueno, que bueno que te guste que Syaoran sea terco porque va a seguir siéndolo, y Eriol le va a agregar pimienta a la historia, sí, porque va a ayudar a comprender lo de las cartas y él y Tomoyo van a dar sus lindas vueltas. Mmmm que bonito. Bueno, te dejo un beso grande grande y gracias por los reviews que siempre es lindo recibirlo. Pd. ¿Qué es tiquismiquis? Jaja, muy linda palabra

**Blouson **(Escribo esto nomás porque así firmaste al final del mensaje): No es una cuestión de crueldad el poner todo complicado, es que si se aclarara todo desde el principio entonces ya no tendría tantas sorpresas, y la vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida. Le puse rating M porque… No sé por qué. ¿Convendría que se lo cambie? Bah, se lo voy a cambiar ahora. Sobre si va a haber amorcitos entre Eriol y Tomoyo por supuesto que sí, pero va a tener sus vueltas (todos son complicados) así que paciencia. Por lo menos te vas a ir enterando más seguido de su historia, no como Sakura y Syaoran que es más complicado y hay más secretos y cosas así. Es muy lindo el significado de tu nick, ¡me gusta! Te dejo un saludón don y nos vemos en tu próximo review.

**Valerie: **Respondo los reviews porque me gusta que me los dejen, y si usted le dedica un tiempo a escribirlo, lo menos que puedo hacer es dedicarle un ratito mio a responderlo. Syaoran y Sakura se van a hacer rogar para los momentos románticos, pero una que otra cosa va a pasar. Si me tardé un poquito en subir este capítulo es porque estuve de viaje (en la casa de mi novio, dicho sea de paso! Conociendo a sus amigos y familia y esas cosas raras que hace la gente) Gracias de nuevo por el review y nos vemos!

**Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl: **Tu pregunta es el misterio más grande de todo el fic, misterio misterio misterio. Espero que esa duda te mantenga leyendo el fic, jiji ¡Gracias por el review!


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6:

_La carta, quizá vencida por el temblar de su dueña, se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó_

_- No podemos hacer otra cosa_

Cuando subió de nuevo a su habitación, Sakura vio el oso de felpa. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Miró por la ventana, había alguien allí, parado, mirándola.

**- ¿Syaoran?-** preguntó. El muchacho sonrió y la saludó.

Ella se puso feliz, quizá al fin la había perdonado por eso que nunca supo que fue, o al menos querría hablar de eso. El punto es que estaba allí, bajo su ventana, mirándola y esperando que baje.

Kero dormía, así que sola descendió por las ramas del árbol siguiente a su ventana.

Una vez abajo, lo miró. Él aún sonreía. Algo en él era raro

**- ¿Te sucede algo, Li?-** preguntó, algo no estaba bien.

Él negó con la cabeza.

**- Sólo quería verte, por favor, dime Syaoran.**

**- Yo también, pero**—Sakura lo miró con detenimiento. No, no podía ser él, por más que ella lo deseara, no podía ser él.

Él se acercó a ella, y sin decir nada, la besó. Ella ni siquiera cerró los ojos, eso no era un beso, era el tacto de algo frío y hueco. Algo enojado.

**- Carta… -** murmuró, mientras comenzaba a llorar **- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué hacen esto?**

Se dejó caer, arrodillada, al suelo. No aguantaba más, todo parecía un remolino y no tenía de donde asirse. La carta, quizá vencida por el temblar de su dueña, se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó

**- No podemos hacer otra cosa.**

**- ¡Pero por qué! ¿Es mi culpa?**

La carta sonrió, evadiendo la respuesta. Abría la boca, titubeaba. La miraba como si se desesperara por decirle algo, pero al final, siempre callaba.

Cansada de esperar, también de alguna manera enojada, del hartazgo, Sakura le habló, esperando así romper el hechizo.

**- Tú no eres Syaoran, por favor, ya no juegues con estas cosas.**

Sin decir más, se puso de pie y convocó a la llave. Con su báculo en la mano, apuntó a la joven figura que aún seguía arrodillada.

La carta la miró, sonreía, pero parecía triste. Sakura aún no paraba de llorar.

**- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Sakura!**

Primero el cuerpo se convirtió en una silueta brillante, y luego poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse en destellos. En el suelo, cálida brillaba una Carta Sakura.

**- Ilusión-** murmuró su dueña. La guardó en su bolsillo y se trepó por el árbol nuevamente.

Ese día más que nunca, la carta había cumplido con su misión: ilusionarla, cumplirle su Ilusión. Pero no era Syaoran quien estaba allí debajo de la ventana, esperándola. Era una carta. ¿Por qué?

8888

Sin duda los momentos más incómodos fueron antes de la cena. Había tantas cosas que querían decirse y no sabían como. Él necesitaba urgente una explicación, un beso, y ella no se atrevía a darle ninguna de las dos cosas. La primera lo turbaría y la segunda la turbaría a ella.

Parecía como si fuera su primera cita. De hecho, de alguna manera lo era, nunca habían salido a cenar, más bien salían a parques o espectáculos, a pasear por alguna plaza. Ambos se encontraban anormalmente tímidos, y él, de los nervios, no podía parar de sonreír.

"_Costumbre odiosa de los Junjo_" pensó para sí misma Mei Lin cuando hubo salido de la suspensión en que las miradas de Naita la sumergían, nuevamente se acomodó el mechón de cabello que se rebelaba al peinado escultural que portaba.

El mozo se aproximó a la mesa y les otorgó los menús. Espero ansiosamente la orden, pero los jóvenes no lograban decidirse. La única razón, en verdad, era que, al ser Naita quien invitaba, Mei Lin intentaba ordenar lo más barato para no aprovecharse.

Contrariamente, Naita quería darle lo mejor, sin importar el precio. Mediante una sonrisa que logró mantener a Mei Lin unos escasos segundos callada, Naita ordenó un exquisito plato de nombre que Dios sabe como logró pronunciar. El mozo se retiró, y a unos minutos después volvió con los platos. Todo lucía sabroso, y sabía igual de rico.

La primera conversación larga que tuvieron fue una discusión. Ella estaba ofendida porque él no la había tenido en cuenta para elegir el plato, y él, de atolondrado que era, no podía explicarle correctamente que lo que quería era, simplemente, mimarla un poco.

Luego de la discusión -que terminó cuando él le dijo "_que linda te ves cuando te enfadas"_, y ella rió-, Naita decidió que era momento de decir lo que quería decir.

**- Te extraño mucho**- confesó luego de tragar un bocado de su plato (que mantuvo mucho tiempo en su boca para darse tiempo y valor).

Ella no pudo decir nada, él le quebraba todas las defensas, la hacía actuar como una niña. Naita continuó hablando.

**- Pero sé que mi hermana ha dicho que tú y Syaoran...** - se detuvo. Mei Lin atinó a asentir con la cabeza, dando a entender que sabía a que se refería. – **Y ella siempre acierta. Pensarás que siendo que tú… Que yo te… Pues, que me molestaría que mantengas una relación con Syaoran. ¡Es totalmente lo contrario! Yo haré lo que pueda porque ustedes estén juntos, porque sé que en cuanto él se enamore de ti, ¡Se encargará de hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo!**

'_En cuanto él se enamore de ti_'.

Era casi imposible que en algún momento eso sucediera.

8888

Sakura dejó la carta en el escritorio y bajó las escaleras, su padre la llamaba a comer

**- ¿Será cierto o no? –** se preguntó Sakura en voz alta mientras bajaba las escaleras.

**- ¿Cierto? ¿De qué hablas**? – preguntó Touya que la escuchó desde abajo.

**- ¡Nada! Sólo –** titubeó **- Recordé algo.**

Luego de comer, y mientras él levantaba la mesa, ella aún meditaba seriamente. La cuestión era la única lo suficientemente interesante para distraerla de pensar en Syaoran y en la carta Ilusión que hace apenas un instante, y sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, hubiera capturado.

**- Deja, hermano –** dijo cuando salió de su meditación **– yo lavaré los platos. Ve a dormir, ¿Tú empiezas a trabajar mañana, no?**

**- Ni lo menciones **– Respondió él preocupado.

Touya se fue a dormir primero, y ella no acababa de lavar la olla en la que había cocinado los espaguetis, cuando su padre también se despidió de ella y, luego de enllavar la puerta del frente, se fue a acostar.

Mientras fregaba los platos, la pregunta volvió a su mente.

**- ¿Será cierto?**

8888

**- ¿Conoces desde hace mucho a Syaoran?- **preguntó Unmei fingiendo la delicadeza misma de una damisela. Es decir, fingiendo ser como Tomoyo.

**- Soy Li. –** acotó el muchacho, pero las chicas no le oyeron, o no les importó oírlo.

**- Pues, desde que tenemos 9 años. Él y yo cursábamos primaria juntos. ¿Y tú? **– preguntó Tomoyo, quería quitarse la duda sobre quién era esa muchacha, y que hacía en la casa de Syaoran.

**- Yo conozco a Syaoran desde el día en que él nació.** – lo miró de reojo.

Ambos mantuvieron un 'enfrentamiento de miradas' como los que usualmente sucedían al tocar un tema de tácito rencor.

La Familia Junjo siempre había sido enemiga de la Familia Li, ambas poseía un conocimiento mágico similar, pero provenían de lugares distintos. Luego de Clow, que había utilizado magia de ambos lados, de Hong Kong y de Inglaterra, esta última parte fue poco a poco desapareciendo ante el poder mismo de la tradición china, y así la misma familia Li había decidido conservarla, limpia de otras tradiciones mágicas. En cambio la familia Junjo era japonesa y luego de viajar por el mundo, adquiriendo conocimientos mágicos de todas partes, se había instalado en dicha ciudad.

Los primeros enfrentamientos fueron "teóricos", los Junjo, según la otra familia, contaminaban la magia que ambos compartían, pues lejos de ser conservadores adoptaban costumbres de país que pisaran, mientras que ellos se defendían acusando a los Li de conservadores.

Luego de aquellas primeras discusiones, comenzaron una serie de hechos que hizo que ambas familias se rivalizaran de manera tal que terminaran enfrentándose, en ciertos casos, hasta la muerte.

Esos tiempos habían terminado a finales del siglo diecinueve. Las familias, sin llegar a mantener buenas relaciones, habían cesado en los ataques violentos, hasta que Unmei, de apenas 5 años, tuvo su primera predicción.

Dijo que ambas familias recibirían un nuevo niño, y que ellos, nacidos los dos la misma noche de verano, comenzarían un enfrentamiento que acabaría con la contienda entre las familias.

Los Junjo no quisieron oírla, pese a lo realista que sonaba hablando, y la fuerza mística que emanaba, era apenas una niña, y las contiendas familiares ya habían quedado atrás.

Asustada, quizá porque había logrado ver más de lo que podía comprender, soportar o comunicar, la niña robó un arma de la colección de su madre: una daga de magia lunar, originaria de Europa nórdica.

Ella nunca lo notó, jamás había comprendido el poder de dicha arma, la conservaban como un objeto tradicional; pero la niña, que veía más allá de lo que en realidad veía, supo que algún día la necesitaría en su poder. Supo que la luna le otorgaría un nexo que aún no podía comprender.

El año siguiente, el doce de Julio, la pequeña Unmei se hizo pasar por huérfana e indigente. Los Li no la conocían, era aún muy pequeña, y le dieron hogar.

Pero esa noche, cuando la madre de Syaoran finalmente lo tuvo en brazos, fue ella quien fingiendo torpeza dejó caer el té caliente sobre la pierna de la madre y quien debió dejar al bebé apenas un instante en cuidado de la niña.

Consciente de su tarea, la pequeña Unmei desenvainó la daga que hubo robado hace un año, e intentó asesinarlo.

Afortunadamente una de las hermanas de Syaoran logró verla y la detuvo, _"Es la sangre de él o la felicidad de mi hermano_" gritó exaltada la niña.

A partir de esa fecha, las peleas entre ambas familias retomaron su anterior fogosidad, cada vez que un integrante de una se encontraba con un enemigo, comenzaban batallas larguísimas que terminaban cuando uno estaba inconsciente, o gravemente herido.

8888

Ok. No podía vivir con la duda. Era demasiado. Quizá Clow no era tan mago, sólo había llenado las alas de la carta vuelo con un poco de cáscara de maní, y problema terminado.

El punto era que debía corroborarlo. Así que Sakura bajó a la cocina y abrió un paquete de maní con cuidado, comenzó a pelarlo, dejando solamente la cáscara.

Según Eriol le contó en la clase de Historia, tenía que remojarlo durante diez minutos y luego, durante otros diez minutos, presionarlos con la mano hasta 'escurrirlos'. De este modo, los 'ácidos pesados' (como los llamó Eriol) serían absorbidos por la piel, junto con el agua, y el maní podría flotar.

8888

**- Sakura- **comentó Naita cuando recobró el coraje como para romper el silencio **–Es una muchacha muy dulce, y es lógico que Syaoran la haya notado. **

**Pero tú también eres dulce, Mei Lin, más aún. Has sido tú quien ha logrado robarle día tras día una sonrisa a Syaoran, incluso luego de que ella lo llamó. **

**Sé que él quiere darte una oportunidad, es sólo que no puede, aún está dolido. Pero a la larga podrás cautivarlo, como lo hiciste conmigo, y yo te ayudaré a que lo logres. Aunque te extrañe mucho, no puedo ser egoísta. **

**Simplemente porque me gustas**

"_¡Eso es!_" pensó Mei Lin. Las palabras de Naita le revolotearon una y otra vez en la cabeza _'me gustas', 'me gustas'_, _'me gustas'_. Sin embargo, mientras las palabras 'revoloteaban', había permanecido en silencio.

**- Quería traerte aquí porque entiendo que esta será la última vez que podré verte así de hermosa para mí… De ahora en más dejaré mi egoísmo y haré lo necesario para-- **

**- Tú también me gustas mucho, Naita**- dijo Mei Lin interrumpiéndolo con voz elevada.

Lo único que supo hacer en ese momento fue mirarla a los ojos y sonreír. Y ella, un poco asustada, otro poco contenta, se sintió desvanecer en el aire.

**- La profecía de tu hermana se cumplirá cuando sea el momento – **murmuró tímida cuando recobró la calma. **– Yo también te extraño, y me cuesta mucho estar lejos de ti.  
Ya no quiero sufrir más.**

8888

Syaoran llevó los platos a la cocina, la invitada había querido ayudar, pero él con un caballeroso "_No, por favor"_ la detuvo.

Unmei miró fijamente a Tomoyo, ¿qué hacía esa muchacha allí?

**- ¿Conoces a Sakura?- **Preguntó. Syaoran se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

**- Sí. –** Respondió Tomoyo, quien se sentía increíblemente a gusto con el tema, ¡Qué mejor que hablar de Sakura! ¡Qué mejor que saber que Syaoran había hablado de ella en Hong Kong! **–Es una niña muy dulce.**

Unmei observó graciosa la cara de su "archienemigo mortal" y le sonrió con burla, pasaría un buen rato.

**- Sí, lo sé. Eso es lo que dijo Syaoran.** **Él solía hablar de Sakura todo el tiempo, Sakura esto, Sakura lo otro. Sakura es muy bon—**

Un libro le pegó en la cabeza a Unmei.

**- ¡¿Qué haces?!-** gritó enfadada.

**- ¡¿Tú qué haces?!**

**- Conversaba... ¿Acaso no puedo conversar?-** Unmei se puso de pie. Syaoran se aproximó a ella y a escasos metros de distancia, continuó gritando.

**- ¡Preferiría que no lo hicieras! ¡Tu voz chillona me hace doler la cabeza!**

**- ¡Si te molesta que trate estos temas de conversación deberías decírmelo!-** gritó la muchacha.

Tomoyo observaba la escena y sus cabellos se movían de lado a lado empujado por las 'ráfagas' que salían de las bocas de sus acompañantes.

**- ¡No son los temas los que me molestan! ¡Me molesta que puedas contagiarle tu estupidez!**

**- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Eres un niño malcriado y caprichoso! ¡Y un cobarde!**

**- ¡Me confundes con tu hermano!**

**- ¡Retráctate!-** Amenazó Unmei.

**- ¡No quiero!-** Respondió Syaoran.

**- ¡Claro que no! ¡Te da miedo admitir que Naita es mejor que tú en todos los aspectos y por eso lo criticas!**

**- ¡No es cierto!**- refunfuñó.

**- ¡Sí lo es!-** negó.

**- ¡No!**

**- ¡Sí!**

**- ¡No!**

_"Con lo interesante que se estaba tornando la conversación_" pensó Tomoyo y suspiró.

8888

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Naita ayudó a Mei Lin a ponerse el abrigo y salieron del restaurante.

**- ¿Y ahora?-** preguntó Mei Lin.

**- No sé.**

**- Quizá debiéramos, de nuevo… Intentar- **sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

**- ¿Quieres? **- Le preguntó él.

Mei Lin no dudó.

**- Sí. Me encantaría**

Ambos sonrieron tímidos, se sentían completamente niños, felices, llenos. Los escasos centímetros que los separaban parecían una distancia enorme, aunque, la idea de acercarse un poco más los paralizaba y los hacía temblar.

Él se acercó a besarla, y ella respondió nerviosa. Luego lo abrazó.

**- Volvamos a tu casa.** –Pidió él, separándose con ternura del abrazo- **Tu primo me va a asesinar si llegamos tarde.**

Comenzaron a caminar, primero un poco lejos, luego él se acercó un poco. Aunque hacía algo de frío, ella en vez de envolver sus manos en la chalina que llevaba puesta, dejó las manos colgadas al costado, esperando que él la tome.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo, se puso nerviosa. ¡Se sentía tan tonta! ¡Como si nunca le hubiese tomado la mano!

8888

La batalla de "Sís" de Unmei contra "Nós" de Syaoran continuó por varios minutos, pero cada vez más acalorada.

**- Disculpen, pero... –** murmuró Tomoyo. No la escucharon.

**- ¡No, vieja loca! **

**- Syaoran** – dijo la invitada de honor – **Unmei.**

**- ¡Te dije que sí, enano malcriado!**

**- Quisiera saber...**

**- ¡A quién le importa lo que tú digas, intento de oráculo fallido, si yo digo que no, es no!**

**- ¡YA BASTA!-** gritó Tomoyo.

Los dos la miraron sorprendidos.

**- Ya ni siquiera saben por qué pelean.** – Dijo con su usual delicadeza.

**- ¡Claro que sí!-** dijeron a coro.

**- ¡Que no! –** gritó exasperada.

**- ¡Que sí!-** dijeron. Ella recobró la cordura y dijo:

**- Si lo saben. Díganme**

**- Pues...**

**- Es que...**

**- Ella decía que sí, y yo... decía... que no **– respondió Syaoran confundido.

**-¿No a qué?-** inquirió Tomoyo.

Ninguno de los dos supo que responder.

**- ¡Lo ven! Yo tenía razón-** sonrió Tomoyo

**- ¡Que no!-** volvieron a gritar los otros dos.

Justo en ese instante, sonó la alarma de Syaoran. Ésta los desconcertó y la pelea acabó, pudiendo Tomoyo retomar la calma.

Sin embargo, la alarma indicaba las once y cinco, y era ya hora de que vuelvan los tortolitos.

Cuando Syaoran comenzó a maldecir a Naita por tardarse tanto, la pelea comenzó de nuevo, pero Tomoyo decidió que era hora de irse a su casa, y, frustrada por no poder conversar tranquila sobre el tema que le incumbía, llamó por teléfono para que la vayan a buscar.

8888

Las cáscaras parecían no secarse nunca, y Sakura decidió que quizás debieran estar al aire libre, para acelerar el proceso.

Con una sola mano, y a sorprendente velocidad, se colocó la campera y los patines, y salió a dar una vuelta. La noche estaba fresca, así que colaboró con el tema de los manís. Se detuvo en un banco y extendió la mano. Con lentitud, los manís comenzaron a flotar.

**- Guau –** murmuró Sakura. **- ¡No puedo creer que haya dudado de Eriol!**

Los manís se siguieron elevando. Sakura se puso de pie, para observarlos mejor. Intentó tomarlos, pero estos se escapaban. Saltó, ya que se elevaban cada vez más. Pero no volvió a tocar el piso, algo la elevaba a ella también.

**- Flote... -** murmuró Sakura.

8888

Los acaramelados caminaban lentamente, aún faltaban unos largos 15 minutos para llegar a la casa, y no tenían ningún apuro. No les importaba la hora, estaban disfrutando aquel momento juntos. Sin importar que fuera a decir Syaoran.

De golpe, como llegada de la nada, una ráfaga los empujó hacia atrás. Naita abrazó a Mei Lin con fuerza, miró al cielo, preocupado, sabía que se trataba de una Carta Sakura y de una de las más poderosas.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para que el viento no lo venza, llevó a su novia a un rincón, en donde no pudiera tomarla fácilmente. Sin embargo, la carta se había encaprichado con ella y se dedicaba a intentar elevarla por los aires. Él intentaba protegerla, pero la carta primero lo tumbó al suelo con una ráfaga fuerte y luego la elevó.

Naita se levantó lo más pronto que pudo e invocó al Dios del Viento, pero ante una nueva ráfaga violenta, apenas si este hechizo sirvió para que se pueda mantener en pie.

**- ¡Mei Chan!-** gritó, al ver como las fuertes corrientes de aire le dificultaban la respiración a ella y la sacudían continuamente.

Antes de perder el conocimiento, lo único en lo que ella pudo pensar fue en el recuerdo de Naita tomándole la mano hacía unos minutos.

"_¿Qué pasó?_" Se preguntó cuando despertó rodeada en brazos de alguien. "_¿Naita?_", y ante este pensamiento se acurrucó aún más.

Pero al recostar la cabeza en el pecho de su héroe, sintió que más bien debía llamarla heroína. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Sakura.

**- ¡Mei Lin! –** Exclamó ella sonriéndole tiernamente **– ¡Me alegro que estés bien! –** y la abrazó con fuerza.

Indignada, la joven china comenzó a intentar despegarse del abrazo, pero notó que este se debía a que se encontraban suspendidas en el aire, a gran altura, descendiendo lentamente.

Era demasiado tarde, tanto retorcerse hizo que Mei Lin se soltara y comenzara a caer, Naita la rescató invocando a la Carta del Viento, que había capturado. Cuando hubo descendido, la abrazó con fuerza.

**- Gracias al cielo estás a salvo** - murmuró y la besó.

Sin embargo, ella no respondió, estaba confundida. No sabía de donde había aparecido Sakura, ni que había ocurrido. La miró, en busca de explicaciones.

**- Acababa de capturar la carta Flote, y volviendo a casa sentí la presencia de Viento, corrí hacia aquí, Naita no podía acabar con la carta porque tú estabas arriba e ibas a caer. Pero yo le dije que podía rescatarte, así que logró capturarla. Utilicé la carta Flote para ir a buscarte.**- Explicó Sakura. – **Me alegro de que estés bien.**

**- No necesitaba que me salves, Kinomoto.-** dijo Mei Lin, aún incómoda con la situación. Ella respondió mirando al suelo, entristecida.

**- No seas terca, Mei-Chan.** – Dijo Naita **– Ella hizo todo por ayudarte, lo menos que puedes hacer es darle las gracias.**

**- Pero...**

La mirada de su novio le hizo entender que no daría el brazo a torcer, así que luego de dudar un momento y tragarse su orgullo, se acercó a Sakura y le murmuró un "gracias" haciendo una reverencia.

Luego se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia Naita.

**- De nada –** respondió ella. – **Por cierto, Naita, gracias por capturar la carta.**

Sakura extendió la mano hacia él, esperando que él le devolviera a viento, de quien era dueña.

La mirada altanera de Mei Lin retornó a su rostro, mientras Naita sonreía con sorpresa, como si le acabaran de decir algo absurdo.

**- Pequeña, lo siento, pero las cartas no se quedarán contigo esta vez. Syaoran será el nuevo dueño de ellas, es el destino.**

Sin decir más, ambos se fueron caminando de la mano. Ella se quedó detenida, esa expresión de Naita era la más hostil que pudiera haber recibido, por lo menos de alguien tan afectuoso como él, y le preocupaba lo que le había dicho. ¿El destino? Nunca había entendido del todo a qué se refería con eso la gente.

8888

**- ¿Dónde te habías metido?-** Gritó Syaoran cuando llegó Mei Lin.

**- ¡Lo sentimos Syaoran!-** Dijo Naita **- Sucede que—**

**- Nos entretuvimos comiendo un helado –** dijo Mei Lin. Naita la miró.

**- No me importa. Dijeron que estarían aquí a—**

**- No pasará de nuevo.-** respondió Mei Lin y le sonrió.

"_Lo único que falta_" pensó Syaoran "_que ese idiota le haya contagiado esa costumbre de sonreír por cualquier cosa"._

Unmei saludó a su hermano y le pidió que se vayan, que ya hacía rato que estaba allí, aburrida. Él asintió y miró a Mei Lin, se moría de ganas de besarla, pero no era el mejor momento. Se despidió diciendo simplemente adiós, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a ella, y un apretón de manos a él.

Mientras Unmei bajaba las escaleras, una idea le vino a la mente. Llegó abajo, tocó el portero eléctrico, y la voz de Syaoran le respondió

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¡Que sí, enano secote!-** dijo y soltó el botón, se tapó los oídos y comenzó a cantar una canción, cuya letra consistía en "La, la, la".

Syaoran se asomó por la ventana y utilizó el último poco de aire que le quedaba en los pulmones para gritar

**- ¡Que no, idiota sonriente!-** cerró la ventana. Unmei no lo escuchó, estaba concentrada en su "canto".

Los dos se quedaron contentos con la sensación de haber ganado la discusión. Naita miró a su hermana, se veía rara cuando hacía esas cosas.

Mei Lin le dio unas palmadas a su primo en la espalda, le preocupaba lo fácil que Unmei le hacía perder la cordura. Tomaron unos tés juntos y luego ella se fue a la habitación. Estaba feliz, había tenido una hermosa cita, pero, ¿Por qué tenía que ser Sakura quien la salve?

8888

**Bueno, bueno, muchos gritos, muchas cartas. Paso a responder reviews.**

**Blouson der Herz: **Ey, me alegro que ya andes comprendiendo el curso de la historia, sobre los momentos S/S vas a tener que esperar. Va a haber alguna que otra cosa dulce, pero nada realmente fuerte hasta cerca del final, y para eso falta bastante. De Eriol y Tomoyo va a haber un montón, porque me re gusta esa pareja, aunque va a ser bastante retorcida y tener sus idas y vueltas. Sí, si, mi muajajaja es una risa diabólica xD. Mira, el fic viejo tenia quinllicientos capítulos, pero eran algunos muy largos, y otros muy cortos. Fui acomodando el lugar y quedaron unos 23 capítulos del tamaño de los que van leyendo, que en Word son siempre alrededor de 10 hojas. De todas formas, puede que queden menos de 23 capítulos porque llevo corregidos hasta el trece nomás, y a veces les quito cosas, o cuando las reformulo quedan mas chicas. Aunque también puede que sean más de 23 porque no estoy contando ni el epílogo (que ya casi termino) ni el capítulo final (que todavía no escribí). Y sí, como leíste, ya estoy escribiendo el epílogo y ni termine de escribir la historia :P. Bueno, fue una larga respuesta a tu review, pero es porque era mucho para explicar. ¡Nos leemos!

**Odisea: **¡Eso! ¡Aguante la imaginación! Como habrás leído, Unmei si logro impedir que hable Syaoran con Tomoyo, y bueno, tendrás que esperar a ver que pasa. Tomoyo es una picarona, la jugada de pasarle el número de Sakura fue buena ;) El tema con Naita es que es un don juan, un chico lindo y coqueteador, si es que existe esa palabra, pero esta enamorado únicamente de Mei Lin como habrás visto. Aunque estar de novio no le va a impedir que siga diciéndole cosas lindas ni a Sakura ni a Tomoyo, porque simplemente, no puede evitarlo :P Bueno, al final no hablo Tomoyo con Syaoran, pero bueno, habrá que esperar. Besos y gracias por el review.

**Valerie: **Unmei no está enamorada de Syaoran, le gusta molestarlo. Los Junjo son dos personitas especiales y cargosas, cada uno a su modo. Ah, y disculpá si parece que te trato de Usted, a lo mejor es que, como soy Argentina, el tratarte de Vos suena extraño. Pero es lo más informal mi modo de responder los reviews. Al contrario, me parece que me quedan formales los capítulos, porque acá no acostumbramos referirnos de tú el uno al otro. Cosas raras de los folclores. Bueno, creo que no me tardé mucho con este capítulo, nos vemos prontito en el próximo. ¡Besos!

**Ying Fa Diabolic Girl: **Gracias, gracias, gracias, por los halagos ;) El fic y yo estamos muy a gusto con tus palabras. Las cosas entre Syaoran y Sakura llevarán su tiempo, pero hay un final feliz, de alguna forma, no te preocupes. Ja, sí, pobre Touya, cuando empecé a escribir el fic, planeaba que Nakuru iba a trabajar en distintos lugares siempre con Touya y que los iban a ir echando de uno y otro, solamente para que sufra ese malvado, por no querer prestarle atención a la bonita Nakuru, pero al final me dio fiaca, y más vale escribí la historia de otra forma. Naita es definitivamente el personaje preferido de mi invención que tengo (tengo dos, así que no hay mucho que elegir, aunque tengo que admitir que Unmei también me cae bien. Verás que a veces se me sube el ego). Muchas gracias por el review, y sí, actualicé pronto, creo. Besos!


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7:

_- ¿quién necesita la magia? – Dijo ella y tomándole el rostro con las manos volvió a darle un beso_

Mala idea, desde el principio. Terrible. Insoportable. Un enorme error. La peor idea del mundo.

Esto se decía una y otra vez Touya mientras caminaba a paso lento y constante hacia el Instituto Privado de Atención a la Salud. Se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta, intentó tomar aire y así estar listo para entrar. Pero apenas pudo expandir sus pulmones, Nakuru Akisuki estaba trepada a su cuello y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

**- ¡Touya!-** dijo **– viniste a visitarme.**

- **No, Akisuki, ya suéltame,** – dijo y luego de que ella se bajó, se acomodó el traje. Suspiró - **Vine a trabajar.**

El rostro de la joven se iluminó, como si esa fuera la noticia más bella que pudiera haber recibido.

**- ¿Trabajas aquí?**

**- Sí. –** respondió él.

Ella volvió a saltar junto a él y lo abrazó con más fuerza que antes aún. ¡Ese día iba a ser el más feliz de su vida!

**- ¡Ya suéltame Akisuki!-** Exclamó él nuevamente, refunfuñando. Ella riendo se desprendió de ese dulce abrazo y lo miró a los ojos.

**- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?**

**- Tú, siempre tan serio…**

**- Pues a mi no me parece gracioso que me saltes encima todo el tiempo.**

**- Ya, bonito, ya, –** dijo ella dándole un suave coscorrón. **– Te van a salir arrugas.**

Un señor de bigotes y medio gordo se asomó a la puerta.

**- ¡Ey!** – Exclamó **- ¿Tú no eres Kinomoto? Vamos, ya vamos a abrir la cafetería. Y tú, Akisuki, vuelve a tu puesto.**

**- Sí, jefe, –** respondieron a coro, pero cuando Touya comenzó a caminar, Nakuru saltó sobre su espalda y fue cargada hacia adentro.

**- Veo que ustedes dos se conocen.** – Dijo el hombre.

**- Es mi novio** – Nakuru abrazó aún con más fuerza a Touya.

**- No es mi novia. –** Dijo el aludido.

**- Ay ya, no seas tímido.**

**- Eso, su novia es una muchacha muy bonita, no sea tímido, hombre,** – dijo el jefe.

**- No es mi novia. –** Dijo él, pero ni el jefe ni Nakuru lo oyeron.

**- Eso digo yo, ¿Cómo cree que se siente una cuando su propio novio no quiere admitir que están saliendo?**

El viejo asintió y se dirigió a Touya.

**- Debería ser usted más caballero. -** Le dijo con reproche.

**- No es mi novia.**

**- Además ya casi ni pasamos tiempo juntos, sólo nos vemos para… Bueno, Ud sabe.** – Comentó Nakuru guiñándole al viejo un ojo.

**- ¡Ey!** – gritó Touya.

**- Bueno, saben qué, ¿por qué no se quedan ustedes dos en la cafetería y yo me encargo de la seguridad? **

**- No, por favor. **– Pidió Touya.

**- Muchas gracias, jefe.** – Exclamó Nakuru feliz.

**- No es nada, linda. Y tú, aprovecha a la mujer que tienes al lado. - **Luego de decir esto, el jefe se fue al puesto de seguridad que hasta hacía un rato, ocupaba Nakuru.

**- ¿No crees que es un muy buen hombre, Touya? –**dijo Nakuru cuando su patrón se fue.

Touya abría la puerta del local, resignado.

**- No soy tu novio, Akisuki.**

**- Ya lo sé, pero quería ver si lograba que nos dejen trabajar juntos.**

"¿Y para qué querría eso?" se preguntó Touya, preocupado por el día que le esperaba.

-** Bueno, he trabajado muchas veces en negocios, ¿Por qué no me ocupo yo de cocinar y tú atiendes a los clientes? **

**- ¡Claro!** - respondió ella mientras se ponía el uniforme obligatorio del trabajo, le quedaba bastante grande, puesto que era del jefe, un hombre panzón y robusto. Pero le dio un toque moderno poniéndose como faja un pañuelo rojo de cocinero que sobraba. – **Este sí que será un lindo día.**

Cuando llegó el primer cliente, acababa de terminar de arreglarse, pero las cosas no salieron tan bien. Nakuru carecía de tacto en todos los sentidos, no les tenía paciencia a los ancianos, ni a los niños, se enojaba cuando los hombres le hacían cumplidos y maltrataba a las chicas cuando hacían comentarios del estilo "qué guapo es el cocinero" (lo cual sucedía a menudo).

8888

Eriol había despertado bien temprano para despertar a Nakuru, era su primer día de trabajo, y luego había decidido dar un paseo. La verdad es que ver a Tomoyo le había confundido un poco, siempre, desde la última vez que se vieron, estuvo seguro que nada más debía ocurrir entre ellos. Pero verla de nuevo, tan hermosa y tan encantadora como siempre, hacía que tuviera todo el tiempo ganas de besarla, de abrazarla y acariciarla.

Pero no podía hacerle eso, no podía. Él debía irse, tenía responsabilidades en Inglaterra y no podía venirse a vivir a Japón por un simple capricho amoroso.

Ya había pensado lo suficiente, había decidido ser maduro y dejarla ir, pero cada vez que la veía, recordaba la última vez que se vieron, y añoraba ese momento.

Cuando le había abierto la puerta de su casa en Inglaterra, y vio sus ojos tristes y su postura encorvada, la hizo pasar preocupado y se sentó junto a ella en el sillón. Ella buscó su mirada, y por varios segundos estuvieron quietos, mirándose.

Él entendió que estaba triste, y quiso abrazarla, pero apenas lo hizo ella comenzó a llorar.

**- Dime que sucede, Daidouji.**

**- Es sobre Sakura, me preocupa…**

Había pasado un año de que Eriol volviera a Inglaterra, el mismo tiempo que Syaoran llevaba en Hong Kong. Sakura le había contado a Tomoyo hacía apenas una semana que iba a irse a fin de año a vivir a Daikota, con su hermano. Y ella estaba confundida, preocupada, no sabía que hacer.

Cuando su madre le dijo que se iba a Inglaterra unos días por un viaje de negocios, ella creyó que sería la oportunidad perfecta para conversar con alguien enterado del tema y además tan sabio y gentil.

Conversaron horas y horas, y cerca de las siete, Tomoyo volvió al hotel, debía alistarse para cenar. Eriol le había pedido que al día siguiente se encontraran de nuevo un rato, ya no para hablar de Sakura y Syaoran sino para hacer algo juntos, pasear, ver alguna película en televisión, algo.

Cerca de las nueve, el teléfono de Eriol sonó, fue Nakuru quien atendió y le pasó el aparato: era Tomoyo. Su madre había cambiado los planes, tenía una cena de negocios, y ella no quería quedarse sola en el hotel.

**- ¿Por qué no vienes a comer a casa?-** Le preguntó él.

**- Por eso te llamaba. Ya teníamos las reservaciones hechas con mi madre, ella me dijo que, para que estuviera más tranquila, sería mejor que vinieras tú y vayamos al restauran, además nuestros guardaespaldas nos acompañarían.**

**- Claro, sería un placer.**

**- ¡Que bueno! –** Dijo ella, **– aunque no lo creas, ya tenía ganas de verte de nuevo.**

Al escuchar esas palabras, sin poder evitarlo, Eriol se sonrosó, y titubeó un poco antes de decirle

**- Iré en una hora, más o menos. **

Siguieron arreglando los detalles y al rato se volvieron a encontrar.

**- ¡Tanto tiempo! – **dijo ella irónicamente.

**- Demasiado** – respondió sonriente. La noche era demasiado linda para viajar en auto, caminaron, seguidos por dos guardaespaldas, al fin y al cabo, por más maduros y responsables que fueran, tenían apenas doce años y Londres es una ciudad grande.

Después de la cena volvieron al hotel y subieron a la habitación a ver tele. Era una retransmisión de "Hechizada".

**- Así creía que era la magia cuando era niña, el poder cumplir cualquier deseo que se quisiera.**

**- Pero la magia es un arte para el que se necesita mucha sabiduría.** **No es caprichoso, no sirve para cumplir deseos, –** explicó él, **– aunque supongo que sería lindo poder hacer cualquier cosa que se quisiera.**

**- ¿Si pudieras pedir un deseo, ahora, cual sería? –** le preguntó ella.

Eriol se sonrosó, tan nervioso se puso que casi tartamudeó.

**- No lo sé…** – dijo, no podía confesar que justo cuando ella le hizo esa pregunta, el no podía quitar la vista de su boca. **– No se me ocurre nada ahora ¿Y tú?**

**- Creo que tampoco se me ocurre nada, hoy he tenido un día hermoso contigo, la pasé muy bien. Creo que por hoy no necesito más.**

Sin decir nada más, él acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. Fue un beso suave, inocente, dulce. Sus labios se acariciaron y se quedaron estáticos apenas unos segundos. Luego se separaron lentamente.

**- En realidad, -** dijo Eriol, **– ese hubiese sido mi deseo.**

- **¿Quién necesita la magia? **– Dijo ella y tomándole el rostro con las manos volvió a darle un beso.

- **Tu boca sabe muy dulce, Daidouji.**

**- Ya, dime Tomoyo.**

**- ¿Eriol? –** Dijo Sakura sacándolo así de sus pensamientos. **- ¿Qué haces por aquí? **

La verdad que sí que era un horario extraño para que Eriol estuviera por el centro de la ciudad. Más que nada porque ya en un rato debían estar en la escuela.

**- Sakura, –** dijo él, **- ¿Cómo estás? Me levanté temprano a despertar a Nakuru, seguramente hubiese seguido durmiendo sino, y decidí salir a caminar un rato.**

**- ¡Qué casualidad!-** exclamó Sakura, **– hoy me desperté a hacerles el desayuno a mi hermano y papá, Touya también empezaba a trabajar y mi papá se iba de viaje tempranísimo. No lo veré por unas semanas, pero estoy un poco acostumbrada… De todas formas estuve tres años viviendo lejos de él.**

**- Sí, en Daikota, ¿no es así?**

**- Claro, y bueno, como desayuné con ellos muy temprano después no tuve nada que hacer y quise salir a caminar, a pensar un rato. Si no salía seguro me quedaba dormida. Es que estoy tan cansada…**

**- Has estado usando mucha magia, –** dijo él, **– y llevabas años sin hacerlo.**

**- Sí, debe ser eso. Anoche capturé la carta flote.** – Dijo Sakura y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras caminaban bajo los últimos cerezos florecidos (ya se aproximaba el otoño), ella le explicaba sobre lo que Naita le había dicho, sobre las cartas y lo mal que se sentía por no saber que ocurría, y, más que nada, sobre Syaoran.

Él la escuchaba atento, pero cada vez que Sakura mencionaba a Tomoyo no podía evitar volver a recordar lo que había sucedido hacía tres años. Habían sido sus dos primeros y únicos besos.

8888

Llegaron apenas un rato tarde a la escuela, pero el profesor aún no había llegado. Saludaron a los Li y a Naita y caminaron hacia el fondo del salón, donde Tomoyo estaba sentada.

**- Buenos días alumnos,** – dijo el profesor. **– Sé que están todos muy dispersos porque creen que falta mucho tiempo para los exámenes, recién empezamos las clases. Pero aún así vamos a tener un examen diagnóstico hoy. Es sólo para saber qué debo esperar de ustedes el resto del año escolar. Así que, por favor, pónganse en parejas de dos**

El movimiento en el salón fue ruidoso y veloz, Naita tomó el brazo de Mei Lin, ni le dio tiempo a su primo a que la reclamara, y la llevó unos bancos más adelante. Eriol y Naoko hicieron un grupo, Tomoyo y Rika otro, y Chiharu y Yamazaki otro.

Cuando todas las parejas estuvieron formadas, aún había dos personas paradas y dos asientos vacíos, uno al lado del otro, al centro del salón.

**- ¿Qué esperan? –** Dijo el maestro, **– tomen asiento.**

Mei lin se dio vuelta a ver a quienes se dirigía la profesora, Sakura y Syaoran estaban allí, mirándose fijamente, nerviosos.

**- ¡No! ¡Profesor, yo haré trabajo con él! – **pidió Mei Lin.

**- No, no, ya es hora de que dejen de estar juntos siempre, desde que dicto clases a este curso que hacen todo juntos. Será mejor que Li trabaje con… Kinomoto, ese es tu nombre, ¿No?**

Sakura asintió y tomo saliva, se sentó tranquila en la silla, y lentamente y a su lado, se sentó Syaoran.

8888

No había sido precisamente un buen comienzo, y aunque había intentado explicarle que no debía ofender a los clientes, y le había repetido al menos quince veces el famoso dicho "_el cliente siempre tiene la razón_", Nakuru seguía haciendo desastres como despacho de cafetería.

**- Será mejor que tú te ocupes de la cocina, yo haré el trabajo aquí adelante. **– Dijo Touya un poco enfadado. **– Dejé anotado todo lo que debías saber.**

La muchacha tomó eso como una orden y fue atrás donde comenzó a preparar los encargos que Touya le dejaba, pero los clientes volvían siempre diciendo que la carne sabía rara, dulce.

No porque quisiera seguir trabajando con ella, la verdad es que empezaba a resultarle un peso más que una ayuda, pero Touya no era tan insensible para ir a decirle al jefe que necesitaba otra persona, al fin y al cabo era el trabajo de ella y no quería ser el culpable de que la despidieran.

Le acercó productos de limpieza y la mandó a limpiar una de las planchas donde cocinaban.

- **¡Vamos!-** Dijo Nakuru cuando lo vio atender a un cliente, **-¡Déjame ayudarte!-** agregó cuando este entró a la cocina a preparar una hamburguesa. **- ¡Prometo hacerlo bien!-.** El muchacho seguía dándole el toque estético a la comida. **- ¡POR FAVOR!-** gritó por última vez, pero Touya ya había terminado de cobrar.

**- Ves, puedo yo solo.-** Dijo para tranquilizarla.

Llegó el receso. Cerraron la cafetería y se sentaron adentro a descansar.

**- Te prepararé un té,** – le dijo Nakuru, – **debes estar cansado.**

El aceptó con gusto, apenas podía moverse, había sido un día agotador. Mientras puso el agua a calentar, barría un poco y finalmente, antes que hierva sirvió dos tazas de té verde.

Touya tomó el primer sorbo, y un poco enojado, exclamó.

**- ¡Le pusiste mucha azúcar!**

**- ¡Lo siento!-** se disculpó Nakuru, **- ¿Quieres que te haga otro?**

**- No, deja, - **respondió y se levantó. **– Ya se me fue el hambre.**

Un poco apenada, Nakuru se levantó y siguió terminando la limpieza, mientras Touya salía de la cafetería a tomar un poco de aire.

Apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con una escena sorprendente, como si fueran maniquíes, todas las personas sentadas en la cafetería, también algunos médicos o pacientes que pasaban, la gente que entraba o salía de la clínica, todos convertidos en dulce.

**- ¿Qué pasó aquí?-** se preguntó Touya en voz alta. Nakuru se asomó y dejó caer el trapeador.

¿Cómo no la había sentido antes?

**- ¡Es una carta!** – Dijo Nakuru.

**- Maldición…**

**- ¡Iré a buscar a Eriol!**

**- ¡No!-** gritó Touya. – **Mi hermana se enterará de esto y querrá venir, y ella está cansada.**

**- Pero—**

**- No, escucha, no hay que preocuparlos, nos ocuparemos nosotros, sólo… ve a buscar a Yukito.**

**- ¿Qué? No, Ruby Moon--**

**- No seas terca. –** La interrumpió, -** él puede ayudarnos**.

**- Sí, ¡Podría comérselos! –** Respondió irónicamente.

**- ¡Ve a buscarlo!**

**- Pero...**

**- ¡Akisuki! -** gritó Touya.

**- Está bien.** – Dijo y salió corriendo del edificio. **– Cuídate, no tardaré.**

**- Estaré bien, - **murmuró él, pero ella no llegó a oírlo.

Touya, en su afán de no sentirse inútil comenzó a buscar a la carta. Supuso, pues a pesar de faltarle magia, no se necesitaba mucha inteligencia para saber que se trataba de la carta dulce.

Sabía por los relatos de su hermana en Daikota, que dulce era muy traviesa y solía esconderse y hacer bromas inocentes. Así que valiéndose de esa información, Touya supuso que la pequeña aún estaría allí y comenzó a buscarlas, debajo de las sillas, detrás de los hombres-dulces.

Lo primero que sintió fue que se le adormecía el abdomen. Miró y se encontró con una pequeña silueta mirándolo pícaramente, su pecho también se fue adormeciendo, y sintió que no podía respirar.

Desde el abdomen al resto del cuerpo se iba expandiendo como una dulce cosquilla el adormecimiento hasta que finalmente todo Touya se convirtió en un gran hombre de chocolate.

**- ¡Touya!- **gritó Unmei corriendo hacia él. **– ¡Ya detente!-** le dijo a la carta enfadada. **- ¡Deja a Touya en paz! ¡No juegues con él! ¡No tiene nada que ver!**

La carta pareció comprender que Unmei estaba enojada y se escabulló velozmente, la joven titubeó un poco, no estaba del todo segura de cómo hacer eso, pero finalmente, con mirada decidida, exclamó: "_ardiente esfera, que la luna, tu hija, te guíe al culpable_".

Una bola de fuego dorada surgió de entre las manos de Unmei y comenzó a rondar por la habitación. La muchacha parecía darle órdenes con la mirada, como si le mostrara en dónde debía buscar.

Hasta que al fin la encontró, Unmei pudo saberlo al oír un quejido de dolor.

Corrió hacia donde la esfera se había detenido. Allí pudo verla, la débil imagen de dulce herida. La tomó con ambos brazos y se aferró a ella.

**- Cálmate. Pronto estaremos bien.-** le dijo.

Se volteó y vio a Touya, caminó hacia él lentamente y colocó su mano sobre la mejilla del hechizado.

**- Me gustaría afirmar que eres mi destino** – murmuró.

Se sonrió al sentirlo tan tibio. Dudó un momento. ¿Debía hacerlo?

Aproximó sus labios a los de él y pudo saborearlo, primero el gusto a chocolate, y luego, poco a poco, el verdadero gusto de sus labios.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Touya había vuelto a la normalidad, y la miraba con expresión de sorpresa. Se separaron, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Dulce descansaba desmayada en una de las manos de Unmei.

**- Lo siento –** dijo ella, y se fue de la clínica llevándose el cuerpo de la carta.

En la puerta por la que salió, Nakuru y Tsukishiro miraban a Touya, tristes.

8888

Sakura y Syaoran permanecieron callados, mirándose, por varios minutos, casi eternos. Para ella era tan hermoso reencontrarse con esos ojos, perderse en ellos. Al menos eso era lo que había deseado tanto esos años sin verlo.

"_¿Por qué no me diste más tiempo? Hubiese vuelto a ti..."_ pensaba Syaoran mientras jugaba nerviosamente con la lapicera

"_¿Por qué no puedes decirme qué es lo que te hecho?"_ se preguntó Sakura sin quitar su vista de los ojos castaños que la miraban directamente.

Justo cuando finalmente Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo.

**- Jovencitos.** – Los interrumpió el profesor. **– Han pasado 20 minutos y no han hecho nada. –** Tomó la hoja de Syaoran y les mostró, como si no lo supieran, que ambas carillas estaban en blanco. **– Recuerden que deben entregarlo hoy.**

**- Sí, profesor. -** Murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

**- Bien.** – Dijo Syaoran al fin, cuando el profesor se fue y su mente se hubo despejado un poco. **– Comencemos.**

**- No quiero.** – Dijo Sakura decidida y con tono caprichoso.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- No voy a hacer nada hasta que me digas por qu— **

Iba a continuar hablando, pero Syaoran ya no la escuchaba, luego de dar un suspiro, había ubicado su vista en el trabajo de matemáticas y había comenzado a resolver.

**- ¡Syaoran!** - reclamó Sakura y colocó su mano sobre la de él.

**- Li –** la corrigió mientras quitaba la mano con un gesto de disgusto.

**- Li. –** Repitió, **- ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos amigos?**

**- Sí. –** Respondió secamente.

**- ¿Acaso no sientes nostalgia?**

¿Nostalgia? Tristeza era más bien lo que sentía.

**- No.-** respondió.

**- ¿No?-** preguntó Sakura sorprendida. Luego, con una mirada triste comentó **– Yo sí. Yo sí extraño esos momentos Syaoran.- **El iba a corregirla pero lo hizo ella misma – **Li, quise decir. Siempre recuerdo tu cara seria pero tus ojos transparentes… Las cosas que me enseñaste, lo mucho que me ayudaste, recuerdo el oso de felpa y yo— **

Syaoran se sonrosó. Jamás tendría que habérselo dado, había sido como darle permiso para jugar con él. Jamás tendría que haberle dicho que le gustaba, tendría que haber callado y todo hubiese sido menos doloroso.

**- Éramos niños.** – Dijo él intentando dejar todo atrás. – **Somos adultos ahora, ¿no?**

Sakura pareció enfadada ante este comentario. Se sintió insultada.

**- Yo también he crecido, ¡Pero no he olvidado todas las cosas lindas que pasamos juntos! ¿No recuerdas cuando nos quedamos en el elevador?**

Él no dijo nada, simplemente intentó seguir haciendo el trabajo, pero ella no paraba de insistir.

**- ¿No recuerdas?** – Inquirió – **Fue la primera vez que me llamaste por mi nombre. Y me abrazaste… ¿Y la Carta borrar**?- él no decía nada, así que continuó. – **Ese día, estaba asustada. Si no fuera por ti, Li, no hubiese logrado nada. Tú me diste las fuerzas para continuar.**

"_Si soy tan importante para ti, ¿por qué fuiste tan cruel conmigo?_" se preguntó Syaoran, intentando que ella no pudiera leer, a través de sus ojos, lo que pensaba.

**- Tú fuiste mi soporte esa vez, también cuando capturamos la carta del hielo.**

**- Fue todo por las cartas. ****Debía**** protegerte, como debía proteger a cualquiera a quien las cartas molestaran.**

**- ¿Y qué cuando Yukito me dijo que no me quería del modo que yo lo quería a él? Las cartas no intervinieron en ese momento, Li.**

- **Créeme que no me interesa conversar sobre Yukito ahora. Hay que hacer el trabajo. **– Dijo el joven exasperado.

Ella respetó su silencio apenas un momento, luego, en un acto de valentía, preguntó.

**- ¿Por qué no podemos seguir siendo amigos?**

Syaoran la miró con seriedad, por un momento pensó en decírselo: "_Porque no puedo verte sin sentir dolor_". Pero no podía, no se atrevía, no quería quedar expuesto de nuevo.

**- No lo entiendes.** – Dijo. – **Nunca lo fuimos, las cartas nos pusieron en esa situación, y hoy nos ponen en otra. Eres mi rival de nuevo, no puedo ser tu amigo.**

**- Pero cuando me dijiste que te gustaba, que me querías.**

**- No seas ingenua, -** dijo él sin mirarla a los ojos, – **me confundí, sentí una atracción como la que sentí con Tsukishiro. Tenía 11 años.**

Ella se quedó inmóvil, atónita. Él la miró un instante, luego volvió a concentrarse en la hoja.

Entonces, ¿Todo había sido una confusión? ¿Sería que acaso lo que ella sentía era también una atracción por la magia del muchacho?

No, ella sí lo quería. Tenía una prueba, una carta que creó derramando lágrimas por él. Todos estos años pensando en él, preguntándose, y al final, él simplemente nunca la quiso. Arrepintiéndose de no habérselo dicho cuando pudo.

Se puso de pie y salió del salón, el profesor la miró sorprendido, le dijo algo, que vuelva, pero ella no hizo caso.

Sonó el timbre. Tomoyo subió corriendo las escaleras y cuando llegó a la terraza la vio allí, sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, mirando el patio.

**- Sakura. –** Dijo aproximándose. La aludida se secó las lágrimas y volteó dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Se detuvo un instante y luego apuró el paso, preocupada.

**- ¿Qué ha sucedido?**

**- No es nada, Tomoyo-Chan, –** respondió tragándose las lágrimas.

**- ¿Qué te dijo? –** preguntó su amiga y la abrazó.

**- Dijo que él es mi rival ahora, –** respondió ella, ignorando decirle en realidad lo que había ocasionado sus lágrimas, **– como me dijo Naita. **

**8888**

**Yo sé, este capítulo es corto y se acaba de golpe, pero es que si me ponía a terminar de relatar lo que estaba pasando se me hacía larguísimo, así que ya fue, lo corto acá. El próximo va a estar bonito creo ******

**Odisea: **Las cartas son más que crueles con todos. Pero lo de ilusión, sí, fue feo. De todas formas, todo tendrá sentido eventualmente. Naita es un buen chico, si trata así a Sakura es porque, aunque le guste pelear con Syaoran, sabe como la pasó, y como Mei Lin, lo defiende un poco. Pero después se va a notar que va a ser la voz de la razón y va a intentar suavizar un poco las cosas. Creo q no tardé mucho en publicar, espero que este capi te guste un poco. Besos.

**Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl: **Bueno, ante un review tan corto no hay mucho que decir, solamente que volví a actualizar rápido. Besos y te espero en el próximo capi.

**Valerie: **Te re juro que acá en Argentina tratar de vos es super informal, a los mayores se los trata de usted, pero el vos es otra cosa. Por ejemplo, decir "Me caés bien" (Así, con acento en la é) es super informal, ya, tratar de usted sería decir "me cae bien" (Ud. Me cae bien, o algo así). No te trato de vieja ni nada, es que así es como hablamos. Somos un poco raros. La parte de carta ilusión es un poco rara, sí, pero todo todo todo tendrá sentido eventualmente. ¿Tommy sería Syaoran? Mei Lin es un poco terca nomás, pero Naita la va a hacer entrar en razones. Como verás, Unmei es más lo que disfruta pelear con Syaoran que lo que le gusta él. Es como su instinto pelearlo, jaja. Bueno, gracias por el rev. ¡Besos!


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8:

_Sakura… _Podía oírlo, en algún lugar, no ahí donde ella estaba, en otro lugar, Syaoran no estaba muerto, desangrándose en el suelo. En algún lugar, él la llamaba. _Despierta, Sakura, despierta._

La siguiente clase fue la de literatura, la profesora comenzó a hablar de la inspiración de los grandes escritores. A lo largo del año trabajarían diferentes libros clásicos y en ellos había temas principales que permitían el debate.

El absurdo, la injusticia, lo incompleto. El final. La muerte, o el vacío, o lo nuevo. Los miedos. El amor.

El amor.

Habló sin cesar del tema, como si le fascinara, como si el amor fuera, quizá para ella, su inspiración.

**- No dejes ir nunca lo que amas. No liberas al ser amado dejándolo por su cuenta, no, sólo el amor es la verdadera libertad.-** dijo, en un momento, cautivada por su propio monólogo. Caminó apresurada hacia el escritorio donde estaba su portafolio y sacó un libro, latinoamericano, de Julio Cortázar, pero los alumnos no lo conocían. Se trata de un autor muy reconocido, sí, pero no tanto como Shakeaspeare.

La profesora buscó un separador y comenzó a mirar por todo el salón. Sakura miraba por la ventana.

**- ¡Ay! ¡Los poetas! Siempre distraídos, o mejor dicho, abstraídos en cosas más importantes que las que suceden aquí. Ven, niña, ven.**

Sakura que a esta altura se había dado por aludida, se levantó un poco nerviosa. Ojala no le tomaran la lección de nuevo porque no había escuchado nada.

**- Mira, linda, este poema está traducido al japonés, ¿por qué no lo lees para tus compañeros?**

Sakura leyó y se quedó fascinada, un par de versos le gustaron tantos que le pidió a la profesora que le prestara el libro para copiarlos, decía así:

¿Por qué, después,  
lo que queda de mí  
es sólo un anegarse entre las cenizas  
sin un adiós, sin nada más que el gesto  
de liberar las manos?

Mientras la releía, se vinieron a su mente las imágenes de sus sueños últimos, todos confusos y violentos. En el sueño estaba Syaoran, al borde de la muerte, y una niña con una espada lo asesinaba.

Debía hablar con él, no del sueño, no de la amistad, no para pedirle explicaciones por su amistad, él ya había dejado en claro que no le interesaba, más bien para hablar de las cartas.

Apenas sonó el timbre, Syaoran se puso de pie, le dijo algo a su prima y se fue del curso. No se quedó a esperarlos, fuera a donde fuera, ese era el momento perfecto para Sakura para hablar con él.

Intentando que Mei Lin no note que iba tras su primo, salió apresurada del salón. Vio la silueta de Syaoran subiendo la escalera y caminó rápido hasta alcanzarlo, él ya había subido a la terraza. Abrió la puerta

**- ¡Li!** – exclamó, él volteó al oír su nombre.

**- Kinomoto, –** respondió. - **¿Qué necesitas?**

**- Yo—**

Tragó saliva y lo miró nuevamente, lucía muy guapo, pero también muy serio y triste.

**- Quería decirte que—**

"me gustas…" eso es lo que quería decirle, pero no se atrevía, no podía decirle eso.

**- Las cartas, yo quiero saber que está pasando con ellas. – **Dijo finalmente.

Como siendo llamada por aquellas palabras, una luz dorada golpeó con toda velocidad el cuerpo de Sakura, ella salió impulsada varios metros atrás.

**- ¡Cuidado!-** gritó Syaoran y corrió hacia donde estaba ella, quiso alzarla en sus brazos, sacarla de allí arriba, pero el fulgor lo golpeó entonces a él.

**- ¡Li! –** exclamó Sakura mientras se ponía en pie con mucha dificultad, corrió hacia él y entonces la carta nuevamente se empeñó con golpearla a ella.

No una, ni dos, decenas de veces, lastimándola y empujándola hasta ponerla contra la baranda, y allí, una vez más, la golpeó.

El cuerpo de Sakura cayó por el borde y si no hubiese sido porque Syaoran convocó al Dios del viento para traerla arriba de nuevo, el golpe hubiese sido fatal.

Una vez arriba, preocupado, él la protegió con su cuerpo. La carta del disparo se había detenido, su presencia seguía alrededor, pero ya no atacaba.

**- Gracias,** – dijo Sakura en un suspiro, **- Syaoran…**

**- Dime Li, -** repitió él, aunque sin prestar mucha atención, estaba buscando donde se habría escondido la carta.

Entonces atacó de nuevo, golpeó con fuerza a Sakura, dejándola completamente inconsciente, e iba a hacerlo otra vez pero Syaoran nuevamente uso su cuerpo como escudo. En ese momento entró corriendo a la terraza Naita seguido por Mei Lin.

**- ¡Syaoran! **– gritó ella al ver como, no pudiendo alcanzar a Sakura, la carta lo golpeaba a él.

Naita convocó al Dios del viento y pudo empujar la carta lejos de ellos un instante, pero esta era veloz y no pudieron acorralarla.

**- Se trata de la carta disparo, –** explicó Syaoran, **– es rápida y violenta, pero quizá si tú convocas al Dios del viento y yo también, al mismo tiempo, de lugares opuestos, quedaría acorralada, y tú, Mei Lin, podrías atraparla, una vez que este quieta no podrá hacer daño y será sencillo capturarla.**

**- Está bien.** – Dijo Mei Lin, - **¿y Kinomoto?**

**- Recibió muchos golpes, –** explicó Syaoran, en ese mismo instante, la carta disparo nuevamente apareció golpeando al joven por la espalda.

**- ¡Syaoran! –** exclamaron a coro los dos,

**- Estoy bien, ¡ahora!** – dijo él y Naita corrió unos pasos atrás e invocó al dios del viento al mismo tiempo que Syaoran, formando entre los dos un remolino que encerró a la carta.

- **¡Ahora Mei Chan! **

La joven saltó dentro del remolino y agarró con ambas manos a disparo; el viento la elevó un instante pero enseguida su primo y su novio deshicieron los hechizos y ella descendió lentamente en el suelo de la terraza.

El cuerpo de disparo pronto se transformó en carta y aunque Mei Lin extendió la mano para que buscase a su dueño legítimo, la carta se quedó con ella.

**- ¿Viste Syaoran? La carta dice que yo la capturé.**

Pero Syaoran estaba arrodillado al lado de Sakura, intentando despertarla.

**- Vayan, busquen ayuda,** – dijo Syaoran, **– una enfermera, está muy herida.**

8888

Eriol y Tomoyo buscaban a Sakura por todos lados, no la habían podido encontrar cuando terminó la clase y estaban preocupados por ella, estaban llegando al gimnasio, cuando Eriol lo sintió.

**- Las cartas.** – Exclamó preocupado.

**- ¿Qué? ¡Sakura! –** Tomoyo se cubrió la boca con las manos.

**- ¡Vamos! Debemos ayudarla, si está sola no podrán despertarla, y debe estar agotada, hace varios días que las cartas la atacan constantemente. **– Eriol comenzó a correr hacia dentro de la escuela de nuevo, Tomoyo iba tras él.

**- ¿Despertarla?**

**- Se trata de la carta Sueño.**

8888

No estaba inconsciente, no, ni desmayada. Lo que la tenía descansando aún a pesar del dolor que debía sentir era una carta, la carta Sueño. Syaoran pudo darse cuenta de esto recién cuando capturaron a la carta disparo y ellos dos se quedaron solos.

Quería despertarle, pero a pesar de que abría la boca las palabras no salían.

8888

Nakuru no le había dicho nada, había ido directamente a hablar con esa muchacha que se había atrevido a saborear los labios de Touya antes que ella.

Yukito tan sólo lo miraba, un poco triste, podría decirse. Sabía que las muchachas siempre conseguían el modo de robarle un dulce beso, ya sea mediante prácticas de obras de teatro, accidentes, confusiones, o Cartas Sakura. Pero aún así le molestaba, muy en el fondo, le molestaba. Se disculpó diciendo que tenía clases en la Universidad, y se fue.

Touya lo miró, quiso decirle algo, pero no pudo. Así que ahí estaba, solo, teniendo que darle explicaciones al Jefe de por qué había quemaduras por todos lados cuando ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Cuando el hombre se acercó, Touya sólo atinó a decir que renunciaba y se fue a paso veloz, dejando atrás el trabajo sin siquiera darle importancia, eso era lo de menos preocupación.

Había otros dos temas: Primero ¿Qué iba a decirles a Nakuru y Yukito? ¿Que había conocido a la chica en el autobús? ¿Debía eso servir como excusa? ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de darles explicaciones?

El segundo tema, era, sin duda ¿Cómo había hecho Unmei para capturar la carta?, ¿Tendría conocimiento de la magia o había sido simple casualidad? Al fin y al cabo, la carta aún debilitada no se había convertido a su "forma humilde". ¿O sería, en cambio, que Unmei estaba más enterada de las Cartas de lo que él suponía?

8888

El rey pingüino frente a ella, unas solitarias hamacas a uno de sus lados, era de noche y ella estaba allí. ¿Cómo había llegado? Miró sus manos, ni una herida, no le dolía el cuerpo, se sentía distinta.

Caminó hacia una de las hamacas y se sentó, sin ninguna explicación, ahora estaba sentada en su cama, la niña de hacía unas noches estaba allí también. Parecía un fantasma.

**- ¿Quién eres?**

**- No soy nadie, y pronto seré nada.**

8888

**- Ey, tú, te estoy hablando.**

Unmei, finalmente reaccionó y volteó. Tenía en el rostro una extraña expresión, blanca y transparente, como si fuera una niña, emanaba luz.

**- ¿Si?**

Nakuru que venía con todas las intenciones de pelear se sorprendió ante gestos tan pacíficos, finalmente se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

**- Mira, sólo quería decirte que me parece fuera de lugar que te hayas aprovechado de cómo estaba para besarlo.**

Ella sonrió y miró el suelo.

**- Fue un desliz, no pasará de nuevo. Pero si él quisiera, si él quisiera besarme, – **dijo Unmei,** – yo aceptaría.**

Al decir esas últimas palabras se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

**- ¡No lo entiendes!, ¡No es justo! -** sollozó Nakuru. **- Tú eres su calco, eres idéntica a él, la misma calma, la misma sonrisa y los mismos gestos.**

Unmei se detuvo, giró la cabeza apenas un poco para ver a Nakuru. Ella estaba, en un gesto infantil, sentada con las piernas estiradas en el suelo y de brazos cruzados.

**- ¿A qué te refieres?-** preguntó sorprendida.

**- Tienes ventaja... –** murmuró la "niña".

**- ¿Parecida a quién? **

**- A él. A Tsukishiro.**

La joven china se arrodilló al lado de Nakuru, hablaba con calma, pero lucía entristecida ante lo que oía.

**- ¿Quién es Tsukishiro?**

**- Tsukishiro, "Yuki"-** dijo imitando burlonamente la cara seria de Touya, – **el dueño del corazón de Touya.**

**- Yuki… **

Nakuru, indignada, se puso de pie.

**- Tú tienes ventaja, no es justo. –** Exclamó de nuevo y se fue corriendo.

Unmei se quedó sola, arrodillada en la vereda del parque, una hoja del árbol bajo el que estaba cayó sobre su cabeza, amarilla.

La miró, el otoño pronto llegaría.

**- Pensé que él… sabía quien era- **murmuró.

8888

Quiso decirlo una y mil veces. Kinomoto, despiértate.

Pero no podía, las palabras no salían, no podía siquiera oír la respiración de ella, ni la de él. No se oía el silbar del viento, no se oían los ruidos de la calle.

Sakura dormía y sangraba, y él la abrazaba con tanta fuerza como podía y se lo permitían sus propias heridas.

Kinomoto, despiértate. Quería decirlo. No podía. La carta se lo impedía, la carta del Silencio.

8888

La niña se desvaneció y Sakura corrió hacia la ventana, miró afuera, del otro lado del vidrio estaba la habitación en Daikota, y ella arrodillada, llorando abrazada al oso de felpa.

**- No llores más,** – se pidió. – **No vale la pena, a él no le gustas. Nunca le gustaste.**

La imagen desapareció en un parpadeo, estaba de vuelta en la plaza del rey pingüino, en su mano llevaba el báculo, estaba amordazada y atada de alguna forma contra una pared.

Frente a ella había una escena que ya había visto alguna vez, Syaoran tirado en el suelo, latiendo adolorido. Sobre él, la misma niña de hace un rato, portando la espada.

- **No puedes decirlo ahora, ya es demasiado tarde.** – Le dijo.

Syaoran desobedeció, iba a decirlo igual, ya no tenía que ver con las cartas. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y la espada le abrió el pecho, su voz salió ahogada en sangre, las palabras aplastadas por el cruel rojo de la muerte nunca pudieron ser oídas.

8888

Sakura temblaba y lloraba dormida, él la abrazaba con fuerzas. Kinomoto, despierta. Despierta. No puedo verte así, no sufras más. Despierta. Kinomoto, despierta, despierta, despierta. Tú eres fuerte, tú puedes contra ella, despierta Sakura, despierta.

- **¡Sakura, despierta!**

8888

_Sakura… _Podía oírlo, en algún lugar, no ahí donde ella estaba, en otro lugar, Syaoran no estaba muerto, desangrándose en el suelo. En algún lugar, él la llamaba. _Despierta, Sakura, despierta._

8888

**- Syaoran…** - dijo sin poder aún abrir los ojos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar. – **Cuando llegue el momento, no lo digas. Yo no podría… **

Sakura volvió a dormirse, pero esta vez por simple cansancio, Syaoran estuvo seguro de esto porque al lado de él estaban, no sólo la carta silencio que había capturado al gritar con todas sus fuerzas, sino también la carta de los Sueños.

8888

Syaoran luego de pelearse a los gritos con Touya se había ido seguido por Mei Lin que le decía "ellos pudieron haberla traído solos" y Naita que trataba de alcanzarlos, pero haciendo de cuenta que no los oía.

Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaron un rato en la casa, pero se hacía tarde y su hermano y padre la cuidarían bien, así que mejor cada cual volver a su casa.

Daidouji pidió que fueran a buscarlas y le dio un aventón a Eriol, en el camino, y luego de meditar un rato, Tomoyo finalmente dijo.

**- Espero que Sakura se ponga bien.**

**- Lo estará, ella es fuerte.** – Dijo él, intentando consolarla.

Ella no habló más un momento, seguía mirando por la ventana

**- Tú también eres fuerte, **– agregó finalmente Eriol, – **siempre mantienes la calma y sonríes para ella, y sé que no es fácil.**

Tomoyo volteó la cabeza para mirarlo, y se encontró que los ojos azules de él estaban fijos en ella. Sonreía, Eriol sonreía, pero no era creíble.

**- Nunca podré olvidar ese día hace tres años.**

**- Yo tampoco,** – se apresuró a decir ella, feliz de que finalmente pudieran hablar de eso.

**- Fue algo hermoso, y cada vez que te veo siento ganas de… besarte.**

Ella no dijo nada, no entendía del todo que intentaba decirle. Las palabras eran hermosas, pero él lucía triste.

**- Tomoyo** – murmuró y la arrimó hacia él para abrazarla, puso el mentón sobre la cabeza de ella y se quedó en silencio un momento.

Ella intentaba no llorar, pero las lágrimas eran incontrolables, silenciosas, sin que él pudiera verlas.

**- Pero no podemos, yo me iré pronto a Inglaterra de vuelta y por más ganas que tenga, no puedo ser egoísta. **

**- Puedo visitarte. –** Dijo cuando supo que él no oiría su llanto tras su voz. Él movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

**- No, no. Simplemente no estamos destinados a ser…**

Eriol permaneció en silencio un instante, esperando un comentario, enfadado o resignado, de su amiga. Pero ella no dijo nada.

**- Encontrarás a otro hombre que esté dispuesto a amarte como yo no me atrevo a hacerlo.**

Cuando la soltó, y tomó su rostro con las manos, ella por un instante pensó que la besaría.

Le secó las lágrimas, la miró a los ojos y le besó la frente.

8888

**- Buen día, Monstruo-** dijo Touya mientras subía con un poco de leche tibia y tostadas con miel.

Sakura hizo un gran esfuerzo para abrir los ojos, y cuando lo vio no pudo menos que sonreír.

**- Hola, hermano.**

**- ¿Te encuentras mejor?** – preguntó mientras depositaba la bandeja sobre la mesita de luz de la muchacha.

**- Sí, me duele un poco la espalda...**

**- ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda ayer con las cartas, Sakura?**

**- Fue muy repentino, no tuve tiempo, además no podría preocuparte, estabas trabajando. -** Dijo mientras intentaba alcanzar la taza de leche tibia. Touya se la acercó.

**- Me preocupa más verte así ahora. No puedes andar por ahí peleando sola contra las cartas **– la regañó. Sakura sonrió, pues era raro ver a su hermano actuando tan afectuoso.

**- Estoy bien, –** dijo finalmente Sakura, **– no te preocupes...**

**- Ayer por la tarde también atacó una carta en el lugar donde** **trabajaba.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**

**- La carta dulce, –** dijo Touya. – **Unmei la atrapó.**

**- ¿Unmei?**

**- Es la hermana de ese muchacho que anda dando vueltas al lado tuyo, ¿Cómo se llama? El de los cabellos fluorescentes.**

**- ¡Naita!**

**- Él. Unmei Junjo. No sé como lo hizo, yo estaba… Inconsciente. Pero no sé si posee magia, pues lo único que vi es que llevaba el cuerpo de la carta, esta no se había transformado en carta aún. **

**- Quizá si posea magia, al menos Naita la posee. Creo que algo tiene que ver con eso la relación que lleva con Syaoran y Mei Lin.**

**- ¿Ese? No le daba mucho crédito**

**- Pero capturó la carta Viento con sus hechizos. Es muy poderoso.**

**- ¿Capturaste la carta Viento?**

**- No, él… No quiso dármela. Dice que Syaoran será el próximo dueño de las cartas. –** Sakura murmuró entristecida.

**- ¿El mocoso?**

Sakura asintió.

**- Unmei también se llevó la carta que capturó, no me detuve a pensar en eso en ese momento. Supongo que creí que ella no sabía que era tu hermano y por eso no me la había dado. Lo siento, debí pedírsela.**

**- No, no importa. No te la hubiese dado de todos modos… Quiero hablar con Syaoran, saber que es lo que está sucediendo, ellos saben algo que nosotros no.**

Su hermano no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y le pidió que terminara el desayuno. Al terminar, Sakura volvió a quedarse dormida. Se levantó recién cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando su hermano le dijo que Tomoyo le pidió que vayan a su casa, al parecer iban a reunirse a hablar el tema de las cartas.

8888

Syaoran tampoco fue al colegio ese día, sus heridas aún le dolían y le costaba moverse. La carta disparo, si bien siempre fue violenta, estaba actuando aún más poderosa que de costumbre, como todas las cartas.

Cuando Mei Lin llegó de la escuela lo despertó un poco enojada.

**- Syaoran, debes levantarte,** – pidió, **– y vístete, iremos de Daidouji. Naita, Unmei y yo te esperamos en el comedor.**

El joven, apenas despierto, no comprendía nada. ¿A qué tenían que ir a la casa de Tomoyo?

8888

Cuando tocaron el timbre, Tomoyo pensó que vería a Sakura, estaba ansiosa de darle un abrazo y reconfortarla. Pero se trataba de Eriol, le sonrió, aún un poco confundida. Enfadarse no era lo correcto, al fin y al cabo él sólo quería lo mejor para los dos, pero... ¿Sería eso lo mejor?

8888

Syaoran se levantó y caminó hasta el comedor por el pasillo. Algo olía raro. Se asomó y observó que sobre la mesa había varias velas e inciensos. Unmei lo miraba altanera.

**- Ven pequeñín, te traje un regalo.** – Le mostró la carta dulce que yacía sobre la mesa.

**- Pensé que iríamos a lo de Daidouji.**

**- Así es, pero primero deberíamos descubrir algo más. Vamos, escribe tu nombre en la parte de atrás.**

Él obedeció, era el rito, con las cartas que había capturado Naita habían hecho lo mismo.

-** Las cartas actúan extrañas, - **prosiguió Unmei, - **quizá ahora que tenemos esta, y con tu presencia, la del futuro dueño, descubriremos algo. Claro que necesitaría algo del dueño anterior, al fin y al cabo esto es sólo un nexo, intentamos descubrir algo sobre el pasado, el verdadero "por qué" se liberaron.**

Syaoran asintió, estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir, se sentó.

**- ¿la carta no cuenta como algo propio de ella?**

**- No, ellas son el presente, la búsqueda. Tú eres el futuro, el resultado. Necesitamos algo que sea de ella**

Mei Lin y Syaoran se miraron. No tenían nada.

**- Algo que la represente…** - Pidió Unmei.

No. Nada, se habían deshecho de todo.

**- ¿Una foto? ¡Es imprescindible que hagamos esto antes de ir a encontrarnos con esos soquetes!**

**- Sakura tuvo mi bufanda un largo rato.**

**- ¿Sakura? –** Inquirió Mei Lin.

**- Kinomoto, ayer. Cuando la llevé a la casa.- **miró a su prima, luego se defendió.

**- Intentaremos. –** Dijo Unmei dudando **- ¿No la usaste luego tú, no?**

**- No.**

Unmei abrió el libro que había traído y lo abrió en una página que ya estaba marcada. Luego, de acomodar todo en su lugar, la carta en la mesa, bajo una vela que Syaoran sostenía. Unos centímetros más cerca de Unmei, la bufanda que Sakura había usado, y que ella sostenía constantemente.

Comenzó a murmurar palabras en chino... Los tres jóvenes observaban preocupados, parecía como si todo estuviera fuera de control.

Finalmente la silueta de una niña salió de la carta. Vestía un traje pomposo y cabello enrulado. Se trataba de Dulce, sin duda. La pequeña mujercita observó a Unmei y le preguntó.

**- ¿Tú me has convocado?**

**- Así es... –** respondió Unmei.

**- Tú no eres mi dueña –** reclamó.

**- Él es tu dueño.** – Dijo señalando a Syaoran.

Dulce se volteó y lo miró.

**- Aún no, quizá nunca se atreva a serlo. – **La carta miró a Unmei, triste.

**- Su nombre está sobre la carta, así que eres suya.**

**- Eso no lo hace el dueño, quizá el poseedor. **

Unmei suspiró y miró a Syaoran. Él no sabía que hacer.

**- Te hará más caso a ti –** dijo finalmente la chica.

**- Escúchanos, sólo queremos saber por qué motivo se fueron del libro –** preguntó Syaoran.

Dulce lo miró fijo y le gritó con fuerza.

**- ¡Tú deberías saberlo! -** de un salto se metió en la carta. Pese a que el fuego de la llama intentó detenerla, finalmente Syaoran soltó la vela y la carta se guardó.

**- No quería decirnos nada de todos modos. – **Explicó.

8888

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí… A mi por lo menos, es uno de los capítulos que más me gusta. Además como que se va desenredando todo un poco, ¿No?. Bueno, respondo, respondo:**

**Valerie: **También, pobre Syaoran… Como que todavía le duele mucho lo que pasó, es porque la quería mucho, mucho. Si se reconcilian más rápido se termina la historia… Si no fue por eso, juro, juro que lo haría antes. Acá hablar de tú no es una falta de respeto, simplemente no se usa… No sé como explicarte xD De todas formas, para mí está re bien que me hables de tú, es que no me sale mucho dirigirme a las personas de esa forma… Bueno, mil gracias y viste que actualicé rapidísimo… Nos vemos en el próximo capi.

**Odisea**: Será que de tanto leer los capítulos, cada vez que los releo se me hacen más cortos. Sí, la verdad es que soy muy mala, mira que hacer pasar a Syaoran y Sakura por todo esto xD Pero vas a ver que tiene un final feliz que vale la pena todo el desastre de ahora. Por eso decía yo que Touya es el que tenía más pretendientes y el que mejor la pasaba xD. Al final, Yukito, Nakuru, y hasta Unmei. Por cierto, no es boba esta última eh, se hace la tonta nomás y paf, le encaja un beso. Le ganó a los otros dos… Bueno, eso les pasa por vuelteros. Bueno, menos mal que tenías ganas de leer porque actualicé más bien rápido, no? Bueno, un beso

**Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl: **Soy mala. MALA. Los vivo haciendo sufrir, pero bueno, como dije hace un ratito, el final va a hacer que valga la pena todo esto… ¿Quién será esa persona misteriosa que hizo el llamado? Que misterio… Y en este capítulo pierde dos cartas más, porque Silencio y Disparo la capturó el Equipo Syaoran –por así decirlo. No llevo la cuenta, pero deben ir bastante empatados en cantidad de cartas por cada lado. Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capi. Besos

**Gente, por cierto, si andan facebookeando y juegan los jueguitos de playfish y me quieren agregar xD… Aparezco como Caracola Escarabajo. Ah y mi mail-messenger es lucia_ arroba .ar**

**No sé para que digo esas cosas, pero bueno, son mis contactos. Besos**


	10. Capítulo 9 Capítulo Especial I

**Otra vez actualicé rápido: Es que estoy re enganchada con la historia n_nU **

**En fin… Este capítulo es, para mi, bastante interesante, para los que sean observadores van a ir cachando la historia, y hay más que un millón de pistas sobre todo. Los que descubran la verdad no cuenten xD**

**Les cuento que estoy escribiendo esto ahora –es decir, antes del capítulo - para explicar un par de cositas sobre lo que va a pasar al final de este capi. **

**Hay una cosa que se va a llamar "Capítulo Especial I". Capítulos especiales van a haber un par más en la historia. Son como historias que tienen que ver con el fic general, pero que podés vivir sin leerlas y aún así comprender todo. **

**La vez anterior que escribí el fic, era, este primer capítulo especial, como se resolvía la historia entre Yukito y Touya. En su momento lo publiqué aparte para que los que no quisieran leer porque no era de su agrado o esas tonteces que hace la gente, simplemente no lo hiciera. **

**Ahora ya no es así, por eso lo pongo al final de este capítulo y no en uno aparte. Pero de todas formas, cuando lo escribí, lo hice pensando en una hoja aparte, y como me gustó el título y la idea de que tengan un capítulo para ellos solos, lo puse aparte porque quedaba bonito. n_n**

**Bueno, lean el capi y al final nos encontramos para los reviews. **

_Caracola_

Capítulo 9:

_Separa el alma del cuerpo, despliega el espíritu al viento, libera el secreto escondido, repara lo que no tiene sentido, pues el enigma que vives ahora, es parte de tu destino._

El viaje a casa de Tomoyo era muy largo, ya que vivía en los suburbios, alejada del centro. Curiosa y aburrida, Sakura comenzó a husmear el maletín de su hermano,

**- Oiee, ¡Cuántos libros!**

**- Tomoyo los pidió, son de magia.**

Se puso a hojearlos, le ayudarían a pasar el rato. Cientos de símbolos mágicos y hechizos, uno de ellos le llamó la atención más que los demás:

"Separa el alma del cuerpo, despliega el espíritu al viento, libera el secreto escondido, repara lo que no tiene sentido, pues el enigma que vives ahora, es parte de tu destino."

No se atrevió a leerlo en voz alta. Ya le había ocurrido una vez, cuando leyó la palabra "VIENTO" mientras sostenía la carta Clow, y sin querer había liberado su poder.

Sin embargo, escribió la frase en su carpeta, más allá del conjuro que llamara, la cautivaba de una forma especial.

**- ¿Encontraste algo interesante?-** inquirió Touya. Sakura le sonrió.

**- Una frase muy bonita.**

**- ¿Qué dice?**

**- No quiero leerla.**

**- Oh, casi lo olvido, los poderes. Déjame verla. - **Touya tomó el libro, Sakura le señaló el renglón en donde estaba la frase: - **Separa el alma del cuerpo, despliega el espíritu al viento, libera el secreto escondido, repara lo que no tiene sentido, pues el enigma que vives ahora, es parte de tu destino.**

**- Es muy linda.**

**- Sí, lo es. –** Comentó Touya.

**- Dime, ¿por qué Tomoyo te pidió estos libros?**

**- Maldición.**

Sakura no entendía a qué se refería su hermano ni por qué no quería responderle la pregunta. Entonces, volteó a mirar hacia la puerta del autobús, donde la mirada de Touya estaba detenida.

Naita. Mei Lin. Unmei. Syaoran.

¿Qué hacían allí?

**- Hola… -** atinó a decir Sakura.  
El primero en responder fue Syaoran, quien caminó decididamente hacia ella y la saludó.

**- ¡Kinomoto! ¿Te encuentras mejor?**

**- No fue nada, Li,** – respondió ella, sonriendo, - **y sí, me siento mucho mejor.**

**- Hola Sakura Chan.** – Dijo Naita que también se aproximó a saludarla. Mei Lin, delante de todo, miraba la escena con recelo.

**- ¿Sakura chan?** – inquirió Touya preocupado.

**- Ya, hermano. –** Dijo Sakura intentando calmarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa a Naita.

Mei Lin agarró a su primo del brazo y lo llevó a sentarse adelante, le hablaba un poco exaltada pero no podía oírse lo que decía.

**- ¡Hola Touya!** – Dijo Unmei aproximándose sonriente.

**- Ho…Hola.** – respondió él, casi tartamudeando.

**- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, soy la hermana menor de Touya, –** se presentó la muchacha.

**- ¡Tú eres Sakura! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Unmei Junjo y soy la hermana de Naita.**

**- Un gusto conocerte. ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?**

**- Vamos a casa de Daidouji,** – explicó Naita, **– quieren que nos reunamos por el tema de las cartas.**

**- Oh, ya veo. –** Dijo Sakura, recordando inmediatamente como los cuatro visitantes de Hong Kong eran, por más afecto que ella tuviera, sus rivales en ese momento.

**- ¡Aquí hay asientos! –** Se oyó la llamada de Mei Lin. Naita le sonrió y se despidió de los Kinomoto, luego se fueron.

**- Ese muchacho tiene una presencia mágica muy poderosa.** – Dijo Kero cuando se fueron.

**- Así es, –** dijo Sakura. **– Yo lo vi usando magia y debo admitir que es muy fuerte.**

**- ¿Por qué trajo a su hermana?**

**- Supongo que debe saber algo de las cartas, la prima del mocoso tampoco usa magia y también participará. **– Dijo Touya.

**- Sí, dudo que use magia. **– Meditó Kero **– No pude sentir su presencia.**

**- Ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco… - **Comentó Sakura -** Claro que generalmente no las siento, salvo que sean muy poderosas. Quizá su magia no sea tan fuerte.**

**- Bah, tú no sientes nada porque eres una despistada,** – dijo Kero. – **Te digo que no posee magia, yo la hubiese sentido.**

**- Pero ella capturó una carta,** – dijo Touya recordando de golpe lo que había sucedido en su trabajo el día anterior, – **la Carta Dulce.**

**- ¿Ella? –** Preguntó Kero. **– Dulce no es una carta muy poderosa, pero aún así es muy extraño…**

8888

**- ¿Dónde estarán?**- se preguntó Tomoyo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Eriol se levantó del sillón, caminó hacia ella y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la joven. Se calmó un momento, quería recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho, pero allí estaban Tsukishiro y Nakuru, y Spinel.

**- Deben estar por llegar. –** Dijo Yukito .

**- ¿Estará bien Sakura? Anoche estaba muy cansada.**

**- No te preocupes, seguro estará bien **– Dijo Eriol.

Oportunamente sonó el timbre y Tomoyo corrió a abrir la puerta. Todos los invitados faltantes llegaron juntos, las familias Junjo, Li y Kinomoto saludaron a los ya presentes.

Tomoyo les dio la bienvenida y luego de ofrecerles lugar donde sentarse, informó:

**- Estuvimos conversando con Hiragizawa sobre el asunto de las cartas. Ayer Sakura terminó muy malherida y las cartas también se violentaron hacia Li. **

**- Se encuentran más violentas de lo usual y comienza a preocuparme.** – Dijo Eriol. **– Pensamos con ella que sería una buena idea que conversemos todos sobre esto, para así poder descubrir que está sucediendo.**

**- Hay algo que creo que no comprenden, –** exclamó Unmei. **– No podemos trabajar en equipo, porque somos dos equipos distintos.**

**- Syaoran será el nuevo dueño de las cartas, –** agregó Naita, –**nos encargaremos de ayudarlo para que así sea.**

**- ¿Por qué?-** preguntó Sakura mirando el suelo **- ¿Acaso las cartas se escaparon porque fui mala siendo su dueña?**

Syaoran la miró enternecido.

**- No es eso, –** le dijo. **– No es que hayas hecho nada mal, es sólo que… Unmei es un oráculo, puede decir lo que va a venir y ha predicho que yo sería el futuro dueño, y de ese modo— **

**- Syaoran,** – dijo la aludida interrumpiéndolo. **– Creo que no deberías hablar de más.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que ustedes saben? –** Preguntó Eriol cortés **– Porque creo tener en claro que Clow quiso que fuera Sakura la dueña de las cartas.**

- **Clow era un mago muy poderoso, –** reprochó la china, **- pero no entendía de nada que no fuera magia.**

**- ¿Y con qué tiene que ver este asunto si no es con la magia?**

Unmei se quedó callada, su hermano también la miraba fijamente, así como Syaoran. Ellos asumían que la cuestión de las cartas tendría que ver con eso, verla paralizada así, sin poder responder, ¿Acaso había cosas que Unmei no les había dicho siquiera a ellos?  
**- Bueno. –** Dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie. **– Seamos amigos o rivales, creo que estaremos de acuerdo en que las cartas se tornaron más peligrosas.**

**- Es cierto, –** dijo Naita, quitando la vista de su hermana. **– Atacan sin medir consecuencias, Syaoran quedó terriblemente maltrecho, tiene heridas que aún no sanaron, y Mei--**

La joven lo tomó del brazo, indicándole que prefería que nadie supiera el incidente con la carta Viento.

**- Mei Lin estaba allí cuando la carta viento me atacó, vio la fuerza que desplegó y hubiese estado en apuros si Sakura no me hubiese ayudado.**

**- Precisamente por eso, aunque seamos rivales, creo que sería ideal que tuviéramos alguna forma de ponernos en contacto, inmediata y sencilla en caso de que alguno de nosotros necesite ayuda.**

La joven tomó una caja de madera que estaba al lado del sillón, tan prolija era que parecía una mesa, sacó de allí varias cajitas de cartón.

**- Cada una de estas cajas posee un comunicador, me tomé la cortesía de registrar en cada uno de los botones el número de todos nosotros. De este modo sólo deben presionar para comunicarse con quien deseen. –** Dijo mientras daba una caja a cada uno. – **Les coloqué el nombre para que no haya confusiones. Ah, y si levantan la tapa, verán que posee un rastreador GPS de cada uno de los otros comunicadores, así será fácil encontrarnos siempre que el otro lleve uno de estos comunicadores consigo.**

**- Guau, Daidouji, **– exclamó Naita, **- ¿De dónde sacaste esto?**

**- Mi madre es dueña de una empresa que fabrica estos objetos.**

Respondió ella sonriente. Mientras todos observaban los aparatos, la anfitriona fue a la cocina y volvió con un pastel y varias tazas de té.

**- ¡Comida! –** exclamó Kero feliz.

**- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura?-** preguntó Tsukishiro en voz baja mientras bebían el té.

**- Sí, no te preocupes –** asintió ella.

**- No te preocupes por lo que dice esa muchacha, los oráculos no siempre tienen razón –** Dijo Eriol sumándose a la conversación. Sabía que estaba mintiendo pero necesitaba reconfortar a su amiga.

**- Chicos, estoy bien, no se preocupen.**

Sakura miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación, Mei Lin y Unmei discutían con Naita, y Syaoran permanecida callado, en silencio.

En ese momento, un ruido llamó la atención desde afuera. El primero en levantarse fue Syaoran, caminó hacia la puerta lentamente, como un felino al acecho. Sakura se aproximo también, y se paró al lado de la gran ventana de vidrio, fue tan solo un instante que la vio, la carta Lucha.

Esta se dirigió corriendo hacia donde ella estaba, iba a atacarla, pero, de rápida reacción, Syaoran la rescató.

**- ¡Ten cuidado! –** Le reclamó enojado.

**- ¡Es una carta! –** chilló Tomoyo.

**- No es posible…-** Murmuró Eriol.

**- Aún ahora no puedo sentir su presencia** – Agregó Kero.

La carta había entrado a la casa y estaba en posición de lucha frente a Sakura, ella presionaba la llave que colgaba de su cuello, aún sin poder moverse del susto.

Lo que sucedió luego sucedió a enorme velocidad, la carta corrió hacia ella, pero Syaoran tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la llevó corriendo al patio de la casa.

**- Es peligrosa no debe estar cerca de los demás…**

Sakura asintió y cuando estuvieron un poco lejos, ella convocó a la llave. La carta se acercaba sonriendo y a gran velocidad.

Syaoran se acercó a la carta y comenzó a atacarla, pero esta aún más fuerte que de costumbre, logró defenderse hasta tumbarlo al suelo. Colocó su pie sobre el pecho de Syaoran, impidiéndole levantarse (de todos modos su cuerpo estaba demasiado adolorido para hacerlo).

**- ¡Déjalo! –** gritó Sakura.

La carta la miró y desafiándola altaneramente desenvainó la espada que llevaba al costado de la cintura. No era una espada cualquiera, se trataba de la carta Espada, ahora sí, podía sentir la presencia de ambas cartas. Pero había una presencia más, que ella aún no lograba definir.

Lucha colocó el filo de la espada sobre la garganta de Syaoran, lo miraba fijamente. Como un flash, Sakura recordó el sueño que tuvo gracias a la carta. La niña, parecida a ella, pero de mirada gris, arrodillada sobre Syaoran, hablándole, con el filo de la espada a punto de matarlo. Y entonces él quiso exclamar algo y la espada lo atravesó.

**- ¡No!** – Gritó la muchacha. - **¡Quítale el arma de las manos, Bosque! **

Del suelo comenzaron a salir ramas que no solo hicieron caer la espada sino que además detuvieron a Lucha por un rato.

- **¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Sakura!-** dijo apuntando con el báculo a la espada que yacía en el suelo. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, se aferró a ella temerosa.

Mientras tanto, y ya que Sakura estaba extremadamente débil por los últimos días, lucha pudo librarse del encierro de bosque.

Syaoran aún permanecía herido, la carta volvía a aproximarse hacia él. Sakura corrió hacia él y lo envolvió en un abrazo, protegiéndolo, pero apenas pudiendo mantenerse arrodillada sin caerle encima, se sentía extremadamente débil.

La carta sonrió, quizá no tan altaneramente como antes. Desde la casa, y sin que Lucha la viera, vino corriendo Mei Lin y le pegó una patada en la espalda. La carta apenas retrocedió un poco ante el golpe, enfadada, comenzó a luchar contra ella.

Sakura quería ayudarle, pero no podía siquiera levantarse. La carta pronto logró inmovilizarla torciéndole el brazo y poniéndolo detrás de su espalda. Ante el gemido de dolor de Mei Lin, consideró que la batalla había acabado y la tiró con violencia al suelo.

Se acercó entonces nuevamente hacia su dueña, ella apenas atinó a levantarse, pero respiraba agitada y sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse.

**- ¿Por qué? –** le preguntó la joven.

Antes que el golpe que tiró Lucha al rostro de Sakura le diera, una daga platina le pegó en el brazo y se desvaneció. Se trataba de un ataque de Yue, que se aproximaba volando hacia ellos.

Entonces, adolorida, la carta lucha comenzó a correr, quería huir, y en su espalda aparecieron alas rosadas, y comenzó a elevarse. Yue iba a ir tras de ella, pero Sakura se desmayó y primero prefirió ayudarla.

**- ¡Detenla hermana! –** gritó Naita que se había acercado corriendo para ayudar a Mei Lin. Unmei obedeció y convocó a una llama dorada que atacó directo a las alas, pero antes que la bola de fuego, llegó una daga de Yue.

Lucha cayó y alas se transformó en carta y voló hacia su legítimo captor, Yue. El ángel miró fijamente a Unmei, ella apenas mantuvo la mirada con él un segundo, luego fue a sostener a Mei Lin.

**- ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a Mei Chan? –** Dijo Naita poniéndose de pie, luego de ayudar a su novia, y acercándose a la carta.

Esta lucía un poco asustada, escaparse de la carta bosque la había cansado, y el golpe que recibió al caer la había dejado adolorida, dudaba, como si no quisiera participar en otra pelea.

Y entonces, todos pudieron sentirla, una presencia fuerte, aguda, como un aullido, aunque no se trataba de un sonido, apenas un segundo. La carta, aún herida y cansada, se puso en posición de pelea, iba a luchar.

Naita era un experto en artes marciales, pero lo que realmente le permitió ganar la pelea era el deseo de venganza por el daño que la carta le había ocasionado a Mei Lin. Demostrando ser de gran velocidad logró acorralarla entre un árbol y él.

Sakura que había recobrado la consciencia, y haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que le quedaba, extendió su báculo y capturó a la carta. Esta se posó en las manos de Naita, quien volvió corriendo hacia donde estaba Mei Lin, ahora levantándose.

**- ¿Dónde están Eriol y el resto?** – preguntó Sakura a Yue.

No fue él quien respondió, sino Unmei.

**- Cuando Syaoran te sacó del salón, Eriol y Touya quisieron detenerla para que no vaya tras de ti. Lo lograron por un momento, pero luego de que Hiragizawa recibió el golpe, Touya no pudo continuar deteniéndola mucho tiempo.**

**- Daidouji, Akisuki, y el guardián Keroberos se quedaron a cuidarlos,** – concluyó Naita.

Sakura no supo que decir, las lágrimas se agolpaban detrás de sus ojos pero no quería llorar. Las cartas habían perdido el control, habían atacado violentamente a Eriol, a su hermano, a Mei Lin y a Syaoran.

Se acercó a este último y con ayuda de Yue lo pusieron en pie, él apenas podía moverse, pero lentamente lo llevaron a la casa, mientras Naita llevaba el cuerpo desmayado de Mei Lin. Unmei caminaba un poco detrás de ellos, preocupada.

Adentro de la casa, Tomoyo recostaba la cabeza de Eriol sobre su regazo, la figura de Yue pronto se tornó en Yukito y corrió hacia donde estaba Touya desmayado y gravemente herido junto a Nakuru.

Kero estaba sentado al lado de Tomoyo, miraba el rostro golpeado de Eriol y parecía pensativo.

Sakura dejó a Syaoran en un sillón y caminó hacia su hermano, que al sentir a ella llamándolo, despertó. Cuando vio que estaba a salvo y consciente, finalmente se quedó tranquila y sin poder controlarlo cayó al suelo, desmayada.

Varios días después, finalmente despertó. Estaba en una camilla de hospital con un suero conectado a su brazo derecho. Las luces estaban apagadas, y apenas podía ver las cosas con ayuda de la luz de la luna. Parecía una linda noche, las estrellas brillaban a lo lejos. Supuso que estaría en un piso alto, ya que desde su ventana se veían las copas de los árboles.

Volvió a concentrarse en ella, se sentía cansada, agotada. No estaba muy consciente en realidad de todo lo sucedido, salvo un par de recuerdos aislados que poco a poco se cohesionaban, se volvían más coherentes, hasta que al final recordó.

Se reincorporó, estaba decidida a salir de allí, quería saber como se encontraban todos los demás y se sentía muy desorientada. Justo cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Tomoyo que estaba entrando.

**- ¡Sakura-Chan!-** gritó la jovencita y la abrazó. **– Que bueno que estés bien ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Se va a desconectar el suero, vamos, ya, vuelve a recostarte.**

**- Pero, Tomoyo, Estoy bien...** – dijo Sakura.

**- ¡Claro que estas bien! Has dormido 2 semanas, pero no puedes sólo levantarte. Espera hasta mañana por la mañana y los doctores te dejarán ir, estoy segura.**

**- ¿DOS SEMANAS?-** gritó Sakura.

**- ¡Shh!-** dijo Tomoyo poniéndose los dedos sobre los labios- **estamos en un hospital.**

**- Pero—**

- **No te preocupes, Sakura-Chan, el mundo continuó girando a pesar de que estuvieses durmiendo. Aparecieron algunas cartas, pero no hicieron daño. Borrar, el Movimiento y el Aro se apoderaron de la biblioteca de la escuela por una semana, ningún libro estaba en su lugar o simplemente desaparecían, hasta que finalmente Syaoran y Eriol se dieron cuenta que se trataba de una carta. Les llevó tiempo porque dicen que no podían sentir sus presencias, iban a ir por la noche a capturarlas, pero Syaoran se adelantó solo junto con Naita y las capturaron ellos. Parece que se toman en serio lo de la rivalidad- ** Tomoyo suspiró. **- Eriol tiene una teoría sobre lo que está pasando con las cartas, cuando se entere que despertaste la hablará contigo.**

**- ¿Cómo está él? ¿Y los demás?**

**- Pues, bien. Syaoran y Eriol se recuperaron rápido, también Mei Lin, sus heridas no eran profundas, pero tu hermano estuvo internado un par de días también. Tu padre está muy preocupado por tu salud, y creo que peleó con tu hermano al teléfono porque él no supo explicar que había pasado…**

**- Me gustaría poder decirle, explicarle, a mi padre pero él no entendería, - **dijo Sakura. - **¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

**- Oh, es que nos turnamos, tu hermano, Eriol, yo para quedarse a cuidarte. El turno de la noche usualmente es el de Touya, pero Yukito necesitaba hablar con él o algo así.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- No lo sé, estas últimas semanas él ha actuado un poco extraño con tu hermano, más serio que de costumbre. Quizá pelearon por algo, y querrían hablar de eso.**

**- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás hace mucho? **

– **Apenas una hora, **– explicó ella. - **Oh, Mei Lin y Syaoran preguntaron mucho por ti estos días, por como ibas mejorando. Creo que quizá pronto todo mejorará entre ustedes.**

**- Eso espero, –** suspiró Sakura.

El reloj de la iglesia de la ciudad sonó, y el resonar de las campanadas se oyó a lo lejos en el hospital.

8888

**Capítulo especial I: No Kiss**

Yukito caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, nervioso, incómodo. Sabía todo lo que quería decir, pero de alguna forma, no podía. Algo extraño a él se lo impedía, algo que no podía controlar, si quiera comprender.

Touya lo miraba, sentado en el sofá de su casa. Quería levantarse y abrazarlo, estaba preocupado por verlo así, tan perdido. Pero sabía a lo que llevaría, desde el día en que Unmei lo besó, y él lo vio, no volvió a ser lo mismo. Yukito había estado evasivo y enojado.

Las pocas veces que Touya había tenido el coraje de acercarse a él, darle, quizá, una palmada en la espalda, su amigo se había molestado, reaccionando evadiendo su tacto. No habían hablado más que lo indispensable y en público, y pese a que, cuando estuvo internado, Yukito había ido a ver como estaba, generalmente sólo hablaba para preguntarle si se sentía mejor e informarle lo que los médicos recomendaban. Sin embargo, nunca se quedaba más que unos minutos.

Se quedaba, en cambio, cuidando por Sakura largas horas, hasta que Touya finalmente fue dado de alta y, quizá sólo para no verlo había dejado de ir al hospital, al menos en los horarios que él cuidaba de su hermana.

Por eso había sido tan extraño escuchar de él las palabras, "Quiero verte" hacía un rato, cuando lo llamó por teléfono. Touya siempre había sido un poco terco y en todo ese tiempo no se había atrevido a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero quizá ese gesto, por parte de su amigo, significaba que aclararían las cosas.

Así que ahí estaba él, quieto, como un niño que acaba de romper un jarrón, sabiendo que no podía acercarse a abrazar a su amigo, porque este respondería alejándose o regañándolo, esperando ansioso el momento en que supiera, finalmente, cuál había sido su fechoría.

Pero Yukito seguía abriendo y cerrando la boca, buscando las palabras, poniendo a su invitado aún más nervioso.

**- ¿De qué querías hablar? **– preguntó Touya preocupado, cuando ya no hubo aguantado más la situación.

Yukito lo miró, no con reproche, sino con tristeza, angustia. Luego miró el suelo, abrió la boca de nuevo, esta vez sí salieron las palabras.

**- Es sobre Unmei. –** Dijo Yukito. Ahora sí, miró a Touya a los ojos.

**- ¿Qué con ella? – **

**- No creo que sea buena para ti Touya.**

**- ¿Unmei? –** respondió él avergonzado.

**- Sí. Vi que te besó la otra vez y a veces actúas extraño cuando estás cerca de ella.**

Touya se puso de pie nervioso, se acercó a su amigo,

**- Sí, lo sé, pero no es porque,-** titubeó, **– me guste, ni nada. Pensé que querías hablarme de algo más grave.**

**- ¡Es grave!-** respondió el otro exaltado. – **Ella no, ella está con el rival de tu hermana, no quiero que… No quiero que seas ingenuo y ella te manipule.**

Sonriente, el joven Kinomoto colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo. Era tan dulce verlo así, preocupado. ¿Pero eso realmente explicaba por qué había actuado tan extraño los últimos días?

**- Bueno si tanto te preocupa, te aseguro que no me gusta ni un poco. Lo único que me sucede a veces, es que la veo tan parecida…- **Dudó un momento, ¿Realmente se atrevería a decirlo? -** …a ti. Cuando la conocí, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que tenía ganas de volver a verte.**

El joven de cabellos blancos sonrió, tranquilo.

**- ¿Sabes? - **agregó Touya, **– te extrañé.**

Quizá esas palabras le dieron coraje, Tsukishiro se aproximó lentamente y tomó su rostro entre las manos.

Touya estaba quieto, sin moverse. Temía que cualquier cosa que hiciera, incitara a su amigo a, otra vez, evadirlo, empujarlo, alejarlo.

La boca de Yukito se había detenido apenas a unos centímetros de la suya. Estaban los dos de pie, suspendidos en un momento que no tenía sentido.

**- Yo no te amo,** – dijo Yukito de golpe y lo soltó. Retrocedió un paso atrás, nervioso, sonriente. **– No te amo.**

Los ojos de Touya, que habían permanecido abiertos, sorprendidos, hasta ese momento, se cerraron pesados.

**- Yo… -** Tsukishiro no podía parar de sonreír. **– Siempre creí que… Tú eres tan importante para mí, que… No sé, creí que te amaba, pero—**

**- Pero mi boca no es apetecible** – agregó Touya mientras se acomodaba el cabello, una actividad innecesaria que le permitía no sentirse obligado a mirarlo.

**- Cierto –** Dijo Yukito riendo nervioso - **¡Y todo este tiempo…! Lamento tanto hacerte pasar ese momento incómodo.**

- **No te preocupes, no es nada,** – dijo tranquilo.

Fue entonces que Yukito lo notó: Touya había estado evitando su mirada, ahora con la cabeza gacha. Incluso cuando le tomó el mentón para obligarlo a mirarlo, él giró el rostro con violencia.

- **Lo siento. –** Dijo Yukito. **– Lo siento mucho.**

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, finalmente Touya se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

**- Mi hermana, quiero ir a ver como está.**

**- Sí, deberías ir. Ella acaba de despertar, – **dijo él sonriendo, aunque con tristeza, avergonzado.

**8888**

**Ahora sí, les respondo:**

**Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl: **Sí, al ritmo que va el Sakura Team van a dejar que les choreen todas las cartas, pero en este capi Yue se pone las pilas y le saca de las manos una carta a Unmei. Bieeeeen vengativo el angelito xD. Puede que tenga que ver con lo que decís lo de las cartas, turururu (música misteriosa). Nos leemos!

**Valerie:** Syaoran la quiere muuuucho, pero no le sale admitirlo. Tiene miedo de que lo lastimen y esas pavadas :P El juicio final va a hacer por un lado Sakura y el otro Syaoran, si te fijas, cuando capturan una carta, por ejemplo Naita o Unmei, se la dan a Syaoran para que escriba el nombre. Seguramente no sigue el hilo coherente que tendría en el manga pero en el mundo acaracolado las cosas son así xD Las cartas, de alguna forma, van a elegir entre los dos tortolitos. Que lindo, que lindo, nos vemos prontito.

**Odisea:** Venís con poco tiempo pero me escribiste bastante largo igual xD Viste uqe es lindo Syaoran? Mi preferido sigue siendo Touya, pero Syaoran es muuuuuuuuuy lindo, porque Touya se hace el adulto porque es adulto, pero Li se hace el maduro y es un niño n_n Me genera mucha ternura. Sobre que le dice "sakura" a Sakura, lamentablemente queda como recuerdo de sueño, porque ya no se va a seguir animando a decirle así… Bueno, no sé si habrás manejado la situación correcta, pero ahí tenés para lo que se reunieron en la casa de Tomoyo, para que ella les regale súper copados celulares y que la Carta Lucha los cague a chirlos =P. Unmei es un gran misterio, turururu (música misteriosa de vuelta). Y sobre Tomoyo y Eriol, hacen linda pareja pero se van a tener que ganar el lugar porque van a dar mil vueltas.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10:

_Su profecía parecía ser cierta, pero entonces, lo que vendría no sería sencillo. Era menester capturar las cartas antes que Sakura, o su vida correría peligro._

El médico fue a primeras horas de la mañana, el enfermero le había avisado que Sakura había despertado y realmente necesitaban la camilla. Al parecer, había ocurrido un gran accidente y se necesitaban varias camillas en terapia intensiva.

Si Sakura había despertado y se encontraba tan bien como para haber querido levantarse, entonces tendría fuerzas para estabilizarse en una habitación normal. Todo esto es lo que le informó el doctor.

Así que a las 7 de la mañana, Tomoyo acompañaba a Sakura hacia su nueva habitación. Quizás aún estaba un poco débil, o a lo mejor era la atrofia de los músculos, de todas formas, a la Card Captor le costaba bastante caminar. Apenas si se podía poner en pie.

Fue un gran alivio para Tomoyo que Touya ya estuviera en el hospital, así pudo llevar a la joven en sus brazos, dejando a Tomoyo libre para cargar el equipaje. No era mucho, una muda de ropa, algunos elementos de higiene y, por si acaso, las cartas y la llave.

La nueva camilla era un poco más incómoda que la otra, pero sin duda era mejor la habitación en muchos aspectos. Como primer dato, no tenía ese horrible suero enchufado, no había respiradores a su alrededor y frente a ella tenía un pequeño, pero lleno de diverso entretenimiento, televisor.

La camilla de al lado estaba vacía por ahora, al parecer una persona había sido operada y pronto iría a ocupar ese lugar. Sería una buena noticia si se tratara de alguien simpático, al fin y al cabo, el médico le había dado a Sakura aún unos 14 días de reposo, y de seguro sus amigos no podían estar todo el tiempo allí.

- **Bueno, pequeña Sakura, ya que te has mejorado, iré a la escuela un poco antes. Así le avisaré a todos que no se preocupen, vendremos apenas toque la campana.**- dijo sonriente Tomoyo y acarició el cabello de su prima.

- **Claro, Tomoyo, no te preocupes...**

Touya se levantó y fue tras Tomoyo, para hablar un instante con ella afuera de la habitación.

**- Gracias por cuidarla anoche...**

**- Está bien, Touya, ya era hora que te tomes un descanso. ¿Le informaste a tu padre? **

**- Aún no, quisiera hablar tranquilo con ella un rato y cuando se entere querrá llamarla.**

**- Vendré esta tarde a verla** – afirmó ella **– Me voy a clase.**

**- Adiós, y gracias de nuevo.**

Cuando Touya volvió a la habitación donde estaba su hermana, la descubrió viendo caricaturas.

**- ¿No te parece que estás un poco grande?**

Sakura le sonrió a su hermano.

**- Está bien, está bien, ya cambio.**

Comenzó a hacer "zapping" hasta que se detuvo en un canal de noticias.

_**"A continuación continuaremos la transmisión sobre la catástrofe sucedida en la madrugada en el templo Genzai."**_

**- ¿Catástrofe?-** preguntó Touya. Sakura también estaba sorprendida, quién pensaría que mientras ella hablaba con Tomoyo algo terrible hubiese sucedido. **– Quizá ese se el accidente por el que necesitan tantas camillas en el hospital.**

Ese corte comercial se hizo muy largo, hasta que finalmente la imagen volvió a aparecer. El templo, o mas bien dicho, lo que quedaba de él, lucía demacrado. Apenas si un pequeño pedazo del muro había sobrevivido. Y apenas si un pedazo de este pedazo sobreviviente realmente lucía como un muro. Todo estaba tan calcinado, deshidratado.

_**"Este extraño fenómeno es similar al ocurrido hace unos días en un templo de la ciudad de Kyoto. Las características del suceso son idénticas en ambos episodios, y las dos son igual de inexplicables."**_

El reportero parecía querer continuar hablando, pero la locutora del noticiero lo interrumpió, se disculpó con él y anunció una nueva noticia, al parecer en vivo.

"_**Buenos días Shizuki**_" dijo la reportera que estaba parada a hora frente a un edificio en llamas "_**Tenemos malas noticias, el Templo del Sur se ha incendiado, al igual que el Templo Oken y el templo Onami, todos en la misma noche han sido incendiados. Es extraño porque no se saben aún las causas de estos accidentes, aunque en estos momentos se supone que estamos frente a un atentado contra los templos más importantes del país. Fukuoko ha sido una víctima también, con dos templos que han sido incendiados, al igual que uno en la ciudad de Hong Kong, si bien estamos hablando de otro país."**_

"_**¿Hubieron víctimas, Koane" **_preguntó la locutora.

"_**Uno solo de estos incendios cuenta con víctimas, se trata del incendio del templo Oken, a las afueras de Tomoeda, con un total de 17 heridos, 4 están ahora en terapia intensiva y 2 de ellos a punto de operarse."**_

"_**Han dicho algo respecto a una posible conspiración"**_

"_**La policía aún no ha afirmado nada, ya que no hay pruebas de que estén relacionados, pero creo que cualquiera que escuche sobre los incendios llegará a la conclusión propia de que hay una persecución religiosa, pero, nada está probado".**_

"_**¿En que hora comenzó la acción de los bomberos?"**_

"_**Pues según informantes oficiales, el incendio comenzó a las 6.58AM, según las alarmas; lo extraño es que según las personas que rondaban el lugar, fue una gran llamarada de golpe que luego consumió el edificio. A las 7.12 minutos llegó el primer camión de bomberos, y desde esa hora han intentado apagarlo, sin mucho éxito, hace unos 10 minutos llegó un nuevo camión esperando poder ahora detener todo esto."**_

La locutora agradeció a su reportera y pasó a una nueva noticia. Sin embargo, los hermanos Kinomoto no se sacaron la idea de la cabeza.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Era posible que las cartas estuvieran relacionadas?

Fácilmente La Niebla y El Fuego podrían haber ocasionado estos incendios y daños, pero... ¿Por qué? Los daños que habían causado las cartas, hasta ahora, habían sido dirigidos a sus captores, y aunque también era incomprensible, por lo menos ellos podían defenderse. Pero ahora muchas personas estaban gravísimas.

**- Kinomoto...-** dijo una voz familiar interrumpiendo totalmente la meditación de los hermanos.

La joven posó su vista sobre la figura masculina que acababa de aparecer en la puerta. Touya no refunfuñó acerca de la presencia del joven, apenas si saludó con desdén y le ofreció la silla. Estaba acostumbrado a verla los últimos días, iba solo y tarde a la noche, para ver si había mejorado algo.

**- Syaoran... Perdón, quise decir Li. **

**- Me alegro de que hayas despertado** – dijo él, sin siquiera notar que ella le había llamado por su nombre de pila. –**Decidí pasar ahora en la mañana porque hacía mucho que no venía y…**

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso y prefirió callarse.

**- Desperté anoche, ya me siento mucho mejor. ¡Llena de energía! –** Exclamó Sakura sonriendo - **¿Tú te has sentido mejor?**

**- Sí, sí. Mucho mejor, creo que lo que te agotó fue capturar las cartas, inclusive sanaste de las heridas muy rápido, como yo.**

Sakura asintió, no sabía que decir, la conversación era demasiado extraña, como si estuvieran hablando del clima. Él también parecía estar incómodo, así que pronto se despidió.

**- Bueno, creo que será mejor que vaya a la escuela. Vendré en la tarde, seguro que con Mei Lin y Naita, también estaban preocupados por ti.**

**- Pensé que ella no me quería.**

Syaoran no respondió a eso último, lo cierto es que ver como lo había defendido había sensibilizado un poco a ambos. Al fin y al cabo lo que Sakura había hecho fue cuando tenía apenas 12 o 13 años, era una niña, y fue un error.

No es que había dejado de doler, pero se habían dado cuenta, o mejor dicho, habían recordado, que Sakura no hubiese causado ese daño intencionalmente, seguramente no pudo darse cuenta de lo que hacía, y ya era hora de perdonarla.

**- Mejor será que me vaya, adiós Sa**—Syaoran carraspeó y mirando al suelo agregó – **Kinomoto…**

Touya y Sakura no hablaron de la visita del joven chino, hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado y comentaron la noticia que habían visto en la televisión. Sin duda se trataba de las cartas, al menos eso parecía por lo que se veía.

Hubo un momento en que la conversación se giró en torno a la comida y Sakura recordó que no había visto a Kero en el hospital. Touya le explicó que los primeros días se había quedado con ella en el hospital, pero que no había forma para que pudieran traer todos los días toda la comida que él comía sin que se dieran cuenta los médicos, cuando a Sakura le hubieran sanado las heridas, él se fue a quedar en casa de Eriol.

**- Tomoyo me dijo que Eriol sabe algo de las cartas.**

**- Sí, sabía que estuvo investigando, me lo comentó Nakuru.**

**- ¿Ella también ha venido a verme?**

**- Sí, un poco. Pero la veo siempre en el trabajo, estamos trabajando en una cadena de supermercados.**

**- ¡No sabía que estabas trabajando! Debes quedar agotado, entre el trabajo y el hospital, venir a cuidarme, -** Sakura se disculpó. **– Ya estoy mejor, ¿por qué no duermes un rato? Anoche estuviste con Yukito así que no dormiste nada.**

**- Estoy bien hermana-** dijo él, aunque se crispó un poco al oír el nombre de Tsukishiro.

**- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con él?**

Touya la miró fijo, y ella continuó explicando lo que sabía.

- **Tomoyo me dijo que Yukito estaba actuando un poco extraño y que te había pedido hablar, ¿Es que acaso pelearon?  
- No, no fue nada de eso.**

**- ¿Le sucedió algo con la novia? Porque cuando lo ví este año me pareció entender que estaba un poco confundido, aunque se nota que la ama mucho.**

**- ¿A quién? – **Preguntó su hermano sorprendido de nunca haber notado que Yukito tenía novia.

**- Nabiki creo que era su nombre. Le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de ella, aunque decía cosas como si no la quisiera… ¡Pero se nota que sí! ¡Que la ama profundamente!**

Sakura sonrió francamente contenta. Pensar a Tsukishiro feliz y enamorado la hacía feliz, él era como de su familia. Touya en cambio parecía serio y pensativo.

**- Touya, ¿Tú cuando vas a presentarme una novia?** – refunfuñó Sakura, hacía años que quería tener una cuñada.

Él no respondió, simplemente se puso de pie y anunció que iría a comprar chocolate. Sakura sonrió, a veces veía a su hermano tan inocente, como si no supiera nada de muchas cosas. Sin embargo, él no quería irse porque tuviera vergüenza, más bien estaba un poco amargado por enterarse que Yukito sí tenía novia, que estaba enamorado. ¡Que linda hubiese sido la noche anterior si los labios de Yuki se hubiesen atrevido unos centímetros más!

Cuando volvía del kiosco, y al pasar por la recepción, le pareció ver una figura familiar.

**- Mire, yo estoy segura que estaba en la habitación 1B de terapia intensiva, la deben haber cambiado. Sólo quiero saber donde está.**

**- Lo lamento muchísimo, jovencita, pero nadie de esa habitación ha sido transferido a otra. ¿Por qué no me dice el nombre y yo le averiguaré en dónde está? – **Respondió la enfermera.**  
- ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? Yo sé que ella estaba en la habitación 1B, Usted sólo debe hacer su trabajo y—**

Touya tomó a Nakuru del brazo con brusquedad y la alejó de la recepcionista (quien suspiró aliviada).

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –** gritó ella enfadada.

**- Primero, estabas haciendo un escándalo; segundo, estabas maltratando a esa mujer; y tercero, Sakura estaba en la habitación 2B de Terapia Intensiva.**

**- Primero, yo estaba conversando en un nivel de voz MODERADO; segundo, yo no la maltraté en ningún momento; y tercero, Sakura estaba en la habitación 1B.**

Ambos comenzaron a discutir, unos largos 15 minutos, poco a poco las voces se elevaban más y más, hasta que un guardia de seguridad les pidió que hagan silencio, después de todo estaban en un hospital.

Para solucionar el problema, decidieron que le preguntarían a Sakura en qué habitación estaba. En el camino hacia la nueva habitación, no hubo más que silencio. Poco antes de llegar, qué decir, apenas unos 10 metros, Touya detuvo a Nakuru.

**- Espera un momento. Estamos juntos hace casi media hora y aún no estás colgada de mi cuello, ¿Te sientes bien?**

**- Me siento excelentemente – **mintió ella. – **Súper bien.**

**- ¿Cuál es tu problema? **– preguntó exaltado él, algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

**- Tú eres mi problema – **Se quejó.

**- ¿Y qué hice yo?** - Se defendió Touya

**- Sabes, no me molesta que tengas novia, Touya. No me molesta que no me quieras. Pero no deberías burlarte de lo que siento, ni dedicarte a besar a cualquier niña idiota de cabellos morenos y andar tranquilo que se cree hermosa por que es china, pero en realidad es sólo otra mujer idiota, inútil, que no tiene ni mi sentido del humor, ni mi carisma, ni mi dulzura única e irre—**

**- Ve al punto, Akisuki. – **La interrumpió.

**- Si te gustaba Unmei debiste decírmelo.**

**- ¡Ey! No te confundas, no me gusta Unmei.**

**- ¿Y entonces por qué la besaste?- **Le gritó.

**- Estás equivocada, ella me besó a mí.**

**- ¡Ja!-** Bramó Nakuru, y le dio la espalda.

**- ¿Por qué debo darte explicaciones a ti de todas formas? No somos novios**.- Exclamó enojado Touya y continuó caminando hacia la habitación de Sakura, cuando puso la mano en el picaporte, Nakuru gritó.

**- Somos amigos. Y sabes lo que siento por ti. ¡Debiste tener la decencia de decirme!**

**- ¿Decirte qué? "Oh, Akisuki, Unmei va a besarme esta tarde". ¡No soy el adivino, ella lo es!**

Cuando abrió la puerta, Sakura lo miraba fijamente y sorprendida.

**- ¿Unmei?** – Le preguntó.

Touya no dijo nada y se sentó al lado de su hermana, ofreciéndole el chocolate.

_"¿Por qué no puede al menos pedir perdón?"_ se preguntó Nakuru mientras entraba a la habitación.

8888

**- ¡Sakura chan! - **Exclamó Tomoyo al atender el teléfono celular (Ese mismo que dos semanas antes había repartido a todos los miembros de la recién estrenada "liga del las cartas")

Eriol, Mei Lin, Naita, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y Yamazaki se aproximaron velozmente al oír ese grito de felicidad. Todos exigieron hablar con ella, muy preocupados. Sin embargo, Tomoyo no parecía pretender compartir a su amiga en ese momento.

**- Ya veo, sí. Bueno, yo hablaré con él. Sí, sí, con el también. Ahá. Mira te paso con las chicas, si es que no podrán verte en la tarde.**

Sin más preámbulo le pasó el teléfono a Rika y comenzaron a hablar. Mientras tanto, Tomoyo se aproximó a Eriol.

**- Sakura quiere que nos reunamos en el hospital, si es posible sólo los que estemos al tanto de las cartas, quiere hablar sobre ellas. Deberíamos decirle a las chicas que recién podrá recibir visitar mañana. Le avisaré a Syaoran y Mei Lin, por favor, diles a Nakuru y Spinel.**

**- Procura decirles que lleven todo lo que podamos necesitar para capturar las cartas. Creo que sé cual es la noticia de la que quiere hablar Sakura, y al contrario que ella, yo estoy seguro que se trata de las cartas.**

8888

Touya y los cuatro guardianes estaban en la habitación de Sakura desde hacía un rato; pero el resto de los chicos llegaron dispersos, todos alrededor de la misma hora, pues venían de la escuela, y acompañados, al menos Naita y Mei Lin, por Unmei.

El joven Junjo, al ver a Sakura al fin despierta se puso feliz y acudió a abrazarla.

**- ¡Estás bien!** – dijo alegre, ella sonrió en respuesta, aunque más bien estaba asustada de la mirada fulminante de Mei Lin.

Sin embargo, pese a sus celos, la novia simplemente ignoró el momento –Naita era bastante así a veces, y ella no dudaba del amor que él le otorgaba- y se acercó a Kinomoto para saludarla.

**- Veo que al fin despertaste de tu sueño, bella durmiente –** le dijo. **– Tuvimos que dar mil y un vueltas por el hospital para encontrar tu nueva habitación.**

**- Que pueda adivinar el futuro -** dijo Unmei defendiéndose de la mirada acusadora de su cuñadita **- no quiere decir que sea un mapa humano, ya te lo dije.**

**- Bah, si eres adivina para algo, deberías ser adivina para todo-** le dijo Mei Lin, pero Unmei no oyó, o al menos pretendió no hacerlo.

Estaba más bien concentrada en Touya y como él evitaba constantemente la mirada de Tsukishiro. ¿Tendría que ver esto con el beso que ella le había dado?

No había podido soportar la tentación en ese momento, pero si acaso le había causado algún daño, en serio se arrepentía. Según las palabras de Nakuru, Yukito era muy importante para él.

**- Ya, no peleen -** dijo Sakura con calma, y mucha seriedad. -** Hay algo muy importante que tenemos que hablar.**

Eriol asintió y dejó caer sobre la camilla de Sakura un par de libros gruesos, marcados con docenas de papeles amarillos.

**- Es cierto, hay cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo: Niebla y Fuego están haciendo destrozos.**

Ella lo observó sorprendida, había pensado en eso, pero no lo podía asegurar. Él, en cambio, parecía no tener ninguna duda al respecto.

**- Otra vez con eso** - dijo Tomoyo - **Te dije que las cartas no harían algo así. Estarán pasando por una etapa rebelde, pero continúan siendo inofensivas.**

**- ¿Qué tan inofensivas? – **Dijo Naita – **Nos han atacado con mucha violencia.**

**- Pero siempre a nosotros – **Exclamó Sakura intentando defenderlas. –P**odemos protegernos y creo que ellas lo saben. ¿Por qué harían tanto daño a templos y gente que no tiene nada que ver?**

**- Las cartas son capaces de cosas maravillosas, y de cosas terribles.** – Dijo Erial.

- **Claro que son capaces, pero eso no quiere decir que vayan a hacerlo. Ellas aún tienen una esencia pura, ¡Jamás causarían tales estragos!**

**- Vamos Sakura, en el fondo sabes que tengo razón –** Le respondió él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella evitó pronto su mirada.

**- Yo también lo pensé, de hecho, de eso quería hablarles. Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba meditando, no creo que puedan ser ellas… Necesitarían tener un gran motivo que las lleve a hacer tales cosas**

**- Y lo tienen. No hubiesen escapado en un primer lugar si no fuera así.**

Quizá porque ninguno de los chinos sabían como discutir sin levantar la voz, pero estaban fascinados por como transcurría el debate. Conscientes de quien era quien y la historia de cada uno, parecía extraño que quien, originariamente había creado las cartas ahora estuviera defenestrándolas, y que ella, quien hacía pocas semanas aún estaba asustada y confundida, ahora estuviera tan definida de un lado, y de una posición.

**- Escucha-** dijo Eriol cambiando drásticamente el tono de voz y colocando su mano sobre los libros que había dejado caer en la camilla de Sakura– **Cuando vine a Japón traje con migo toda la biblioteca de Clow, sabía que sería necesario para entender lo que estaba sucediendo, y he estado investigando, hasta toparme con un diario de él. Creo que todo se ha vuelto claro ahora.**

Como si estas palabras fueran el llamado cálido de una hoguera, todos los presentes fueron acercándose, formando un círculo, más o menos perfecto en algunas partes, alrededor de él. Sakura se enderezó, curiosa.

_"He intentado, desde el principio de mis investigaciones, lograr hacer con la magia, algo sumamente bueno y puro. Pero enjaular la esencia del bien me resulta imposible" _Leyó Eriol y subió el dedo por la hoja hasta el sector superior derecho: "_23 de agosto"_

Sin detenerse a explicar nada, comenzó a avanzar por las hojas hasta encontrarse con una envoltura de caramelo. Leyó una anotación en letra manuscrita: _"18 de septiembre, Nota: Obedecer y permanecer. Básico. Tomo IV, página 2312"_

Extendió la mano y tomó un libro enorme y comenzó a buscar la pagina indicada (todos entendieron que se trataba del libro citado porque unas grandes letras indicaban que se trataba del tomo cuatro, aunque el resto era ilegible para los japoneses, estaba escrito en chino).

Naita murmuró algo en el oído de Syaoran, y él asintió. Se trataba de un libro antiquísimo y de difícil acceso. Habían oído mucho de él, pero nunca lo encontraron.

_"Magia de Función: este tipo de magia se basa en tres hechos: la capacidad, la obediencia y la permanencia" _dijo Eriol cuando encontró la hoja, buscó nuevas hojas y agregó: "_Capacidad es la función posible de cierto hechizo_" y en las notas manuscritas del libro decía: "_lo que cierto hechizo puede llegar a hacer dentro de su propia función_".

Hasta los que no entendían nada de magia estaban sorprendidos por las palabras, aunque sin comprenderlas del todo. ¿Acaso Eriol estaba relatando como Clow creó las cartas?

Él continuó leyendo: "_Obediencia es la característica que ocasiona que el hechizo responda a ciertos hechos o conjuros_."

Golpeteó dos veces el libro con su mano derecha y leyó:

"_Permanencia _-hizo énfasis en esa palabra y luego leyó apresuradamente sin darle demasiada importancia_- permanecer es establecer determinada magia en cierto tiempo espacio, sin que esto pueda ser alterado, provocando de este modo que la magia exista."_

Sakura no entendió ni mú, pero, para su tranquilidad, Eriol leyó una nota escrita en el libro: "_Sin la permanencia, la magia es inestable y no es más que un simple truco"._

Eriol depositó el libro gordo a un costado y ya no volvió a tomarlo, en cambio, tomó el libro delgado que había leído en un primer lugar y abrió una hoja marcada con un doblez: "_Mi poder mágico resulta incapaz de alimentar a las cartas_" y luego _"la creación de entes ajenos y a su vez eternos es necesaria". "24 de octubre"_

**- ¿Se trata de Kero y Yue?** – preguntó Sakura. Eriol asintió sonriente, pero no agregó más, sólo continuó relatando.

_"Ciertos conjuros resultan inútiles, necesito adaptarlos a mi ser para que estos perduren" "29 de octubre"(_**Creo que se refiere a Salto o la carta de Flote, aunque ellas luego si tuvieron una forma propia**_**- **_Aclaró Eriol_) "El principio de la permanencia es complicado. He resuelto que la necesidad mutua ayuda en ciertos casos" "4 de noviembre"_

_"Apliqué mi teoría de la necesidad mutua en fuego, tierra y mi guardián y resultó exitoso" "12 de noviembre"_

_"La necesidad mutua si bien es efectiva, ocasiona demasiadas dificultades"_ y después: _"La autosuficiencia para permanecer es el principio que aplicaré de aquí en adelante" "24 de noviembre"_

_"La autosuficiencia ha dado frutos pero les otorga frialdad a mis encantamientos" "29 de noviembre"_

_"Las cartas no logran entender lo que llamo la esencia del bien, ¿Será acaso mi trabajo en vano?" "30 de noviembre"_

_"Experimentar con mi propia esencia logró que las cartas sientan lo que yo siento" "4 de diciembre"_

_"Las cartas continúan siendo inestables" "12 de diciembre"_

Las hojas seguían pasando entre las manos de Eriol, y finalmente, su rostro se iluminó. Sonrió alegremente y leyó a viva voz:

_"He logrado definir una respuesta; las cartas se valían de mi propio sentir para vivir, pero luego de experimentar, logré entender que debo darles dos cosas: por un lado, la Autosuficiencia, y por otro, para contrarrestar los efectos de esta, la Camaradería, de este modo no sólo utilizarán mis sentimientos como energía, sino que sabrán generarlos por ellas mismas. Concluyo entonces que la característica principal de las cartas es la Permanencia, ligada a la Autosuficiencia y la Camaradería, dejando en segundo lugar la Obediencia"_

Sakura repitió en su mente las últimas palabras de Eriol, es decir, que las cartas debían optar, en algunos casos, por permanecer, u obedecer.

Salvo Unmei y Syaoran, todos estaban tan sorprendidos como ella. Incluso Mei Lin y Tomoyo, que no comprendían del todo de qué se trataba todo lo que acababa de decir.

**- Es decir –** preguntó Tomoyo **- que si las cartas están desobedeciendo, ¿Es porque corren riesgo de desaparecer?**

Syaoran miró a Unmei, como si pudiera conversar con ella a través de la mirada. Su profecía parecía ser cierta, pero entonces, lo que vendría no sería sencillo. Era menester capturar las cartas antes que Sakura, o su vida correría peligro.

**- Es lo que entendí. -** Dijo Eriol **- Aunque no son más que suposiciones mías extraídas de las notas de Clow. Quizás quieras leerlas, Sakura.**

**- Claro, déjalas conmigo, yo las estudiaré. – **Respondió ella aún pensativa.

**- Entonces, son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de permanecer. Ese es su principio fundamental** – dijo Touya.** – es posible que sean ellas quienes causan los estragos.**

**- Esa es mi suposición – **respondió Erial.

**- ¡Hay que detenerlas! **- gritó Naita, Mei Lin se abrazó a él.

**- Cálmense. Tenemos que tomarlo con calma. **- Dijo Sakura tratando de conservar la tranquilidad.

**- Sakura, esas cartas han dañado a 17 personas, no podemos tomarlo con calma -** la voz de su hermano se tornó dura y seria.

**- Lo sé, pero no debemos salirnos de nuestras casillas. -** Sakura se puso de pie **- Déjenme pensar un momento para ver que cartas utilizaré.  
- ¿Utilizarás? Debes descansar- **le dijo Yukito** – Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto. **

**- Hey, no es momento de ponerse debiluchos. He despertado, estoy bien, con un poco de movimiento estaré genial y podré contra ellas.**

Su hermano se acercó a ella y la recostó nuevamente en la cama.

**- Tú te quedas, monstruo- **dijo** - Y no hay pero que valga**

**- Pero...**

**- No nos servirás de nada si vuelven a noquearte por dos semanas. Descansa y no molestes.**

**8888**

**Bueno, en este capítulo no capturan ninguna carta, pero sirve para que se entienda un poco lo que pasa con las cartas. Cosas que sabíamos por la profecía de Unmei ahora se explican un poco. No es muy divertido, así que merece que suba otro capítulo enseguida. Jiji, respondo los reviews que dejaron en el capítulo 9 en el próximo capi. Ahí se ven!**


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11:

… _se despidió de él y salió de la sala. Al primero que vio fue a Syaoran, lo miró atenta, aún pendiente de las palabras de Eriol. ¿Tendría que ver la profecía con el motivo por el que él ya no la quería?_

Tomoyo estaba de pie en su casa, dándole la espalda a la chimenea que ardía detrás suyo, frente a ella todos los captores de las cartas, sin contar a Sakura.

Mostraban en sus rostros una gran preocupación. llevaban una hora sin saber que hacer con respecto a Niebla y Fuego, y ninguno podía quitarse de la cabeza todas las palabras de Eriol, el camino que se abría ante ellos era ahora aún más sombrío y confuso.

**- Entonces–** dijo Mei Lin trayendo a discusión lo que nadie se había atrevido a decir en voz alta desde que salieron del hospital –**Hay algo que pone en riesgo a las cartas. ¿Pero qué?**

**- ¿Se debe al desempeño de Sakura? – **preguntó Naita – **como dueña, me refiero. **

**- Mi hermana tiene sólo aprecio por las cartas y ha sido siempre buena con ellas, ellas y Clow la han –** dijo Touya poniéndose de pie y acercándose al joven que era casi tan alto como él, pese a ser años más joven **– Tú teoría de que éste –** señaló a Syaoran **– es el nuevo captor es absurda.**

**- Hey, no es ninguna teoría, sino una profecía. No es nada personal. **

**- ¡Basta!** – Gritó Syaoran **– No es momento para discutir esto. Kinomoto está hospitalizada porque las cartas se excedieron y la agotaron al punto de llevarla a coma, hay 17 personas heridas y si no las detenemos puede que el número crezca. Pensaremos sobre quién es el futuro captor de las cartas y por qué ellas desobedecen en otro momento.**

Todos hicieron silencio unos momentos, la verdad es que había sido oportuno el regaño. Las cartas realmente estaban causando daño y era necesario detenerlas.

**- Quizá ayude que pensemos que es lo que cada uno de nosotros puede aportar a la batalla. Por ejemplo, no se trata de cartas más materiales, como si lo fue la lucha, Mei Lin, Tomoyo y Touya no podrán ayudarnos. – **Dijo Unmei, las dos jóvenes asintieron, aunque Touya parecía ofendido - **Yo apenas si puedo convocar algunos hechizos, pero soy más bien débil. Quizá logre un poco de lluvia, pero Fuego es muy poderoso.**

**- Syaoran y yo-** dijo Naita**- podemos invocar al dios del trueno y del fuego.**

**- Y del viento -** agregó Syaoran.

**- Y del viento.**

**- Yo no seré de gran ayuda, no puedo convertirme aún y mis fuerzas son mínimas**- dijo Kero entristecido-** Aunque si logran capturar a Fuego, faltará menos para que pueda recuperar mis poderes.**

**- Yue será de bastante utilidad, supongo. –** agregó Yukito. – **Es poderoso y creo que conoce a las cartas de un modo particular.**

**- No es mucho lo que tenemos-** dijo Akisuki. **- Pero creo que Spinel y yo seremos de ayuda.**

**- Creo que la mayor parte del esfuerzo **- se lamentó Syaoran - **recaerá en Eriol. Bueno, al menos si las cartas te obedecen.**

**- Sí, esa será la condición fundamental para que pueda ayudar. Las dos cartas son muy poderosas y ninguno de mis hechizos podría contrarrestar su magia.**

Lo que ninguno se atrevía a discutir es qué harían con la carta niebla, era igual de poderosa que fuego y mucho menos asible. Sobretodo porque no tenían cartas de gran utilidad como le fue sombra a Sakura cuando la capturó.

Estaban por salir, decididos a ir a luchar y dar lo mejor de ellos, cuando sonó el teléfono de Touya. Era Sakura

**- No pueden ir a capturar las cartas – **le dijo ella** – los medios nacionales están cubriendo el lugar, esperando un nuevo foco de incendio.**

**- ¿Y qué pretendes? – **Exclamó él** - ¿Qué nos quedemos de brazos cruzados?**

**- No, no es eso. Sólo déjenme ir, convocaré a Ilusión para que no pueda verse lo que sucede, prometo no hacer otro esfuerzo**

**- ¡Estás débil, Sakura! Las cartas se empeñarán en hacerte daño, ¿no puedes entender eso?**

**- ¡Por qué no entiendes tú que las cosas serán así de ahora en adelante! Ellas nos atacarán, terminaremos agotados y lastimados, pero hay que detenerlas y seguir luchando, sino podemos bien dar el brazo a torcer y acabar ahora con esto.**

Quizá porque Sakura sonó convincente, o porque ninguno de ellos podía distraer sus fuerzas en usar a Ilusión, todas serían necesarias para capturar a las cartas, pero Touya fue convencido y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la joven debía ir.

8888

Sacarla del hospital había resultado casi imposible, y pensar que la misión apenas comenzaba. La tuvieron que llevar en silla de ruedas, ya que el médico insistía en que aún no debía realizar esfuerzos.

**- Si llega a descomponerse de nuevo **– dijo el médico – **tráiganla inmediatamente. No sabemos que provocó el coma, y necesitamos hacerle estudios.**

- **Claro, claro. – **Le respondió Touya mientras le alcanzaba a su hermana una chaqueta – **Abrígate, Monstruo.**

**- Escuche, señor Kinomoto** – insistió el médico – **No tenemos la más mínima pista de lo que ocasionó el incidente de su hermana, pero creo que tanto usted como yo, estamos seguros de que no queremos que vuelva a pasar.**

**- Por supuesto.**

**- Entonces, hágame caso. Líbrela de grandes esfuerzos. Si quiere tenerla en su casa, bien, nos hacen faltas las camillas, ella puede seguir con su vida normal, pero ****no debe hacer esfuerzos****.**

**- No se preocupe, es mi hermana, yo la cuidaré. –** le dijo. Si el médico supiera que en apenas unos momentos, ella estaría nuevamente haciendo lo que le provocó el desmayo en un primer lugar.

8888

En el camino hacia el templo, donde por última vez habían logrado ver a Fuego y Niebla en acción, nadie habló. Sakura sacó las cartas que poseía y las observó. Lo primero que pensó, fue en todas las cartas que podrían serle útiles en ese momento, y aún no poseía.

Pensó en el, aún, incompresible escape de las cartas. Si bien había servido leer lo que Clow había escrito, aún no entendía qué era lo que las ponía en tanto peligro. Tanto peligro que las obligara a desobedecer.

Volvió a concentrarse en las cartas. Siempre serían de utilidad Vuelo, y Flote. Pensó en lluvia, pues sí, podría oponer batalla a fuego, pero no era una carta que se caracterizara por ser muy poderosa. Aunque, claro, la última vez que la había visto en acción, había prácticamente inundado la ciudad. ¿Tendría Eriol la fuerza suficiente para sacar el máximo potencial de Lluvia?

**- ¿En qué piensas, Sakura? – **preguntó Tomoyo amistosamente.

**- En nada. Sólo estoy un poco preocupada.**

**- Oh, relájate. – **le sonrió Naita** – Nosotros nos encargaremos, y todo saldrá bien. Sólo deberás preocuparte por alejar a la gente del lugar, y nosotros haremos el resto.**

Sakura asintió fingiendo una sonrisa. Naita, Tomoyo, Mei Lin y Touya se veían confiados. Pero el resto estaba más bien preocupado.

Ni Fuego, ni Niebla eran cartas débiles. Y menos aún pasivas. Y el hecho de que se hayan unido hacía todo mil veces más terrible.

Finalmente llegaron a una intersección de calles que estaba a un par de cuadras del templo. Todos se bajaron de la camioneta, y Tomoyo les indicó a sus guardias que se vayan. Touya llevó a su hermanita hasta un lugar en donde las bayas policiales no permitían pasar.

Todos miraron a Sakura, no se veía muy tranquila.

**- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella –** murmuró ella – **muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura,** **quien aceptó esta misión contigo… ¡Libérate!**

La llave que tenía en su mano se convirtió en un báculo. Sakura sacó tres cartas de su bolsillo. Viento, Lluvia e ilusión. Le entregó las dos primeras a Eriol e invocó a la tercera, aunque sintió un gran dolor en el pecho al hacerlo. Como si algo la golpeara allí con fuerza.

Todos sintieron que estaban dentro de una pecera con vidrios multicolores, pero del lado de afuera, parecía que no había nada más que los templos tranquilos y las copas de los árboles agitadas por el viento.

**- Escuchen –** Dijo Eriol – **las cartas ya saben que estamos aquí. De seguro han notado que la carta ilusión está actuando.**

**- Debemos estar pendientes de todo – **Agregó Unmei** – podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento.**

Todos asintieron. Yukito, Akisuki y Suppy mostraron su verdadera forma. Kero sólo suspiró y le murmuró algo en el oído a Eriol.

A pesar de que él intentó responderle lo más silenciosamente que pudo, Sakura logró oírlo. "Lo siento kerberos, pero aún no eres de ayuda" había dicho. El guardián volvió con Sakura y se sentó en su regazo.

**- Ahora, escúchame, Sakura** – dijo Eriol – **si te sientes cansada, no te preocupes. Sólo deja todo en nuestras manos, ya encontraremos una forma de explicarle todo a los… medios.**

**- Prometo que no me esforzaré más de lo necesario –** aseguró ella.

**- Bien. Entonces, ¿todos listos?**

Ruby Moon, Yue, Spinel Sun, Syaoran, Unmei y Naita asintieron.

**- Syaoran y yo** – dijo Naita **– podemos comenzar atacando a fuego. Al menos lo suficiente para que Lluvia pueda detenerla.**

**- Sí, eso estará bien. –** Aseguró Eriol **– yo le daré el golpe final**

**- ¿Qué haremos con niebla? –** preguntó Unmei

Nadie respondió, se miraron y sin decir más comenzaron el camino hacia el templo donde sabían que se encontraban ambas cartas. Sería especialmente difícil encontrarlas pues no podían sentir sus presencias, pero confiaban en que los atacarían apenas se acercaran.

Mientras los observaban irse, en los rostros de Mei Lin, Kero, Sakura, Tomoyo y Touya se podía ver una gran preocupación.

**- Deberíamos acercarnos **– dijo Sakura

**- No Monstruo, en cuanto las cartas te vean, enloquecerán.**

**- No van a verme…**

- **Sakura –** dijo Tomoyo – **prometiste que te quedarías aquí, ¿Recuerdas?**

- **No soy un estorbo**. – murmuró entristecida

**- Si lo eres, Kinomoto –** aseguró Mei Lin – **en este estado lo eres. Si realmente quieres ayudar, quédate calmada y no molestes.**

Nadie más dijo nada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Sakura, Tomoyo iba a consolarla cuando en la lejanía se oyó un grito.

**- Nakuru –** murmuró Touya mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza y se contenía de ir a ayudar, lo único que lo detenía era que sabía que alguien debía quedarse a cuidar que Sakura no vaya.

A lo lejos, detrás de la arboleda se pudo ver una gran llamarada. Pudieron ver una figura alada, que supusieron sería Yue, moviéndose de aquí para allá.

Se oían conjuros, seguidos por resplandores.

Pero las llamaradas continuaban apareciendo. Cada vez más pequeñas. Entonces, se oyó un grito muy fuerte y apareció una pequeña Nube encima de la llamarada y una pequeña damita comenzó a echar agua por doquier.

La llama se apagó.

**- Han capturado a fuego** – aseguró Sakura.

**- ¡Que bien!** –gritó Mei Lin y se abrazó con Tomoyo.

Pero ni Touya ni su hermana parecían tan contentos. Sabían que la mayor dificultad sería Niebla. No tenían la más mínima idea de cómo capturarla.

Oyeron otro grito, se trataba de Unmei. Touya no llegó a maldecir cuando volvió a oír otro grito, esta vez era Yue.

**- Yuki… -** murmuró. Quiso controlarse, pero no pudo. Salió corriendo hacia la batalla.

**- ¡Touya!** – gritó Sakura e intentó levantarse, Tomoyo la detuvo.

**- Déjalo Sakura, ellos lo protegerán.**

**- ¿No entiendes, Tomoyo? – **Gritó enfadada –** No pueden detener a niebla, ella va a destrozarlos – **Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – **Y no quiero que les pase nada, ellos son mis seres queridos, ellos son…**

**- Todo estará bien, Sakura. Las cartas—**

**- ¡Las cartas han perdido el control!**

- **Entonces Naita y Syaoran están en peligro – **Dijo Mei Lin.

- **Debo ir **– dijo Sakura** – Yo puedo.**

**- Cállate Kinomoto, deja de jugar al héroe.** – Le dijo conteniendo las lágrimas**– tú no podrás hacer nada ¿No lo entiendes?**

**- ¡Me siento bien!**

- **Apenas pudiste conjurar a Ilusión – **Le dijo Mei Lin, se había dado cuenta. Era cierto, le había causado dolor y cansancio, pero era lo único que podía hacerse. Fue entonces que se oyó un grito nuevamente, era Eriol.

Tomoyo comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban luchando, pero Sakura saltó sobre ella y la derribó al suelo

**- Tomoyo, no, tú no. Yo iré, yo lo protegeré**

**- ¡Kinomoto debes quedarte!- **le dijo Mei Lin, pero cuando volvió a mirarla, enardecida, se dio cuenta de que realmente, ni ella ni Tomoyo podían hacer nada, sólo Sakura.

- **Por favor, quédense aquí –** Pidió Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa mientras se secaba las lágrimas **– Yo protegeré a todos, ellos estarán bien. **

Tomoyo estiró el brazo en un último intento de que no vaya, pero Mei Lin la detuvo. Sólo necesitó mirarla a los ojos para que entienda que lo único que podía hacer que todos se salvaran, era que Sakura interviniera.

Sakura corrió enérgicamente hasta que finalmente se encontró con sus amigos. Lo que vio, lejos de tranquilizarla, la preocupó más.

Primero fue a ver como estaba su hermano, yacía recostado y muy herido, Yue también estaba lastimado y parte de su cuerpo estaba sobre Touya.

A unos metros, yacía Unmei, estaba en mejor estado que los otros dos, pero aún así, inconsciente. Con mucho esfuerzo logró transportar a todos y dejarlos protegidos por el abrigo de un árbol.

Iba a ir a ayudar a Naita, Syaoran y Spinel cuando vio que Ruby Moon estaba arrodillada abrazada a Eriol.

- **¿Qué le pasó?** – Le preguntó preocupada Sakura cuando se hubo acercado a ella

**- Acababa de convocar a Lluvia, recién capturaban a la carta fuego –** dijo Ruby Moon entre sollozos – **Un trozo de revoque cayó sobre sus piernas. Cuando escuché su grito, yo… Tiene una herida muy grande**

Sakura observó lo que ella señalaba, era cierto, parecía una fractura muy grave.

**- Debes llevarlo a un hospital, yo me ocuparé de la carta.**

**- Pero tú estás débil.**

**- Eriol está muy grave, Ruby Moon, debes ir, debes protegerlo. **

Ella asintió, aunque parecía aún disconforme con el camino propuesto por Sakura.

**- Llévalo volando lo más cerca que puedas de un hospital. Sólo cuando te sea estrictamente necesario, convierte tu cuerpo en humano para ingresarlo al hospital, así llegarás más rápido.**

**- Está bien –** dijo y alzó el cuerpo de Eriol en sus brazos.

Sakura se dio vuelta, iba a ir a ayudar a Syaoran y Naita, pero la detuvo la voz de Ruby Moon

**- Sakura, ellas… No quisieron lastimarlo así… Se arrepintieron, se arrepienten, puedo sentirlo. Algo no está bien.**

La aludida la miró fijo y asintió, aún preocupada. Luego, mientras Ruby Moon se elevaba volando cargando a Eriol, corrió a ayudar a los tres únicos luchadores que quedaban en pie.

**- ¡Li! –** gritó Sakura, Syaoran volteó, sorprendido de oírla allí (aunque en realidad se esperaba que pasaría tarde o temprano).

Quizás intencionalmente, quizás no, pero un pequeño trozo de pared cayó sobre él, la niebla estaba "descascarando" todo.

**- ¡Cuidado! –** gritaron Naita y Sakura a coro.

**- Estoy bien** – dijo él. Spinel lo había protegido tumbándolo a un costado **– gracias** – le dijo.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? –** Le preguntó Naita un poco enojado.

**- Vine a ayudarlos, no podrán atrapar a Niebla solos.**

Iban a regañarla, a decirle que debía cuidarse, pero todos sabían que necesitaban su ayuda.

**- ¿Tienes alguna idea? –** preguntó Spinel.

**- Sí, Syaoran, tú has capturado la carta del aro, ¿No es así?**

Él asintió, sin comprender del todo.

**- Pues esta es mi idea, logramos que persiga a uno de nosotros, cuando niebla comience a manifestarse sobre una pared, usas la carta del aro para encerrarla.**

**- ¡Claro!** – Exclamó Syaoran **– así es como la capturaste la última vez, encerrándola.**

**- Exacto. Utilizaré la carta de la espada sobre la pared en que esté encerrada para quitarle lugar donde posarse, entonces ella deberá manifestarse y podremos capturarla.**

Estuvieron meditando en silencio apenas unos segundos, fue Naita quien rompió el silencio.

**- Está bien – **Dijo **– supongo que yo seré el señuelo.**

Sakura le sonrió en gesto afirmativo.

**- Tú protégeme como protegiste a Syaoran, si algo sucede, ¿Sí gatito?**

**- No soy un gatito** – protestó Spinel ante el joven Junjo.

El plan funcionó a la perfección, aunque Niebla se movía a gran velocidad y Syaoran tuvo mucho trabajo para capturarla (Naita y Spinel tuvieron que jugar a los señuelos un largo rato). Sakura usó la carta espada sobre ella y finalmente la capturaron.

Ese día tanto la carta Fuego como Niebla quedaron en el equipo de Sakura. Syaoran no parecía muy contento con eso.

Naita corrió a buscar a su hermana y la cargó en brazos, Yue volvió a transformarse en Yukito y este parecía estar intacto, así que ayudó a Sakura a cargar con Touya.

**- ¿Por qué no despierta?** – preguntó Naita preocupado, refiriéndose a su hermana.

**- Ella está bien, no salió herida –** le explicó Yukito **– Sólo hizo mucha magia**

**- ¿Y mi hermano? – **preguntó Sakura

**- Yue lo protegió, despertará pronto, son heridas leves.**

Mientras se iban acercando a la entrada del templo, vieron a Tomoyo, Mei Lin y Kero asomarse. Al verlos corrieron hacia ellos, la joven china abrazó con fuerza a Naita y Syaoran.

**- Estaba tan preocupada** – les dijo. Mientras ella preguntaba que había pasado con Unmei, Tomoyo hablaba con Sakura.

**- ¿Te sientes bien?**

**- Sí, creo que sólo necesitaba entrar en calor – **Respondió ella.

Cuando les explicó lo que había sucedido con Eriol, decidieron que lo mejor sería ir todos al hospital a ver como estaba. Naita prefirió llevar a su hermana a la casa para procurar que se ponga bien, y Yukito se comprometió a llevar a Touya a la suya para que Sakura pueda ir tranquila a ver a Eriol.

Cuando ella, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Mei Lin, Kero y Spinel estuvieron allí, se encontraron con que Eriol ya había despertado, y tenía la pierna derecha enyesada

**- ¡Eriol! –** Dijo Tomoyo y se acercó prontamente a él **- ¿Cómo pudieron?**

**- No es nada, no es nada. Estaré mejor en unas semanas, me dejan aquí esta noche pero podré ir a la escuela y todas esas cosas.**

**- ¡Que bueno!-** Dijo Sakura **– Me preocupé mucho por ti.**

Nakuru y Syaoran fueron a buscar algo para comer y se quedaron en la habitación de Eriol hasta que hubo terminado el horario de visita. Pero la guardiana estaba demasiado cansada y Tomoyo le propuso quedarse ella a cuidarlo para que pudiera irse a dormir.

Antes de que todos se fueran, Eriol pidió hablar a solas con Sakura.

**- ¿Qué pasa? –** le preguntó ella cuando estuvieron solos

**- Las cartas… Escucha, pude convocar a Lluvia, pero ella me dijo que sólo obedecía porque tú eras su captora, debía seguir tu mandato, y éste había sido que me obedecieras a mí. Pero "este no es asunto tuyo" agregó. Temo que la profecía de la hermana de Naita sea más cierta y grave de lo que pensamos.**

Sakura asintió en silencio.

**- Pero el futuro puede ser cambiado Sakura, y más cuando eres consciente de sus caminos. Debes averiguar lo más que puedas de esta profecía. Syaoran y sus amigos parecen buenas personas, pero son nuestros rivales ahora, debes estar atenta.**

Nuevamente asintió, se despidió de él y salió de la sala. Al primero que vio fue a Syaoran, lo miró atenta, aún pendiente de las palabras de Eriol. ¿Tendría que ver la profecía con el motivo por el que él ya no la quería?

Tomoyo logró convencer al médico de que la dejara quedarse en la habitación de Eriol, por si algo ocurría durante la noche. Estaban solos, así que pudieron hablar un largo rato. En un momento, Eriol finalmente preguntó

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**- Sí, sí, nada me ocurrió. Mei Lin me convenció de que no fuera a—**

**- No me refiero a hoy.**

**- Oh… -** ella miró el suelo, luego volvió a mirarlo y sonriente, le dijo **– Claro que estoy bien.**

**- Tomoyo –** dijo Eriol **– dime la verdad.**

**- ¿Para qué? –** Respondió ella, aún sonriendo, pero con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos** - ¿De qué serviría?**

**888**

**Bueno, les prometo que en el próximo capítulo hay más ñoñerías de críos enamorados. Muy técnicos estos últimos dos. Supongo que voy a estar actualizando el lunes recién, aunque a lo mejor me pego una escapada el fin de semana y subo el capítulo doce. Estuve escribiendo el epílogo de vuelta, va a estar lindo lindo. Y largo, sobre todo.**

**Paso a responder los reviews.**

**Odisea: **Que bueno que te guste como junto las cartas, igual es complicado. Clamp tendría que sacar un libro para escritores de fics donde explicaran cómo se usa cada carta y su poder específico. Me vendría bien uno de esos xD En fin, sobre Touya, sí, es muy lindo, uno de mis personajes preferidos, de los más hermosos y atractivos por su seriedad y esas cosas. Yukito también me genera un poco de ternura en ese capítulo, porque le dijo esas palabras, así de bruscas, porque estaba seguro de que él no lo quería. Pobre, no? Ir a darse cuenta de que su amor era correspondido justo en el instante en que te diste cuenta de que no era amor u_u Unmei es destino en japonés, según uno de esos diccionarios que andan dando vueltas por la red, y Naita es nocturno o algo así. Junjo ya no me acuerdo que significaba (Ahí busqué: es inocencia, candidez, pureza de corazón, u orden). Sí, dije todo eso para evadir una respuesta sobre lo misteriosa que es Unmei. Mei Lin y Syaoran ya no van a odiar tanto a Sakura, a partir de estos capítulos, aunque estuvieron quisquillosos para perdonarla, mirá que recién cuando queda internada la pobrecita.

**Valerie: **En realidad me parece que tiene más gente con magia el equipo de Sakura, porque están los guardianes (incluidos Nakuru y SpinelSun) también además de Eriol, Yue y Kero. Syaoran tiene a Unmei pero si bien es oráculo no es tan poderosa, Naita sí, la rompe, y además sabe artes marciales y esas cosas. Además es como vos decís, Sakura está más acompañada emocionalmente, porque todos están de su lado salvo la rara de Mei Lin, Naita y Unmei. Los besos de Syao y Saku más cerca del final, perdón, perdón, pero es que si pasa ahora, entonces se acaba el fic. Juro que vale la pena. Pobre Touya, no? En fin, ya va a encontrar a quien darle todo su amor y que sea correspondido. Esta vez me tardé un poco más en actualizar pero bueno, les subí dos capis juntos, y además pronto actualizo de nuevo. Besos!

**Ying-Fa: **(me da fiaca poner el nick entero) Es verdad eso de que Yue es vengativo, como que disfruto de sacarle la carta a Unmei, ¿No? Además se re portó desde el principio del fic cuidando a Sakura. Se pasaron de violencia las cartas, la metieron en coma xD Aunque a una escritora como su servidora, le sirve para que otros capturen las cartas y yo no me tenga que poner a escribir sobre eso xD. Y así es con las cartas, les enternece un poquito ver a su dueña enamorada. Pero son tan tercos los otros dos n_n besos y hasta el próximo review.

**Blouson: **Bueno, es un gusto volver a tenerte entre los lectores n_n y gracias por agregarla a favoritos. Espero que te gusten los capítulos que actualicé mientras no estabas, nos leemos en el próximo review. Besos!


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12:

_No puedes seguir haciendo esto, fingir que me proteges.- Tomoyo miró el suelo y suspiró, tomando fuerzas para lo que iba a decir- Deberías irte._

Cuando llegó a su casa, Sakura se encontró con que su hermano aún dormía. Yukito se había quedado velando por él, y ella lo acompañó hasta que, ya entrada la medianoche despertó, con voraz apetito. Prepararon algo para cenar, y juntos se quedaron conversando hasta la madrugada. En apenas unas horas, Sakura tendría que ir al colegio.

Yukito se despidió, dejando a los dos hermanos conversando hasta que el mayor finalmente volvió a quedarse dormido. Ella no quiso despertarlo, seguramente estaba cansado, así que subió a su habitación y comenzó a husmear los libros que Eriol le había prestado.

Recordó las palabras que lluvia le había dicho a Eriol: "no es asunto tuyo".

Pero, entonces ¿Por qué lo habría obedecido de todos modos?

**- Tiene que haber algo –** murmuró Sakura.

8888

_En el cielo nocturno, centellean_

_Las estrellas lejanas de oro,_

_El mismo color del pequeño pájaro_

_Que miró arriba en mi sueño anoche._

8888

Se había quedado dormida. En apenas unos minutos tenía que estar en la escuela, no había siquiera tiempo de desayunar. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, su hermano aún dormía. Se detuvo a observarlo, ¿estaría bien? Desde que había despertado en el hospital había notado algo extraño, ¿le habría sucedido algo?

No había tiempo para meditar en ello, se puso los patines, hacía tiempo ya que no los usaba, desde que habían llegado de Daikota. Emprendió viaje a la escuela, y apenas logró llegar unos segundos antes de que toque la campana.

Se dejó caer sobre su asiento extremadamente cansada, una parte de ella le repetía constantemente "¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa?".

**- Buen día Sakura –** dijo Tomoyo, pero su amiga apenas respondió con un gesto sonámbulo.- **¿Te encuentras bien?**

**- Claro, claro que sí** – respondió tratando de no preocuparla, y se acomodó en su silla - **¿Y tú?**

**- Bien, muy bien.** - mintió.

**- Que bueno... -** dijo Sakura, aunque realmente no había prestado mucha atención.

El profesor llegó, y como ya nadie se molestaba en hablarle a Sakura, ella decidió dormir. Eriol, que estaba detrás de Tomoyo, la miró y observó su tristeza.

**- Sólo está cansada** – afirmó.

**- Lo sé –** murmuró ella, aún así preocupada.

Cuando llegó el receso, Mei Lin y Syaoran salieron primero del curso. No habían hablado con Sakura, ni Tomoyo, ni Eriol desde el inicio del día, y parecía que no tenían intención de hacerlo. Al parecer las batallas juntos lejos de unirlos los alejaban más. Aunque había que admitir que las actitudes de Mei Lin eran cada vez menos ofensivas y Syaoran parecía, ya no enojado con Sakura, sino indiferente.

Los tres amigos se quedaron en el aula durante el receso, Sakura dormía y a Eriol le resultaba muy cansador caminar con muletas.

**- Quisiera saber qué pasa con ellos, por qué la tratan así **– dijo Tomoyo.

**- Creo que Sakura es lo suficientemente grande como para poder hacerse cargo de eso. **– Le dijo Eriol – ** Debe tomar el coraje y resolverlo.**

**- Lo sé**. - Tomoyo suspiró, y miró a su amiga **- ¿Deberíamos despertarla?**

**- No lo sé. Se ve tan tierna...**

Tomoyo suspiró. La tristeza inundó sus ojos nuevamente, se sentía tan inútil. Quería ayudar a su amiga, realmente quería, pero... ¿Qué podía hacer?

No tenía poderes mágicos así que no era de gran ayuda para capturar las cartas, y tampoco sabía que era lo que le pasaba a Li. Peor aún, ya ni siquiera podía hacerla reír, como antes.

8888

_En las noches sin sueño_

_Canto sola esta canción._

_Juntos, con el viento soplando,_

_Yo vuelo montada en mis pensamientos._

8888

Las clases terminaron y casi todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus sillas, apresurados, salvo Sakura, claro, que lo hizo con lentitud y calma mientras se desperezaba. Unos asientos más adelante, con igual calma, guardaban sus cosas los primos Li. Naita nunca había ido a clase.

Acompañada por Tomoyo, Sakura salió del curso. Mei Lin detuvo a Syaoran hasta que ella se hubo ido.

**- No deberías estar tan pendiente de ella.**

**- ¿De quien? –** preguntó él intentando no darse por entendido.

**- Kinomoto. ¿Aún te gusta?**

**- Claro que no** – mintió.

Mei Lin sonrió.

**- ¡Que bueno! Es que a veces me preocupas un poco, eres demasiado bueno, Syaoran, demasiado ingenuo. Eso fue hace mucho y aún en ese entonces, aunque creímos que te quería de igual modo, ella-- **

**- Claro… -** La interrumpió él, realmente no quería oírla decir "a ella nunca le gustaste" - **¿Por qué lo haría ahora?**

**- Eso mismo. Sé que aunque ya no te gusta, aun la quieres, y está bien. Supongo que Kinomoto siempre tuvo un gran corazón, no creo que te haya causado tal daño a propósito, pero deberías… Deberías mantener cierta distancia. Temo que vuelva a confundirte.**

**- No me interesa acercarme a ella.**

Mei Lin iba a agregar algo cuando la voz de su novio los interrumpió.

**- ¡Ey! ¡Vamos! –** Gritó Naita desde la puerta, había entrado a la escuela cuando, luego de esperar varios minutos en la puerta, se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los primos Li salía – **me preocuparon.**

**- ¡Naita!** – Mei Lin se puso muy contenta de verlo y corrió hacia él, pero el se protegió de su abrazo.

**- Es que me duele el cuerpo Mei Chan.**

Ella se disculpó y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, luego tomándolo del brazo salió del salón. Miro una última vez a su primo, parado junto a su mesa, guardando lentamente sus cosas. No tenía intención de ir con ellos, no necesitaba preguntarle para darse cuenta.

- **¿Por eso no viniste a clase? – **Preguntó Mei Lin a su novio, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

**- Si, eso y que me quedé dormido. Nos quedamos hablando con Unmei hasta muy tarde.**

Syaoran se quedó esperando quieto mientras oía las voces de sus amigos hacerse cada vez más lejanas mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

No quería ir con ellos, no era precisamente momento de ver a dos tortolitos besándose, aunque él le pareciera la persona indicada para su prima (y cada día, cuando lo veía protegerla, se convencía más de esto).

Estaba demasiado confundido ahora. Era cierto que Sakura era de buen corazón, y quizá no media sus palabras, y lo ilusionaba, pero él no debía ser ingenuo. Su prima tenía razón.

8888

**- ¡Naita! ¡Mei Lin**!- exclamó Tomoyo, y se aproximó a ellos, seguida por Sakura y Eriol. Los cinco se habían encontrado a una cuadra de la plaza del rey pingüino, por casualidad.

**- Buen día –** dijo Naita.

**- ¿estás bien? –** Preguntó Sakura **– No viniste a clase hoy.**

**- Estaba un poco cansado… Veo que tú no.**

**- ¡Es que ya estaba aburrida de estar en cama!**

**- Oigan** – Los interrumpió Tomoyo, **- El viernes por la noche hay un concierto del Coro en el que participo. Y me gustaría mucho que vengan. Ustedes dos, y claro que Unmei y Li también.**

**- Claro que iremos –** aseguró Naita sin darle tiempo a Mei Lin a que objetara.

**- Tomoyo canta muy bien, de seguro les encantará- **afirmó Sakura, logrando que su amiga se ruborice.

Mientras ella les comunicaba los últimos detalles de la dirección y de mases, Sakura y Eriol se alejaron un poco, hasta un banco donde él pudo descansar, para conversar sobre las cartas.

**- No puedo creer que ellos sean nuestros rivales** – murmuró Sakura apenada.

**- Eso no significa que no sean tus amigos, Sakura. Unmei es un oráculo, supongo que verá razones tan grandes que pueden poner a Syaoran en la seguridad de que debe ser él quien capture las cartas.**

**- Entonces… ¿Entonces debo entregárselas? Dejar que él—**

**- ¡No! Que un camino del destino sea muy fuerte, muy poderoso, no quiere decir que no pueda elegirse siempre otro. Cuando en cuestiones de magia, se le permite a alguien conocer el futuro, generalmente este es incierto y confuso. Sólo es mostrado para darle el poder a alguien de cambiarlo.**

Sakura no comprendió del todo esas palabras.

**- Debes tener fé en las cartas, y confianza en que, si el más grande mago de todos los tiempos te eligió a ti, seguramente sabría que podrías sobreponerte a todas las situaciones que se te presentaran.**

Ella finalmente sonrió satisfecha. Era cierto, no había que perder las esperanzas. Todo iba a estar bien.

Tomoyo se despidió de la pareja de enamorados y se acerco nuevamente a sus amigos para pedirles un favor.

**- Quisiera ir a llevarles las entradas a las chicas y a Yamazaki, ¿quieren acompañarme?**

**- Yo estoy cansada Tomoyo Chan.**

**- ¿Pero te sientes bien? – **Le preguntó Tomoyo preocupada – **Sí te ves un poco pálida.  
- Estoy bien, en serio, es que me quede hasta tarde hablando con Touya y Yukito** – Dijo Sakura, aunque en realidad apenas podía caminar y sólo necesitaba dormir para descansar su mente. Se sentía frustrada y abatida, el haber usado magia el día anterior la hacía sentir medio sonámbula, como si mitad de su mente aún durmiera.

Fue entonces Eriol quien acompañó a Tomoyo –claro que en auto- y Sakura comenzó el camino a su casa. Se despidió sonriente, pero apenas se alejó un poco de ellos, cerro los ojos y suspiro.

Unos metros detrás de ella, un muchacho la observaba ansioso. Una parte de él quería decir _"¿eres tú Kinomoto?" _y hacerse el desinteresado para acompañarla a casa, la otra, en cambio, prefería no hablarle y hacer de cuenta que no estaba allí.

Sin embargo, ella se detuvo en un banco, se sentó en el y recostó la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba tan cansada. Syaoran ya no podía pretender que no la veía, su tristeza lo enternecía demasiado, pero ¿debía enternecerlo?

**- ¿Kinomoto?**

Al escuchar su voz, Sakura se secó las lágrimas y lo miró.

**- Hola, Li**

**- ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**- Sólo tengo un poco de sueño **– mintió.

Él no supo que decir en ese momento, y eso la incomodó mucho, pero finalmente, se atrevió

**- Déjame acompañarte a tu casa –** dijo, preocupado.

**- No, - **"¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto?" se preguntó - **sólo me quedaré tomando un poco de aire y estaré bien. **

- **En serio, no es molestia.**

Sakura titubeó, no podía negarse a un pedido de él.

**- Está bien, pero vayamos despacio, en serio estoy muy cansada.**

Caminaron lentamente hasta su casa, pero apenas si trabaron algunas palabras. Ella estaba cansada y un poco malhumorada, y él no estaba tan seguro de si hacia lo correcto al acercársele tanto.

Llegaron a la casa. Gracias a Dios, Touya no los vio llegar. Se despidieron tímidamente y Syaoran se fue. Sakura lo miró alejarse, y luego entró.

8888

El viernes llegó y Tomoyo no asistió a clase, estaba ensayando con el coro. Luego de la escuela, todos fueron al teatro a verla.

Eriol se hizo un momento, mientras los demás compraban algo para tomar y beber, para ir a saludar a Tomoyo.

**- Buenas tardes-** dijo.

- **Eriol** – dijo Tomoyo sonriente.

**- ¿Nerviosa?**

**- Algo** – respondió ella. **– Un poco amargada en realidad, nos harán cantar unas canciones horribles.**

**- ¿Qué tipo de música?**

**- Escucha-** dijo Tomoyo y le puso play a su reproductor.

La música comenzó a sonar, acompañada por muecas por parte de Eriol y Tomoyo.

**- Estoy seguro de que la harás sonar muy bien con tu voz.**- se apresuró a decir él.

**- Gracias** – dijo ella, y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Él no lo correspondió, y suavemente se alejó de ella.

Las palabras que ya hacía un mes que Eriol le había dicho, resonaron en los oídos de Tomoyo…

_Cuando todo termine me iré de nuevo…_

Se sintió inmensamente triste. Entendía que él no quisiera estar con ella, ¿Pero no podía darle siquiera un abrazo? ¿Podría sobrellevar tanto tiempo así?

-** Debo ensayar **– dijo Tomoyo.

**- Te estaré viendo** – dijo él. Quiso agregar algo más. Quizás una disculpa, a veces con tal de dejar clara esa distancia, se excedía, y sentía que la perdía. Pero no pudo hacerlo, sólo se dio vuelta y se fue sin decir siquiera adiós.

8888

_En el cielo nocturno, chispotea_

_La distante luna de plata,_

_El mismo color de la rosa salvaje_

_Que florecía en mi sueño anoche._

8888

Cuando Eriol entró a la gran sala de teatro, tardó un rato largo en encontrar a Sakura y Nakuru, ambas estaban en una de las primeras filas, recién acomodándose. Al lado de ellas estaban los Li y los Junjo, así como Touya y Yukito.

**- ¡Hiragizawa! **–dijo Naoko. **- ¿viniste a ver a Tomoyo?**

Eriol se dio vuelta y se encontró no sólo con Naoko, sino también con Chiharu, Yamazaki y Rika.

- **Claro, tengo asientos allí, ¿Ustedes donde se sientan?**

**- No lo sé, creo que adelante. **– comentó Chiharu. **– Tomoyo nos dio las entradas.**

Finalmente, todos se sentaron a apenas 4 filas del escenario. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que el espectáculo comenzara, la verdad es que todos eran expertos en llegar un poco tarde.

Tomoyo estaba en una de las primeras filas del coro, sonriendo, aunque se notaba, al menos para aquel que fuera un poco atento, un dejo de amargura en sus ojos.

Los muchachos miraban todo fascinados, realmente eran muy buenos cantando, a pesar de que las canciones elegidas fueran un tanto pesadas. Además, detrás pasaban videos y el juego de luces era muy interesante. Luego de la primer parte del recital, faltando apenas un número, hubo un receso. Haciendo tiempo, todos se pusieron a hablar.

Nakuru y Unmei peleaban por sobre quien sería la mejor esposa, aunque nunca dijeron que el "afortunado" sería Touya. Sin embargo, Naita estaba bastante celoso.

Syaoran observaba divertido el sufrimiento de Touya, y de paso disfrutaba que Naita no estuviera encima de su prima.

Mei Lin, por su lado, no prestaba atención y conversaba con Rika acerca del novio de esta última, al parecer, un hombre mayor.  
**- ¿Por qué me resulta tan familiar su nombre?** – preguntó Mei Lin.

**- Tomoeda es un lugar pequeño –** dijo Rika sin darle más importancia.

Naoko hablaba con Eriol acerca de lo que debían proponer para el Club de Literatura, mientras Chiharu y Yamazaki hablan en murmullos quien sabe de qué cosas.

Sakura observaba el telón cerrado mientras sus pensamientos navegaban por algún otro lugar.

**- ¿Estás bien, Sakura-Chan?** – Dijo Yukito.

**- Claro. Claro que estoy bien.**

**- ¿Por qué tus ojos húmedos, entonces?**

Sakura colocó su mano en su mejilla y notó que estaba lavada en lágrimas. Miró a Yukito y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo. Se sentía tan triste. Tan sola. Tan inútil.

Yukito la abrazó y ella le respondió apretándolo fuerte contra ella. Syaoran, que observaba todo a unas cuantas butacas, sintió un relámpago de odio en su interior.

Y pensar que él aún tenía esperanzas de que ella lo quisiera. Él había sido tan necio, tan inocente. Pensaba que ella lo quería, aunque decía querer convencerse de lo contrario. En eso estaba meditando cuando una maestra de la escuela se paró en el centro del escenario para anunciar que, con el siguiente número concluirían el recital.

**- Y ahora, damas y caballeros, la alumna Daidouji Tomoyo presentará la canción Sunshine, a capella. Recibámosla con un fuerte aplauso para luego despedirnos. Gracias por haber venido.**

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir, especialmente sus invitados. Sakura se secó las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su mejilla y gritó con todas sus fuerza _"¡Vamos, Tomoyo-Chan!_"

Tomoyo caminó tímidamente hasta el centro del escenario y sostuvo el micrófono con tanta fuerza que creyó que lo rompería. Miró al público y se encontró con todos sus amigos allí, miró a Eriol, y sintió un cosquilleo en su panza. Un cosquilleo que, en ese momento, desearía no sentir.

La gente comenzaba sentarse, ya cansada de aplaudir, y espero a que Tomoyo comenzara a cantar. Cuando empezó, se notó que Eriol tenía razón, ella podía hacer cualquier canción bella. Pero entonces, algo sucedió. Tomoyo dejó de cantar, aunque siguió moviendo su boca. Se tomó la garganta, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Sakura se puso de pie preocupada, así como Eriol, Naita, Syaoran y Unmei. Todos podían sentirlo, se trataba de una carta Sakura, ¿Por qué allí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué Tomoyo?

**- Cálmense chicos –** dijo Naoko **– seguro que hay algún médico en el teatro.**

**- Quizás sólo está nerviosa **– agregó Chiharu.

**- En los antiguos teatros**,- mintió Yamazaki**- los médicos se vestían de rojo, para no ser confundidos, por eso ni los actores ni cualquier otro artista podía vestirse de rojo. ¿Cierto Eriol?**

Pero Eriol no se unió a la mentira esta vez. Estaba preocupado, pero definitivamente no podían hacer nada. Había casi quinientas personas en ese lugar.

Entonces, mientras todos dudaban de qué hacer, Tomoyo comenzó a cantar de nuevo, o mejor dicho, la carta de la canción se apareció para cantar en nombre de ella.

_Yoru no sora ni matataku_

_Tooi kin no hoshi_

_Yuube yume de miageta_

_Kotori to onaji iro_

Esa canción… Era la canción que había cantado hacía tantos años Tomoyo. Sakura observó a su amiga, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. ¿Por qué? Tomoyo no tenía magia, ¿Por qué las cartas la usaban a ella? ¿Por qué esa canción? Quizá Canción recordaba haber cantado esa canción con ella, y deseaba hacerlo de nuevo. ¿O había algo más?

_Nemurenu yoru ni_

_Hitori utau uta_

_Wataru kaze to issho ni_

_Omoi wo nosete tobu yo_

Él también la recordaba, a esa bella canción. Por alguna razón, lo llevaba varios años atrás en el tiempo. Años atrás, cuando apenas conocía a Sakura, y pensar que luego, comenzaría a sentir cosas por ella. Recordaba cuando Tomoyo, sabiendo lo que el sentía por ella, insistía en que no debía acobardarse.

_Yoru no sora ni kagayaku_

_Tooi gin no tsuki_

_Yuube yume de saite 'ta_

_Nobara to onaji iro_

Tanto Voz, como Canción, siempre había tenido preferencia por Tomoyo, y eso era razonable. Tenía una voz muy dulce y cantaba muy bonito. Ambas cartas, además, eran inofensivas, amables, jamás hirieron a nadie. Pero tampoco lo habían hecho otras cartas, y en el último tiempo habían demostrado ser distintas.

¿Qué pasaría si ahora comenzaran a hacer travesuras con ella?

_Yasashii yoru ni_

_Hitori utau uta_

_Asu wa kimi to utaou_

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte_

- **¿Recuerdas esta canción, Takashi-Kun?** – dijo Chiharu al oído de Yamazaki.

**- Claro que sí **– le respondió – **es muy bella.**

**- Me recuerda—**

**- Me recuerda a ti.**

Ambos se fundieron en un dulce beso, y luego continuaron oyendo la canción, abrazados.

_Yasashii yoru ni_

_Hitori utau uta_

_Asu wa kimi to utaou_

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte_

Pero había otros temores. No sólo el temor a perder a su mejor amiga, a que las cartas le hicieran algo. Estaba poniendo en riesgo a todos sus seres queridos, y ellos se estaban poniendo en riesgo por ella.

La canción terminó, y el público comenzó a aplaudir. Una pequeña luz salió de la garganta de Tomoyo y se elevó muy, muy alto, desapareciendo en el cielo raso. Tomoyo la miró hasta que se perdió de vista, y luego salió velozmente del escenario.

8888

_En la apacible noche_

_Canto sola esta canción,_

_Déjame cantar contigo mañana_

_Montados en alas de sueños._

8888

Sakura entró corriendo al camerino donde estaba su amiga.

**- ¡Tomoyo-Chan!** – Gritó y se aferró a ella **- ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes hablar?**

**- No te preocupes, Sakura-Chan** – dijo Tomoyo y acarició suavemente su cabeza. Luego le sonrió- **¿Por qué lloras?**

**- Tenía miedo de que… esa carta—**

**- Creo que quería cantar, Voz sólo la ayudo.-** sonrió.

-** ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien, Tomoyo? –** dijo Eriol.

**- Sí, no te preocupes** – respondió con algo de sequedad.

**- Debemos capturar la carta** – dijo Syaoran.

**- ¡Sí!** – dijo Sakura decidida y se secó las lágrimas. **– Llave que ocultas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo… ¡Libérate!**

**- ¿Estás loca? –** gritó Mei Lin enfadada. **- ¡Hay aun mucha gente en el teatro! **

Sakura no prestó atención, corrió hacia la parte trasera del teatro, seguida por Naita y Syaoran. Tuvieron suerte de que la gente ya se había ido.

- ¡**Vuelo**! – gritó Sakura y unas alas brotaron en su espalda, comenzó a aletear de aquí para allá en busca de la carta, pero no logró nada.

Todos la buscaron, Nakuru intentó cantar, quizás así la atraería.

**- Tú más que atraerla, la espantas**- comentó Unmei, y las dos comenzaron a discutir.

Luego de varios minutos de búsqueda, luego aún de usar a Tomoyo de señuelo para atraerla, se dieron por vencidos.

- **Relájate, Sakura** –dijo Naita – **La encontraremos en otro momento. Debe haberse ido ahora.**

Sakura descendió lentamente hasta apoyarse en el piso. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos de nuevo. Como deseaba no haber nunca encontrado las cartas. Estaba poniendo en riesgo a quienes más quería, nunca debió ser tan curiosa y abrir ese libro. Nunca. Si no lo hubiese hecho, no hubiese conocido a Syaoran, ahora no estaría tan triste.

8888

Sonomi acababa de ordenar a su mayordomo que entrara los bolsos, porque realmente quería ir a ver a su hija.

**- ¡Tomoyo-Chan! –** gritó mientras entraba y dejaba su abrigo en una silla.

**- ¡Mami! **– Exclamó ella **- ¡Llegaste!**

**- Me retrasé en París… Lamento haberme perdido tu recital.**

**- No te preocupes –** dijo ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

**- ¿Han llegado tus amigos?**

**- Sí, están en la sala.**

**- ¿Te molesta si voy a saludar a Sakura-Chan?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!** – dijo Tomoyo y la llevó corriendo hacia allí.

Tomoyo estaba eufórica, quizás demasiado eufórica como para tratarse de la verdad. Pero su madre no lo notó. Se distrajo en Sakura a quien abrazó con fuerza y le preguntó como era que no la había visitado desde que volvieron a Tomoeda.

**- He estado ocupada con la escuela, Sonomi, lo lamento** – dijo Sakura.

**- Estás perdonada, pero que no vuelva a suceder-** respondió Sonomi y le dio un beso en la frente, como si se tratara de su hija.

Saludó a Touya, se presentó con los demás, y luego subió a su habitación a descansar.

En la sala, todos se quedaron conversando tranquilamente.

**- ¡Nunca nos dijiste que cantarías Yoru No Uta!-** dijo Chiharu

**- Te salió bellísima** – agregó Naoko – **Me creí hasta que te habías quedado sin voz. Tendrías que haber visto a Sakura-Chan, se preocupó mucho.**

**- La vi**. – Respondió **– Desde el escenario, la vi.**

Los mozos se acercaron con bocadillos, y preguntaron si deseaban escuchar música. Minutos después, los bocadillos fueron dejados de lado y comenzaron a bailar.

Todos salvo Syaoran, que estaba demasiado cómodo comiendo en el sillón, Eriol, que no podia bailar enyesado, y Touya, que estaba demasiado tranquilo, sin Unmei ni Nakuru.

Los primeros en irse fueron Yamazaki y Chiharu. Minutos después, Rika y Naoko. Apenas se fueron, las falsas sonrisas se esfumaron. Los hombros se relajaron y las miradas comenzaron a tensarse.

-** No podemos seguir esperando hasta que aparezcan** – dijo Sakura – **Tenemos que buscarlas nosotros.**

**- Pero no podemos sentirlas hasta segundos antes que comienzan a hacer magia. No las encontraremos nunca** - refutó Syaoran.

**- ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Hoy jugaron con Tomoyo! ¡Esto no puede ser así!**

**- No te preocupes por mí, Sakura-Chan – **dijo Tomoyo – **Estoy bien. Además, se sintió tan cálida la presencia de Voz en mi garganta.**

**- ¡Esta noche fue Voz! ¿Y qué si se tratara de Sombra, o Tormenta?**

- **Kinomoto tiene razón. –** Dijo Mei Lin – **Les damos ventaja si dejamos que ellas aparezcan.**

**- Hablan de ellas como si fueran el enemigo.- **refunfuñó Eriol

**- ¡Lo son!** – Gritó Sakura **- ¡Si no fuera por ellas, ninguno de ustedes hubiese sido herido!**

**- No lo entiendes, Sakura. No lo hacen por diversión.**

**- ¿Por qué entonces? ¿Es que he sido una mala dueña?**

**- No… No es eso.**

**- Lo único que me consta es que han herido a Li, a Unmei, a Ruby Moon, a Yue, han destruido media pared de la casa de Tomoyo – **dijo mientras mostraba la pared que hace poco habían reconstruido **– Se metieron con Tomoyo, Mei Lin, y lastimaron a 14 personas, que ni siquiera tienen nada que ver con nosotros.**

**- Están fuera de control – **agregó Naita.

**- ¡No entiendo por qué hacen esto! ¡Estoy harta!**

Las cartas que estaban guardadas en su bolso comenzaron a revolotear alrededor de ella. Todos observaron, Syaoran convocó a su espada. Un coro de voces se oyó, que repetían constantemente: _"el enigma que vives ahora es parte de tu destino"_

**- ¿Qué? ¿A qué se refieren?** – Inquirió Sakura - **¿Por qué hacen esto?**

"_Porque te queremos, dueña_"- había respondido hacía ya un tiempo Ilusión.

"_Esto no es asunto tuyo"_ le había dicho Viento a Eriol.

Pero aún así… ¿Por qué no lo decían de una vez? ¿Por qué no lo explicaban? ¿Por qué los secretos, los misterios, los códigos?

_El enigma que vives ahora es parte de tu destino… _Había oído eso, estaba segura… ¿Pero en donde?

Las cartas siguieron danzando un largo rato, repitiendo esa frase sin césar. Sakura finalmente se dio cuenta, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que las cartas jamás harían el mal, tendrían una buena razón para hacerlo.

Permanecer.

Sakura era la última persona que desearía que ellas se vayan. Y lamentaba haber siquiera deseado volver atrás para no romper el sello.

**- Lo siento –** dijo, pero las cartas giraron aún con más velocidad.

Las cartas habían hecho mucho por ella. Si no fuera por ellas, jamás hubiese conocido a Syaoran.

Y por más horrible que las cosas estuvieran ahora con él, es como dice el dicho: mejor haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber amado.

Ahora sí, Sakura comprendió.

**- Gracias** – dijo, y las cartas dejaron de brillar para volver lentamente al bolsillo de su dueña.- **Gracias por todo.**

**- ¿Estás bien?** – dijo Tomoyo.

**- Sí, sólo que creo que las malinterpreté. –** Sakura comenzó a sollozar. **– En el fondo siempre supe que no eran malas, es sólo que estoy tan confundida… y asustada.**

**- Todo saldrá bien –** dijo Eriol – **Si conservas la calma y demuestras por qué Clow te eligió, todo saldrá bien.**

¿Era eso cierto?

Quizás sí, quizás todo saldría bien, de maravilla. O tal vez, no, tal vez las cartas desaparecerían. Pero aún así, esas palabras la hicieron tomar fuerzas.

**- Todo va a estar bien** – repitió Sakura, secándose las lágrimas.

**- Bueno** – dijo Naita – **Que tal si aprovechamos esta fiesta para realmente relajarnos.**

**- El baile no es lo nuestro –** afirmó Mei Lin – **hagamos algo todos juntos, como…**

- **¿cartas? –** preguntó Eriol. Syaoran sintió un escalofrío en su espina al escuchar la palabra, pero se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de las otras cartas.

**- Soy muy mala en las cartas** – suspiró Sakura.

Mei Lin la miró y suspiró.

**- Tú eres mala en todo, Kinomoto.**

**- No seas cruel con Sakura-Chan** – dijo Naita. Y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Touya.

**- No seas irrespetuoso.**

**- Mira quien habla, el que coquetea con mi hermana –** gritó el muchacho pelirrojo.

**- ¡Yo no coqueteo con nadie!**

**- Touya me quiere sólo a mí, me oyes muchachito –** dijo Nakuru.

**- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?** – preguntó Touya sorprendido.

**- Oh, vamos, Touya, ya deja de fingir, sabes que me quieres.**

**- ¿Póker?** – preguntó Touya como si no escuchara a Nakuru.

**- No sé jugar-** dijo Mei Lin un poco triste.

**- Yo sé un juego fácil y entretenido –** dijo Eriol – **Lo jugamos mucho en Inglaterra, se los enseñaré.**

- **Iré a buscar las cartas**- dijo Tomoyo – **y luego podríamos ver unos videos**

**- ¡Ni lo sueñes Tomoyo!** – exclamó Mei Lin.

**- Estaba pensando en películas, no en videos caseros –** refunfuñó Tomoyo.

**- Tengo muchas películas de terror en casa** – afirmó Yukito.

**- ¡Me dan miedo las películas de terror! – **dijo Sakura.

**- Son sólo películas, Monstruo.**

**- ¿A quién llamas Monstruo?**

**- A ti, claro que ahora además de Monstruo debería llamarte Cobarde.**

**- ¡No soy cobarde!**

**- ¡Entonces veamos las películas!**

**- ¡Claro que las veré!** (psicología inversa)

**- Iré a buscarlas** – sonrió Yukito.

**- Te acompaño** – dijo Sakura.

Syaoran los observó irse juntos un poco apenado. Cada minuto que ellos estuvieron lejos, fueron tortura para él. Por suerte volvieron pronto.

Estuvieron jugando a las cartas un largo rato (chicos contra chicas) y luego vieron unos videos, pero estaban cansados y no tardaron mucho en irse a sus respectivos hogares.

Pese a que los rencores continuaban, los silencios y enfrentamientos, esa noche de diversión juntos comenzaba a erosionar todo.

Eriol se quedó hasta el final con Tomoyo, se excusó en secreto con Nakuru, diciéndole que necesitaba hablar en privado.

- **¿Podemos hablar?- **le preguntó cuando se quedaron solos.

**- ¿De qué?** – respondió ella como si no supiera.

**- De nosotros.**

Ella suspiró. Estaba cansada de eso. De él queriendo ayudarla, cuando lo único que hacía era lastimarla más.

**- ¿Podemos hablar?** – insistió.

**- Claro, dime** – dijo ella resignada.

**- Quiero que seamos amigos.**

**- Somos amigos-** afirmó.

**- Los amigos se dicen lo que les pasa.**

**- No me pasa nada.**

**- No deberías mentirme. Sé que te pasa algo, sé que en lo más profundo de tu corazón hay algo que te hace daño. Los amigos se dicen esas cosas.**

**- ¿Incluso cuando uno de los amigos es la causa del dolor del otro?** – exclamó ya harta.

Pronto evitó la mirada, no había querido decir eso con tal brusquedad. Suspiró nuevamente, para mantener la calma y se sentó al lado de él.

**- Lo entenderás algún día** – dijo él pretendiendo sabiduría.

**- No soy una niña, Eriol –** dijo Tomoyo, aunque más que un reproche sonó a una aclaración.

**- Lo sé.**

**- No parece que lo supieras. No puedes seguir haciendo esto, fingir que me proteges.- **Tomoyo miró el suelo y suspiró, tomando fuerzas para lo que iba a decir- **Deberías irte.**

**- Claro, yo… Pediré un taxi. –** respondió él un poco apenado.

**- Eriol. Me refiero a que… Deberías irte.**

Nuevamente, Eriol no encontró como responder. La miró a los ojos, confundido, quizá hasta pidiendo piedad. Finalmente entendió: _No puedes seguir haciendo esto, fingir que me proteges_. La estaba lastimando.

**- Llamaré el taxi afuera** – dijo, y se fue.

Cuando Tomoyo oyó la puerta de entrada cerrase, apagó las luces y subió a su habitación, conteniendo las lágrimas. Se recostó en la cama y comenzó a llorar. Trató de no hacer ruido, no quería despertar a su madre.

Sabía que Eriol no se iría, tenía que estar allí, para ayudar a Sakura. Pero aún así, sentía miedo de no volver a verlo.

"_Es lo mejor_" se repetía una y otra vez. Debía olvidarlo. Eso era lo que el quería, o lo que le había dicho.

Se secó las lágrimas y se giró en la cama, quedando de costado. Pudo ver una luz centelleando, como una vela. Se giró, y vio que salía una luz de su bolso, el bolso que había llevado esa noche al concierto.

Caminó hacia él mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Metió la mano y sacó dos cartas Sakura, eran Voz y Canción.

8888

_En la apacible noche_

_Canto sola esta canción,_

_Déjame cantar contigo mañana_

_Montados en alas de sueños._

**8888**

**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo doce. Es casi todo sobre Tomoyo y Eriol, verán que el motivo de que no estén juntos es que el pibe es un poco terco XD Pero todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. Les dejo un clip q hay en**_** youtube**_** con Yoru No Uta con Lyrics. No se si verá bien el link, cualquier cosa busquen ustedes.**

**.com/watch?v=Umi5IrzAg2k**

**Paso a responder Reviews. **

**Blouson: **Perdón por la falta de escenas SyS, xD pero ya van a llegar, eventualmente. Eriol y Tomoyo hacen una muy bonita pareja, y quedate tranquila que todo les va a salir bien, pero falta que Eriol se ponga los pantalones y deje de lastimarla. Sobre Touya y Unmei, no te preocupes que a él ella no le gusta, aunque ella si lo quiera mucho. Lo de los malos también va a tener que esperar, ¡Paciencia! Nos vemos en el próximo review, besos.

**Valerie: **Gracias, me alegro que te hayan gustado los capis. Lo de las notas de clow estaban revoltosas un poco a propósito, de todas formas, lo importante es lo que hablan después, de que las cartas pueden desobedecer si corren riesgo de desaparecer. Sakura es como que se va volviendo más y más madura, no? Bah, o a mi me parece, por ejemplo le puso los puntos sobre las íes a su hermano que quería que descanse y esas cosas. Ahora falta que capturen a Tierra para que Kero pueda conventirse en leonazo. El fic tiene 22 capítulos y un epílogo larguísimo, así que falta bastante. No creo que escriba otro fic después de este, en todo caso tengo un fic Yaoi de Slam Dunk que a lo mejor me de por terminar, pero no creo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en serio me da energía para escribir los reviews  Besos!

**Ying-Fa:** Dos cartas más del capítulo anterior y dos de este, porque las que se quedan con Tomoyo obviamente que van a ir a parar con el equipo de Sakura. Faltan unos episodios para que sean amigos y pasen cosas inocentes y bobas, pero para que se declaren su amor eterno falta bastante xD Pero ten fe y paciencia y todo llegará a su tiempo :P Besos

**Odisea: **Gracias, me alegro de que te gustaron los capis. ¿Viste? De a poco va mejorando la relación entre los chinos y Sakura, ya era hora porque la pobre está al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Touya es medio timido, tanto, tanto que no se da mucho cuenta de lo que siente, pero ya se va a dar cuenta. Muchas gracias por el review, nos leemos en el próximo. Beso!


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13:

_Se detuvo, entonces, junto a un poste y se recostó en él. Suspiró, se sentía muy sola._

Una hermosa niña de aspecto angelical y cabellos platinados se apareció frente a Tomoyo.

Al principio, se asustó, habían estado hablando toda la noche de lo peligrosas que se habían vuelto las cartas. Pero luego sus ojos, su mirada, la tranquilizaron.

La voz de la niña era indescriptible, inaudible, pero, aún así todo lo que decía se grababa en la mente de quien la oyera. Muchos magos jamás oirían la voz de Voz, pero Tomoyo si podría, porque la carta sentía un especial atractivo por lo que tenían en común.

_A veces el silencio dice más que las palabras,_

Oyó Tomoyo.

_A veces una mirada se hace oír más que un grito,_

_Pero siempre una canción llega más que cualquier mirada o silencio._

Voz sonrió y se acercó a Tomoyo, quien ahora estaba en la cama, sentada. Colocó su mano en su rostro y la acarició con suavidad.

_Mañana._

La figura de la niña se convirtió en una carta que salió por la ventana a toda velocidad y pronto se perdió en la noche, junto a la otra que no había despertado, canción. Tomoyo abrió la boca y dijo la primer palabra que se le cruzó por la mente

**- Eriol**.

Quería corroborar que Voz no la había dejado muda nuevamente. Luego se tranquilizó y se recostó, cerró los ojos y al instante se durmió.

Su madre la despertó diciéndole que lamentaba informarle que debía irse en viaje de negocios, que no podría estar durante la semana como lo había prometido, y que le dejaba dinero para que salga a aprovechar el bello día que había afuera. Tomoyo sonreía tan falsamente que le sorprendía que su madre no lo note.

Cuando se fue, subió a la cama, planeaba seguir durmiendo. Pero sonó su teléfono

**- ¿Hola? Oh, Sakura, eres tú. ¿Al Circo? ¿Hoy?** – Tomoyo dudó un momento **– claro, claro que sí. Iré. Paso por tu casa primero. Adiós**

Se puso el primero vestido que encontró y se recogió el cabello en un rodete muy prolijo. Hablar con Sakura le haría bien, aunque quizás no sirviera para desahogarse.

La limusina la dejó en la puerta de la casa de Sakura apenas una hora después. Saludó cordialmente y le sorprendió un poco encontrarse con Yukito y Touya, también listos para partir.

**- Pensaban ir en un rato, a la noche** – le explicó Sakura **– pero ya que llegaste, podemos ir con ellos. ¿Qué dices?**

Tomoyo asintió sonriente, aunque era lo que menos deseaba hacer en ese momento. Así como se hubo sacado la campera, se la puso nuevamente y partió junto a Sakura, su hermano y Yukito caminando al predio.

Fueron varias cuadras las que debieron caminar, se hallaba bastante alejado el lugar, y aunque Tomoyo ofreció llamar a su chofer, decidieron que mejor caminar, era una tarde muy bonita. Cuando llegaron, se abastecieron con algodones de azúcar (Yukito pidió 2).

**- ¡Oiee! Hace siglos que no paso por una feria de este estilo, ni que comía uno de estos- **dijo Sakura feliz mientras se metía un poco de algodón en la boca, y observando las luces y los colores que decoraban el lugar, sonrió.

- **Cuando me dijiste "circo" pensé que se trataba de un simple evento con magia, payasos y cosas as**í- le comentó Tomoyo, también agradecida por poder pasar una tarde con su amiga.

- **El evento posee un segmento, bastante largo, dedicado a eso. Pero también consta de esta maravillosa feria **– explicó Yukito expandiendo los brazos.

- **Y el mejor evento musical que veremos en Tomoeda por un largo rato** – murmuró Touya mostrándole un pin de cierta banda que llevaba en la mochila a Tomoyo. Al fijarse en ella, lo notó. Él era mucho más observador que Sakura, y conocía de tan pequeña a su amiga que le importaba su estado de ánimo mucho más que a Yukito. Se la veía tan desconsolada.

- **Tú sabes que mi hermano es un amargado y odia estas cosas** – le susurró en el oído Sakura a Tomoyo – **pero cuando se enteró de que aquella banda tocaría, se entusiasmó tanto como yo.**

Tomoyo sonrió, también le alegraba poder oír a esa banda, le gustaba bastante, y estaba bastante nostálgica por lo que sus letras le vendrían al pelo. Sin embargo se sentía tan carente de energías esta vez, no podía siquiera sonreír.

Sakura se acercó a conversar con su hermano, suponiendo que su amiga la seguiría, ella, sin embargo, se detuvo unos metros detrás, cerró los ojos con fuerza, que no escape ninguna lágrima.

- **¿Tomoyo?** – preguntó alguien a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta con lentitud, temía que fuera Eriol, realmente no quería verlo. Pero no, era Syaoran. **- ¿Te sientes bien?** – insistió.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lágrimas y miró el suelo. Él se aproximó a ella, para abrazarla, pero no se lo permitió, cuando levantó el mentón, una sonrisa decoraba su rostro.

- **Hola, Li** – dijo – **No pensaba encontrarte aquí.**

**- Vine con mi prima y Naita** – le aclaró Syaoran.

**- Yo vine con…**

**- ¡Tomoyo! Pensé que te habíaaaaa**— Sakura miró el suelo un poco sonrosada – **Buenas tardes Li…**

**- Buenas tardes… Kimonoto** –dijo, un poco atravesado de la sorpresa que sintió al verla.

**- ¿Kimono?** – Rió Naita a sus espaldas – **¡Que chistoso! ¡Mei-Chan, aquí está Syaoran!**

**- Syaoran ¿En donde te habías metido?** – Mei Lin apareció entre la multitud cargando un gran cocodrilo de felpa – **Naita y yo estábamos preocupados.**

**- Ni te imaginas cuanto** – dijo sarcásticamente el aludido.

Sakura se aproximó a ellos,

**- Buenas tardes Naita, Mei Lin**- dijo.

**- Hola Kinomoto,**- respondió la muchacha, Sakura se sorprendió de que no haya una corrección del tipo "Soy Li"-** ¿Te sientes mejor luego del recital, Daidouji?**

- **Sí, por favor, ya no se preocupen**. **Oigan, ¿Quieren acompañarnos a ver los juegos?** – Preguntó – **sería más divertido con ustedes.**

Luego de discutir si era prudente o no, Mei Lin decidió que irían siempre y cuando su primo y Sakura no estuvieran solos. Sin embargo, entre las idas y vueltas de la multitud, y gracias a la ayuda de Naita y Tomoyo, todos se desbandaron a los pocos minutos.

Con la excusa de buscar a su hermana, Naita se había llevado a Mei Lin por los pasillos de alimentos de la feria, y la había distraído con un heladero que le daba forma de animales a sus obras.

Yukito y Touya se habían perdido al poco rato en busca de entradas para el recital, dejando solos a Sakura, Tomoyo y Syaoran.

La muchacha, deseosa de ver a los dos tortolitos juntos, había hecho lo posible para proveer un tema de conversación, y cuando lo logró, observando que ya nadie le prestaba atención, se escabulló en el primer pasillo que encontró.

- **Oye, vamos a jugar allí** – dijo Sakura, – **estoy segura de que ganaremos algo… Seguro que tú tienes mucha fuerza ¿No es así Syaoran?**

Quizás un poco adormecido por lo bella que se veía Sakura esa tarde, y ablandado por los eventos que acontecían desde hace ya varias semanas, el muchacho no se alteró por haber sido llamado por su nombre. Al contrario, sonrió y agradeció el comentario, y siguió a su amiga al juego que ella tanto quería jugar.

Ya de por sí el martillo era pesado, pero Syaoran lo maniobró bastante bien, logrando hacer el puntaje más alto hasta el momento, de 220.

**- ¡Wow!** – exclamó Sakura cuando el defraudado dueño del juego le dio un gigante conejo rosado como premio.

**- ¿Cuánto es el puntaje mayor?** – preguntó Syaoran.

**- tú lo has hecho, muchacho.**

**- No, me refiero al puntaje mayor que permite el juego.**

**- Pues… de 400, pero creo que sería imposible hacerlo.-** dijo dudando el joven.

**- Cuanto a que sí, si llego ¿Qué premio hay?**

**- El premio es un televisor** – dijo el hombre, bufándose de la arrogancia del joven. – **Pero como dije, es muy difícil lograrlo, claro que si quieres intentar no te lo impediré.**

**- Mejor así –** dijo Syaoran y le dio el dinero que costaba intentar.

Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el juego y llego a 210. Menos que la vez anterior. El hombre, aún así sorprendido de la fuerza del muchacho, pues, francamente había pensado que lo anterior había sido un golpe de suerte, le explicó que sólo había premios para el que rompa un record.

Syaoran golpeó de vuelta. 250. Nuevo record, y un gorila de felpa para Sakura. Un golpe más y se marco 276 en el puntaje, un pulpo de peluche. Un golpe más, 315, y la multitud de iba agrupando alrededor de Syaoran, que golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

**- Oye, muchacho, ya cálmate-** dijo el hombre, temiendo que finalmente el muchacho llegue a los 400. Pero Syaoran le dio el dinero y golpeó de nuevo, 380. La multitud aplaudió, atrayendo así a más gente. Sakura miraba maravillada a su amigo que no dejaba de sorprenderla.

**- Que lindo novio que tienes –** le dijo una chica a Sakura. Ella y Syaoran (que había escuchado todo) se sonrosaron, y una estruendosa campana se hizo oír. Syaoran había llegado a los 400. La multitud vitoreó, y el dueño del local se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

**- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No hay televisor... No gano tanto dinero con esto jamás conseguiría comprar uno. Toma, llévese todo lo que tengo. **– gritaba desconsoladamente el buen hombre.

**- Oh, por favor, cálmese- **decía Sakura, enternecida por su llanto.

**- ¿No hay ningún otro premio que pueda darme? –** Dijo Syaoran.-** No tiene que ser un televisor.**

- **Ya le di los premios más grandes que tenía a tu novia… Sólo me quedan peluches pequeños – **dijo y señaló centenares de ositos con el acostumbrado corazoncito en la panza. Syaoran se sonrosó.

- **Bueno, no importa. Déjalo así, se todas formas fue divertido jugar.**

**- No, no, no podría.**- Dijo el joven – **Quiero recompensarte, por favor, permíteme. Puedo conseguirte un pase para el camerino de la banda que toca hoy.**

- **¡Guau! ¿Y podríamos conocerlos?** – dijo Sakura demasiado feliz, más que nada porque sabía que eso haría feliz a su hermano.

**- Claro que sí, dame un par de minutos y te conseguiré 3 pases, ¿Eso alcanzará?**

**- Claro, muchas gracias –** dijo Syaoran, aún un poco atontado, ya iban dos veces que decían que era el novio de Sakura, y esa idea, además de ilusionarlo, asustarlo y embobarlo, sencillamente, lo encantaba.

**- ¡Bien! Iré a buscarlos **– dijo feliz el muchacho y cuando estaba por irse, Syaoran lo detuvo.

**- Oye, espera, ¿Podrías darme un carrito o algo para llevar los muñecos? Vendremos a buscar los pases más tarde, es que tengo mucha hambre. **

**- Claro, claro**- quien sabe de donde salió o para qué estaba allí, pero el caballero le ofreció un changuito, como los de supermercado **– hacen una adorable pareja – **dijo y salió corriendo en busca de los pases. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo se miraron y se sonrosaron y comenzaron a hablar de los muñecos que parecían más interesantes que nunca.

8888

**- Estaban un poco caras, pero supongo que valen la pena** – dijo Touya. - **Vamos a buscar a Sakura.**

Yukito, que sabía que Tomoyo seguramente se estaba encargando de que Sakura y Syaoran estén solos, y que la persona menos ideal para que ellos estén cómodos era Touya, intentó distraerlo.

- **¿Por qué mejor no vamos allí? – **Señaló un camino que se alejaba un poco de la feria.

**- ¿Qué hay allí?**

**- Un juego, vamos, sé que te gustará -** Mintió, la verdad es que no sabía a donde llevaba.

Lo convenció con una sonrisa, no fue intencional, no quería confundirlo. Es que, aunque no lo quería de una manera amorosa, lo cierto es que el joven Kinomoto era una de las personas más especiales para él. Su amistad era, sinceramente, el regalo más preciado que tenía.

**- ¿Estás seguro de qué es por aquí?** – preguntó viendo que las luces de la feria quedaban atrás.

**- Segurísimo** – mintió Yukito un poco preocupado. Algo, no sabía decir que, no estaba bien. Para su sorpresa, detrás de unos árboles, había de hecho, un juego.

**- Un laberinto **– dijo Touya, _"¿Por qué pensaría él que me gustaría esto?" _pensó, sin siquiera suponer que había sido, en realidad, una gran casualidad encontrarse con eso.

Yukito lo miró, en busca de aprobación. Él asintió y lo siguió adentro.

**- Pareciera que entramos por la salida, por eso no hay nadie** – comentó Touya.

– **De todas formas, es un poco escalofriante, ¿No te parece?**

Su amigo asintió, lo cierto es que se sentían abandonados allí adentro.

**- Dicen que si sigues la pared, llegas inevitablemente a la salida** - le comentó, y comenzó a caminar con su mano derecha en la pared del laberinto. -** Vamos Yuki.**

Pero Yukito no respondió. Touya se dio vuelta y se encontró con Yue.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Que imprudente que fue Tsukishiro al traerte aquí,** – dijo, –** no puedo creer que no haya notado que se trataba de una carta.**

**- ¿Una carta?**

**- Laberinto.**

**- Salgamos ahora antes de que—** Touya se dio cuenta de que la entrada había desaparecido – **Demonios. ¿Por qué no lo sobrevolamos?**

**- No servirá de nada, necesitamos de un elemento que pueda romper esto.**

**- ¿Un elemento como qué?**

**- Un arma sagrada, de cualquier tipo.**

**- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tienes una?**

**- No – **respondió secamente Yue, sin darle más atención, coloco la mano sobre una de las paredes y le dijo:

**- Carta** – murmuró. - **Carta, responde, quiero hablar contigo.**

**- ¿Todas las cartas hablan?**

**- Se comunican.**- respondió un poco molesto por la presencia del hermano de su dueña en el lugar.

**- ¿Necesitas tener magia para hacerlo?**

**- No, no siempre. Ahora, déjame lidiar con esto.**

Yue cerró los ojos. Un brillo celeste salía de su ser, Touya suspiró. Quería ser útil, pero al parecer no podía hacer nada.

8888

**- ¿Dónde ser habrá metido tu hermana?** – preguntó Mei Lin por vigésima vez.

**- Dijo que me esperaría aquí** – mintió Naita. Su novia lo miró, y recién en este momento se dio cuenta de que mentía. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, y Naita entendió - **¡Quería estar un tiempo contigo a solas! Estoy harto de que tu primo juegue al chaperón.**

**- ¡No juega al chaperón! Sólo quería venir a la feria**

**- ¡Por favor! Syaoran odia las ferias… -** suspiró Naita, y con su mano derecha se acomodó nerviosamente su negro cabello, hacía poco tiempo teñido, que lucía un mechón, ahora, de color violeta. Miró a un costado, evasivo. Viendo que lo estaba perdiendo nuevamente, Mei Lin se vio obligada a decirle la verdad.

**- Le pedí que venga, le rogué para que venga.-** admitió.

**- ¡Te invité a salir para que estuviéramos solos!-** explotó el muchacho - **Para que tengamos un día para los dos… Quiero un poco de intimidad.**

Mei Lin puso sus manos en las mejillas del muchacho y lo obligó a verla, él sin embargo alejó su cabeza con terquedad y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar en el que se había separado de sus amigos. Mei Lin lo siguió, pero él no se dejó afectar por eso.

**- ¡Naita! –** Gritó la muchacha **– Naita…**

Pero el seguía caminando en silencio, sin dejarse afectar por su novia que intentaba alcanzarlo.

**- ¡Naita! –** gritó nuevamente, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. - **¿Qué harías en mi lugar?**

Finalmente él se detuvo.

**- Ella va a lastimarlo, lo sé. Es mi primo, yo debo— Yo debo cuidarlo, sabes que daría mi vida por él. Y ella va hacerlo infeliz de nuevo. Sé que en cuanto lo deje solo, el correrá hacia ella, aunque no lo admita. Cuando estemos en Hong Kong, todo será distinto. Estaré contigo las veinticuatro horas del día, pero ahora… Tengo que pasar tiempo con él, él es mi prioridad.**

**- Pues, entonces, quédate tranquila que no interferiré. **– Dijo Naita. –** Si tu preocupación ahora es Syaoran, preocúpate todo lo que quieras, yo no te haré más escándalo.**

**- ¿Naita?**

Él se volteó y le sonrió, tan banalmente que ella se asustó.

**- Vamos a buscar a Syaoran.**

**- ¿No estas enojado?- **Preguntó ella sorprendida.

**- Para nada.**

**- ¿Seguro?**

**- Sí.**

Y no hablaron más, sólo caminaron. La gente alrededor de ellos gritaba y se exaltaba. Correteaban los niños, y detrás de ellos sus padres. Las parejas compartían helados. Algunos muchachos cortejaban a las señoritas ganándoles costosos peluches. Naita y Mei Lin sólo caminaban, sin mirarse.

De repente, Naita se detuvo.

**- ¿Qué sucede?** – preguntó Mei Lin.

**- Aquí es donde nos separamos de los chicos. ¿Dónde crees que debamos buscarlos primero?**

**- Pues… No sé.**

**- Vamos allá.** – dijo Naita señalando uno de los tantos pasillos.

**- Si tú crees.**

Allí terminó nuevamente la conversación. Hasta que Mei Lin vio algo.

**- ¡Mira, Naita!** – Exclamó **– Botes.**

Un cartel con la imagen de una pequeña laguna llena de botecitos en forma de cisnes aparecía frente a ellos.

**- No creo que Syaoran esté allí –** dijo Naita.

**- Syaoran puede esperar, podríamos dar una vuelta. –** Dijo ella intentando darle un gusto, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón él, a veces sacrificaba momentos de ellos por proteger a Syaoran.

Pero Naita le daba algo que nadie podía darle, y ella podía devolvérselo como nadie más jamás podría. No podía sacrificar eso, no había sentido en un lugar en el que no estuviera, simplemente, enamorada.

Él respondió sin poder disimular la sonrisa. No quería ceder tan fácil, Mei Lin realmente lo había hecho enojar hace un rato, pero eso era lo hermoso de estar con ella, que así de rápido como lo enfurecía, podía hacerlo, contrariamente, igual de feliz.

8888

**- ¿Estás segura?** – preguntó Syaoran a Sakura.

**- Sí, segurísima** – dijo ella fingiendo coraje.

**- Si tú lo dices –** respondió el muchacho y pagó la entrada. Apenas entraron a la casa del terror, y la cortina se cerró detrás de ellos, todo se volvió penumbras. No había podido echar más que un vistazo a lo que había dentro y parecía bastante escalofriante.

**- Estoy segura de que vi un león **– dijo Sakura.

**- No creo que haya un león. – **Respondió, sonriendo, aunque ella no pudo verlo por la falta de luz.

**- Yo vi un león.**

**- Eso es imposible. Sería demasiado peligroso, recuerda que es un juego –** le dijo Syaoran para intentar tranquilizarla.

**- ¿Debemos caminar?**

**- Pues claro. Se supone que tenemos que encontrar la salida. Dicen que está en el último piso.**

**- Desde afuera pude ver que la casa tenía como tres pisos.**

**- Así que hay que buscar una escalera** – resolvió Syaoran.

**- Ojala hubiese linternas…**

**- Si hubiese linternas no daría miedo.**

**- No quiero tener miedo** - lloriqueó Sakura.

**- ¿Quieres que salgamos?**

**- No, no. Debo ser valiente.**

Justo en ese momento un enorme ser se aproximó a ellos gritando como un loco. Sakura se aferró a Syaoran con tanta fuerza que le dificultó respirar, y él, nerviosísimo intentó pedirle que se calme, que sólo era un hombre disfrazado o algo así.

**- Salgamos de esta habitación** – pidió Sakura y se abrazó al brazo del muchacho.

Él caminaba lo más rápido que podía, pero Sakura frenaba todo el tiempo para asegurar que no haya monstruos ni cosas parecidas.

La siguiente habitación estaba llena de telarañas, y era imposible evitarlas, había que romperlas para seguir. Sakura iba detrás de Syaoran, como si él fuera un escudo, y aún así las tocaba a veces.

**- ¡Ay!** – gritó la joven, asustada y sintiéndose pegajosa.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** – le preguntó Syaoran

**- ¡Me tocó! ¡Me tocó**! – exclamó.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?**

**- Una araña. Una araña gigante tocó mi brazo.**

**- Ven, ya vamos –** dijo Syaoran y se sacó el saco para cubrirla con él, y llevarla rápido a una tenue luz que brillaba más adelante.

**- Mira, ya salimos – **le dijo Syaoran cuando hubo abierto la puerta de la que provenía la luz. **– ¿Estás bien?** – preguntó mientras le sacaba el saco y lo sacudía

**- Sí –** respondió ella y se secó las lágrimas **– Oye, esta habitación me agrada más.**

Estaban en un comedor, muy normal, en el cual parecía que alguien acababa de comer. Frente a ellos estaba la siguiente puerta. Caminaron hacia ella, y se encontraron con que estaba trabada.

**- Hay que buscar la llave** – dijo Syaoran. Sakura miró a su alrededor.

**- Quizás esté arriba del ropero** – dijo la muchacha.

Mientras Syaoran se subía a una silla, Sakura fue a la mesa y observó que había una bandeja cubierta. "_Quizás la llave está allí"_ pensó, y levantó la tapa, encontrándose con una cabeza ensangrentada.

Justo cuando su grito inundó el lugar, las luces se apagaron. Una mano salió de debajo de la mesa y tocó la pierna de Sakura

**- ¡AHHH!-** Gritó Sakura asustadísima. La silla en la que estaba Syaoran rodó por el suelo.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** – preguntó Syaoran mientras se tocaba un moretón que se había hecho al caerse.

**- ¡Hay alguien debajo de la mesa!- **gritó Sakura. Syaoran se escabulló debajo de la mesa y se encontró con una máquina que hacía salir cosas, parecidas a brazos.

Nuevamente uno tocó a Sakura, quién gritó de nuevo y se subió a la silla.

**- Es sólo una máquina, no te preocupes **– dijo Syaoran. Sakura intentó tranquilizarse, frente a ella había un espejo, en el cual se reflejaba un poco de luz natural. Estaba intentando relajarse mirándolo, cuando vio como "algo" movía velozmente el aparador y lo ponía frente a la ventana por la que entraba la luz. Gritó de nuevo

**- Li** – dijo entre temblores, **– Li.**

**- ¿Qué pasa? –** Preguntó el muchacho, y al intentar salir se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa –** Ouh.**

**- Hay algo vivo aquí.**

**- Debe ser otra máquina.**

**- No, no… Lo ví moverse**.

Y entonces algo cambió, algo inexplicable.

**- Kinomoto**- dijo Syaoran** – mantén la cal—** pero su voz se aplacó.

**- ¡Es una carta! -**Sakura estaba temblando **- ¿Li?, ¿Li?**

Pero el muchacho no respondía.

La oscuridad le impedía ver. Intentó concentrarse, necesitaba saber contra qué se enfrentaba. Recordó lo que vio cuando miraba al espejo.

**- Una sombra** – murmuró. **- ¡Sombra!**

Sakura bajó de la silla e intentó correr el mueble que tapaba la ventana.

**- No te preocupes Li. No te preocupes**

Sin embargo el mueble era muy pesado, no podía moverlo. Necesitaba…

**- ¡Llave que ocultas el poder de mi estrella! Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!**- gritó, y sacó una carta del bolso que afortunadamente traía. Uso la carta Espada para cortar en dos el mueble, cayendo éste a los costados.

Cuando la luz entró por la ventana, se escuchó un quejido, algo se retorcía en el centro de la habitación, debajo de la mesa. Sakura tomó coraje y se metió, Syaoran yacía allí, y al lado de él se encontraba Sombra.

**- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces **- gritó - **¡Carta Sakura!**

Minutos después, la llave volvía la normalidad, y la carta estaba junto a las otras en el bolso. Syaoran se encontraba maravillosamente, Sombra había intentado cubrirlo, y le había impedido respirar por un momento, pero apenas Sakura capturó la carta, se había sentido mejor.

Luego de acomodarse un rato, decidieron que lo mejor, era continuar por la casa para salir pronto.

No debieron encontrar la llave pues la puerta estaba abierta cuando salieron de debajo de la mesa. La teoría de Syaoran era que el truco era que alguien destapara la bandeja para que las luces se apagaran y empezara a funcionar la máquina de debajo de la mesa.

Sakura le creyó, y se sintió más valiente que nunca, pues ahora que había visto la máquina estaba más tranquila.

En la siguiente habitación no había más que una escalera.

En el piso siguiente, se encontraron con un largo pasillo, lleno de espejos. Iban caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente no hubo más espejos, sino brujas gritando que iban a morir y cosas por el estilo.

**- Son sólo robots** – le decía Syaoran a Sakura, que nuevamente se aferraba a su brazo.

Al final del pasillo estaba la siguiente escalera.

Estaban en una gran sala de estar, nuevamente en penumbras. La leve luz que se filtraba por las ventanas con gruesas cortinas permitía ver los imponentes sillones y los cuadros de hombres bien vestidos colgados en las paredes.

**- Parece de la realeza –** recalcó Sakura.

**- ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?-** Preguntó Syaoran.

**- Quizás hay que investigar hasta tocar algo, como en el comedor.**

**- Quizás, ve tú por allí y yo por aquí.**

**- no, –** pidió Sakura y se aferró más fuerte que antes. – **Vamos juntos, por si acaso.**

Syaoran sonrió.

El cuarto estaba lleno de sorpresas, un mueble que se movía hacia donde ellos estaban y que los asustó más de una vez, un cuadro que no era un cuadro y del que salía un robot intentando tocarlos. Cajas que al destaparlas ocasionaban un grito agudo que les atornillaba los oídos. "Arañas" que salían de a montones de algunos huecos, y más cosas por el estilo. Finalmente, descubrieron que la única salida era por la chimenea.

- **Tiene un túnel,** – dijo Syaoran. –** Creo que debemos tirarnos.**

**- ¿Estás seguro?**

**- Sí, vamos. Sé valiente.-** Dijo Syaoran y acomodó a Sakura en el túnel. **- Iré atrás tuyo**

**- Bien…** - Dijo Sakura y cerró los ojos mientras se tiraba. Al principio era normal, como un tobogán, pero luego se tornaba "peludo" y asqueroso. Llegó abajo gritando como una loca, y cayó rodando sobre una colchoneta negra. Se quedó acostada temblando, hasta que algo cayó sobre ella y volvió a gritar.

**- Soy yo, soy yo, cálmate** – dijo Syaoran. Sakura abrió los ojos. Estaban al aire libre, podía ver la luna, y arriba de ella estaba Syaoran. Se puso increíblemente colorada. Él también.

Se levantó nervioso y la ayudó a pararse. Miraron alrededor, estaban en un cementerio. Podían ver las puertas unos metros más adelante.

Caminaron hacia allí, tranquilos, hasta que unas tumbas comenzaron a abrirse y unos zombis lo empezaron a correr.

Sakura agarró la mano de Syaoran y comenzó a correr gritando como desesperada, detrás de ella, el joven intentaba seguirle el paso mientras le decía que eran personas disfrazadas, que no se asuste.

Afuera del cementerio, estaba la feria. La gente miraba maravillada como se habían asustado y rogaban para entrar. Sakura temblaba.

**- ¿Estás bien?-** le preguntó Syaoran. Ella asintió y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

8888

Tomoyo caminaba tomando una gaseosa, ya cansada de estar sola cuando vio la rueda de la fortuna. Quiso dar una vuelta, y al ver que no había cola fue decida. Al llegar allí, sin embargo, le dio un poco de vergüenza pedir una única entrada. Se detuvo, entonces, junto a un poste y se recostó en él. Suspiró, se sentía muy sola.

**- Puedo acompañarte si quieres** – dijo Eriol, – **si no te molesta.**

Tomoyo levantó la cabeza y al verlo, no pudo responder, sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas.

**- Vamos. Vamos. Sé que te hará bien** – dijo él. La tomó de la mano, si supo que ella temblaba, decidió ignorarlo.

Cuando se subieron a la rueda, y esta comenzó a girar, ella se sintió un poco más liviana. Estaba con él, con quien tanto deseaba estar, pero no se sentía bien. Se sentía agotada. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle y no podía.

Eriol recostó la cabeza en el asiento, y miró al cielo. Las estrellas brillaban más que de costumbre. Y una estrella rodó del cielo, a toda velocidad. Y luego otra, y otra.

**- Cuatro, cinco –**murmuraba Tomoyo. –**Nunca vi tantas estrellas fugaces**

**- Es la carta del brillo –** explicó Eriol **– Están en ese árbol-** Tomoyo se enderezó en el asiento. Él la miró y le sonrió **– son totalmente inofensivas. Disfruta del espectáculo.**

Tomoyo recostó la cabeza y miró, siguió contando. Once, doce, trece. Su luz era tan especial, tan bella, tan tranquilizadora.

8888

**- ¿Sigues enojado?** – preguntó Mei Lin.

**- No estoy enojado** – respondió Naita sin mirarla, y continuó jugando con el agua por la que navegaban.

**- Si lo estás** – dijo ella.

**- no, Mei Lin, no estoy enojado.**

La muchacha rió amargamente.

**- Claro que lo estás, nunca me hablas así. Tan secamente.**

**- Mira**- dijo él un poco exasperado, preparado para volver a largarle todo en la cara, como sólo hacía eso para que la disculpe y luego seguir anteponiendo siempre a Syaoran a ellos. Pero cuando la miró a los ojos, se encontró con que ella estaba a punto de llorar, y no pudo decir nada- **Oh… cálmate, ven aquí –** le dijo y la abrazó. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

**- Te amo** – le dijo. – **Sé que quizás no es suficiente. Pero te amo.**

**- Es más que suficiente. Es todo lo que necesito.- **le dijo y la besó. Cuando se separaron, ella volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho, y el la abrazó, y la contuvo- **Es sólo que a veces tengo miedo de que no me ames. Lo siento.**

**- Yo lo siento. No debí ser tan cruel, no medí lo que decía –** dijo la muchacha. – **Perdón por traer a Syaoran.**

**- No, no te preocupes. Entiendo que estés preocupada por él. Aunque quizás no comparta tu preocupación…**

**- Tú crees que debo dejarlo con ella ¿no?**

**- Creo que ya es grande y… Si él insiste tanto, debe ser porque la ama mucho. Y si ella lo persigue tanto, debe ser porque lo ama también.**

8888

**Hola lindas, actualicé rapidín de vuelta, vieron? Lo peor es que temo que me pase lo de la otra vez, todavía no empecé a escribir el último capítulo. Pero tengo el final tan de memoria en la cabeza que sería muy tonto de mi parte no escribirlo xD Bueno, respondo reviews.**

**Ying-Fa:** Bueno, acá hay algo así como momento SyS, pero siendo generosos, porque la verdad más que un par de abrazos no hay nada. Mei Lin está queriendo perdonar a Sakura, viste? Y Naita la convence. Eriol volvió a Tomoyo, hay que ver si ella tiene ganas de perdonarlo…mmm muy misterioso. Besos, nos leemos en el próximo review.

**Valerie: **Me retiro de fanfiction porque siempre me pasa lo mismo, empiezo las historias y no las termino. A lo mejor alguna vez me de por hacer algún oneshot, pero ni idea. De todas formas, recomiendo que disfrutes este, lo más probable es que no escriba mas =( Acá Syaoran y Sakura están un rato juntos, como amigos, a lo mejor empieza a mejorar todo.

**BelAhome: **Primero que nada, bienvenida! La verdad es que para mí si es una suerte que conozcas la historia en esta versión, la anterior era un poco un desastre. La historia es bastante parecida igual, pero había algunos errores y esas cosas. Es como decís, la parte difícil es pensar en como capturar las cartas, pero bueno, creo que dentro de todo queda fiel a la historia original. Tengo una pregunta, dejaste el review en el capítulo 11 porque sí o porque no te diste cuenta de que había subido el doce? Pregunto por si te lo salteaste, capás que este capítulo te quede un poco descolgado si no leíste el anterior. Sobre quien escribió las cartas, y eso, bueno, es prácticamente la trama de la historia, si lo dijera ahora sería ponerle el fin! Jiji… Mil gracias por el review y ojalá te lea de nuevo.

**Odisea: **Pero Eriol, en este fic al menos, es muy racional, no se deja llevar por sus sentimientos. Es una lástima, porque la va a perder! Pero bueno, confiemos en que se va a saber dar cuenta y que ella lo va a perdonar. Tomoyo no le dijo nada a SAkura en el capítulo anterior porque se dio cuenta recién en la casa, sino queda como que re chorizo (terminología argentina vulgar para ladrón) la pobre Tomoyo, y ella no hace esas cosas. Encima se le escapan de nuevo. Es que Syaoran, cree que Sakura lo llamo y le dijo "mirá todo bien con vos chabon pero a mi me re mueve el piso el yuki" o algo así… Entonces él piensa que todavía lo quiere, y se pone triste pobrecito. ¡Es todo culpa de la persona misteriosa! Bueno, no sé si se puede decir "momento SyS" pero es un acercamiento lo que pasa en este capítulo. Gracias por los halagos y nos leemos en el próximo review. Besos

_Caracola._


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14:

_Al principio, inocentemente, ella creyó que quería decirle que lo amaba. Pero ahora sabía que eso era inútil. Era el momento, él no podría interrumpirla, pues Voz lo había dejado mudo, ella pudo decirlo. Hablarle. Cantarle._

Touya estaba un poco incómodo, Yue hacía rato que no tenía la mano en la pared. Estaba simplemente parado ahí, en silencio, con cara de ¿Enojo?

**- ¿Te dijo algo?** – preguntó Touya con tal de romper el silencio.

**- No, sólo estupideces. Como **_**"lo entenderán luego**_**" y cosas por el estilo. No entiendo que planean estas cartas.-** refunfuñó Yue – **llama a Sakura.**

**- ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?**

**- Tienes un aparato ¿no? La jovencita le dio uno a Tsukishiro y a tí también.**

**- ¿Un celular? Sí, pero no creo que funcione.**

**- La carta me dijo que Sakura debía venir, y que tú tenías un aparato que podía comunicarte con ella. Supongo que supuso que lo harías antes y que no debería decírtelo ella.**

**- Así que ahora la carta es más inteligente que yo- **suspiró Touya y marcó el número que correspondía a su hermana

**- ¿Touya? –** murmuró Sakura al atender el teléfono.

**- Sí, monstruo, yo. Oye, no quiero asustarte pero una carta nos atrapó a mí y a Yuki… Yue.**

**- ¿Laberinto?**

**- Sí ¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**- No importa… no te preocupes hermanito, iré allí a darte una mano.**

Sakura cortó el teléfono y miró a la altísima pared verde que nacía en el oeste. Iban en el momento en que sonó el teléfono, corriendo allí con Syaoran. Sin embargo el muchacho había desaparecido. Si no estuviera tan preocupada por su hermano seguramente iría a buscarlo.

8888

Syaoran había oído a su prima gritar a la lejanía, y había ido a ayudarla. Cuando llegó a la orilla de la laguna, vio a Naita tirando del brazo de su prima para volverla al bote, pero no podía lograrlo, algo detenía su cuerpo bajo la superficie.

Syaoran se tiró al agua y comenzó a nadar, no tardó mucho en llegar a su prima, y vio como una especie de cinta de agua se ensañaba con su cuerpo.

Invocó una pequeña bola de fuego que poco vivió, pero que con su calor logró distraer un momento a la carta para que Naita pudiera sacar a Mei Lin. Syaoran nadó a la superficie y se trepó al bote. Detrás de él, una gran masa de agua "saltó" violentamente hacia ellos

- **¡Dios del fuego**!- gritó Naita. Quizá fue la ira lo que le dio tanto poder al conjuro, pero uso en tal temperatura al agua que comenzó a evaporarse. La carta volvió a su forma humilde y fue aparar a sus manos.

Mei Lin yacía en los brazos de su primo, sin poder respirar.

**- Vamos, vamos –** le dijo él y la recostó en el bote para practicarle respiración de boca a boca. Cada golpe en el pecho de ella al que no respondía, Naita sentía un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo, el temor inmenso de su muerte que lo invadía materialmente, como un gusano carcomiéndole la espina dorsal.

**- ¿Syaoran? –** dijo ella cuando finalmente reaccionó. Le dolía el cuerpo, el pecho, la garganta. Apenas podía abrir los ojos. **- ¿Dónde está Naita? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?- **preguntaba intentando reincorporarse.

Syaoran se sorprendió de escuchar esas primeras palabras de ella. Asintió, sonriendo con dulzura.

**- Él está bien –** le dijo, ayudándola a reincorporarse en el bote para que pudiera verlo.

Él tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, estaba paralizado, mirándola, tan viva, tan hermosa. Ella sonrió y él se refregó los ojos, ya no había motivos para llorar.

**- Te amo Mei Chan, gracias al cielo estás bien. Te amo con toda mi almo, gracias al cielo… -** le dijo mientras la abrazaba. Ella aún un poco adolorida sonreía y decía, tan fuerte como le permitía su adolorida garganta:

**- Yo también te amo, me alegra mucho que estés bien.**

Syaoran miró a un costado. Una parte de él moría de celos, mientras la otra se ponía feliz de saber que su prima estaba con alguien que daría la vida por ella.

8888

**- ¡Touya!-** gritó Sakura con todas sus fuerzas, pero su hermano no respondió. El laberinto era enorme y de seguro el no se encontraba justamente detrás de la pared que ella estaba parada.

Sakura comenzó a patalear y a golpearlo, le rogó que le facilite una entrada, que debía buscar a su hermano, pero no respondió. Acercándose lentamente, Unmei le dijo

**- Cálmate, linda. Yo lo sacaré ¿Sí? -** La joven sacó de su bolsillo una daga plateada. –** Menos mal que ya anocheció. –** La daga comenzó a brillar, la mano de Unmei temblaba portándola, como si el instrumento no pudiera quedarse quieto, temblara enérgico. La joven hizo un movimiento extraño y una ráfaga de luz plateada salió de la daga y cortó en dos la pared. – Sígueme, Sakura-Chan.

Así, fue rompiendo pared tras pared, hasta que no quedó más que un cubículo. Repitió el movimiento que liberaba la blanca ráfaga, pero nada sucedió.

Unmei suspiró, miró a Sakura, sin llegar siquiera a hacerle la pregunta, ella respondió.

**- No, esta es otra carta. –** explicó y sacó de su bolso una carta. La carta espada se manifestó luego de que la hubo convocado, y cuando Sakura atacó la pared con ella, una luz dorada invadió el lugar.

**- Regresen a la forma humilde que merecen ¡Carta Sakura!**

Candado y Laberinto se aparecieron, pero mientras la primera fue a manos de Sakura, la segunda fue con Unmei. Había capturado 2 cartas en un día, pero no se encontraba cansada en lo absoluto. Al contrario, estaba tan feliz, tan eufórica, aunque ver como Unmei se quedaba con una de las cartas, la atormentaba un poco.

Touya estaba detrás del muro junto a Yue, quien apenas vio capturadas las cartas volvió a su forma accidental.

**- Gracias, Sakura –** le dijo Touya.

**- "Gracias, Unmei"** – dijo Unmei haciéndose la ofendida.

**- Gracias, Unmei** – repitió él. Ella sonrió.

**- De nada.**

**- Ouch, mi cabeza –** dijo Yukito.

**- ¿Qué pasó con Yue? – **Preguntó Sakura. - **¿No pudo hacer nada?**

**- No, quiso hablar con ella, pero no logró nada. Luego volvió a convertirse en Yuki y ya no apareció más. –** Explicó Touya.

– **Tengo mucha hambre.** – Dijo Yukito.

**- Vamos a comer algo **– respondió su amigo, miró a su hermana **– ¿vienen?**

**- Claro-** dijo Sakura. Unmei se dio media vuelta.

**- A ti también te decía. – **replicó Touya apenado.

**- Sería un gusto, pero busco a mi hermano. Otro día –** dijo la muchacha.

**- Otro día…** - suspiró él**- Nos vemos.**

**- Adiós.**

**- Adiós –** dijeron todos.

8888

Cuando la vuelta termino, Eriol le pidió a Tomoyo que lo acompañara a capturar la Carta. Caminaron en silencio, y a medida que se alejaban de la feria y se aproximaban al árbol, la luz verde se hacía más brillante.

Llegaron, y Tomoyo miró a su alrededor, se sentía abrumada por tanta luz. La observaba radiar, y tocarla, y transmitirle la calidez, y entonces…

**- Regresa la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Sakura –** dijo fríamente Eriol. Las luces desaparecieron, y la carta fue a parar a las sus manos – **es sumamente dócil, no necesitas la más mínima experiencia para capturarla. Un aprendiz de mago podría hacerlo. Nunca entendí para qué Clow la creó.**

**- Quizás necesitaba transmitir toda la belleza que él podía observar a veces –** respondió Tomoyo.

**- ¿Eh?**

**- Eres tan frío. Tan lógico. A veces me das miedo.**

Eriol quiso responder, mas no pudo. Una luz brillaba en su garganta, y entonces, Tomoyo entendió: _Siempre una canción llega más que una mirada o un silencio_.

Tomoyo nunca podía hablar con él porque el lograba dar vuelta todo lo que ella decía, y la intimidaba tanto que le impedía decir lo que realmente quería decir.

Al principio, inocentemente, ella creyó que quería decirle que lo amaba. Pero ahora sabía que eso era inútil. Era el momento, él no podría interrumpirla, pues Voz lo había dejado mudo, ella pudo decirlo. Hablarle. Cantarle.

Esperó tranquilamente a que la música llegara a ella, y cuando lo hizo, comenzó a cantar casi en un murmullo una canción que nunca antes había oído, pero que tenía mucho que ver con ella.

_I do know what's good for me_

_And I've done what I could for you_

_But you're not benefiting, and yet I'm sitting_

_Singing again, sing, sing again._

Y su voz se quebró.

Comenzó a llorar. Eriol se aproximó a ella y la abrazó, no necesitaba que se lo repita. Debía irse. La quería mucho y lo último que quería era lastimarla. Lamentable eso era lo único que había hecho desde que llegó.

De seguro Sakura y Syaoran podrían lidiar con las cartas. Contaban con la ayuda de Naita y Unmei, y podía decirle a Nakuru que se quede. Pero él, Eriol, tenía que volver a Inglaterra.

Cuando se puso de pie, Voz y Canción estaban paradas a unos pasos de él. Con sólo extender el báculo ellas volvieron a su forma original, volando hacia Tomoyo y girando a su alrededor.

Eriol volvió a donde estaba ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella lo miró, y cuando él le dio un beso en la frente y dejó la carta Brillo en sus manos, comprendió todo. Sin decir nada se dio vuelta y se fue.

Ella se secó las lágrimas, tendría que buscar a Sakura, quizás… Pero estaba tan cansada que sólo quería dormir. Mañana sería un nuevo día, y se las daría en ese entonces. Sacudió su vestido, y sacó el celular, llamó pidiendo a sus agentes que fueran a buscarlas.

En no más de dos minutos ellos estuvieron allí. Y ella subió a la limusina y volvió a la vida que le pertenecía. Esa en la que ella sabía lo que tenía y se conformaba con eso. Sonrió. Se sentía tan cómoda.

8888

Esa noche Sakura no durmió bien, tenía dos sentimientos muy mezclados: uno, la excitación, felicidad, que sentía por haber pasado tanto tiempo con Syaoran, sin doble-sentidos, ni palabras hirientes. Algunos recuerdos se aglomeraban en su cabeza y la obligaban a sonreír, abrazarse a la almohada, suspirar de alegría.

Por otro lado, las cartas no dejaban de preocuparla, últimamente aparecían en cantidad, habían atacado a Mei Lin, y si no fuera porque Naita y Syaoran estaban con ella, quizá se hubiese ahogado. Algo le decía, sin embargo, que las cartas procuraban eso, que siempre haya alguien que pueda ayudar. Como si lo que realmente quisieran, fueran ser capturadas, o algo así.

Todo tenía cada vez menos sentido, los textos de Clow sólo daban lugar a más preguntas… ¿permanecer? Qué era lo que había puesto en riesgo la existencia de las cartas, para llevarlas al estado de anarquía y odio que cargaban.

Pero esa preocupación no se debía sólo a las cartas, su hermano estaba notablemente agotado, y cada vez lucía más enfermo, algo había ocurrido con él. Pese a los años que habían convivido solos juntos, pese a que finalmente había adquirido el suficiente conocimiento de él como para saber distinguir su cara seria de su cara triste, nunca había logrado que el confíe en ella, que le diga que le pasaba. Esta vez no era la excepción.

Tomoyo también lucía triste, más bien deprimida, y no sabía como preguntarle que le pasaba, sabía que ella le diría "_no es nada, Sakura, estoy bien_", como hacía siempre.

Además, Yue estaba especialmente negativo con el tema de las cartas, una parte de Sakura afirmaba que hasta estaba enojado con ella. Y como si esto fuera poco, su padre tardaría otro mes en volver a Tomoeda.

Con todos estos pensamientos en su cabeza, Sakura finalmente se quedó dormida, y soñó con que estaba siendo interrogada por el gran pingüino, que le decía que era culpable, pero no respondía a la pregunta de ella, que era, ¿culpable de qué?

Despertó al día siguiente con el grito de Kero:

**- ¡Sakura Chan!** – le dijo asustado. – **Tu hermano está fuera de control, esta acomodando todos los muebles, y limpiando y… creo que necesita tu ayuda.**

Sakura se refregó los ojos y luego de ponerse ropa a la altura de las circunstancias, bajó las escaleras. Su hermano estaba en la cocina, había llevado allí los sillones, y al parecer muchas otras cosas, lo único que quedaba en el salón era la mesa, que era lo suficientemente grande como para moverla, y un aparador, también muy pesado.

**- Oye monstruo, ¿sería mucho pedir que las cartas nos ayuden un poco?**

**- No creo que les moleste **– dijo, y enseguida convocó a Flote para que levante la mesa y él pudiera limpiar debajo. Quizá ese era el momento perfecto, para preguntarle _"Touya, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_". Pero no pudo. Cuando la carta comenzó a hacer flotar todo lo que se le antojaba, y jugaba con Kero alejando la comida que él intentaba alcanzar, Sakura, entre risas, decidió que era momento de volverla a su forma.

**- Que traviesa –** murmuró. Parecía que todo estaba bien con ella, ¿Pero entonces por qué habría huido?

Touya la sacó de su transe de meditación pidiéndole que suba a buscar un nuevo mantel, así pondría a lavar el que usaban hasta ese día. En menos de una hora, el salón estaba como nuevo, el tacho de basura repleto de papeles y esas cosas inútiles que uno encuentra cuando limpia.

Sakura se encargó de limpiar el baño de arriba, la pieza de su padre, y la suya (esta última le llevó horas), mientras que su hermano limpió la cocina y su propia habitación.

Con tanta pasión por la limpieza, habían pasado la hora del almuerzo, y estaban nuevamente agotados, así que decidieron tomar una siesta para salir a cenar al centro por la noche. Sin embargo, apenas Sakura se acostó, sonó su teléfono celular, era Tomoyo.

**- ¡Tomoyo-Chan! –** Dijo feliz **- ¿Cómo estás?**

**- Muy bien, oye. Disculpa que ayer por la noche me vine temprano.**

**- Oh, no te preocupes, me preocupé un poco al principio, pero luego leí tu mensaje. Supongo que estabas cansada. Te perdiste el recital, estuvo fantástico.**

**- Me imagino, oye,-** Tomoyo titubeó. - **Anoche Eriol capturó tres cartas, brillo, canción, y voz… Me pidió que te las de.**

**- ¿No te causaron ningún problema?**

**- No, para nada. Quieres que te las lleve hoy, o mañana a la escuela.**

**- Por qué no vienes hoy, vamos a salir a cenar con mi hermano, podrías acompañarnos.**

**- No quiero ser molestia**

**- Eres casi de la familia, Tomoyo-Chan.**

**- Gracias, eres muy dulce – **Tomoyo no necesitó pensarlo mucho, le vendría bien salir, no quería quedarse sola en la casa- **Está bien, estaré allí cerca de las seis.**

**- Te esperaremos.**

Sakura se recostó abrazada a Kero, y pronto se quedó dormida.

Despertó a las cinco, su hermano aún dormía, decidió tomar una ducha para luego despertarlo, pero cuando salió de la ducha, él ya estaba levantado. Se había puesto ropa muy linda, parecía que irían a un lugar de esos que no puedes ir vestido así nomás.

**- Tsukishiro vendrá.** – Aclaró.

**- Yo invité a Tomoyo-Chan** – le contó ella.

**- Lo sé, llamó para preguntar como debía vestirse, le dije que era un lugar formal pero no demasiado elegante.**

Sakura subió y se cambió de ropa, se puso un bello vestido blanco, y unos zapatos casi infantiles. Cuando bajó las escaleras, Tsukishiro ya había llegado.

**- Te ves muy linda, Sakura-Chan.**

**- Gracias…-** respondió sonrosada

Touya había ofrecido un café a su amigo, pero Tomoyo llegó enseguida, así que decidieron partir. Sakura guardó en su bolso todas las cartas que había capturado y se acomodó el colgante con la llave en el cuello. Quizás estaba paranoica, pero tenía la sensación de que algo drástico iba a ocurrir.

El lugar que había elegido Touya estaba a orillas de un lago artificial, y era muy bello. La noche era maravillosa, a pesar que se estaba aproximando el invierno, y pudieron cenar al aire libre.

**- Entonces, así es como Eriol capturó a brillo, pero ¿cómo lo hizo con canción y voz?**

**- Yo… no lo sé.** – Mintió.

**- Syaoran y yo** –dijo Sakura, Touya carraspeó – **nos preocupamos de que te hubieses perdido, pero estuviste con Eriol todo el tiempo.**

Tomoyo asintió y metió un poco de comida en su boca para no tener que responder.

Tsukishiro y Sakura se habían puesto a hablar de lo que había sucedido esa tarde con Flote, de cómo los había ayudado a limpiar como si nada. Tomoyo continuaba mirando su plato.

**- ¿Estás bien?** – le preguntó Touya.

Ella lo miró, tenía los ojos hinchados, pero no había comenzado a llorar aún.

**- Los hombres solemos ser muy idiotas… Mira, si te hace tanto mal, entonces, no te merece.**

Ella sonrió, y le agradeció su preocupación. Luego le contó como habían aparecido Voz y Canción, y él suspiró triste.

Estuvieron hablando de Eriol mucho tiempo, así como también de una misteriosa chica de la cual Touya nunca dio nombres, pero Tomoyo creía saber quien era, hasta que escucharon las palabras "picnic" y "cartas" en una misma frase, y miraron sorprendidos a la dueña de aquella oración.

Sakura se sintió intimidada por las miradas acusadoras, y explicó que quería recomponer su relación con las cartas, y que quizás si dejaba de utilizarlas sólo cuando le fueran útiles, podrían ser más amigas.

Tsukishiro sonreía divertido, Touya le dio un gran sorbo a su copa de vino, y Tomoyo la miró preocupada.

**- No creo que sea el mejor momento. Las cartas están muy enojadas, Sakura.**

- **No puedo obligarlas a que me digan lo que sucede, pero al menos puedo intentar que se relajen un poco y que entiendan que las aprecio mucho.**

Nadie mencionó mucho más del tema, porque de repente, notaron como las olas del lago, que hasta el momento estaban suavemente impulsadas por la brisa, crecieron en tamaño y agolparon contra las mesas que estaban a la orilla.

Sakura se levantó asustada y preguntó si todos se encontraban bien, algunas personas asintieron, mientras la miraban sorprendidos. Muchos pidieron la cuenta y se fueron, pero Sakura y sus amigos permanecieron observando las olas, que parecían levantarse cada vez más peligrosamente.

- **Damas, señores, el clima se ha vuelto un poco violento, los invitamos a pasar adentro, el servicio de mesa al aire libre se cancelará por hoy**. – Les dijo un mozo.

**- No, nosotros... Ya nos vamos** – dijo Touya y le ofreció la tarjeta de crédito al mozo.

Las chicas se pusieron sus abrigos, haciendo tiempo mientras el mozo volvía finalmente. Cuando lo hizo agradecieron por la velada, y salieron velozmente.

**- Es la Carta Ola ¿Qué podemos hacer?** – preguntó Sakura. **– Hay mucha gente como para ponernos a luchar.**

Las olas se levantaban cada vez con más fuerza.

**- La carta agua podría sernos útil,** - dijo Tsukishiro. – **Actuaría desde abajo, nadie la vería.**

Sakura asintió y con su celular pidió ayuda a Naita, Syaoran le había contado que él había capturado esa carta. Cuando él llego, se escondió a una orilla, convocó a la carta justo antes de que una gran ola agolpara a los cinco jóvenes que intentaban capturarla (había procurado no ir con Mei Lin ni su hermana, no quería ponerlas en peligro, aunque ya había avisado a Syaoran que iban para allá).

Sakura estaba empapada y casi había sido llevada por Ola hacia el lago, y ahora, aunque una nueva Ola se levantaba contra ella, Agua lograba detenerla creando una pared.

**- La carta Ola se está debilitando, ahora, Sakura. – **Le dijo Naita.

**- Regresa a la forma hum—**la carta Agua había sido convertida en hielo, y la ola nuevamente remataba contra Sakura, y esta vez logró arrastrarla consigo.

**- ¡Sakura-Chan!** – gritó Tomoyo.

**- ¡Es Congelar! –** dijo Yue que había aparecido y se lanzo al agua, pero la carta se había ocupado de la superficie del lago que era ahora un gran planchón de hielo.

Touya golpeaba esta superficie con bronca, pero nada sucedía.

**- ¡Sakura! –** lloraba. –** Sakura…**

Debajo, la situación era completamente diferente, Sakura era golpeada por corrientes de agua, y no tenía capacidad de moverse o responder.

Aún peor, el dolor no le permitía pensar en como escapar de aquella situación, toda su fe recaía en los que estaban afuera. Pero, recordó que ella poseía la mayoría de las cartas, Naita apenas tenía a agua (las otras que había capturado se las había dado a Syaoran) y él y Yue eran los únicos con magia en ese momento.

Justo entonces, un fuerte golpe de agua quitó de sus manos el báculo que cayó a las profundidades del lago.

Sakura, resignada, y ya sin aire en sus pulmones, cerró los ojos y pensó, en un instante, en todo lo que la esperaba afuera, en todo lo que no volvería a ver. Todo pensamiento que tenía, se desvaneció y su alrededor se volvió negro.

Luego de tanto intentar, Yue finalmente había hecho un agujero sobre el hielo y se había introducido al lago, pero apenas lo hizo, el agujero que hizo se volvió a cerrar. Vio a Sakura y con sus dagas de hielo logró distraer a Ola. Con una velocidad que sólo un ángel podría alcanzar bajo el agua, tomó a Sakura y subió nuevamente.

Buscó la entrada que había hecho, aunque no la encontró. Entonces, vio como se hacía una nueva a unos metros de él, nadó hacia allá. Syaoran se encontraba invocando al Dios del Fuego. La carta Congelar apareció en su forma humilde y voló hasta sus manos.

Mei Lin observó preocupada la situación, sintiéndose inútil.

- **¡Busca a Unmei, Mei Lin!**

Su prima obedeció y salió corriendo. Yue reposó a Sakura en la costa, y Touya se aproximó para sacudirla y rogarle que despierte. Syaoran caminó hacia ellos. No lograban reanimarla.

**- ¡Cuidado!** – Exclamó Tomoyo. Una nueva ola iba hacia ellos.

Syaoran utilizó la carta que recién había capturado sobre ella, parecía una escultura, la ola congelada sobre la orilla. Volvió a su forma de Carta y también fue a parar hacia él. Cuando la tomó en sus manos, la miró enojado. ¿Por qué habrían hecho eso? Sakura no respiraba.

Touya ya no podía controlar su llanto, alternaba golpes en la tierra con abrazos a su hermana. Tomoyo le pidió que se haga un lado, intentó darle respiración boca a boca.

Por segunda vez, como el día anterior, Syaoran veía al borde de la muerte a una persona que quería machísimo. Pero esta vez, al contrario de lo que le había sucedido a Mei Lin, Sakura no respondía.

**- Despierta por favor**- rogó Syaoran, y luego murmuró, quizá no para que ella lo oiga, simplemente para decirlo – **Yo aún…** - No pudo. ¿Por qué? Era demasiado doloroso – **Sin ti, las cartas… No debes dejar que ellas… ¿Cómo las capturaríamos sin ti? Es por eso que yo debo ser el nuevo, tú no debes permitir que ellas…**

Unmei apareció con Mei Lin y Naita. Lucía consternada, sacó una daga de su bolso, la misma con la que ayer había destrozado los muros de laberinto y tomó el brazo de Touya, donde hizo un pequeño corte, quien quizá, atontado por el dolor y el miedo, no se dio cuenta. Un fino hilo de sangre decoraba la daga.

Unmei puso la daga a la luz de la luna, mientras decía unas palabras que nadie se preocupó en escuchar. Luego, dejó caer en la boca de Sakura, las pocas gotas de sangre que aún permanecían en la daga.

La joven escupió una gran cantidad de agua, y aspiró ansiosa un montón de aire. Abrió los ojos preocupada y su hermano la abrazó con fuerza.

**- Sakura, Sakura** – repetía **– Te quiero, te quiero mucho, no te vayas.**

Ella no entendía nada, le dolía el pecho y la garganta, le costaba respirar. Aunque esas palabras, viniendo de su hermano, la hacían sentir un poco mejor.

**- Estoy bien** – atinó a decir.

**- Deberían llevarla al hospital** – dijo Unmei, interrumpiendo la escena, aún un poco molesta. Miró a Syaoran, luego a Sakura. – **Debes apresurarte-** le dijo a él. Él asintió, refregándose los ojos, colorados.

Unas horas más tarde, Sakura ya estaba instalada en una camilla, y un médico gritaba histérico a Touya, diciéndole que le habían advertido que su hermana debía permanecer en reposo, que cómo habían permitido que se meta a nadar.

Touya asentía, sabía que el médico tenía razón, pero también sabía que las cartas no solían dar tiempo a Sakura para descansar. Cuando finalmente el médico lo dejó ir, le explico que el horario de visita había terminado, que sólo podría hablar un momento con Sakura, y que estaban haciendo una excepción por él.

- **Dígale todo lo que crea necesario, porque recién podrá verla mañana, y por un lapso de quince minutos al mediodía y otros quince a las 7 de la noche.**

**- Gracias, señor.**

Touya entró a la habitación de Terapia Intensiva. Vio a Sakura, con la mirada perdida en la copa del árbol de la ventana.

**- Monstruo, quiero que escuches claramente lo que te digo. Nosotros nos encargaremos de las cartas, vas a estar aquí hasta el viernes, tranquila, sin preocuparte, y sin moverte de este lugar. Obedecerás a los médicos, no se te ocurrirá ni siquiera pedirnos que te retiremos, y menos aún intentarás escapar. Hoy tu vida estuvo en riesgo, y fue mi culpa por dejarte salir del hospital tan pronto.**

**- Hermano yo… Lo siento**

Touya se acercó a su hermanita y la abrazó con fuerza. Le dio un beso en la frente, y cuando se volvió a incorporar, Sakura juró haber visto una lágrima en su mejilla.

**- En mi bolso están las cartas, dáselas a Syaoran o Eriol, por favor. Si algo sucede, ellos podrán encargarse de todo. Y mi báculo está en el fondo del lago… Sé que no lo usaré por una semana, pero por favor.**

**- Veremos como sacarlos, no te preocupes.**

Touya se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Afuera, todos lo esperaban ansiosos. Luego de darles las advertencias que le había dado el médico, y de darles las cartas a Syaoran, se aproximó a Unmei y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Nakuru, que también estaba en el hospital, sin embargo, no sintió celos.

**- Muchas gracias.**

**- Fue un gusto poder ser de ayuda.**

**- Unmei –** inquirió Yukito. - **¿Cómo hiciste para…? Creí que la magia no podía. Ella ya se había ido.**

**- Yo sólo la… reanimé. Si Sakura hubiese permanecido mucho más tiempo sin responder, me hubiese sido imposible. Y la sangre de Touya fue de gran ayuda. Si la magia no hubiese sido causante de su problema nunca hubiese podido… Todo fue un gran golpe de suerte, debemos ser más cuidadosos-** dijo finalmente.

**- Aún así, muchas gracias… - **Insistió Touya.

**- De no ser por ti…** – dijo Tomoyo, y el silencio después dio a entender su idea.

**- Por cierto –** preguntó Mei Lin - **¿Dónde está Eriol?**

**- Él partió a Inglaterra-** dijo Nakuru, Touya miró preocupado a Tomoyo. – **Algún inconveniente inesperado. Yo me quedaré a ayudarlos, aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo –** el tono de su voz sonó triste y vacío.

**- Touya creo que deberías hablar con Ceroberos, él debe estar sumamente preocupado, debe haber presentido todo lo que pasó. – **Dijo Yukito.

**- Si, de todas formas no hay nada que puedas hacer aquí, los médicos cuidarán de ella. –** Afirmó Unmei.

**- Lo mejor es que todos descansemos, la última vez que Sakura estuvo internada, las cartas comenzaron a hacer estragos.** – dijo Syaoran. Mei Lin lo miró, ¿la había llamado Sakura?

**- Iré a pedir un par de taxis.-** aseguró Nakuru.

**- Naita y yo caminaremos, vivimos muy cerca de aquí –** aseguró Unmei.

**- Nakuru, por qué no tú, Mei Lin y yo vamos en un taxi, la mansión de Eriol no dista de nuestra casa** – le dijo Syaoran.

**- Si, no se preocupen, Tsukishiro y Touya irán conmigo, ahora llamaré al chofer. –** dijo Tomoyo.

**- Yo** – dijo Tsukishiro, **– iré caminando también. Voy a la casa de mi novia, vive cerca de aquí.**

Touya miró el suelo. Tomoyo asintió a Tsukishiro.

**- Está bien. Yo le daré un aventón a Touya.**

Nakuru lo miró, suspiró. Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. _"Ella estará bien_" le murmuró. Luego de despedirse de los demás, se fue con Syaoran y Mei Lin en un taxi, no sin que ellos antes le dejaran sus mejores deseos al joven Kinomoto.

Naita y Unmei se fueron al instante, al igual que Tsukishiro. Tomoyo llamó a su chofer. Estuvieron en silencio esperándolo, y también durante el viaje, pero cuando llegaron a la casa de Touya, él finalmente le dijo.

**- Lamento lo de Eriol. **

**- No... No es nada.**

**- Ojala pudieras estar con alguien que no quisiera lastimarte, Tomoyo-Chan. Eres demasiado dulce y hermosa como para querer tanto a alguien que no te merece.**

Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío, Touya nunca la había tratado con tanto afecto y ternura. Aunque tenía sentido, cuando ella y Sakura vivieron en Fukuoka, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos. A veces hasta salían los tres al cine y cosas así. Y pese a que él continuaba siendo serio y reservado, ella podía afirmar que se habían vuelto grandes amigos.

Un montón de recuerdos de su infancia volvieron, de cuando ella estaba inocentemente enamorada del hermano de su mejor amiga. Lo miró a los ojos, él, nervioso, miró a otro lado… ¡Pero si hasta parecía un niño! Entonces ella tomó la cara de él con sus manos, y lo besó dulcemente en la boca.

El beso que comenzó como una serie de dulces intermitencias, pronto se convirtió en un largo beso apasionado. La limusina llevaba ya mucho tiempo estacionada fuera de la casa de los Tomoeda.

Finalmente, Touya rompió con aquel largo y pasional beso y, nuevamente, como si no pudiera contenerse, besó su boca, con ternura, un beso de buenas noches.

**- Te veré pronto** – dijo, casi a modo de pregunta.

**- Claro –** respondió ella.

8888

**Primero que nada, no me odien, no me odien, No me odien, no me odien. Si Mei Lin puede querer casarse con su primo, Tomoyo puede darle un par de besitos inocentes al suyo. Recibo quejas. Segundo, la canción que le canta Tomoyo a Eriol es Get Gone, de Fiona Apple. Es raro imaginársela cantándola porque Fiona tiene una voz muy grave y bueno, Tomoyo no. De todas formas si lo hiciera seguro quedaría muy bonito. Dejo un link de youtube con la canción para el que quiera conocerla:**

**.com/watch?v=F76BU-tMI3Q**

**no tiene ni lyrics ni traducción el video, así que les dejo, por si quieren leer la letra, las lyrics en inglés (no encontré pagina con la traducción y no me animo a hacer una que me va a salir mal seguro): **

**si no sale el link, muchachas, busquen en Google xD.**

**  
Ahora paso a responder reviews:**

**Odisea: **Bueno, si cuenta, entonces, ahí tuvieron sus momentos SyS. Respondo en partes, como vos me dejaste el mensaje n.n La parte de Yue intentando hacer magia maduramente y Touya cargoseándole detrás también me parece graciosa xD Pero sí, es una pena lo de él con Yuki, supongo que para él es triste pero para el angelito debe ser incómodo, no? Sobre Naita y Mei Lin, acá se dicen por enésima vez lo mucho que se aman y se perdonan y se aman y todo en frente del primo celoso, ay, ay, esta juventud. Encima si me dijeras que Naita no cree en el destino y esas cosas, bueno, pero fue su hermana la que dijo eso de que Mei Lin se va a casar con Syaoran, así que no sé, medio complicado. Eriol, definitivamente en este capítulo perdió a Tomoyo, va a tener que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para recuperarla. Mmm muchas vueltas la vida, quién te dice que iba a terminar manoseándose con su primo la chiruza, pero bueno, ella lo quiere a Eriol, seguro va a recapacitar. Lo de no escribir es más por una cuestión de tiempo que otra cosa, estudio y bueno, todo eso, seguro que cuando ande con ganas de escribir algo lo publicaré, pero nada de participar activamente de la comunidad de fanfiction y esas cosas. Gracias por el review, no me odies y recibo quejas.

**Valerie:** Espero que te hayan gustado los momentos SyS del capítulo anterior! Ya faltan pocos capítulos para que termine el fic así que en algún momento van a hablar y esas cosas, no te preocupes. No se asusten por mi retiro que hay un montón de escritorazos acá en fanfiction que van a llenar el vacío que dejará mi ausencia, je. No hay mucho SyS en este capitulo pero más que nada porque no se ven. Mil gracias por el review y nos vemos en el próximo.

**Blouson: **Para el beso y las cursilerías falta todavía, pero bueno, por lo menos tenés ese lindo momento SyS (sin beso ni cursilería) del capítulo anterior para que te de fuerzas para soportar la abstinencia, jajaja. Eriol de tan acomplejado se la pierde a Tomoyo, va a tener que trabajar para recuperarla, no? Es un poco triste lo que pasa con ellos en este capítulo, pero bueno, necesario para que se den cuenta de lo que se quieren, tal vez. Naita y Mei Lin son re adorables, y en este capítulo se demuestran lo que se quieren. Mira que Mei Lin en vez de decir "Ay Syaoran, gracias por salvarme" dice "¿Dónde está mi Naita lindo, mi amor, que lo amo tanto?" A lo mejor él no es tan su prioridad como dice n.n. La novia de Yuki no aparece pero verás que él la va a visitar nomás. Y si, un par de capítulos más adelante aparece y habla y hace pavadas. No me odies por el capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo review (y gracias por este)

**Ying- Fa: **Muchas cartas, y en este capítulo más todavía. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los momentitos SyS del capítulo pasado aunque en este no hay muchos. Ahí viste al final la carta laberinto se la llevo Unmei, y también ola, agua y congelar. Ay, ay, ay, están perdiendo muchas cartitas. Solamente capturaron Candado. Gracias por el review (aunque sea corto como decís)! Y nos vemos en el próximo. Besos.


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15:

_Unmei los miró, un poco asustada. Caminó sin darles la espalda hasta la cocina. Se recostó contra la pared, cerró los ojos. Meditaba._

Para Sakura esa había sido la semana más larga de su vida: No hablaba con nadie más que con su hermano, al que apenas veía 30 minutos por día. Sumado a aquello, sentía una increíble impotencia, ya que había oído relatar a Touya las mil y un hazañas que Syaoran había hecho para lograr capturar las 7 cartas que se habían aparecido en los últimos siete días (Creación, Burbujas, Atravesar, Nube, Nieve, Salto y Poder, que había intentado arremeter contra el hospital en el que estaba Sakura.) y las otras dos que habían capturado sus amigos, una Yue (Carrera) y otra él con Ruby Moon (Gemelo).

Sin embargo, hoy era domingo y a las siete saldría, si los médicos no encontraban nada para retenerla más tiempo. A las 18:45 Touya llegó y le pidió que se preparara, que pronto se iba, y ella, ansiosa, se puso de pie y se vistió muy velozmente. Irradiaba energía.

En el pasillo la esperaban Tsukishiro y Tomoyo, pero no había rastro de ninguno de los Li ni los Junjo. La recibieron con un fuerte abrazo y le preguntaron como se sentía. Ella respondió, muy alegre: mejor que nunca.

**- ¿Y cómo están todos?** – preguntó Sakura una vez en la limusina. Tomoyo le respondió.

**- Todos muy bien. Salvo Syaoran, que capturó muchas cartas. De todos modos nada le paso,** -dijo adelantándose a la pregunta de su amiga – **sólo un poco cansado. Ha tenido que lidiar con las cartas prácticamente solo.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Pues, sabes como es él, no le gusta pedir ayuda. Y la presencia de las cartas, pues… ¿Cómo es lo que dijo Yue?**

**- Están siendo protegidas –** completó Touya. – **Alguna clase de campo que disminuye su presencia mágica. Son imperceptibles hasta que ellas deciden mostrarse.**

Tomoyo lo miró y le sonrió, a lo que él respondió evadiendo su mirada al tiempo que contenía una sonrisa. Yukito los miraba, entre feliz y preocupado.

Ya en la casa, Touya se fue a preparar té para todos, y Tomoyo lo acompañó ("Y_o iré, Tomoyo-Chan_" había dicho Sakura, _"¡No!, no, no es problema, tú descansa."_)

**- ¿Qué es lo que dice Yue de las cartas? Es que lo noto… Distante. –** Le preguntó Sakura a Yukito una vez que estuvieron solos. Él miró la ventana y balbuceó algunas palabras, igual de confundido que ella.

**- Yo lo siento… También. Distante. Como sí… - **titubeó** -Como sí algo… Como si él—**

**- Como si él supiera algo…** - Dijo ella completando su frase.

Tsukishiro asintió.

**- Quisiera que pudiera decírmelo pero, supongo que… Debe tener un buen motivo. -** comentó triste Sakura- **¿Y Eriol que opina?**

Tomoyo y Touya entraban en la habitación riendo, sin embargo, al oír ese nombre, él lucía enfadado, y ella, por el contrario, triste, como si un baldazo de pintura gris le hubiese caído en la cabeza y lavado, así, su risa.

Y, aunque Sakura no había notado aquellas reacciones, porque en ese momento les daba la espalda, Tsukishiro si lo había hecho y los había mirado con reproche para luego suspirar y sonreír, triste, a Sakura.

**- Eriol volvió a Inglaterra.**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?**

**- La mañana del día que atacaron Ola y Congelar.**

- **Touya, tú, tú no me dijiste nada… -** dijo triste la pequeña.

**- Lo olvidé** – se defendió el, y observó la triste sonrisa forzada de Tomoyo.

**- ¿Por qué se fue? –** le preguntó Sakura a Tsukishiro

Nadie dijo nada, finalmente, la que respondió fue Tomoyo

**- Alguien la necesitaba allí.**

**- Pero, las cartas—**

**- Tú eres una chica fuerte.** – Afirmó Touya. – **No lo necesitas.**

Veinte minutos más tarde, Yukito y Tomoyo se fueron, y Sakura subió a su alcoba a ver a Kero, pero en el pasillo, oyó que de allí provenía un sonido difícil de interpretar, pero parecía un zumbido agudo.

Cuando entró, sintió que algo golpeaba con demasiada suavidad, pero insistentemente su nariz. Intentó enfocarlo pero sólo logró que estar bizca le causara un dolor de cabeza. El punto amarillo se alejó un poco de ella, y logró entender que se trataba de un, muy, muy, pequeño, Ceroberos.

Sakura se preguntó, a viva voz, en donde se encontraría su báculo, sin ahorrar en insultos e improperios. Touya, que la escuchó, subió las escaleras y le preguntó que le pasaba.

**- Es la carta Pequeño.** – Dijo ella. **– Está escondida en algún lado y necesito mi llave.**

**- Oh** – dijo Touya, y le señaló la mesita de luz, pero no había nada allí **– está a—** **¿Dónde fue a parar?**

**- ¿Tú sabes algo, Kero?**

Kero asintió con la cabeza, pero, claro, Sakura no pudo entenderlo.

**- ¡El karaoke!** – Sakura buscó un antiguo juguete que tenía y dejó el micrófono sobre el escritorio, para que Kero pudiera hablarle.

**- ¡La llave sigue estando allí! Sólo que Pequeño la redujo a algo un poco más grande que yo.**

**- ¡Ay! ¿Y ahora cómo podré usar el báculo ahora si es tan pequeño?  
- ¿A qué te refieres con usarlo? -** le dijo Touya. **– Acabas de salir del hospital.**

**- Quizás, si pequeño me disminuye el tamaño a mí, podré usarla, no es así Kero.**

Touya empezó a gritar que era un descuidada, que no podía hacer magia ahora, que debía recuperarse, pero Sakura ya estaba gritando a Pequeño a viva voz.

**- Llamaré a Li**. – Dijo Touya, pero ella no lo oyó.

**- ¡Vamos, Pequeño! ¡Ven! ¡Aquí me tienes!, es a mí a quien buscas, ¿no?**

Una risa infantil se oyó desde la estantería donde Sakura guardaba sus libros más preciados. Se trataba de una pequeña niña de no más de 10 centímetros de altura, que llevaba en la cabeza un sombrero enorme de dos copas.

La muchacha intentó subirse a una silla para alcanzar a pequeño, pero ella dio un gran salto y fue a parar encima de la lámpara. Le dio una palmada y esta se redujo hasta dejar de brillar y caer al suelo.

**- ¡Ayy! ¿No sabes que le temo a la oscuridad?** – lloró.

De repente, la silla en que estaba Sakura se redujo también y ella cayó de un golpe seco al suelo.

**- ¡Ya basta!** – gritó. – **Redúceme a mí.**

- **Oye, no, Pequeño, ¡No! **– gritaba Kero, pero su grito se hacía cada vez más silencioso hasta que sólo era un zumbido. Al parecer, había reducido también el karaoke. El grito de Touya resonó en la escalera.

**- ¡El mocoso viene en camino con su prima y su novio! **– Decía mientras entraba, **– no hagas nada estúpido. Oye, por qué apagas la luz.**

De repente, Sakura sintió una palmada en la cabeza y sintió un intenso apretón. Cuando la puerta se abrió, la luz del pasillo iluminó un poco la habitación, y ella pudo a ver a su hermano que parecía mil veces de su altura.

**- ¡Touya! ¡Hermano!** – le gritaba Sakura, pero él no la oía. Miró a su alrededor, la silla, reducida a un tamaño apenas mayor que el de ella, yacía a su lado. Los pasos de su hermano retumbaban en el suelo haciéndola rebotar, al parecer había visto el karaoke o la falta del mismo.

Lo escuchó decir algo, pero el sonido no hacía más que aturdirla, ya que no podía identificar lo que decía.

Apenas un minuto después de los intensos ruidos y sacudones en el piso, Sakura estaba ya quebrada, llorando en un rincón. Aunque pequeño había jugado con ella una vez ya, nunca la había reducido a algo tan pequeño, y se sentía totalmente diferente. Entonces, sintió un grito que si podía identificar. Era Kero, que la llamaba.

**- ¡Kero!**

**- Sakura-Chan** – dijo él cuando finalmente la vio, y voló a su encuentro para darle un gran abrazo **– Ay, no sabes lo que ha sido esta semana sin ti. Las cartas, enloquecidas. Y no sé como saben que… La primer noche en tu casa y ya vinieron a molestar. Pequeño es tan traviesa.**

**- ¡Tengo miedo, Kero! ¡Los ruidos!**

**- Se escucha horrible, lo sé. Pero debes ser fuerte, Sakura-Chan** – dijo secándole las lágrimas que decoraban sus mejillas. **– Eres fuerte.**

**- Gracias Kero. Bien, vamos a terminar con esto. Necesito mi llave.**

**- Está allí arriba.** – Se lamentó él.

**- Pero tú tienes alas, vuelas y… Puedes traérmela, ¿no?**

**- Pequeño fue muy inteligente y la hizo un poco más grande que yo. No puedo levantarla, es muy pesada.**

**- ¿Más grande que tú? Pero entonces yo tampoco podré manejarla.**

**- No lo sé, quizás sea pesada pero tal vez puedas manejarla, sólo debemos subir.**

**- Hay hilo en el primer cajón, quizás si desde arriba lo tiras, pueda trepar…**

**- No puedo abrir los cajones, son muy pesados, Sakura-Chan.** - se lamentó Kero, incluso en esta situación, se sentía completamente inútil.

**- Entonces, **– Sakura se sentó a pensar. **– Quizás Touya pueda hacerlo por nosotros.**

**- Pero ahora que el karaoke está reducido no podrá oírnos.**

**- Podríamos-** Sakura finalmente logró una solución, – **¡Escribirle!** **Tengo un frasco de tinta china con mi carpeta de pintura de la primaria. Debe estar en algún lugar bajo el escritorio.**

Sakura corrió la distancia que separaba el lugar del que estaba del escritorio, que, en su tamaño normal hubiese recorrido en dos pasos, pero ahora le llevaba unos cinco minutos de trote.

Había llegado, agitadísima, cuando escuchó un montón de gritos y retumbar del suelo y paredes. Se tapó los oídos, y se arrodilló en el suelo. Kero, que por alguna razón no se veía tan afectado, intentaba abrazarla.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Unmei, Naita y Mei Lin, precedidos por Syaoran. Sakura, al verlo, se ruborizó. Hacía una semana que no lo veía, y era cierto que estaba decaído, su cara lucía pálida, y su rostro cansado.

Mei Lin, en cambio, lucía radiante, al igual que Naita, y Unmei, si bien se la notaba crispada, como la última vez que la vio, parecía estar en un buen estado de salud.

Sakura miró a los tres con cierto rencor, por no estar tan agotados como Syaoran, pero decidió que era el momento para buscar la tinta china y no para ponerse a observar a todos.

Intentó ignorar los molestos ruidos que en otros momentos hubiese apreciado como "voces" y se inmiscuyó en una carpeta de dibujo, de esas gigantes.

Estaba oscuro, hasta que Kero había logrado desenganchar los elásticos que mantenían cerrada la carpeta. Entonces, Sakura pudo divisar a unos largos cuarenta centímetros de donde estaba ella, el frasquito de tinta china.

- **¡Ven Kero! Necesitaré tu ayuda.**

Entre los dos lograron cargar el frasco hasta afuera del escritorio y con muchísimo trabajo comenzaron a escribir la palabra MESITA en la alfombra, y aunque a ellos les parecía que era enorme lo que escribían, apenas si las letras tendrían unos tres centímetros de largo.

Sin embargo, Kero tuvo que volar a la nariz de Unmei, que era la que estaba más cerca, para que notara que habían escrito algo en el suelo. Touya bajó corriendo las escaleras muy fuerte, y todos se abalanzaron sobre el suelo para "ayudar" a los dos pequeños.

Sakura solo oía como los gritos la atacaban y no entendía lo que querían decir, hasta que un grito de Syaoran hizo que todos se callaran y que Sakura se tapara desesperada los oídos. Tomó un trozo de papel y garabateó unas palabras lo más pequeño que pudo.

"**¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?"** decía la nota. Sakura sonrió, aunque él no pudo verla, y haciendo grandes maniobras, con ayuda de Kero, logró esbozar una mesa de luz.

Syaoran extendió la mano en el suelo y Sakura tuvo que trepar al dedo índice de él, para que él la llevara. El camino hacia la mesa de luz fue corto, pero intenso: Sakura estaba mareada y Kero apenas podía mantenerla en pie.

Cuando Sakura convocó el báculo, este era más grande que ella, y, nuevamente, necesitó de la ayuda del guardián para usarlo. Pero, cuando logró manipularlo, notó que no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba la carta.

Finalmente, vieron que estaba, encima del escritorio, reduciendo el tamaño de los caramelos que estaban en un recipiente. Sakura comenzó a hacer señas con el báculo y Syaoran comprendió que necesitaba un nuevo "paseo".

**- ¡Ey! ¡Tú! Niña** – gritó Sakura. – **Te consideras muy graciosa, ¿cierto? Pues no es divertido causar tantos problemas.**

Pequeño rió traviesa. Enfurecida, Sakura le gritó que volviera a la forma humilde que merecía, y, aún sonriente, la figura de la niña se vio reflejada en la carta Pequeño.

La silla volvió al tamaño normal, así como también el foquito que yacía en el centro de la habitación, intacto, el karaoke, Kero, y por supuesto, Sakura, que se dio de lleno con todo lo que había sobre el escritorio causándole dolorosos moretones.

Syaoran la ayudó a bajarse y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo. Sakura se quedó allí, sosteniendo con la mano derecha el báculo, y con la izquierda avanzando tímidamente a la espalda del joven.

Cuando finalmente llegó, sintió que había sido un viaje eterno, como cuando era tan, tan pequeña, y cansada, reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Syaoran y cerró los ojos, no quería volver a la realidad.

Ninguno de los dos prestó mucha atención a las otras personas que había en la habitación, pero cuando finalmente abrieron los ojos, notaron que estaban solos. Se pusieron nerviosos, pero aún así alegres. Syaoran tenía las mejillas inundadas de rubor.

Ella se sentó en la cama, y él en el escritorio que estaba justo en frente.

**- He capturado siete cartas**… - comentó, para romper el hielo, el joven muchacho que no podía evitar mirar los ojos verdes de ella que hacía siete días que extrañaba.

**- Mi hermano me lo contó, felicidades.- **Respondió ella, y agregó, un poco triste **- Sé que para ti es importante tenerlas, aunque aún no entiendo por qué.**

**- No es tu culpa, creo.-** Se apresuró a decir Syaoran**- No hay nada que pueda hacer, es el destino.**

Sakura sonrió al oír estas palabras, y resopló con profunda ironía.

**- ¿Qué es el destino?**

En ese momento, Unmei entró a la habitación

**- Al fin se soltaron, eh, -** dijo sonriente. **– Naita entretiene a tu hermano y a Mei Lin afuera, los hubiesen degollado de verlos así de apapachados.**

Los dos se sonrosaron.

**- Había pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos **– se defendió Sakura.

Syaoran no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la habitación a encontrarse con su prima, ya era hora de irse.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, todos recibieron con un fuerte abrazo a Sakura. Yamazaki, cuyas mentiras se volvían cada vez más y más conspiratorias, comentó que los médicos enferman a los pacientes en los hospitales para que estos vuelvan, y que Sakura debía tener cuidado. Aunque Chiharu lo golpeó fuertemente y Yamazaki le confesó que lo había inventado, ella permaneció muy asustada todo el día, hasta que finalmente, en la hora de gimnasia, lo olvidó.

Había terminado su clase de atletismo, y estaba sentada con Tomoyo observando al equipo de Soccer.

**- Sakura yo –** comentó Tomoyo. – **Hay algo que debo decirte.**

- **Dime – **Respondió ella sin prestar mucha atención, estaba mirando a Syaoran que jugaba corriendo de aquí para allá tras el balón.

**- Es acerca de Touya y**—Pero Tomoyo fue interrumpida por Mei Lin y Naita que se habían acercado a ellas. Iban caminando de la mano y lucían muy alegres.

**- Buenos días Tomoyo, Sakura** – dijo Mei Lin.

**- ¿Sakura?** – preguntaron los tres a coro (es decir, incluido Naita).

Mei Lin no prestó atención a esa pregunta y luego de sentarse al lado de Tomoyo comentó lo bien que jugaba el equipo de ese año.

**- El campeonato es después de las vacaciones **– afirmó Tomoyo.

**- El entrenador le dijo a Syaoran que tenerlo en el equipo les daba una gran posibilidad de ganar.**

**- La verdad es que es un mérito que pese al agotamiento que recibe por las cartas aún juegue y tan bien.**

**- Es un buen jugador, debo admitir** – afirmó Naita. – **Aunque no me gana en básquetbol. No sé en que momento le dio por el deporte en equipo.**

**- Syaoran siempre ha sido bueno en el Soccer- **afirmó Sakura, sin quitar los ojos del muchacho en cuestión – **En cuarto grado, antes de capturar la carta Tiempo, pude ver como devolvía un balón con una patada impresionante. Todos estaban sorprendidos por él. No se lo mencioné en ese momento, pero siempre creí que tendría mucho potencial. Es un muchacho muy ágil y—**De repente notó que estaba hablando en voz alta y estaba diciendo mucho más de lo que quería decir acerca de Syaoran.

Su cara entera lucía colorada, y su vista se fijó en un ave que se había posado a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

**- Oye Tomoyo** – dijo Naita cambiando de tema. – **Necesito que me des una mano en música, no logro comprender el solfeo del todo… ¿Podrías acompañarme al salón?**

Tomoyo lo miró, luego miró a Mei Lin, luego lo miró de nuevo. Dudó un momento y finalmente aceptó.

**- Te veré mañana, Sakura-Chan. No tardes en llegar a tu casa, tu hermano se preocupará.**

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa, y cuando vio como Naita y Tomoyo se alejaban, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sólo con Mei Lin.

Al principio ninguna de las dos dijo nada, pero, finalmente, Mei Lin habló.

**- Cuando Syaoran volvió a Hong Kong… Él te extrañó mucho, ¿sabes?**

**- Yo también lo extrañé** – afirmó Sakura, un poco sonrosada y alegre de saber que al menos él también había pensado en ella. Quizá no del modo en que ella había pensado en él. – **Pero… él nunca respondió mis cartas**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir? Él te escribía semanalmente, aunque luego de tu llamada comenzó a escribirte menos.** **Es normal, no debiste** **haberte tardado tanto en darle una respuesta, él estaba confundido… Tú no contestabas, no sabía que pensar.**

**- ¿Qué? Pero nunca… Nunca me llegaron sus cartas. Y tampoco pude comunicarme telefónicamente con él.**

Mei Lin se puso de pie de un salto, ¿Ya lo había olvidado? ¿Tan poco le había significado? Pero entonces pensó, si ella nunca recibió las cartas de Syaoran, entonces ¿A dónde habían ido estas a parar? ¿Y las que Sakura afirmaba que había escrito?

**- Pero, lo llamaste, hablaste con él, le dijiste**… – dijo Mei Lin confundida. – **Tú llamaste y dijiste que…**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?**

En ese momento, la cancha en la que jugaban los jóvenes se abrió por la mitad. Gritaron asustados y el profesor les ordenó que volvieran a la escuela, pronto el patio quedó vacío. Las chicas, que ya habían corrido hacia Syaoran observaron preocupadas el hueco gigante en el patio. Eso era, sin duda, obra de Tierra, la Carta Sakura.

**- ¿Estás bien?** – le preguntaron a coro a Syaoran.

**- Sí, yo… No pasó nada. Creo que sólo quería asustarnos.**

**- ¡Ey! ¡Ustedes tres! –** Gritó un profesor desde afuera de la cancha exaltado – **¡Vengan aquí inmediatamente!**

Los chicos obedecieron y fueron hacia donde él los llevó, el frente de la escuela. Todos los alumnos estaban formados. Cuando Naita los vio, corrió hacia ellos y luego de examinar a su novia les preguntó si estaban todos bien.

Se les pidió que hicieran silencio, y el director anunció que lo que había sucedido era muy grave, y que se suspenderían las clases. "_Estén atentos al noticiero_" les había dicho, "_quizás toda la zona esté en peligro_".

Tal y como había dicho el director, las clases se suspendieron, no sólo por ese día sino por toda la semana, mientras el equipo del gobierno que se ocupaba de los movimientos sísmicos investigaba la situación. Se anunció también que un diámetro de diez kilómetros debía ser evacuado, ya que al parecer el foco era muy puntual, y el quiebre muy profundo.

Dentro de esos diez kilómetros se encontraban la casa de Sakura y Touya y la de Syaoran y Mei Lin. Ambos habían comenzado una mudanza hacia las casas más alejadas, mientras los Kinomoto fueron a quedarse en la casa de Tsukishiro, los Li decidieron ir a vivir con los Junjo y pronto todos estuvieron instalados. La zona entera fue vallada y nadie podía entrar.

**- ¡Ah!** – Gritó Syaoran **- ¡Olvidé el tablero!**

La paz que generalmente reinaba en la casa de los Junjo se vio rota por el inoportuno grito. Naita suspiró con rechazo, y luego murmuró, como conteniendo una gran ira:

**- ¿Qué tablero, querido Syaoran?**

**- El tablero que señala donde están las cartas… Debo buscarlo**

**- Pero la zona está vallada –** dijo Mei Lin, reposando la cabeza en el pecho de su novio. Syaoran los miró de reojo, y luego comentó con demasiada energía, como intentando distraerse.

**- Vendré en unos minutos** – dijo y la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

- **Realmente es muy celoso-** comentó Unmei

- **Ya lo creo. - **Afirmó su hermano. - **¿Pudiste hablar con Sakura hoy?**

**- Sí, ella me dijo que nunca recibió ninguna carta de Syaoran.**

**- ¿En serio?**

Ambos lucían confundidos. Unmei los miró, un poco asustada. Caminó sin darles la espalda hasta la cocina. Se recostó contra la pared, cerró los ojos. Meditaba.

**- Y además,** - agregó Mei Lin – **dice que nunca llamó por teléfono.**

Hubo un largo silencio, su novio conjeturaba en silencio algunas ideas, mientras Mei Lin esperaba impaciente

**- Bueno** – dijo Unmei mientras volvía a entrar en la cocina – **Esto definitivamente es más de lo que ustedes deben saber. Lo lamento. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes dos.**

Sacó una perla del cajón haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de su cuñada y su hermano. Murmuró unas palabras y quebró la perla por la mitad. Una sustancia gaseosa de color verde se elevó en una forma cíclica, y a medida que seguía murmurando palabras en chino, la vista de Naita y Mei Lin se iba volviendo más imprecisa y una nebulosa inundaba sus cabezas.

El primero en despertar fue Naita. Estaba un poco confundido, apenas podía comprender que había pasado, recordaba que Syaoran se había ido pero no entendía en donde se hallaba su hermana. Supuso que, ya que Mei Lin estaba reposando sobre él, debían haberse quedado dormidos. La miró y la acarició con suavidad.

Ella tardó casi una hora más en despertarse, al contrario de Naita, no recordaba nada de la Carta Tierra, y cuando él intentó refrescarle la memoria, empezó a preguntar nerviosa en donde estaba su primo. Para calmarla, le explicó que había ido al apartamento, y cuando Mei Lin se puso de pie violentamente para ir a buscarlo, cayó desmayada.

Naita llamó por teléfono a Syaoran preocupado, pero él no atendía, así que intentó hablar con su hermana. No terminaba de contarle lo que había sucedido, cuando Syaoran abría la puerta. Y, pocos minutos después, arribó Unmei, cargaba bolsas de mercado y preguntó que pasaba.

**- Debe ser la conmoción **– se apresuró a decir. **– Está agotada, y preocupada. La carta tierra. No tiene magia, pero sabe que esta carta es especialmente fuerte.**

Syaoran asintió y observó a su prima nuevamente, estaba preocupado por ella, sí, pero… Naita sabría cuidarla.

**- No voy a quedarme aquí,** – dijo, – **en el camino a casa tuve tiempo de pensar y… Quizás sería mejor que me quede con Daidouji, o quizás con Akisuki.**

- **No seas idiota, Syaoran.**- dijo Naita –** Mira, se que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero—**

**- No, no es eso. Yo simplemente no creo que deba… quedarme.**

Nadie más se opuso, Mei Lin continuaba durmiendo, así que su primo debió armar el silencio el bolso que esta misma tarde acababa de desarmar.

Y se fue, no sin antes advertir que había dejado una nota para su prima y que le preguntaría si la habría leído, por si acaso. Nadie se atrevió a quitarla, ni mucho menos a leerla.

Syaoran tocó el timbre en la gran mansión de Eriol. Nakuru abrió la puerta envuelta en una bata y con la nariz colorada.

**- ¿Estás borracha? –** fue lo primero que le preguntó Syaoran.

**- Mida las nezedades que temgo que oid- **se exaltó Nakuru mientras agitaba las manos por encima de su cabeza sin mucha fuerza, como intentando espantar un pájaro que durmiera allí. – **No vez que eztoy desfiada.**

Nakuru estaba resfriada. Syaoran encontró aquí la excusa perfecta. Ella le ofrecería asilo hasta que pudiera volver a su casa, y él, a cambio, la cuidaría.

**- Ni ziquiera puedo tansfodmadme. –** Admitió deprimida luego que él le preparara una sopa.

Esa noche, todos fueron convocados a la casa de Tomoyo, pero luego de que Syaoran comunicara que Nakuru estaba enferma, fue preferible que se reunieran en su casa para que ella no tuviera que salir.

**- ¿Cómo fuiste a enfermarte, Nakuru?** – inquirió Sakura mientras ayudaba a Syaoran a llevar un nuevo platón con sopa a la mesita ratona del comedor.

**- Zon ezoz maditos tabajoz tempodalez** – suspiró, pero se atragantó y toció muy fuerte cubriéndose la boca con un pañuelo. Lucía abatida. – **dede que Ediol se fue, tedgo que pagad cazi todo so- so – so- ¡madición! **– Gritó Nakuru, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se corrigió – **tedgo que pagad cazi todo Yo.**

**- Es muy dulce de tu parte quedarte a ayudarla**. – Le dijo Tomoyo a Syaoran.

El joven no respondió, agradeció el comentario mirando humildemente hacia un lugar impreciso a su izquierda, y empezó a hablar del tema más importante.

**- ¿Qué haremos con Tierra?**

**- La vez pasada, pues, la capturé con ayuda de bosque –** dijo Sakura, – **quizás esta vez ayude.**

**- Las cartas están un poco más descontroladas que la última vez –** agregó Tsukishiro. –** Deberíamos tener cuidado y no confiarnos**

**- Es cierto – **asintió Kero que lucía más ansioso que de costumbre. – **De por sí es una de las cartas más poderosas, y peligrosas.**

**- Eso significa, **– se apresuró a decir Sakura, **– que sólo iremos los que tengamos magia.**

**- ¿De qué estás hablando, Monstruo?**

**- Tierra es muy poderosa como dijo Kero, y ustedes no pueden protegerse de ella. Si pasa lo que pasó esta tarde… Mira, yo podría usar la carta vuelo, así como ellos **(señaló a Unmei, Syaoran y Naita) **podrían invocar al viento, y sin duda Yue y Ruby Moon—**

**- So, ¡MADIZIÓN!** – Gritó Nakuru – **Yo no poddé id, no puedo tansfodmadme**

Sakura pareció consternada al oírlo. Sin embargo, continuó,

**- Por lo que tú, Mei Lin, Tomoyo, y Kero deben quedarse con ella.**

**- ¡Quién eres tú para darme órdenes! – **gritó Mei Lin que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio para que nadie supiera que no recordaba la aparición de la carta.

Naita intentó calmarla y decirle era cierto que correría peligro, mientras Tomoyo y Touya refutaban a Sakura diciéndole que no la dejarían ir sola.

El que no respondía era Kero, Sakura se alejó de la discusión con su mejor amiga y su hermano, (que ahora consistía en "_no creo que tú debas ir, Tomoyo, es peligroso_", respondido con un "_no soy tu hija_") para ir a hablar con él.

**- No quiero que te pase nada, **– le dijo mientras lo acariciaba, pero esto sólo logró ofender más a Kero.

**- ¡No soy un gatito!** – Gritó – **Soy una bestia sagrada, un guardián, es ****mi**** deber proteger esas cartas y—**

**- No me importa** – le gritó Sakura. – **Si algo te pasara, Kero… Después de hoy. Si la capturamos, entonces—**

-** ¿Hoy? **– preguntó Tsukishiro que había oído la conversación.

Todos se detuvieron en seco.

**- Claro que sí, ¿pensaban dejar pasar más tiempo? –** preguntó Sakura. Como nadie respondió, parecía que efectivamente ese era su deseo. **– Está bien, si así lo quieren podemos ir mañana.**

Con esto decidido, los jóvenes decidieron que se reunirían al día siguiente, nuevamente allí, apenas el sol comenzara a ponerse. Eso les daría tiempo de un cambio de vestuario, en el que Tomoyo insistió, antes de ir a buscar la carta.

8888

Respondo rápido los reviews.

**Odisea**: La vez anterior, cuando subí el capítulo, todos se indignaron, eran medio antishelbiville (la ciudad en los simpsons en que los primos se casan con los primos) jaja Está bueno que me lo perdones. ja, sí, no creo que sakura intente hacer un picnic después de lo que le hicieron xD Al borde de la muerte, pobrecita. Unmei es una maga de oráculo y sanadora, un pequeño detalle que tendrá importancia más adelante n_n Touya está como demostrándole a Sakura lo mucho que la quiere, no? A mi me genera ternura que la pelee y después le diga que la quiere mucho, mucho, y Syaoran también es muy tierno, es cierto, aunque aún así medio cobarde (ni siquiera estando ella al borde de la muerte le dice que aún la quiere). Sobre Tomoyo y Touya, sí, a mi tampoco me desagrada la pareja del todo, pero tampoco creo que sean el uno para el otro. Y menos en este fic, que se andan besando solamente porque están tristes. El problema es decírselo a Sakura, no? Poruqe así de rápida como és, sola no se va a dar cuenta... Me alegra que te guste el capítulo, y sí, el fin está muy cerca. Lastima que todavía no escribi el último capítulo (tengo hasta el 20, que sería el anteúltimo, y un capítulo especial que le sigue, y el epílogo. Pero no el maldito capítulo 21). Gracias por los halagos! hasta el próximo review...

**Blouson**: Bueno, che, ya sé que están Eriol y Nakuru (Y Yuki, y Unmei), pero bueno, son jóvenes y tienen hormonas. Quien no hizo la pavada de darle un besito inocente a alguien para no pensar en otra personita que no se deja alcanzar? Es verdad que Syaoran se está soltando, lecuesta, pero lo hace. Debe tener que ver con que falta poquito para que termine el fic, jaja. La idea de Tomoyo como monja es divertida, jajaja, para que ya no le compliquen la vida los hombres. Aunque una chica tan linda, hay muchos que se pondrían triste.

**Ying-Fa**: Viste, tantas cartas y dejan que las atrapen todas el equipo de Syaoran. Igual la idea del picnic con las cartas es medio difícil de realizar, sobre todo considerando que casi la matan jaja. Bueno, acá actualicé de nuevo, espero que te guste el capítulo. Un beso grande! y gracias por el review!

**Valerie**: Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, es uno de los más lindos para mi también, sobre todo por la escena entre Eriol y Tomoyo antes de que él se vaya. Así que te gusta la pareja eh, bueno, si se enamoran de verdad capás se quedan juntos, pero medio difícil. Siempre me gustó la pareja, sobre todo cuando empecé a leer el manga, ahí se nota un poco más que a Tomoyo le gusta Touya, pero bueno, en este fic es medio complicado. A lo mejor algún día hago un one shot o algo así sobre ellos. Ahora que sé que habrá al menos una posiblelectora, jaja. Es decir,precisamente porque me gusta la pareja, quise que se sacaran las ganas entre ellos y no con cualesquiera otros. Naita la quiere mucho a "mei chan" como le dice, jiji, y me gusta la pareja que hacen (sobretodo que se lleve mal con Syaoran y que él la cele un poco). Bueno, gracias por el review y nos leemos prontito.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16:

_Cuando ellos entendieron que no había forma de que respondiera sin decirle lo que él quería saber, señalaron hacia debajo de un árbol, donde Yukito yacía sonriente en los brazos de su dueña al momento que ella le besaba la frente._

La noche del martes, todos estaban vestidos con un traje sin capas estrambóticas ni sombreros gigantes.

**- Touya me dijo que Tierra es bastante veloz por lo que pensé que ropa muy ostentosa les ocasionaría una dificultad** – había admitido Tomoyo.

**- ¿Y cuando estuviste tú con Touya? **– inquirió Sakura. Tomoyo no respondió y fue a preguntarle a Naita como le sentaba la ropa. La joven miró a su hermano en busca de una explicación, pero este estaba muy ocupado conversando con Yukito quien parecía no tener idea que le estaban hablando.

A las nueve, Naita, Unmei, Syaoran, Sakura y Tsukishiro (quien aún no había mostrado su verdadera forma) estaban escondidos en la escuela, observando en silencio como los investigadores se retiraban agotados.

**- No entiendo que pudo haber logrado ese quiebre-** había dicho uno.

**- Es impresionante**- respondió el otro – **y peligroso. Si no vuelve a pasar, pues la gente podrá volver a la zona.**

**- exacto, y nosotros no podremos saber a que se debió, por lo que podría suceder de nuevo.**

Sus voces se fueron apagando y pronto el patio quedó en silencio. Cuando todos estuvieron preparados y aseguraron que nadie miraba, bajaron y se pusieron alrededor del hueco que la carta había ocasionado.

Yue apareció, se veía agotado y disgustado, pero ese no era el momento en que Sakura podría hablar con él. Para sí misma se dijo que debía dedicarle un momento a solas.

**- Debemos ser silenciosos, **– opinó Naita,** – estar atentos.**

Todos se prepararon y se pusieron en poses dignas de poder responder a cualquier ataque. Pero luego de diez minutos de estar estáticos sin comunicarse con nada más que miradas, Sakura soltó un grito de odio y se sentó en el suelo casi de un golpe.

**- Estúpida Tierra –** murmuró Naita y luego de patear una piedra se sentó.

**- No podemos irnos –** dijo Syaoran, quien, si bien no se había sentado, estaba en una pose más relajada que antes.

**- Esperemos un rato –** opinó Unmei.

Sakura asintió y se puso de pie, estaba recorriendo el patio tranquilamente, se sentía muy aburrida. Nadie hablaba, había una tensión fuera de lo común, aunque no estuviera al tanto de recientes peleas o cosas por el estilo.

Miró a Syaoran, estaba con los brazos cruzados, descansando sobre un árbol, con cara de tedio. Sonrió, esta vez, Sakura no estaba triste. Se sentía cómoda con el nuevo estado de su relación. Quizás sería estúpido de su parte en insistir con su sentimiento, que ella sintiera eso, no significaba que a él le pasara del mismo modo.

Quizás debía dejarlo ir.

Estaba tan concentrada pensando en Syaoran que no prestó atención a la sigilosa grieta que se abría desde el gran hueco del centro del patio hacia donde estaba ella.

Su grito fue la señal que todos esperaban para volver a las posiciones de lucha, Syaoran invocó ágilmente al dios del viento quien elevó a Sakura y evitó que fuera tragada por la tierra.

**- Gracias –** dijo la muchacha e invocó a Vuelo para poder valerse por si misma.

La persecución comenzó, Tierra no les daba tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera escapar. Era cierta la suposición de Tsukishiro de que esta vez sería diferente de la primera.

En un apresurado ataque a Sakura, Tierra había derribado a Syaoran y lo había dejado inconsciente a un lado, así como también había logrado dejar caer la Carta Bosque en la gran grieta del centro del patio.

**- Cuida a Syaoran.** – Murmuró Sakura a una carta que acaba de sacar-** ¡Gemelo! **

La carta obedeció, duplicaba todos los movimientos de la carta Tierra, generando una masa de tierra de igual proporciones, y así le impedía llegar a Syaoran. Aunque Naita y Unmei lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra, no lograban siquiera afectar la carta.

**- Parece que será un ataque físico entonces.** – Dijo Unmei murmurando unas palabras y sacando a relucir la daga plateada que había utilizado para derrotar a Laberinto.

**- Espera hermana, ¿y que haré yo?**

Sakura que acababa de convocar la carta Espada, se la lanzó a él.

- **Procura que nadie salga herido.** – le dijo, para luego intentar meterse a buscar a bosque.

Lo último que vio antes de bajar, fue como Naita cortaba con un ágil movimiento un brazo de roca que intentaba golpear a su hermana.

El hueco al que se había metido, a pesar de ser muy grande, contenía muchas grietas y volar allí se dificultaba. Tardó un rato en encontrar la carta y salir afuera, cuando lo hizo se sorprendió al ver que Naita hacía intentos inútiles con la espada de cortar la piedra, que Yue estaba sentado en un rincón, y salía de él un gran resplandor, y que Gemelos perdía la batalla con Tierra y estaba a punto de ceder.

Lo que pasó a continuación sucedió muy rápido, dándoles apenas tiempo de reaccionar. Espada se había vuelto a la forma de carta, así como también Vuelo.

Gemelos intentaba mantenerse siguiendo las órdenes, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil cumplir con su misión. Yue estaba pálido y parecía muerto, y entonces, de nuevo, el foco de su atención fue gemelos: Su magia comenzaba a apagarse, y Sakura supo lo que pasaría.

Al mismo tiempo que Gemelos volvía a su forma de Carta, para dar pase libre a Tierra para atacar a Syaoran, Sakura voló hacia Naita, tomando su báculo (él lo tenía pues estaba usando la carta Espada) y convocó a Carrera. Unmei y su hermano la miraron, no entendían que había hecho. Pero cuando el gran tumulto de tierra y roca chocó contra el suelo, Syaoran habiéndolo esquivado en apenas un instante, lo comprendieron.

**- Detén la ira de esta carta Sakura, ¡Bosque!**

Tierra fue detenida por Bosque con eficacia, y Sakura pudo capturarla. Sabía que Syaoran estaba bien, pero estaba preocupada por Yue, así que corrió hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo.

La luz blanca que irradiaba el guardián estaba apunto de apagarse, pero al contacto con su dueña ambos irradiaban una luz púrpura, casi lila, que cegaba a los otros.

Syaoran despertó adolorido, Naita y Unmei le preguntaban si estaba bien, pero él sólo insistía en saber por Sakura. Cuando ellos entendieron que no había forma de que respondiera sin decirle lo que él quería saber, señalaron hacia debajo de un árbol, donde Yukito yacía sonriente en los brazos de su dueña al momento que ella le besaba la frente.

Al día siguiente de la captura de la carta Tierra, la gran grieta del patio del colegio secundario de Tomoeda había desaparecido por completo. Los científicos no se hacían de una buena idea que explicara este extraño fenómeno, por lo que hasta que esto se viera resuelto, las clases seguirían interrumpidas.

Mei Lin pasaba día y noche intentando convencer a su primo de que viva en la casa de la familia Junjo, pero Syaoran no cedía. Estaba cómodo en la casa de Nakuru, y la relación con ella empezaba a tornarse amistosa, por lo que no había ningún inconveniente en que se quede por más tiempo.

Además, sabía que viviendo en esa casa sólo lograría pasarse la mitad del día peleando con Unmei y Naita, y la otra mitad evitando hablar de Sakura con Mei Lin, ya que esta había renovando un nuevo odio hacia esa muchacha.

Sakura había comenzado a hacer una investigación sobre lo que podría peligrar a las cartas para llevarlas a actuar de ese modo, aunque todavía no obtenía los resultados que deseaba.

Touya y Tomoyo continuaban con su relación secreta de la cual, por supuesto, todos sabían. Todos, menos Sakura, y era el deber de su mejor amiga decírselo.

Un día en la biblioteca donde intentaban descubrir que sucedía con las cartas, cuando Touya y Yukito habían ido en busca de algo para almorzar, Tomoyo le quitó el libro que estaba leyendo a Sakura.

**- Debemos hablar** – Le dijo.

**- ¿Qué sucede? –** Preguntó Sakura preocupada **– Es de lo que querías hablarme el día que apareció Tierra, ¿cierto? Olvidé preguntarte, lo siento, yo… **

**- Sakura…**

**- Dime.**

**- Es acerca de tu hermano.**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Le pasa algo?**

**- ¡No! No, para nada –** Explicó Tomoyo. **– Mira, tu hermano y yo, estamos… Saliendo.**

Sakura no dijo nada por un largo momento, sólo se dedicaba a observar a su amiga. Esta no era la reacción esperada por Tomoyo, pensó que se alegraría y la felicitaría, pero en cambió, la miraba como acusándola

**- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?** – Le preguntó, a la defensiva, Tomoyo.

**- Tú no amas a Touya – **Dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo sonrió irónicamente. ¿Desde cuando Sakura se daba cuenta de algo?

**- Yo te conozco y sé que no estás hecha para él, ni él para ti. Y también sé que no lo amas –** continuó Sakura.

- **Claro, porque tú me conoces muchísimo ¿Cierto? –** Inquirió con sarcasmo Tomoyo. Sakura se puso de pie enojada.

**- Puede que mi hermano te crea, pero yo no lo hago. Y no es justo que te aproveches de que está triste.**

**- ¿Aprovecharme? ¿Realmente crees que yo sea capas de eso?**

**- Pues al parecer lo estás haciendo, ¿o no?- **Gritó exasperada. La bibliotecaria se acercó a pedirles que hicieran silencio.

Sakura se fue caminando rápido, apenas atinando a llevarse consigo su mochila (todos sus cuadernos quedaron sobre la mesa). Nunca había peleado con Tomoyo, ni supuso que lo haría algún día, pero… ¿Cómo podía ser ella capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de su hermanito?

Estaba sumamente decepcionada. Todavía no entendía por qué, pero estaba segura de que Tomoyo mentía. Sabía que no estaba enamorada de él, lo sabía.

Y aunque los recuerdos en su mente de los últimos días resonaban en su cabeza diciéndole "¿_como pudiste no darte cuenta de que están juntos_?", estas migajas de su relación no hacían que Sakura creyese, ni por un momento, que los sentimientos de Tomoyo fueran ciertos.

Pero, ¿Y los sentimientos de Touya? ¿Estaba él enamorado de ella? No podía saberlo, le costaba mucho trabajo leer a su hermano. Quizás, simplemente, debiera preguntárselo.

Por mientras no tenía la menor intención de volver a la casa de Tsukishiro. Tenía una copia de la llave, pero cuando Touya llegara, y seguramente luego de hablar con Tomoyo, volvería pronto, no iba a saber que decirle. Lo mejor sería caminar y aclarar su mente un momento.

8888

Syaoran acababa de cortar el teléfono en casa de Nakuru. El llamado de su prima lo había dejado plasmado. Caminó hacia la sala y dejó a su cuerpo caer naturalmente sobre el sillón. Su mirada estaba perdida, aún no podía creerlo.

**- ¿Qué te pasa?** – Le preguntó Nakuru que ya se había recuperado completamente del resfrío.

**- Es Mei Lin **– respondió. **- Se quedará a vivir con Naita.**

**- Ouch.**

**- Sí.**

Nakuru se levantó y fue a poner la tetera a calentar. Volvió cinco minutos después con dos pequeñas tazas, su nuevo amigo permanecía en la misma posición que cuando se fue.

**- Vamos, no es para tanto.**

Syaoran tomó la taza que estaba sobre la mesita ratona, pero cuando iba a darle el primer sorbo se detuvo.

**- Es sólo que** – murmuró, – **es una niña todavía.**

**- Dices eso porque es de tu familia y quieres cuidarla.**

El calor del té fue una larga caricia para sus gargantas. No hablaban mucho, casi nunca, y sus conversaciones, siempre muy puntuales, duraban ese lapso de tiempo.

Respetaban las necesidades de hablar del otro, pero también sus silencios. Así que Nakuru no insistió más. Unos diez minutos después, Syaoran le comentó que lo habían invitado a cenar, así que debería vestirse.

Nakuru fue a la gran habitación, antes de Eriol, ahora suya, y se puso a ver televisión. Media hora después, Syaoran apareció arreglado y perfumado.

**- Te ves bien.**

**- Mei Lin me contó lo de Touya** – explicó el joven sin hacer caso al comentario de su amiga.

**- Oh…**

**- ¿Estás bien? –** Le preguntó, su amiga lo miró a los ojos pero no dijo nada. Syaoran hizo una reverencia y se fue.

**- No… -** murmuró Nakuru, cuando oyó que la puerta de la entrada estuvo cerrada.

8888

La casa de los Junjo estaba relativamente cerca. A pie, Syaoran llegaba en unos 30 minutos, durante todo ese tiempo no pudo dejar de pensar en los lindos momentos que había pasado con Sakura cuando capturaron la carta sombra, el tierno abrazo que se dieron cuando capturó ella a pequeño, y, en contraposición, lo doloroso que había sido verla abrazar a Tsukishiro. Ella aún sentía cosas por él, estaba seguro.

Cuando tocó el timbre, se preguntó por qué no inventó una buena excusa para no ir, pero antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, Mei Lin le abría la puerta. Parecía un poco incómoda, no sabía como hablar de algo que no fuera la gran decisión que había tomado. Naita también estaba un poco desorientado, ya no pasaba todo el tiempo abrazado a su novia, y mantenía una prudente distancia de ella.

Syaoran, que pensó que esa sería una larga noche, disfrutó de saber que al menos no tendría que presenciar las muestras de amor de aquellos novios.

La cena ya estaba lista, y mientras la chef, Unmei, le daba los últimos detalles, Syaoran y Naita ponían la mesa. Este último había intentado hablar varias veces, pero se detenía al darse cuenta de que todo lo que dijera podría provocar una gran pelea con el primo de su novia.

Mei Lin depositó la ensalada y el pollo en la mesa, todo parecía delicioso, y se sentaron a comer. Poco a poco, la conversación se fue dando fluidamente, pero Syaoran no podía evitar lucir amargado.

- **¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –** Preguntó finalmente su prima.

**- Nada. –** Respondió luego de tragar un gran bocado de Pollo que tenía atragantado en la garganta.

**- No te creo.**

**- Déjalo, no quiere hablar,** – Dijo Naita.

Syaoran lo miró de reojo y sintió, por primera vez, un gran agradecimiento hacia el muchacho. Pero su prima seguía insistiendo.

**- Es por Kinomoto, ¿Cierto?-** le preguntó Mei Lin dejando los cubiertos en seco sobre la mesa.

Syaoran no podía creerlo, pensó que ya no estaba tan enojada con Sakura. Las últimas veces que había hablado con ella, antes de capturar a Tierra, parecía que finalmente estaban llevándose mejor. No sabía que responder, así que continuó comiendo.

-** Esa maldita mocosa. **– Exclamó Mei Lin enfadada.

**- Hey, no hables así de ella**. – Dijo Syaoran.

-** Claro, ahora son mejores amigos, después de lo que te hizo.**

-** Sólo me parece que exageras un poco, es una buena muchacha y lo sabes **- dijo Syaoran y dejó, también en seco, los cubiertos sobre la mesa. – **Y creo que deberías ser un poco más agradecida, porque me enteré de que te salvó la vida… ¿O estoy equivocado?**

**- ¡Naita!**

**- Tiene razón, Mei-Chan –** le dijo su novio.

**- ¿Cómo pudiste decírselo?**

**- No importa por qué me lo dijo –** se apresuró a decir Syaoran – **pero creo que deberías replantear tu odio hacia ella. Ya es hora de que dejes pasar eso, fue hace mucho tiempo. Si yo lo hice, tú también deberías.**

Syaoran se limpió la boca y tomó su chaqueta. Ni siquiera espero a tenerla abotonada para salir, se despidió con un buenas noches desganado y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

No tenía ganas de volver a la casa. Seguro que Nakuru todavía estaría despierta y no quería hablar de lo que acababa de pasar.

Sin embargo, al recordarla, pensó en que quizás debería alegrarla un poco por el tema de la relación entre Tomoyo y Touya, a lo mejor le vendría bien una rica torta de chocolate.

De todas formas primero iría a dar una vuelta, no había apuro en llegar. Ver a tanta gente, sin embargo, le molestaba un poco, así que prefirió caminar por los alrededores del colegio, sabía que no se encontraría con nadie allí.

**- ¿Li? – **Dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

**- Kinomoto –** Respondió sabiendo que era ella, aunque aún la falta de iluminación de la noche no le permitía verla - **¿Cómo estás?**

**- Bien** – Mintió **- ¿Y tú?**

**- Igual.**

Caminaron un largo rato. El joven no estaba enojado, sino un poco triste, y Sakura no tardó en notarlo. Iba a preguntarle, pero sabía que no era un buen momento, simplemente se quedó en silencio, acompañándolo.

**- ¿No extrañas un poco la escuela? –** Preguntó Syaoran para conversar de algo.

**- Un poco, extraño tener algo para hacer, además tengo ganas de volver a casa. ¿Por qué te fuiste a vivir con Nakuru? – **preguntó curiosa.

**- Es por Naita y Mei Lin. Ellos estaban juntos todo el tiempo…**

**- Se nota que están enamorados y felices.**

**- Sí, lo sé, y realmente estoy feliz por ella, estoy seguro de que Naita nunca la lastimaría, pero… Aún así es un poco incómodo a veces estar allí, con ellos, así que decidí irme, como no podía ir a casa, pensé en ir de Nakuru.**

**- Por cierto… ¿Cómo se encuentra ella de su resfrío?**

**- Se siente de maravillas, físicamente hablando, pero está un poco triste, tú sabes, por lo de Touya...**

**- Te refieres a que está saliendo con Tomoyo –** Dijo la muchacha con tono enojado.

**- Sí. No pareces muy contenta al respecto.**

**- ¡Claro que no! –** Exclamó la joven – **Ella no lo ama.**

**- ¿Y él la ama a ella?**

Sakura no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó pensando en eso que venía carcomiéndola desde esa tarde. Estaba enojada con Tomoyo, pero, ¿Acaso sabía si su hermano realmente sentía algo?

**- ¿Y por qué eso entristece a Nakuru? –** Preguntó Sakura sin hacer caso a la pregunta que su amigo le había formulado.

**- ¿No lo notaste? Nakuru quiere mucho a tu hermano.**

**- Supongo que está preocupada por él como lo estoy yo…**

**- Algo así **– respondió el muchacho, sonriendo por la inocencia de su amiga.

**- Es por eso que salí a caminar** – Comentaba Sakura mientras subía las escaleras del gran tobogán de la plaza del rey pingüino a la que acababan de llegar. - **Sabía que en cuando mi hermano llegara a casa armaría un gran escándalo.**

**- Sí, no es una persona muy centrada que digamos.**

**- No seas malo, siempre me ha tratado bastante bien, es decir, excepto cuando me está molestando. Pero lo hace afectuosamente y no me molesta que lo haga. De todas formas, ¿Qué hacías tú caminando solo a estas horas?**

**- Mei Lin me invitó a cenar en la casa de Naita, –** comentó Syaoran que no hacía otra cosa que observarla mientras ella, desde la corona del pingüino le sonreía, **- que, al parecer, es también su casa ahora…**

**- ¿Cómo? **

**- Dijo que se quedará a vivir con él.**

**- Oh, ¿Es por eso que estás triste?**

**- ¿Eh? – **Syaoran se sorprendió al oír esa pregunta. No le había mencionado nada de estar triste, ni siquiera lo había admitido para sí mismo.

**- Te noté triste desde que nos encontramos, pero no pensé que era apropiado que te pregunte… Pero creo que ahora entiendo. Extrañas a tu prima, y Nakuru no está muy bien tampoco. Supongo que es razón más que suficiente.**

**- Pero—**

**- No, no, déjame terminar, por favor.- **Pidió Sakura**. – Sé que no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti, pero siempre que quieras hablar o tan sólo tener compañía, yo estoy aquí, ¿sabes?**

**- Gracias,** – dijo el joven,** – Muchas gracias.**

**- No tienes nada que agradecer, somos amigos.**

Syaoran no dijo nada al respecto, y Sakura tampoco. Simplemente se deslizó por el tobogán. Sin embargo, éste ahora parecía gigante, no terminaba de llegar al suelo que, en realidad, estaba cada vez más distante.

**- Es la carta Grande – **dijo Sakura. No tenía miedo, le divertía mucho bajar desde tal altura por el tobogán.

El que estaba asustado, en cambio, era Syaoran. Quizá porque era consciente de la altura en la que ella se encontraba, y el daño que le causaría si caía.

Ella estaba convocando a la llave cuando en el desenfreno de la situación, ésta se resbaló de sus manos y cayó por el costado del tobogán.

- **¡Syaoran!** – Gritó, – **Necesito tu ayuda…**

Pero él no oía nada. El tobogán comenzó a crecer aún más velozmente, y a Sakura dejó de parecerle divertido.

Se agarraba de los costados para no caer, no podía siquiera imaginar el golpe que recibiría al llegar abajo si se deslizaba. Estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos sudaban, y poco a poco iba perdiendo el control de la situación, hasta que en un momento, sin poder evitarlo, soltó los bordes del tobogán y comenzó a caer a una gran velocidad.

Cerró los ojos, no quería ver.

Y entonces sintió una piel de seda que la alzaba y la sacaba del tobogán, abrió los ojos, era Ruby Moon quien la ayudaba.

**- Gracias. **– Murmuró Sakura.

Bajaron con delicadeza hasta el suelo. Sakura buscó la llave que yacía en el suelo, al costado del gran pingüino, mientras Ruby Moon volvía a transformarse en Nakuru.

**- ¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo!**

El báculo se mostró majestuoso frente a su dueña quien lo tomó con gracia y sacó de su bolso una carta,

**- Revierte el poder de esta carta Sakura, ¡Pequeño!**

Una joven niña de sombrero de doble copa dio un palmazo sobre el Rey pingüino que volvió al tamaño normal. Una mujer muy parecida a pequeño, pero con forma adulta caminó gentilmente hacia donde estaba Sakura y le ofreció su mano.

**- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, carta Sakura –** dijo la joven y Grande, sonriente, retornó a su forma.

**- ¿Estás bien?** – le preguntó Syaoran. Sakura asintió y se sentó en el suelo a descansar.

**- ¿Y tú, Nakuru**? – le preguntó Sakura. Ella asintió.

– **Déjame acompañarte a casa de Tsukishiro. – **Dijo Syaoran.

Ella se quedó callada un largo rato.

**- No quiero volver.** – Confesó finalmente. **– No quiero hablar con Touya, ni con… Tomoyo.**

**- Mientras antes converses con él, pronto todo estará mejor.**

**- Tienes razón. – **Dijo Sakura. – **Será mejor que vaya.**

Syaoran y Nakuru asintieron, y la acompañaron hasta allí.

Sakura llamó a la puerta, y fue Touya quien le abrió.

**- Así que te dignaste a volver.** – Dijo su hermano, ignorando lo que en otro momento le hubiese molestado mucho, que el mocoso la haya acompañado (Nakuru había preferido esperar a Syaoran en la esquina). Sakura se despidió de sus amigos y pasó al lado de su hermano sin detenerse a mirarlo.

**- No me trates así, –** le dijo.

**- Y ahora tú eres quien sabe como tratar a las personas. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel con Tomoyo-Chan?**

**- ¿Tomoyo-Chan? **– Exclamó indignada, él nunca la llamaba de ese modo –** Como yo la trato es mi problema.**

**- Resulta que teniendo en cuenta lo que ella te contó esta tarde, con la mejor predisposición, es una muestra clara de que no es sólo tu problema, también me incumbe a mí.**

**- Claro, claro. Es tu problema y el de ella, nada más, ¿no es cierto? Yo no tenía que enterarme de nada, no debían preguntarme…**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! Es mi decisión y la de Tomoyo, no tienes nada que ver.**

**- ¡Pues sí tengo que ver! – **Gritó desencajada - **La conozco mejor a ella de lo que tu crees y sé que esta relación no irá a ningún lado.**

**- ¿Y desde cuando se puede decir que tú eres observadora? Ni siquiera notaste que tu mejor amiga estaba destrozada, ¿no es cierto? Sólo tienes ojos para el mocoso, luego de todo lo que te hizo.**

**- ¿Ahora vas a hacerme una escena de celos?**

**- No soy yo el que está haciendo una escena de celos.**

Sin responder, Sakura corrió hacia donde estaba el cuarto en que dormía. Cerró la puerta de un golpe detrás de ella y se sentó sobre la cama.

8888

uuuuuuuuuh, pelea, pelea! Hoy se pelearon todos, jiji, Mei Lin con Syaoran, Sakura con Tomoyo y con Touya, lalala, se ve que están estresaditos. bueno, respondo los reviews de un toque.

**Valerie**:¡Viste! Unmei es una caja de sorpresas. Ay, ay, ay, ya falta poquito para que sepan un poco más de ella. Me alegro que te hayan gustado los momentos SyS, y viste lo bien que se llevan ahora? Son muy dulces. Bueno, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, y espero que este tambien te guste, y no dudes que si un dia hago un oneshoy de Touya y Tomoyo te aviso, jiji. Nos leemos prontito

**Blouson:** Bueno, tienen una relación pero ahora ya no es "a escondidas", je. Unmei es una caja de sorpresas, repito, la mala? por qué sería mala si salvo la vida de la linda, linda, sakurita. No sé, no sé, ya pronto se va a saber bien que es lo que pasa con ella. Eriol no estuvo en este capítulo pero creo que es en el próximo que vuelve a reclamar lo que es suyo ;) El beso, lamento decirlo, al menos entre Sakura y Syaoran, va a tener que esperar. Perdon!! También actualicé pronto esta vez así que seguro que hoy también te alegro el dia, o la noche, depende en que franja horaria estés jaja. man sieht sich en el próximo review entonces! (estará bien escrito así?)

**Choko Lucy**: Gracias, gracias, gracias n.n ¿por qué todos odian tanto a la pobre Unmei? No ven que es buena, que le salvó la vida a la pobre Sakura, denle el beneficio de la duda, pobrecita. No te preocupes que el Tomoyo y Touya no va a durar para siempre, están dandose un tiempito de dispersión, nada más, jeje. Bueno, gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto, espero :P

**Ying-Fa**: ¿7 cartas más? La pucha, me voy a tener que poner a contar , jeje, tanta ventaja no le pueden llevar che. Me encanta que a todos les preocupe tanto Unmei, pero prometo que no es tan mala ni especuladora al fin de cuentas. Sí, sí, pequeño la capturó Sakura. Nunca son molestias los reviews n.n Un beso grande y nos leemos prontito, espero.

Besos gentes

_Caracola_.


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17:

_- Yo estaré bien, siempre y cuando entiendas que la magia no es un juego, y que estas cartas necesitan energía para vivir._

_- ¿Es la energía lo que se está acabando?_

Kero voló hasta Sakura y le dio un abrazo.

**- ¿Qué sucede Sakura-Chan?**

**- Touya y Tomoyo están saliendo juntos.**

**- Definitivamente no me esperaba eso.** – comentó y se sentó en el hombro de su dueña.

**- Yo tampoco. Y estoy seguro de que Tomoyo no lo ama… Lo sé, mi hermano tiene razón en que no soy la persona más observadora del mundo. Pero estoy segura de esto. Y no quiero que él salga lastimado. Ni ella.**

**- Los dos son grandes, Sakura. Esto deben resolverlo ellos, y creo que lo mejor sería que tú los dejaras decidir por su cuenta.**

**- Pero no quiero que sufran… - **Lloró Sakura, y se cubrió los ojos para que él no la viera. Kero suspiró.

**- Es inevitable que sufran, sobre todo respecto a temas de amor. Pero esas cosas hacen bien, aunque no lo creas.**

**- Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.**

**- Es lógico que te preocupes y está bien que lo hagas, pero creo que deberías ser más paciente, y escuchar lo que tienen para decir. Quizás estás equivocada, y resulta que están muy enamorados el uno el otro. ¿No crees que sean, sólo un poco, los celos?**

**- ¿Yo?**

**- Sí.**

**- Puede que tengas razón, quizás estoy demasiado susceptible al respecto. Será mejor que mañana hable con Touya, cuando los dos estemos más relajados… Y luego me disculparé con Tomoyo.**

**- Creo que será lo mejor.**

Kero se recostó en el regazo de Sakura y pronto se quedó dormido, ella sin embargo, permanecía despierta acariciándolo. Entonces, sintió como una presencia mágica se imponía en la puerta. No tardó en saber que se trataba de Yue.

**- Tu hermano está durmiendo**. – explicó.

**- Tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo, Yue. Necesito saber más sobre las cartas.**

**- ¿Acaso no dejó todo claro Eriol?**

**- Hay algo que tú sabes y nosotros no sabemos.**

**- Quizás yo sólo presto más atención.**

**- Entonces dime, dime Yue. ¿Qué es lo que notaste?**

**- Creo que debes entender lo que Eriol te dijo.**

**- ¡Pero, lo entiendo! Entiendo que las cartas corren un grave riesgo y que por eso desobedecen. Pero, ¿Por qué atacan de este modo? ¿Cómo podría esto ayudar a las cartas a hacerse más fuertes?**

**- Debes prestar más atención. **– Dijo enigmático, Yue. Al igual que las cartas, hablaba en trabalenguas.

**- Lo intento, Yue. Pero no puedo notarlo todavía, y no quiero que te pase nada. Cuando capturamos la carta tierra estabas perdiendo toda tu fuerza y… No podría sostenerme en pie si algo te pasara.**

**- Yo estaré bien, siempre y cuando entiendas que la magia no es un juego, y que estas cartas necesitan energía para vivir.**

**- ¿Es la energía lo que se está acabando? ¿Yo he perdido mi poder mágico y por eso se rebelan?**

**- Debes prestar más atención.**

**- ¡Deja de decirme eso! La vida de todos mis seres queridos está en peligro, y no quiero que nada les pase.**

**- Escucha lo que estás diciendo.**

**- No puedo escucharme, dime tú, qué es lo que debo saber.**

**- No es algo que debas saber, es algo que debes aprender. Y sólo lo aprenderás si eres más atenta.**

**- Entonces, sí es mi culpa.-** Sollozó Sakura **- Todo depende de mi, yo debo notarlo y aunque todos lo sepan no podrán decírmelo, por que yo soy quien cuida por las cartas.**

**- Solo abre los ojos, Sakura, y todo estará bien.**

Sakura asintió sonriente, pero sus ojos estaban todavía cubiertos de lágrimas.

**- Ahora, Tsukishiro quiere decirte unas palabras. Escucha mi consejo, y entiende, por favor, que es necesaria esta situación. No puede ser de otra forma, no ahora.**

**- El enigma que vivo ahora es parte de mi destino –** murmuró Sakura, reflexionando en la frase que había oído por las cartas anteriormente.

Miro a Yue en busca de aprobación, y le pareció ver que él sonrió poco antes de que Yukito lo reemplazara.

**- Sakura,** – dijo el joven cuando abrió los ojos.

**- Yukito, ¿Cómo estás? **– Le dijo, haciéndole lugar para que se siente a su lado.

**- Bien, ¿y tú?**

**- Bien… bueno, tú sabes.**

**- Para serte sincero, Sakura, yo comparto mucho de lo que crees con respecto a la situación de Touya y Tomoyo.**

**- ¿En serio? No soy la única, lo sabía, entonces—**

**- Entonces, –** la interrumpió Yukito, **– debes dejarlos tranquilos. Deben notarlo solos, y quizás, resulta que están en lo correcto.**

**- Kero me dijo lo mismo.**

**- Kero es muy sabio a veces.**

Sakura lo miró y lo acarició, continuaba roncando, ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Yue. Cuando Yukito se fue, Sakura intentó meterse en la cama con Kero sin despertarlo, pero fue inevitable.

**- Ahom, Sakura-Chan –** dijo Kero para luego bostezar de nuevo - **¿Qué hora es?**

**- Es hora de que durmamos.**

**- Acabo de despertarme.**

La joven intentó convencerlo de que era hora de dormir, pero al parecer, el guardián estaba completamente despabilado.

**- Así que capturaste a Grande.**

**- Sí, menos mal que Ruby Moon estuvo allí para ayudarme, no crees.**

**- Sí. Las cartas, no entiendo por qué actúan así.**

**- Yue me dijo que… Debía prestar más atención a todo lo que estaba pasando, y que así entendería.**

**- Yue sabe muchas cosas. Tiene una relación muy fuerte con varias cartas que están bajo su poder, y creo que entiende más que todos nosotros lo que está sucediendo.**

**- Él me dijo que era necesario que esto sea así, y entonces**… **Entonces recordé lo que las cartas me dijeron esa noche en casa de Tomoyo…**

_**- El enigma que vives ahora es parte de tu destino.**_

**- Sí, y… estoy segura de que lo oí en un lugar antes.**

**- Lo recordarás a su debido tiempo, –** murmuró Kero que ya estaba cayendo bajo el majestuoso poder del sueño otra vez.

Sakura sonrió y lo observó hasta que se quedó dormido.

Se quedó meditando un largo rato acerca de lo que había acontecido ese día.

Kero tenía razón, debía disculparse y esperar a ver que sucedía. En el mejor de los casos, ninguno de los dos sufriría, y en el caso contrario, pues, ella estaría allí para cuando necesitaran hablar con alguien.

Además recordó que había visto a Nakuru y a Syaoran, y en lo bien que se llevaba con él últimamente. Y entonces pensó también en las cartas, en que a pesar de todo, él era su rival. Hizo un conteo, ¿Quién poseería más cartas?

Ella había capturado a lluvia, flor, bosque, ilusión, flote, sueño, espada, niebla, sombra, candado, pequeño, tierra y, esa tarde, grande. Eran trece cartas, sumadas a fuego, brillo, voz y canción, las cuatro cartas que había capturado Eriol. Además, Yue y Nakuru habían capturado a alas, carrera y gemelo. En total, de su lado, había 20 cartas.

Syaoran, sin embargo, había capturado a trueno, disparo, silencio, aro, movimiento, borrar, congelar, creación, burbujas, atravesar, nube, nieve, poder y salto. Aún más que ella, 14 cartas, además de dulce y laberinto, que había capturado Unmei, y viento, lucha y agua, las tres cartas que capturó Naita. 19 cartas poseían ellos, apenas le llevaba una ventaja de una carta.

Quién sabe, quizá él si se convertiría en su nuevo dueño. Quizá para eso se liberaron las cartas, para buscar un nuevo dueño. Se durmió pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Yue y tuvo un sueño muy, muy extraño.

_Estaba sentada en el comedor de su casa, conversando con… Ella misma._

_Sí, la niña que estaba sentada en una silla negra era ella a la edad de once años. Lo único que las diferenciaba, era que la niña que tenía en frente no tenía los brillantes ojos verdes de Sakura, sino una mirada gris, apagada, y las cejas fruncidas que indicaban que estaba muy enojada._

_La otra Sakura le hablaba, pero ella no podía oír lo que decía, sólo la veía mover velozmente los labios y entendía un par de palabras aisladas, como inútil, destino, irrelevante, muerte._

_Sakura se agarraba la cabeza conteniendo un gran dolor, y muchas imágenes interrumpían su sueño. Era la carta bosque, cuyas ramas envolvían el cuerpo sin vida de una persona. La carta espada ensangrentada. El suelo congelado, los árboles en llamas. Un caos interminable._

Y Sakura despertó en su habitación con la ayuda de Kero y Yue. Estaba bañada en sudor, Touya estaba a su lado, tomando su mano fuertemente.

Encima de su pecho yacía una Carta Sakura, se trataba de Sueño, la tomó con ambas manos. Ya la había capturado, ¿por qué estaba allí de vuelta? Debajo de ella se encontraba la carta Dormir. Quizá ella finalmente la había ayudado a descansar. ¿La habría capturado despertando? La cuestión es que ahora llevaba dos cartas de ventaja a Syaoran, eso era bueno. Al menos así lo creía.

Le llevó mucho tiempo convencer a su hermano, a Yukito y a Kero de que estaba bien. Tenía muchos deseos de dormir, y no estaba de humor para charlas. Sin embargo, viéndole el lado positivo, por lo menos ahora Touya le tendría más paciencia para oírla cuando de las disculpas.

Es por eso que cuando despertó, lo primero que hizo fue preparar el desayuno preferido de Touya para llevárselo a la habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, vio a Tomoyo que estaba sentada a su lado en la cama, intentando despertarlo afectuosamente. Al parecer recién llegaba porque aún tenía el abrigo puesto.

**- Hola.** - Dijo Sakura. La sonrisa en la cara de su amiga se desfiguró, ahora parecía asustada.

**- Ho- Hola –** respondió.

**- Oye, yo… Quería disculparme.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Sé que fui un poco atolondrada y cruel y… Espero que puedas entender que sólo estaba preocupada por Touya y no debí decirte todo lo que te dije.**

**- No, yo lo lamento, debí haberte explicado todo mucho antes, es sólo que tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarías.**

Sakura sonrió, observó la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos, había desayuno para dos personas.

**- Por qué no lo despiertas y toman juntos el desayuno.** – Dijo finalmente, aunque le costó mucho tiempo tragarse sus celos para hacerlo.

**- No, Sakura, no es necesario.**

**- Sí, si lo es. Toma** – dijo y le ofreció la bandeja – **Esta es mi disculpa. Te agradecería si se la transmitieras a Touya, me aterra un poco hablar con él.**

**- Yo lo haré, no te preocupes **– sonrió Tomoyo.

Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de si sin hacer mucho ruido y caminó nuevamente hacia la cocina a prepararse algo para ella. Se conformó con un Sándwich de queso y tomate y se sentó en la mesa a hojear una revista mientras lo comía.

Por algún motivo, el hecho de que Tomoyo y su hermano estuvieran en la pieza solos la ponía sumamente incómoda. Decidió que lo mejor sería salir, así que cuando Tsukishiro se despertó, le preguntó si podría tomar su bicicleta.

Estaba andando por el centro, los árboles ya estaban vacíos de hojas, y el cielo estaba gris. Obviamente había llegado el invierno.

Pensaba en todo eso cuando se encontró con Chiharu y Yamazaki

**- ¡Sakura-Chan!** – Exclamó la joven de cabello entrenzado mientras alzaba la mano para saludarla.

Sakura saludó a ambos y les preguntó que hacían por allí.

**- Estábamos comprando unas bolsas de dormir, acabamos de venir de la tienda deportiva y ya tenemos zapatillas nuevas**

**- Las zapatillas deportivas fueron creadas en el siglo II a.C por los griegos, eran utilizadas en las competiciones más importantes y poseían una suela amortiguadora impresionantemente avanzada para la época.**

**- Órale.**

**- Ya no mientas, Takashi. –** Exclamó Chiharu dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza. El joven sólo rió y no habló más

- **¿Así que se van de vacaciones juntos? – **Inquirió Sakura.

**- ¿Vacaciones? No, no. Estamos preparándonos para el viaje de estudios**

**- ¿Viaje de estudios?**

**- ¡No me digas que no sabes nada! El mensaje lo pasaron ayer todo el día por televisión.**

**- Yukito no tiene televisión. – **Se excusó Sakura.

**- Y en la radio.**

**- No estuve mucho en la casa en realidad. –** Se apresuró a decir.

**- Bueno, al parecer, los científicos aún no tienen ni una pista de lo que pudo haber ocurrido en la escuela.**

**- Un evento similar a este se dio en Texas, y estaba causando por extraterrestres que—** Nuevamente Chiharu lo golpeó en la cabeza.

**- Ahora no… -** Le dijo. **- Bueno y entonces el gobierno decidió que para que no perdamos días de clases, lo mejor sería tener clases en otro lugar.**

**- Pero si casi todas las escuelas de Japón están superpobladas.**

**- Exacto, por eso todos los salones harán un viaje de estudios a distintas zonas del Japón. El ministerio ha invertido mucho dinero.**

**- ¿Y a dónde irá nuestro salón?**

**- La verdad no tengo idea** – suspiró Chiharu – Pero viajamos en dos días, y debemos llevar muchas cosas. Mira, anoté todo lo necesario.

Le dio un papel escrito a mano en el que decían muchas cosas que por fortuna ya tenía. Los dos tortolitos se despidieron y Sakura continuó su viaje en bicicleta.

No sabía por qué, pero fue a parar justo a la entrada de la casa de Nakuru.

Estuvo pensando allí detenida un largo rato, cuando la dueña de casa apareció caminando desde la esquina con muchas bolsas llenas de verduras que al parecer le pesaban mucho.

**- Hola Sakura. –** Dijo Nakuru corriendo hacia ella.

**- ¡Hola! – **Exclamó la aludida nerviosa - **¿Quieres que te ayude? – **Nakuru asintió

**- ¿Vienes a ver a Syaoran?**

**- Sí, es por algo de la escuela.**

Entraron juntas a la casa, Syaoran estaba limpiando. Al ver a Sakura se sonrosó.

**- Hola–** dijo

**- Tenemos un viaje de estudios Syaoran. **– Dijo Sakura, - **¿Tú sabías algo?**

**- Mei Lin me lo había comentado, ¿Tú no lo sabías?**

**- No había oído el anuncio.** – Explicó – **Bueno, si entonces ya lo sabías, creo que seguiré con mi paseo.**

**- ¿No quieres quedarte a almorzar?** – dijo Nakuru.

**- Eh, ¿Yo?**

**- Pues, claro, quien más. Syaoran siempre cocina muchísimo y sobra comida. Seguro que contigo podremos terminar el gran guiso que preparó.**

**- No quiero ser ninguna molestia.**

**- No lo serás,** – dijo Syaoran, – **además hace frío, sólo a ti se te ocurre salir a andar en bicicleta en un día como este. Entra, come algo y descansa un poco.**

Sakura no esperó más ofrecimiento que ese y dejó la bicicleta al lado de la entrada. Nakuru la hizo pasar cordialmente y le ofreció que se sentase, mientras que Syaoran cargaba las bolsas hasta la cocina.

- **Por cierto**, – Observó Sakura, - **¿Dónde está Spinel Sun? Hace tiempo que no lo veo.**

**- Él se fue con Eriol, tienen una relación muy fuerte, de seguro lo extrañaría si se quedaba, supongo, – **se apresuró a mentir Nakuru. **– Lo hicimos pasar por un gatito, se ofendió muchísimo **– rió.

Nakuru puso la última copa sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla de la esquina. Por un fugaz momento, Sakura pudo ver su mirada triste y su cara pálida, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, portaba nuevamente una bella sonrisa.

**- ¿Por qué se fue? –** Preguntó curiosa.

Haciendo tiempo antes de responder, la joven acomodó su larga trenza por detrás de su oreja izquierda y tartamudeó un momento. Finalmente, evitando la mirada de Sakura, le dijo:

**- Alguien le pidió que vaya a Inglaterra.**

**- Sí, Tomoyo me dijo algo al respecto. Alguien allí lo necesitaba, ¿Verdad?**

**- No. –** Respondió con sequedad, -** claro que ella te dijo eso, qué más te diría sino—**

En ese momento Syaoran entró a la habitación y puso la mano en el hombro de su amiga. Nakuru lo miró de reojo y suspiró

Sakura observó que su piel estaba más blanca que de costumbre y lucía apagada.

**- Ya, ya, comamos.** – Dijo Nakuru.

Los primeros minutos en la mesa fueron un crudo, largo, e incómodo silencio, hasta que finalmente

**- Ahora entiendo**. – dijo Sakura que había pasado ese tiempo meditando.

Syaoran miró de reojo a Nakuru como diciéndole "_hablaste de más_", y ella a su vez, sólo miró a Sakura sorprendida.

- **Eriol está lejos y tu presencia mágica se debilita. Ayer cuando me salvaste, sentí tu piel sedosa, pero estaba tan agradecida por esa caricia que no presté atención a la fragilidad de tu cuerpo. E inmediatamente después volviste a esta forma. Es por eso que luces pálida, y estuviste enferma. Estás desapareciendo, como le pasó a Yue.**

La mirada de Syaoran cambió de acusadora a una preocupada. Nakuru intentaba evitar la mirada de los dos, pero al parecer, era necesaria una respuesta.

**- Nakuru no es necesario que estés aquí… Es decir, si es por las cartas**, – dijo Sakura. –** Yo me las arreglaré. Corres mucho riesgo.**

**- Fue mi decisión, Sakura, yo sabía el riesgo que corría. Por eso Spinel volvió, pero yo debo quedarme, a proteger a la gente que quiero. – **Nakuru comenzó a llorar.

**- Calma, calma. **– Dijo Syaoran que ahora estaba a su lado dándole suaves palmadas a su espalda e intentado cruzar su mirada con la de ella para transmitirle un poco de confianza.

**- Entonces, **– Sakura se puso de pie, – **sólo hay una opción.**

Cruzó la distancia que las separaba y tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Nakuru, obligándola así a que la mire a los ojos.

**- No puedo hacerlo,** – dijo Nakuru.

**- Sí, si puedes. –** Murmuró Sakura sonriente. **– Estaré bien, te lo prometo.**

**- ¿Qué está pasando? –** Preguntó Syaoran.

Sin embargo ninguna de las dos respondió. El cuerpo de Sakura emanaba una luz púrpura y los ojos de Nakuru retomaban de a poco el brillo que les faltaba.

Cuando las manos de Sakura se desprendieron de su cara, Syaoran pudo ver un hilo de luz estirándose hasta apagarse. El cuerpo de Sakura cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

Despertó unos cuantos minutos más tarde en una habitación que se le hacía familiar. Casualmente, allí era donde Touya le había dado los poderes a Yue. Miró sus manos, buscando allí una respuesta. ¿Acaso había perdido todos sus poderes?

- **¡Despertaste!** – Exclamó Syaoran quien acababa de entrar. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y la ayudó a volver a recostarse – **Estábamos preocupados. Fue muy noble lo que hiciste por ella.**

**- ¿No perdí todos mis poderes, no?**

**- No, sólo que ahora compartes un lazo con Ruby Moon, el mismo que ella comparte con Eriol.**

**- Es decir que si algo le pasa a Eriol, yo podré ser de ayuda para que Ruby Moon esté bien.**

**- Así es, y también tu energía cuida por ella mientras él esté lejos. No había querido decirme nada, sabes. Yo siempre pensé que sólo estaba triste.**

Media hora más tarde, Sakura decidió que era hora de volver a su casa, o mejor dicho a la de Yukito. Tomó la bicicleta, no sin antes ser despedida por un gran abrazo por parte de Nakuru, y comenzó a pedalear.

Cuando llegó a la casa, Tomoyo ya no estaba, así que conversó un rato con su hermano y Yukito y les contó lo que Chiharu le había informado: En dos días su curso comenzaría un viaje de estudios, ya que al parecer, la escuela permanecería cerrada por mucho tiempo.

**- Tomoyo no sabe nada. –** Comentó Touya.

**- La llamaré más tarde y le contaré.**

**- Oh, yo voy a verla para cenar, si quieres se lo digo yo. **– Se ofreció su hermano

**- Claro.**

Yukito miraba a Sakura con complicidad, y ella encontró este gesto reconfortante. Al menos alguien entendía como se sentía. En su cuarto le contó a Kero lo que había sucedido en casa de Nakuru, y él lucía extremadamente enojado al respecto.

Pasó toda la tarde retándola por haber sido tan inconsciente, que ahora su poder mágico estaba un poco más coartado.

Pero Sakura no se arrepentía, lo más importante para ella era que todos estén bien.

Esa noche Yukito se ofreció a acompañar a Sakura a su casa a buscar lo que necesitara para el viaje, y luego de hacer eso fueron por un helado. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Touya ya dormía, y ella agradeció que fuera así.

Los días siguientes pasaron sin ningún sobresalto, Sakura se fue acostumbrando poco a poco a la idea de que su hermano y su amiga estaban en pareja y finalmente dejó de molestarle (aunque cuando hablaba con Yukito, los dos insistían en que algo andaba mal en esa relación).

No volvió a ver a Syaoran, tampoco a Nakuru, pero supo por mensajes de texto que ella se sentía de maravillas. Pasaron la semana preparándose para el viaje.

Yukito había recibido una invitación por parte de su novia a conocer a la familia, aunque le había dicho que lleve amigos, todos estaban invitados. Le dio un poco de pudor invitar a Touya, pero al parecer él había superado todo, así que no habría problema. Como Unmei y Nakuru se quedaban solas (todos los chicos se iban con la escuela de viaje), también las invitó a ellas. El grupo era un poco extraño, sí.

El jueves a la noche, luego de armar cada cual su bolso, Sakura se despidió de su hermano y Yukito (ellos partían muy temprano en la madrugada, antes aún de que ella despertara), y ella se fue a dormir, añorando el día siguiente, cuando volvería a ver a Syaoran.

8888

**Valerie**: Gracias! Si, estaban todos malhumorados el capítulo anterior, pero verás que este Sakura, al menos, se reconcilia con los suyos. Si, Sakura y Syaoran son re lindos y muy amigos ahora, atrás quedaron los rencores del pasado. Igual no es tan grave que le de un besito en la frente a Yukito Sakura, pero es que Syaoran tiene en la cabeza que ella todavía lo quiere entonces se pone mal...Y si, que se haya enojado tanto con Tomoyo es por eso mismo, lo quiere a su hermano y se preocupa (ahora, es lo suficientemente viva para darse cuenta de que no lo quiere a su hermano pero ni sospecha que lo quiere a eriol!). Un beso graaande, y nos leemos prontito.

**Blouson**: Algo se trae, efectivamente, pero qué, hijos míos, qué se trae Unmei? Me confundi cuando conté los capítulos, no es en este, es en el otro xD así que vas a tener que esperar un poquito más. Las historias de Nakuru y Touya y de Eriol y Tomoyo son las más lindas, o será que como la de Sakura y Eriol son inexistentes, me conformo con esas xD El beso, isnisto, se va a hacer rogar. A sonomi no creo que le digan , poruqe tampoco va tan en serio la relación. Capás que sí, quien sabe... Y Sakura tenía derecho a opinar lo que quiera, pero tampoco en tratar así a los demás, decí que Kero le dice la posta :P Un beso y gracias por el review.

**Odisea**: Perdon! Es que estaba ansiosa por subir el capítulo! jeje, pero esta vez te di tiempo de que dejes review =P Me alegra que te hayan parecido interesantes! Y si, Sakura se está haciedno amiga de Syaoran... Lo de Unmei es un gran misterio, misterioso y amisteriado, pero el misterio las mantiene leyendo así que va a continuar xD Ja, sabes que cada vez que poner hombre misterioso me imagino así un tipo con traje y sombrero bombín, fumando una pipa y mirando para los costados jaja, que bonito. Nakuru me da mucha pena, si, porque esta muy enamorada de Touya y el otro no solo no le da atención sino que la aleja y se queja de que ande cerca... Pero bueno, son un poco tercos, los dos creen que así se olvidan de sus miserias. Sakura fue un poco bastante inmadura cuando peleó con Tomoyo, muy cruel, muy cruel, pero bueno, en este capi recapacitó. Mei Lin y Naita son los que mejor la pasaron en todo el fic, siempre juntitos y enamorados (creo que lo hice para que no ande cargoseando tanto con Syaoran) Aunque un poco atolondrados, cuantos años tienen ¿Quince? son bebotes, no pueden irse así a vivir solos. Que bueno que te haya gsutado el relato de la carta pequeño, a mi también me pareció divertido y el abrazo es un avance grande, grande! Gracias por el review, nos leemos prontito!

**Ying Fa:** Si, estresados y malhumorados, pero bueno, así son los adolescentes :P En este capi hacen un conteo de las cartas, y con la carta dormir, creo que 21 a 19, pero no sé bien, ahora me fijo cuando releo el capítulo y lo corrijo xD Sakura y Tomoyo ya se amigaron, no te preocupes... Y con su hermano que se le enojó mucho también. Y el tobogán empezó siendo divertido, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que se podía hacer torta al caer le agarró como miedito xD GRacias por el review, muy lindo! nos leemos prontito...


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18:

_- ¡No! No lo estás. Simplemente usas esta relación como una excusa para evitar enfrentarte a eso a lo que temes tanto…_

_- ¿Enfrentarme a qué?_

_- Al amor que sólo alguien que te complete puede darte._

El viernes por la mañana, los alumnos del colegio Tomoeda se encontraron en la estación de ómnibus. Todo era un gran caos, ya de por sí la Estación siempre fue un lugar lleno de personas, y mucho más ahora que las 500 personas del colegio estaban allí. Encontrar a los compañeros de salón fue un arduo trabajo, y cuando finalmente lo hicieron, fue otro problema encontrar cual sería el profesor que los acompañaría.

Finalmente, el curso de Sakura viajaría a la región de Tohoku junto a otros dos cursos, aunque estos harían un recorrido distinto. Irían con cuatro profesores, entre ellos uno de literatura, uno de inglés, la profesora de artes y una instructora de educación física.

Sakura se preguntó si su hermano ya habría llegado, habían partido unas horas antes a la Isla Yakushima, pero ella no sabía donde quedaba. Subieron al colectivo, Sakura y Tomoyo se sentaron con sus amigas Naoko, Rika y Chiharu y el novio de esta, Yamazaki. Más alejados, iban Naita, Mei Lin y Syaoran (los primeros procuraban no besarse mucho para no incomodarlo).

Luego de observar el folleto que le habían dado, Sakura preguntó:

**- ¿Alguno de ustedes estuvo alguna vez allí?**

**- ¡Yo! –** Dijo Naoko. Al oír eso, varios de los alumnos que estaban más cerca se dieron vuelta a observarla

**- ¿Y cómo es?** – Preguntó Tomoyo.

**- Pues la verdad yo solo conozco la ciudad de Miyako, desde allí es desde donde se puede ir un Parque Nacional.**

- **¡Apuesto a que nos llevarán allí!** – Dijo una entusiasta voz que Sakura no pudo reconocer.

**- ¿Es un lugar bello?** – preguntó Rika.

**- Claro que sí, es un parque marino, a las costas de Rikuchu. Pero Miyako está a dos horas de Morioka, y para llegar allí faltan todavía unas seis horas en colectivo**

**- Viajaremos todo el día **– suspiró Mei Lin y se dejó caer en su asiento (se había levantado para oír el relato de Naoko).

**- ¿Quieres jugar cartas? –** Le preguntó Naita, ella asintió, y pronto Yamazaki y Chiharu se sumaron al juego.

Sakura y Tomoyo pronto abandonaron la conversación con Naoko para poder hablar un poco en privado, no ahondaron mucho en el tema de el noviazgo con Touya, pero si se refirieron al joven con dulzura. Finalmente, terminaron hablando de las cartas, y Sakura le comentó lo que había sucedido con Nakuru.

**- Pero eso consumirá mucha de tu energía, Sakura-Chan.**

**- Lo viste, ella me da la razón.** – Dijo una voz proveniente del bolsillo del gran saco de Sakura.

**- ¡Kero!**

Muchos alumnos voltearon a ver que sucedía, pero las dos chicas hicieron como si no supieran que pasaba, y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Sakura comenzó a retar entre murmullos al pequeño leoncito.

**- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Todos se iban, no iba a quedarme solo. ¿Y qué cuando me desabasteciera?**

El colectivo hizo su primera parada en la ciudad de Tokio. No permanecieron mucho tiempo allí, sólo caminaron unas cinco cuadras desde la estación de ómnibus hasta la de trenes. Allí, accedieron a la red shinkansen (una red ferroviaria de alta velocidad, sí, el tren bala) en la que, se les informó, viajarían hasta Sendai, que estaba a dos horas.

El viaje, aunque largo, era mucho más corto del que esperaban los jóvenes, y seguramente mucho más cómodo.

Cuando llegaron, los docentes les contaron que harían un recorrido que les llevaría toda la tarde, así que lo mejor sería dejar todo en el hotel y vestirse cómodamente.

La ciudad era realmente bella y estaba decorada por numerosos árboles. Al parecer, una nevada había arremetido contra la ciudad últimamente, porque las copas estaban blancas.

Los chicos caminaron un largo rato hasta arribar a un pequeño local frente a una plaza. Allí bebieron y comieron para reponer energías y continuaron caminando. Sakura fue la que gastó más dinero, puesto que Kero estaba más hambriento que de costumbre

Las profesoras comentaban datos históricos muy importantes, pero ninguno de los alumnos escuchaba. No sólo los distraían las historias de Yamazaki (que eran mucho más interesantes) sino que además, el lugar era tan hermoso que no dejaba lugar para pensar en otra cosa.

**- Oyeron eso,** – les dijo Naoko, – **¡Iremos al Monte Zao!**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?-** preguntó Sakura.

**- ¡Ahora! Deberían prestar atención a las profesoras, están contando cosas realmente magníficas.**

Como Naoko dijo, los alumnos no tardaron en volver a subir a un colectivo, pero esta vez el viaje llevó tan sólo una hora.

Mientras hacían el recorrido que llevaba hasta la cumbre del volcán inactivo, el profesor de Literatura continuaba explicando lo que irían a ver.

**- En el cráter**, – decía, **- se encuentra un lago que cambia de color varias veces al día de acuerdo a los cambios en el ángulo de la luz solar.**

**- Seguramente muchos de ustedes sentirán una fuerte inspiración al verlo,** – comentó la profesora Sakuhin, de arte.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la cima, la profesora de educación física comenzó a correr al grito de "Carrera" y todos los alumnos la siguieron, más por diversión que por obediencia.

La vista era realmente hermosa. No sólo el cráter se mostraba naturalmente bello, sino que también los árboles escarchados del paisaje lo hacían muchísimo más hermoso.

Sakura estiró los brazos y empezó a girar feliz, pero en sus vueltas fue a chocar con Syaoran y los dos cayeron al suelo

**- Tengan cuidado** – dijo la profesora y los ayudó a levantarse.

**- Lo siento. **– Se disculpó Sakura.

**- No te preocupes, estoy bien – **respondió él sonrosado.

Estuvieron hasta el atardecer allí, haciendo diferentes tareas que consistían más que nada en observar el lugar, y luego volvieron a la ciudad para cenar en el hotel. Las chicas, entusiasmadas, decidieron que aprovecharían los baños termales y se relajarían un poco.

Al día siguiente, luego de dar otro paseo por la ciudad, viajaron a Matsushima que estaba a unos 30 kilómetros de allí.

**- Esto es simplemente hermoso** – exclamó Sakura inspirada por la vista que se le era ofrecida.

Matsushima es una bahía con 260 pequeños islotes cubiertos de pinos, que se extendían majestuosamente frente a ellos. La profesora los dejó que caminaran por donde quisieran, se encontrarían allí luego de tres horas.

Algunos alumnos decidieron tomar el ferry para recorrer las islas, mientras que otros optaron por quedarse en la costa a jugar fútbol.

El equipo de fútbol insistió tanto que Syaoran debió quedarse a jugar con ellos, mientras que Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu, y Yamazaki fueron en el primer turno del Ferry. Naoko y Rika habían ido al templo Zuigan Ji ya que al parecer este era un lugar cargado de historia, como había dicho la joven de anteojos. Mei Lin y Naita simplemente habían desaparecido del mapa.

El ferry estaba arribando a la primera isla, cuando una insoportable tormenta de lluvia se desató.

**- Disculpen los inconvenientes** – dijo una voz por el megáfono – **Pero se ha desatado una tormenta e intentaremos unas maniobras para el arribo. Se les recomienda que permanezcan sentados y aferrados a los apoyabrazos. Muchas gracias.**

Los alumnos que estaban en el ferry se miraron unos a otros nerviosos, pero cuando Tomoyo intentó cruzar miradas con Sakura, le sorprendió que esta luciera tan concentrada.

**- Es una carta** – Le murmuró la joven al oído.

Tomoyo lucía más preocupada que antes, pero aún así ayudo a su amiga a escapar hasta la parte exterior sin ser vista, y se quedó a vigilar que nadie subiera.

Sakura miró a ambos lados antes de hacer algo, debía estar segura de que nadie estuviera presente. Entonces, convocó a su llave y miró al cielo.

Una pequeña niña de cabellos ensortijados y apariencia gris, se concentraba, y de ella se emanaba una luz azul que se convertían en nubes de tormenta.

**- Se trata de la carta Tormenta, Sakura** – le dijo Kero

**- ¿Qué debo hacer?**

**- Un ataque certero al centro de la tormenta servirá para detener los poderes de la carta, y podrás capturarla.**

akura convocó a la carta del Trueno, y un gran lobo de electricidad subió hasta arremeter contra la Carta.

**- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Sakura!**

Tormenta volvió a su forma natural, y así también lo hizo Trueno. Sakura bajó las escaleras a la vez que el clima volvía a la normalidad.

**- ¿Estás bien? **– le preguntó Tomoyo

**- Sí, no fue nada…**

Después de eso, aunque el ferry había continuado su viaje, y pronto llegaron, Sakura no pudo poner mayor atención a las islas. Al parecer las cartas no consideraban que el hecho de que hubiera casi cien personas en ese ferry un impedimento para atacar.

Cuando llegaron al muelle, Syaoran las esperaba inquieto. Corrió hacia ellas y les dijo que había sentido la presencia de la carta.

**- No fue mayor problema capturarla, –** comentó la niña, **– sin embargo no deja de preocuparme como están actuando.**

**- He sentido otra presencia,** – dijo Syaoran, **– pero no logro definir que carta es ni donde esta actuando.**

**- Ahora que lo dices,** – comentó Sakura, **– yo he sentido también una presencia acompañándonos, y esta sensación no se fue después de que capturamos la carta.**

El viaje fue abrumador: Unmei y Nakuru peleaban por cada pequeño detalle (incluyendo cosas como si la leche que les daban era común o descremada).

Sin embargo, al ser este bastante largo, finalmente desistieron y optaron por ignorarse. Parecían hasta haber acordado turnos para hablar con Touya y así no discutir casi nunca.

Este muchacho, sin embargo, parecía querer evitar la conversación con cualquiera de ellas, e intentaba encontrar consuelo en la mirada de su amigo Tsukishiro, pero este reía divertido y lo ignoraba.

**- Veo que te has mejorado de tu gripe, Akisuki. –** Comentó Yukito intentando romper un incómodo silencio.

- Sí, debo admitir que estaba bastante débil.

**- La carga emocional, **– se apresuró a decir el joven,** – Eriol se fue y supongo que fue algo psicosomático.**

Touya miró de reojo a su amigo, pero este no le prestó atención.

**- ¿Acaso Sakura no se los contó**? – Inquirió Nakuru.

**- ¿Contarnos qué? –** Preguntó el hermano.

Yukito y Unmei escuchaban interesados la conversación.

**- Bueno, tenías un poco de razón en que al Eriol irse esto me debilitó un poco**- explicó la muchacha. **– Pero no psicológicamente, sino que, al estar el muy lejos… Pues, estaba recibiendo menos energía mágica y eso me ponía en un lugar más frágil.**

**- ¿Y qué tiene Sakura que ver con esto? –** Preguntó Touya nervioso.

**- Ella me ofreció un poco de su magia, y ahora comparte el lazo que yo comparto con Eriol.**

Una increíble discusión se desató, por un lado, Touya que decía que había sido una terrible decisión, que no era el mejor momento para andar dividiendo su magia.

Por otro lado, Nakuru aseguraba que esto no afectaba a los poderes mágicos de Sakura, y Yukito acordaba con ella.

**- La magia de Sakura no tiene que ver sólo con sus habilidades, - **sancionó Tsukishiro mirando fijamente a Touya, –**también con su preocupación por los demás y el amor que siente hacia ellos.**

Unos minutos después, llegaron finalmente a Kagoshima. Mientras Tsukishiro hacía unos llamados telefónicos, Unmei, Nakuru y Touya observaban una muestra de fotografías que era expuesta en un salón en la Terminal de ómnibus sin hablar mucho al respecto del nuevo lazo formado entre Ruby Moon y Sakura.

Cuando salió del locutorio, Yukito condujo a sus amigos durante unas cuadras, hasta que se detuvieron a esperar un ómnibus de línea. Bajaron en un barrio de alta sociedad, y Tsukishiro les explicó que allí vivían los padres de su novia.

**- Oye, pero tú sí que no pierdes tiempo** – dijo Nakuru mientras le daba codazos y guiñaba el ojo a Unmei y Touya.

La incredulidad reflejada en el rostro de Unmei demostró una vez más que era inmune a los encantos de aquella muchacha, mientras que Touya se mostró bastante vulnerable y evitó la mirada para concentrarse en un gato que pasaba por allí.

Casualmente, una joven de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros salió de la casa que observaban los cuatro amigos, y alzó al gatito. Miró a Touya, que era el que tenía más cerca y su cara se consternó.

- **Yo a ti te conozco de algún lado**. – Dijo él.

La chica escandalizada buscó alrededor en busca de una explicación y se encontró con la sonrisa sincera de Tsukishiro

**- Nabiki-Chan,** – dijo él, – **no esperaba verte hasta dentro de un rato.**

La joven se sonrosó y miró a Touya dedicándole una última mirada asesina.

**- Pasen, por favor.-** Dijo, y luego, dirigiéndose a Yukito agregó - **supongo que tú eras la visita que esperaba mi padre. ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? – **La mujer se agarró del brazo de él, quien respondió dándole un beso en la frente.

**- Cosas de hombres – **Le dijo.

La casa tenía dos pisos y cada habitación una extensión mínima de cinco metros cuadrados. No había muchos muebles, pero en cambio sí muchos cuadros.

-** Avísale a mi padre que su invitado ha llegado, **– dijo Nabiki a una mucama que estaba limpiando la mesa. - **¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?**

Ninguna de las chicas se atrevió a pedir nada porque aquella muchacha lucía muy enojada, y Touya no estaba muy sediento en ese momento. Al parecer, no había sido como Tsukishiro afirmó, que Nabiki lo había invitado, de alguna manera, él había ido a parar a conocer a su padre, sin que ella supiera nada.

**- Señor Tsukishiro.** – Dijo la misma mucama con la que antes había hablado Nabiki. –** Harutsuki lo está esperando.**

Se despidió de sus amigos y caminó hacia un pasillo que se perdía a la derecha.

-** Lamento mi falta de cortesía, – **se disculpó la joven rubia.** – Mi nombre es Nabiki Harutsuki.**

**- Yo soy Unmei Junjo.**

**- Mi nombre es Nakuru Akisuki.**

**- Yo soy—**

**- Ya sé quien eres. –** dijo la chica dedicándole otra de sus miradas de odio.

**- ¡Tú eres la niña que estaba en la casa de Yuki la noche que fui a visitarlo!** – Recapituló Touya.

**- No soy una niña**. – Estableció ella muy firmemente. **– Y sí, aquella soy yo.**

**- Yukito habla mucho de ti, **– confesó el muchacho.

La joven se sonroso, y desde ese momento, empezó a tratar a Touya como a los demás. Unos minutos después, Tsukishiro salió acompañado por un señor cuya edad rondaría en los 50 años. Tenía el pelo canoso y una barba que nacía desde sus patillas. Sus ojos eran grises, y tenía un lunar gigante en la mejilla izquierda (del que Nakuru se reía por lo bajo cada vez que se daba la ocasión).

**- Él es Kotori Harutsuki,** – explicó Yukito, – **el padre de Nabiki. Se ofreció a llevarnos a conocer la isla de Yakushima. Si no les molesta, podremos ir mañana por la mañana, después de que descansemos del largo viaje.**

Como nadie se opuso, decidieron que se distenderían el resto de la tarde. Faltaban tres horas para el almuerzo, y Unmei y Nakuru las aprovecharon para ir de compras, habían visto desde el ómnibus algunas tiendas con ropa muy bonita.

Touya, por su parte, para evitar tener que presenciar las peleas entre las dos, decidió quedarse a compartir tiempo con Nabiki, Yukito y el Señor Harutsuki.

Escuchando la conversación comprendió que Nabiki estudiaba en la universidad de Tomoeda pero que al irle un poco mal, la última semana había vuelto a vivir a Kagoshima con su familia.

**- Aunque ahora **– había comentado su padre mirando a Tsukishiro – **no dudo que desee volver a Tomoeda.**

Las dos invitadas llegaron justo a la hora del almuerzo, cargaban tres bolsas cada una, y los gritos de sus discusiones se oían desde el comedor. Cada una se sentó a un lado de Touya, mientras que enfrentados a ellos se encontraban Yukito y Nabiki.

Por la tarde, el joven Kinomoto prefirió pasar la tarde con las dos muchachas, pese a lo que esto significaba, para dejar a Yukito solo con Nabiki.

- **¿Por qué no vamos a comprar unos presentes? **– dijo Unmei – Querría llevarle un recuerdo a Naita y Mei Lin…

**- Sí, es una buena idea. Sakura nunca vino aquí y seguramente le agradaría.**

**- Quizás encuentre algún tipo de coso antiguo con significado complicado,** – murmuró Nakuru moviendo las manos como si estuviera tocando algún artefacto. – **Estoy segura de que Syaoran lo apreciará.**

**- Ahora eres muy amiga de ese mocoso, eh.**

**- Ah, no lo llames así. Sólo dices eso porque estás celoso.**

**- ¿Celoso? ¿De ti? No, debe quedar bien claro que yo estoy con Tomoyo y—**

Estas palabras hirieron a Nakuru quien cerró los ojos como intentando evitar un impacto. Luego, un poco más tranquila, continuo hablando:

**- Me refería a que estabas celoso por tu hermana – **explicó.

Unmei observaba confusa como las mejillas de Touya se teñían de rojo, y como él intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse sin lograr mayores resultados.

Siguieron caminando y se detuvieron en una tienda de cachivaches. Unmei estaba fascinada con una estatuilla de un guerrero. Un rótulo debajo de él signaba: el que su familia dejó. Lo compró sin dudarlo, y observó alrededor.

Nakuru parecía un poco confundida, y no sabía que regalarle a Syaoran. Su mirada recorría el mostrador en donde estaban las pequeñas estatuillas, unas postales, y unos simpáticos muñecos que representaban la fauna de la zona.

Touya, por su parte, estaba sosteniendo unos listones con la vista perdida.

**- ¿En qué piensas?-** Inquirió Unmei.

**- En las cartas.**

**- ¿Y qué piensas de ellas?**

**- Nada en realidad, sólo estaba recordando todo lo que pasó en este último tiempo.** – Volvió a mirar el listón que tenía en la mano

**- Tu hermana no tiene el pelo largo.**

**- Lo sé, es sólo que una vez le regalé un listón a una de las cartas. Espejo. Ella siempre ayudaba a mi hermana… Y me cuesta creer que ahora esté en otro bando, que vaya a atacarla.**

Unmei lo observó y sonrió, pero lucía tan triste que en vez de reconfortarlo, lo preocupó un poco más.

**- Creo que voy a llevar dos de estos para Mei-Chan. –** Dijo para aliviar la situación, y luego de descolgarlos, fue al mostrador a pagar.

Salieron de la tienda, y nuevamente, Nakuru estaba abarrotada de bolsas. No sólo llevaba cuatro estatuillas, sino también varias postales, un adorno con forma de cedro japonés, otro con la forma de un monumento, y muchas otras cosas curiosas como un osito al que al apretarle la cabeza comenzaba a rascarse el ombligo.

Touya y Unmei suponían que muchos de esos no eran regalos para Syaoran sino que quedarían en poder de la aniñada Nakuru. El resto del día pasó volando, y ellos tres se fueron a dormir muy temprano, aunque Yukito se quedó despierto, hablando todavía con Nabiki.

Al día siguiente, cuando los despertaron a las 6 de la mañana, el señor Harutsuki los condujo por la puerta trasera a su gran jardín. Era impresionante el terreno que se expandía frente a ellos. Al final de todo había un pequeño portón que se habría directamente a la ruta. Se subieron a un Jeep y condujeron hasta un aeropuerto privado.

Al parecer, el padre de Nabiki era un piloto de vuelo, por lo que fue él quien los llevó directamente a la isla de Yakushima. Cuando llegaron, apenas en media hora, él prefirió quedarse a conversar con quienes trabajaban allí, mientras que los cinco jóvenes comenzaron a recorrer la zona.

Nabiki sabía mucho del lugar:

**- Esta isla posee una flora muy rica, más adelante podremos ver especimenes del cedro japonés que sólo crece aquí.**

Luego de una larga caminata, finalmente arribaron a donde los llevaba Nabiki y observaron, sorprendidos, la hermosa vegetación del lugar.

Nakuru corría por todos lados sumida en un inmenso placer, acariciaba los árboles y canturreaba como una niña. Finalmente dio con uno de los cedros japoneses de los que tanto había hablado Nabiki.

Ella le explicaba distintos datos sobre el árbol, pero Touya no la escuchaba, estaba demasiado concentrado observando la sonrisa en el perfil de Nakuru. Sin embargo, cuando ella giró la cabeza para verlo, él empezó a caminar evitando su mirada.

**- Que extraño. ¿Qué creen que sea eso que hay allí? – **Dijo Nabiki señalando un círculo marrón en la lejanía.

Los jóvenes caminaron hacia allí con cuidado para no tropezar, y al llegar observaron que se trataba de un gran círculo de arenas movedizas.

**- ¿Esto es común aquí?** – preguntó Yukito, que ya sabía cual sería la respuesta.

**- Nunca había visto algo así. – **Respondió Nabiki. Se aproximó un poco más, pese a que Yukito le pedía que tenga cuidad, y velozmente estas arenas movedizas se expandieron y atraparon la pierna de la joven.

**- ¡Nabiki!** – Gritó su novio preocupado.

Poco a poco ella estaba siendo tragada por la tierra. Ninguno sabía bien que hacer, era una carta Sakura, pero ¿Qué podían hacer estando Nabiki presente?

**- Lo más importante ahora es que ella esté bien. –** Respondió Yukito a la pregunta que nadie había formulado. Yue apareció en el lugar de él y miró a la carta. Nabiki lo miraba sorprendida, y por un momento sus gritos de auxilio se acallaron.

**- Debemos detenerla, antes de que sea tarde - **Anunció Ruby Moon. Ella voló hacia donde estaba Nabiki e intentó salvarla, pero esto sólo logro enterrarla más.

**- Hay que capturar la carta, **– dijo Touya, **- deberíamos congelarla, y así sería más fácil.**

**- Si el agua arremetiera contra esa arena, podría congelarla. **– agregó Yue.

**- Eso puede solucionarse. –** Unmei hizo un dibujo en el suelo y sacó unas hierbas del bolsillo que dispuso en un lugar específico.

Luego murmuró las palabras adecuadas y un fuerte chaparrón sucedió sobre la isla. Las grandes gotas de agua pronto hicieron más líquida a la carta arena y sólo bastó con una daga helada de Yue para que estuviera totalmente congelada.

Arena volvió a su forma de Carta Sakura y fue a parar a manos de Unmei. Yue la miró resentido.

Nabiki yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Temblaba de frío, su cuerpo estaba totalmente mojado. Mientras Yukito retornaba, Unmei le brindó calor a través de un hechizo sanador.

**- Puedo borrar su memoria. –** Se ofreció también.

**- No –** Dijo el joven mientras se acomodaba los anteojos nervioso – **Es hora de que Nabiki entienda algunas cosas de mí.**

Touya miró a su amigo y le ofreció su chaqueta para que abrigara a Nabiki, mientras caminaban de vuelta al aeropuerto.

Los alumnos de la escuela de Tomoeda pasaron el fin de semana completo en Sendai, y el lunes por la mañana retomaron el viaje. El próximo destino era la ciudad de Hiraizumi. Los profesores insistieron en que hicieran una bitácora con todo lo que sucedía, y no ahorraron en explicaciones y consignas de deberes.

La mayoría de los jóvenes, sin embargo, aprovechaban esto como unas vacaciones con sus compañeros y no le prestaban la seriedad que requería.

Esa noche en el hotel, Tomoyo, Naita, Mei Lin, Syaoran y Sakura se apartaron un momento de sus compañeros.

**- Creí sentir una presencia,** – afirmó Naita, –** pero nunca creí que se tratara de Tormenta.**

**- Lo peor es que sabemos que hay otra carta siguiéndonos, pero no logramos identificar cual es, ni cuando aparecerá. **– Suspiró Sakura

**- Bueno, al parecer vamos a tener que pensar para que no nos tome de improviso**. – El consejo de Mei Lin era muy diferente al de Tomoyo -** ¿Cuáles son las cartas que aún no capturamos?**

**- Bueno, falta Cambio, Arena, – **comenzó Syaoran, –** Espejo ¿Cuál más?**

**- Luz y Oscuridad, Tiempo, Regreso. Bueno, Tormenta la capturamos, oh ¡Y…! – **Sakura se calló de golpe.

**- ¿No son esas todas? – **Preguntó Naita.

**- Sí, sí, esas... Son todas.- **Dijo evitando la mirada de Syaoran.

Pasaron el resto de la noche planeando como capturarían las cartas dependiendo de cual fuera la que se presentara, y ninguna de ellas significaba ningún riesgo mayor.

Tanto Regreso como Cambio eran fáciles de capturar una vez que hacían uso de su magia sobre alguna persona. Espejo era bastante dócil también. Luz y Oscuridad tampoco eran mayor problema.

Estaban seguros de que no se trataba de la carta Tiempo, porque Sakura, Naita o Syaoran lo hubiesen notado, y en caso de que fuera Arena, pues podría utilizar la carta agua y congelar, como lo había hecho en la ocasión anterior que necesitó capturarla.

En Yakushima, esa misma noche, el ambiente en la casa que había amanecido muy alegre se había tornado bastante tenso.

Tsukishiro había hablado con Nabiki, pero a ella se le dificultaba un poco creer todo lo que él le decía, pese a que las muestras de todo esto eran obvias.

Unmei, Nakuru y Touya intentaban permanecer fuera del debate y habían ido a la sala de juegos que estaba en el segundo piso. Estaban jugando al pool con el Señor Harutsuki, cuando Touya decidió que estaba un poco cansado y que iría a la terraza a tomar aire.

Nakuru lo observó hasta que se retiró, y poco tiempo después, se excusó también y bajó a las habitaciones para descansar. Luego, la imitó el padre de Nabiki.

Unmei, preocupada, subió las escaleras en busca de Touya

**- Ya todos se fueron a dormir, **– le dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él.

**- Puedes ir si quieres, yo iré más tarde.**

La vista desde esa terraza era hermosa. El barrio no tenía mucha iluminación, por lo que las estrellas brillaban como si las estuvieran viendo desde el campo. Además, el tanque reflejaba la luz de la luna y embellecía el jardín.

**- Fue muy valiente por parte de Tsukishiro explicarle todo a Nabiki, ¿No crees? –** dijo Unmei mientras reposaba sus manos en las barandas.

**- Yuki es muy sensato y maduro.**

**- Es una apreciación muy acertada. Quizás deberías aprender un poco de él ¿No te parece?**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?**

**- Tú no estás enamorado de Tomoyo, Touya.**

**- ¿Otra vez? –** Resopló indignado. -** Tuve que escucharlo de Yukito ¿y ahora de ti?**

**- Quizás si realmente prestaras atención a lo que decimos.**

**- ¡Es mi problema si estoy enamorado o no! Y de todas formas, sí lo estoy.**

**- ¡No! No lo estás. Simplemente usas esta relación como una excusa para evitar enfrentarte a eso a lo que temes tanto…**

**- ¿Enfrentarme a qué?**

**- Al amor que sólo alguien que te complete puede darte.**

**- ¡El amor que me brinda Tomoyo!**

**- No seas necio –** le dijo Unmei mientras acariciaba su rostro, sus ojos reflejaban una eterna tristeza – **No seas necio. No debes jugar con los sentimientos… No terminará en nada que sea bueno.**

Touya corrió el rostro bruscamente y tomó a Unmei por las muñecas, observó su mirada atemorizada y finalmente dictaminó.

**- Cuando te conocí por primera vez, sentí que me recordabas a alguien, a Yukito. Por tu sonrisa, por tu forma de ser… Pero veo en tus ojos que no es él a quien me recuerdas**

Unmei suspiró entristecida y evitó su mirada. Él la soltó y ella dio unos pasos alejándose.

**- No, tú no debes saber. – **Le dijo, y sacó una de las perlas con las que había echado un conjuro sobre Mei Lin y Naita e hizo lo mismo con Touya.

**- Tú no debes saber, no ahora, pero pronto.**

Bajó las escaleras cargando con el cuerpo inconsciente de Touya, y cuando llegó a la planta baja lo recostó en el sillón, con ayuda de Tsukishiro. Nakuru acababa de levantarse para tomar algo, y al ver a Touya así se preocupó muchísimo

**- Cuando subí a la terraza lo encontré, –** explicó Unmei, **– debe haberse desmayado.**

Yukito la miró con gran duda.

**- Luego de todo lo que pasó hoy… –** Dijo Nabiki **– lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar.**

**- Nosotros nos quedaremos despiertos otro rato** – dijo Tsukishiro **– pueden ir a dormir.**

Unmei aceptó la propuesta, pero Nakuru, en cambió se quedó con la excusa de que quería ver televisión.

Una hora después, él comenzó a despertarse. Cuando Nakuru lo notó, pretendió estar dormida para no tener que dar explicaciones

**- ¿Qué pasó?** - Pregunto Touya al abrir los ojos.

**- Sufriste un desmayo, **– le explicó Nabiki. – **Te prepararé algo para comer, por si es la presión.**

La joven se perdió en la cocina, y Touya y Yukito se miraron.

**- ¿Pudiste resolver todo con ella?**

**- Está un poco preocupada, y sorprendida. Pero creo que entiende, y que todo irá bien de aquí en adelante.**

**- Que bueno. -** El joven Kinomoto miró a la, supuestamente, durmiente Nakuru -** Debo admitir que se ve linda mientras duerme.**

Yukito respondió con una sabia sonrisa.

**- Es mucho menos escandalosa.- **Continuó Touya.

Nabiki volvió con un sánguche de Tomate que Touya comió de un bocado. Esto le abrió el apetito a Yukito, por lo que fue nuevamente con Nabiki a la cocina.

Touya se levantó y observó a Nakuru nuevamente, miró alrededor, y como no había nadie, la alzó en sus brazos y caminó con ella hacia donde estaban las habitaciones.

Abrió la puerta de la que compartían ella y Unmei y la depositó en la cama, vestida. La cubrió con una sábana y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

**- Gracias por cuidarme –** murmuró antes de irse.

Desafortunadamente, Nakuru estaba realmente dormida cuando esto sucedió, y la única que presenció ese gesto fue Unmei.

8888

**BUENAS SALENAS, CRONOPIO CRONOPIO. Anda para el tuje el teclado de este ciber, disculpen si escrbo mal. No respondoo rev xq me cuesta un guevo escribir y no etngo mucho dinerin, pero anden bonito y gracias, muy lindos sus cometnarios. El proximo capi lo subo en una compu con mas onda! besos grandes!**


	20. Capítulo 19

Fe de erratas: el capítulo anterior estaba mal corregido, bah, pense que lo había corregido y se ve que no era así... Sakura no puede usar la carta trueno porque no la tiene! la tiene Syaoran... Pero bueno, imaginen que uso otra xD Y sí, faltaban separadores entre la parte de los críos y la de los viejos, pero bueno, perdon... En serio pensé que lo había subido actualizado y se ve que no... este capi lo voy a revisar bien para que quede bonito. Lean, lean:

Capítulo 19

_Sé que todas esas mentiras que me dijiste como si las sintieras, realmente deseabas poder decírselas a él… Y creo que deberías hacerlo._

Al día siguiente, recorrieron la ciudad todo el día. Pero la mejor parte fue al anochecer, cuando se sentaron todos en las mesas del comedor y observaron con gran apetito como los mozos traían la comida.

**- ¡Tengo tanta hambre! –** Exclamó Sakura.

Tomoyo la miró y sonrió.

**- ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales Kinomoto? **– suspiró Mei Lin mientras miraba con deseo la comida que llevaban los mozos hacia otras mesas.

**- No seas mala –** Dijo Naita y besó su mejilla.

El mozo estaba aproximándose hacia la mesa de ellos con cuatro platos bien provistos de pasta cuando se cortó la luz.

Todo se volvió profundamente negro y un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Sakura, ya había vivido una experiencia similar y sabía que era consecuencia de una Carta.

- **¿Por qué siempre es oscuridad? -** se lamentó Sakura, – **si le temo tanto, tanto…**

**- Quizás es por eso mismo, pequeña Sakura. **– Dijo la voz de la carta que le era tan familiar.

**- No quiero pasar por esto de nuevo, quiero estar con Tomoyo, y Mei Lin, y… Syaoran. Déjame verlos de nuevo.**

**- ¿Por qué me temes? ¿Acaso alguna vez te hice daño?**

**- No, pero las otras cartas tampoco habían sido tan violentas en otras ocasiones y sin embargo últimamente…**

**- Pero hay una diferencia primordial entre las otras cartas y yo… ¿Tienes alguna idea de cual es?**

**- No.**

**- Quizás entonces no estás lista para ver a tus amigos de nuevo.**

Esta idea atemorizó aún más a Sakura. Abrazó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, debía salir de aquella situación pronto, quería hacerlo, pero por qué.

Se preguntó que sería de sus amigos en ese momento, y recordó las palabras de Kero una vez, que le había dicho que el poder de Oscuridad sólo afecta a quienes poseen magia.

Quizás, entonces, ni Mei Lin ni Tomoyo notaran la presencia de la carta. Y sin embargo, estaba preocupada por Naita y Syaoran, por este último especialmente.

¿Acaso esta carta estuviera lastimándolo como lo habían hecho Disparo, y Tierra?

Sabía que la carta de la Oscuridad era una de las más poderosas de las cartas, y si ese poder fuera destinado para hacer daño... No quería siquiera pensarlo.

Sin embargo, la carta había negado que fuera de temer.

¿Cuál sería esa diferencia primordial de la que hablaba?

Intentando recordar tiempos pasados, Sakura desembocó en aquella obra teatral, en la que Oscuridad había irrumpido. Allí había logrado vencerla al reconocer la luz que emanaba su cuerpo.

Miró sus manos y se encontró con una gran claridad que emanaba de ella, Luz dijo que siempre había estado con ella desde que encontró el libro de Clow. Sin embargo, al parecer esta vez no bastaba con eso para capturar la carta.

**- Quizás la diferencia es**, - dijo Sakura, - **que tu poder no es un poder físico, o de ataque.**

**- ¿Y cual consideras que es mi poder entonces?**

**- Tú siempre me ayudaste a reflexionar, con ayuda de luz.**

La figura de Oscuridad finalmente se presentó ante ella, y acarició con su piel grisácea la cara de Sakura.

**- Entonces, meditemos, pequeña Sakura. ¿Qué fue lo primero que dijiste cuando me mostré ante ti?**

**- Dije… Dije que tenía miedo.**

**- ¿Me temías a mi?**

**- No, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a mis amigos si decidías lastimarlos.**

**- ¿Cómo puede la oscuridad lastimar a alguien?**

**- La oscuridad, **– Sakura cerró los ojos y estos se inundaron de lágrimas, - **cuando estás solo no hay más que oscuridad.**

**- ¿Temías que tus amigos se queden solos?**

Sakura asintió mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

**- ¿Eso es todo? –** Inquirió Oscuridad preocupada.

**- Tenía mucho miedo de que le pasara algo a Syaoran. Nunca me perdonaría que le sucediera algo por mi culpa.**

**- ¿Tu culpa?**

**- Sí, es mi culpa. Las cartas se revelaron por algo que hice mal y… Y ahora están atacando a muchas personas, y a mis seres queridos.**

**- ¿De qué sirve que ataquen a tantas personas?**

**- Supongo que intentan hacerme entender algo, **– dijo Sakura recordando las palabras de Yue, –** pero yo no…**

**- ¿Te has detenido a pensar en eso? ¿Por qué las cartas querrían decirte algo?**

**- Porque ellas… Porque ellas podrían desaparecer.**

**- ¿Y qué pondría en peligro a una carta?**

Sakura suspiró, no lo sabía. Había pensado en eso día y noche, pero aún no entendía que era.

- **Quizá yo hice algo mal.**

**- No te pregunté eso, Sakura, ¿Qué pondría en peligro la existencia de algo?**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- Imagínate, – **intentó explicarle la carta, – **que una persona, o un animal están a punto de morir. ¿Por qué mueren?**

**- Puede ser porque sufrieron algún daño o son muy ancianas**

**- En cualquiera de los casos. En los dos, o en cualquier otro que se te ocurra, siempre hay algo común a toda muerte. ¿Qué es?**

**- No lo sé, ¿Qué no late su corazón?**

**- Y en una planta, ¿Qué es entonces? Las plantas no tienen corazón.**

**- No lo sé, dejan de nutrirse, yo… No entiendo que quieres decirme - **dijo Sakura quebrándose en sollozos.

**- Hay algo común a toda muerte, Sakura. ¿Qué es?**

**- ¿La ausencia de vida? **– Dijo Sakura. Era una tautología, sí, no había dicho más que lo que significaba la muerte, pero la luz que emanaba de ella brilló aún más entonces. Pensó que había acabado todo allí, pero no.

**- Pero las cartas no son seres vivos, Sakura, son otra cosa. ¿Qué son?**

**- Creaciones mágicas.**

**- ¿Y que es a las cartas lo que la vida a un ser vivo?**

**- ¿Su esencia? ¿Su esencia mágica?**

La carta sonrió, miró detrás suyo. Un ínfimo fulgor blanco apareció, pequeño.

- **Ya está cerca. –** Murmuró. – **Sabía que él no tardaría en venir. Ay, el tiempo pasa tan rápido, que parece que estuviéramos quietas.**

Sakura no supo que decir ante tan extrañas palabras. Se acercó a la carta, y estiró el brazo para tocarla. Ella aceptó su caricia y sonrió. Luego la envolvió en sus brazos y le dijo al oído.

**- Disculpa a Luz, ella no pudo acudir a nuestro encuentro.**

**- Pensé que ustedes estaban siempre juntas.**

**- Comprenderás todo a su debido tiempo, pero debes apresurarte, pequeña Sakura… El momento se acerca. **

Volvió a la forma de carta sin que siquiera Sakura debiera invocar su llave, y cuando abrió los ojos, el salón había vuelto a la normalidad y todos hablaban como si nada hubiese pasado.

Syaoran y Naita sin embargo miraban preocupado la carta que yacía en la mesa frente a Sakura.

**- Podría correr eso señorita,** –pidió educadamente un mozo, –** para que pueda depositar el plato.**

Sakura asintió y guardó la Carta Sakura junto a las otras en su bolsillo. Mientras comían, les explicaba a sus amigos a través de códigos para que nadie supiera de qué hablaban, la conversación que había tenido con Oscuridad. Y nuevamente, la frase "el enigma que vives ahora es parte de tu destino" volvió a su cabeza…

Al día siguiente comenzaron el viaje de vuelta, casi todos los alumnos estaban agotados por el estilo de vida que habían llevado, pero Syaoran, Mei Lin, Tomoyo y Naita permanecieron despiertos todo el viaje.

La joven cardcaptor, sin embargo, dormía placidamente. Desde que había capturado la carta estaba no solo agotada, sino también deprimida.

Luz había dicho que siempre estuvo con ella, pero ¿Por qué no lo estaba ahora? ¿Y que era el brillo que emanaba de ella cuando estuvo frente a Oscuridad, sino se trataba de la carta? ¿Y cual era el brillo que estaba allí, detrás de la carta oscuridad justo antes de que ella se despida?

Cuando llegaron a la estación de ómnibus de Tomoeda luego de un día de arduo viaje, se encontraron con Touya, Unmei y Nakuru, pero no había rastros de Tsukishiro.

**- Decidió quedarse unos días con Nabiki**, – le explicó Touya a su hermana, mientras tomaba la mano de Tomoyo con dulzura. **– Te manda esto.**

Touya le entegó la carta Arena, y le dio un suave beso en la frente a Tomoyo. Ella se ofreció a llevarlos en la limusina, pero él se negó, estaban todos cansados, mejor sería que cada uno vaya a su hogar directamente.

**- ¿Qué sucede? – **le preguntó Sakura preocupada una vez que estuvieron solos en el taxi.

**- Nada, Monstruo. **– Respondió, con la mirada perdida en las gotas que rodaban por la ventana.

Tomoyo llegó a su casa un poco triste, las luces de la sala estaban apagadas. O su madre se había ido a dormir, o no estaba en la ciudad.

**- La señora Daidouji está en un viaje de negocios en Italia. **– Confirmó una de las asistentes.

**- Muchas gracias **– Dijo Tomoyo y se apresuró a subir las escaleras para la habitación.

**- Le llegó un paquete, señorita**, – alcanzó a decirle. – **Está en su cuarto.**

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio una pequeña caja forrada con papel madera sobre su escritorio, pero no tenía ganas de abrirlo ahora.

Se echó en la cama a dormir, pero estuvo horas despierta pensando en Eriol. Quizás Sakura si tenía razón, y no estaba enamorada de Touya. ¿Quizás? Pero si era prácticamente un hecho.

Debía aprovechar que Touya se encontraba especialmente distante ese día e intentar romper con él. Pero si acaso él salía lastimado… ¿Cómo lo tomaría Sakura?

A la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo despertó con el molesto sonido del celular. Lo buscó por toda la habitación, y finalmente lo encontró en el alfeizar de la ventana, se trataba de Sakura.

**- Buenos días** – murmuró mientras se refregaba los ojos.

**- Buenos días, Tomoyo-Chan**. –Dijo Sakura. – **Lamento despertarte tan temprano, pero esto es urgente.**

**- Dime.**

**- Bueno, una vez, cuando nos reunimos todos en tu casa, a hablar de las cartas, ¿Recuerdas? Pues, tú le habías pedido a mi hermano que te lleve unos libros.**

**- Sí, los tengo aquí todavía.**

**- ¡Perfecto! –** Exclamó Sakura. **- ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Hay algo en esos libros que necesito ver.**

**- Por supuesto.**

Llegó unas horas más tarde, Tomoyo estaba en el comedor haciendo unos bocetos. Sakura pudo mirar de reojo un divertido disfraz de mujer inspirado, seguramente, en el viaje escolar que habían tenido recientemente.

Subieron a la habitación y luego de conversar un rato, Sakura comenzó a investigar en los libros. No tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba, porque la última vez había puesto un señalador.

**- Dime, ¿Para qué querías estos libros?** – Le preguntó curiosa a su amiga, antes de finalmente zambullirse en el contenido del libro.

**- Necesitaba un poco de inspiración e información sobre magia para poder diseñar sus disfraces, una vez estuve en casa de Li-Kun, y allí estaba la joven Unmei, ella me lo recomendó... **– Respondió Tomoyo.

Sakura sonrió, era cierto que el libro tenía gran cantidad de imágenes, pero no era eso lo que llamaba su atención. Fijo la vista en una línea del libro, un hechizo, seguramente, del que no se especificaba su función.

"_Separa el alma del cuerpo, despliega el espíritu al viento, libera el secreto escondido, repara lo que no tiene sentido, pues el enigma que vives ahora, es parte de tu destino._"

No la leyó en voz alta porque no quería desatar su poder sin saber de que se trataba, pero, debía admitir, que sentía una gran curiosidad por hacerlo.

Sakura continuó leyendo hasta muy entrada la tarde, intentando comprender entrelíneas esa frase, pero aquel libro carecía de autor, o editorial, y no había nada demasiado concreto respecto a lo que ella necesitaba saber.

Se había rendido y estaba tirada en la cama, conversando con Tomoyo.

**- Quizás Kero tenga razón y nos enteremos de todo a su debido tiempo. **– Opinó su amiga -** ¿Tú que crees?**

Sakura no respondió, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba muy concentrada.

**- ¿Qué sucede?**

La joven abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso de pie.

**- ¡Es una carta! ¡Se trata de Cambio!**

**- ¡Pensé que no podías sentir la presencia de las cartas! **– Exclamó Tomoyo. – **Quizás es una trampa, Sakura.**

**- Aunque así fuera, no tengo otra opción.**

Las dos amigas bajaron las escaleras (no antes de que Sakura se pusiera un traje y Tomoyo tomara su cámara nueva)

Corrieron despertando las miradas curiosas de algunas personas hasta que finalmente lograron adentrarse al barrio que continuaba clausurado, donde vieron a Cambio corriendo asustado hacia un callejón.

Sakura lo perseguía confiada en que nada se interpondría en su camino, pero al doblar en esa esquina, ella y Tomoyo se llevaron por delante a una persona.

**- ¡Lo siento! **– se disculpó Sakura, sin mirarlo, y continuó corriendo hasta enfrentarse a Cambio que al parecer no tenía ninguna escapatoria.

Saltó hacia él, pero Cambio era más ágil y pasó por encima de ella sin tocarla. Con las rodillas raspadas y lágrimas en los ojos, Sakura se puso de pie y continuó persiguiéndola, pero se encontró conque Tomoyo y Eriol la habían detenido al mismo tiempo. Una luz los envolvió, y ambos cayeron inconscientes.

Despertaron un minuto más tarde con la voz de Sakura que les preguntaba si se encontraban bien. Ellos asintieron, un poco confundidos, acababan de tener visiones muy impactantes, y ambos tenían la certeza de que no se trataba de un simple sueño… No, eso era real.

**- Ambos tocaron la carta Cambio, pero no se preocupen, ya la capturé. **- Explicó Sakura. -** Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para volverlos a sus cuerpos.**

Eriol y Tomoyo (o mejor dicho, Tomoyo y Eriol) se miraban fijo, confundidos.

**- Lo mejor será,** – dijo Tomoyo, quizás un poco preocupada por la que podría ser la reacción de Touya. **– Que no se lo digamos a nadie.**

**- Estoy de acuerdo **– Agregó Eriol, evitando mirarla.

**- Por cierto, la carta Regreso apareció también. **– Comentó Sakura**.**

**- ¿Regreso?**

**- Es una carta que tiene la capacidad de llevar a las personas a un tiempo pasado, pero yo no sentí nada… ¿Y ustedes?**

**- No. –** Mintieron los dos.

**- Bueno, entonces, **– Dijo Sakura tendiéndole la mano a Tomoyo (en el cuerpo de Eriol) – **hoy cambiarán de vida, pero mañana a esta hora nos reuniremos y volverán a la normalidad.**

**- Ve a mi casa, **– le pidió Tomoyo a Eriol, – **no tendrás mayor problema porque mi madre no está en la ciudad.**

**- De acuerdo, y tú… Bueno, sólo evita las preguntas molestas y yo me encargaré de todo cuando vuelva. **– Dijo Eriol.

Tomoyo se despidió con un fuerte abrazo de Sakura y camino decidida hacia la casa de Hiiragizawa.

**- ¡Eriol! **– La recibió Nakuru **– Cuando vi a Suppy durmiendo en mi cama comprendí que habías vuelto, pero no te encontraba. Hay algo que debo decirte, Syaoran está viviendo con nosotros.**

**- Lo sé.**

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**- Pude… Sentirlo. – **Mintió Tomoyo rápidamente.

Nakuru pareció no notar la incomodidad de "su dueño", y se apresuró a contarle del nuevo lazo que había formado con Sakura. En ese momento, Syaoran entró en la habitación.

**- Eriol, **– dijo el muchacho. **– No sabía que habías llegado.**

**- Buenas tardes.**

Los tres se sentaron a beber té y conversar un poco, aunque Tomoyo estaba increíblemente incómoda, y los pensamientos de la visión que había tenido se arremolinaban en su mente.

_Eriol estaba sentado en un salón que ella había visitado una vez en su vida, el de su casa en Inglaterra. Pretendía leer, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en un insecto que reposaba sobre su libro. Y Tomoyo que observaba todo desde una relativa distancia, se daba cuenta de que el resto de los sentidos de Eriol estaban concentrados en el insistente ruido de la cocina. Ollas que caían, protestas de Spinel y las burlas de Nakuru._

**- ¡Eriol!** – Gritó Nakuru, Tomoyo finalmente salió de su transe.

**- ¿Qué sucede?**

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**- Claro que sí.**

**- Bien. Porque hay algo que tengo que contarte. Sé que me dirás que no te importa, pero sé que sí. Y no quisiera que te enteres por otra persona. Tomoyo está… Está saliendo con Touya.**

No sabía como responder a eso, intentó pensar en qué haría Eriol. Bueno, pues, él sería fuerte y pretendería que no le afecta en lo más mínimo. (Una parte de Tomoyo, la más oscura, que siempre la mantenía triste, le decía que efectivamente, a Eriol esto no le significaría nada.)

**- No te preocupes por mí.** – Dijo finalmente. **- ¿Cómo estás tú?**

Tomoyo sabía que Nakuru sentía intensos sentimientos por Touya desde hacía mucho tiempo, y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella para saber como se encontraba.

**- Súper. Touya es historia del pasado. – **Sonrió. –** Y ahora, voy a preparar una torta de bienvenida, quizás hasta logre que Suppy coma un poco.**

**- Seguramente se pondrá muy feliz.**

Nakuru lo miró fijamente, se acercó a él y con su dedo índice tocó varias veces su frente.

**- ¿Estás seguro que estás bien Eriol? Tú siempre insistes en que Suppy no debe comer cosas dulces.**

**- Hoy haremos una excepción. **– La nuca de Tomoyo estaba sudada y ya no sabía que decir.

Sonriente y feliz con el permiso de Eriol, Nakuru fue hasta la cocina a comenzar a trabajar.

**- Te noto diferente. **– Dijo Syaoran.

**- ¿En serio?** – Fingió sorpresa Tomoyo.

**- Oye, si te molesta que me quede aquí, tengo lugares a donde ir, y—**

**- No será molestia en lo más mínimo, no te preocupes por eso.**

**- Muchas gracias. Por cierto, Nakuru… No creo que esté muy bien. Hace poco tomó unas vacaciones con Tsukishiro, Unmei y Touya y desde que volvió… No parece muy feliz.**

**- Hablaré con ella mañana, no te preocupes.**

8888

Sakura y Eriol caminaban juntos a la casa de Tomoyo, y conversaban de lo que había pasado mientras él no estuvo. Eriol le agradeció a Sakura la amabilidad para con Nakuru, y se disculpó por haberse ido lejos.

**- No fue nada, de todas formas me alegra de que hayas vuelto**. – Dijo Sakura. – **Hay tantas cosas de las que quiero hablar con respecto a las cartas, pero no encuentro con quien.**

**- ¿Cómo están las cosas con Syaoran?**

**- Bien, supongo. Pero de todas formas, no quiero forzarlo para hablar conmigo, quiero ver como… Se dan las cosas. Dejarlas andar por su cuenta, y no presionar nada. Una decisión muy sabia** – rió Sakura - **¿No crees?**

**- Puede ser...**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tsukishiro habían tantas cosas aún por decir, pero su hermano estaba adentro y seguramente se daría cuenta de que "Tomoyo" actuaba extraña. Se despidieron con un abrazo amistoso y Eriol continuó su camino.

Los recuerdos, que ahora comprendía le había inducido la Carta Regreso, volvían a su mente aún más detallados que en esa tarde.

_Tomoyo salía de la escuela, y aunque había sonreído toda la tarde, quizás para que Sakura no se preocupe, apenas perdió de vista a sus amigos, parecía muy, muy triste. Sus ojos alicaídos, y su posición desganada la delataban. Durante el viaje de la escuela a su hogar permaneció con la vista perdida en la ventanilla, quien sabe que pensaba._

Llegó a la casa, y se sorprendió al encontrar todo apagado en una casa tan grande. Una mucama le informó que su madre aún no volvía del viaje de negocios y le preguntó si necesitaba algo. Eriol asintió y agradeció su preocupación, y luego subió las escaleras donde investigó hasta encontrar la habitación de Tomoyo. Al llegar, se detuvo a pensar lo duro que debía ser para ella vivir de ese modo, tan sola.

Recorrió la habitación, deteniéndose en cada detalle, los trajes, las fotos, los videos, los adornos. Vio un paquete sin abrir con su nombre (el de Tomoyo), y se apresuró a investigarlo.

Era una cajita, que contenía una muñeca de porcelana, y una nota que decía:

_Cuando la vi me recordó a ti. Debemos hablar, sin que Sakura lo sepa. Touya K._

Eriol recordó lo que Sakura le había contado: Touya y Tomoyo estaban saliendo. No pudo evitar una mueca de desprecio para con la muñeca, y justo entonces sonó el teléfono: Era Touya.

Dudó un momento, pero finalmente atendió el llamado.

**- Hola Tomoyo.**

**- Hola.**

**- ¿Cómo estás?**

**- Bien, ¿Tú?**

**- Bien, ¿Recibiste mi regalo?**

**- Sí, es… Muy bello.**

**- ¿Leíste la nota?**

**- Sí, sí. -** Eriol no sabía como evitar aquella situación.

**- Hay algo que debo decirte.**

**- No puedo hablar ahora.**

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- Sólo… No puedo, entiéndeme por favor. Hablaremos mañana por la noche.**

**- Pero--**

**- Por favor.** – Dijo nuevamente, y cortó.

Se recostó a dormir, atento a su entorno. No podía creer que estuviese allí, todo era tan confuso.

_Tomoyo llegó a su casa, su madre la recibió con un abrazo y le preguntó como andaba, aunque, para Eriol, esa pregunta no había sido formulada desde la preocupación, sino desde la costumbre. _

_Ella dijo que estaba bien, y Sonomi comenzó entonces a comentarle que le alegraba mucho porque tenía que irse a trabajar, pero que si acaso ella necesitaba algo, podía quedarse. Tomoyo le agradeció, pero le aseguró que todo estaba en orden y que podía cuidarse por si misma._

_Subió las escaleras, seguida por el fantasma de Eriol que cada vez estaba más preocupado, y entró a su habitación. Se oían desde la habitación de al lado el ruido de su madre armando un bolso para partir. Tomoyo esperó a que su madre baje las escaleras y luego se dejó caer en la cama, comenzando a sollozar. Eriol sentía una necesidad de abrazarla, pero parecía imposible, y entonces, comprendió todo. "Eriol…" murmuró Tomoyo, y pronto se quedó dormida._

¿Por qué la carta del Regreso había elegido a ellos para mostrarle algo que era tan personal y de tan poco significado? Es decir, tenía muchísimo valor para él, pero el trabajo de esa carta no era ese, sino el de llevar a las personas a eventos decisivos, dar pistas, no hacerlo reflexionar sobre su vida privada. Y precisamente, ¿Por qué a él? ¿A Tomoyo? ¿Acaso no estaba todo esto relacionado con Sakura al fin y al cabo?

Se quedó dormido recordando lo que la carta le había mostrado, de cuando Tomoyo sollozaba allí, donde ahora estaba él, tan sola, tan triste.

Al día siguiente, Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo se reunieron en la plaza del Rey Pingüino, como habían acordado la tarde anterior.

**- ¿Están listos?**

**- Claro.** – Dijeron a coro.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sabían que debían abrazarse para que el hechizo diera resultado, pero desde la tarde anterior, había tantas cosas por decir que acercarse el uno al otro daba un poco de miedo.

**- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo.**

**- Nakuru necesita hablar contigo.** – Dijo Tomoyo a Eriol. **– Y le dije a Syaoran que no había problema en que se quede en tu casa, espero que no te importe.**

**- Para nada, Touya quiere hablar contigo también.**

Tomoyo se incomodó un poco… Pero frente a una señal imposible de confundir por parte de Sakura, ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

**- Revierte el hechizo que conjuraste, ¡Cambio!**

Una luz los envolvió, y al abrir los ojos nuevamente, estaban en el cuerpo que les correspondía. Se soltaron con mucha lentitud, evitando mirarse a la cara.

**- Te espera, – **le recordó Eriol. Tomoyo asintió y agradeció a Sakura, para luego alejarse corriendo hacia donde se encuentra la Limusina.

-** ¿Qué le pasó? –** Interrogó Sakura.

**- Tenía un compromiso.**

**- Oye Eriol.** – Preguntó tímidamente. – **Sé que te fuiste porque alguien te necesitaba en Inglaterra, pero ¿Volverás a irte pronto?**

**- No lo sé. **– Respondió él. – **Regresé porque fui advertido de que el momento se acercaba, y necesitarías mi ayuda.**

**- ¿Por quién? ¿Qué momento?**

**- No lo sé. Fue un sueño, una niña.**

**- La misma que ví yo… - **Murmuró Sakura para sí. Sacudió la cabeza - **Pero entonces ¿Luego te irás?**

**- No lo sé.**- Repitió. -** Espero poder quedarme, pero… Si esa persona necesita que vaya a Inglaterra de nuevo, tendré que hacerlo.**

8888

En una plaza del centro, Touya esperaba ansioso a Tomoyo. En su cara, sin embargo, no había rastros de esa sonrisa que caracterizaba sus últimos días. Cuando la joven llegó, sintió un nudo que crecía en su estómago.

**- ¿Qué te pasaba ayer? Te noté extraña.** – Se apresuró a preguntarle el joven mientras se acercaba a ella, sin siquiera acertar a saludarla.

**- Me sentía un poco cansada. –** Respondió. – **Pero dime, ¿Por qué querías verme?**

**- Creo que no estamos haciendo las cosas bien.**

Tomoyo miró al suelo y sonrió, sabía, por algún motivo, que se trataba de esto. Y estaba feliz de que así fuera, porque ella consideraba lo mismo, sobre todo desde el recuerdo que había presenciado, que le había hecho recordar lo mucho que quería a Eriol.

_Eriol depositó su libro en la mesa ratona frente al sillón, cuando oyó los pasos acelerados de Nakuru aproximándose. Suppy había decorado su cara con crema y rió casi burlonamente. Eriol comenzó a hablar con gran paciencia para tranquilizar a ambos. Los regañó y les ordenó que se preparen para acostarse. Parecía un padre con sus hijos, y en cierto punto así era._

"_¿Es acaso por eso que intenta protegerme todo el tiempo?", se había preguntado Tomoyo al ver esa escena._

- **Comenzamos saliendo porque lo dos necesitábamos alejarnos de eso que nos dolía tanto, pero, no me está ayudando, y sé que no te ayuda a ti tampoco. -** Dijo Touya interrumpiendo su silencio.

**- ¿Estás seguro?** – Preguntó la joven, ya suponiendo la respuesta.

**- Más que nada en el mundo. No hicimos bien en intentar mentirnos, no sirve de nada vivir en una fantasía.**

**- Tenemos que enfrentar nuestra realidad.** – Admitió ella. **– Me da un poco de miedo.**

**- Sin embargo, si necesitas un abrazo, o un consejo… Bueno, tú sabes.** – Agregó él mirando a un costado, evitando la mirada y la sonrisa de su ex novia, que todavía tiraba abajo la pared que él no se cansaba de construir a su alrededor.

**- Gracias,** – dijo ella. – **Necesito un abrazo ahora.**

Él la envolvió en sus brazos, casi mecánicamente, pero se sintió tan cálido.

**- ¿Te lastimé?**

**- No, no tú. Me lastimé yo sola.** – Dijo ella entre sollozos.

**- Sé que todas esas mentiras que me dijiste como si las sintieras, realmente deseabas poder decírselas a él… Y creo que deberías hacerlo.**

Se quedaron abrazados varios minutos, luego se soltaron y se miraron a los ojos. Ella tenía los ojos hinchados pero sonreía -francamente.

**- Te quiero mucho, sabes? -** le dijo él.

**- Yo también - **respondió ella.** - gracias, este tiempo contigo... La pasé muy bien**

Touya acompañó a Tomoyo hasta su casa, donde Sonomi los recibió un poco confundida. Se despidieron con lejanía, sin siquiera mirarse a los ojos, todo era tan diferente ahora.

**- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?** – le preguntó Tomoyo a su madre cuando se sentó junto a ella en la mesa del comedor. Tomaban té.

- **¡Desastroso! ¿Puedes creer que su oferta no pasaba los $150.000?**

Tomoyo se quedó despierta hasta tarde escuchándola, y luego se fue a acostar. Cuando abrió la puerta vio un paquete en el escritorio. Recordó que aún no lo había abierto, pero cuando caminó hacia allí, se encontró con una sorpresa:

El paquete había sido abierto, seguramente por Eriol, y había adentro una muñeca de porcelana. La observó y leyó la tarjeta de Touya. Le agradaba pensar en que tenía al menos un gran amigo que la conocía mucho, y sabía que significaba una muñeca.

El parecido que había visto no era sólo el físico, sino que representaba el rol que ella cumplía y del que le costaba tanto salir, era una muñeca, una princesa.

Por la mañana, Tomoyo se enteró de que la semana siguiente se reanudarían las clases, y de que la zona ya no se encontraba clausurada.

Llamó a Sakura para informárselo, pero al parecer ya lo sabía, porque ella y su hermano estaban haciendo la mudanza. Se preguntó si acaso Touya le había contado que ya no estaban juntos, pero intentó no prestarle atención a eso, y bajó las escaleras a desayunar con su madre.

**- Tomoyo, cariño,** – la saludó, – **te llegó un paquete.**

**- Lo sé, lo abrí hace un par de noches.**

**- No, uno nuevo esta mañana.**

**- ¿Qué es?**

**- No sé, no lo abrí. Pero lo firma un tal Hiiragizawa.**

Tomoyo lo tomó y subió a su alcoba, abrió la caja y había un simple disco compacto. Lo puso en su grabadora y cerró los ojos para escuchar lo que él había grabado para ella.

La voz de Eriol acompañada por el piano no tardó en hacerse oír.

You cut me down a tree

And brought it back to me

And that´s what made me see

Where I was going wrong

You put me on a shelf

And kept me for yourself

I can only blame myself

You can only blame me

And I could write a song

A hundred miles long

Well, that´s where I belong

And you belong to me

And I could write it down

Or spread it all around

Get lost and then get found

Or swallowed in the sea

You put me on a line

And hung me out to dry

And darling that´s when I

Decided to go to see you

You cut me down to size

And opened up my eyes

Made me realize

What I could not see

And I could write a book

The one they´ll say that shook

The world, and then it took

It took it back from me

And I could write it down

Or spread it all around

Get lost and then get found

And you´ll come back to me

Not swallowed in the sea

And I could write a song

A hundred miles long

Well, that´s where I belong

And you belong with me

The streets you´re walking on

A thousand houses long

Well, that´s where I belong

And you belong with me

Oh what good is it to live

With nothing left to give

Forget but not forgive

Not loving all you see

Oh the streets you´re walking on

A thousand houses long

Well that´s where I belong

And you belong with me

Not swallowed in the sea

You belong with me

Not swallowed in the sea

Yeah, you belong with me

Not swallowed in the sea

8888

**Dejo un link con la mejor traducción que encontré con la música del tema. El video es medio aburrido, son fotos y palabras, pero si no se defienden con el inglés y quieren saber que dice, está bueno. Si en cambio sí se defienden, escuchen el tema que es muy lindo, de coldplay. Hay versiones en vivo, hermosas. **

.com/watch?v=HbVY0fgz0Bs

**Si el link no se ve, búsquenlo. Se llama:**

COLDPLAY - swallowed in the sea - en español

**Paso a responder los Reviews:**

**Valerie: **Bueno, estoy haciendo mi mejor intento para que salga todo lindo, así que me alegro qeu te guste... Yuki no está celoso, pero bueno, está preocupado, al final es su amigo tamibén. Igual ahora se separaron estos dos chicos así que van a empezar a hacer las cosas bien se y Syao no se dieron ni bola en este capítulo, pero bueno, pasaron otras cosas con otras gentes, y esos es importante... no? Nos leemos prontito, perdón que no respondí los reviews el capítulo anterior, pero bueno, ahora te respondí creo... Besos!

**Ying-Fa: **Yue es muy misterioso, nadie entiende lo qeu dice, jajaja. Y si, fue un lindo gesto el de ayudar a Nakuru así... Y el de ella de quedarse en Tomoeda, sabiendo que sufría peligro! n_n Te entreveraste en la descripción de los lugares porque pensé que había corregido el capítulo y no lo hice xD Pero bueno, a este le puse más onda para que quede más normalito... Me alegro que te gusten los capis y nos leemos prontito (ojalá este te guste también)

**Blouson:** Sí, soy una colgada xD pensé que era en el anterior que aparecía Eriol y era en este xD Sobre Yue, es muy misterioso y todo pero es porque no quiere poner en peligro las cartas tampoco. Por algo ellas no dicen lo que pasa! Además las cartas la quieren a Saku y él también, no va a ser tan malaleche de no decirle si supiera que eso la ayuda. Lo de las parejitas, no va a ser necesario que vuelvan a juntarse todos. Ahora volvió Eriol y parece que todo se encamina a un futuro de amor y paz. Perdón por lo mal escrito del capítulo anterior, menos redacción que un capítulo de caracola es el dicho. me olvide de aclarar eso al empezar el fic xD Lo hago ahora: **El fic se basa en la serie nada mas, las películas ignórenlas u olvídenlas para leer el fic xD** La carta que creó Sakura es una carta sin nombre, que ella con el tiempo pensó que era amor, por el corazón y esas cosas...

Gracias por los revies y nos leemos prontito!


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20:

_El parecido que ella tenía iba más allá de su sonrisa. Estaba en sus ojos, sus ojos tan, tan profundos. Tan profundos como el mar. Y en sus ojos pudo ver un reflejo de una inmensa tristeza. Una tristeza que se debía a lo ocurrido hacía unos meses._

Sakura bajó las escaleras bostezando, llevaba aún puesto el pijama y su cara de recién levantada exhibía lagañas y marcas de las sábanas.

**- Buenos días hermano. - **Dijo aún con voz ronca.

**- Ya era hora de que el monstruo se despierte temprano** – le reprochó Touya.

Era cierto que las últimas semanas había estado ella particularmente calmada y dormilona. Quizá era porque finalmente las cartas dejaban de atormentarla a toda hora. De todas formas, ¡no es modo de tratar a una hermana menor!

**- ¡Oye! ¿A quien llamas Monstruo?** – Respondió su hermanita enfadada. Como si nada el cansancio se hubo ido.

**- Pues a ti, a quien más.**

Sakura iba muy decidida hacia su hermano, con la clara intención de patear su rodilla con tanta fuerza que no pudiera levantarse para ir a trabajar, cuando sonó el timbre. Touya se puso de pie de golpe y corrió hacia la puerta.

**- Tú te quedas aquí –** Le exigió su hermano.

Sin darle mayor importancia -aunque debía admitir que sentía una profunda curiosidad- se sentó a desayunar. Era lunes y tenía clases, aunque sólo quedaba una semana, para luego pasar a las vacaciones invernales. El domingo siguiente, además, era Navidad, así que tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, como los regalos, preparar la casa para la llegada de su padre (el miércoles) y organizar una linda cena en familia.

Había acabado ya su té, y Touya aún no había regresado. Se preguntó si tenía llave para entrar a la casa cuando regresara, pero entonces recordó que la había llamado Monstruo y sonriendo maliciosamente caminó hacia la puerta, pensando en la dulce venganza que sería dejarlo afuera de la casa. Allí estaba su hermano, hablando con nada más y nada menos que Nakuru Akisuki.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí, Monstruo?** – Dijo Touya un poco sonrosado – **Te dije que te quedes adentro.**

- **¡Que no me llames Monstruo! -** gritó Sakura al mismo tiempo que con su maletín le atinaba a la cabeza de su hermano.

- **Ya, ya, no peleen**. - Dijo Nakuru - **¿No quieres que te lleve a la escuela, Sakura-Chan? Tengo mi moto nueva estacionada en la entrada.**

**- ¿Moto?** - Ciertamente a Sakura le parecía un poco atemorizante viajar en una moto con Nakuru como conductora, pero miró el reloj y al parecer no había otra opción. - **Claro, será un placer**.

Sakura evitó el coscorrón ofrecido por su hermano y caminó a paso veloz hacia la moto, la inspeccionó, parecía nueva, y había un casco para cada una, así que no corría mayor riesgo. Dio media vuelta, para pedirle a Nakuru amablemente que se apresure, y vio a su hermano mirándolo con una ternura que no era propia de él. Al principio sintió un poco de celos, así como cuando se enteró de que estaba con Tomoyo, pero luego lo miró y sintió una inmensa felicidad.

Esta vez, no sabía por qué, pero presentía que sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Se preguntó si ella sabría a qué se debía la mirada se él, si acaso él se había atrevido a decírselo.

Nakuru la dejó apenas un par de minutos después en la puerta de la escuela (iba a casi 100km/h), Sakura se sacó el casco y se acomodó el cabello. No dejaba de mirarla fijamente.

**- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – **le preguntó la aludida un poco incómoda.

- **Nada, es sólo que me preguntaba a qué habías ido hoy a casa.**

**- Oh, yo, estaba un poco preocupada por tu hermano.- **Dijo evitando la mirada de Sakura. – **Lo he visto demasiado alegre todo este tiempo, y es extraño, considerando que Yukito está de novio, y se peleó con Tomoyo. Yo no entendía que era lo que podría ponerlo alegre y pensé… pensé: para que Touya finja felicidad, debe ser porque debe estar muy triste.**

Sakura la miró, primero sorprendida, luego enternecida. ¿En serio no se habría dado cuenta? Suspiró, no debía ser ella quien le diga, pero ¿Y qué si su hermano nunca se atrevía?

**- Sabes, yo creo que mi hermano es feliz, porque tiene gente que lo quiere a su alrededor. Y sobre todo, porque esa gente es la misma que él quiere mucho.**

Hablaron apenas un par de segundos mas, pronto Nakuru se despidió, había quedado en buscar a Syaoran para traerlo a la escuela. "¿Y Eriol?" le había preguntado Sakura, "él salió muy temprano esta mañana, antes del amanecer".

**88Eriol y Tomoyo88**

Eriol estaba hamacándose solo en la plaza del Rey Pingüino. Lentamente se aproximaba a él una chica de largos cabellos negros, llevaba una bufanda de lana y un gorro muy abrigado. Al fin y al cabo, era invierno, y eran las 5 y media de la mañana.

**- Buenos días –** dijo ella.

-** Buenos días, Tomoyo.**

Ella caminó hacia las hamacas y ocupó la que estaba al lado de la de él.

**- Mira, te dije que vengas porque hay algo que quiero decirte. Volví porque, bueno, pues, por Sakura, supe que faltaba poco para que todo se decida y... Mira, yo nunca quise contrariarte, sé que quisiste que me vaya, pero esto iba a ser muy difícil para que Sakura lo lidie sola.**

Eriol hizo una pausa, esperando una respuesta, pero Tomoyo no contestó. El cielo, a través de los árboles, comenzaba a tornarse rosado, señal de que pronto amanecería.

**- Sin embargo, cuando la carta cambio apareció,** – continuó hablando el muchacho, **– pude entender muchas cosas... **

**8888**

El viaje en moto le había ahorrado mucho tiempo, por lo que, al entrar al curso, no había nadie más en él que Eriol y Tomoyo. Ninguno había notado su llegada, estaban demasiado concentrados mirando el suelo.

El rostro de Tomoyo lucía calmo, pero no era tristeza lo que se veía en él, no. Era otra cosa. De todas formas, no pudo evitar preguntarle

**- ¿Está todo bien?**

Tomoyo reaccionó sorprendida a la pregunta. Asintió sonriente.

**- ¿No tiene nada que ver con mi hermano, no?** – insistió Sakura.

**- No, Sakura-Chan. Te juro que estoy bien, muy bien.**

A la hora del almuerzo, Sakura y sus amigos (se habían sumado los Li y el joven Junjo) se sentaron en el patio. Estaban comiendo y conversando, cuando Yukito llego de la mano de una mujer rubia y muy bella que ninguno de ellos conocía, salvo Sakura y Tomoyo que la habían visto apenas una vez cuando recién volvían a Tomoeda.

**- Buenos días Tsukishiro.** - Dijo Sakura contenta de verlo feliz y enamorado.

**- Buenos días –** exclamó él y con un gesto saludó a todos. **- Ella es mi novia, Nabiki. **

Yukito le presento a cada uno de los jóvenes haciendo comentarios muy puntuales acerca de cada uno (como: "no dejes que su cabello te engañe, es inofensivo", o "es excelente en las artes marciales").

Compartieron el almuerzo, ya que Yukito quería hablar con Sakura respecto de las cartas. Mientras lo hacía, los ojos de Nabiki relucían presos de la admiración y curiosidad, Tomoyo sonreía ya que había sentido la misma sorpresa por ese tema en algún momento.

**- Sakura, debo decirte, he tenido sueños que me dicen que el momento está cerca. - **explicó Yukito **- Y lo más extraño es que en los sueños eres tú quien me dice eso. Pero, no tú, sino... Tú, cuando eras más pequeña.**

**- Como de la edad que tenías cuando transformaste las cartas, la vez anterior que estuve aquí, -** agregó Eriol. - **He tenido el mismo sueño. Pero en él, tus ojos son grises, y tu presencia distinta.**

**- Y en el suelo,** - comentó Syaoran, **- hay cartas Sakura, boca abajo. La presencia que se siente es muy confusa. Y sonríes, pero…**

**- No eres tú - **explicó Yukito.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron.

**- Son sueños recurrentes** - explicó Syaoran.

**- Sin embargo, dejé de tenerlos cuando capturamos la carta Arena -** dijo Yukito.

**- Sé que Nakuru los tiene también,** - agregó Eriol, **- y yo lo tuve inclusive anoche.**

**- Yo también he... visto a esa niña** - Dijo Sakura agarrándose la cabeza, como intentando sacarla de allí **- tenía ojos grises. Y decía que pronto todo tendría sentido. Que era mi culpa.**

Nadie más habló por un largo rato, la mano de Nabiki acariciaba preocupada el rostro de Yukito, quien respondió con una sonrisa que demandó todo su esfuerzo.

**- Al parecer tendremos que esperar. Investigar no ha servido de nada.**

**- Y la presencia de las cartas no puede sentirse aún, por lo que no podemos buscarlas.**

**- Y este domingo es navidad,** - agregó Tomoyo. Todos la miraron sorprendidos - **¿Qué? Es una fecha importante, no podemos pasarla amargados.**

**- Por cierto,** - comentó Naita, - **mi hermana regresa a Hong Kong el lunes y quiere pasar el domingo con ustedes, para festejar la navidad. Están todos invitados, también tú Nabiki.**

**- ¿Quién es tu hermana?**

**- Unmei.**

**- Ah, la joven Unmei. Claro, será un placer volver a verla. ¿Iremos, Yuki?**

**- Supongo que sí, pero antes deberíamos cenar con Touya y Sakura.**

**- ¿Tú y tu hermano no vendrán?-** Preguntó Naita a Sakura.

**- Quizás más tarde, mi padre llega el miércoles y queremos cenar con él en nochebuena.**

**- Supongo que está bien, siempre y cuando pasen un rato más tarde por casa, a saludar a mi hermana. Ella parte en la madrugada del lunes.**

**- Seguro que iremos – **afirmó Sakura.

El resto del día en la escuela pasó sin pena ni gloria, y apenas el timbre de salida había sonado, todos los amigos de Sakura se apresuraron en irse. Incluso Tomoyo que siempre se quedaba acompañándola hasta que terminara de guardar sus cosas.

Un poco confundida, ya que no entendía el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, guardó todo y salió del curso, aprovecharía ahora que estaba sola para hacer las compras navideñas. Tenía que regalarle algo a su hermano, su padre, Yukito y Tomoyo, como todos los años.

Pero ahora había más personas en su vida, estaba Naita, Unmei, Mei Lin y Syaoran. Nakuru y Eriol. Kero, Spinel. ¡Eran demasiados regalos!

Caminaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien la llamó. Se volteó sólo para encontrarse con el alegre rostro de Unmei.

**- Buenos días.**

**- Buenos días pequeña Sakura. ¿Te dijo mi hermano de la cena de navidad?**

**- Sí, y le expliqué que podré ir luego de cenar recién, porque mi padre estará en la ciudad y quiero pasar la navidad con él.**

**- ¿Tu padre?**

**- Viene desde la otra punta del Japón.**

**- En avión, ¿no es cierto?**

**- Si - **respondió Sakura, un poco extrañada por la pregunta de su amiga.

**- Pero entonces llegarías a mi casa luego de la medianoche…**

**- No te preocupes, tendremos tiempo de sobra para conversar antes de que te vayas.**

**- Claro... –** Dijo triste Unmei, pronto cambió de tema **-¿Y que haces sola por el centro?-** preguntó.

**- Vine a comprar los regalos de navidad, ¿y tú?**

**- Igual. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntas?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! Así podrás ayudarme a elegir un regalo para tu hermano.**

Sakura y Unmei pasaron juntas el resto de la tarde, y pese a la invitación de cenar en la casa de los Kinomoto, la joven china prefirió ir a su casa a descansar. "Es que no voy a ver a Naita por un tiempo, y quisiera pasar estos días con él". Sakura entendió, pero también se entristeció.

De alguna extraña manera, se sintió un poco huérfana sin ella, como si algo suyo faltara. Pensar que no la vería por tanto tiempo la angustiaba profundamente. ¡Cómo extrañaría esa tierna calidez que sentía cada vez que estaba a su lado!

El día siguiente transcurrió tranquilo, los Kinomoto habían terminado finalmente de traer toda la ropa de casa de Tsukishiro, y luego del trabajo y la escuela, respectivamente, se habían dedicado a limpiar a fondo la casa.

La mala noticia llegó en la madrugada: el vuelo de Fujitaka se cancelaba por problemas técnicos en el aeropuerto.

**- Y considerando la fecha se me hace imposible conseguir un pasaje de avión,** - había dicho, - **por lo que iré por tierra, aunque llegue lamentablemente recién el lunes.**

**- Pero entonces ¡Navidad!-** refunfuñó Sakura.

**- Sabes que lo que yo más quiero es estar con ustedes ese día, pero nos veremos pronto y compartiremos una deliciosa cena.**

**- ¿Lo prometes?**

**- Lo prometo.**

Una vez en la escuela, el miércoles, Sakura se lamentó en voz alta, y Naita la reconfortó diciéndole que al menos podría compartir el momento entre amigos y no estar sola.

Esa tarde había decidido comprar los regalos que le faltaban, entre ellos el de Unmei, Yukito, su padre y Syaoran. Fue, primero que nada, a la tienda de la señorita Maki, con la intención de encontrar allí algo de buen gusto con que sorprender a Unmei.

Estaba hurgando en los estantes más altos, cuando un movimiento mal calculado la hizo caer de un resbalón sobre un joven que estaba agachado, de espaldas a ella, buscando un muñeco de felpa.

**- ¡Lo siento!** - se disculpó Sakura.

**- Estoy bien** - dijo la voz, que sonó extrañamente familiar. Allí, debajo de una decena de muñecos, estaba el joven Li frotando su frente para apaciguar el dolor.

Sakura lo ayudó a levantarse y sacudió con ternura sus ropas para quitarle el polvo. Sonrosado, el joven la miraba, intentando decirle algo que no sonara estúpido o vergonzoso.

- **¿Qué pasa?** - preguntó ella, su cara estaba inundada en rubor.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza, intentando explicar que todo estaba bien, y se alejó infantilmente de la mano de su amiga.

**- No debiste trepar tan arriba, podrías haberte lastimado -** murmuró mirando el estante, para así no encontrarse con los ojos de ella que lo miraban, aún sorprendidos.

**- Todos los empleados están ocupados, y tengo aún muchas cosas que comprar.**

Syaoran, entonces, trepó ágilmente los estantes hasta llegar al más alto, y desde allí, frente a la mirada atónita de Sakura, le preguntó que era lo que buscaba.

**- Pensaba en un elefante de felpa, Naita me dijo que a Unmei le encantan esos animales.**

Syaoran hurgó y finalmente encontró uno, que depositó en las manos de Sakura, luego de bajar de un brinco.

**- ¿Es un regalo de despedida?**

**- Supongo, pero en realidad es por la navidad** - explicó Sakura.

**- ¡Yo también estoy haciendo las compras navideñas! -** exclamó Syaoran con una emoción que no era propia de él - **¿Vamos juntos?**

**- No. No creo que... - **Tartamudeó la muchacha.

El rostro de Syaoran que se había iluminado por un momento, cesó su brillo y retomó seriedad.

**- Claro, no debí**. - Se rascó la cabeza y miró al mostrador. - **Es mejor que yo...**

**- No, espera, me encantaría tu compañía, es sólo que—**

**- No tienes que decir nada.**

**- Es que planeaba comprar tu regalo y no quería... arruinar la sorpresa.**

**- ¿Ibas a comprarme un regalo?**

La cara de Syaoran estaba teñida del rojo más furioso, y los ojos de Sakura estaban aún clavados en el suelo.

**- Claro que te sorprende, es decir, tú y yo no—**

**- ¡Yo también iba a comprarte uno!** - Gritó él nerviosismo.

**- ¿En serio?** - ahora era el rostro de Sakura el iluminado, y su sonrisa era tan franca que él no pudo más que sonreír también al verla.

**- En serio.**

Se sentían tan niños, los dos, uno al lado del otro. Caminando, mirándose de reojo, para poder así mirar para otro lado en el momento exacto en que el otro le devolvía la mirada.

Y reían por dentro, y tartamudeaban. Y en un momento, cuando no había más nombres en la lista de regalos, más que el de ella en la lista de él, y el de él en la de ella, fue entonces que sonriendo frente a la inocencia de esa despedida, dijeron que se verían en la fiesta de Unmei, y que tendrían uno un regalo para el otro.

Sakura no había notado, claro, que durante la tarde, Syaoran no había hecho más que preguntarle, poniéndola en el lugar de Mei Lin, que muñeco le gustaba más, o que pendiente, o que vestido. Y él no había notado tampoco que ella había consultado en él, bajo el nombre de Tsukishiro, cual era su traje preferido, su libro, su música.

Ambos volvieron a su casa bien entrada la tarde, cuando ya el sol se escondía detrás de los grandes edificios del centro de Tomoeda. Sakura había comprado para él un reloj, y él había comprado para ella una pulsera. Los dos tenían las esperanzas de que el otro, al extender su mano viera allí el reflejo de quien había regalado aquella prenda para decorar su muñeca.

8888

**- Ey, hola… – **Respondió nervioso Touya al saludo de su amiga. Le sorprendía encontrársela allí, era un poco incómodo, acababa de comprarle un regalo.

**- ¿Qué haces por aquí Touya? –** Preguntó Nakuru. **- ¿Estás bien? Pareces acalorado.**

**- Sí, estoy bien. Estaba haciendo compras navideñas, supongo que la gente me sofocó un poco.**

Nakuru sonrió, le generaba ternura imaginar a Touya eligiendo regalos para sus amigos y hermana.

**- Yo también. Traje mucho dinero, me gusta comprarle regalos a todas las personas que están cerca de mí – **Dijo –** es una especie de agradecimiento por todo lo que hacen por mí.**

**- Yo prefiero darle regalos a dos o tres personas. – **Dijo Touya, extrañamente, participando de una conversación con ella – **para que sepan que son especiales para mí, no tiendo a decirlo muy seguido.**

Él se rascó la cabeza, evitando al mirada de ella. Nakuru no supo que decir, estaba acostumbrada a hablarle, hablarle, hablarle y no obtener de él más que un "mmm", o un "claro".

Tenía que sacarse la duda, pese que a lo que Sakura decía tenía sentido, quizá sólo estaba a gusto porque estaba rodeado de gente que quería, había algo que él ocultaba, y ella podía sentirlo.

- **Por favor, Touya, ya dime qué te pasa – **pidió. **– No me gusta verte así.**

Él se quedó quieto un instante, sorprendido. No entendía a qué se debía su pregunta. Pero más que eso, lo paralizaba verla allí, con sus grandes ojos, reprochándole no contarle su secreto, desafiándolo a _atreverse_ a no responder su pregunta. Le generó una inmensa ternura, tan niña, tan demandante, tan dulce, tan… bella.

**- No sé de que me hablas, Nakuru** – dijo confundido. La mirada de ella cambió de desafiante, a avergonzada. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

**- Nunca me llamas Nakuru.**

**- Oh, lo siento, no quise –** se apresuró a disculparse Touya **– faltarte el respeto.**

**- ¡No, no! Para nada, al contrario. Me gusta mucho. Es que me sorprendió un poco…**

**- Tiene sentido – **Dijo él luego de estar un momento en silencio – **Siempre te traté con distancia, supongo que debe ser raro que te llame por tu nombre. –** Touya se rascó el cuello, no se atrevía a mirarla - **Pero siempre me agradaste mucho. Y eres una persona muy importante para mí.  
**

Ella sonrió, agradecida. A veces sabía esto, recordaba que él, siempre de una forma u otra le demostraba que la quería, ya sea defendiéndola de las cartas, ya cuidando no besar a Tomoyo en frente suyo, como en la estación de autobuses. Pero a veces, su distancia, su hartazgo, le hacían creer que para Touya, ella era sólo un peso.

**- ¿Qué ocurre Nakuru? –** Le preguntó Touya. Insistía en llamarla así, quizá entonces, se daría cuenta.

**- Nada, es que… Son muy lindas las cosas que me dices. **

Gimió evitando llorar. Él se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos.

- **En serio son muy lindas, Touya** – repitió ella. Lloraba.

Él estaba preocupado, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, pero ella aún evitaba mirarlo.

**- ¿Por qué lloras? Dímelo, por favor.**

**- ¿Acaso no sabes? – **Dijo ella alejándose lentamente – **Me dices cosas tan lindas, pero no entiendes que para mí ellas duelen. Porque aunque te agrade, lo que yo siento por ti es más, es mucho más que eso.**

Touya la miró, adormecido por tanta belleza. Era, sin duda, mucho más valiente que él.

**- Es que… Sabes, lamento ser un cobarde, y no darme cuenta de las cosas a tiempo. Pero—**Touya titubeó, ¿Cómo decírselo?

Abrió una bolsa que llevaba en la mano, era una gran bolsa de nylon, llena de pequeñas bolsitas. Cada una tenía un objeto distinto, y había también una especie de lunchera metálica, con dibujo de cachorritos. Él la abrió, y a medida que sacaba objetos de cada bolsita, lo iba poniendo adentro. Eran artículos extraños, inútiles, adorablemente inútiles. Un simulador de pela bananas, un cerdito que podías tirarlo al suelo y siempre volvía a su forma original, un trompo con el cuerpo de una bailarina, muñecos que al apretar su barriga, la cara giraba cambiando así sus gestos. En fin, decenas de muñecos inservibles.

**- Pensaba dártelos en navidad.-** Dijo Touya-** Iba a guardarlos en la caja y envolverlo, sólo me faltaba comprar un listón.**

Nakuru no podía quitar los ojos de los juguetes que, uno a uno, Touya había ido depositando en el alfeizar de la ventana que tenían a su lado. Tomó la pequeña bailarina, la hizo girar. Miró a Touya, ahora lloraba aún más.

**- Por favor, no llores Nakuru-** le dijo en una súplica **– Yo no sé cómo decirlo, si pudiera.**

Ella no podía articular palabra, estaba demasiado feliz, si al menos eso pudiera decirle: estas lágrimas son de felicidad. El titubeó, quería atreverse, quería pero no podía... Y entonces ella gimió nuevamente y sacó coraje de la cálida sensación de su pecho.

**- Ya, ya no llores… Tú también me gustas mucho.**

8888

**- Buenas tardes** - dijo Sakura cuando llegó a su casa, y para su sorpresa, fueron dos las voces que respondieron. Se asomó al comedor, y allí estaban Nakuru y Touya.

**- Te estábamos esperando para cenar.** - Dijo Nakuru. **- Preparé mi especialidad.**

**- Yo le dije que era mejor que empezáramos a comer, ya que los Monstruos no tienen horarios,** - Esta vez fue la pantufla de Nakuru la que golpeó la cabeza de Touya, y Sakura sintió un renovado afecto por ella.

**- Ya basta. Iré a traer la comida - **y canturreando se perdió en la cocina.

Sakura se limitó a dejar sus cosas en el comedor sin quitar la vista de su hermano, quien se sonrosaba cada vez más.

**- Y he aquí mi Pez al Té.**

**- ¿Al té? **- Preguntaron los Kinomoto a coro.

**- Exacto, verán que es delicioso.**

_No era delicioso. _Touya, sin embargo intentaba ocultar la mueca que esta comida le provocaba.

**- ¿Estás bien? Quizás la mezcla entre té y chocolate te cayó un poco mal.**

**- ¿Chocolate?**

**- O quizás tiene demasiado picante.**

**- ¿Chocolate y picante? – **Preguntó Sakura preocupada.

**- Puede que no estés acostumbrado a la salsa de limón, ají y vinagre.**

**- Estoy lleno.** - Dijo Touya al momento que alejaba casi con temor el plato de él. - **Sólo es eso.**

Sakura que había logrado terminar todo el plato (aunque ahora que sabía todo lo que llevaba se arrepentía un poco) negó amablemente una segunda porción.

**- Sobró muchísimo** - se lamentó Nakuru.

- **¿Por qué no se lo llevas al mocoso y a Eriol?-** Le ofreció Touya con malicia. Ninguno de los dos eran precisamente sus personas preferidas. **- Seguramente lo apreciarán.**

**- Es una excelente idea -** Dijo Nakuru mirando el reloj. -** Ellos cenan tarde así que no creo que Syaoran haya cocinado todavía**

**- ¿Syaoran sigue viviendo con ustedes? **- Preguntó Sakura.

**- Sí, Eriol y yo insistimos en que se quedara. Ahora que Mei Lin vive con Naita, iba a estar él sólo en su casa.**

**- Claro.**

Sakura llevó a la cocina todos los platos para lavarlos, mientras los "tortolitos" conversaban en la sala. Unos minutos más tarde, Nakuru se despidió de Sakura y le dijo que le había comprado el mejor regalo de navidad de todos los tiempos, y que no podía esperar para dárselo.

Sakura estuvo a punto de responder que le había comprado un regalo igual de bueno, pero temía arruinar la sorpresa si comenzaba a hablar. Cuando se oyó que la motocicleta se perdía en la lejanía, Touya caminó hacia la cocina.

**- Iré a la farmacia.**

**- Tráeme algo a mí también.**

**- Sí, cierra con llave.**

Sakura terminó de limpiar la cocina, barrió un poco el comedor y se tiró en el sillón a esperar a su hermano. Estaba tan cansada. Observó sorprendida que frente a ella había un sillón que no era de su casa. En él, descansaba una niña de once años, igual a ella a esa edad.

_**- ¿Quién eres?**__ - preguntó Sakura_

_**- El tiempo se acerca.**_

_Quiso levantarse pero no pudo, la niña, en cambio caminó con ligereza por su alrededor, parecía tan liviana como una pluma._

_**- Pronto todo tendrá sentido.**_

_**- ¿Por qué...?**_

_**- Y entenderás que no soy yo, sino tú quien causa todo esto.**_

_**- Dime, por favor.**_

**- ¡Sakura!-** le gritó Touya. La joven abrió los ojos de golpe, frente a ella no estaba el extraño sillón, sino su hermano, mirándola preocupado **- ¿Qué te pasó?**

**- Nada, - **mintió, - **creo que... Me cayó mal la comida.**

**- Entonces toma esto y ve a dormir** - le dijo él cuando tocó su frente y notó que no tenía fiebre.

**- Sí. -** Sakura se puso de pie, y subió las escaleras.

¿Quién seria aquélla que se aparecía frente a ella? Tenía que preguntarle a Nakuru cual era el sueño que ella tenía, y comenzar a atar cabos.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Sakura no pudo mirar a Syaoran en todo el día, porque sin poder evitarlo, su rostro se teñía de rojiza vergüenza recordando los lindos momentos que habían pasado el día anterior.

Prefirió enfocar su atención en su mejor amiga. ¿Qué sería lo que en ella causaba ese semblante de paz y armonía, que hacía ya varios años que no veía en ella? ¡La última vez que la había visto sonreír de ese modo había sido cuando vivían aún en Daikota, y podía casi jurar que había sido el primer año de estadía allí!

Fue entonces cuando entendió, finalmente, que todo a su alrededor marchaba de maravillas. Su hermano, estaba feliz, y abrigado bajo el abrazo de Nakuru -aunque no lo había admitido publicamente, ella sabía que algo entre los dos había sucedido. Nunca lo había visto intentando ocultar desenfrenadamente una sonrisa, y menos aún fallar al intentarlo.

Y ella parecía más que feliz. Ya no saltaba sobre él, ya no gritaba o hacía ruido, podía observar que su sonrisa era mucho más franca ahora, que antes, cuando intentaba capturar la atención de su hermano. Y en el caso de Nakuru, podía sentir esta felicidad correr por su piel, cuando en la noche la luz de la luna se filtraba entre las cortinas de su ventana. Era su felicidad, y la de Tsukishiro, las que sosegaban las penas que sufría durante el día.

¿No podía acaso ser feliz por la felicidad de sus amigos? No, lamentablemente no podía. Aunque claro que, cuando estaba triste, simplemente recordarlos servía como un tibio vendaje sobre sus heridas.

Y no era necesario un lazo de magia entre ellos para traerle felicidad, si cuando en la escuela fijaba sus ojos en Eriol y lo veía tan niño como muy pocas veces lo había visto, también sentía la misma caricia en la piel, sentía un abrazo invisible que la animaba a sonreír. Lo mismo pasaba con Tomoyo, con Mei Lin, y con Naita, quien desde hace poco conocía.

Sólo había dos personas que veían triste a su alrededor, una era, por supuesto, Syaoran. Quizás se debía a estar lejos de su familia, dejado apenas un poco de lado por su prima, y sintiéndose tan inútil como ella para capturar las cartas. Podía comprender su pena completamente, porque ella también extrañaba a su padre, y por supuesto sentía la misma impotencia por no poder capturar las cartas. Pero había algo más que a ella la hacía infeliz, y era descubrir que en Syaoran no encontraría nada más que un amigo. Nada más.

La otra persona triste que ella veía, era Unmei. Esa reciente extraña que había llegado a Tomoeda hace poco tiempo y que había ayudado tanto sin que nadie se lo pida, por simple amabilidad. Había algo en sus sonrisas de cristal que parecía tan frágil y tan invisible. Sí, invisible. Porque Sakura veía directamente a través de esas sonrisas, veía una mirada apagada, sus párpados caídos, resignados. Tanta tristeza, tanta. Sakura podía sentirlo, su miedo, aunque le costara tanto comprender por qué. ¿Qué era lo que temía con tanto pavor? ¿Y por qué Sakura sufría ese miedo igual que ella?

Sakura se despidió de todos sus compañeros hasta después de las vacaciones de invierno, aunque claro que vería a los más cercanos en navidad.

Llegó a su casa, su hermano aún no volvía de trabajar, los viernes hacía doble turno. Subió las escaleras y despertó a Kero.

**- Sakura -** dijo el leoncito desperezándose **- Sakura, buenas tardes... ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?**

La joven se sentó a su lado y le contó todo sobre la sonrisa de Tomoyo, las actitudes adolescentes de Eriol y de los regalos que había comprado. Kero escuchaba atento, mientras recibía, aún un poco adormilado, las caricias de Sakura.

**- Oh, y hablé con Tomoyo - **comentó también - **y me dijo que preparará un traje para ti, para la cena de navidad en casa de Unmei.** **Al parecer seremos todos conocedores del asunto de las cartas, y podrás andar por toda la casa, y verás a Spinel... ¿Hace mucho que no lo ves, no?**

Kero no respondió, se había quedado nuevamente dormido. Sakura sonrió, era tan dormilón, que despertarlo parecía un crimen.

Así que lo recostó y bajó a preparar una merienda, moría de hambre.

El domingo llegó muy, muy temprano, para los Kinomoto. Despertaron a las cinco de la mañana para limpiar a fondo la casa. Habían encontrado todo tipo de arañas bajo los muebles del comedor, y Sakura había gritado tan fuerte que le había dolido la garganta hasta el mediodía.

Como a las 3 de la tarde, recién, Sakura había terminado de limpiar su cuarto, y había procedido a bañarse. Vería a Syaoran esa noche, hacía ya un día que no lo veía y no podía evitar extrañarlo. Salió y se vistió con un adorable vestido que había diseñado para ella Tomoyo.

Kero, que intentaba escapar de la ducha fue atrapado por Sakura y metido en un fuentón en la cocina (se había escondido nada más y nada menos que en la alacena donde los Kinomotos guardaban los dulces). Sakura lo limpió delicadamente, y para evitar que se quejase le prometió un gigante turrón de navidad para él solo.

Llegaron a la casa de Unmei como a las ocho, Touya llegó un rato más tarde porque había ido a buscar a Nakuru, y había venido junto a ella, Syaoran y Eriol.

Tomoyo llegó recién a las diez de la noche, después de la cena, y Unmei lucía extrañadamente nerviosa por su ausencia. Durante toda la noche, la anfitriona no había hecho más que evadir a sus invitados, y nadie comprendía realmente por qué.

Naita, inclusive lucía un poco preocupado, con cierto sobresalto ante la continua evasión que recibía de su hermana. Pero Mei Lin le explicó que era lo más probable que estuviera un poco ansiosa por su viaje, y que lo mejor era dejarla tranquila. Incluso a pesar de la sorprendente ausencia de Unmei, varias cosas en la cena llamaban la atención.

Por un lado, Sakura conversaba con Syaoran animadamente, muy atrás habían quedado los días en que no se hablaban. Y, quizás era el espíritu festivo, pero hasta Mei Lin era más amistosa con ella.

Naita lucía más enamorado que nunca, pero no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, porque intentaba saber que diantre sucedía con su hermana mayor. (He aquí la segunda cosa extraña de la noche.)

En tercer lugar, Touya y Nakuru estaban tan apretados el uno al otro que se dificultaba diferenciarlos: eran un descontrol de besos en el sillón de la sala, y por respeto, o incomodidad, todos optaron por dejarlos solos.

Eriol juzgaba de divertida, pues sabía que Nakuru era muy feliz, y verlos tan adorablemente enamorados sólo lo hacía a él más feliz. Más feliz de lo que ya estaba desde que habló aquella mañana con Tomoyo.

**88Tomoyo y Eriol88**

**- Y quiero disculparme porque... Nunca entendí cuan triste eras, y cuanto necesitabas de alguien que esté contigo, y no de alguien que tercamente intentara alejarse de ti.**

Tomoyo sonrió triste.

**- Pero quiero que sepas que**, – Eriol tragó saliva, - **quería protegerte. Si hubiese sabido que sólo te estaba lastimando más, yo—**

**- Está bien, Eriol, yo entiendo lo que dices. Yo también pude verte y... Entender. Tú forma de cuidar a las personas es actuando como un padre.**

**- Pero tú no eres una niña, y debí haberlo sabido.**

**- Gracias –** dijo ella, y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió tanto miedo que no pudo evitar seguir llorando y que la piel se le erizara.

**- Te amo, Tomoyo** – dijo Eriol. Esto, en vez de calmar a su amiga la hizo llorar con más fuerza, por lo que él, preocupado, se puso de pie y la abrazó fuertemente.

Tan fuertemente que olvidó que ella no estaba en una silla, sino en una hamaca, y los dos cayeron al suelo.

Ambos rieron un largo rato, las mejillas de Tomoyo aún estaban hinchadas, y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Inclusive permanecían húmedos y una tímida lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

En un acto increíblemente romántico, Eriol besó la mejilla de Tomoyo, llevándose en sus labios la última lágrima de la joven.

Algunos podrán decir que hubiese sido mucho más romántico si primero la hubiese ayudado a levantarse, o si nunca la hubiese tirado de la hamaca. Pero Tomoyo era feliz con este nuevo Eriol que se presentaba frente a ella, un Eriol que olvidaba un poco los modales y actuaba desde su corazón.

**- Yo también te amo, Eriol.**

**8888**

Cuando Tomoyo llegó, luego de evitar el abrazo preocupado y ansioso de Unmei, y saludar a todos, caminó hacia Eriol y se sentó a su lado. No se besaron, pues nadie sabía que estaban juntos, y no era forma de comunicarlo (que se puede decir, ella es una dama y él, casualmente, un caballerito inglés). Sin embargo, justo antes de empezar la cena, Eriol pidió hablar un momento.

- **Bien, pues... Hoy nos encontramos juntos para celebrar la navidad.** dijo, y cuando su voz se oyó en la sala, hasta Kero se detuvo a oírlo - **Pero, creo que más allá de eso, nos encontramos juntos para celebrar, como decirlo... La amistad que se ha formado entre nosotros.**

Eriol hizo una pausa y miró a Tomoyo, simplemente sonrió, pues ella le había dado valor, y continuó.

- **Algunos nos conocemos desde la infancia, algunos nos conocimos recientemente, y con algunos, nos conocemos desde antes de esta vida... Pero lo cierto es que sin distinción del tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, todos nos cuidamos el uno al otro, olvidando las diferencias. Nos preocupamos, y nos ocupamos de que el otro esté bien. Así he aprendido muchas cosas, he aprendido a cuidar, pero más que nada, a dejar que me cuiden, he aprendido a dejar de ser padre y empezar a ser niño.**

Nakuru se llevó dramáticamente la mano al pecho, pues entendió de golpe a que se debía el buen humor de Eriol los últimos días. Él, al observar su reacción, sonrió nervioso y miró al suelo.

**- Quiero agradecerles a todos por esto, y propongo un brindis.**

Todos se pusieron de pie y alzaron sus copas.

**- Por la amistad –** dijo Eriol, y sus compañeros lo repitieron en respuesta.

**- Pues –** dijo Naita luego del conmovedor brindis de Eriol – **ya que Eriol se atrevió, pues, yo también. Así como ha dicho nuestro orador, he aprendido mucho de todos ustedes, pero, para no repetir el mismo discurso, quisiera decir algo más. Quiero hablar de mi adorada Mei-Chan. Y no se preocupen, pues no haré esto para nada largo. Sólo quiero decirte, Mei-Chan, que eres a la quien más he amado en toda mi vida, y lo que me has enseñado en este tiempo juntos no tiene precio. Por eso quiero proponer un brindis... por el amor.**

**- Por el amor – **repitieron todos y dieron un segundo sorbo a las copas.

**- De más está decir, que muchísimas gracias por haberme acogido aquí en este tiempo, y a mi hermana Unmei, gracias por todo, pues sin ella no sé como habría—**

**- ¡Basta! –** Gritó la aludida – **Ya no hay tiempo. Necesito que todos se sienten, porque hay algo muy importante que debo decir...**

La joven china lucía desastrosa, temblaba, tenía los puños apretados, y los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

**- ¿Qué te pasa Unmei? –** preguntó Sakura preocupada.

**- Silencio –** pidió – **ahora explicaré todo. Pero primero, quiero decirles que lo siento mucho. Mucho en serio. Sé que les costará comprenderlo pero... Fue imposible para mí evitarlo. Si hubiese podido, si acaso pudiera haberles hecho entender que el tiempo...** – Unmei quiso seguir hablando, pero su voz se apagó de golpe. Tomó aire y volvió a continuar – **Desde que nací tengo conmigo un hechizo, un hechizo que en este momento no me deja decirles quien soy.**

**- Unmei, ¿De qué hablas? –** preguntó Naita preocupado.

**- Lo siento mucho, pequeño.** – Respondió ella acariciándole el rostro, y sonriendo tristemente – **En este tiempo que te he conocido he llegado a quererte mucho, muchísimo, y… Mei-Chan **– agregó **– también he llegado a conocerte a ti, y sé que le haces muchísimo bien a este joven. Por eso, te pido, cuídalo cuando yo no esté.**

**- ¿No estés?** – Gritó Naita **– ¿Qué te pasa hermana? Dime.**

- **Tu hermana está muerta**, – dijo, –** ella está muerta desde hace varios meses. Ofreció su vida a cambio de una misión, que creo he cumplido. No tenía mucha opción en realidad, eran dos caminos, y el primero hubiese sido intransitable. Me pidió que te cuide, y lo hice. Y ahora hago esto para cuidar de ella.**

**- ¿Quién... eres? – **Preguntó Naita inquieto.

**- Ojalá pudiera decirlo y así simplemente acabar con todo... Pero no puedo...**

La joven caminó hacia Touya que estaba sentado al lado de Nakuru. Tomó sus manos, sin darle tiempo siquiera a que su celosa novia reaccionara, y besó su mejilla.

**- Tú eres él único que sabe quien soy en realidad. Así que mírame, Touya, mírame y dilo, quien soy.**

Con tan sólo mirarla, y ver su sonrisa, él comprendió.

Pensó que era Tsukishiro a quien se parecía la joven Unmei, pero no. El parecido que ella tenía iba más allá de su sonrisa. Estaba en sus ojos, sus ojos tan, tan profundos. Tan profundos como el mar. Y en sus ojos pudo ver un reflejo de una inmensa tristeza. Una tristeza que se debía a lo ocurrido hacía unos meses.

8888

Bueno, la verdad de la milanga. El que no cayó hasta ahora en quién es Unmei se debe haber dado cuenta, sino esperen al próximo capi, que es un capítulo especial. Ay que boito, me gusta el capítulo qeu sigu. Respondo los reviews!:

**Valerie**: ¿que pasaba que quedaron todos cortados los mensajes? muy raro, muy raro... La carta Oscuridad dio muchas de esas pistas, yue también, que se entienden recién cuando se sepa lo que está pasando posta. Ya casi termino el capítulo 22 que es el último (por eso me tardo un poco en actualizar, porque si subo deacá al 21 rapidísimo se me van a poner ansiosos... jiji) ¿Viste? al final se resolvió todo entre Tomoyo y Erio,l, y también entre Touya y Nakuru que están lindamente entamorados (y hormonales, pareciera) ¿pudiste escuchar el tema de eriol? es muy lindo... Bueno, gracias por los halagos y nos leemos prontito.

**Blouson**: Yo no sé si soy fanática pero sé que tienen canciones muy bonitas, y Swallowed in the sea es mi favorita. Hay otra que nunca me acuerdo el nombre ni el cede así que cada vez qu me antojo de escucharla s una búsqueda incansable, jeje, pero bueno. Viste, Tomoyo y Eriol finalmente juntos al fin. Es lindo que se hayan vuelto amigos con Touya (al parecer se conocen mucho) y me gusta que él también haya encontrado su media naranja. No sé si es que me quiero mucho, pero me resultan muy tirnos los dos desenlaces -el de Nakuru y Touya, no sé si lo describí bien, pero en mi imaginación es muy dulce. El beso tarda mucho, mucho, MUCHO, así que a esperar, querida. No te respondía lo de unmei poruqe iban a leer los demás y iban a decir "pro cómo?" y enotnces para mantener en suspenso a los otros, pero sí, efectivamente estás en lo correcto. El capítulo que sigue se explica bien. Creo que el fic va a tener 22 capítulos (si se me hace muy largo, todavía no lo terminé de escribir, capás que le agrego un 23, pero no creo) y un epílogo. Así que no, no falta mucho. gracias y nos leemos prontito!

**Odisea:** ay, perdoná que te distraje de tu estudio, pero es que extrañaba tus reviews, jajaja. Como verás, Touya termina con Nakuru nomás, y Unmei es un gran gran misterio que si no descubriste hasta ahora lo descubrís en el capítulo que sigue... jiji Ya falta poquito para el final así que van a aclarar las cosas pronto jeje Pero al menos son amigos y se queiren mucho, no? No extendría el fic más porque se me acaba la historia y además ya se me están yendo las ganitas, jajaja, así que en el 22 y el epílogo s eacaba de una vez por todas. Y por fin voy a tener un fic "terminado" (una vez habíaheceho uno de Ranma pero lo borré, ¿POR QUÉ HICE ESO?!) Bueno, me alegra saber que estás ahí, y no te preocupes si no podés dejar review, prometo no acosarte más jajajajaj nos leemos!

**Ying-Fa**: Lo de la carta luz es muy extraño pero tiene sentido al final también, y sí, la carta regreso volvió para emparejar a estos dos tortolitos (tomoyo y eriol) que finalmente están juntos, de una vez y para siempre! Touya estuvo soltero poquitito, poquitito también. Gracias por el review, nos leemos pronto!

Recomendación encontrada en internet: openings, endings, en fin, soundtracks online de anime en coucoucirucs punto org. búsquen en el buscadorcito que tiene, seguro encuentran algo lindo, y no lo tienen que bajar. Está en francés, pero pueden traducitra a inglés si se defienden mejor.


	22. Capítulo Especial II

Capítulo Especial II: Unmei

_La joven sonrió y abrazó a Unmei. Murmuró a su oído "No te preocupes, todo estará bien", y al hacerlo, supo que ella había muerto, no había otro modo por el que pudiera ser ahora dueña de su voz._

Unmei había llegado del centro con la cara cansada, evitó la mirada de los Li y se encerró en su cuarto. Tambaleándose se hizo camino hacia la cama y se tiró sobre ella. Boca abajo. Respiraba agitada. Quiso voltearse, para respirar más tranquila, pero apenas podía moverse. Sabía que eso tarde o temprano ocurriría, no necesitaba ser un oráculo, el médico se lo había dicho.

Pensó en su hermano, tan niño. Perdido en esa familia de enemigos, que pese a que eran de buen corazón, no eran su familia. Cerró los ojos, otra vez, una visión la encegueció. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento? Era tan doloroso, apenas podía respirar.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, su iris lucía blanco, transparente, comenzó a temblar. Vio tantas cosas agolpadas: vio a su hermano solo en la casa de los Li, enfermándose cada vez más, de soledad y de tristeza. Mei Lin estaba en otro lugar, un lugar que ella no conocía, allí estaba con ella Syaoran, él capturaba las cartas, era lo que hacía poco había predicho. El rostro consternado de una joven de cabellos castaños. Ya la conocía, la había visto en otros sueños. Algo extraño sucedió, el cuerpo arrodillado de su hermano, encerrado en una habitación gris y sin luz, se convirtió en el de la joven, en una habitación de paredes amarillas, con apenas un rayo de luz filtrándose por la ventana. Tembló.

Sintió una inmensa luz, primero blanca, luego rosada. Vio el rostro de una niña, de largos cabellos atados en una cinta, tomando el rostro de un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros. Vio luego a su hermano en esa ciudad extraña con Mei Lin (¿Sería acaso Tomoeda? A donde viajarían el día siguiente…). Syaoran y él conviviendo, su hermano feliz, completo, acompañado, enamorado. Luego vio algo más, una niña, parecida a la de cabello castaño, pero otra al final, más niña, de vestido blanco. Tenía la espada sobre el cuello de Syaoran, y Naita lo protegió, la unión entre dos familias, finalmente. Y entonces su hermano gritaba, pedía algo, la niña reía, aceptaba. La espada atravesó el estómago de su hermano. Lo mató.

Unmei temblaba en la cama, agitada, le dolía el cuerpo entero. Tanto tiempo con la enfermedad, pudiendo disimularla, y esa noche, justo esa noche, estaba allí, en un ataque, quizá fatal. No pudo dejar escapar un sonido, no tardó mucho para que una de las hermanas de Syaoran entrara corriendo a la habitación.

**- ¿Unmei? ¿Qué te pasa? Llamen a** **Naita** – había gritado.

Unmei vio algo más entonces. Vio a su hermano de quince años, sentado en la misma mesa que sus padres, riendo. Se levantaba y se iba, era Mei Lin. Su madre salía al patio, acariciaba los árboles, como si nunca se hubiese ido. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Unmei. Vio a la niña, de largos cabellos, de la misma tranquilidad que un estanque. La vio tomando el rostro del joven de cabellos oscuros, frente a la joven Sakura. Todo se mezcló en su mente, finalmente, mientras la hermana de Syaoran la acomodaba en la cama, entendió todos sus sueños, todos, desde el que tuvo la noche que nació su hermano. Primero Syaoran tenía una espada, Naita lo empujaba, y luego la espada atravesaba su estómago. Su hermano moría, en manos de su némesis. Y entonces vio que no era la espada del joven Li la que causaba su muerte, finalmente todo tenía sentido. La profecía de las cartas, todo, y la joven de largos cabellos y mirada tranquila, se sentaba a su lado en la cama. No hablaba, no podía, y nadie la veía. Y ahora ya no era ella la que tomaba el rostro del joven de oscuros cabellos, no. Era la misma Unmei, con cara de angustia, que no era ella, pero parecía. Tomaba el rostro del joven y le decía

**- Tú eres él único que sabe quien soy en realidad. Así que mírame, Touya, mírame y dilo, quien soy.**

Su hermano entró corriendo a la habitación. Las cortinas se movían, cada vez más rápido, el viento las empujaba. El aire que entraba por la ventana no llegaba bien a sus pulmones.

**- Hermana ¿Qué te sucede? **– dijo.

**- Naita, lindo** – hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sonreír. Estaba agitada, apenas podía respirar. **– eres tú…**

**- Claro que soy yo** – colocó la mano en la frente de ella, corroborando lo que sospechaba por verla sudar y temblar. – **Tienes mucha fiebre.**

El joven empezó a revolver en los cajones, buscando un termómetro.

**- No siempre estaré aquí ¿Sabes?-** Dijo ella mirando la ventana, allí parada, sonriendo con pena, estaba la joven de largos cabellos, una cinta los decoraba.** - Pero quiero que sepas, que te dejaré en buenas manos.-** Su hermano sólo atinaba a ponerle el termómetro bajo sus brazos **- Sólo quiero ayudarte, por eso no puedo decirte lo que sucederá, será todo mejor así, y yo podré quedarme contigo incluso después de muerta.**

**- Estás diciendo tonterías, debes tener mucha fiebre. –** Dijo él mirándola preocupado. **- Te llevaré al médico.**

**- ¡No!, Tienes razón, no debo hablar así… Estoy bien, sólo necesito descansar. Tú debes irte ahora, o perderás el avión.**

**- El viaje puede esperar, ahora iremos al hospital.**

**- Suéltame**- Le pidió. – **No iré. Estaré bien, me quedaré aquí esta noche, mañana estaré mejor y viajaré a Japón**

**- ¡No! Debes ir al médico y yo iré contigo**

**- ¡No entiendes! ¡Las cartas se liberarán esta noche! Mei Lin corre peligro.**

**- ¿Mei Lin?** – Naita titubeó y luego acarició el cabello negro de su hermana **– Syaoran la protegerá, él la quiere. Yo debo protegerte a ti.**

**- Escúchame… Yo te quiero, eres mi hermano, mi familia, ¿Realmente crees que te dejaría sólo? Si existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que me vaya esta noche, ¿evitaría ir al hospital, corriendo el riesgo de abandonarte?**

**- No…**

**- Te juro que me siento bien, déjame dormir, mañana… Mañana estaré como nueva. Nos veremos en Japón.**

**- Pero… Unmei…**

**- Mei Lin te necesita.**

Naita besó la frente de su hermana.

**- Te quiero mucho.**

**- Yo también, ahora ve. Por favor.**

Él asintió. Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se detuvo un instante, iba a volver a entrar, pero recordó lo que ella dijo _"Mei Lin te necesita"_. Se puso la campera y tomó el bolso, miró el que dejaba detrás de él, el de Unmei. "_No pasa nada_" se dijo, "_la veré mañana en Tomoeda"._

Unmei despidió un minuto después a la hermana de Syaoran. Respiraba tranquila, y dijo que quería dormir, descansar. Le agradeció, por todo, por cuidarla esa noche, por cuidar de su hermano, por dejarlos vivir con ellos. La joven se despidió enternecida. Debía tener miedo para decir eso, pero la temperatura había bajado, y respiraba normalmente. Al parecer el ataque había terminado. Apagó las luces y se fue.

La joven de largos cabellos que había permanecido quieta junto a la ventana se sentó nuevamente a su lado. Acarició su rostro, era tan tibia. Unmei atinó a hablar, le raspaba un poco la garganta.

**- Vi todo, lo vi. –** le dijo. La carta asintió. **– Es muy triste. Sé que vas a hacerlo, pero tendrías que esperar, yo aún puedo vivir unos días más. Si me voy ahora, te daré mi magia, te daré mi voz, cosas que nunca podrías obtener sino. Pero debes prometerme que cuidarás de mi hermano, que lo harás feliz, que lo conducirás al abrigo de Mei Lin, ella lo amará como yo no puedo.**

La joven sonrió y abrazó a Unmei. Murmuró a su oído "_No te preocupes, todo estará bien_", y al hacerlo, supo que ella había muerto, no había otro modo por el que pudiera ser ahora dueña de su voz. Miró sus manos, tan blancas, estaba desnuda con el cabello negro cayéndole en rulos sobre los hombros. Miró el cielo, pidió ayuda. Una luz rosada desvaneció el cuerpo. Se vistió, tomando sus ropas, se sentía triste de verla ir, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Si tuviera opción…

Cuando, al día siguiente llegó a la terminal de Fukuoka y se sentó justo al lado de él, se preguntó si acaso no sería culpa de alguna de las otras cartas. Tantas cosas que quería decirle, siempre quiso, y ahora que tenía finalmente una voz, no podía, por varios motivos no podía. El primero, el menos importante, es que él no sabía quien era.

**- Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? – **Le dijo, fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Él la miró, tan fijo que ella se sintió desnudar.

**- Touya** – respondió él.

8888

Ya era hora, ya faltaba tan poco, aunque no quería irse, dejarlo, dejarlos, debía. No tenía opción. Debía protegerla, debía protegerse, debía permanecer.

**- Tú eres él único que sabe quien soy en realidad. Así que mírame, Touya, mírame y dilo, quien soy. –** Pidió, en una súplica.

Él la miraba fijo, la miraba enternecido. Allí estaba, frente a él, de nuevo.

**- Espejo...-** sentenció Touya.

8888

Buenas salenas, muchachas. Perdón que tardé, es que estuve el fin de semana largo de minivacaciones. ¿Quedó lindo el capi, no? Es un poco confuso, porque se entrecruza la realidad con las visiones de Unmei, pero creo que se entiende, y si hay cosas que aún son confusas, bueno, ya falta poquito para que termine, jeje. El otro día había escrito una parte re larga del capítulo 22 (último) y se me tildó la pc del ciber.. ¡Y perdí el archivo! me quise morir, pero bueno, ahora me estoy poniendo a escribirlo otra vez, seguro que en una o dos semanas ya terminamos :) Respondo reviews:

**Choko Lucy**: Perdón si me tardé un poco en responder, pero aquí estoy. Efectivamente era espejo n_n Las vueltas que da la vida... Pero Luz y la carta sin nombre también andan dando vuelta por ahí y van a aparecer dentro de poco (Y si, si ya termina el fic) gracias por el review, me encanta saber que hay del otro lau alguien que lee, jeje. Nos leemos prontico, espero. Besos!

**Valerie**: Bueno che, todas las cosas buenas llegan a su fin (que humilde que soy!). Me alegro qeu te haya gustado la escena entre Nakuru y Touya, es uno de mis desenlaces preferidos, aunque me gustan todos un poco... QUe se le va a hacer, carezco del sentido de la autocrítca jiji. Las preguntas sobre Sakura y Syaoran recién se responden en el capítulo 22, aunque algunas van a tener que esperar hasta el epílogo. Ay, que lindo, ya falta poquito. Gracias por los cumplidos, espero que hayas aguantado sin perder la cordura hasta ahora que actualicé, jiji. Un beso graaande!

**Blouson**: Al final eras una buena detectivA, descubriste antes que nadie que era lo que pasaba con la chinita. Y Unmei, sí, una dulce, sacrificarse asi... Bueno, acá explicamos un poquito como fue todo, porque al final nadie la conoció, era siempre la carta espejo, así que bueno, acá nos encontramos un poco con ella, je. Lo del discurso de eriol, para mí más que lindo fue cursi, pero bueno, la gracia era uqe se ponga un poco bobo, por el amor y esas cosas xD Si te explico lo de los malos arruino el suspenso, pero capás usando tus habilidades detectivescas descubrís quienes son. Ya que el capítulo anterior fue largo, este es cortito, para equilibrar, pero lindo al fin, no? Nos leemos prontito, un beso!

**Ying-Fa:** eso de que hayan decidido que sea navidad, como si fuera indispensable, no tiene mucho sentido xD Pero bueno, así escribo yo los fics, soy especial, además es una fecha en la que se supone que se dice la verdad, no? Capás que por eso... La misión, como vemos en este capitulo, es la de cuidar del hermanito de la mujercita a la que había reemplazado. Aunque hay otra misión más, pero bueno, es un poco confuso ahora, todo tendrá sentido en el capítulo del epílogo. La verdad es que de Tsubasa sólo empece el manga y nunca lo terminé, así que ni idea que había terminado... Algún día lo leeré con tiempo. Del animé ni vi nada, cosas que pasan. Bueno, gacias por el review, nos leemos!

**Odisea**: Lo dejé ahí para crear suspenso, mujer, soy una genia del suspenso! (??) Y, al final era la carta espejo, hubo pistas igual, en casi todos los capítulos, pero bueno, Touya se dio cuenta porque es el que la conocía más. QUe extraño lo de la madre! ¿Por lo de los ojos claros? En realidad era solamente la cartilla espejo, por eso ojos transparentes, que reflejan cosas y eso... Puede ser que me de penita llegar al final, pero es mejor haber amado yperdido que nunca haber amado (?!?!?!?!) Además me gusta tener algún fic completo en la paginita ,jeje, me voy a sentir muy satisfecha. esta vez vas a tener tiempo de dejar review porque me voy a tomar una semanita para actualizar, así puedo avanzar con el último capítulo tranquila. A Yuki le recordaba porque está obsesionado con Yukito (o estaba) y al ver a una personita que lo caraduree (no sé como es la analogía neutra de esta expresión, porque nisiquiera sé si existe acá en argentina) y le sonría todo el tiempo es como que ya le recuerda a él. Supongo que es como qeu veía algo familiar, pero no sabía bien qué, y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta, sácate, la carta le borra la memoria. Y bueno, ahora ya es hora de que se sepa la verdad verdadera, o parte de ella. Touya tiene muchas opciones de pareja con las que me siento a salvo, pero a Syaoran,sólo lo veo con Sakura... Una vez lei un fic sobre él y Tomoyo, era muy lindo y todo, pero no sé... Sentía que le metía los cuernos a Sakura xD Bueno, gracias por el review, y nos leemos cuando nos leamos. Suerte en la Universidad! :D

MMMM, bueno, tengo ganas de hacer una recomendación: El fin de semana estuve viendo videos musicales de **Michel Gondry** con un amigo, así que se los recomiendo: Googleen, Youtubeen y miren, son bárbaros, un grande. Y una película, de él como director, se llama Soñando Despierto -esa es la mala traducción, sino también: la ciencia del sueño, o en francés: _La science des rêves_. Actúa el bombonazo de gael garcía bernal y una francesa muy famosa que no sé el nombre, es del 2006. Asquéense de buenas ediciones y disfruten. Nos olemos!


	23. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

_No pudo evitar sonreír, aún sentía miedo, mucho, pero... Quería creer en él. Quería creer que todo estaría bien._

_Entonces, con mucho cuidado, y casi tan tímidamente como él había tomado su mano, reposó la cabeza en su hombro_

Él la miraba fijo, la miraba enternecido. Allí estaba, frente a él, de nuevo.

**- Espejo...-** sentenció Touya.

Luego de una triste sonrisa, Unmei retomó la forma que realmente le pertenecía, la de una niña de largos cabellos entrenzados en un lazo verde que llevaba un espejo en sus manos. Pronto lo dejó caer y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Touya, un abrazo que él correspondió afectuosamente.

Muy pronto, en lugar de la pequeña niña no había más que una Carta Sakura, y un papel en el que se leía lo siguiente.

_Las respuestas a todas sus preguntas la obtendrán mañana por la medianoche, en la plaza del rey pingüino. Lo siento mucho. Espejo._

Luego de un inevitable silencio en el que todos participaron, Naita se puso de pie.

**- ¡Cómo se atreven!-** gritó enfurecido y pateó con todas sus fuerzas la Carta Sakura que llevaba a Espejo en una de sus caras. **- ¡Era mi hermana! ¡Mi hermana! Y se atreven a...**

El joven rompió en llanto, Mei Lin se aferró a él con tanta fuerza que parecía que lo iba a lastimar.

**- Era mi hermana... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hicieron?**

**- Están fuera de control... –** Dijo Sakura. **– Lo siento mucho, Naita, esto es mi culpa...**

**- No, no lo es. Las cartas se han encaprichado con destruir cada una de nuestras vidas, y no se los permitiré. Si quieren que vaya mañana... Pues, iré, pero voy a capturarlas y destruiré cada maldito rastro de ellas...**

**- ¡No!** – gritaron Sakura y Eriol a coro.

**- No puedes destruirlas** – dijo Eriol – **Ellas hacen esto por un motivo. Debemos esperar, sólo un poco más.**

**- ¡Es fácil tener paciencia cuando no se meten con tu familia!**

**- La carta dijo que tu hermana le pidió que--**

**- ¿Vas a creerle a esa estúpida carta? Se hizo pasar por mi hermana y...**

**- Basta –** dijo Touya, quien hasta el momento había permanecido callado. **– Espejo es la única carta a quien conocí y puedo decir que la conozco muy bien... Ella no sería capaz de lastimar a nadie y si lo hizo fue porque no tuvo otra opción. Ya escucharon las mil veces que pidió perdón, y no es justo juzgarlas cuando en realidad no sabemos el motivo de todo esto.**

**- Cuando tengamos un motivo claro, entonces pueden pedirme que deje de estar enfadado.**

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Nadie sabía que decir, Naita hacía un pésimo esfuerzo en contener las lágrimas.

**- Lamento mucho lo de tu hermana –** Dijo Sakura. –** Y lamento que la carta haya tomado su forma, pero esto es mi culpa. Volví a tener el mismo sueño anoche. Yo misma me decía que el momento estaba cerca y que pronto todo tenía sentido. Incluso cuando hablé con Yue, él me dijo que debía darme cuenta sola. Por eso te pido disculpas Naita, lo siento mucho.**

**- ¿Sigues teniendo el mismo sueño?-** preguntó curiosa Nakuru **– Ya hace una semana que no lo tengo.**

**- Yo dejé de tenerlo hace un par de días también.** – comentó Eriol.

**- Y yo no lo tengo desde que volvimos de nuestro viaje** – comentó Yukito.

- **¿Soy la única que lo tiene, acaso?**

**- Yo también lo tengo,** - dijo Syaoran, – **todas las noches.**

**- ¿Te dice algo distinto de lo que me dice a mí?**

**- No, sólo dices que el momento está cerca y... Nada más. Es decir, dices muchas cosas pero no puedo oírlas.**

**- ¿Por qué crees que aquella del sueño soy yo?** – preguntó Sakura triste.

**- ¡Lo siento! Sé que no eres tú. Creo que me confundí, porque... bueno, se parece tanto a ti que...**

Pero no había nada que Syaoran pudiera decir para disculparse. Ella sólo había escuchado una acusación. Lentamente, Sakura se encaminó a donde había quedado la carta tirada, e intentó tomarla, pero esta se elevó en el aire y fue volando hacia donde estaba Naita, reposando en su regazo.

Él la miró, con desprecio. La empujó al suelo con la mano. La carta permaneció quieta, al lado de su pierna toda la noche.

Con tantas idas y vueltas, nadie se dio cuenta de que ya era medianoche, y no recordaron decir siquiera Feliz Navidad antes de irse.

La casa de Naita y Mei Lin pronto quedó vacía, y ninguno de los dos quiso decir nada por un largo rato.

**- Lo siento tanto, amor –** Dijo Mei Lin abrazándolo. – **Yo la quería mucho, pero tu dolor debe ser muy intenso ahora, si tan sólo hay algo que pudiera hacer.**

**- No lo hay.** – Dijo él. **– Lo siento pero no lo hay. No puedo creerlo… ¿Desde cuando? Ni siquiera eso sé, ni siquiera sé cuando murió. **

Él empezó a llorar, no podía contenerse. Mei Lin lo recostó lentamente sobre su regazo, acariciaba su pelo, también lloraba.

**- La noche anterior a que vengamos a Tomoeda, ella estaba enferma. Ella me dijo, ahora recuerdo.**

Naita cerró los ojos, intentando revivir aquel momento, por más doloroso que fuera.

- **Tenía miedo, ¿Cómo no pude verlo? Me dijo que no siempre estaría conmigo, que cuando eso pase me dejaría en buenas manos. ¿Habrá sido esa noche? Luego dijo… Que no podía decirme lo que iba a suceder, pero que de ese modo ella podría quedarse conmigo incluso… después de muerta.**

Mei Lin lo acariciaba, meditaba, lloraba.

**- Recuerdas cuando llegaron a casa, tú eras tan tímido, pero ella tenía mucha personalidad. Apenas el primer día ya estaba peleando por la comida con Syaoran. **– Mei Lin rió mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro **– Enclenque, le decía… Luego dejó de hacerlo, no sé por qué, era tan gracioso. Él se enojaba mucho**

**- Sí, disfrutaba pelear con él. Pero siempre fue así, en la escuela, de niña, le ponían malas notas por pelear con sus compañeros, pero lo hacía con los que le agradaban. Siempre creí eso, que a mi hermana le caía muy bien Syaoran. Hacía lo mismo con nuestro perro, siempre le decía "bah, tú siempre apestando, sal, sal" y disfrutaba sorprenderlo mientras dormía echándole agua encima. El perro la perseguía enojado hasta tumbarla y luego le lamía toda la cara – **Naita también río, a carcajadas – **Ella era tan pequeña, cuando tenía trece años ya logré pasarla en estatura, y el perro era bastante grande, era muy adorable verla así, diciéndole "**_**sal, sal, que asqueroso"**_** y riendo al mismo tiempo. Me acuerdo que cuando estaba enfermo lo llevaba a dormir a su pieza, y pasaba la noche en vela cuidándolo.**

**- Unmei era una mujer de gran corazón. **

**- Sí, y muy sabia. – **Naita suspiró. – **Supongo que sabía lo que hacía, si ella supo advertírmelo, quizá sabía que me enfurecería tanto ahora y quiso prevenir, quiso que sepa que…**

**- Que te dejaba en buenas manos.**

**- Sí… La extrañaré mucho.**

8888

**- Lo que más me sorprende, –** dijo Eriol quien caminaba de la mano con Tomoyo por el centro de Tokio, – **es cómo hizo Espejo para pasar desapercibida.**

**- Bueno, ha pasado con todas las cartas.**

**- Pues, sí, pero... En cuanto empezaban a actuar podíamos sentir su presencia.**

**- Quizás podían sentir su presencia porque las cartas se lo permitían, no porque estuvieran haciendo uso de sus poderes. –** Meditó Tomoyo **-Lo que me sorprende a mí es que haya hablado, lo que recuerdo es que la carta no podía hablar. ¿O no era así acaso?**

**- Es cierto, no lo había pensado.**

**- Pobre Naita.**

**- Sí, debe ser muy duro para él.**

8888

Nakuru estaba abrazada a Touya mientras caminaban. Spinel y Kero volaban alrededor de Sakura, conversaban acerca de la aparición de espejo, y de la preocupación que todos sentían por lo que podría pasar la siguiente noche.

**- Lo cierto es que las cartas están muy cerca nuestro y Unmei, es decir, Espejo, se las debe haber arreglado para que capturemos las cartas**- dijo Spinel. Kero asintió un poco preocupado.

**- Es lo más probable... Pero, y si ella decidió irse en este momento, debe sólo significar que el final será realmente muy pronto.**

**- Pues yo estoy tranquila **– dijo Nakuru **– Unmei era una adivina, ¿No es cierto? Pues, si ella dejó que una carta tomara su lugar, siendo que así estaría tan cerca de su hermano... Eso sólo quiere decir que ella sabía que estaría todo bien. Además, Unmei, es decir, Espejo, estuvo cerca todo este tiempo, y nunca nos hizo daño, aunque hubiese podido hacerlo si quisiera. Es más, hasta ayudó a la pequeña Sakura cuando estuvo en peligro.**

**- Es cierto...**

**- Eriol tiene razón, las cartas no quieren lastimarnos y hacen esto por una buena razón**- dijo Kero.

**- Sólo me gustaría saber cuál es esa razón** – comentó tristemente Sakura.

8888

**- Es decir** – recapituló Nabiki – **que en realidad la joven Unmei ha muerto hace mucho tiempo, y esta carta tomó su lugar...**

**- Exactamente –** explico Tsukishiro –** Naita debe estar...**

**- Abatido. ¡Si mi padre muriera, lo mínimo que querría es saberlo!**

**- Ocultar la muerte es tan terrible. Pero aún así, lo más preocupante es...**

**- Que haya tomado su lugar... Estas cartas carecen de ética, de moral –** Nabiki lucía realmente enfadada, como si fuese algo personal **– Ten mucho cuidado, Yuki, cariño.**

**- Me encanta que me digas Yuki –** dijo él, y luego la besó.

**- Si tú amigo puede hacerlo, yo también puedo, ¿no es así?**

**- Claro que sí.**

Ella reposó la cabeza en el hombro de su amado y se quedó en silencio un largo rato.

Un auto pasó a toda velocidad, la gente dentro gritaba de felicidad y tiraban hacia fuera espuma... espuma que cayó precisamente sobre los dos tortolitos (o mejor dicho, sobre uno de los dos tortolitos).

Yukito limpió la cabeza de su novia sin poder evitar reír.

**- ¿Cómo es que toda la espuma cayó sobre mí y ni una gota llegó a ti?**- refunfuñó ella.

**- Tengo buena suerte...**

Nabiki miró el reloj, ya eran más de las doce.

**- ¡Oh! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Yuki!**

**- ¿Ya es medianoche?**

**- Ya son la 1.30... –** Nabiki besó a su novio con todo su amor, y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita. – **Te traje un regalo desde casa. Pensaba dártelo apenas llegué, pero nunca me atreví. Esto... **– Dentro de la cajita, había un listón bordado a mano, con dibujos de lunas y conejitos – **era de mi madre. Ella me lo dio a mí una tarde en la que tenía un examen en la escuela y me sentía con mala suerte... Lo ató a mi mano, como una pulsera, y me dijo "**_**cuando lleves esto contigo, todo saldrá bien**_**"** – Los ojos de Nabiki se llenaron de lágrimas **– mientras me llevaba a la escuela, un automóvil chocó con el nuestro. Luego de las operacónes, yo no tuve mayor problema, pero ella entró en un coma y... **

Yukito abrazó a su novia con mucha fuerza.

**- Siempre lo llevo desde entonces, creo que tiene magia. Aunque ahora que realmente se lo que es la magia, no sé si será cierto. De todas formas, quisiera que lo tengas Yuki, tú te enfrentarás a muchas cosas y...**

**- No, Nabiki-Chan. Tenlo contigo, ¿Sí? Lo peor que podría pasarme es que tú salgas lastimada. Yue es muy fuerte y me cuidará siempre. No te preocupes por mí.**

**- ¡No! Yuki, quiero que lo tengas, si algo te pasara.**

**- Nada me pasara, Nabiki-Chan.**

**- ¡Por favor!**

**- No.**

**- Entonces** – dijo la muchacha, y quebró la cinta por la mitad. **– No se si la magia servirá una vez que esté roto el listón, pero quiero que tengas una parte, ¿si?**

**- Nabiki...**

**- Aunque sea tendrás un poco de la suerte que mi madre me dejó.**

**- Te amo –** Dijo Tsukishiro y besó a su novia.

**- Yo también a ti.**

Los dos volvieron a abrazarse, y Yukito sin que ella lo notara, dejó su medio listón en el bolsillo de ella. Lo que él no sabía, es que al mismo tiempo, Nabiki hacía lo mismo.

Se despidieron después de unos minutos, los dos contentos de que habían dejado al otro en buenas manos.

8888

Sakura se despidió de su hermano y Nakuru, pues estos se quedaban en la casa de ella, y siguió su camino hasta la casa.

**- Confío en que tú, pequeño monstruo** – le dijo Touya a Kero **– la protejas si algo ocurriera.**

**- Claro, y soy un guardián, no un monstruo. El monstruo es ella.**

**- ¡Hey! – **Exclamó indignada Sakura** - ¿Qué estás diciendo?**

Y así ella con su amigo alado se alejaron caminando por las calles de Tomoeda, al principio discutían por quien era más monstruo que el otro ("_¿me lo dices tú a mí que comes hasta un rinoceronte si se te para en frente?")_

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban las cuadras, las discusiones se apagaban y comenzaban las preocupaciones. Pese a que ninguno de los dos decía nada al respecto, era obvio que estaban muy seguros de que lo que se acercaba sería definitivo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakura, les sorprendió ver al joven Syaoran sentado en el pórtico, esperándolos.

**- ¿Syaoran?**

**- Ho... Hola Kinomoto –** dijo el joven.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?** – preguntó Kero.

- **Pues... Quería hablar contigo**– dijo, evitando la mirada pícara del leoncito.

**- Bien, dame la llave, Sakura-Chan. Yo te esperaré adentro, así que no te tardes.**

**- ¡Y qué te hace pensar que conversaremos aquí afuera con el frío que hace!** – Dijo Sakura – **Lo que tú quieres es asaltar la alacena mientras conversamos.**

**- Me ofendes, Sakura-Chan.**

**- Vamos, Li iremos adentro.**

**- Sólo será un momento, mejor conversemos aquí**. – Pidió él, en realidad porque le daba pudor quedarse solo en la casa con ella.

Sakura, que no comprendía mucho nada, se sentó al lado de su amigo.

**- ¿Qué ocurre Syaoran?**

**- Yo... Quería disculparme por lo que dije hoy. Sé que te dolió que haya dicho que eras tú quien se aparecía en aquel sueño.**

**- No, Syaoran. Yo estaba demasiado sensible y saqué mis propias conclusiones. El parecido es tan exagerado que es obvio que hayas dicho que—**

**- No, no hay nada de parecido. Tú tienes ojos verdes y brillantes, y una gran sonrisa – **Syaoran se sonrosó - **Ella, o eso... No-No tiene vida. Sólo odio, ¿No lo ves? Tú eres el opuesto a ella. Tú eres... – **Dudó un momento, la mirada tímida de ella lo atemorizaban.** -No sé como pude confundirme en ese momento, pero realmente quería disculparme.**

**- Pues estás disculpado – **dijo Sakura sonriendo, y un poco sonrosada. **- ¿En serio no quieres pasar?**

**- En serio. –** Dijo él, y se puso de pie **- Bueno, no te haré perder más tiempo, me iré a casa y—**

**- ¡No! Quédate. Un momento solamente, ¿Sí?**

Syaoran miró a su amiga y volvió a sentarse a su lado. Parecía triste.

**- Claro...**

Los dos muchachos hablaron de lo único a lo que se atrevían a hablar, de las cartas, de la aparición de espejo, de lo que pasaría el día siguiente.

**- ¿Será acaso este el momento del que habla esa niña en los sueños?-** inquirió Sakura.

**- Quizás. Es lo más probable. **

**- De hecho, quedan muy pocas cartas...**

**- El Tiempo, la Luz, el Escudo, Poder. – **Comentó Syaoran** – Cartas muy poderosas.**

Sakura estuvo a punto de decirlo, decirle que había una carta más, pero no se atrevió. Miró el suelo, preocupada.

Suponía que si luchaba contra tiempo, luz y escudo, poder, terminaría venciéndolos. Pero ¿cómo se enfrentaría a...?

**- ¿Qué te pasa?** – le preguntó Syaoran preocupado.

**- Tengo miedo.**

Syaoran dudó un momento, pero luego, finalmente se atrevió.

-** Todo estará bien, Sakura... Te lo prometo.-** dijo, al mismo momento en que tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas.

Ella lo miró, estaba muy sonrosada. Él la había llamado por su nombre, y además tomado su mano. No pudo evitar sonreír, aún sentía miedo, mucho, pero... Quería creer en él. Quería creer que todo estaría bien.

Entonces, con mucho cuidado, y casi tan tímidamente como él había tomado su mano, reposó la cabeza en su hombro

**- Muchas gracias, Syaoran.**

8888

Cerca del atardecer del día siguiente, todos estaban ya en la casa de Tomoyo. Y pese a que estaban muy preocupados, intentaron mostrar su mejor cara. Incluso Naita sonreía feliz, había comprendido con la ayuda de Mei Lin, que las disculpas de Espejo eran en serio, y que todo tendría sentido cuando capturen todas las cartas.

- **Bueno, pensemos** – dijo Eriol – **Tiempo, Luz, Escudo, Poder. ¿Cómo podremos detenerlas?**

**- ¿Puedo capturar a luz con oscuridad?** – inquirió Sakura, y su voz sonó muy afónica. Todos la miraron extrañados – **Tomé un poco de frío anoche** – explicó.

Syaoran se sonrosó.

**- ¿Cómo vas a tomar frío? Sabías que hoy sucederían cosas importantes** – se quejó Tomoyo.

**- Pero no afecta mi magia, estaré bien** – se disculpó.

**- Debiste ser más cuidadosa, Kinomoto** – suspiró Mei Lin.

**- Bueno, ya, no se encaprichen con molestarla** – dijo Syaoran, y muy, muy arrepentido se tapó la boca. Su voz estaba igual de afónica que la de su amiga.

**- ¡Dijiste que la cuidarías! –** le reclamó a Kero, Touya, que estaba muy distraído comiendo un pastel que había preparado Sonomi para los amigos de su hija.

**- Oye, el muchacho quería conversar con ella, que iba a hacer, ¿prohibírselo?**

**- ¡Sí! –** respondió celoso el hermano.

**- Ay, ya, Touya. No seas exagerado.-** Le dijo Nakuru dándole palmaditas en la espalda- **¿Y qué si Syaoran estuvo con Sakura a solas en tu casa? Es un buen chico.**

**- ¿Solos?** – gritaron el mayor de los Kinomoto y Mei Lin a coro.

**- Yo estaba allí** – dijo Kero.

- **Durmiendo, seguramente** – sancionó Mei Lin.

- **Para tu información yo estaba muy despierto, y Sakura y el mocoso se quedaron afuera conversando.**

**- ¿Afuera? –** preguntó decepcionada Tomoyo.

**- Estábamos preocupados por la aparición de Espejo y...-** comentó Sakura, pero su hermano la interrumpió acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

**- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hermanita –** le dijo –** muy orgulloso.**

**- ¿Orgulloso?**

Claro, que la inocencia de Sakura no le permitía entender a qué se debían las graves preocupaciones de su hermano y Mei Lin, pero Syaoran era un poco más despierto y por un largo rato no pudo mirar a la cara ni a su prima ni a su supuesto cuñado.

Ahora que todos sabían que no había sucedido nada entre los muchachos, continuaron la discusión de las cartas, aunque no consiguieron ninguna conclusión interesante. En otras circunstancias, esto hubiese bajado el ánimo del grupo, pero hoy... Hoy todos estaban tranquilos.

Naita y Mei Lin se amaban incluso más ahora que nunca. Las situaciones extremas suelen definir el estado de una relación. Si el amor es verdadero, este sólo se muestra más fuertemente, y si no lo es, pues las relaciones se rompen. Este no era el caso de ellos. Se amaban como nunca se habían amado, todo lo ocurrido recientemente los había unido aún más, dejando en claro que siempre estarían el uno para el otro.

Touya también estaba de maravillas. Si bien era cierto que el poco tiempo que estuvo con Tomoyo todos lo veían más feliz, ahora que estaba con Nakuru todo era doble, o triplemente mejor para él. No sólo sonreía sin motivo aparente, o suspiraba tranquilo recordando a su _novia_, sino que además no dudaba en demostrarle cuanto la quería. Porque esta vez era cierto, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, y nadie le quitaría nunca ese amor.

Nakuru, por su lado, también estaba feliz. Además de la renovada energía que había recibido con la llegada de Eriol, había algo más: una paz, una tranquilidad que le traía el amor de Touya. Sus besos y sus palabras susurradas en el oído. Ya no necesitaba exagerar, gritar o canturrear. Sólo lo hacía cuando quería hacerlo, y cuando no... Era feliz por el simple hecho de saber que tenía a Touya y podía contar con él.

Ni hablar de Tomoyo y Eriol. Ambos habían aprendido mucho el uno del otro, y pese a que su timidez los llevaba a guardar su amor en secreto, era obvio a la legua que los dos estaban muy felices. Cuando nadie los veía, se besaban y se tomaban fuertemente de las manos. A veces esto duraba apenas dos o tres segundos, pero eso les daba energías para continuar felices mucho rato más. Sentían tanta satisfacción, pues luego de llevar enamorados tanto tiempo y nunca llevar nada a cabo, habían comenzado a estar realmente frustrados. Quizás por eso los dos estaban tan seguros de que la intención de las cartas no podría ser mala, ¿Por qué, sino, hubiesen hecho tanto esfuerzo en reunirlos? Eriol y Tomoyo estaban muy agradecidos a las cartas por ello, y nunca lo olvidarían.

Llegaron las diez de la noche y pese a que tenían mil y un teorías de cómo capturar las cartas que hicieran falta, aún sentían que había un gran factor que no tenía en cuenta. Algo les decía que lo que pasaría esa noche sería mucho más difícil de sobrellevar que lo que realmente creían.

En ese momento llegaron Tsukishiro y Nabiki, estaban tomados de la mano, como siempre. Era difícil verlos separados. A él le había costado mucho entender cuanto amaba a Nabiki, pero ahora no pensaba perderla de nuevo. Y ella entendía a que se debían las desapariciones misteriosas de su novio, y, aunque al principio se había ofendido porque él no le había dicho nada, sabía que él sólo quería protegerla, y que de ahora en adelante todo estaba bien. Los dos estaban muy comprometidos con la relación, y por eso habían decidido que iban a casarse... Yukito había ido a hablar con el padre de Nabiki para pedirle la mano de su hija, y él había sentido un gran honor al aceptar. Aún no se lo decían a nadie, pues pensaron que no era el mejor momento, y apenas todo acabara se ocuparían de organizar la gran boda que tanto ansiaban.

**- Feliz cumpleaños, Yuki **– dijo Touya apenas entró su amigo a la habitación.

A todos, ésto los tomó por sorpresa, pues era bastante extraño que alguien cumpliera años el día de navidad. Pero la que más se sorprendió fue Sakura, no por el cumpleaños en sí, sino porque lo había olvidado. Se sentía un poco apenada, tantas idas y vueltas con las cartas la habían hecho olvidar de cosas tan importantes como el cumpleaños de aquellos a quienes quería. Y no sólo eso, sino que también había olvidado decir Feliz Navidad.

**- ¿Qué pasa Sakura-Chan?-** le dijo Yukito luego de saludar a todos.

**- Es sólo que... Lamento haber olvidado tu cumpleaños.**

**- No te preocupes, pequeña. Estas cosas pasan, estás preocupada, y está bien. Sólo procura estar feliz como lo estabas cuando llegué, y ese será un perfecto regalo de cumpleaños.**

**- Es un trato** – dijo ella sonriendo.

Los amigos se pusieron a cenar, Kero y Spinel debieron esconderse, porque Sonomi se unió a la cena con ellos. Aprovecharon la sobremesa para intercambiar regalos, Sakura y Syaoran se sorprendieron al recibirlos (los dos pensaron que se trataba de un regalo para otra persona). Nakuru le contaba a Mei Lin los regalos que había recibido de Touya, y Tomoyo que escuchaba unos asientos más lejos, sonreía feliz de saber que él estaba bien.

**- Así que esta noche saldrán todos juntos –** comentó Sonomi **– yo hacía eso con mis amigos cuando era joven.**

A las once treinta todos se disculparon y dijeron que debían irse. Tomoyo se despidió con un gran abrazo a su madre.

**- ¿Estás bien hija?**

**- Claro que sí.**

**- Oye... Quiero pedirte disculpas.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Sé que no he estado mucho por aquí los últimos años, pero va a cambiar. Lo prometo. Este es mi regalo de navidad, ¿si? Ya no iré a los viajes del negocio, le dejaré ese trabajo al vicepresidente. Y prometo que intentaré llegar a casa para cenar siempre que sea posible...-** los ojos de Sonomi se inundaron en lágrimas **- Y te prestaré más atención, y te llevaré a la escuela, y—**

**- ¡Mami! **– Dijo Tomoyo - **¿Qué pasa?**

- **Alguien me hizo saber hija, que a veces no logro transmitirte correctamente cuanto te quiero. Y quiero que entiendas que el amor que siento por ti es el más fuerte de todos...**

**- Pero yo entiendo, mamá.**

**- Déjame demostrártelo, ¿Sí?**

Sonomi le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija y besó su frente.

**- Mamá. Muchas gracias... Te quiero mucho.**

**- Yo también.** – Dijo finalmente y se alejó de su hija **– Adiós, Hiiragizawa... Ha sido un gusto conocerte.**

**- Adiós, señorita Daidouji.**

Tomoyo y Eriol fueron los últimos en salir de la mansión, así que se dieron el gusto de caminar de la mano hasta las limusinas.

**- ¿Hablaste con mi mamá?**

**- ¿Yo? No. No sé de qué estás hablando.**

**- Eres muy malo mintiendo – **dijo ella sonriente, y besó sus labios con dulzura. - **Ahora suelta mi mano, van a vernos.**

**- ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí un instante más?**

**- Todo el tiempo que quieras – **dijo ella sonriente y, a escondidas, lo besó.

8888

Cuando llegaron a la plaza del rey pingüino faltaban aún veinte minutos para la medianoche. Había tanta ansiedad en el ambiente, que, para no perder tiempo, decidieron que irían a recorrer la plaza, y así tomar por sorpresa a las cartas. Se dividieron, y prometieron que se reencontrarían en el rey pingüino cinco minutos antes de la medianoche.

Todos sabían que las cartas no se mostrarían hasta que decidieran hacerlo, pero la idea de buscarlas fue una buena excusa para que todos pudieran pasar esos minutos con aquellos que más amaban.

La cuestión es que Nakuru y Touya se fueron por un lado, Mei Lin y Naita por el otro, Yukito y Nabiki por otro y Eriol y Tomoyo por el otro.

"Cuidando" se quedaron Sakura, Syaoran, Kero y Spinel Sun. Todos estaban muy callados y no se atrevían a decir mucho. El corazón les latía velozmente, pues sabían que en unos minutos todo cambiaría.

Lo que más quería Syaoran en ese momento, era tomar de nuevo la mano de Sakura. Pero, no podía. La noche anterior había sido una excepción, y además, ahora estaban Kero y Spinel Sun.

Pero al parecer, eso era lo que Syaoran pensaba, porque apenas un minuto después de que todos se fueron a buscar las cartas, Sakura había tomado su mano con fuerza. Él pudo notar como ella temblaba, ¿Acaso sentía tanto miedo?

- **¿Les parece que es momento para tomarse las manos? –** murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. Los dos se dieron vuelta, sonaba tan familiar.

La niña, de pie detrás de ellos, llevaba un vestido gris y rojo. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos sombríos. Se acercó caminando lentamente hacia ellos, que se pusieron pronto de pie, Syaoran abrazó a su izquierda a Sakura, protegiéndola de que la niña no la toque. Ella bramó una risa sombría.

Altaneramente, pasó al lado de ambos, acariciando, de pasada, el rostro de Syaoran mientras miraba a Sakura. Su dedo índice tocó su cuello, el gesto provocador, que invocaba a la muerte, recordó a Sakura la imagen de la espada atravesando el pecho de Syaoran.

**- Bienvenidos.** – Dijo la niña caminando al centro de la plaza.

8888

**¡Se armó la gord! Jiji, bueno he aquí el anteúltimo capítulo. El 22 está casi terminado (ya tengo el final, me falta el relleno xD) Espero que les guste y les atrape lo suficinte para ansiar mucho, mucho, el próximo. Respondo rapidito los reviews:**

**Valerie:** ¡Sospechas confirmadas! Era espejo, ni más ni menos. Sobre por qué las cartas hacen lo que hacen, bueno, siempre dije "habrá que esperar hasta el final", pero ahora el final está cerquita, cerquita, así que no es mucha la paciecia que se necesita. Disculpá si me tardé un poco, es que me estoy dando tiempo para terminar el último capítulo. Gracias por el review y nos leemos prontito.

**Ying-Fa:** Sobre por qué las cartas eligieron reemplazar a unmei, supongo porque era un oráculo, tenía relación con Syaoran, iba a servir para acompañar a la captura de las cartas y tener vigilado que nadie se de cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, como cuando Mei Lin había descubierto lo de las llamadas, y Unmei -espejo- pudo ocuparse de borrarle la memoria. El resto de las razones de las cartas se verán en el próximo capítulo. Jeje, cuanto misterio! Gracias por el review, nos leemos!

**Blouson**: Lo de las visiones es más quie confuso porque creo que ni siquiera se explica deltodo en el último capítulo, recién en el epílogo, que va a estar re bueno! (si el fic fuera un anime, el epílogo sería ùn ova jeje). Para mi Espejo, en el animé inclusive, siempre tuvo sentimientos por Touya, y es mi carta preferida, así que quise que tuviera una participación especial en el fic. Esta vez no tuve la excusa de las vacaciones para no actualizar, es que me estoy dando tiempo para terminar el último capítulo, espero que quede bonito. Y sobre el review corto no te preocupes, creo que era un capítulo demasiado corto también, y no había moito que decir! Nos leemos prontito y gracias por el review.


	24. Capítulo 22 Y último!

**Ay que nervios, ¡que nervios! Él último capítulo (Falta el epílogo)**

**Capítulo 22:**

_Los árboles en llamas, el suelo blanco. Ella atada a aquella especie de pared. Era el sueño. El sueño que había tenido._

**- ¿Quién eres? –** preguntó Sakura separándose por un instante del abrazo de Syaoran. La niña se había detenido en el centro de la plaza, y miraba como los demás jóvenes se acercaban corriendo.

Al escuchar la pregunta se volteó y la miró fijamente. Un poco desafiante, retrucó:

**- ¿No lo sabes o no quieres decirlo?**

Sakura se paralizó, ¿a qué se refería esa niña?. De alguna manera, le recordaba a la conversación que había tenido con Yue. Al parecer, de alguna manera, había algo que ella debía saber. Ambos daban eso por sentado: su guardián, y aquella niña.

Syaoran volvió a poner mitad de su cuerpo protegiendo a Sakura. Esa niña, al parecer sin presencia mágica, lo asustaba de sobremanera. Quizá por el enorme parecido… Quizá por la mirada cínica.

Todos se acercaron corriendo preocupados. Algunos a ver la niña, temieron doblemente: No sólo por ser casi idéntica a Sakura, sino porque era exactamente la niña que habían visto en sus sueños.

**- ¿Quién eres tú? –** exclamó Mei Lin. Ella, por cierto, nunca había soñado con ella.

**- Ay, ay, otra vez con la preguntilla.** – respondió, al hablar, todos se paralizaron. No solo era idéntica físicamente (salvando sus ojos grises y sus gestos violentos) a la pequeña Sakura de niña, sino que además, su voz, apenas un poco más gutural, se parecía a la de ella. **– Pero no es la correcta, y no lo será por más que insistan.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –** inquirió Eriol, anteponiéndose a Tomoyo a quien empujaba un poco hacia atrás con su cuerpo. Apretaba con fuerza el báculo con la mano.

- **Bueno, bueno, un poco más cerca. Aunque en realidad no estoy aquí porque quiera algo, no tengo otra opción que estar aquí, son ustedes los que quieren algo conmigo. ¿No buscan, acaso, las cartas?**

**- ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con las cartas?** – preguntó Naita. No ignoraba el parecido de la niña con la Card Captor, pero quizá no comprendía la magnitud que significaba que fueran idénticas. **- ¿Qué sabes de por qué escaparon?**

**- Yo soy la razón de que ellas hayan esca****pado. –** La niña estiró sus manos, un resplandor rosado se encendió en ellas y una carta salió del bolso de Sakura y fue a parar allí. Apenas la tocó, unas hermosas alas blancas nacieron en su espalda y se elevó en el aire.

Sakura no podía creerlo, así de fácil la carta había vuelto a escapar… ¿Pero por qué?

**- ¿Dónde están tiempo? ¿Y Luz? ¿Y poder, y Escudo? –** exclamó.

**- Poder y Escudo están conmigo, protegiéndome a mi y a cada una de las cartas para que no puedan sentir nuestra presencia. Escudo no hubiese podido sola, pero Poder fue de gran ayuda. – **Al decir la niña eso, la carta de Poder apareció detrás de ella. Tronó los huesos de su cuello, estaba lista para la batalla.

**- Entonces, cuando sentimos las presencias de las cartas, fue porque tú quisiste que así fuera** – Meditó Eriol, era lo mismo que había dicho la noche anterior Tomoyo.

**- ¿Por qué te obedecen a ti? –** Preguntó Syaoran – **Tú no eres su dueña.**

**- Ah, la dueña ha puesto en riesgo a las cartas.**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? –** gritó en sollozos Sakura. Aferraba con una mano el colgante que estaba en su cuello, y con la otra el bolso, como si eso pudiera impedir que más escapen.

**- Mmm… Esa pregunta está un poco más cerca de la correcta, pero aún no es la que espero. **

**- ¡No me importan las estúpidas cartas! – **Exclamó Naita, mientras desenvainaba una espada - **¡Quiero venganza! ¡Por mi hermana!**

**- Es un buen motivo, supongo – **dijo la niña riendo. **– Que así sea, inténtalo. **

Cuando estiró nuevamente una mano, la carta Espada salió volando también del bolso de Sakura, pese al intento de ella de atraparla con sus manos, traspasaba su tacto. La espada se manifestó en manos de la niña.

Quizá porque estaba demasiado furioso para prestar atención a lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, Naita no pareció preocuparse tanto como los demás porque aquella niña con sólo estirar una mano hiciera las cartas ir hacia ella. Desenvainó la espada que había procurado llevar ese día –al contrario que Syaoran no acostumbraba hacerlo todo el tiempo – y se preparó en posición de batalla. La niña largó una carcajada cínica y esperó el ataque del muchacho. Evadió cada uno de los golpes, pero no propició ninguno. Luego de varios minutos de pelea, cuando él estuvo agotado, bostezó provocadora.

**- ¿Eso es todo? –** dijo, con un gesto veloz en la mano, la espada volvió a su forma humilde, sin intención alguna de ir de vuelta al bolso de su dueña.

**- ****No entiendo… - **murmuró Sakura. Syaoran la miraba, confundido.

Naita estaba enfurecido, quería venganza, la necesitaba.

**- ¡Mi hermana!** – Gritó, recuperando las fuerzas perdidas por la impaciencia **- ¡No perdonaré que hayan jugado con ella! **

Mientras corría hacia la niña empuñando la espada, ella hizo un nuevo movimiento con la mano, la carta viento se desató con todas sus fuerzas contra él, expulsándolo varios cientos de metros hacia atrás.

**- ¡Naita! -** gritó Mei Lin. Corrió hacia él, estaba inconsciente, se había golpeado la cabeza.

**- Bueno, ya basta de juegos, ¿no? Quieren las cartas, pues deben derrotarme para tenerlas**.

**- Primero dinos quien eres** – exclamó Eriol, envolvía con su abrazo a Tomoyo, quien temblaba, confundida.

**-¿Qué te importa a ti? No es problema tuyo, ella debería saberlo –** miró a Sakura - **¿o acaso no es de tu interés?**

**- ¡Claro que sí! –** Exclamó ella **– Las cartas van contigo, necesito saber quien eres, porque ellas siempre fueron muy importantes para mí, yo las considero mis amigas, les debo mucho de lo que soy. **– Las cartas que estaban en manos de la niña comenzaron a brillar, quien mientras las sostenía en la mano sonreía burlonamente (quizá un poco triste) **- No quiero que nada les pase, por eso entiendo que si se fueron de mi cuidado es porque corren peligro… ¡Pero yo quiero que estén bien! **

Lentamente, la carta de Poder caminó acercándose hacia ella. Sakura retrocedió un paso, pero Poder estiró el brazo, queriendo tocarla. Touya se acercó corriendo, asustado, temía lo que esa carta pudiera hacerle a su hermana.

Con su mano detuvo la de Poder, ella lo miró. Su cara cambió de la inmensa paz que portaba a una especie de deseo de venganza resignado.

En un veloz movimiento, la carta logró invertir la situación, ahora era ella quien sostenía la mano de Touya y lentamente iba torciéndolo.

**- ¡Déjalo!** – gritó Sakura, pero fue más efectiva la intervención de Ruby Moon con su ataque de cristales.

El filo ni siquiera logró rasguñar a la carta, apenas distraerla. Miró a Ruby Moon, ella desafiante mantuvo la mirada.

**- Lo que sí puedes hacer, es ocuparte de alejar a Touya, ¿no?-** Gritó Ruby Moon, sólo el aludido entendió que se referían a él.

**- Sí –** Respondió Yue. Voló hacia el joven Kinomoto, quien lo miraba con preocupación.

**- ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Yue?** – Le preguntó mientras él lo cargaba alejándolo.

**- No puedo decirlo. –** respondió secamente. Era extraño, realmente parecía que no _podía_ decirlo.

Yue depositó a Touya en el suelo, el aún lo miraba fijamente.

**-**** Tú estás del lado de mi hermana, ¿Cierto? – **le dijo, le advirtió quizá.

**- Sí, a veces quisiera... Poder hacer otra cosa. Pero soy su guardián, debo obedecer.**

**- ¡Nakuru comparte el mismo lazo con Sakura! ¿Por qué ella sí **_**puede**_** pelear contra la carta y tú no?**

**- El joven Tsukishiro me pidió que te diga que cuides de Nabiki, por favor –** Respondió. Quizá evasivo, o quizá, simplemente, no podía decir más.

**- ¡Yue!-** gritó Touya una última vez, mientras él se alejaba. **- ¡Tú deber es cuidar de mi hermana!**

**- Yo debo obedecer a tu hermana** – respondió sin voltear a mirarlo. **– Pero mi deber es proteger las cartas.**

8888

La carta poder estaba dándole una dura batalla a Ruby Moon, ella apenas podía protegerse evitando los golpes y las cosas que le eran arrojadas, ni pensaba en devolver un ataque. Finalmente, agotada, no pudo evitar un golpe que la expulsó varios metros atrás, Syaoran y Sakura corrieron hacia ella.

**- ¡Ruby Moon! **– gritó ella. **- ¿Estás bien?**

Ella no pudo responder bien, apenas asintió un poco con la cabeza. El golpe había sido muy fuerte.

**- Cuídala un momento** – dijo Syaoran **– Yo me encargaré de la carta**

**- ¿Qué? ¡No!** – Gritó Sakura, estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, cuando un gemido adolorido de Ruby Moon la detuvo.

Syaoran corrió hacia la carta y desenvainó la espada. Intentó darle pelea pero la carta le bastaba con levantar un árbol y arrojárselo para detenerlo.

**- ¡Maldición!** – gritó Syaoran. Sacó una carta, realmente no sabía si era lo mejor, quizá la niña pudiera manipularla y llevara consigo, como había hecho con Espada y Alas. Pero no tenia opción, era lo único que le daría tiempo. **– Enfrenta tu poder al suyo, ¡Lucha!** – gritó. La forma de la niña apareció.

Parecía obediente, no se rebeló en ningún momento ante Syaoran, sin embargo, en materia de causarle daño a la carta Poder, parecía inútil.

**- ¡Syaoran!** – gritó Sakura mientras se acercaba a él corriendo. Ruby Moon estaba reincorporándose adolorida – **¡Es Escudo!**

**- ¿Qué?** – inquirió él.

**- Por eso no puedes hacerle daño, tiene la carta escudo protegiéndola.**

**- Pero la única forma de vencer a escudo es...** – Syaoran miró a la niña que lo observaba burlonamente. Mostró la espada a la luz de la luna.

**- Debemos quitársela.**

**- ¿Pero cómo?**

**- Yo sé cómo. Sólo debes confiar en mí, y escucha: Le daré la espada a Lucha, ordénale que ataque veloz al Escudo, no sé de lo que esa niña es capaz. Mientras antes suceda todo, mejor, yo me encargaré de Poder luego.**

**- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –** preguntó preocupado.

**- No te preocupas, ni siquiera me verá. –** Sakura convocó a la carta Carrera, y en apenas un par de segundos, había corrido hacia la niña, le había quitado Espada y la había depositado en manos de Lucha. Ella asintió, sabía lo que debía hacer. Al momento en que rompía el hechizo de Escudo y este se transformaba en carta, Sakura exclamó:

**- ¡Tu gran poder no sirve contra las sombras! – **elevó la carta al aire y Sombra envolvió a Poder en su manto negro.

Cuando vieron un gran resplandor en la misma Sombra, supieron que habían capturado a Poder. La carta voló (atravesó el cascarón que Sombra había creado) y fue a parar a manos de Sakura, quien sonreía satisfecha. La niña aplaudió irónica.

**- Bueno, muy ingenioso** – dijo. – **La carta Carrera para quitarme a Espada, con ella Lucha destruyó a Escudo. Y luego la Sombra… No se me hubiese ocurrido, o quizá sí. ¿Sabes? ambas somos muy ingeniosas, tenemos eso en común, por ejemplo, observa:**

La carta Escudo, recién capturada por Lucha, voló hacia la niña y se fundió en ella en un rosado esplendor. La sombra se levantó del suelo y se abalanzó sobre Syaoran

**- ¡No! **– gritó Sakura, corrió hacia él, pero antes llegó Ruby Moon, quien empujando al joven para protegerlo recibió enteramente la encapsulación de Sombra.

**- ¡Nakuru! –** Gritó Syaoran, se puso en pie, para intentar ayudarla, pero era imposible, no podían romper con ese no-se-qué negro que la envolvía.

Eriol que había ido a llevar a Tomoyo y a Nabiki a un lugar seguro, dejándolas bajo la protección de Kero y Spinel, volvió y conjuró a todos los faroles de la plaza para que brillaran con más intensidad. Fue inútil.

**- Oscuridad y Sombra son un dúo excepcional** – dijo la niña con tristeza.

**- Pero Oscuridad...-** Sakura comenzó a buscar en su bolso, la carta no estaba. Comenzó a llorar. **– No importa cuanta luz haya, Eriol, ella tiene la carta oscuridad.**

Él se dejó caer al suelo, lo golpeaba con fuerza.

**- ¡Luz!** – Murmuró Sakura **– Siempre dijiste que estabas conmigo, por favor –** lloraba – **te necesito, ayuda a Nakuru, déjame ayudarla.**

Nada sucedió. La carta estaba igual de ausente que antes.

Touya se aproximó, intentó empujar esa seda oscura que envolvía a su amada, pero era inútil. Miró a la niña, corrió hacia ella, iba a golpearla, a matarla, a hacer algo, lo que fuera.

**- ¡Déjala ir! ****– **Gritó en llantos. La niña pareció molestarse un poco de verlo así.

**- Basta de interrupciones** – dijo la niña.

Antes de que Touya llegara a ella, hizo un nuevo movimiento con la mano, la carta bosque fue a parar allí, la convocó. Con sus ramas se formó una pared espinosa, mientras otras ramas y lianas veloces capturaban uno a uno a todos los batallantes, Touya primero, luego Eriol, Sakura, Yue, Syaoran.

Ninguno podía moverse, tampoco tenían las suficientes energías. Observaban agobiados como la Sombra, negra, espesa, continuaba allí, bajo ellos (específicamente, bajo Touya) envolviendo en su abrazo mortal a Ruby Moon.

Finalmente se detuvo. La Sombra desapareció. El cuerpo de Ruby Moon yacía en el suelo, parecía viva aún, pero tan débil (Sakura y Eriol podían sentirlo). De su piel comenzaron a desprenderse, uno a uno pequeños centelleos violáceos. Se elevaban hacia la luna.

**- No... Nakuru –** dijo Touya con voz ronca. Sakura intentaba liberarse, desesperada.

**- De lo que te salvaste, pequeño, ¿No crees?** – dijo la niña que se aproximó a Syaoran volando, quedando a su altura.

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Es una buena pregunta. – **Respondió y descendió. **– Creo que esto necesita un poco de drama, para que visualicen la magnitud. **

Del bolso de Sakura, todas las cartas se fueron. Ni una quedó. Ella miraba el cuerpo de la guardiana y lloraba, no prestó atención. ¿Para qué? Al parecer no había nada que pudiera hacer.

La niña tomó las cartas, descendió al suelo. Presionó con fuerza una, y la luz rosada de su ser se convirtió en Fuego que quemó la copa de unos árboles lejanos, encendidos como fósforos permanecieron. Presionó otra carta, el suelo, bajo el centelleo de Ilusión parecía congelado. Blanco, bajo ellos, despertó a Sakura de su tristeza.

Los árboles en llamas, el suelo blanco. Ella atada a aquella especie de pared. Era el sueño. El sueño que había tenido.

**- ¡Syaoran!** – gritó Mei Lin. Estaba en el suelo, bajo ellos.

**- ¡Sácame de aquí! Debo pelear**- gritó él en respuesta.

**- ¿Cómo?** - inquirió ella. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza, apuntando a su espada que estaba en el suelo.

La niña, o bien no oía, o bien pretendía no oír. Ahora convocaba a la carta de la tormenta y el cielo se volvía turbio.

Con violencia, Mei Lin clavó la espada en el tronco del árbol que atrapaba a Syaoran. Él cayó velozmente, sin herirse. Era demasiado fácil, pero ninguno de los dos lo cuestionó.

Luego de ayudar a su primo a levantarse, Mei Lin le dijo:

**-Sacaré a Kinomoto, ella podrá--**

**- No** – La interrumpió él. **– Ella está a salvo aquí. Yo debo ser el siguiente Card Captor, ¿Recuerdas? Es mi deber luchar contra esa niña.**

Mei Lin lo miró preocupada.

**- Correrás peligro. Lo mejor será que la liberemos, ella ayudará.**

**- Mei Lin –** dijo él con sequedad mientras le quitaba la espada. **– Ve a cuidar a Naita, es lo que debes hacer. Lo que todos debemos hacer…**

**- Proteger a nuestros seres queridos... – **Murmuró Mei Lin mientras Syaoran corría hacia la niña con su espada. Sin atreverse a correr tras él, recordó la profecía de Unmei.

8888

"_La única forma de protegerlos, es atándote al maldecido, como las vendas protegen las heridas". "¿Maldecido?" Había preguntado Mei Lin. "Syaoran. Su destino es la muerte pronta, esa es su maldición"_

8888

Quizá si ella fuera su ser más querido... Las cosas serían distintas. Pero ella había elegido también, su ser querido y más especial era Naita y debía cuidarlo, seguía inconsciente. Corrió hacia él, intentando no pensar en lo que sería del encuentro entre la niña y Syaoran.

Cuando Syaoran finalmente estaba por alcanzar a la niña, una inmensa grieta se abrió en el suelo, era Tierra, medía al menos 3 metros.

**- Maldición... ¡No seas cobarde! **– gritó Syaoran a la niña que estaba al otro lado.

**- Ay, lo dices tú que eres tan valiente**- rió ella. **- ¿Qué trae al descendiente de Clow por aquí?**

**- Vine a buscar las Cartas que le quitaste a Sakura. ¿Por qué sólo las de ella? ¿Por qué no las mías también? ****– **Inquirió Syaoran.

**- ¿Y por qué tantas preguntas? Tú debes ser el nuevo card captor, es mejor así, ¿No crees?. Sólo debes vencerme a mí y serán tuyas. – **La niña hizo aparecer la espada en su mano nuevamente.

Mientras discutían, Tomoyo y Nabiki, seguidas por Kero y Spinel Sun habían logrado acercarse al gran muro que bosque había creado.

**- ¡Eriol Kun!** – gritó Tomoyo.

- **Tomoyo Chan –** respondió él. **- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te pedí que te quedes.**

**- Kero volvió a su forma pequeña, yo me asusté... Quería saber si estaban bien. Veo que no… **

**- ¡Tomoyo! **– Gritó Sakura **– Debes bajarme, de alguna manera.**

**- ¡Sakura Chan! –** gritó Kero elevándose hacia ella. **- ¿Por qué volví a esta forma?**

**- La niña se llevó todas mis cartas, también Tierra y Fuego.**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- No lo sé...**

- **Intenta liberarnos, Tomoyo – **Pidió Eriol – **Sube con Spinel Sun, veremos cómo--**

Justo mientras él decía eso, las ramas de bosque se movían para capturar en su abrazo también a Nabiki, Tomoyo, Kero y Spinel Sun. ¿Acaso todo estaba perdido?

**- No era tiempo aún de que bajara** – Explicó la niña a Syaoran, quien suspiraba tranquilo de que Sakura permaneciera lejos del campo de batalla. – **Será mejor que se quede en esa pared, **_**al menos un rato más**_**, ¿No crees?**

Syaoran, al ver como la niña miraba codiciosa a Sakura, desenvainó su espada y saltó sobre ella, pero su reacción fue pronta y al instante ambos se enfrentaban a duelo.

Él la miró. Fue un gesto, una sonrisa, que no fue oscura como las demás, entonces se dio cuenta, todo tenía sentido. Esa luz que emanaba de ella cada vez que llamaba una carta…

**-Al fin alguien que no va a hacer la bendita preguntita, ¿no?** – dijo la niña y en un momento, se volvió nuevamente oscura y rencorosa.

**-No, no puede ser…**

Sakura veía como hablaban, veía y recordaba su sueño, oscuro, que desenlazaba en la muerte del joven.

Forcejeaba con la carta Bosque, y poco a poco, esta comenzaba a desvanecer su magia. Comenzaba a obedecerla a ella en vez de a la niña.

Mientras tanto, la niña había comenzado a atacar a Syaoran, quien, esta vez, no respondía al ataque.

Mei Lin observaba la batalla desde varios metros más lejos, estaba abrazada nuevamente a Naita.

**-¡Syaoran!, ¡No! –** gritó, fue ese sonido el que finalmente despertó a su novio.

**-¿Mei Chan? **– dijo. Ella lo miró, él yacía recostado en su abrazo.

**-Amor… Despertaste –** dijo entre sollozos, **- me alegra que estés bien…**

**-¿Qué pasa?** – Preguntó aún somnoliento **-¿Qué pasa con Syaoran?**

Mei Lin comenzó a llorar. No pudo responder. Recordaba lo que Unmei le había dicho, ¿Qué significaba? La única forma de liberar a Syaoran de su maldición, su maldición que era la muerte próxima, era atándose a él… ¿Pero cómo? Sabía que no lo había hecho. ¿Eso significaba que iba a morir?

Lloraba, no podía parar. Naita intentó reincorporarse y observó como la niña y el primo de su amada se enfrentaban a duelo con la espada.

_Las cartas se salvarán asesinando a su dueña_. Su hermana se lo había dicho.

Syaoran tenía casi la misma cantidad de cartas que Sakura, ¿Qué pasaría si él capturaba alguna carta más? Tiempo estaba aún libre, así como Luz. Entonces él sería el dueño, y las cartas…

Y Mei Lin…

Como pudo se puso de pie.

**-¿Naita?** -Preguntó Mei Lin **- ¿A dónde vas? ¡No me dejes aquí!**

**-Mei chan** – murmuró. Recordó a su hermana, recordó lo que había dicho, lo que había hecho. No podía enojarse con ella, al fin y al cabo él estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo –** ¿Realmente crees que te dejaría sola?**

**-¿Naita? **

**-Te amo –** dijo y la besó. **– Déjame protegerte** - Ella se quedó detenida un instante y él corrió lo más veloz que pudo hacia el lugar donde la niña y Syaoran peleaban ferozmente.

Si Espejo podía tomar el lugar de su hermana, bien podía tomar el de Sakura, confundir a todos, y así, cobrar la venganza que, quien sabe por qué, necesitaban las cartas. Esa niña, que todos decían se parecía a Sakura, era en realidad una carta. Eso creía Naita.

Y él merecía tanto como Syaoran ser parte del Juicio Final que encontraría al nuevo dueño: tenía una carta que no había entregado a Li. Espejo.

Mei Lin no pudo evitar llorar, estuvo paralizada apenas un segundo y luego corrió tras él.

**-¡Naita! –** gritó, él tampoco podía parar de llorar.

Finalmente llegó a donde se encontraban Syaoran y la niña.

Tan veloz como pudo, desenvainó la espada, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, ella sintió que se aproximaba y en un veloz movimiento logró evitar el ataque y clavar la espada en el estómago del joven.

Naita abrió la boca, exhalando el último aire limpio, lo que vino después fueron mezclas de saliva y sangre. La niña quitó la espada, él gimió de dolor. Mei Lin se acercaba corriendo. El cuerpo de Naita cayó al suelo de frente, la sangre se desparramó veloz en el suelo, como un manantial mortífero.

**-Naita –** murmuró Mei Lin, estaba pálida, sentía nauseas.

Quiso arrodillarse al lado de él, pero no tenía fuerzas, cayó al suelo, aún conciente, tirada a su lado, acarició con ternura su cabello, las raíces ya eran de su color natural, hacía un tiempo que no se teñía ni se cortaba de manera extraña.

Su mano acarició un mechón que desembocaba en su mejilla y la acarició también. Tan tibia… ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Sus ojos no llegaron a verla a su lado, se había desangrado veloz, como si la espada contuviese en ella la muerte y al tocarlo lo hubiese dormido.

Con la punta de sus dedos, muy lentamente, cerró sus párpados, su boca, limpió apenas unas gotas de sangre que salían de ella.

– **Yo también te amo.**** – **Atinó a murmurar Mei Lin antes de perder la conciencia.

Sakura miraba agobiada la escena. ¿Habría muerto? No podía saberlo, no quería creerlo. La niña tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero Sakura no podía verlo a la distancia. Lo único que veía, era que el sueño que se le aparecía constantemente al recuerdo: aquella niña, asesinando a Syaoran. No podía dejar que así fuera, no podía permitir más muerte.

La magia de Bosque finalmente se había detenido. El cuerpo inconsciente de Touya cayó justo al lado del de Nakuru, que aún continuaba desvaneciéndose. Quizá fue el golpe, o el aroma dulce de ella, pero al estar a su lado, Touya abrió los ojos.

**- Nakuru Chan** –dijo y estiró su mano hasta tocar la de ella. Tan suave, no quería apretarla, quizá así apresuraría el desenlace fatal. Ella aún abría los ojos y lo miraba, triste. El polvo de estrellas de su piel se elevaba como una lenta lluvia que subía en vez de bajar. **– Te amo…**

**- Touya, yo—**

La voz de ella finalmente se apagó, interrumpiendo sus últimas palabras, mientras una gota caía rodando por su mejilla, su piel comenzó a desvanecerse. De su rostro, invisible, Touya podía adivinar la forma con ayuda del recuerdo y el trazar de la lágrima que delineaba el límite con la piel.

Finalmente, la gota cayó, como si la base en que se apoyaba hubiese desaparecido de golpe, y al momento que tocó el suelo, explotó en un centelleante rosado y fucsia. Se había ido.

Sakura sintió una puñalada en el pecho, se llevó la mano allí, angustiada. Algo dentro de ella había desaparecido brutalmente. Volteó a ver, ahí donde antes yacía el cuerpo de Nakuru, no había nada. Su hermano lloraba.

Mientras Eriol despertaba, quizá llamado por el mismo dolor que ella, y caminaba hacia donde estaba Touya, queriendo corroborar, quizá, qué había pasado con Nakuru, ella pensó: ¿_Por qué tanta muerte_?

8888

**-Naita -** murmuró Syaoran. Su prima estaba desmayada, la niña miraba el suelo, apagada. **– ¿Por qué? **

**-Iba a matarme… No podía ser él quien me mate **– dijo. Syaoran temblaba, entonces, sí, sus pensamientos eran los correctos. La profecía era tal y como él pensaba que era. Pero entonces, ella, frente a él…** - No tuve otra opción, no entiendes, el destino…**

**- Sí, entiendo… Ella me lo dijo. Pero no supe comprender del todo… Ahora todo tiene sentido. - **respondió el, dejó caer la espada. Se sentó en el suelo.

**- ¡Syaoran!-** gritó Sakura, se acercaba corriendo. Él la miró acercarse, corriendo, asustado, tembló. Se recostó agobiado, pero veloz y ansioso.

**- Tómame a mí –** dijo. – **Por favor, tómame a mí en lugar de a ella.**

La niña lo miró. Sonrió, de vuelta, su sonrisa era blanca.

**- ¿Por qué debería?** – Dijo mientras se arrodillaba sobre el cuerpo de él, la espada tocaba con la punta el pecho de él.

**- Porque yo… - **murmuró. No entendía bien, pero sabía que eso pondría fin. Giró la cabeza y miró a Sakura, recordó lo que le dijo entre sueños alguna vez en la terraza de la escuela: _"No lo digas"_. **– Lo siento,** **Sakura** – murmuró **– Pero debes tomarme a mi –** dijo mirando a la niña.

**- ¡Syaoran!** – Gritó Sakura **- ¡No! ¡Por favor!**

La niña presionó apenas un poco más la espada contra el pecho de él. ¿Podía ser? ¿Estaba llorando?

**- No puedes decirlo ahora, ya es demasiado tarde **– dijo la niña. Él desobedeció, sabía que su destino era otro, era proteger las cartas, capturar las suficientes para que cuando ellas cobraran venganza, él estuviera allí, como el nuevo Card Captor. Pero no podía, no. No concebía un mundo sin Sakura. No quería ser el dueño de las cartas, ni poderoso, ni nada, sólo quería que ella esté bien.

**-Por favor, tómame a mí, porque yo la— **

Ella asintió, pero no lo dejó completar su frase. Hizo caso de su pedido: Tomó su vida. Aunque haya sido en vano. Así él lo quiso, y, ¿Cómo negarse a un deseo de amor?

8888

_- __No puedes decirlo ahora, ya es demasiado tarde.__ – Le dijo._

_Syaoran desobedeció, iba a decirlo igual, ya no tenía que ver con las cartas. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y la espada le abrió el pecho, su voz salió ahogada en sangre, las palabras aplastadas por el cruel rojo de la muerte nunca pudieron ser oídas._

8888

Sakura llegó corriendo, empujó con violencia el cuerpo de la niña, ella no reaccionó. Miraba a ambos con los ojos negros, empalidecía. Él estaba muerto. Sakura se arrodilló al lado de Syaoran y lloraba desconsoladamente. El cuerpo de él, ensangrentado, no llegó a percibir su llegada. Murió sólo acompañado por la niña que le había arrancado la vida.

**- ¿Por qué? – **Preguntaba Sakura** – No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué te fuiste? Te pedí que no lo hicieras, Syaoran, que no dijeras lo que ibas a decir… No puedes irte, por favor, vuelve. Te necesito, Syaoran, Syaoran…**

**- No va a despertar** – dijo la niña. **– Ya es demasiado tarde.**

**- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso?! **

**- Tú deberías saberlo.**

_Tú deberías saberlo._

**- No lo entiendo.**

**- Supongo que no importa, de todas formas, ahora eres tú quien morirá. La carta aún está en peligro. Su sacrificio fue en vano.**

**- No, tú no entiendes… - **Sakura no sintió temor ante la amenaza, al contrario, la ignoró completamente.

La niña convocó a la carta espada, una vez empuñada, apuntó a la cabeza de Sakura, que, gacha, miraba el cuerpo sin vida de Syaoran.

**- Ella no entiende, Syaoran, yo… ¿Qué haré sin ti?**

La niña colocó el filo de la espada contra el cuello de Sakura, intentó levantar su mentón, para que la mire, pero ella se empeñaba en mirar a Syaoran, a su cuerpo sin vida, sin alma.

La sangre comenzó a fluir lentamente, la herida no era profunda, pero el dolor tampoco lograba convencerla de mirar a esa niña, tan podrida, tan cruel, tan cínica.

**- Necesito que vuelvas Syaoran, no puedes irte sin que yo… No puedes irte…**

Las lágrimas brotaban con fuerza, en su mentón se confundían con la sangre y caían por la espada, rosadas. El metal comenzó a calentarse, se volvía rojo. La niña se vio obligada a soltar la espada, le quemaban las manos, esas lágrimas eran tan puras.

**- No puedo irme, no, no puedo… Ni tú, ni yo, hay algo que debo decirte, Syaoran. Debes despertar…**

**- No va a despertar-** dijo la niña, se sentó al lado de ella y acarició su cabello. Sonreía, pero esta vez tristemente – **está muerto.**

Sakura gimió con dolor. Las copas de los árboles comenzaron a apagarse. El suelo dejó de estar blanco y escarchado, lentamente, todas las cartas dejaban de actuar.

Incluso Escudo y Poder. Aún así no sentía la presencia de la niña. Sin embargo, Eriol y Yue si podían sentirla. Yue había logrado sentirla hacía bastante tiempo ya.

**- ¿Por qué?**** – **Preguntó Sakura insistente. No buscando una respuesta, sino más bien algo que llene ese vacío que la agobiaba. Sólo quería una razón, aunque no fuera cierto. Algo que explicara ese absurdo que era la muerte. La muerte de Syaoran.

**- Tú deberías saberlo…**

**- Syaoran… **- murmuró Sakura - **¿Esto es mi culpa?**

**- ¿Sabes qué mantienen a las cartas a salvo, Sakura?**

_Su esencia mágica. _Sakura asintió, recordaba las palabras que habían brotado de su boca cuando habló con Oscuridad.

**- Si un día no hubiese más ira en tu corazón, la carta ****Viento ya no vibraría, eso no quiere decir que debas estar furiosa todo el tiempo, sólo que… La energía de la carta nace allí. Y si algún día dejaras de ser valiente, ya no habría carta Espada, lo mismo si dejaras de cuidar a los que te quieren, ¿Crees que Escudo o Candado seguirían aquí? **

**- ¿Las cartas viven de mis sentimientos? **

**- Claro que sí, son tu creación, tú las alimentas constantemente. Pero hay una carta que no tenía poderes, Sakura, porque la creaste con lágrimas, con lágrimas como las que brotan ahora.**

Sakura asintió.

**- Amor****.**

**- ¿Amor?**

**- ¿No se llama así? –** preguntó Sakura.

La niña rió con ternura.

**- No, aunque es curioso que así la nombres. No tiene nombre aún, no tenía cuando la creaste. Pero luego le diste un poder, ¿no lo sabías? Aunque claro, no aquí, no ahora, no podrías recordar algo que no viviste.**

**- No entiendo…**

**- Es muy curioso – **murmuró la niña **– que en este momento, tú hayas bautizado a la carta como "Amor"… **

**- ¿Quién eres?**

**- Mi nombre – **dijo la niña en un murmullo **– Es Sakura.**

Sakura la miró confundida. ¿Podría ser también una casualidad? No, no había forma.

8888

_Yo estaré bien, siempre y cuando entiendas que la magia no es un juego, y que estas cartas necesitan energía para vivir._

8888

**- Tú no puedes ser yo… Yo jamás le haría daño a Syaoran.**

**- Él eligió morir, no fui yo, no lo elegí. Él se dio cuenta antes que tú, no necesité decírselo. Quiso protegerme. Protegerte, protegernos.**

**- Syaoran** – Sakura lloraba desconsolada. - **¿Por qué?**

**- Es curioso, el nombre que le diste, "Amor". Muy curioso… La carta iba a morir, pero no murió, no, la suerte no está aún echada… Ella necesitaba asesinarte, asesinarme, asesinarnos, para salvarse. Necesita de tu muerte, le daría eternidad al sentimiento, ella sería eterna. Nombrándola marcaste tu destino. Es tan triste. Pero él se sacrificó, supongo que es una casualidad. Salvándote, quizás entonces tú entiendas. Quizá tú puedas salvarla… Él quiso protegerte, protegernos, y lo hizo. Irónico. El destino puede ser muy confuso a veces.**

**- ¿Por qué murió? –** Dijo Sakura – **¿Por qué hizo eso?**

**- Así lo quiso… ¿Cómo podría yo saberlo?**

8888

_¿Por qué, después,  
lo que queda de mí  
es sólo un anegarse entre las cenizas  
sin un adiós, sin nada más que el gesto  
de liberar las manos?_

8888

Sakura acarició el rostro inerte de Syaoran. Sus ojos abiertos la tranquilizaban y la consternaban al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo podría haber querido morir? ¿Para qué sacrificar su vida por la de ella, si lo que le quedaba ahora no era vida?

**- ¿Cómo pudiste? Syaoran… ¿Por qué? No entiendes, prefería la muerte. La muerte misma. No puedo estar aquí, sin ti… ¿Qué sentido tiene estar viva? Syaoran… Yo-- No puedes irte sin oírme, Syaoran…**

La niña sonrió, se tiró al suelo, abierta de brazos. Libre. Cerró los ojos, escuchó las palabras.

**- ¡Yo te amo! **– Gritó entre sollozos Sakura **– Yo te amo… Desearía que estuvieras aquí, para decírtelo, yo te amo.**

**- ¿Quién puede decir que no a un deseo de amor?–** dijo la niña. Sakura la miró, todo comenzó a volverse un remolino, primero violáceo, luego rosado. **– Tiempo…** - Dijo la niña, dijeron las dos juntas.

8888

_Separa el alma del cuerpo, despliega el espíritu al viento, libera el secreto escondido, repara lo que no tiene sentido, pues el enigma que vives ahora, es parte de tu destino._

8888

Ambas Sakuras, la niña y la adolescente, se fundieron en una. Todo giraba. Descontrolado. Sobre ella, ahora una, la gran luz diurna, ¿había amanecido? ¿O acaso nunca había sido de noche?

"_Sakura…" _Podía oírlo, en algún lugar, no ahí donde ella estaba, en otro lugar, Syaoran no estaba muerto, desangrándose en el suelo. En algún lugar, él la llamaba._ "__Despierta, Sakura, despierta."_

**- ¡Despierta, Sakura!** – dijo él. Ella abrió los ojos. Syaoran estaba allí, vivo, mirándola. Era tan niño…

**- ¿Syaoran? –** Sakura lloraba, él la levantó lentamente, seguía yaciendo en el piso, pero su torso ahora descansaba sobre el abrazo de él. – **¡Tú también me gustas mucho! –** Gritó -** ¡Te amo, Syaoran! No te vayas…**

Él es sonrosó, confundido. Al levantarla y abrazarla, había visto que debajo de ella yacía una carta, era la Carta de los Sueños.

La gente que caminaba alrededor en el aeropuerto sonreía enternecida por la confesión de amor de la niña.

"_¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Once?_" Se preguntaban. "_Quizá doce… ¡Que ternura!" Habrán prensado, "¡Piensa que está enamorada! ¿Pero como podría saber una niña lo que es el amor?_"

8888

_¿Sabes? Hay cosas que están predestinadas. Si el destino quiso encontrarlos una vez, y que él te dijera cuanto te quiere, y que tú sepas que lo quieres también, bueno… Yo creo que también se encargará de volverlos a unir._

_8888_

_20 minutos antes..._

"Syaoran…" Pensaba Sakura mientras se alejaba de la zona de embarque. No quería quedarse a ver como despegaba el avión. Sería demasiado doloroso. "Desearía no ser tan cobarde, poder haberlo dicho… _Tú también me gustas, Syaoran_."

_8888_

_**Bueno, he aquí el final. ¿Que dicen? ¿Gustó? Espero que sí. Sobre las miles de preguntas que van a surgir, esperen que viene el epílogo. ¡Y para los que querían beso de Sakura y Syaoran! ¡Sigan esperando! Jeje, prometo que en el epílogo. xD Que mala que soy... Mil gracias a los que dedicaron parte de su tiempo para leer esto y a los que dejaron reviews, y agregaron la historia a favoritos y esas cosas, en serio gracias, esas pequeñas cosas que alimentan el ego hacen que uno le dedique tiempo a esto. Mira que venir a escribir una historia sobre un animé que no veo hace años y años xD Sobre la carta vacío y esas cosas, ignoré las dos películas para escribir el fic. Debí aclararlo al principio, pero bueno, soy una colgada. Ah, y sobre el epílogo, se preguntarán : Para qué carajo estará ahí? Bueno, primero que nada, para que Syaoran y Sakura se besen, y después porque bueno, primero hay que salvar a Unmei, también hay que reunir un par de parejitas, bueno, esas cosas. Y sí, algo de magimisterio (no confundir con magisterio) va a haber. No sé, espero que lo lean también, va a ser largo. Bueno, paso a responder los reviews (altamente recomiendo que lean todas las respuestas porque capás respondo preguntas que ustedes también se preguntan y bueno, en vez de escribirlo dos veces, lean las respuestas y descubrirán lo que hay que descubrir):**_

**Blouson: **Bueno, verás que la rarita de ojos rojos era nada más y nada menos que la pequeña Sakura del pasado, o algo así. xD Las cosas que yo escribo, ay dios. Por lo menos no te lo esperabas, ¿No? Eriol y Tomoyo no dicen que tienen una relación porque resulta que era todo un sueño, aunque quien te dice, a lo mejor en el pasado (epílogo) se ponen juntitos, ay no sé, tanto misterio! Jeje Hay final feliz, Hubo. Pero para más momentos diabéticos habrá que esperar hasta el epílogo. Había una posibilidad de que no terminen juntos, era que Syaoran cumpla su destino de ser el nuevo dueño de las cartas, pero la quería demasiado a Sakura y no iba a dejar que muera (ninguna de sus dos versiones), ¡es un amor! Che cuantos muertos en este capítulo. Gracias por todos los reviews, che, no sólo por este. Fue lindo escribir sabiendo que había gente que lo leía y que acompaño desde el principio (aunque se perdió un par de capítulos porque se olvidó de que había cambiado el rating ¬¬) Espero que hayas disfrutado del final revoltoso, y que nos olamos en el épílogo. Nos leemos!

**Odisea**: Te entiendo por lo de la Universidad, eso tendría que hacer yo en vez de escribri historias xD Pero bueno, tenía algo inconcluso con esta y quería cerrarla. Se supone que los capítulos finales cierran toda la historia, pero yo soy _muy_ especial. Así que para más explicaciones, el epílogo. De todas formas , en líneas generales se entendió lo que había ocurrido. creo. Espero. Cualquier cosa dejen preguntas así explico todas las dudas en el epílogo. Ah, la cuestión de por qué espejo quiso reemplazar a Unmei tenía que ver con que iba a estar cerca de todos para evitar que sepan lo que estaba pasando, principalmente por el tema de las llamadas _no_ realizadas por Sakura. O mejor dicho, realizadas por una Sakura que no era la Sakura del sueño. Sino la otra Sakura, la que estaba del otro lado con las cartas, la Sakura que aún no había puesto en peligro a Amor porque dormía en el aeropuerto, ¿Se entiende?. La cuestión es por qué Unmei aceptó el trato con la carta, bueno, para eso está el epílogo. A mi también me alegra que todas las parejas hayan encontrado su lugar en el mundo, pero ahora resulta que era un sueño, ay ay ay. Ves, si hubiese tenido otro final la historia no habría necesidad de un epílogo jeje Como veras si se reconcilian Sakura y Syaoran, pero el beso se hace desear. Son nenitos, ¡Les da verguenza! A mi también se me hizo muy buena tu compañía desde el principio y espero leer tu review de este capítulo, aunqeu sea en las vacaciones! jeje En serio, me gusta tener gente que acompañe las historias estas porque sino es medio una pérdida de tiempo escribir para nadie. xD Gracias, gracias, gracias y nos leemos alguna vez.

**Valerie: **No hubo tardanza, no te preocupes. ¡Si el capítulo anterior fue emocionante me imagino que opinarás de este, que se muere todo el mundo! jeje Supongo que no expliqué del todo por qué Espejo hacía lo que hacía en los otros capítulos, pero supuse que imaginarían. Era más que nada para que nadie se entere de lo que había pasado en realidad entre Sakura y Syaoran. El tema de las llamadas misteriosas y eso. La niña era nada más y nada menos que Sakura (y pensar que se enojó con Syaoran cuando él le dijo, sin querer, que era ella la de los sueños misteriosos). Acá hay una pequeña escena de Sakura y Syaoran pero para más momentos cursis habrá que esperar al epí que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y mil gracias por acompañar desde el principio, en serio fue importante tener apoyo de otras personas! Gracias, gracias y nos leemos prontito.

**Ying - Fa: **¡Al final no era ni esperanza ni amor! Era Sakura. Ignoré completamente las dos películas para escribir el fic. Sakura sospechaba hacía bastante tiempo que se descubra lo de la existencia de la carta Amor (que como verán no se llama así en este fic, se llamó así en el sueño, ¿pero como se llamará fuera de él... Turururu~ Epílogo ! XD ), porque es tímida. Supongo que esa misma negación de aceptar que estaba enamorada puso en peligro la carta, el no tener coraje para decir "Syaoran me gustás mucho" como lo dijo al final. Bueno, bueno, mil gracias por este review y todos los anteriores, es un gusto escribir para lectores tan fieles, jeje. ¡Nos leemos prontito!

**Sakutsubasa7: **Alguien nuevo, alguien nuevo, alguien nuevo! Que emoción y que extraño encontrarse con un lector nuevo después de 21 capítulos. jeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y la historia, y sobretodo los personajes (espero que eso incluya a Naita y Unmei que son re lindos los dos y los quiero aunque no existan, jaja). Lo de Unmei fue un giro inesperado porque me gustan los giros inesperados, por eso el final así de revoltoso xD Creo que no me tardé mucho para actualizar. Ahora sólo falta el epílogo y listo, finito. Sobre Syaoran y Sakura, supongo que ya se dijeron lo que se quieren, ahora sólo falta que se den un besito y todas contentas (me incluyo). ¡Gracias por el review! Espero leerte en este capítulo también y con suerte en el epílogo. Mil besos!

**Ay que emoción, que emoción, que emoción... El epílogo y listo (Le estoy dando los toques finales -me di cuenta que había cosas que no se explicaban) Bueno, mil gracias por leer, dejen reviews, no sean mala leche. Y nos leemos prontito espero, cuando suba el epílogo. Ah, por último:**

**Messenger : **lucia_ arroba live punto com punto ar

**Facebook: **Caracola Escarabajo (aunque me pueden buscar por el mail creo)

¡Nos leemos!


	25. Epílogo: Parte 1 The Hint

Bueno, el epílogo va a ser más largo de lo que creía xD Le calculaba 15 hojas en total, y recién voy trece y no pasa nada. Creo que van a ser tres partes. Algunas parejas se van a resolver en la segunda parte y otras van a quedar para la tercera. Los dejo que lean y respondo reviews al final. (Disculpen la tardanza, andaba sin dinero para venir al cyber)

Ah, también decirles que cada una de las partes se va a llamar al estilo de una carta. Esta parte se llama "The Hint", (La Pista) ;) Los dejo leerla!

Caracola

**Epílogo.**

**Parte 1. ****The Hint**

**~Sakura y Syaoran~**

Pasaron la tarde abrazándose, dejándose cautivar lentamente por el amable aroma del otro. Él estaba aún atontado, lo que ella había logrado explicarle eran apenas algunas palabras desarticuladas, sin mucha relación. Tantos años, tantas historias, tantos dolores inexplicables escondidos en el dulce y humilde recoveco de un sueño.

Y ahora ella estaba ahí, en el aeropuerto, intentando hacerle entender, entre sollozos y sonrisas, que los sueños también son realidades, y que más poderoso aún que el destino, era el amor.

Tanto tiempo se abrazaron, se miraron, se explicaron, que el avión hubo partido, y ahí estaba él, recostado en el sofá cama de la sala de los Kinomoto.

Se habían ido a acostar luego de cenar (frente a la observadora mirada de Touya) y conversar largas horas, sólo convencidos al sueño por el regaño de Fujitaka.

Ella le había hablado de un momento en que tuvieron 15 años, de cosas que se dijeron, de profecías, de heridas, de odio y rencor, pero también de tomarse la mano, asustados de perderse el uno al otro. Y sin embargo, él recordaba apenas la semana anterior, con los silencios de ella, sus miradas evasivas, a pesar del hondo deseo de él de abrazarla fuerte, como pocas veces se había atrevido a hacerlo, suponiendo con angustia, que pronto estaría lejos de ella.

Estaba ya resignado cuando ella apareció en el aeropuerto y renovó sus esperanzas, pero luego de despedirse, creyó, equivocado, que él, para Sakura, era sólo un amigo. Quizá, y con suerte, un gran amigo.

Quién sabe si el futuro de ellos dos hubiera transcurrido tal y como se lo describieron en el sueño las cartas a Sakura, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, es que de no ser porque la carta libero su poder sobre su dueña, sin poder ella controlarla, él no hubiese descendido corriendo del avión, esquivando azafatas, para protegerla, despertarla, y finalmente escuchar aquellas tan bellas palabras: "Syaoran, tú también me gustas mucho".

**- Chst, chst-** se oyó viniendo del pasillo. El llamado en mitad de la noche no sólo lo sorprendió, sino que también lo asustó un poco. **- ¿Syaoran?**

**- ¡Sakura!** – exclamó él en respuesta y se cubrió hasta el cuello con la sábana**. - ¿Qué sucede?**

**- Nada, es que… Perdón ¿Estás vestido? Es que quisiera hablar contigo.**

**-Espera un momento, yo…** - Dijo mientras se colocaba el pantalón. **– Me estoy vistiendo, un minuto… ¡Ya estoy!**

Sakura entró a la sala cabizbaja y un poco ruborizada.

**- Lamento si te desperté.**

**- ¡No! No es nada, yo estaba despierto, yo… -** Syaoran se ruborizó cuando los ojos verdes de ella tintinearon, iluminados por la luz de la luna, al levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la de él - **…pensaba.**

Ella le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente, era una noche fresca. Él la esperó sentado en el comedor.

**- Sé que pasará un tiempo sin que nos veamos, mañana ya partes a Hong Kong y… Quería aprovechar lo más que pueda el tiempo contigo.**

Él respondió a tan dulces palabras con una caricia sobre su mejilla. La miró. Le costó muchísimo decirlo, pero lo hizo:

- **Te extrañaré mucho, Sakura.**

Tímida, se levantó, dio la vuelta a la mesa y lo abrazó, desde atrás de la silla. Reposando la cabeza en sus hombros y murmurando muy cerca de sus oídos,

**- Yo también.**

8888

**- Buenos días, Monstruo.** – Dijo Touya, – **Tienes cara de sueño.**

Sakura ignoró la ofensa, quería comportarse como una dama frente a Syaoran, él, en cambio, le dedicó a Touya una mirada asesina (¿Cómo se atrevía a molestar así a la linda Sakura?).

Desayunaron muy rápido, mientras más pronto se fueran, más pronto estarían solos nuevamente. Dijeron que tenían que llegar temprano a la escuela y partieron antes aún de que Touya termine el desayuno.

**- Syaoran, estuve pensando** – le dijo cuando apenas salieron de su casa

**- ¿En qué?**

**- Es que… Hay tantas cosas que sucedieron en el sueño que no hubiesen sucedido si no fuera por las cartas. Me pregunto si acaso no supe todas esas cosas por algo. Si, tal vez, las cartas también me pedían que hiciera algo sobre eso.**

**- ¿Sobre qué, por ejemplo?**

**- Bueno, mi hermano… ¡Él se enamoro de Nakuru! Si las cartas no se liberaran, ella y Eriol nunca vendrían aquí, Touya no volvería a verla, quizá nunca se enamorarían… ¿Por qué las cartas me mostrarían un futuro que no existirá, sino para que yo haga algo?**

Syaoran no supo que responder, de lo que ella hablaba era muy grave, y él no tenía la menor idea de cómo ayudarla.

**- Cuéntame otra vez cuando la última carta apareció. –** pidió en un gesto desesperado por una pista que sirviera de herramienta para ayudarla.

**- Fue horrible. Sentí tanto miedo** – explicó ella. **– Luego, corrí hacia ti, tú… –** Se aferró a su brazo entre sollozos. **– Tú dormías y no ibas a despertar. Y mientras lloraba y te abrazaba, me dolía tanto… **

Él la abrazó, se pararon en mitad de la vereda. Ella, hundida entre sus brazos y sus manos, continuó explicándole.

**- Y entonces comenzó a consolarme… A decirme que había sido tu elección. No entiendo por qué, aún no entiendo por qué y me duele. Sé que estás aquí, a mi lado, vivo, sano y salvo. Pero eso fue tan real… **

**- Y allí fue cuando ella dijo que eras tú. Que tú eras ella.**

**- Claro** – dijo Sakura recobrando la compostura. **– Me dijo que habías elegido morir creyendo que me protegerías. No sé que creíste tú en ese lugar, pero estuve pensando en lo que ella dijo. La carta, yo la había nombrado amor… Y ella dijo… ¿Cómo fueron las palabras? Algo así como que mi muerte le daría eternidad al sentimiento. Al sentimiento que alimentaba su energía. Quizá mi cobardía la ponía en peligro, no me permitía entender lo mucho que te amo, Syaoran Kun, y así se perdería el sentimiento. Pero ahora no es así **– Dijo Sakura tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos, atreviéndose a acercarse a su boca lentamente – **estoy segura de que hoy y siempre yo—**

**- ¡Hola Sakura! –** Dijo Chiharu aproximándose de la mano con Yamazaki

**- ¡Chiharu Chan!** – Sakura soltó el rostro de Syaoran veloz, él estaba rojo como un tomate.

8888

Tomoyo le dio un gran abrazo al verlo.

**- Pensé que te ibas ayer.**

**- Yo… -** Syaoran se sonrosó. Ella se sorprendió un poco.

**- Ya veo, ¡No digas más!** – Sonriente, miró a Sakura. **– Sabía que lo entenderías, tarde o temprano.**

Ella también se sonrosó, pero justo a tiempo para sacarla de tan incómoda situación, entró el profesor.

Cada uno se sentó en su lugar. Syaoran miraba tranquilo a Sakura, se sentía en paz, colmado por algo blanco y puro. Sin embargo, verla tan angustiada, preocupada por ese sueño del que él no sabía nada, lo apenaba un poco.

¡Como le hubiese gustado haber estado ahí! Bueno, si lo había hecho, de alguna forma, pero ese no era él, era un extraño con su nombre y su rostro, alguien que, menos mal, ahora nunca conocería.

Ese Syaoran Li era aquel que nunca había sabido entender el cariño de Sakura, y él, en cambio, la quería aún más a cada segundo, a cada abrazo. ¿Cuáles serían las palabras que había querido decirle a Sakura, en el sueño, aquel Syaoran? ¿Cuáles serían para que las cartas lo maten? ¿"Aún me gustas"?

Recordó entonces también lo que Sakura había dicho esa mañana mientras iban a la escuela. Las palabras de las cartas. "Repara lo que no tiene sentido". Quizá ella tenía razón, quizá las cartas le habían encomendado una misión.

**- ¡Syaoran! –** gritó Sakura en medio de la clase, pendiéndose de pie e interrumpiendo así, no sólo los pensamientos de él, sino los de todo el salón **– ¡Si las cartas tienen razón, entonces Unmei y sus padres…!**

**- Kinomoto. –** pidió el profesor Terada. **– A tu asiento.**

Sakura se sentó ante la mirada curiosa de todos sus compañeros (incluida la de Tomoyo). Apenas sonó el timbre, luego de un reto por parte del profesor, se encontró con sus amigos.

Luego de explicarle rápidamente a Tomoyo lo que había pasado el día anterior, las advertencias de las cartas y los romances que hubo (obviando celosamente la pequeña relación entre ella y su hermano), Syaoran dijo:

**- Yo también estuve pensando en eso. "Repara lo que no tiene sentido". Quizá, de alguna manera…**

**- Quizá me pedían que cuide por esas personas.**

**- ¿Pero por qué los Junjo? No son precisamente angelitos de Dios.**

**- ¡Te equivocas! Ellos eran… Bueno, Naita al menos, a quien conocí, era muy amable y afectuoso. Él y Mei Lin tenían una relación muy bonita.**

**-¡Puaj! –** dijo Syaoran **- ¡Ya! No digas eso…**

**- ¿Cuál es el problema con ellos, Li?** – Preguntó Tomoyo

**- La familia Junjo siempre ha sido nuestra enemiga. Buscan una magia poderosa, mezclando magias de distintos lugares, acabando así con su pureza. Quisieron hasta robarnos los libros que aún teníamos de Clow. ¡Además ella quiso matarme!**

Ambas muchachas se llevaron las manos a la boca, en gesto de sorpresa. Sakura sabía que eran rivales, pero no sabía que hasta ese punto llegaran en su enfrentamiento. ¿Por qué entonces se habrían mudado los Junjo con los Li?

- **Quizá –** dijo la cazadora de cartas luego de una larga meditación, – **Si tú los salvas, acabarías con esa enemistad de tanto tiempo, Syaoran.**

**- ¿Por qué me interesaría hacer eso?**

Sakura lo miró con reproche.

**- Porque tú eres un joven de muy buen corazón.**

Él se sonrosó, finalmente asintió un poco avergonzado.

**- Suponiendo que quisiera ayudarlos, no hay modo alguno en que pueda hablar con ellos sin poner en riesgo mi vida.**

**- No te preocupes por eso, yo hablaré, no tienen nada contra mí.**

Syaoran dudó.

**- No es tan sencillo, Sakura. Aún no sabemos si las cartas realmente quisieron decirte eso, no tomes decisiones apresuradas.**

**- ¿Qué debería hacer entonces?** – Se preguntó ella entristecida.

**- ¿Por qué no hablas con Hiraguizawa? Él sabría ayudarte **– le recomendó Li.

**- ¡Es cierto! **– asintió ella feliz, recordando partes de su largo sueño que no había siquiera atinado a contarles a sus amigos. **– Los diarios de Clow nos ayudaron a comprender muchas cosas.**

**- Me gustaría poder ayudarte- **dijo Syaoran. **– Pero debo volver a mi casa. Haré lo que pueda para ponerme en contacto con los Junjo sin morir en el intento.**

Al oír esas palabras, Sakura recordó que era esa noche misma que él se iba. Sintió una profunda tristeza, una especie de nostalgia premonitoria.

**- ¿La carta no puede ayudarte, Sakura chan?** – Preguntó Tomoyo.

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- La carta, la que causó la rebelión. Quizá de alguna manera podrías hablar con ella, entender…**

Sakura sacó la carta del bolsillo y la miró, meditando, ¿Cuál sería el poder que aquella carta liberaba?

**- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!-** Luego de convocar al báculo, preocupada por cual fuera el poder de la carta, consideró mejor que sus amigos no estén presentes. **- ¿Podrían dejarme a solas un momento?**

Ellos asintieron un poco confundidos y se alejaron. Ella miró la carta con un poco de temor. La tiró hacia arriba y la conjuró sin pronunciar su nombre. Según lo que ella misma se había dicho en el sueño, Amor era el nombre que le puso en aquella vida, no en esta.

Una especie de éter pesado y rosado se desprendió de la carta y giró sobre si mismo creando una burbuja, pronto esta desapareció y en su lugar, una esfera rosada y parpadeante, del tamaño de una nuez, se apareció frente a su dueña.

Sakura estiró la mano para tocarla, pero la atravesó. Sintió apenas una calidez, casi imperceptible, un sutil cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos. Era un lucero, sólo eso. ¿Sólo eso?

**- ¡Sakura! –** exclamó Tomoyo asomándose. La aludida volteó a mirarla, la carta volvió a su forma humilde.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- El receso acabó, volvamos.**

Asintió y subió corriendo con ellos las escaleras, ya había enfurecido una vez al profesor, no quería llegar tarde. En clase y entre murmullos les contó lo que había sucedido, ni ella ni sus amigos supieron comprender lo que ocurría.

8888

**- Que bueno que te hayas quedado un día más, Syaoran. Hubiese sido una lástima que te vayas sin podernos haber despedido. **– dijo Tomoyo. Estaban los tres parados afuera de la escuela, ya era hora de volver a casa.

**- Es cierto. Espero que nos veamos de vuelta pronto, Daidouji.**

**- Ya, dime Tomoyo.** – Ella lo abrazó con ternura y se despidió de Sakura **– Nos veremos mañana**

**- ¡Sí! –** Respondió ella. **- ¡Hasta mañana Tomoyo!**

**- Adiós –** exclamó Syaoran con timidez, pues no acostumbraba abrazar porque sí a todo el mundo.

Ellos esperaron a perder de vista el auto y comenzaron camino a casa de ella, donde él debía armar el bolso, pues en unas horas viajaba. Conversaron de las cartas, al principio, tratando de darle sentido a lo que había ocurrido, pero sin poder evitarlo, a Sakura la invadieron unas enormes ganas de llorar.

**- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?-** Le preguntó preocupado Syaoran.

**- Nada, estoy bien, yo… Lo lamento, no quiero asustarte. Es sólo que… ¡Te extrañaré mucho, Syaoran! –** exclamó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él respondió al abrazo y reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, intentando contenerla. **– Discúlpame, no debería llorar.**

**- Está bien, a mi también me apena mucho que no nos veremos por un tiempo. Pero pronto, te prometo, pronto tú y yo nos encontraremos. **

6889

**~Touya y Nakuru~**

Cuando el timbre sonó, Sakura bajó corriendo las escaleras, al grito de "es para mí". Touya la miró curioso, ¿Quién sería que provocaba tanta ansiedad por parte de su hermana? Definitivamente no era el mocoso, él estaba en Hong Kong.

**- ¡Eriol!** – Exclamó al abrir la puerta **- ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!**

**- Lo mismo digo, Sakura.**

**- Pasen, por favor. **

Eriol venía llevando en brazos a Spinel Sun, y al lado, vestida hermosa y delicadamente, iba Nakuru. Touya la miró sorprendido, acostumbraba verla en uniforme.

**- Nakuru - **pidió Sakura ansiosa – **¿Por qué no te quedas con mi hermano? Quisiera hablar con Eriol a solas. Tú, Spinel, puedes ir arriba y quedarte con Kero.**

**- Con ese no, por favor.** – Pidió el oscuro felino.

Eriol sonrío. Miró a Sakura, no entendía sus razones, pero parecía tenerlas. Luego miró a Nakuru. Ella asintió, entendiendo su pedido, y canturreando se acercó a Touya.

**- Hola, lindo –** le dijo haciéndole un suave coscorrón en la cabeza. Siempre disfrutaba molestarlo un poco, quizá porque era consciente de su timidez y fingida frialdad.

**- Hola, tortícolis –** respondió él, aludiendo al dolor en el cuello que ella siempre le dejaba de tanto saltarle encima.

**- ¡Ay! Que ánimos** – río ella.

Sakura los miró sonriendo. Que bueno era verlos juntos de nuevo.

**- Vamos, Eriol** – le dijo, indicándole el camino a su habitación.

Ya había subido té, un termo con agua caliente y galletas dulces y saladas (unas para Kero y otras para Spinel) que ella misma preparó. Le ofreció una taza a Eriol y luego de servirse una ella, bebió un sorbo.

**- Dime, pequeña Sakura, ¿Cuál fue tu sueño?**

Sakura comenzó a relatarle, poniendo más énfasis en el año dentro del sueño en que se liberaron las cartas. Le explicó cada mensaje de ellas, sus enigmáticas palabras, sobretodo las últimas que hubo dicho la carta.

**- No creo que haya sido la carta que tú creaste la que tiene el poder de controlar las demás, eras tú, la niña, que las controlaba. Ellas te obedecían al menos en parte, obedecían a esa niña, tú, que estaba más segura de su sentimiento. Por eso podía quitar las cartas de tu poder, porque les daba más seguridad. Así es por lo que me describes, piénsalo, cuando veías a Syaoran en peligro, las cartas comenzaban a obedecerte.**

**- ¿Pero entonces cuál es el poder de la carta? Porque esa niña, que era yo... Decía que no podía controlarse. Asesinó a Nakuru, a Naita, y a Syaoran... Y cuando le pregunté de por qué a él, me dijo que se lo había pedido... ¿Sólo porque él se lo pidió? No, no puede ser. Esa carta tiene una magia que tuvo que ver con todo el desorden... Creo que al contrario, era ella quien controlaba a la niña.**

**- Tiene sentido, en parte creo que es un poco de ambas cosas... Me gustaría saber más, pero, lamentablemente...**

Eriol suspiró y bebió un sorbo de su té. Sakura aprovechó para contarle lo que había sucedido hacía menos de un mes, antes de que Syaoran se vaya.

**- Intenté convocar la carta, quizá ayudaría... Pero apareció una esfera luminosa rosada, la toqué, nada ocurrió.**

**- Tiene sentido, al fin y al cabo, aunque seas lo suficientemente poderosa para crear una carta, aún así eres una niña. Tu magia es inestable y confusa. –** Sakura se aferró a la carta, preocupada. – **No, no temas por ella. Está a salvo. Sólo digo que su creación fue impulsiva. Ni premeditada, ni sistemáticamente. Supongo que llevará un tiempo que la descubras realmente.**

**- Menos mal, por un momento pensé que el Sueño realmente se haría realidad. Aunque aún no entiendo… ¿Todo lo que decía el sueño era cierto? ¿Realmente hubiese ocurrido eso en el caso de no decirle a Syaoran que lo quería?**

**- Las cartas nunca se liberaron. De alguna manera, lograste convocar, quizá inconscientemente, la carta del Sueño, usarla contra ti. Esa carta tiene el poder de dar premoniciones… Así que sí, supongo que todo sería cierto. Investigué en los diarios que me dijiste. De hecho si existen y dicen cosas muy parecidas a las que tú recordabas**

Sakura se asustó al principio, pero luego sonrió.

**- Entonces quizá, mi hermano y Nakuru sí…**

**- ¿Qué pasa con Ruby Moon?**

Sakura titubeó. No sabía si podía contarle eso a Eriol. Pero luego lo miró, él siempre fue sabio y amable, sabría que se debía hacer.

- **Ella y Touya se enamoraban –** le confesó en un murmullo, procurando que Spinel no oyera.

**- Que curioso –** respondió Eriol, recordando una escena de hacía poco más de un mes.

8888

_- Bah, ese tonto Touya. Tan bobo detrás de su "Yuki"_

_- ¿Qué dices?_

_- Está loco por él. Insiste en decirle su verdadera forma. Todo para protegerlo. ¿No sabe que debilitaría a su hermana?_

_- No, no lo sabe. De todas formas no veo por qué te preocupa tanto._

_- No me preocupa – dijo ella sonrosada – sólo digo que es una bobada. Queriendo pretender nobleza._

_- Quizá lo hace porque lo quiere – inmediatamente el rostro de Nakuru se desfiguró. Parecía triste._

_- Bah, ese tonto Touya. – evitando la mirada de Eriol se fue de la habitación._

8888

**- Pero Nakuru puede ser bastante terca.**

**- No importa, mi hermano también, yo procuraré unirlos. Ya que ahora las cartas no podrán hacerlo. ¡Y luego a Mei Lin y Naita! ¡Y salvaré a Unmei!** - "_La chica que espejo reemplazó, ¿recuerdas?_" tuvo que explicarle a Eriol.

8888

**- La palomita ha dejado el nido, repito, la palomita ha dejado el nido –** dijo Sakura a su walkie talkie, del otro lado, luego de un sonoro zumbido (que por poco oyó "la palomita"), se escucho una nueva voz femenina.

**- Doy comienzo a la misión. Plan A, ¡En acción!**

Sakura se colocó nuevamente los lentes de sol (¿servirían acaso para que su hermano no notara que lo seguía?) y cubierta en su sobretodo amarillo para lluvia lo siguió, respetando unos prudentes 30 metros de distancia para que no la notara.

**- ¿Realmente crees que esto funcionará?** – le preguntó Kero.

**- Claro que sí, Eriol y Tomoyo Chan son las dos personas más prudentes que conozco, de seguro todo funcionará tal y como lo planearon.**

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Nakuru caminaban por el centro de la ciudad. Un mensaje de texto le llegó al celular al muchacho. Lo leyó, y misterioso dijo a Nakuru que se adelantara, que necesitaba hacer una llamada y pronto la alcanzaría.

Tomoyo, mientras tanto, sobornaba a unos niños para que le echen agua a la señorita que pasaba por la calle. Podría decirse que estaba disfrazada de pies a cabeza, pero en realidad, sólo estaba vestida para dar un show musical en un bar que estaba justo en frente. La canción romántica no faltaba en el repertorio.

Los niños aceptaron el trato, con globos inflados en agua acosaron a la joven Nakuru que luego de gritarles y espantarlos (Dejándolos al borde de la confesión) se volvió hacia Eriol para pedirle ayuda, pero no lo encontró en ningún lado.

**- ¡Moonflower en apuros!** – exclamó Tomoyo y luego de pagar a los niños se apresuró de vuelta al negocio donde su jefa la esperaba ansiosa, ya casi era la hora acordada en que debía dar su número musical.

**- ¡Ay!** – exclamó Sakura. Su hermano se volteó al escuchar su voz pero ella se escondió justo a tiempo. **– Falta como una cuadra para que lleguemos allí...**

**- Te dije que la coordinación sería difícil.** – Dijo Kero.

**- Bah, ya calla.** – Sakura sacó su llave y una carta. **– Siempre hay lugar para un plan B.**

**- ¿Qué vas a hacer Sakura? **

No necesitó explicarle, sus hechos lo hicieron en sí. La carta ilusión se convirtió en un gran perro (extremadamente desproporcionado) que comenzó a perseguir a Touya por la calle llevándolo al lugar donde se encontraría –sin querer- con Nakuru.

El plan no funcionó. Si bien corrió y se encontró con Nakuru, ella no tardó en explicarle que se trataba de una carta Sakura. Touya miró a la niña de sobretodo amarillo y lentes de sol que conversaba a la sombra de un árbol con un muchacho de cabellos negriazules.

**- Ya me imaginaba yo que te traías algo entre manos cuando te vi con ese sobretodo** – le dijo Touya. Sakura y Eriol se voltearon, Nakuru los miraba divertida también

**- Yo necesito cambiarme** – dijo aludiendo a su ropa –** Eriol podríamos irnos a casa y…**

**- ¿por qué no tomamos un café? **– Preguntó Eriol – **Podrías usar el baño para secarte un poco.**

El plan C improvisado por Eriol parecía funcionar a la perfección, Touya y Nakuru habían aceptado. Entraron al local, si bien no era lo mismo dos que cuatro, quizá la canción también sirviera para unirlos, aunque sea un poco. Pero justo entonces, el teléfono celular de Touya sonó.

**- Hola** – dijo él. **- ¡Ey, Yuki!** – exclamó alegre. Nakuru miró a un costado evitando que sus gestos la delataran – **No, nada importante al menos. Iba a hacer unos mandados pero Sakura podría ocuparse de ellos, ya que me retrasó un poco (...) Es lo suficientemente grande para ir al almacén (...) Puede ser (...) Podrías acompañarme tú (...)-** Touya sonrió victorioso y se puso de pie **– Nos vemos allí en diez minutos.**

Sakura lo miró triste. Él no pareció comprender, aunque sí notar su estado de ánimo.

**- Disculpen, pero me voy ahora, otro día tomaré un café con ustedes. ¿Puedes cuidarlos, no es así Akisuki? **– dijo Touya. Ella asintió sonriente. – **Toma, Monstruo** – dijo dándole algo de dinero. – **Diviértete con tus amigos.**

**- Claro –** respondió ella. Touya la miró preocupado: ¿Por qué no reaccionaba a su insulto? ¿Por qué lo había perseguido con un perro ilusorio? El celular sonó, era un mensaje de Yuki recordándole las calles en que se encontrarían, sabía que podría olvidarlas. Besó en la frente a su hermana y se despidió de Nakuru y Eriol. El plan C también había fracasado.

8888

Las vacaciones habían empezado hacía poco más de una semana. Sakura acababa de terminar de limpiar su habitación cuando su padre la llamó al grito de "¡el joven Li!". Bajó a los saltos, la había tomado por sorpresa. Siempre llamaba los domingos, pero nunca tan temprano.

Hablaron una larga hora y media. Siempre lo hacían. A tal punto que su padre le había regalado un celular con el que podía llamar a costo reducido a Hong Kong, sólo para alivianar un poco el gasto telefónico. Cuando cortó el teléfono, y luego de suspirar sonriente, se volteó y vio a su padre que la miraba mitad feliz, mitad triste.

Todo padre pasa por la etapa en que deben dejar ir a su hija, pero siempre sucede cuando tienen 18 o 19 años, Sakura tenía sólo 12.

**- Tengo un regalo de navidad para ti **– le dijo Fujitaka.

**- ¡No puedes dármelo ahora! –** Exclamó Sakura preocupada **– ¡Aún no te compré nada! No sería justo. Falta como un mes para navidad.**

**- Tres semanas. Debo decírtelo ahora, así el próximo domingo podrás contarle a tu amigo. **

**- ¿Qué es?** – preguntó Sakura ilusionada.

**- Pasarás año nuevo con la familia Li en Hong Kong. Ya hablé con su madre, pero él no lo sabe aún.**

El grito de emoción de Sakura fue oído por todos los vecinos. Saltaba y bailaba y giraba. Su padre la detuvo y le dio un abrazo.

**- Es para felicitarte por portarte bien, y obedecer, y sacar buenas notas – **dijo su papá **– y porque pareces enamorada, y no hay nada más dulce que estar enamorado, Sakura Chan.**

Sakura agradeció a su padre respondiendo el abrazo y preparando una merienda para los dos. Su hermano había salido.

**- Por cierto** – dijo Sakura **– sobre Touya...**

**- Mantengámoslo como secreto, al menos hasta el día anterior del viaje.**

Luego de merendar con su padre, Sakura se vistió y salió junto con Kero a una heladería en la que se encontraba siempre con Eriol y Tomoyo para discutir sobre la misión "los tortolitos" que los venía acompañando desde hacía un tiempo ya.

**- Así que irás a ver a Li **– dijo Tomoyo contenta – **¡Te prepararé cientos de trajes, para que puedas llevar uno distinto y lindo cada día!**

- **Me alegro mucho por ti, Sakura** – dijo Eriol. –** Pero eso significa que tenemos poco tiempo para reunir a Nakuru con Touya... Y debemos innovar, porque del plan A al T ninguno ha funcionado.**

**- Yo comenzaría a pensar en cómo nombrar los planes después de que lleguemos a la zeta, no quedan muchas letras –** dijo pesimista Kero.

Spinel Sun no participaba de las reuniones, Eriol temía que quisiese decírselo a Nakuru. Sakura asintió preocupada.

**- Daré lo mejor de mí hasta el viaje, pero de no poder reunirlos...**

**- Sí, no te preocupes Sakura Chan, nosotros nos haremos cargo.**

6889

**~Los Junjo~**

**- ¡Ya basta! **–Exclamó Sakura **– Si queremos ayudar a los Junjo lo mejor es que no golpeemos a la puerta empuñando un arma.**

Ella y Syaoran se habían detenido en la esquina de la gran entrada de la casa a la que iban. Él, al escuchar un ruido, se aferró a su "amiga" y, ocultándola detrás de un árbol, desenvainó su espada.

**- ¿Quién dijo que yo quiero ayudarlos? -** preguntó exaltado.

**- Oh, Syaoran, ya te lo dije, -** Sakura lentamente ayudó al joven a guardar su espada. Quizá por su caricia, su sonrisa, o su mirada verde, no sé, algo de ella lo convenció **– las cartas quieren que los ayude, y ellos lo merecen: son muy buenas personas.**

**- ¿Qué tan segura estas de lo que quieren las cartas?**- preguntó Syaoran mientras caminaba lentamente el portal que se encontraba a mitad de cuadra. El terreno ocupaba los 100 metros cuadrados.

**- Lo suficiente **– se defendió ella – **Si las cosas que me dijeron las cartas no fueran ciertas, ¿Cómo podría serlo el contenido de los diarios de Clow? Las mismas exactas palabras…**

Mientras meditaba, Sakura tomaba, con ternura, la mano de Syaoran.

**- Además, en mi sueño, Espejo decía que Unmei le había permitido tomar su lugar para que cuide de su hermano, y así poder cambiar su destino. Las cartas debían cumplir también esa misión, y yo acepté esta misión con ellas.**

Syaoran no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que ella decía, primero, porque ya no tenía nuevos argumentos, y segundo, que ya se encontraban los dos, lado a lado, parados frente a un portón abierto de par en par.

Varios metros adentro, una pequeña casa de blancas paredes. El patio, que se extendía a todos los lados de la casa, estaba poblado por árboles y fuentes.

Caminando lentamente, descalza, una mujer altísima, de largos cabellos negros, llevaba un vestido creado con retazos de telas, tules, sedas, blancas, rosas y verdes. Silenciosa, los miró. Caminó hacia ellos, con ese mismo andar danzante con el que se movía antes entre los árboles. Se detuvo a unos metros, su semblante de paz inmutable los paralizó, fijó sus ojos en los de Sakura. Ella titubeó.

**- Hola, señora** – dijo. – **Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, yo vengo desde Japón, quisiera hablar con Unmei o Naita. Es urgente.**

La mujer no dijo nada, miró a Li, suspiró, luego miró a Sakura.

**- Él es Syaoran, un amigo** – explicó Sakura procurando no pronunciar su apellido.

La mujer levantó el pie izquierdo y lo agitó velozmente. Llevaba en el tobillo un brazalete con cascabeles.

Inmediatamente, un hombre llegó corriendo y desenvainando una espada a gran velocidad, acorraló a Syaoran contra un muro. Ágilmente y con una patada, le quitó la espada de las manos, que el niño había intentado tomar, y la alejó varios metros.

Sakura aferró la llave que tenía en el cuello, pero el hombre la miró fijamente, aproximó el filo de su espada al pecho de Syaoran. Con la mano presionaba su cuello ahogándolo. Sakura alejó su brazo de la llave y el hombre, sin soltar el cuello de Syaoran, distendió apenas un poco la mano, pudiendo el niño respirar normalmente (un poco agitado).

La mujer alta, de largos cabellos, hizo una reverencia y se alejó hacia el fondo de la casa.

**- ¿Qué hacen aquí?** – gritó el hombre. Tenía voz grave. Sus cabellos eran castaño oscuro, pero algunas canas se notaban en ellos. Sus cejas pobladas lo mostraban enfadado. De estatura, era apenas unos centímetros más alto que Syaoran (aunque hay que considerar que en los últimos meses, con sus casi doce años por la mitad, el joven había pegado el estirón).

**- Por favor, no le haga nada –** Pidió Sakura - **No tenemos intención de hacer daño.**

El hombre rió.

**- ¿Daño? ¿Qué daño podría hacerme un niño?** – Exclamó el hombre – **Ahora, dime, mocoso, que quiere tu molesta familia con nosotros. Pensé que habíamos decididos no entrometernos más en la vida de los otros. **

**- Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi familia –** Dijo Syaoran **– Necesitamos hablar con su hija, el oráculo.**

**- Ah, ya veo **– dijo el hombre. **– Vienes a buscar tu venganza, ¿Eh? esto es algo personal. **

**- ¡No es eso! –** exclamó Sakura

**- Tú mantente alejada niña, esto es entre tu novio y yo.**

**- ¡No es cierto!-** gritó ella – **Esto entre tú y yo en todo caso. Soy yo quien quiere hablar con Unmei. Y si no lo sueltas ahora me veré obligada a buscarlo yo misma. **

El hombre la miró, levantó una ceja, en signo despectivo. Sakura se enfureció al verlo.

**- ¿Y tú quien eres?**

**- Soy Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.**

**- Veo, joven Kinomoto, que tienes una llave mágica en el cuello. **

Sakura asintió.

**- Soy la dueña de las cartas de Clow, las cartas Sakura.**

**- Pero si eres apenas una niña.** – Dijo el hombre sorprendido. – **Deberías estar orgullosa, Clow era un mago muy poderoso. Me gustaría enfrentarme contigo, debe ser una experiencia fascinante, pero eres una niña, no podría. **

El hombre soltó a Syaoran, no sin mirarlo fijamente, dejándole en claro que cualquier movimiento brusco podría ocasionar un nuevo ataque. Sakura corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, el respondió el gesto sonriente.

**- Mi nombre es Wataru Junjo** – Dijo el hombre, interrumpiendo tan dulce gesto **– soy el padre de Unmei y Naita.**

**- Me alegra mucho saber que esta usted bien, señor – **dijo Sakura. Wataru la miró extrañado.

**- Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a tu casa –** Le dijo el hombre a Syaoran **– No quiero problemas con tu familia, demasiado tranquilo estaba.**

**- Está bien, vamos Sakura.**

**- Pero yo debo…**

**- No hay problema en que la niña se quede** – Dijo el hombre – **Quería hablar con Unmei, ella llega de la escuela en un rato.**

**- No la dejaré sola **– Lo desafió Syaoran. El hombre rió.

**- Yo no sé lo que te dijeron tus padres de nosotros, pero nadie aquí le hará daño.** – Syaoran se aferró aún con más fuerza a Sakura.

El hombre sonrió enternecido.

**- ¡Cariño! – **gritó, la mujer, que estaba sentada en una fuente, jugando con el agua, lo miró. **– Los niños se quieren quedar a hablar con Unmei, ¿Tenemos algo para ofrecerles? **

La mujer sonrió y se metió en la casa.

**- Pasen, por favor, pero, niño, tendré que confiscarte esa espada **– Dijo Wataru señalando la espada que Syaoran había ido a recoger.

**- Es una reliquia familiar.**

**- Que puede abrir una garganta si se lo propone. O me la das, o se van.**

Por un momento, Syaoran estuvo a punto de tomar la espada e irse. El hombre lo estaba desafiando y a él no le gustaba ser tratado así. Iba a retarlo a una batalla, pero entonces…

-** Confía en mí, Syaoran. Todo estará bien. –** Le dijo Sakura.

- **Está bien –** dudó él. Envainó su espada y se la dio. El hombre sonrió, "debe quererla mucho, parece muy terco" pensó. Tomó la espada en sus manos, y le dijo

**- No te preocupes, estará frente a tus ojos todo el tiempo. Nadie le hará nada.**

Sakura y Syaoran entraron a la casa siguiendo al hombre. No tenía muchos muebles, y estaba distribuida en un gran salón con cuatro puertas. El gran salón hacía de cocina, comedor, biblioteca, descanso. Estaba lleno de libros y artilugios, y adornos de distintas partes del mundo. En el medio había una gran mesa de madera con muchas sillas, "_solemos traer invitados_" explicó Wataru, "_somos una familia muy pequeña y en realidad nos gusta bastante el ruido y la compañía_".

Les ofreció asiento y colocó la espada en uno de los pocos muebles de la habitación, efectivamente estaba la vista de Syaoran. La alta mujer (le llevaba al menos diez centímetros a su marido) entró a la sala cargando una bandeja con cuatro tazas y una tetera. Mientras su marido servía, volvió a caminar hacia la alacena y comenzó a buscar algo.

**- ¿Ella es su esposa?** – Preguntó Sakura

**- Mi novia, no nos casamos. Es la madre de Unmei y Naita.** – Syaoran miró a un costado, incómodo. Sabía que el aclaraba esas cosas para molestarle pues su familia era en particular conservadora.

- **¿Por qué no se casaron?**

**- No creímos que fuera necesario. Quizá si nuestros padres hubiesen sabido de su embarazo nos hubiesen obligado a casarnos, pero supieron recién cuando trajimos a los niños. Estábamos de viaje en Italia cuando nació Unmei y vivimos en Inglaterra unos años, luego viajamos a África, Naita nació en Tambacoulda, en Senegal. Volvimos a Hong Kong ese año, Unmei empezaba la escuela y queríamos que estudie aquí.**

**- Oie, ustedes deben viajar mucho** – exclamó Sakura sorprendida.

**- Así es, nos gusta viajar por el mundo investigando distintas culturas. Aunque desde que Unmei va a la escuela que dejamos nuestros viajes para las vacaciones. Estamos planeando ir a Europa nórdica nuevamente a fin de año. Naita está muy ansioso.**

La mujer volvió con una bandeja llena de rodajas de pan y distintos frascos con dulces.

**- Muchas gracias** – Dijo Sakura, dudó un momento – **Lo lamento, no oí su nombre.**

**- Oh, su nombre es Chun –** explicó Wataru – **lamento no presentártela. Ella no habla, cuando estábamos de viaje en Rumania, Naita tendría cinco o seis años, lo habíamos dejado en casa de su abuela y viajado sólo con Unmei. Gracias a Dios ella se había quedado en la casa cuando salimos, nos metimos en una pelea con un clan de allí. ¿Recuerdas, cariño? Ellos podían animar objetos, siempre intenté y nunca logré hacerlo…** - Chun se sentó al lado de su novio y besó su mejilla. **– Uno de ellos le clavó una especie de aguja alargada en la garganta, de ese modo no sangró mucho, pero fue el susto -dijo el médico- el que no le permitía hablar, el estado de shock. Aún no puede.** – El hombre parecía triste al decir esas palabras – A veces extraño tus canciones.

La mujer lo abrazó y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Sakura parecía triste, ya había tomado cariño por esas personas, y pensar que morirían le resultaba terrible.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Naita entraba, era también un jovencito muy alto (más que Syaoran) y llevaba sobre su espalda a su hermana. Ambos reían, pero al ver a los dos invitados se quedaron quietos.

Naita bajó a su hermana y la cubrió con su brazo, Syaoran se puso de pie.

**- Basta** – dijo Wataru. Naita lo miró. – **Siéntense, ellos vienen a verlos. Ella viene a verlos.**

**- Tú eres Sakura –** Dijo Unmei. Parecía feliz. **– Entonces sí lo hiciste, estás aquí, pobrecita, debes estar atormentada.**

Unmei caminó hacia la joven y la abrazó.

**- Yo vi tu sueño, tan terrible, pero al verlo supuse que era porque no habría sucedido. Y lo confirmas, ahora estás aquí, eso quiere decir que despertaste.**

**- Sí, yo... Yo quisiera hablar contigo.**

Unmei era apenas más alta que Sakura, pero no llegaba a la altura de Naita, que tenía cuatro años menos que ella. Tenía el pelo con los mismos rulos negros que como Sakura la había conocido, pero el cabello era más largo y bajaba de los hombros.

Naita en cambio, lucía muy distinto. Parecía serio y sus cabellos eran castaños (su color natural). Se notaba que era un niño, pero bastante larguirucho, no tenía relación con el joven alto y delgado, pero de cuerpo esbelto que había conocido Sakura, de rostro siempre feliz y mirada tranquila.

**- Ven, por favor** – Le dijo Unmei a Sakura **– Hablaremos en el patio. **

**- Sí, vamos Syaoran. –** respondió la niña.

**- Oh, lo siento. ¿Podríamos hablar a solas? No te preocupes por tu amigo, seguro que Naita querrá jugar con él.**

**- Me encantaría –** dijo Naita. Miraba fijo a Syaoran **– según mi hermana somos Némesis al fin y al cabo, ¿No?**

**- Está bien –** respondió el joven Li **– será un placer.**

Wataru se encaminó hacia los dos.

**- Artes marciales, nada de magia ni de armas. ¿Entendido?**

Los dos asintieron. Sakura se alejó de la casa preocupada. Sabía que Naita era un gran luchador, y al parecer, el enfrentamiento entre familias del que le había hablado Syaoran, era real y bastante pasional.

**- No te preocupes, mi padre es un hombre sensato.** – Le dijo Unmei. **– Es maravilloso finalmente conocerte.**

**- Lo mismo digo –** respondió ella, tomó asiento en el borde de la fuente en la que se había sentado la joven oráculo. **– Necesitaba hablar contigo.**

**- ¿Estás preocupada por el sueño?**

**- Sí –** afirmó Sakura **– Hay muchas cosas que vi que creo que las cartas intentaron pedirme que las cambie.**

**- Antes que nada, Sakura, ¿Puedo llamarte así, no?** – La niña asintió **– Hubo un momento, bueno, o habría, en un posible futuro, un momento en el que yo hice un trato con una de tus cartas. Yo le di mi voz, a cambio de una promesa. Ella debía cuidar de mi hermano. Parte de lo que viste es mensaje mío, no de las cartas, no quisiera que hagas lo que vayas a hacer pensando en que te corresponde por—**

**- Tú y tu hermano, bueno, tu hermano, al menos a él lo conocí, fueron grandes amigos para mí. Haría lo que fuere para devolverles tanto cariño que me ofrecieron, para verlo igual de feliz que en aquel sueño.**

Unmei sonrió, contenta de oír esas palabras.

**- ¿Sabes? en realidad es una muy larga historia. Cuando mi hermano nació vi tantas cosas, era una niña, no podía comprender. Vi a mi hermano dando su vida por una causa que desconozco, lo vi morir y lo vi vivir. El futuro no es lineal, es una inmensa red de acciones que se atan y desatan, muestran y ocultan. Yo vi tu sueño, Sakura, frente a mi cada instante estuvo, cada palabra y sin embargo, no vi nada. Cuando vi a mi hermano ensangrentado. Vi la ira de las cartas, no supe nada entonces (quizá no sé nada aún), creí que salvaría a mi hermano si evitaba aquel enfrentamiento. Si evitaba que él busque las cartas.**

**- Tu hermano no se sacrificó por las cartas. -** Dijo Sakura **– Al menos eso creo yo… Él y Syaoran eran buenos amigos. Y Mei Lin estaba enamorada de Naita, y él de ella. Yo creo que él se sacrificó por ellos, las cartas no le interesaban… Cada una que capturaba se la daba a Syaoran Kun.**

**- ¿Quién es Mei Lin?**

**- Es una prima de Syaoran** – Dijo Sakura, sorprendida de que no la conociera. **– Pensé que habías visto todo el sueño.**

**- Es muy confuso, Sakura, el curso del futuro. Las premoniciones son un paneo general de todo, es ver la inmensidad del tiempo futuro en un par de minutos. Imagina, unos 5 años transcurridos en dos minutos. ¿Es acaso esa niña de coletas negras?**

**- ¡Si!**

**- ¡La vi! ¡Vi como él la miraba!** – Dijo contenta Unmei – **Sí, definitivamente eso era amor… ¿Dices que mi hermano dio la vida por ella? **

**- Eso creo yo. No lo sé, no estaba ahí. De todas formas, no es eso de lo quiero hablar. Cuando Espejo se reveló dijo muchas cosas. Algunas que no entiendo aún.**

**- Ojala pudiera saberlo, pequeña Sakura. Pero como te digo el destino es muy confuso. Quizá es algo de lo que estuve segura más adelante, pero ahora que ese futuro no es una posibilidad, sería muy difícil para mi intentar conocer que podría ocurrir si… ¿Lo ves?**

**- Sí, creo que entiendo.**

**- ¡Niñas!** – gritó Wataru – **A la casa, es hora de los bocadillos.**

**- ¡Oiee! – **Dijo Sakura **– Comen mucho en esta casa, ¿no?**

Unmei sonrió y se puso de pie, guiando así a Sakura. Syaoran estaba esperando sentado bastante sudado. Lo mismo Naita, aunque él sonreía.

**- Eres un buen rival –** Le dijo el joven Junjo al invitado. Él sólo levantó la mirada para observarlo. ¿Sonrió? Parecía que sí, pero sus gestos eran indescifrables, al menos para los Junjo.

Sakura se apresuró a tomar asiento al lado de él y en un gesto de inmensa confianza, le hizo una caricia en el cabello. Él se sonrosó y la miró sorprendido

**- ¡Lo siento!** – Se disculpó ella – **No pude evitarlo es que te veías tan**…

**- Está bien… Fue lindo** – dijo él sonrosado y evitando su mirada.

La madre de Unmei sonrió. Acarició el hombro de su marido, él se volteó a verla y le hizo un gesto para que se acerque. La besó. Sakura los miró, primero la hizo feliz verlos tan enamorados, pero luego recordó lo que les deparaba el futuro y pareció triste.

**- ¿Estás bien niña?** – Preguntó Naita. **– Disculpa, no recuerdo tu nombre. Yo soy Naita**

**- Yo soy Sakura **– dijo ella. – **Es** **un gusto conocerte… De nuevo.**

Unmei sonrió y se sentó junto a su hermano.

**- Sakura ha tenido un sueño premonitorio con ayuda de una Carta Clow. –** Le explicó.

**- Carta Sakura** – aclaró la niña.

**- ¡Guau! ¡Entonces este momento ya lo has visto!**

**- No –** explicó Sakura **– Mi sueño hablaba de un futuro posible, que el mismo sueño hizo que no suceda.**

**- ¿No es una paradoja? **– Preguntó Naita. - **¡Son premoniciones como las tuyas hermana! ¿No tendrás una de esas cartas y nos haces creer que eres un oráculo, no?**

La hermana rió y lo abrazó.

**- ¿Qué pasaba en ese sueño?** – preguntó Naita.

Sakura no necesitaba la mirada amenazadora de Unmei para no decir nada, hubiese sido demasiado estúpido asustarlo así.

**- Las cartas se liberaban. Volvíamos a capturarlas, fue un sueño muy largo, pero en realidad al tener el mismo sueño entendí por qué se liberaban, y despertando logré salvarlas.**

**- ¡Ya veo! No sólo capturaste las cartas Clow una, sino dos veces… ¡Debe ser una emocionante aventura! Digamos, la carta Lucha, la capturaste. ¿Fue muy difícil? Es una carta muy poderosa.**

**- La carta Lucha… Déjame ver. Estábamos en la casa de Tomoyo Chan. Una amiga mía y entonces…**

Sakura se quedó en silencio.

**- ¿Y Entonces qué?**

**- ¡Se está yendo!** – Sakura se agarró la cabeza **– Ella volaba… ¿Volaba? ¿Cómo la capturé?**

**- Estás olvidando –** Dijo Unmei. – **No se puede tener una premonición de algo que nunca ocurrió. Es normal.**

**- ¡No! Pero es necesario que recuerde… ¡Tú! –** Dijo Sakura **– Debemos hablar a solas, ahora.**

Sakura se puso de pie y salió afuera a toda prisa. Detrás de ella iba Unmei.

**- Tú morías, en algún momento antes de que viajen a Tomoeda tú morías. También tus padres. –** Explicó Sakura apresurada.

**- Lo sé. Pude verlo. Pero es confuso, no entiendo como.**

**- De alguna forma creo que las cartas querían que yo te ayude, las ayude.**

**- Sakura, debes recordar lo que te dije hace un rato. Las palabras que dijo Espejo fueron mías, no de las cartas.**

**- ¡Las cartas tienen sentimientos! Estoy segura... De que ellas los quieren mucho...**

"_Ella tiene buen corazón_", pensó Unmei, "_Se preocupa por mí y mis padres, pero siquiera nos conoció antes de hoy_".

6889

**~Tomoyo y Eriol~**

**- Explícame de nuevo, ¿donde nos encontramos?** – Dijo Tomoyo al teléfono. Estaba hablando en el pasillo de su casa, parecía nerviosa. Asentía y suspiraba. Su madre la miraba curiosa. – **Claro… Bueno... Haré lo posible... ¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué película?**

Su madre se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida y a la vez contenta. ¿Acaso su hijita iría a salir con un chico?

**- Sí, supongo que estaría bien. –** Dijo la niña – **Te veré allí entonces... Ahora sólo queda ver como convencerlo... ¡Pero no te preocupes!**

Tomoyo colgó el teléfono y al voltear se encontró con su madre. Sin saber bien por qué, se sonrosó. Su madre se cruzó de brazos y mirándola fijo levantó una ceja. No dijo una palabra.

**- Es una larga historia**. – explicó Tomoyo y su madre la guió con su mano hacia el sillón de la sala, donde, al parecer, estaba dispuesta a escucharla.

Sin darle los escabrosos detalles de la visión del futuro de Sakura, se las ingenió, sin embargo, para explicarle que ella quería reunir a Touya con una chica llamada Nakuru, porque sabía que se amaban con locura. Le explicó el plan que tenían con Eriol Kun –también debió explicarle quien era él – y una vez que terminó, observó a su madre en busca de aprobación.

Ella asintió. Dudó un momento.

**- Bueno, Sakura es una niña muy buena, no podría sacarse nada malo de esto, ¿No?** – Tomoyo asintió sonriendo ansiosa. Sonomi la miró feliz, hacía tiempo que no tenían algo de actividad madre-hija. – **Y creo que Fujitaka me debe un favor, bah, o al menos aún siente suficiente remordimiento.**

Se alejó caminando al comedor donde estaba su teléfono celular, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se volteó y miró a su hija

**- ¿No deberías vestirte?** – Dijo – **la película empieza en una hora y media.**

Tomoyo asintió sonriente y subió corriendo las escaleras camino al baño.

**- ¿Kinomoto? – **Preguntó Sonomi cuando le atendieron el teléfono – **Soy Sonomi Daidouji. Estoy en un apuro, sé que no acostumbro pedirte favores, pero Tomoyo se muere por ver una película en el cine, tú sabes como es ella con el diseño de ropa, dice que esta película sería de gran inspiración, iba a acompañarla, pero no puedo... Y no quisiera que vaya sola, pensé que quizás podría pedirte que le digas a tu hijo mayor que la acompañe. Sé que él y ella tienen una buena relación, gracias a Sakura. Sí, claro. Oh, y no te preocupes por el dinero, yo invito**.

8888

**- ¿Qué podría tener de inspirador una película romántica? **– le preguntó Touya a Tomoyo mientras esperaban en la fila.

**- Un famoso diseñador colaboró regalando las prendas que usan en la película** – mintió Tomoyo

**- ¿No podías buscarlo en Internet?** – respondió él en un suspiro. Las miradas acusadoras de todas las parejas que lo veían esperando en el cine con una niña, lo ponían incómodo. Ella lo notó.

**- Verlo en filmación me permitiría observar correctamente la caída y esas cosas… ¿Por qué no vas a comprar palomitas de maíz? –** Dijo Tomoyo **– Sacaré las entradas con la tarjeta, mi mamá dijo que invita.**

Él asintió y se alejó. Ella suspiró aliviada. Se encontró con él con ambas entradas en la mano unos minutos después, y le dijo que se adelante, que su madre la había llamado por teléfono, dándole su entrada, pero quedándose con una.

Cuando lo perdió de vista caminó hacia los baños, donde se encontraría con Eriol. Él intercambió entradas con Tomoyo –la de la película romántica por una de dibujos animados – y se apresuró a encontrarse con Nakuru.

Con la misma excusa que Tomoyo, la de la llamada telefónica, se disculpó un momento pidiéndole que se adelante y dándole la entrada para que lo espere. Le dio la de la película romántica, y el asiento era justo al lado de Touya. ¿Funcionaría el plan w? De no ser así, deberían considerar la recomendación de Kero de buscar nuevas formas de nombrarlos.

Eriol volvió a los baños, Tomoyo lo esperaba.

**- ¿Cómo convenciste a Nakuru de comprar entradas para una película infantil? – **Dijo, pues había tenido tiempo mientras lo esperaba de leer la entrada que le había dado Erial.

**- Ella insistió –** rió Eriol – **yo prefería las de terror.**

Riendo de la ternura de Nakuru se adentraron en la sala 12, "los tortolitos" estaban en la número 10.

**- Disculpe, ese asiento está**—decía Touya, pero al reconocer a la chica que tenía la entrada, se detuvo y la saludó **- ¿Akisuki?**

**- Oie, hola Touya... ¿Qué haces viendo la venganza de la sopa de pollo? **

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Siempre pensé que te gustaban las películas de misterio, o de mafia.**

**- Esta es una película romántica –** explicó Touya. – **Te debes haber confundido de Sala.**

**- Ay, pero que boba soy –** se disculpó - **¿Esperas a Yukito?** – dijo mientras volvía a agarrar el bolso que acababa de dejar en el asiento al lado del de Touya

**- ¿Por qué vendría con Yukito al cine a ver una película romántica? **– exclamó nervioso Touya, su rostro sonrosado lo delataba.

**- Lo siento, no quise** – se disculpó Nakuru e hizo una reverencia. – **Iré** **a buscar mi sala, es extraño, juro que decía el número 10. Sí, sí** – dijo mientras alumbraba la entrada con su celular **– ves, justo aquí, debajo del título "el llanto de... la sirena" -** Nakuru se quedó meditando de pie un momento. Un descarado de unos asientos más atrás le pidió a los gritos que se siente. **-¡Ya! son sólo comerciales…** – exclamó enfadada.

**- ¿Qué pasa? –** le preguntó Touya

**- La entrada dice el nombre de esta película, pero ¿por qué Eriol me traería aquí?**

**- ¿Viniste con Eriol?** – Preguntó el joven – **Quizá se cruzó con Tomoyo y sin querer se confundieron las entradas. **

**- Puede ser... –** dijo **- iré a buscarlo, ha sido un gusto verte Touya** – dijo haciendo una reverencia. El hombre de varios asientos más atrás volvió a exclamar alguna grosería pidiendo que se siente, **- cállate tú**- exclamó Nakuru arrojándole con un tubito de pastillas dulces que llevaba en el bolso.

Touya sonrió, le gustaba el carácter que tenía Nakuru. Definitivamente no era una mujer que se dejara pasar por encima. Ella no vio su sonrisa, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla -que brotó de ella naturalmente, aunque luego de darlo se sonrosó como un tomate y tropezó con varias personas al salir-.

8888

La película ya había comenzado en la sala 12, mejor dicho, los comerciales. Eriol y Tomoyo conversaban como si no se hubiesen visto en siglos. El último tiempo en que los tres (incluida Sakura) se habían visto casi diariamente, los había hecho grandes amigos. Pero particularmente ellos dos... Era como si se hubiesen descubierto.

Y ahí estaban los dos, conversándose, cautivándose a cada palabra. Quizá era eso lo que hacían, un tierno conjuro mutuo. Quizá eso era la magia.

**- ¡Eriol Kun!** – dijo Akisuki y lo señaló, para que el acomodador del cine que la había acompañado lo viera.

**- ¡Por fin te encuentro! – **dijo. – **Creo que tú y ella se confundieron las entradas…**

Nakuru se quedó meditando. Su rostro se transformó de una manera muy graciosa. Había descubierto la verdad, o al menos eso creía.

**- Ya veo… Con que se traen un plan entre manos.**

Eriol y Tomoyo se sonrosaron de arriba abajo. ¿Los habría descubierto?

**- Está bien, les seguiré el juego –** Dijo Nakuru. – **Pero no se aprovechen de la falta de chaperón. **

Al decir esas palabras, Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron… ¿A qué se refería?

Se sonrosaron más todavía (si es que eso era posible) y no supieron que decir. Nakuru pensaba que toda la odisea de las entradas, era sólo para poder ver ellos, juntos, aquella película.

Nakuru hablaba con el encargado, al parecer había decidido ir a ver la película con Touya. De alguna manera, no como esperaban que fuera, el plan había funcionado.

**- Eso estuvo cerca** – dijo Tomoyo cuando ella se fue. **- ¡Que cosas! Pensar que nosotros dos…**

**- Sí… ¡Que boba!** – atinó a decir Eriol.

Se miraron fijamente y se rieron.

"_Es tan linda_" pensó él.

8888

Bueno, verán para qué lado apunta cada historia. Por un lado, Syaoran y Sakura se quieren mucho y todo pero ni rastros del beso (aunque ella estuvo cerquita de darlo). Tomoyo y Eriol ni pistas, aunque él ya la mira con ojos enamorados y ella se pone colorada y esas cosas. Touya y Nakuru, bueno, ella más que embobada con él, y él confundido con el pobre Yuki que ni apareció (ni creo que aparezca). La parte de los Junjo va con tanto detalle porque quería que conozcan a los padres, que me caen bien los dos. Sobre los padres, quería contarles que me llevó tiempo pensarlos y dibujarlos (¡los tengo dibujados y todo! Quizá algún día subo los dibus al facebook…) Y bueno, la otra gran parte de la historia, la misteriosa, es saber para qué sirve la carta del corazoncito que creó Sakura. Con todo eso espero mantenerlos pegados a la pantalla de su comp. xD Espero no tardar mucho! Bueno, paso a responder reviews y nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda terminar el capi.

**Valerie**: ¡Gracias! Lo del final del capítulo anterior, era 20 minutos antes, no después. Es lo que había pasado cunado Sakura se despidió de Syaoran en el aeropuerto, justo antes de que la carta Sueño le haga tener todo el gran y largo sueño que tuvo durante todo el fic. Sobre todas las parejitas, bueno, no, no se aparejaron todavía, pero para eso está el epílogo. No te preocupes! Y cómo vas a pensar que iba a matar a Syaoran en serio? Si a mi me gusta mucho!! Está vivito y coleando y enamorado, como verás. Bueno, gracias por el review… Espero ir respondiendo las preguntas lentamente con el epílogo.

**Blouson**: Le faltaba sangre al fic, por eso, jejeje. Gracias por todos los halagos. Sobre la Sakura "temperamental" (como la describiste), quiero decir, en su defensa, que aún no se entiende del todo bien porque pasó todo, aunque sí te puedo decir que es la que causó los problemas… Ya se verá, ya se verá. De Unmei no te preocupes que Sakura va al rescate, y hasta quiere salvar a los padres… ¡Es buenita! Syaoran en cambio no quiere saber nada xD Pero bueno, ya se harán amigos. Y el beso, esperará hasta la segunda o la tercera parte, no lo se, ai dont nou. Si escribo otro fic te aviso, pero no creo… Ya no estoy para estos trotes… jeje. Espero que disfrutes la primer parte del epílogo.

**Sakutsubasa7**: Sí, sí, era todo un sueño. ¿Viste que Naita me salió lindo? Y ahora para las fans, lo pueden conocer de chiquito, cuando todavía no era un adolescente sexy, adorable y rebelde jeje. Igual, coincido en que Syaoran es más lindo. Espero ir respondiendo las preguntitas en el epílogo, no esperen muchas respuestas de la primer parte, salvo un par de cosas que le dice Eriol y Sakura y que ella le responde a él, pero bueno, ya veremos. Gracias por el review y nos olemos pronto!

**Ying-Fa**: Gracias! Sobre las dudas sobre Sakura, un poco lo explica Eriol y otro poco tiene que ver con la función que cumple la carta, y ya se verá xD Dont Worry. Me tardé un poco con el epílogo, perdón! Estaba sin plata… Nos leemos!

**Zoi**: ¡Que ganas de leerte todo el fic en un día! Gracias por los halagos… Esa parte en la que Sakura pensaba "me gustaría haberte podido decir… bla bla bla" fue antes de que tenga el sueño, cuando se despertó le dijo a Syaoran lo mucho que lo quería y bueno, ahora ya se saben que se gustan y aún así no se dan un besito. Me tarde un poco en subir el epílogo porque andaba sin plata para venir al caber, pero acá está la primer parte y pronto la segunda. Si esperás otro fic mío, te recomiendo que esperes sentada, porque ya estoy vieja para estos trotes de escribir fics jejejej De todas formas estoy contenta de haber escrito este porque los reviews en respuesta me daban ganas de seguir escribiendo! Así que gracias por el review y nos leemos prontito.

**Skoolld Tribal**: Nunca es tarde para dejarle un review a la autora, no te preocupes, jejeje. Gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, sobre todo porque me costó escribirla. La historia de amor preferida mía es la de Tomoyo y Eriol, y creo que después la de Touya y Nakuru, pero definitivamente, EyT me gusta más. Lo de Yue no sé si se entendió bien, él se dio cuenta antes y estaba misterioso porque supo que la nena de los sueños era también Sakura. No podía decir nada (pronto sabremos pro qué, turururu) y tampoco podía atacarla al final. También se dio cuenta antes de que Unmei era Espejo, pero bueno, eso era un detalle menor. La idea era que sea bien misteriosa, así que me alegra que haya cumplido su cometido. Naita es super lindo, viste? Lo que no sé es bien porque todos odian a Unmei… A mi también me gusta mucho xD Capás que ahora en el epílogo logro que la quieran un poquito. De vuelta muchas gracias por el review y los halagos y me tardé un poco en el epílogo pero es porque no tenía plata… Nos leemos!


	26. Mil disculpas!

Buenas Salenas lindos Cronopios, Famas y Esperanzas.

Pido mil disculpas por mis mega – tardanzas. No vengo con nuevo capitulo, perdón si los ilusioné… Es que recibí varios mails/comentarios que me decían que querían saber como terminaba. Prometo que viene el final, no va a quedar inconclusa, pero espérenme un poco más! Con estos nuevos incentivos voy a tratar de meterle más pilas, más ganas. A lo mejor, quien te dice, esta noche escribo un poco y subo algo en estos días, pero no prometo nada. Mil disculpas, yo también leo fics y sé lo feo que es esperar a saber como termina jajaja, pero de nuevo, mil perdones y prometo apurarme. Besos grandes, gracias por su paciencia, y nos leemos prontito!

Acaracolada!


	27. Epílogo: Parte 2 The Know

**Epilogo.**

**Parte II. The Know.**

**~Los Junjo~**

No sabía que hacer. La situación, esta vez, se le escapaba de las manos. Siempre había tenido respuestas a todo, confusas, pero respuestas. Esta vez, lo único que supo, era que necesitaba a esta chica para ayudarla. Y ahora que lo había logrado, que tenía a Sakura para ayudarlos, no sabía cómo. Estaba sentada sola en el comedor de su padre. Su hermano y su padre entrenaban afuera. Los dos sospechaban algo pero no se atrevían a preguntarle, la dejaban sola, tranquila. Era común que ella tuviera momentos de meditación, y todos suponían que se trataba de una nueva premonición que intentaba racionalizar. Sin embargo, pensar sobre su visión, no lograba demostrarle nada. Había visto el mundo luego de la muerte de sus padres, pero lo que no había visto era como morían, y sin ese dato... Sin eso no sabía como prevenir su muerte.

Su madre se acercó con una taza de té para cada una y se sentó junto a ella.

- **Hola mami **- le dijo Unmei. - **Estás bonita hoy.**

Chun sonrió en agradecimiento y puso la taza de té frente suyo. Tenían un extraño modo de comunicarse. Pocas veces su madre recurría a la fácil tarea de usar un pizarrón, para las cosas más importantes que quería decir, como "¿estás bien?" o "te quiero mucho", bastaba con una mirada. Así lo hizo esta vez.

- **Estoy bien** - le dijo Unmei, aunque las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. No quería preocuparla, no quería. Pero pensar que si no lograba descubrir el misterio pronto su madre no estaría más con ella... Eso... Eso no podía soportarlo.

Chun acarició su mejilla con la mano derecha. Sus caricias suaves y tranquilas no hicieron más que entristecer más a Unmei, y entonces Chun se levantó y tomó un folleto del lugar al que irían las próximas vacaciones. Volvió a acercarse a Unmei y puso en sus manos el folleto. Ella quiso alegrarse, al menos fingir alegría, pero la posible muerte de sus padres la angustiaba.

Su madre hizo un gesto de disculpas y caminó rápido a la cocina por un vaso de agua que la calme un poco. Unmei escuchaba el ruido de los trastos y la canilla, y pronto su mamá estuvo nuevamente a su lado. Mientras bebía agua y se secaba las lágrimas, miró el folleto. Era la primera vez que viajarían a Europa nórdica desde aquella vez en que su madre había perdido la voz en un enfrentamiento, aunque no irían al mismo país así que, aunque la idea se cruzó por la cabeza, era casi imposible que la muerte de sus padres tenga que ver con un enfrentamiento con las mismas personas de la vez pasada.

Mientras pensaba en los relatos que su padre había hecho de aquella región, recordó en particular uno. EN un hotel donde se quedaban, su padre había comentado que su hija había tenido una premonición. El casero, habituado a recibir turistas magos de distintas partes del mundo, le comentó sobre una vieja leyenda de la zona:el pozo de Urd.

6889

**~Touya y Nakuru~**

**- ¿Touya?**

Nakuru se acercó caminando a él. Estaba sentado en un banco, encorvado, con la cabeza cubierta con sus manos. Se veía sombrío, la única luz de la plaza, la del farol, chocaba con las ramas de un árbol antes de llegar a él.

**- ¿Akisuki?** – respondió él. Se limpió un poco los ojos, no quería que lo viera llorando.

Al notar ese gesto, ella se acercó a paso veloz y se sentó a su lado. No se atrevió a abrazarlo, de seguro respondería alejándose.

**- ¿Qué... pasó?** – le preguntó

Touya se puso de pie, furioso. Retrocedió, apenas unos pasos, estaba inquieto. La miró, quiso gritarle, pero no pudo. Se alejó unos pasos más, mirándola fijo, luego se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

**- ¡Touya!** –gritó ella, poniéndose de pie y yendo tras él.

**- Aléjate Akisuki.**

**- ¡Dime que pasó! ¿Acaso es algo que yo hice?**

El caminó más rápido, pero ella lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo. Veloz y violento, él se dio vuelta y tomando la mano con la que ella lo había tocado, la miró a los ojos

**- No me toques. Esto es tu culpa. **

Ella se quedó paralizada un momento. Él aprovechó para alejarse nuevamente, caminando veloz.

Nakuru se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando recordar que podría haber hecho.

8888

_Touya estaba sentado en el sillón de su casa. Su padre no estaba, mucho menos su hermana que seguiría en Hong Kong por dos semanas más. Tenia la cabeza echada para atrás, meditaba._

_¿Qué habría querido decir Nakuru con que si esperaba a Yukito en el cine? ¿Por qué iría a ver una película romántica con Yuki? La sola idea lo sonrosó. Se sacudió el cabello y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿acaso eso alejaría la imagen que le había cruzado la mente?  
Se había levantado a tomar un vaso de agua, cuando sonó el teléfono. Se apresuró a atender, pensó que sería su padre, pero era el mismo Yukito. Titubeó._

_- _No... No estoy haciendo nada_ – respondió. Yukito le había ofrecido esperarlo en su casa, desde que habían terminado las clases, se veían menos._

_ Se puso la campera y salió apurado, sin embargo, dio muchas vueltas antes de llegar a su destino._

_- _¿Touya?_ – preguntó Yukito – _como tardabas tanto salí a comprar algo para comer, no pensé que estarías cerca.

_ Touya estaba sentado en un tapial. Yukito se acercó a él sonriente._

_- _¿Te pasa algo?_ – le preguntó el joven de cabellos claros._

_-_ No, nada, sólo pensaba...

_ Yukito no dijo más, extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Touya se tomó de ella, y, sin saber bien por qué, aprovechó el envión para acercar la boca suya a la de él y besarlo._

_ Se alejó lentamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Quiso correr, pero Yukito lo detuvo, primero tomándolo del brazo, y luego, bajando lentamente, de la mano._

_- _Está bien_ – le dijo._

8888

**- ¡Si he hecho algo por lo menos podrías decírmelo**! – le gritó Nakuru enfadada, y comenzó nuevamente a caminar hacia él.

Tomó su brazo, el quiso soltarse, pero no tenía fuerzas.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** – le preguntó – **Por favor, dímelo…**

Cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, y los vio hinchados y rojos, le llegaron unas inmensas ganas de llorar. De llorar con él.

**- Por favor, dime que te pasa** – dijo y lo abrazó. No era lo suficientemente alta para poder cubrirlo desde sus hombros, así que solo abrazó su cintura. No fue necesario más, él reposó su cabeza sobra la de ella y abrazó su cuello.

**- No es tu culpa, lo siento…**

8888

- Lo siento – _Dijo Touya cuando estuvieron en la casa de él. Estaba colorado como un tomate. Se alejó caminando varios pasos al centro de la sala. Yukito estaba aún parado al lado de la puerta._

- ¡No! – _Exclamó Yukito nervioso._ – Esta bien, yo… Yo quería… También.

_ Touya se volteó. Yukito venía hacia él, tímido. _

_ Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, ninguno de los dos supo bien qué hacer. Y sin embargo, de alguna forma, lo hicieron._

8888

**- ¿Qué pasó Touya?** – preguntó ella, lo soltó de su abrazo y se alejó apenas lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

**- Yukito…**

Ella se crispó un poco al oír ese nombre. Luego sonrió, resignada.

**- ¿Qué hizo?**

**- No sé… No sé si fue él… Si fui yo… Algo… Algo no salió como debía salir.**

Nakuru volvió a abrazarlo. Acarició con ternura su espalda, mientras en voz muy baja, le decía:

**- Cuando estoy triste… Eriol dice… "Cuando estés triste, deja que otro exprese el dolor que tú no puedes decir, y te rebalsa". **

**- ¿Cómo?**

Nakuru acercó su boca al oído de él, suave, con una voz angelical que contrastaba con su voz cotidiana y chillona. Cantó, o mejor dicho, murmuró, una canción que él sintió en lo profundo de su ser, y que pese a que lo hizo llorar aún más, ese mimo, esa caricia que le daba la preocupación de una amiga, lo tranquilizó.

- _meguri-kuru toki ni _

Aquellos tiempos errantes,_  
yakusoku wo ubaware-sou  
_promesas arrancadas,_  
kono ryoute sashinobete mo _

Aún si abro mi mano_  
kokoro wa hanarete_

Mi corazón se parte.

6889

**~Sakura y Syaoran~**

- **¿Terminaste de armar los bolsos cuñada? **– Dijo Mei Lin entrando a la habitación. Sakura negó con la cabeza, sonrosada, estaba sola –** Ey, ¿donde está mi primo?**

- **Subió al desván, quería buscar unas armas de no se qué.**

- **Oie, ¿acaso es que van a ir a pelear allí? **- rió Mei Lin y se sentó en la cama - **¿Te ayudo en algo?**

- **No, está bien. Sólo me resta guardar algunas cosas.** - Sakura dobló algunas remeras en el escritorio mientras conversaba con su amiga –** Sucede que el Señor Junjo nos contó que una vez en esa zona tuvo un enfrentamiento muy fuerte, es el motivo por el que la madre de Unmei y Naita no puede hablar, y supongo que Syaoran teme que me pase algo parecido.**

**- ¡Que lindo!** - rió Mei Lin –** Actúa como si fuera tu esposo, protegiéndote.**

Sakura se puso aún más colorada de lo que ya estaba y en su torpeza dejó caer algunos libros que había en el escritorio, se los había prestado Unmei. Mei Lin la ayudó a recogerlos.

-** ¿Sabes? Me alegra mucho que tú y Syaoran--**

-** ¡Volví!** - Dijo el aludido, llevaba una caja repleta -** Encontré muchas cosas**

**- Hablando de roma...- **Murmuró Mei Lin

Sakura rió ante la cara de desconcierto de Syaoran

**- Pero para llevar esas cosas tendré que armar un bolso nuevo.**

**- Bah, son dos, pueden llevar un par de cosas cada uno**

**- Por cierto, ¿que encontraste?**

**- Amuletos, libros de hechizos y uno de historia nórdica, pensé que quizá los ay****udaría a tratar con el pozo.**

**- ¡Que no es un pozo!** - dijo por enésima vez Sakura – **El pozo es del que habla la leyenda, pero lo que los arqueólogos encontraron es un arco de piedra, lleno de inscripciones. Creen que podría **_**aludir**_** al pozo de Urd.**

**- Bueno, es parecido. Mira lo que dice este libro.**

Syaoran revolvió en las cajas hasta encontrar el que buscaba. Abrió en la página señalada, y leyeron lo que allí aparecía.

"_Tan pronto como concluyó la Edad de Oro, y el pecado comenzó a recorrer incluso las moradas celestiales de Asgard, las Nornas hicieron su aparición bajo el gran fresno Yggdrasil y establecieron su residencia cerca del manantial Urdar. Según algunos mitólogos, su misión era la de advertir a los dioses de males futuros, pedirles que hicieran buen uso del presente y enseñarles sanas lecciones del pasado._

Estas tres hermanas, cuyos nombres eran Urd, Verdandi y Skuld, eran las personificaciones del pasado, el presente y el futuro respectivamente. Su labor principal era la de tejer el telar del Destino, regar diariamente el árbol sagrado con agua del manantial Urdar y poner tierra fresca alrededor de sus raíces, mezclaban _arcilla y agua del Pozo de Urd y los colocaban en las raíces del Mundo Árbol para impedir que se pudra y, para que permaneciera fresco y verde por siempre."_

Adelantaron un par de páginas más y encontraron lo que buscaban sobre el pozo de Urd.

"_Las nornas viven bajo las raíces del fresno Yggdrasil, el árbol del mundo en el centro del cosmos, donde tejen los tapices de los destinos y riegan el fresno con las aguas provenientes del pozo de Urd para que éste no pierda su verdor ni se pudra. La vida de cada persona es un hilo en su telar, y la longitud de cada cuerda es la longitud de la vida de dicha persona."_

Luego de un instante de silencio, Mei Lin exclamó

**- ¿Que cosa son las Nornas esas?**

**- Es mitología nórdica Mei Lin **– aclaró Syaoran. -** La hija de los Junjo dijo que su padre había escuchado que unos arqueólogos habían encontrado un arco con inscripciones antiguas que podría remitir al pozo de Urd**

**- ¿Y qué con eso?**

**- Si realmente hay algo allí que nos ayude a descubrir el destino nuestro, y el de la gente que nos rodea, entonces podríamos prevenir a los Junjo y salvarlos.**

**- Hablando de eso **– Mei Lin se puso de pie -** ¿Cómo es eso que me tengo que quedar a hacer de niñera? **

**- Niñera no, Mei Lin. Estaremos haciendo una guardia.**

- **PFF. Las instrucciones fueron "ten un ojo sobre ellos y fijate que no hagan cosas arriesgadas". Eso es lo que hace una niñera. Y dos de los "niños" ya están bastante grandecitos.**

**- Vamos, Mei Lin –** Dijo Syaoran - **Como te dijimos, los padres no saben nada de su posible suerte. Así que no podemos decirles que se mantengan alejados de cosas peligrosas. Somos los únicos que podemos quedarnos sin que resulte sospechoso, ¿a quién pedirle sino? ¿A mis hermanas o a mi padre? Yo solo no puedo, y tú eres la única que lo haría entendiendo las circunstancias. Además eres una formidable luchadora, y estoy seguro de que podrás enfrentarte a lo que sea.**

**- A mi no me compras con halagos – **Dijo Mei Lin enojada y salió de la habitación.

**- Espera, Mei Lin** – Sakura iba a ir tras ella, pero Syaoran la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

**- Lo hará, no te preocupes**

Un instante después, los dos se dieron cuenta de que estaban tomados de las manos. Estaban rojos y quietos. No podían soltarse, pero tampoco moverse.

- **Prométeme... Que tendrás mucho cuidado** – Dijo Syaoran en un leve murmullo, pero ella lo escuchó.

- **No te preocupes, Yukito estará conmigo**

**- ¡Lo sé! Y confío en él, pero por favor... Ten mucho cuidado... Si algo te pasara, yo...**

- **Syaoran Kun** – Dijo Sakura volteándose a verlo sin soltarse de la caricia de su mano. Con la otra acarició con ternura la mejilla del hermoso joven que la miraba con ojos cristalinos de miedo y angustia. - **Nada va a pasarme, porque desde el primer momento que suba al avión, lo único que voy a querer es regresar a tu lado... Así que piensa, ¿crees que dejaría que algún estúpido obstáculo me impida volver contigo?**

Syaoran soltó la mano de Sakura sólo para poder abrazarla con fuerza. La cabeza de ella cerca de su cuello le dio tranquilidad. Al menos ahora la estaba protegiendo, aunque luego, cuando ella se vaya, estaría echada a su propia suerte.

- **Sakura Chan... Mi vida sería absurda sin ti. Era absurda antes de conocerte.**

**- No te preocupes, de ahora en más estaré siempre a tu lado.**

**- Oigan tortolitos –** dijo la hermana de Syaoran asomándose a la puerta – **La comida está servida.**

Rojos como un tomate y a la velocidad del rayo, se separaron de su dulce abrazo y bajaron al comedor.

6889

**~Eriol y Tomoyo~**

**- Buenas tardes. ¿Qué se le ofrece?** – Inquirió el mayordomo que abrió la puerta de la casa Daidouji.

**- Soy Eriol Hiiraguizawa, busco a la señorita Daidouji Tomoyo.**

**- Espere un momento en la sala, por favor – **Pidió el Mayordomo.

Eriol caminó un poco intimidado hacia el salón, había un par de sillones, pero las miradas controladoras de los guardias de seguridad del lugar, no le inspiraron la suficiente confianza en sentarse.

**- Tú debes ser Eriol** – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Él se volteó nervioso.

Alta y firme, Sonomi vestía una falda gris y un cardigan rojo. Su cabello, aún más peinado que de costumbre, la mostraban de temer y regia. Eriol titubeó.

**- Sí, soy yo** – Dijo tembloroso. –** estoy buscando a Daidouji.**

**- Ya veo… **- "aún no la llama por su nombre" pensó – Dime, Eriol, tengo entendido que no eres de Japón.

**- No** – dijo él, recuperando poco a poco su seguridad. Que la mujer se relajara, lo había relajado un poco a él también – Soy de Inglaterra.

**- Toma asiento, toma asiento** – pidió Sonomi indicándole con la mano. Luego se sentó en un sillón en frente e hizo un gesto a los guardias para que se retiren.

**- ¿Y qué te trae a Japón joven?**

**- Pues **– Eriol dudó un momento. "Que joven tan reservado" pensó Sonomi, "eso es definitivamente bueno" **– Asuntos familiares**. – mintió.

**- Está bien, puedes no hablar de eso** – dijo para tranquilizarlo. Justo en ese momento, Tomoyo bajaba las escaleras.

**- ¿Eriol? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaron nada?** – Preguntó confundida.

**- Cariño, lo siento, pensé que te estabas bañando** – se disculpó su madre.

**- Me bañé esta mañana** – respondió Tomoyo, pero Sonomi ignoró esas palabras.

**- Ha sido un gusto conocerte, joven Hiiraguizawa.**

**- Lo mismo digo, señora.**

"Todo un caballerito" pensó.

Sonomi se despidió, Tomoyo saludó a Eriol y le indicó que suba las escaleras, irían a su habitación.

**- Disculpa a mi madre – **dijo** – Es un poco extraña a veces. Oye, menos mal que viniste, estaba a punto de llamarte. Intenté comunicarme con Touya, pero no logro encontrarlo. Creo que no vamos a poder seguir el plan de hoy.**

**- No te preocupes, intenté comunicarme por celular con Nakuru porque no había vuelto a casa, para encontrarnos en el parque, como habías planeado, pero me dijo que no podía, que se había encontrado con Touya y quería quedarse con él. Al parecer no estaba muy bien.**

**- Bueno, supongo que de alguna manera el destino se las ingenia para reunirlos aunque nosotros no podamos, ¿no? - Tomoyo sonrió**

**- Eso creo – **Eriol se sonrosó un poco al verla tan linda.** - estaba pensando, ya que habíamos reservado este tiempo para ellos aunque ahora no puedan participar de nuestro fantástico plan... Quizá podríamos ir a dar un paseo.**

Aunque había sonado natural y relajado al decir eso, los últimos gramos de valentía, cordura, y voz se habían ido en esas palabras del joven muchacho. Si la respuesta era un no, lo único que iba a poder responder sería con una voz quebrada, rojo como un tomate y yéndose de manera violenta.

**- Claro, me parece una excelente idea. De hecho, si te parece bien... Hay una exposición ****de moda, me gustaría ir a verla. ¿Te parece?**

**- Sí, es genial **– dijo él, suponiendo que era muy importante para ella.

Estuvieron listos en unos minutos y salieron acompañados por los guarda-espaldas de Tomoyo. Había artistas de renombres, y otros menos populares pero que por las expresiones de Tomoyo eran muy buenos. Aunque Eriol no entendía nada de ropa, ese día podía decirse que había aprendido mucho tanto sobre moda como sobre Tomoyo.

Después de la exposición, fueron al centro a comer algo. Había muchísima gente, pero entraron a un restauran de renombre y muy selecto, por lo que poco concurrido. Los guardias esperaban en la puerta.

**- Deberías exponer alguno de tus trajes allí –** dijo Eriol durante la cena.

**- Pero qué cosas dices... Me falta mucho para llegar allí, apenas estoy aprendiendo lo básico y experimentando.**

**- ¡Ey! Pero si uno de los diseñadores te halagó el vestido y hasta te preguntó como habías logrado algunas cosas.**

**- Es un amigo de mi mamá. Mi mamá tiene muchos amigos en el medio, en todos los medios.**

**- ¡Mejor aún! Puedes aprovechar sus contactos para insertarte en el negocio. Sé que eres niña aún, pero quizá un poco más adelante...** - Eriol se detuvo, algo de lo que había dicho recién había cambiado el ánimo de Tomoyo. Parecía triste. - **Lo siento, ¿dije algo malo?**

**- No, no... Es que... Ay, sé que voy a sonar como una niña mimada diciendo esto pero... Yo ya sé lo que es tener todo en la palma de tu mano, es así todos los días. No me hago el desayuno, ni siquiera me despierto sola, hay alguien esperando afuera de mi puerta 5 minutos antes de que suene mi despertador para asegurarse de que todo me salga bien y cronometrado. Nunca llegué tarde a la escuela, y no es mérito mío, porque no hago nada sola. No sabría como hacerlo... Y diseñar ropa es algo para mí muy especial... No quiero que me lo regalen, quiero conseguirlo yo sola...**

**- No suenas a niña malcriada, al contrario... es algo muy maduro lo que dices.**

**- Es que a veces me siento mal desdeñando mis oportunidades sabiendo que otros no las tienen... Pero es que en el fondo envidio mucho a todo el mundo... Sakura siempre llega tarde a clases, pero es un error que es suyo... ¿Entiendes? Es su responsabilidad, su vida. Es ella quien no escucha la alarma, o quien no corre lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a la escuela... Es dueña de su vida. Yo siento que soy dirigida por control remoto.**

Eriol no supo que decirle para hacerla sentir bien. Era cierto lo que decía, ahora mismo había guardias afuera esperándolos y aunque se largara una tormenta brutal, seguramente la esperarían con un paraguas y un refugio secreto.

**- Disculpame un momento –** Dijo Eriol y fue al baño.

Tomoyo asintió sonriendo, pero en el fondo le preocupó haberlo agobiado con sus palabras. En eso pensaba, cuando de golpe se escucharon ruidos de trastos y botellas. Miró alrededor, toda la gente del lugar se había quedado dormida. Algunos sobre los mismos platos en los que comían. Eriol apareció caminando por el pasillo que conducía al baño. Caminó rápido y le hizo una seña a Tomoyo para que lo siga

**- Dormí sólo a la gente del bar, así que tendremos que salir por la puerta de servicio.**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- Magia –** dijo Eriol sonriente – **es un pequeño regalo para tí, serás dueña de tus actos por unas horas.**

Tomoyo sonrió, tenía los ojos cristalizados.

**- Muchas gracias.**

Salieron caminando rápidamente para que no los sigan los guardias, y pronto estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados.

**- ¿Cuando despertarán? - **preguntó Tomoyo

**- En una hora y media, mas o menos. Pero podemos regresar luego si quieres.**

**- Hubiese sido más fácil escabullirnos sin dormir a nadie, ahora se sentirán muy extraños cuando se levanten.**

**- Nos hubiesen visto y les hubiesen contado a tus guardias, y lo lindo de la magia es que atonta un poco, no llegarán ni siquiera a comprender lo improbable uqe es que todos se queden dormidos al mismo tiempo. Lo olvidarán en un día. No te preocupes, no estamos traumando a nadie.**

**- Oye, ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado?**

Los dos niños hicieron tantas cosas ese día, y tan rápido una atrás de otra, que la noche llegó enseguida.

**- Dios santo, la hora. Mi mamá debe estar asustada, deberíamos volver.**

**- Claro, vamos, espero que hayas disfrutado estas horas.**

**- Fueron las más lindas de mi vida, Eriol Kun** – dijo Tomoyo y se detuvo, tomando a Eriol del brazo **– y no sólo por la libertad y la ausencia de guarda espaldas... **

**- Oia, pero si es una niña rica y su noviecito –** un extraño hombre se acercó moviéndose altaneramente. Detrás de él venían dos hombres más y lentamente los rodearon acorralándolos contra una pared.

**- ¡Que botín encontramos! –** dijo otro hombre y sacó de su bolsillo un cuchillo para mostrárselos **– ¿tienes dinero niña? más vale que me lo des**

**- Aléjate** – dijo Eriol cubriendo con un brazo a Tomoyo, protegiéndola. Ella estaba paralizada del miedo.

Los tres hombres bramaron horrendas carcajadas.

**- ¡El niño quiere parecer héroe!**

**- Ya dennos el dinero.**

**- Te lo advertí –** Dijo Eriol, y en un veloz movimiento sacó la llave de su cuello y esta se transformó en un báculo.

Los tres hombres retrocedieron asustados y sorprendidos.

**- ¿Cómo hizo...?**

**- Es un brujo...**

Tartamudeaban y temblaban. Sus caras habían pasado de altaneras a idiotas, parecían niños en una tormenta.

**- Sí, ya vieron como hice aparecer esto de la nada, ¿Quieren que les muestre para qué sirve?**

**- ¡N-NO! **- gritó uno

**- Perdón niños, no haremos nada. - **dijo otro retrocediendo tan rápido que se cayó, y se levanto torpemente **– nos vamos**

**- Disculpen, disculpen **– dijo el otro y salió corriendo.

Eriol volvió su llave a su forma pequeña y miró a Tomoyo. Las lágrimas caían de su rostro, estaba realmente asustada.

-** Calmate –** le dijo preocupado y la abrazó – **Ya está bien, se fueron.**

Ella no respondió, lloraba, el susto la había angustiado. El la abrazó y la calmó un largo rato, cuando ya estaba mejor, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpió su mejilla con dulzura.

**- Ya no llores, me pone muy triste verte así.**

**- LO siento... Me asusté mucho... Es una suerte que hayas estado conmigo.**

**- Bah, no hice nada, se asustaron antes de que pudiera hacer algo.**

**- Es cierto... ¿Viste sus caras?** - Tomoyo rió, y a Eriol lo hizo tan feliz esto, que no pudo controlarse...

-** Eres hermosa **– suspiró él. No hubiese querido decirlo en voz alta, pero lo hizo. Ella se sonrosó. -** Lo siento, no debí** – Ahora él estaba sonrosado.

Tomoyo tomó aire para tranquilizarse.

**- ¿Sabes? Lo que quería decirte antes de que esos hombres aparezcan es que... Además de la libertad y la falta de guardias, eres tú quien hizo este día memorable... Creo... Creo que me gustas Eriol – Kun.**

**- Tomoyo Chan...**

**- Sí, sí, me gustas mucho –** dijo ella, Eriol no supo que responder. Las palabras a veces no fluían naturalmente para él, aunque era grandilocuente en temas de magia y responsabilidades.

Y como no sabía que decir, pero definitivamente había algo que debía ser dicho, tomó el rostro de Tomoyo y se acercó lenta y tímidamente a su boca. Posó sus labios con nerviosismo, las memorias de Clow dejaban en él grandes rastros de madurez y conocimiento, pero sobre como besar no había nada que sirviera.

Tomoyo se alejó de él colorada como un tomate.

**- ¡Lo siento!- **volvió a disculparse él –** Es que.... ¡Ah! ¡Soy un tonto! ¡Quería decirte que...! ¡Que tú también me gustas! Y no sabía como... Así que...**

**- Me gustó mucho tu beso, Eriol **– aclaró Tomoyo – **Es que me dieron tantos escalofríos que creí que me iba a desmayar si seguía tan cerca tuyo un instante más.**

Los dos estaban frente a frente, a una distancia prudente. Colorados y paralizados. Finalmente, Eriol respondió.

**- Deberíamos apresurarnos. Deben estar preocupados.**

**- Sí... Podemos ir directamente a mi casa si quieres, ya tengo a mi guardaespaldas particular –** respondió ella sonriendo y se tomó de la mano de él, él sonrió, sonrosado.

**- Haré todo lo que haya en mi poder para protegerla señorita **– dijo fingiendo obediencia y nobleza. Ella rió, y caminaron disfrutando de esos últimos momentos sin protección.

6889

**~El pozo de Urd/Nabiki y Yukito~**

- **Sakura Chan **– gritó Yukito mientras agitaba alto los brazos en el aeropuerto. Su vuelo había llegado a destino un par de horas antes que el de Sakura.

- ¡**Yukito**! - Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza - **¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?**

-** Muy bien, ¿y el tuyo?** - Yukito cargó el bolso más grande de Sakura para alivianarle el peso. Había tenido que sacrificar un poco de ropa para poder traer todas las cosas que Syaoran había seleccionado para ella.

-** Ni idea, dormí todo el tiempo. ¿Deberíamos tomar un taxi?**

**- Mejor aún, encontré una mini-bus que nos lleva directamente al poblado que necesitamos llegar, nos están esperando.**

**- ¡Perfecto! **

Se apresuraron a encontrarse con el conductor, viajaban junto con ellos un par de parejas que los estaban esperando un poco enfadados.

- **Perdonen mi retraso **- Dijo Sakura – **El vuelo se atrasó un poco.**

**- Esta bien querida **– dijo una de las señoras-** pero sube rápido.**

Yukito y Sakura se subieron al fondo del bus para poder estirarse tranquilos. Una vez acomodados y luego de las preguntas clásicas "¿como estuvieron tus vacaciones?" y esas cosas, Sakura finalmente hizo la pregunta que Yukito rogaba que no lo hiciera.

**- ¿Cómo está mi hermano?**

**- Touya... él... Está bien, creo.. No lo he visto últimamente.**

**- ¿Está con un nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo?**

**- No... No lo sé...**

**- Ya veo, ¿se pelearon? -** preguntó Sakura un poco apenada –** Lo siento, quizá no debía preguntarte.**

**- No, esta bien. Tuvimos una especie de pelea, creo... No nos hemos visto después de eso... Pero espero que todo se solucione, tu hermano es una persona muy importante para mí.**

**- ¿Qué pasó?**

Yukito pareció oscurecerse. Miró por la ventana. Sakura suspiró y miró el suelo. No debía haber preguntado.

8888

_ La mañana había llegado después de varias horas. Touya había dormido como un angelito, pero él... Él no había podido pegar un ojo. Ni siquiera se había podido levantar para comer algo, su amigo lo tenía abrazado, casi atado. Estaban aún recostados sobre la cama de Yukito, aunque sin taparse. Quizás era eso lo que le chocaba, la desnudes de ambos._

_- Buen día – Dijo Touya nervioso, aunque feliz._

_- Buen día – respondió Yukito sorprendido - ¿Te despertaste hace mucho?_

_- Recién... La luz._

_- Si... Iba a cerrar las cortinas, pero me tenías atrapado – dijo Yukito y rió._

_ Touya lo soltó y se puso colorado._

_- Lo siento. - Se acomodó un poco, alejándose apenas de su amigo. La claridad de la mañana lo hacía ver aún más pálido, más luminoso. - Estás muy lindo – exclamó, como si las palabras escaparan de su boca, y luego se la tapó, arrepentido. _

_- ¡Oye! ¡Gracias! - rió Yukito – Nunca me imaginé esas palabras viniendo de ti._

_- Supongo que no suenan muy "Touya"... - respondió el joven Kinomoto volviendo a la seriedad de siempre – Pero supongo que son cosas que siempre pensé, aunque ahora recién puedo decirlas... Muchas veces cuando nos encontramos a la mañana para ir al colegio, te veo y siento que.... No sé, que eres como un espejo reflejando el sol... Bueno, no un espejo, algo así como..._

_- La luna._

_- Claro... La luna._

_ Yukito se levantó apresurado, intentando salir del escabroso tema de los sentimientos del uno por el otro._

_- Iré a preparar el desayuno. - dijo mientras se vestía en el mismo pantalón del día anterior. Con el torso desnudo se alejó de la cocina sin mirar a Touya. Éste último no entendió si las cosas estaban bien o mal, Yukito actuaba lejano, misterioso, pero al mismo tiempo, cada vez que lo miraba, sonreía y parecía feliz. Como si... Como si estuviera al mismo tiempo feliz y triste, y alternara continuamente entre estos estados._

_ Cuando Touya llegó a la cocina, Yukito estaba detenido frente al mesón con las manos apoyadas sobre él sin moverse._

_- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupado. No tanto por Yukito, no, sino por él mismo. Sabía que lo que venía no sería nada bueno._

_- No lo sé... Touya Kun, no lo sé. Siempre pensé que esto es lo que quería pero ahora..._

_ Touya suspiró y corrió la mirada justo en el momento en que Yukito se volteaba para verlo._

_- Ya veo – fue lo único que atinó a decir. ¡Se sintió tan estúpido! Le había confesado casi su amor hace un momento, lo mucho que pensaba en él, lo que ansiaba verlo y lo bello que le parecía, y ahora Yukito "no sabía"._

_ Se dio vuelta. _

_ Ya se había vestido, y cualquier cosa que dejara olvidada seguramente no era importante. O al menos no valía el sacrificio de permanecer un segundo más cerca de su amigo. Salió rápidamente caminando de la casa, Yukito no intentó detenerlo._

_- Lo siento Touya – murmuró en la cocina mientras una lágrima pintaba su platinado rostro._

8888

El poblado al que arribaron era muy pequeño, y el hotel bastante rústico, pero sólo estarían allí una noche, a la mañana siguiente emprenderían el viaje a pie. Debían bordear parte de una montaña por un valle y luego descender un poco más hacia otro valle e ingresar a un bosque. Tenían un mapa, pero el viaje parecía complicado.

Sakura se acostó bastante tarde porque en el avión y en el colectivo había dormido bastante. Se quedó conversando con Kero largas horas, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida. Fue la misma voz de su alado amigo la que la despertó a la mañana.

- **¡Sakura chan! **- exclamó –** Ya son las 10am, debemos despejar el cuarto.**

**- ¡Maldición, me quedé dormida! **- Sakura pidió disculpas al empleado del hospedaje y se apresuró a sacar todas sus cosas, llevando a Kero en una mano que actuaba como muñeco. ¿Por qué no la había despertado Yukito?

Bajó al pequeño comedor del hotel, allí estaba él y un cementerio de tazas y platos. El tenedor libre del hotel debió haber sufrido una gran baja esa mañana.

- **¡Sakura chan!**- exclamó Yukito al verla y miró el reloj **– Lo siento mucho, olvidé despertarte.**

**- Está bien, ya estoy aquí. **- Sakura miró a la dama que estaba sentada en la misma mesa que Yukito - ** Hola**

**- Hola –** respondió la aludida –** mi nombre es Nabiki Harutsuki, tú debes ser Sakura Kinomoto, El joven Tsukishiro habló de ti.**

**- Mucho gusto **– respondió extrañada Sakura.

**- Harutsuki irá a estudiar a Tomoeda el año que viene, nos pusimos a conversar porque estudiaremos lo mismo y se me pasó la hora... ¿No es una gran casualidad ir a encontrarme con una futura compañera de clase justo aquí?**

**- Sí, es una gran casualidad – **Dijo Sakura sonriente.

Siempre que había hablado sobre su Sueño con Yukito lo había hecho contándole sobre las cartas, no se había detenido en el detalle de que él iría a casarse con una joven compañera de clases. Y aunque era tentador contárselo ahora, y la casualidad que significaba encontrársela en este lugar, prefirió no hacerlo, no arruinarle el juego.

Lo bueno es que algo de este encuentro le hacía sentir que estaban encaminados hacia las respuestas.

Dejó a Kero sobre la mesa y salió a servirse algo para comer, iba a tener que pedirle a Yukito que distraiga a Nabiki para poder alimentar a Kero a escondidas.

Cerca de las 11 de la mañana, decidieron que lo mejor sería partir porque debían caminar mucho y querían llegar al bosque antes del atardecer para poder acampar allí. Se despidieron de Nabiki, ella emprendía viaje hacia otro lado. Yukito no perdió tiempo y le pasó su dirección y teléfono para que vaya a visitarlo cuando llegue a Tomoeda.

Tenían muchos bolsos, pero el viaje se alivianaba, porque de tanto en tanto, cuando estaban alejados de los muchos pequeños poblados que había en la zona, Yue y Kero en sus formas naturales alivianaban mucho el viaje. Prefirieron no ir volando para no ser vistos y poder seguir el mapa al pie de la letra, la ubicación era difícil de encontrar y las referencias del mapa se referían a grandes árboles y cortezas marcadas.

Llegaron cerca de las 4 de la tarde, y tuvieron tiempo de acampar tranquilo, y hasta pescar y hacer una cena mucho más elaborada de la que se imaginaron en principio.

**- Que linda zona que es esta, ¿no crees? -** Preguntó Kero a Sakura

**- Sí, es muy tranquila. Todo parece inmenso...**

**- ¿Crees que servirá de algo el arco al que vamos?**

**- Sí... ¿Sabes? **- aprovechando que Yukito estaba un poco lejos, cocinando, Sakura le murmuró al oído algo a Kero – **esa chica que encontramos en el hotel, es la chica con la que se casará en unos años Yukito. Esas casualidades indican que vamos en buen camino, no crees.**

**- Oye **– Dijo Yukito – **es de mala educación andar secreteando.**

**- Lo siento **– se disculpó Sakura

- **¿De que hablaban?**

**- De que hablabamos... Eh... De ¡Touya! No quería mencionarlo en voz alta puesto que están peleados.**

**- Vamos, sabes que no es grave, ¿qué podría enfadarme tanto con Touya? Cuéntame**

**- Está bien... Pero debes prometerme que cuando se amiguen no le contarás nada.**

**- Nada, lo juro.**

**- En el sueño del futuro que tuve Touya estaba de novio.**

**- ¿En serio? -** Yukito se incomodó un poco.

**- Sí, ¡y a que no sabes con quién!**

**- ¿Con quién?**

**- Con Nakuru.**

Yukito no supo que decir. No era una mala noticia, un poco sorpresiva. Era simplemente un poco extraño escuchar hablar de la futura novia de Touya luego de la historia que había sucedido hacía tan poco tiempo.

- **¿Quién lo diría?**

**- Lo sé... ¡Pero estaban tan enamorados! Él era otra persona. Ay, sigo hablando en pasado de algo que aún no sucedió... En fin, con Eriol y Tomoyo estamos intentando adelantar un poco la historia, pero nuestros planes no funcionan al momento.**

**- Vamos, Sakura Chan, no seas ansiosa. Si está destinado, llegará.**

**- Lo sé, pero, piensa. Si nada pasa ahora, luego Nakuru se irá y quién sabe cuando se verán de nuevo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, de seguro verán la forma de encontrarse **– dijo pensando en el encuentro entre Yukito y Nabiki.

-** Me alegra mucho saber que Touya encontrará finalmente alguien que lo haga feliz **– Dijo Yukito honestamente **– ojalá pueda ver el momento en que ande de la mano con una chica.**

**- ¡Será fantástico! **- Sakura rió - **¿Te imaginas con un traje, casándose?**

**- Mejor aún, comprando chocolates para regalarle en San Valentín.**

Cenaron entre risas e imágenes inventadas de un cursi Touya aún por nacer, pero el largo viaje los agotó, y cuando aún no eran las 10 de las noches, ya estaban dispuestos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente emprendieron viaje temprano. En el bosque era muy difícil encontrase con gente, así que los guardianes se transformaron a sus formas naturales y con Sakura montada en Kero como si fuera un caballo, volaron para acelerar paso. En cierto momento,cuando el bosque se volvió muy frondoso, fue preferible caminar, pero ya estaban cerca.

Si el lugar era o no realmente al que se referían los mitos, no podrían saberlo aún. Pero lo cierto es que había algo muy curioso. 15 metros a la redonda del arco de piedra no crecía ningún árbol, ni hierbas malas, ni flores. El simple césped, aclarado por la luz del sol que caía sin intermediarios allí, le daba un aire mágico.

Había un par de guarda-parques y uno que otro turista, además de magos o curiosos de arqueología en el lugar. No más de 20 personas en total. Sakura debió usar la carta sueño para dormir a todos, y hasta aquellos llamados "magos" se durmieron, lo que le llamó la atención, porque la carta usualmente no dormía a estas personas a menos que se le dijera específicamente que lo haga.

Los tres caminaron hacia el arco esquivando carteles de "no pasar". Parecía como una gran puerta, que simplemente no llevaba a ningún lado. Intentaron descifrar las escrituras, pero nada pasaba.

-** ¿acaso deberé pronunciar alguna especia de hechizo para convocarlo?**

**- No lo sé **– respondió Kero.

-** Es probable que haya alguna especie de conjuro, pero no entiendo estos símbolos – Dijo Yue.**

**- Quizá si lo atravieso **– Sakura atravesó el arco, pero todo seguía igual –** No, no pasa nada.**

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Seguían caminando. De hecho, Sakura vio como ella misma daba un paso adelante de donde estaba parada. De ella se desprendía una copia de ella que caminaba y hablaba con los otros, pero todo se enlenteció. Cada paso de sus amigos implicaba 30 o 40 segundos. Sakura se volteó de vuelta a mirar el arco. Del otro lado, un nubarrón multicolor ocupaba todo el campo visual, pero apenas miraba por fuera del arco, el bosque parecía tranquilo.

Sakura se acercó y asomó la mano del otro lado, miró atrás, Kero, Yue y "Sakura" conversaban. Entonces, una mano blanca tomó a Sakura desde el arco y la empujó adentro.

Apareció arrodillada rodeada de nubes grises y violetas. Se oía un fuerte viento y lluvia por doquier, pero donde ella estaba, había tranquilidad.

En el suelo había una luz dorada. Sakura la tocó, y notó que era palpable, la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a tirar de ella. Era como un hilo luminoso que la enceguecía. Cerró los ojos. Vio muchas cosas, su niñez, su padre, su madre, Sonomi, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Clow, El libro, Kero, Las cartas, Syaoran, Mei Lin, Naita, Syaoran de nuevo, y luego de nuevo las cartas, y luego Unmei y sus padres, y un trueno y unos extraños hombres, Chun y luego fuego. Mucho fuego. Abrió los ojos. El hilo que tenía entre las manos continuaba, pero ya no podía atraer más hacia ella.

**- Gracias –** dijo Sakura, aunque no sabía a quien se dirigía. Se puso de pie y volvió sobre sus pasos fuera del arco.

La otra Sakura seguía caminando hacia Yukito, ella corrió atravesándola y mientras el tiempo volvía al a normalidad, la otra Sakura y ella se fundían en una.

**- ¡Debemos volver a Hong Kong!**

**6889**

**~Mei Lin y Naita~**

**- Buenos días – **Dijo Syaoran cuando se levantó. Era extraño dormir en esa casa. Más extraño aún despertarse y que la niña que había intentado matarlo cuando nació, ahora adolescente, lo espere con el desayuno.

**- Buen día. -** Respondió Unmei.** - ¿Cómo durmieron?**

**- Bien **– Dijo Mei Lin –** Es muy tranquila su casa, supongo que como no hay muchas casas cercas no se oyen muchos ruidos.**

**- Es cierto, creo que esa fue la intención de mis padres de poner la casa tan alejada de la calle.**

Chun entró al comedor con una bandeja con tostadas. Detrás de ella, Naita traía en otra las tazas y la tetera.

**- El té está listo, ¿donde está papá?  
- Pasó la chica que vende embutidos y fue detrás de ella a comprar algo para agasajar a los huéspedes. -** Explicó Unmei, luego mirando a Syaoran y Mei Lin agregó – **en mi casa el mejor regalo es algo para comer, siempre. **

Mei Lin se rió y agradeció, aunque Syaoran se mostró un poco mas reacio. Chun se levantó de nuevo, al parecer algo faltaba en la mesa.

**- Yo te ayudo** – Dijo Mei Lin y fue tras ella

**- No, por favor, ustedes son los huéspedes – **dijo Naita y fue tras ella.

Solos, en el comedor, quedaron Unmei y Syaoran.

**- No voy a intentar matarte, sabes –** dijo Unmei mientras servía el té y repartía las tazas. -** Sé que debe ser difícil para ti vivir con nosotros, luego de lo que intenté hacerte. Y sé también que debes creer que una disculpa no basta, pero lo siento mucho, en serio. Era pequeña, hice una mala interpretación de una predicción y tuve mucho miedo de que algo le pase a mi hermano. Sabes,siempre pensé, intuí, que iba a morir joven. No sé por qué, no es ninguna predicción, simplemente no me imagino de vieja... No creo que llegue a tener hijos, no me imagino formando otra familia. Mis padres y mi hermano son lo único que tengo. Y Naita... Desde que nació, siento que mi único deber es protegerlo. Sé que no lo justifica, pero quería explicarte... Quizá así podrías disculparme.**

Syaoran la miró enternecido. Era una mujer muy dulce, y la entendía perfectamente. Su familia era numerosa y el era de los más pequeños, así que lejos de ser el protector, muchas veces era el protegido. Pero desde que se había enamorado de Sakura, su vida tenía un nuevo sentido. Él estaba allí para protegerla y procurarse que sea feliz. Claro que no era el mismo amor el que él sentía por ella, que el que Unmei sentía por Naita, pero por supuesto que la entendía. La entendía perfectamente.

**- Ya quedó en el pasado, estamos bien **– dijo y extendió la mano en señal de amistad. Ella respondió y justo cuando se estaban dando la mano, entró Wataru.

**- ¡Ah! Pero que linda imagen, las nuevas generaciones no conocen de los odios de los viejos.**

Los dos sonrieron (si, los dos: incluido Syaoran), y mientras Wataru se sentaba, Mei Lin, Naita y Chun trajeron bollos al vapor, mermeladas, y un par de platos tradicionales japoneses para el desayuno. Al parecer se tomaban en serio la comida, había desayunos multi-culturales, para elegir lo que se quiera. Lo que preocupó a Mei Lin y Syaoran, es que en vez de elegir, a los Junjo les parecía perfectamente normal comer pan con mermelada, luego un bollo al vapor, un pedazo de salame y arroz. Ah, y después del té, para bajar lo que habían comido, tomaban yogur.

Luego del abundante desayuno, como era Domingo, Wataru les preguntó a los chicos si querían entrenar, y aceptaron gustosos. Lo cierto es que se encontraban a niveles muy parecidos y las peleas eran bastante interesantes. A simple vista parecía que, aunque Naita dominaba mejor las artes marciales, Syaoran podía invocar hechizos más fuertes con más facilidad.

Wataru, que era un excelente luchador, se conformaba con mirarlos entrenar. Unmei y Mei Lin fueron al patio, la joven Junjo le estaba enseñando a hacer nudos en macramé, una técnica que aunque globalmente popular, tenía origen árabe. Se entretenían haciendo pulseras cuando se escuchó un grito . Naita estaba en el suelo, Syaoran caminó hacia él

**- ¿Estás bien? **- le pregunto estirando el brazo para ayudarlo a levantarlo.

**- Ugh, sí, creo que me dio un tirón.**

**- ¿No te habrás esguinzado? **- Syaoran se arrodilló a su lado, estaba a punto de llamar a alguien cuando escuchó el tintineo de los cascabeles de Chun y al mirar, ella, Mei Lin y Unmei se acercaban velozmente.

**- ¿Qué pasó Naita?** - preguntó Unmei

-** Nada grave, puede que me haya hecho un esguince. Pero estaré bien, sólo debo ir a acostarme un rato.**

**- No señor, vamos al médico –** dijo Unmei. **- Ven, te llevaremos a que te cambies**

Syaoran lo ayudó a levantarse, pero luego fueron Unmei, Mei Lin y Chun las que lo acompañaron al cuarto.

- **Estará bien, es un niño fuerte** – dijo Wataru acercándose a Syaoran.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo.

**- Supongo que pierdes la oportunidad de entrenar, pelearía contigo, pero ya estoy viejo para esas cosas. Cuando era joven disfrutaba pelear siempre, demostrar mis conocimientos y técnicas. Ahora prefiero la meditación y profundidad de la magia, observa.**

Se acercó a la fuente más cercana para tomar un poco de agua con la mano, volvió hacia Syaoran y le mostró como lo había convertido en un trozo de hielo, luego con un movimiento especial de sus manos, y acercándole los dedos lentamente al hielo lo iba moldeando, como si tuviera fuego en ellos. Lo que era rústicamente un cubo de hielo, ahora era una especie de ave artesanal en hielo.

Syaoran intentó tomarla, pero al hacerlo volvió a transformarse en agua y se desparramó en el suelo.

**- Lo siento **– Se disculpó –** Es fantástico lo que hizo... ¿puede enseñarme?**

**- No es nada que no sepas, muchacho. Los elementos que conjuras, llegará el momento en que puedas hacerlo sin los sellos, y moderar su poder más delicadamente. Es sólo tiempo y entrenamiento.**

**- Pero no estoy ni cerca de ese control...**

**- Eres joven y ansioso aún, eres un niño, es natural que no puedas. Pero llegará, por ejemplo, ahora tu corazón late loco por esa niña. No sabes como actuar, como moverte, es un momento hermoso. Llegará el día en que lo que sientas a su lado sea una inmensa felicidad, pero serena y tranquila. Como el suave ronroneo del viento a la mañana. Cuando tengas la mente y el corazón tranquilo podrás dedicarte a la meditación y la magia de otra manera. Pero debes ser paciente.**

Syaoran asintió, feliz. No tanto por los consejos del hombre, el sólo hecho de que el mencione a Sakura lo hacía sentir mejor. Pero en seguida vino la pregunta que evitaba hacerse, ¿estaría ella bien?

**- Es una muchacha muy fuerte, no debes preocuparte tanto** – dijo el hombre. Syaoran se asustó un poco, ¿le habría leído la mente? -** Bah, estoy acostumbrado a interpretar los gestos de Chun, ya no necesito tanto de las palabras, supongo... y tú eres un niño demasiado callado, casi como ella-** Wataru rió.

-** Debe ser muy difícil no poder hablar con ella** – dijo Syaoran, preocupado.

**- Nos acostumbramos, al principio había días en que lloraba. Tenía una voz tan bella, cantaba hermosamente. Se había criado en la escuela occidental de música, pero en nuestros viajes conocimos otros tipos de sonidos, la cultura guaraní, o la hindú, tienen modos muy bonitos de cantar, y a Chun siempre le gustó experimentar. Era fantástico escucharla cantar mientras cuidaba el jardín o hacía el desayuno... Supongo que no son tanto las conversaciones con ella las que extraño, siempre de un modo u otro fuimos de pocas palabras entre nosotros. Nos entendemos desde jóvenes con miradas, siempre estuvimos a escondidas, y eran los gajes del oficio. **- Wataru rió – **No te imaginas lo bella que era cuando era joven, es hermosa aún, pero cuando tenía veinte años... Ah, la aventura era un rasgo más de su rostro. No, no son las palabras suyas las que extraño, de algún modo las tengo aún, pero su voz... Eran parte del sol... Estos últimos años ha estado nublado, pero... Te acostumbras...**

**- No sé que haría si no pudiera oír a Sakura, su voz es bellísima también... Y todo lo que dice es tan interesante, siempre que me habla siento que me absorbo en una burbuja de---**

Syaoran se calló de golpe. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso a Wataru Junjo? Se puso colorado y el hombre rió.

**- Has elegido una linda muchacha, y muy dulce. No soy tonto, sé que ustedes niños traen algo entre manos, y sé que están ayudando a Unmei en algo que desconozco. Pero que esa niña esté dispuesta a sacrificar tanto por nosotros, habla de que tiene muy buen corazón. Y tú debes estar muy enamorado para hacer esto por nosotros, luego de lo que equivocadamente mi familia te ha hecho. Aunque creo que... Creo que no lo haces por ella, o mejor dicho, no sólo por ella, creo que también deseas ayudar a Unmei a pesar de lo que hizo y eso demuestra de que eres un hombre muy noble. Espero que nuestras familias logren entenderse, sería una pena que no puedan seguir entrenando tú y Naita.**

**- Gracias... Yo también espero que nuestras familias finalmente se entiendan. **

**8888-8888**

**Bueno, después de diez mil quinientos años, acá estoy. Gracias por la paciencia a los que aún sigan leyendo :P Antes que nada, dos datos:**

**La canción que canta Nakuru a Touya es "Blurry eyes" de L'arc en Ciel. Muy lindo tema. Segundo: toda esa parte de mitología nórdica lo robé descaradamente de una página de Internet, la dejo para no hacer robo intelectual :P : **

**.?topic=2071.0**

**Ahora sí, después de mil años. Respondo los reviews (que son muchos...)**

**VMI5: **De nuevo, el beso se sigue haciendo esperar. Pero no se puede negar que hay momentos románticos. Emm, perdón por haber tardado tanto en escribir... Estoy en otras cosas, y esto me comió, por ejemplo, 5 horas... No tengo tantas 5 horas libres como quisiera tener :P Por eso tardo, perdonden, pero ya falta poco, así que si tienen que esperar mucho, al menos va a ser la última vez :P Gracias por el review y el aguante. Nos leemos!

**BLOUSON DER HERZ**: Imaginate si sigo escribiendo lo que tardaría! Acá está finalmente la segunda parte, más avances lentos, como dijiste, en las parejas. Los que saltaron a todo o nada fueron Tomoyo y Eriol. Y Touya y Yukito tuvieron la mini historia que tuvieron en el Sueño de Sakura, se tuvieron y se dejaron, y los dos conocieron a sus verdaderos amores. Nakuru es una dulce y le cantó una canción re linda... Del capítulo anterior, me mata la cara rara que me imagino que pone cuando cree que el plan lo habían hecho Eriol y Tomoyo para estar juntos... Pero no sé si lo pude plasmar en papel jajaja me rio de imaginarmela. Gracias por leer y todas esas cosas que siempre les digo! Ojalá hayas seguido leyendo hasta ahora :P

**YING-FA DIABOLIC GIRL**:Espero que te guste este capitulo y que no sea tan confuso jaja, cuando termine los epílogos voy a tirar una fecha para que hagan preguntas y después voy a subir un "Frecuently Asked Questions" y respondo esas cosas que no se entienden pero directamente y con detalle así todos enteinden todo :P Espero que sigas leyendo pese a mi tardanza. Gracias por los reviews!

**SKOLLD TRIBAL: ** Bueno che, si quedás enganchada es porque funciona :P Sobre lo que decías de Sakura que "casi se lo agarra" a Syaoran, quedate tranquila, no sé de donde sos pero si no sos argentina como si soy yo, acá se usa la expresión tambien :P Yo también me reí con la parte del cine, imaginándome la cara pava que pone Nakuru cuando piensa que los picarones son Eriol y Tomoyo. Si te sigue cayendo mal ahora Unmei ya es algo que vas a tener que analizar por tu cuenta, te recomiendo que vayas a un profesional (??) porque ahora hasta a Syaoran le cae bien :P Y eso es decir mucho. Ahora que lo pienso, en este capítulo no pasa mucho con la carta Sakura... Pero bueno, en el próximo sí porque ahí ya se aclara todo. Gracias por la paciencia si es que seguís leyendo, y si no una lástima porque me gustaban los reviews tuyos... eran largos :P Besos!

: Graciaaas! Por los halagos y por insistirme tanto para que siga escribiendo. Si no lo hubieses hecho seguramente me hubiese colgado para siempre y nunca actualizaría nada xD Prometo que voy a terminar la historia, tarde o temprano... probablemente tarde... ¡Pero voy a intentar apurarme! de vuelta mil gracias y nos leemos ojala en el próximo capítulo :)

**WATANUKI**: Que cosa encontrarse lectores después de uqe la historia esté llegando a su final :S Gracias por leer todo ese chorizote uqe leiste y por el review. Tardé un opco en actualizar pero acá está. Espero tener otro review vuestro caballero o caballera.

**SYAORAN**: OH MY GOD, el mismo Syaoran me escribe :P Pusiste las O en mayúscula para aclarar que eras varón o simplemente te salió así? Está bueno tener lectores varones . Gracias por la presión, me hicieron seguir escribiendo... ojalá nos leamos en esta parte del epílogo.

**ZAKURA POR SHAORAN**: Gracias por los halagos persona de nickname extraño :) Y por la fé que tenés en mis habilidades escribitectónicas, de las cuales dudo cada vez que me pongo a escribir :P Ojalá sigas leyendo y dejes review en este capítulo también.

**NESSIE007**: Otra loca rara que lee todo de corrido! QUE CLASE DE GENTE HACE ESO? Te va a hacer mal. Deben ser como 300 hojas frente a la compu... :( Cuida tus ojos, si te arruinan voy a tener una lectora menos :P Te pediría perdón por tardar en actualizar pero vos, dentro de todo, no esperaste tanto :) Así que gracias por los reviews y ojalá nos leamos en este capítulo también.

**KERO Y MOKONA: **Gracias :) No te preocupes que el final llegará, tarda un poco pero viene, prometo apurarme en la medida en que me sea posible. Saludos a los dos, particularmente a Mokona, contra vos Kero no tengo nada , pero la voz que te pusieron en el doblaje fue muy fea, igual ya sé que sos lo mejor que crearon en el mundo, no te preocupes ;)

**Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Lo hice bastante largo, así que léanlo despacio así después me extrañan menos jejeje. Besos grandes grandes y gracias por leer. Dejen comentarios que siempre son lindos y listo. Nos vemos.**


	28. Epílogo: Parte 3 The Kiss

**Epílogo.**

**Parte tres: The Kiss.**

**8 Naita y Mei Lin 8**

- **Supongo que no calentaste demasiado antes de luchar, ¿eh? **- inquirió Mei Lin casi en tono de reproche.

- **No quería perder tiempo, enlongué, pero supongo que no fue suficiente. **- se disculpó Naita- **¿pero quién eres tú para decirme algo? No eres mi madre**

-** Bah, pero resulta que tu madre tuvo que salir con Unmei a hacer las compras y me pidieron encarecidamente que te cuide, ya que Sakura no está y tu padre y Syaoran entrenan... ¡Además! ¡Deberías ser más agradecido! Encima que te estoy cuidando...**

**- Lo siento** – se disculpó él, enternecido por lo bella que se veía Mei Lin enojada** – es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me reten.**

**- Eso es porque eres un niño bueno **– dijo Mei Lin - **¿Quieres té? **

**- Claro **– dijo él e intentó incorporarse un poco en la silla, tenía una pierna inmovilizada, pero no tenía mayor dificultad aún así para caminar y hacer las cosas de la casa – **Yo te ayudo**

Mei Lin se volteó y vio al muchacho intentando levantarse

**- ¿Pero qué crees que haces? -** Dijo Mei Lin y se apresuró en volver a sentarlo, el se reía porque realmente esa muchacha era muy graciosa y linda cuando se enfadaba. Al verlo reírse, ella se sonrosó –** Me dijeron que te eche un ojo y que no hagas movimientos y pienso cumplir mi tarea**

**- No soy un niño, puedo moverme**

**- Pero el médico dijo que debías hacer reposo, ya es suficiente con que estés aquí y no en la cama. Quedate quieto, yo prepararé el té.**

**- Pero me aburro...** - protestó él.

**- Haz dibujitos o algo **– dijo Mei Lin enfadada y desapareció en la cocina.

Disfrutaba hacerla enojar, precisamente porque disfrutaba verla enojada. Parecía una niña pequeñita haciendo escenas, se le inflaban lo cachetes y se le fruncían exageradamente las cejas. Era simplemente muy linda, y él ya no podía ocultarse ese sentimiento.

Ella volvió un instante después con dos tazas de té ya servido.

-** Oie, y ¿no hay nada para comer?**

**- Cuidado muchachito, estaré de niñera pero no de mucama. **- dijo Mei Lin, pero sin embargo se levantó y fue a buscar unas galletas.

-** Gracias Mei Lin - ** él hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y luego le dio el primer sorbo a su té –** está muy rico.**

**- Me alegra que te guste – **sonrió ella. Él se sonrosó.

**- Tú y tu primo hacen mucho por nosotros, sé que están ayudando a mi hermana en algo, y pensar que ella quiso matarlo...- **Mei Lin frunció el cejo al oír esto** - ¿Por qué lo hacen?**

- **Bah, fue todo un plan de Sakura. Ella estaba convencida de que debía ayudarlos y Syaoran está perdidamente enamorado de ella, así que no podría decirle que no **– suspiró Mei Lin.

-** ¿Y tú? Tú no estás perdidamente enamorada de ella** – dijo y rió de su propio chiste. Pero Mei Lin en vez de reír se entristeció. Bebió de un golpe lo que quedaba de té y se levantó, sonriendo con hipocresía.

-** Claro que no, ¿terminaste?** - le preguntó refiriéndose al té. Claro que no lo había terminado, recién se lo servían, pero cuando Naita la miró y la vio con los ojos llorosos, tomo de un largo sorbo lo que quedaba de té y le entregó la taza para que ella pudiera perderse en la cocina.

El suspiró. Había hecho un chiste que sin saberlo la había herido, pero además de entristecerle terriblemente la idea de hacerla sufrir, había otra cosa que lo preocupaba: ¿que significaban esos ojos llorosos? ¿acaso ella estaba enamorada de Syaoran?

Sobre esto meditaba Naita cuando escuchó gritos afuera, pese a las recomendaciones del médico se levantó y acudió lo más pronto que pudo a la puerta

- **¡Naita! - **exclamó Mei Lin –** El médico dijo que...**

**- Shh –** dijo él – **Vé a esconderte, ve al cuarto y no salgas**

Esos gritos que oían, podía reconocer a su padre asustado. Cuando finalmente llegó afuera, había cuatro hombres con trajes símil realeza parados en la entrada. La pose de su padre era extraña, aunque sacaba pecho contra los hombres, tenía la pierna derecha retrasada, como si estuviera dispuesto a darse la vuelta y correr.

-** Vinimos en busca de algo que tú tienes **– respondió uno de los cuatro hombres a una pregunta que Naita no había llegado a oír formular. El hombre comenzaba a adentrarse al patio de la casa, pero Wataru lo detuvo

- **Vamos afuera, no quiero que se acerquen a mi familia** – al decir esto se volteó hacia Naita indicándole que entre, pero él sólo se movió para acercarse más, seguido por Mei Lin, que así como el joven chino, tampoco era de las que obedecen órdenes fácilmente. Syaoran la miró y le pidió que se aleje, pero ella pretendió no oír. Procuró mantenerse cerca de Naita, por lo poco que lo conocía, temía que no sepa cuando quedarse quieto, y podría salir herido, pues no estaba en estado.

-** Y sin embargo, lo que yo quiero, está en tú casa – **dijo el hombre –** y lo tiene un miembro de tu familia. **

Wataru tragó saliva atemorizado. Lo que ellos buscaban... Sabía qué era y quién lo tenía, pero Chun y Unmei no estaban donde él pudiera protegerlas, y lo que era peor, estarían llegando en cualquier momento, por la puerta donde los cuatro hombres estaban de pie. Se volteó hacia Li.

**- Quieren a Chun** – le explicó – **Tengo que detenerlos, ¿Puedo contar contigo?**

Syaoran asintió y se adelantó al lado de Wataru, cuando Mei Lin lo vio dio varios pasos adelante también, procurando que Naita se quede atrás.

-** No hagas tonterías Junjo** – dijo – **dile a tus hijitos que permanezcan atrás, ¿o quieres que les corte la garganta a ellos también?**

Naita se sintió poseído por mil demonios. ¿Así que fueron ellos quienes atacaron a su madre? Pese al dolor inmenso que sentía al correr, fue lo más rápido posible hasta el que había dicho esas amenazadoras palabras y lo golpeó en la cara. Fue una gran estupidez, puesto que en un instante se encontró rodeado por otros tres escandinavos dispuesto a golpearlo, mientras él se encontraba paralizado por el dolor que, ahora que la adrenalina había descendido, volvía a sentir. Sin embargo, enseguida Mei Lin, Syaoran y Wataru estuvieron ahí, dispuestos a encarnizarse en una batalla contra esos cuatro extraños.

El hombre que había sido golpeado por Naita recién pudo levantarse cuando ya todos habían encontrado alguien con quien batirse a duelo, y entonces vio a Naita tirado en el suelo, llorando de dolor. Se aproximó a él y sacó de su manga en un veloz movimiento, una aguja larga y plateada.

Entonces, comenzó a oírse una canción, en un idioma incomprensible. Los ropajes del escandinavo se encendieron en llamas y este comenzó a gritar. Naita miraba la escena confundido, pero cuando el hombre corrió hacia la fuente más cercana, vio, detrás de él a su madre, cantando.

Las batallas se habían detenido por el grito de dolor del hombre y los que venían con él acudieron a ayudarlo a apagarse. Esto dio tiempo a Wataru y Syaoran a posicionarse defendiendo a Chun y a que Unmei y Mei Lin ayudaran a Naita a acomodarse.

-** ¡Unmei! **- gritó Wataru, que no había llegado a ver como Chun incendiaba al extraño con su canto –** Llévate a tu madre, buscan los cascabeles. Y pon en cobijo a Naita.**

Unmei, aún paralizada por lo que había visto hacer a su madre, no supo responder. Pero antes de que dijera nada, el hombre estaba apagado y él y sus tres amigos se acercaban hacia los Junjo y los Li.

En vez de irse con Unmei, Chun se soltó del brazo de su hija y dio varios pasos al frente, traspasando la barrera que habían creado Wataru y Syaoran. Nadie iba a hacerle daño a su familia, nadie les haría sufrir lo que ellos sufrieron.

Había abierto la boca, estaba dispuesta a volver a cantar, cuando un enorme grito los distrajo a todos.

- **¡BASTA!**- grito Sakura y descendió alada del cielo. Syaoran no pudo fingir su emoción y alegría al verla. -** No les hagan daño, los necesitamos **– dijo y convocó la carta del bosque para atarlos y mantenerlos quietos.

Los hombres forcejeaban, pero no podían soltarse. Sakura corrió hacia ellos, seguida por Syaoran.

-** ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a Chun?** - Exclamó. El más bravucón bramó una risa estrepitosa, pero se calló al ver como Sakura lo apuntaba con el báculo** - ¿Qué le hicieron?**

**- Es una maldición **– aclaró otro –** La persona que es atravesada por esa aguja no puede hablar más, sólo entonar una canción que provoca fuego destructivo, y aunque ****intente escribirlo no puede explicar lo que le pasa. Las personas mueren enloquecidas por su aislamiento o intentan comunicarse y terminan matando a sus seres queridos.**

**- ¡Eso es terrible! **- gritó Sakura entre sollozos, pero pronto se secó las lágrimas - **¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles?**

Ninguno de los cuatro respondió.

**- ¿Qué buscan aquí? -** dijo cuando estuvo calmada -** ¿Qué los obligó a volver?**

**- Necesitamos los cascabeles**

**- ¿Los cascabeles?** - preguntó Syaoran recordando los que llevaba siempre en el tobillo Chun

- **Son mágicos, hacen que cualquier persona en la que tu pienses pueda oírte y encontrarte aunque esté muy lejos. Los necesitamos. Nuestra madre se ha perdido... No sabemos donde puede estar y ****creemos que ella tampoco lo sabe, es muy anciana... Si tuviéramos los cascabeles podríamos...**

**- Se los daremos **– dijo Sakura, Syaoran la miró preocupado** – Pero deben curar a Chun.**

Los hombres se miraron unos a otros. Otro, distinto al que había hablado recién, comenzó a llorar

-** Por favor, necesitamos los cascabeles... Mi madre... ¡Mi pobre madre!**

Sakura se conmovió, pero temía por lo que iban a decirle.

-** No tiene cura, ese maleficio... **- suspiró el otro hombre. - **Si hubiera una forma yo...**

Los dos niños se alejaron, dejándolos atados y fueron hacia donde estaban los Junjo.

Wataru abrazaba a Chun mientras Unmei le explicaba lo que acababa de suceder. Mei Lin estaba entrando a Naita a la casa. Sakura encontró sus ojos con los de Chun, y ella sintió la compasión y sonrió en agradecimiento. Les explicó la situación, les explicó lo de la madre de los hombres y que sentía pena por ella. Sabía que no le correspondía exigirles nada, y seguramente si fuera algo tan personal para ella, dudaría en darle los cascabeles, pero Sakura estaba íntimamente convencida de que no era culpa de la madre de los jóvenes.

Chun miró a Wataru y asintió, dándole su aprobación. Él se arrodilló y con ternura y entre lágrimas – la conmoción de saber que ella había podido cantar, y luego haber entendido el peso de la maldición que llevaba- desató la cinta roja con la que se ataban los cascabeles al tobillo de Chun. Les dio los cascabeles a Sakura y una última mirada asesina a los escandinavos y entró a la casa abrazando a Unmei y Chun.

Sakura liberó a los hombres del hechizo, pero ellos permanecieron estáticos, avergonzados de la bondad de aquellos a quienes habían herido tan terriblemente. El que había llorado antes se acerca lentamente a ellos y extiende la mano temblorosa en la que Syaoran deposita con asco los cascabeles.

**- ¡Gracias!- **Dice el hombre y lo abraza, pero ni el niño ni Sakura responden.-**Les juro que vendré a traer los cascabeles apenas encuentre a mi madre, lo juro... - **Las lágrimas lo inundaban pero eso parecía no conmover a los niños. Syaoran parecía más bien furioso y Sakura en cambio meditativa. Lo único que el arco de Urd le había dejado claro, era que mientras Chun siga sin voz, la muerte en la familia sería inminente.

**8 Touya y Yukito 8**

Touya se despertó por una pesadilla. Tenía la frente sudada y estaba agitado. Se levantó, ya había amanecido, pero era domingo, no tenía nada que hacer.

Sintió en principio una inmensa preocupación por Sakura, quería llamarla, pero... pero sabía que estaba a salvo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ese mocoso la protegería siempre. Se levantó enfadado por el solo hecho de imaginarse a su hermana con el mocoso y bajó las escaleras golpeando el piso con los pies. Su padre ya estaba levantado.

-** Hola Touya-** le dijo Fujitaka y se levantó – **Te traeré café, tienes una cara terrible.**

Touya se sentó y se preparó una tostada con mermelada. Su padre volvió al instante con dos tazas, una para su hijo y una nueva para él.

**- Al fin un día que te levantas temprano eh, la última semana estuviste en tu cuarto y durmiendo todo el día.**

**- ¿Sí? No me di cuenta, lo siento... Te dejé un poco solo, eh**

**- Está bien, me imaginé que necesitabas tu espacio... ¿Qué ocurrió?**

**- ¿Cómo? **

**- Vamos hijo, algo te pasa, lo sé **– Fujitaka bebió un poco de café - **¿Es con Tsukishiro?**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices? -** preguntó Touya pretendiendo que no era el caso, pero cuando se atragantó con el café se delató.

**- No lo sé, hace una semana que no se ven, siempre fueron de verse seguido. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pelearon por una chica?**

Touya sonrió, no podía decirle.

-** Algo así** – dijo.

-** Mira, yo sé que a esta edad parece que el mundo acaba mañana, que cada chica es el amor de tu vida. Pero hay cosas que son realmente profundas, la amistad que tú y Tsukishiro tienen... No dejes que un amor pasajero cubra eso, ¿sí? Cuando llegue el amor verdadero, te sentirás tan sereno, que si la dichosa lo elige a él, podrás aceptarlo sin ningún problema. Así que sea lo que sea que sientes ahora, casi podría apostar a que no es amor. Es un humilde consejo. Sería una pena que pierdan su amistad.**

Touya asintió, preocupado por lo bien que habían sido apuntada esas palabras.

**- Sin embargo mamá sí se enamoró a esta edad **– comentó.

- **Tu madre... Tu madre me recuerda a Tsukishiro...** - dijo sonriendo –** siempre fue muy calma y madura, muy torpe, si – **rió, y sus ojos se nublaron **– pero muy serena. No hubiese corrido los riesgos que corrió ni sacrificado lo que sacrificó por cualquier amor de verano. Creo que Yukito entiende de eso, tiene una madurez que no es de este planeta. Pero tú... tú siempre fuiste más impulsivo, y ¡es hermoso!, no lo digo como una crítica. Los impulsivos son los que tienen más aventuras, y eso es muy bello, pero a veces corres el riesgo de dejar que el árbol te impida ver el bosque. A lo mejor lo que buscas no es la niña en cuestión, y Yukito debe saberlo, sino te la dejaría. Quizá él tenga más claro que tú lo que siente y lo que tú sientes. **- Touya asentía, cautivado por la sabiduría de su padre- **Pero bueno, ¿quién soy yo para hablar de estas cosas? Sólo te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, hijo, no dejes que tus sueños de mundos fantásticos te impidan ver la belleza de lo cotidiano y de los cerezos en primavera.**

Fujitaka se levantó, miró la foto de Nadeshiko y se acercó a ella. La alzó en sus manos y estuvo callado un largo rato, Touya imaginó que pensaba en todo lo que le gustaría decirle.

- **Debo irme hijo, haremos una investigación en el museo **

**- ¿Un domingo?**

**- Es el único día en que no hay más personas **– se disculpó su padre -** ¿Quieres que traiga comida para la cena?**

**- No, esta bien, yo prepararé algo.**

Fujitaka se despidió y salió en el auto. Mientras levantaba los platos y ordenaba la cocina, Touya pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho su padre. Era cierto que era impulsivo, que lo que lo había movido a buscar a Yukito había sido la brillantez de sus ojos y la suavidad de sus movimientos. Siempre había parecido un ángel para él, antes aún de saber de Yue. Y aunque eso parecía muy profundo, lo que sentía ahora no era tristeza, no... Era vergüenza... Era temor de no poder verlo nunca más a los ojos.

Una extraña musiquita le hizo saber que había un mensaje a su celular. Lo abrió, era de Tsukishiro.

"_Quiero verte, aclaremos las cosas. Yuki"_

Breve y directo. Y en el momento ideal.

"_Ven a casa_" respondió Touya. No supo que más escribirle.

Yukito no respondió y creyó que no vendría, pero cuando estaba limpiando el piso, seguro de que no tendría visitas, sonó el timbre. Cuando abrió la puerta, Yuki estaba allí.

**- Lo siento, cuando decías "ven a tu casa" te referías a ahora, ¿No? -** preguntó

**- Claro, pasa** – dijo Touya, sin entender que es lo que tanto miraba su amigo (era el pañuelo rosado que tenía en la cabeza cubriéndole el pelo).

Yukito no sabía mucho que quería decir, así que se ofreció a ayudarlo a limpiar, y Touya que no sabía que decir tampoco, aceptó su ayuda. Quizá fue la decisión acertada, antes de que pudieran saberlo, ya estaban riendo y haciendo bromas. Finalmente Yukito le explicó que tenía un pañuelo de Sakura en la cabeza y Touya rojo como un tomate se lo sacó, Yukito no paraba de reír, así que su amigo lo tumbó sobre el sillón y le tapó la boca con el pañuelo. ¡Que error! Se quedaron los dos quietos y se sonrosaron a más no poder. Touya retrocedió veloz mientras Yukito se sacaba el pañuelo de la boca. En silencio los dos, se miraron.

- **No podemos ser tan tontos – **Dijo Yukito – **Somos adultos, ¿no?**

Touya asintió, pero no supo que más decir.

-** Lamento mucho no poder... corresponderte –** dijo Yukito –** pero eres la persona más importante para mi, Touya. Eres mi única familia. Sé que es egoísta pero no quiero perderte.**

**- ¡Yo tampoco quiero perderte Yuki! **- gritó Touya –** y estuve pensando sobre... eso... Y ****estuve encerrado y oculto todo este tiempo... Y no era tristeza lo que sentía, no sentía mi corazón roto... Sentía sólo vergüenza y temor de no verte más.**

Yukito lo miró a los ojos, buscando la verdad de sus palabras.

-** ¿Qué quiere decir eso?**

**- Eres un chico muy guapo –** Yukito se sonrosó – **eres inteligente, agradable, interesante. Tenemos muchas cosas en común y me encanta pasar tiempo contigo... Confundí todo eso con algo más, pero creo que no... Creo que eres para mí sólo eso, un hermano.**

Yukito sonrió, tranquilo.

-** Tú también eres un chico muy guapo**

**- Agh, ¡basta! -** gritó sonrosándose.

- **Ey, yo escuché tu pequeño discurso... **- Touya asintió a modo de disculpa – **Por mucho tiempo pensé que me gustabas, estaba convencido, pero entonces cuando estuvimos me sentí... raro. Sentí que no era ese el ****amor que sentía por ti. Y aunque me estuve tentado a ignorar ese miedo, y quedarme contigo, temí que fuera más difícil después... Que luego dejar eso significara dejar todo, dejarte a tí, mi familia.**

- **Bah, no creo que sea tan sencillo librarte de mí y de mi hermana. Ni hablar de mi padre, se preocupó por que no te veía hace un tiempo, intuyó que estábamos peleados. Me dijo cosas muy ciertas. Siempre fuiste más maduro que yo. Sólo te diste cuenta antes, yo... Yo entiendo lo que sientes y siento lo mismo. Te quiero mucho Yuki, pero no te amo.**

**- Nunca pensé que las palabras que más deseara oír fueran esas **– rió Yuki, se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia su amigo, ofreciéndole la mano. Touya le ofreció la suya, pero en vez de estrechársela, empujó a Yuki contra él y lo abrazó. -** Yo también te quiero Touya**

Touya se alejó naturalmente de su amigo y rió

**- Bueno ya dejemos las conversaciones cursis, eh**

**- Era hora** – dijo Yuki. - **¿Con qué seguimos? Ya está el comedor y la cocina.**

**- El baño lo había limpiado antes de que vengas, y de los cuartos nos ocuparemos luego. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a comprar algo para preparar la cena? ¿Quieres quedarte a comer conmigo y mi padre?**

**- Sería muy raro, luego de que habló de que estábamos peleados y esas cosas. Quizá otro día. Pero te acompaño a ir de compras, luego iré a casa. Que raro tu papá con conversaciones sentimentales.**

**- Más raro fue lo de Nakuru **– dijo Touya. **- El día... bueno, ese día... Cuando salí me encontré con ella, me vio raro y se dispuso a hacerme sentir bien, se comportó como una dama, me arrulló con una canción y todo –** el muchacho rió

- **¿Nakuru? Quien lo diría...**

**- Sí, a mi también me sorprendió mucho... Pero fue agradable, fue como conocerla de nuevo.**

Yukito sonrió y miró a otro lado, recordó lo que le había dicho Sakura... Y estuvo íntimamente convencido de que estaba en lo cierto. Touya nunca mencionaba a Nakuru y esta vez había sacado el tema de la nada, simplemente para hablar de ella y decir lo dama que había sido.

Claro, podría tratarse de una especie de muestra de superación, un decir "estoy bien", pero no... Si fuera eso, le hubiera dicho que estaba hermosa, y no le dijo eso, no se atrevió, le dijo que lo había arrullado y se había comportado como una dama, una forma ensortijada de decir que había sido agradable estar con ella. No se atrevía a decirlo. Quizá no sabía qué era lo que quería decir, y él no podía arruinarle la emoción de descubrirlo por sí mismo, pero quizá si podía hacer algo, un mínimo detalle.

-** Siempre creí **– dijo tomando aire, sabiendo que sembrando esta semilla, perdía para siempre la posibilidad de recuperar a Touya, y aunque no lo amaba, debía admitir que la idea de verlo con otra persona le hacía ruidos en la cabeza... Pero estaba decidido, lo quería y quería verlo bien, enamorado y "comprando chocolates el día de san valentín" como habían bromeado con Sakura.** -Siempre creí que a ella le gustabas.**

Touya se sonrosó y miró a otro lado. Listo, el trabajo estaba hecho. La idea estaba en su cabeza.

**8 Naita y Mei Lin 8**

Naita estaba sentado en el cesped de su patio, la madre estaba lavando ropa y su padre entrenaba con Syaoran. Unmei hablaba con Sakura, misteriosamente alejadas, como los últimos días, mientras Mei Lin se estaba bañando. Era la primera vez que tenía un rato a solas desde que habían llegado los tres invitados, y sin embargo, lo único que podía pensar era en ellos. En cuál sería el motivo que los traía, por qué ni ellos ni Unmei decían nada, pero más aún, la joven Mei Lin, y aquella triste cara que había puesto después de su chiste.

- **¡Naita!** - Gritó Mei Lin y corrió hacia él. - **No te encontraba, me preocupé de que hayas huido para entrenar a escondidas o algo así**

**- Ah, no soy tan corajudo. Ya descubrí cuanto duele, no voy a hacerme el super héroe **– rió Naita.

**- Me alegra saber eso, debes tener cuidado, podría haber sido peor, debes hacer reposo**.

**- Eran los hombres que habían atacado a mi madre, no fui yo quien actuó, fue el odio.**

**- Te entiendo, hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar. Soy una mujer pasional.**

**- Lo sé, puedo verlo – **dijo Naita, aprovechando la situación por la pregunta – **Tú, tu primo y Sakura están aquí y lucharon para proteger a mi madre. Y hay algo más, sé que hay algo más. ¿Qué es, Mei Lin?**

**- Naita... No puedo decirte eso **– se disculpó y se sentó a su lado – **prometí no decir nada y además, créeme, es mejor así y puedes confiar en que actuamos de corazón.**

**- Sakura actúa de corazón, Syaoran también porque está enamorado de Sakura. Eso me dijiste. ¿Por qué tú? Yo sé que no querías venir, los primeros días eras distante y-**

**- Syaoran y yo estábamos comprometidos – **dijo Mei Lin interrumpiendo a su amigo. Naita tragó saliva angustiado – **pero luego él se enamoró de Sakura, ella era amiga mía, y también la quiero mucho. Hacen una bonita pareja y creo que estarán bien juntos, Syaoran nunca estuvo enamorado de mí, aceptó comprometerse conmigo porque básicamente lo obligué **– Mei Lin rió, pero su voz salió media cortada

**- Siento oír eso **-dijo Naita, y realmente lo sentía. En el centro de su pecho un dolor pesado y gris.

**- No, no lo sientas. Fue hace un tiempo y ya estoy mejor. Cuando ellos me dijeron de venir, sentí que debía hacerlo porque quería ayudarlos, pero además, si decía que no, Syaoran se iba a sentir culpable por lo que había pasado, eso de él enamorándose de Sakura y esas cosas... Entonces quise protegerlo...**

"_Realmente debe quererlo mucho_" pensó Naita, entristecido.

**- Pero fue una buena inversión – **dijo Mei Lin – **así pude conocerlos a todos. Y, ¿sabes? Aunque apenas te conozco... Creo que te quiero mucho.**

Pese a que la respuesta que el joven esperaba era otra, Naita estuvo en silencio un rato, mirándola fijo y le preguntó:

**- ¿Qué hizo que te guste Syaoran? **

Mei Lin lo miró sorprendida

**- No lo sé. Siempre fue un chico responsable y fuerte, me sentía protegida a su lado... Sabía que podía cuidarme, quizá fue eso.**

Naita tomó en un violento movimiento su mano, casi asustandola

**- Entonces entrenaré, hasta ser más fuerte que él, y cuando sea digno de cuidarte, Mei Lin, volveré por ti** – dijo en un acto de osadía.

Ella sonrió, estaba acalorada.

**- Yo no dije... Eso fue lo que hizo que me guste, pero no es lo mejor de él. Lo más hermoso de Syaoran apareció cuando se enamoró de Sakura, se volvió más tierno y sensible, tan frágil. Recién entonces pude conocerlo, ver lo bella persona que era, pero es tarde, esa persona en la que se transformó, no es por mí, es por ella.**

**- ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer para conquistar tu corazón? Creo que ya soy lo suficientemente frágil ante ti **– dijo con liviandad, como si las cosas que dijera no fueran tan enormes y conmovedoras como en verdad eran. Ella se sonrosó y se recostó en el césped, pensativa

**- No deberías decir esas cosas...**

**- No puedo evitarlo, eres demasiado linda Mei Chan.**

**- ¿Mei Chan?**

**- Te sienta bien –** dijo él y rió tímidamente. Se recostó a su lado, de costado, mirándola. Ella se sonrosó aún más.

**- Creo que... – **dice Mei Lin, sin poder creer que esas palabras salían de su boca –** de alguna manera, ya tienes mi corazón.**

Se cubrio el rostro con las manos y rodó sobre el césped unos centímetros más allá de Naita, pero él en vez de permitir que se aleje se acerca veloz a ella, con la cara de un niño cuando recibe un regalo.

**- Demuéstramelo, quiero una prueba.**

**- ¿Una prueba?**

**- Un beso.**

**- ¡No podría! -** dice Mei Lin, colorada como un tomate y aún cubriéndose a medias la cara **– Me apena mucho, además ¿qué dirían los Li, mi familia y la tuya? ¿Y Syaoran? No creo que sea correcto, nuestras familias-**

**- No te pido que seas mi novia, no aún, no estoy listo. Sólo te pido una promesa, que me guardarás en tu corazón unos años más, los suficientes para que mi entrenamiento me permita ganarme el respeto de tu familia y el derecho a protegerte. Sólo un beso, para sellar ese pacto.**

**- No puedo –** dijo Mei lin (pero sacó las manos de su rostro y se enjugó los labios). Él sonrió, sabía que nunca se atrevería a decirle que sí. Era tan linda, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos mirándolo fijo como faroles.

Se acercó lentamente, temeroso de hacer algo mal, y la besó suavemente. Estuvieron así un largo rato, unidos en la boca. Pero luego se separaron. Se miraron en silencio un rato, y finalmente en un murmullo, Mei Lin le prometió:

**- Es un trato...**

**8 Los Junjo 8**

Sakura y Unmei estaban en una de las tantas fuentes de la casa. Charlaban de las profecías y del incierto destino de los Junjo. Se habían alejado del resto para que no tuvieran la tentación de espiarlas.

-** Entonces... ¿que crees que significaba? - **dijo Sakura luego de explicarle lo que había visto en el arco de Urd.

**- Creo que... Creo que tienes razón al interpretar la visión así, no sólo las imágenes que viste lo insinúan, sino que si tú tuviste la firme convicción de que necesitabamos que mi madre hable... Entonces esa es la prueba última...-** Dijo Unmei entristecida. No sólo no había esperanzas de que su madre vuelva a hablar, así se lo habían dicho los del clan escandinavo, sino que parecía imposible ahora salvar a su familia; Y sin embargo, no lo supuso así cuando tuvo la visión sobre Sakura.

-** Pero... Tú intuiste que Syaoran asesinaría a Naita, y no fue así** – dijo Sakura – **Quizá aún hay forma de salvarlos, es sólo que no pude entenderlo correctamente.**

**- Sakura Chan, cuando yo cometí ese error era una niña, y fue una visión mía. Tú fuiste a un lugar místico y sagrado, no hay margen de error...**

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, el camino que se abría frente a ellas no era el más esperanzador.

**- Me gustaría oírla, ¿Sabes? **- dijo Unmei después de un rato. La sinceridad que provenía de esas palabras puso a Sakura la piel de gallina y casi la hizo llorar **– Incluso cuando cantó esa canción... Sentí que... sentí que todo este tiempo había sido huérfana, y que ahora mi mamá había vuelto.**

Unmei se secó el rostro surcado por las lágrimas, Sakura la abrazó con fuerza, no se atrevió a soltarla.

**- Pero... Más aún... Más aún deseo que vuelva a hablar, y que Naita pueda conocer su voz, sus chistes, sus... canciones... Me gustaría que conozca su dulce voz, sin fuego maldito incendiando el paisaje. Lo deseo con todo mi corazón.**

_8888_

_ Sakura acababa de despedirse de Syaoran, llevaba en sus manos el osito de felpa que él le había dado. No habría aguantado las ganas de correr a la pista para evitar el avión si se quedaba a ver el despegue, así que decidió apresurar su paso e irse. Mientras bajaba las escaleras mecánicas, miraba al osito y pensaba en todas las cosas que podría haberle dicho a su queridísimo Syaoran. Levantó la mirada cuando salió de la escalera, y un rayo de sol de atardecer aturdió sus ojos. La lágrima no tardo en brotar, esperaba la más mínima excusa para hacerlo... "_Syaoran_" murmuró, "_desearía no ser tan cobarde, poder haberlo dicho… Tú también me gustas, Syaoran_". De alguna manera, esas palabras, fueron las culpables de su Sueño._

8888

**- ¡Ahora lo entiendo! -** Gritó Sakura extasiada, soltó a Unmei y se alejó unos pasos para poder convocar el báculo con tranquilidad **– Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo... ¡Libérate! **

Enorme y majestuoso, el báculo relució ante los ojos confundidos de la joven Unmei.

**- Por eso tu visión te pidió que me busques, Unmei chan** – dijo Sakura, y sacó una carta de su bolsillo, la carta sin nombre – **Carta guardiana de los corazones, cura las lágrimas de Unmei Chan... ¡Deseo!**

Como la vez anterior, un pequeño fulgor rosado apareció en escena, pero esta vez en lugar de quedarse estática acude a Unmei colocándose frente a ella. Temerosa, la joven la toma entre sus manos y la carta comienza a girar velozmente hasta que en el rosado fulgor se transforma en el tutú de una pequeña hada madrina. Tiene dos rodetes enormes con moños y una flor de cerezo cada uno.

**- Pide tu deseo, Unmei –** dice Sakura feliz, segura, por algún extraño motivo, de que los Junjo estaban a salvo.

**- Deseo... Deseo que mi madre se libre de la maldición que le echaron, escuchar su voz de nuevo. ¡No! Deseo que Naita pueda conocerla, y ojalá eso sirva para protegerlos a todos.**

La diminuta hada madrina asintió con gestos que recuerdan a la misma Sakura, y luego se elevó para volverse a transformar en el fulgor rosado. Ni lenta ni perezosa se aleja a toda velocidad de las chicas, que corrieron veloces para alcanzarla, sin embargo antes de que puedan hacerlo, el fulgor golpea en el pecho a Chun que estaba poniendo a secar algunas sábanas.

El golpe empujó a la mujer al suelo y los cascabeles (unos comunes, sin magia) tintinearon. Unmei le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse mientras Sakura juntaba algunas sábanas que lamentablemente habían vuelto a ensuciarse al caer. Estaba sacudiéndolas un poco cuando escuchó algo que la dejó helada

**- Ouch, eso dolió** – Chun se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida. Miró a Unmei que estaba paralizada, sin siquiera atinar a levantarla. Se miraron fijamente, Unmei estaba parada, mirando a su madre que había dicho sus primeras palabras en mucho tiempo. Chun estaba sentada, con una mano en el cuello y la otra en la boca, que debajo, sonreía.

**- Mami...** - Unmei se arrodilló casi cayendo, y abrazó con fuerza a su madre que reía, liberada.

Las lágrimas rodaban alegres por el rostro de Sakura, que abrazó la carta que había encontrado entre las sábanas caídas. Se desprendió de ella para leerla, debajo del corazón, ahora estaba inscripto "El Deseo".

**- Gracias por todo, Deseo –** murmuró.

**- ¿Qué pasó? - **dijo Wataru que venía agotado luego de entrenar con Syaoran.

Chun se puso de pie, valiente y feliz. Pese a librarse del hechizo, por algún motivo no podía contarle lo que había pasado. Quiso formular esas palabras, pero no salían.

**- Wataru... **- dijo, y ante la atónita mirada de su esposo, continuó - **¡Te amo! Como el primer día...**

Sin saber que decir, el hombre caminó veloz los pocos metros que la separaban de ella y la envolvió en sus brazos. Ella lloraba y reía, y la risa y el llanto se mezclaban, pronto él se unió a aquella nueva y extraña costumbre. Estiró un brazo largo para incluir a su hija en el abrazo

**- Vamos a buscar a Naita-** dijo Wataru, pero Sakura lo interrumpió

**- Deje señor, iremos nosotros-** dijo tomando la mano de Syaoran **– así estarán los cuatro tranquilos, disfrutando del momento.**

Entre lágrimas, los tres asienten, y Sakura y Syaoran atraviesan el patio para buscar a Naita. Estaba recostado lateralmente mirando a Mei Lin que lo miraba fijamente y sonreía.

**- ¡Ey! **- gritó Syaoran y se soltó de la mano de Sakura para acercarse veloz a los tortolitos

Naita lo miró alejándose lentamente de Mei Lin. Ella se quedó quieta, mirando

**- Hola Syaoran –** dijo simulando que nada pasaba. Roja como un tomate, la coautora del crimen se incorporó para quedar menos desprotegida.

**- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? -** exclamó furioso e inconscientemente preparando los pies para la batalla. Naita, que era un buen observador se puso de pie listo para enfrentarse (aunque su cabeza le decía que lo mejor era correr).

Mei Lin se puso de pie de golpe, y Sakura abrazó a Syaoran de la cintura, intentando calmarlo.

**- No seas tonto, Syaoran Kun –** le murmuró.

Sin embargo, aunque no le era fácil permanecer enojado teniendo a Sakura tan cerca, ver a Mei Lin tomando del brazo a Naita y explicándole algo al oído, lo enfureció aún más.

**- ¡Suficiente! -** gritó – **Aléjate de mi prima**

**- Syaoran... **- Protestó Sakura – **Él será bueno con ella, lo ví, lo prometo.**

Mei Lin y Naita se sonrosaron al tiempo que Sakura se llevaba la mano a la boca, quizá no había sido lo correcto decirlo así. Los tortolitos se miraron, y sonrieron.

Quizá fue eso, ver la sonrisa de Mei Lin, lo que lo tranquilizó. Al parecer, sentía haber recibido una buena noticia, y ¿quién era él para prohibirle disfrutarlo? Syaoran se relajó un poco en la posición, y al mismo tiempo también lo hizo Naita. Sakura sonrió, al parecer, lejos de arruinar todo, había ayudado.

**- Quizá quieras ir al jardín –** dijo Sakura **– Hay una sorpresa para ti Naita Kun.**

El asintió en silencio, le habían comido la lengua los ratones. Pero mientras se alejaba caminando pensativo, escuchó una última amenaza

**- ¡Tenemos pendiente una conversación! **- gritó Syaoran.

8888

Unmei entró al comedor con las copas, era lo último que faltaba para que la mesa esté servida. El festín de la mesa incluía comidas de China, Japón, la India, México, Francia y Noruega. Sin embargo, pese al aire festivo, las caras de los comensales no demostraban la misma emoción.

Pese a que el motivo de la reunión era bueno, pues los Junjo habían decidido elaborar una cena de agradecimiento a los Li y a Sakura, el motivo de tristeza es que esta cena sería también de despedida. Sakura partía esa misma noche, a la madrugada, de vuelta a Japón.

Chun entró con la bebida y se sentó junto a Wataru

**- Me esmeré bastante, ¿no? - **inquirió

**- Como siempre, tiene una pinta deliciosa, linda **– respondió él.

Los primeros días había sido extraño recuperar la conversación como hábito entre ellos, inclusive seguían pasando mucho tiempo en silencio, pero ahora parecía como si esa situación fuera de hace años, y las palabras brotaban fluidas, como arroyos.

Mientras Unmei relataba a grandes rasgos todo lo que habían pasado ella y Sakura, para averiguar como rescatar a la familia, la susodicha observaba una curiosa escena: Naita y Mei Lin, sentados uno al lado del otro, parecían no prestar atención al relato de la joven. A veces se chocaban torpemente, y cuando se miraban para disculparse, se quedaban sin palabras, quietos, y luego veloces se giraban porque no aguantaban mirarse a los ojos. Sonrosados y sudorosos, a Sakura le generaban mucha ternura. Más aún cuando los veía intentando contener la sonrisa, que escapaba por cualquier hueco. Naita, que era un poco más osado, le murmuraba quién sabe qué cosas a Mei Lin, quien se ponía nerviosísima, dándole a él nuevos motivos para reír. Sakura pudo recién entonces reconocer al Naita que había visto en su sueño, en el niño que, cuando lo vio, al llegar a china, era desgarbado y serio.

Luego observó a Chun y Wataru, ella hablaba y le hacía preguntas a su hija, abriendo mucho la boca, casi esforzándose para modular las palabras. Wataru estaba perdido en ese incesante movimiento de labios, se abstraía observándola, escuchándola, y reía solo, todo el tiempo. Unmei no quedaba afuera de esa atmósfera de felicidad, y Sakura estaba inmensamente agradecida de haber conocido a una joven tan sabia y amable...

Estaba tan dispersa mirando a los Junjo y a Mei Lin, que no había prestado atención al comensal que estaba al lado suyo. Se giró a verlo, a hacerle un comentario sobre lo felices que estaban todos, pero al verlo, su rostro se transformó. Syaoran lucía gris, opaco. Él no notó que lo miraban, estaba pensativo, y por algún motivo, se retiró de la mesa. Apresurada, Sakura salió detrás de él.

**- ¿Qué pasa Syaoran Kun? **- le preguntó cuando estuvieron afuera

**- Sakura Chan – **dijo él invadido por una sonrisa, se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó –** Que lindo estar a solas contigo un rato, temía ya no tener tiempo para abrazarte antes de que te vayas...**

Sakura se sonrosó, así que era eso lo que lo tenía triste. Respondió al abrazó aferrándose con fuerza a su cintura.

**- ¿Qué voy a hacer lejos tuyo todo este tiempo, Sakura Chan? -** le preguntó. Ella no supo que responder, era la misma pregunta que se hacía desde que tuvo fecha de vuelta a Japón.

8888

**- ¡El taxi!** - exclamó Unmei, Sakura acababa de meter las últimas cosas en el bolso.

**- Yo iré a subir tus bolsos **– le dijo Syaoran **– despídete tranquila.**

Sakura agradeció con un gesto y le pasó una mochila suya para que la suba al taxi, tenía muchos bolsos, pero él y Mei Lin iban a acompañarla al aeropuerto.

**- ¿Qué puedo decirte, Sakura? **- dijo Unmei –** Gracias. Muchas gracias por todo**

**- Por favor, no seas tonta... No me agradezcas nada, deseaba hacerlo.**

**- Aún así –** agregó Chun – **queremos agradecerte. Haz hecho mucho por nosotros, y en particular a mi me hiciste muy feliz.**

**- Me alegra mucho oír eso –** Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia **– Ojalá volvamos a vernos pronto, pueden ir a Japón cuando lo deseen, pueden quedarse en mi casa.**

**- No lo digas dos veces -** rió Wataru **– Con lo que nos gusta viajar a nosotros...**

**- Por favor, lo digo en serio, no piensen que es simple cortesía. **

**- Sakura, quería decirte –** Naita que había estado muy callado, dio un paso al frente para decirle esto –** Eres una muchacha muy noble y valiente, arriesgaste mucho por nosotros y... No es gracias lo que quiero decir, eso ya te lo han dicho –** Naita carraspeó -**Creo que lo que quiero decirte es que... Eres admirable, ojalá pueda yo demostrar alguna vez el mismo coraje y altruismo.**

La aludida se sonrosó, y luego, aún nerviosa, negó con la cabeza.

**- Aunque suene extraño para ti, porque no recuerdas lo que yo recuerdo... Yo llegué a conocerte a ti y a quién creí tu hermana. Los quise inmensamente entonces y eso no puede olvidarse... No fue altruista mi ayuda, al contrario, fue inmensamente egoísta. No podría haber estado tranquila o feliz, sabiendo que iban a sufrir. Ojalá todo sea como me lo dijo mi visión, y Chun pueda protegerlos ahora**

**- Confía en mi – **dijo Chun

**- ¡Sakura! **- Mei Lin, que estaba ayudando a Syaoran con los bolsos, se asomó por la puerta **– Ya es hora.**

Se despidieron con un último y fuerte abrazo, prometiéndose volver a verse.

**8 Nakuru y Touya 8**

**- ¡Me está llamando! **- Dijo Nakuru nerviosa luego de corroborar el nombre que figuraba en el celular.

**- ¡Pues contesta!**

**- ¡Es que no se como!**

**- ¡Hablas con él todos los días! Es una charla más**

**- Pero esta vez es distinto, hombre-** exclamó nerviosa

**- ¡YA! Va a cortar**

**- Esta bien, está bien –** Nakuru tomó el teléfono - **¿Hola?**

Yukito se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Akisuki, a ver si oía algo.

**- ¿Y? **- le preguntó

- **¡Me colgó!**

Tsukishiro se dejó caer en el sillón nuevamente, la joven Nabiki entró al comedor trayendo unas tazas de té.

**- ¿Qué pasó? **- Preguntó curiosa

**- Oh, lo siento, -** Yukito se puso de pie y la ayudó con las tazas-** eres la invitada y terminaste preparando tú el tentempié.**

**- No te preocupes, Tsukishiro. Entiendo que es una situación vital. Me parece muy tierno que intentes ayudarla a conseguir novio, y espero que hagas lo mismo conmigo cuando esté aquí estudiando** – rió. La joven Nabiki había ido a averiguar sobre alquileres para cuando estudiara en Tomoeda, y recordando al joven que había conocido en sus vacaciones, decidió pegarle una visita.

-** ¡Ey! No me dedico a esto, simplemente son dos amigos que creo que hacen una bonita pareja, aunque uno de ellos aún no se de cuenta**

**- ¡Ahí llama de nuevo! **- exclamó Nakuru.

**- ¡Atiende rápido! -** le dijo Nabiki que a esta altura estaba igual de interiorizada que Yukito.

**- ¿Hola? Ah, Touya, eres tú **– dijo Nakuru fingiendo que no tenía registrado el número –** Pues sí, muy bien, ¿Tú como estás? Ya veo, que lindo, debes extrañarla mucho. ¿Yo acompañarte? Claro, no hay problema. Oh ya veo que Tsukishiro no podía acompañarte... Ni tampoco Tomoyo... Y tu padre no está en la ciudad... Si entiendo, nadie podía acompañarte entonces pensaste en mí** – Nakuru sonaba cada vez más enfadada –** Ni tampoco Eriol... ¿LLAMASTE A ERIOL? ¡Desde cuando son siquiera amigos! Amigo de tu hermana, si claro, pues por qué no vas bien solito a esperarla al aeropuerto y yo saldré con la bella cita que tengo esta noche.**

_ ¡Clic!_

Nabiki y Yukito la miraban paralizados. Ella irradiaba humo y se movía tosca por la sala de la casa.

- **"Abrí la guía telefónica y busqué uno por uno quien quería acompañarme y como no había nadie más que tú se me ocurrió que quizá no fuera tan terriblemente insoportable que tú, Akisuki (porque además de todo continúa llamándome por mi apellido) me acompañaras"**

- **No te dijo eso... **- afirmó Yukito, aunque dubitativo, sabía de lo que Touya era capaz.

- **¡Claro que no! Pero ¡casi! Primero a tí, luego a Tomoyo, luego corroboró que su padre no llegaba a horario para acompañarlo, luego llamó a Eriol. ¡A ERIOL! Ni siquiera debe saber su apellido. Y luego como no le quedaban opciones, me llamó a mí. BAH. Que vaya solo.**

El teléfono sonó de vuelta

-** No voy a atender –** se adelantó Nakuru

**- Sí lo harás** – dijo Yukito y le pasó el teléfono

- ¡No!

-** Claro que sí, y le dirás que lamentas mucho haber sido tan grosera y-**

**- ¡No! **- esta vez fue Nabiki la que reaccionó ruidosa –** Ese joven debe saber que es muy cruel hablar con una chica como si no le importara o como si fuera la última opción. **

**- ¡Eso! -** asintió Nakuru

-** Así que lo que harás es esto, dejarás que llame otra vez, y quizás otra más y luego lo atenderás. Te vestirás hermosa y le harás creer que realmente tenías otra cita, apenas llegue Sakura harás que vuelvan rápido y cuando te invite a pasar a su casa a tomar algo (porque lo hará) le dirás que no, que tienes que hacer algo, pero no le digas que tienes una cita, déjale una duda. Demuestra que estás enojada, pero no hables de ello, finge que **_**finges**_** que está todo bien. Le carcomerá tanto la consciencia que volverá solo a pedirte disculpas.**

-** Touya no es así –** refunfuñó Yukito –** Dudo que se de cuenta de tantas sutilezas.**

**- No digas eso, Yukito. Deberá darse cuenta porque es lo que haré**

El teléfono sonó de vuelta

- **¿Hola? Oh, Touya. Lo pensé mejor, creo que puedo hacerme de unas horas para acompañarte al aeropuerto, me imagino que Sakura vendrá con un montón de bolsos y será un problema si están solos. Claro, me parece bien, pasa a buscarme cuando estés listo.**

Nakuru cortó y se puso su saco

**- Tengo que ir a casa a arreglarme, pasará a buscarme por allí.**

Se despidieron apurados, y Yukito la acompañó a la puerta.

**- No sé si eso funcionará **– le dijo a la joven Nabiki

**- Bah, lo importante era lograr que vaya, no? De seguro no hará nada de lo que le dije que haga, y mejor, porque eran un montón de sandeces. **

**8 El aeropuerto 8**

Syaoran tenía la despedida planeada de principio a fin en su cabeza, pero lo cierto es que en el aeropuerto todo ocurrió muy rápido. El taxi se demoró por el tráfico y Sakura tuvo que rogarle a un empleado que le permita embarcar los bolsos fuera de horario.

**- Bueno Sakura, siempre tarde –** dijo Mei Lin **– Ha sido lindo verte de nuevo, ojalá vengas pronto otra vez.**

**- Gracias Mei Lin, ha sido muy lindo verte a ti también **– Sakura abrazó a su amiga con ternura, pero ésta al ver la hora, se soltó rápido y se excusó diciendo que debía ir al baño (aunque se quedó haciendo tiempo detrás del puesto de revistas)

**- Se pasó muy rápido este tiempo**- dijo Syaoran, un poco preocupado de que nada saldría como lo planeó.

**- Voy a extrañarte mucho –** dijo ella, entre lágrimas. Él se apresuró a abrazarla, contenerla en sus brazos

**- Yo también, pero por favor no llores, no sé que hacer cuando...**

Sakura asintió y se secó las lágrimas, fingiendo una sonrisa. Quería que él esté tranquilo: volverían a verse de todos modos, tarde o temprano.

Se miraron unos segundos, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse. Siquiera podían mantenerse la mirada.

_ Ultimo aviso, pasajeros del vuelo 2563 favor de abordar por la puerta 8_

**- Ese es mi vuelo **– dijo Sakura, triste

**- Sí... Debes ir..**. - Syaoran se acercó a ella de vuelta y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Por qué no se atrevía a besarla? No tuvo tiempo para remendar su error, Sakura se soltó y se dio vuelta pronto para correr a la zona de embarque. "Adiós Syaoran" había murmurado entre sollozos, aunque sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Syaoran se quedó mirando a el espacio por el que Sakura se fue, no podía ingresar a esa zona del aeropuerto sin un pasaje, así que ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse... ¡Justo ahora le venía todo el coraje! ¡Las inmensas ganas de besarla!

Mei Lin se acercó caminando lentamente hacia él.

**- ¿Por qué no la besaste?** - le preguntó casi ofendida por la ausencia de cierre romántico.

- **Cállate** – dijo y se dio vuelta, serio y enojado. Volvían a su casa.

8888

- **Ay pero que viaje tan largo** – Sakura se estiró y se dejó caer en el sillón de su casa.

**- Sí, estar tieso tanto tiempo me ha contracturado **– dijo Kero y se dejó caer sobre su dueña.

- **¿Te ves un poco bronceada, se ve que estuvieron mucho tiempo afuera, verdad? -** Dijo Nakuru mientras entraba una maleta. Detrás de ella, venía Touya.

-** Sí, los Junjo tenían una casa enorme con un gran patio.**

**- ¿No te quedaste en lo del mocoso? **- preguntó Touya

- **No, te dije que iba por un asunto de las cartas. Ay hermano, tengo mucha hambre.**

**- Me lo imaginé, dejé comida preparada por eso, los monstruos necesitan comer todo el tiempo, ¿te alimentaron allí? Estás flaca**

**- Claro que sí hermano... ¿Te quedas a comer Nakuru?**

**- ¡Claro! **- dijo sacándose el saco –** yo también tengo hambre**

**- Oye, que lindo vestido **-dijo Sakura -** ¿vienes de algún lado?**

Nakuru recordó todo lo que había planeado con Nabiki

-** No es que... Ahora que lo recuerdo, iba a salir con alguien... No puedo quedarme, debería irme.**

**- Bah, no seas así. **- dijo Sakura y bostezó, y mientras se acomodaba en el sillón agregó –** Quedate para que al menos Touya te vea tan bonita con ese vestido.**

-** ¿Qué yo qué? **- Touya se asomó a la sala y vio a Nakuru **- ¿Y eso? **- preguntó refiriéndose al vestido

**- Pues un vestido**

**- ¿Vas de gala al aeropuerto?**

**- No, claro que no. Es que quedé en verme con alguien**

**- Ya veo, ayúdame a calentar la comida, y tú no te duermas monstruo**

**- No **– respondió en un bostezo Sakura

Nakuru siguió a Touya a la cocina, el pisaba un puré de papas y calabaza

-** Revuelve la salsa, por favor –** pidió

**- Podría mancharme el vestido –** se disculpó

-** Pues lo lavas**

**- No tengo tiempo para lavarlo, tengo que encontrarme con alguien –** dijo Nakuru pero se acercó al a olla y comenzó a revolver.

Touya parecía confundido, se rascó la cabeza y miró nuevamente a su amiga

-** Usa un delantal **– le dijo señalando con el pisa-papas un ganchillo en la pared.

-** ¿Dejaste esto cocinándose cuando te fuiste? **- Dijo mientras se ataba las tiritas detrás de su espalda

-** Sólo las papas y la calabaza, la salsa la hice temprano**

Nakuru se recogió el pelo con un pañuelo, pero varios de sus cabellos se rehusaron a mantenerse peinados. Tenía máscara en las pestañas y pulseras en las manos. Touya la miraba de reojo, se veía tierna así, con un vestido lujoso cubierto en un delantal y jugueteando con la salsa y el cucharón de madera.

-** Esto ya está – **dijo Nakuru

Touya salió del transe.

- **Yo ya casi termino, ¿por qué no pones la mesa? Hay dos platos en el lavavajillas, y busca el otro en la puerta de la izquierda.**

**- ¿Kero come en un plato?**

-** No, claro que no, para él busca uno de las tazas de te, está ahí arriba, detrás de tu cabeza.**

**- ¿Pero entonces para qué tres platos grandes?**

**- Pues tú, Sakura y yo.**

Nakuru ya estaba un poco enfadada

**- Pero te dije que yo no me quedo, tengo que encontrarme con alguien**

**- Claro que no...**

**- ¡Que sí! Aunque no lo creas hay chicos que me ven bonita**

**- ¿Cómo, disfrazada con un vestido ridículo y echándote cosas en las pestañas?**

**- ¡Una chica debe ponerse linda para su novio!**

**- Tú no tienes novio...**

**- PUES ESTE CHICO PODRÍA SERLO**

**- ¿Quieres un novio? Yo seré tu novio, ahora pon esos platos en la mesa y deja de hacer ruido, Sakura se quedó dormida.**

Sin saber bien por qué, Nakuru tomó los platos enojada y caminó pisando fuerte a la cocina

-** "Yo seré tu novio" "blablabla" **-dijo colocando los tres platos grandes y el pequeño de Kero- **¡NO PUEDES SER EL NOVIO DEL ÚLTIMO OREJÓN DEL TARRO!**

**- ¡Por favor! ¿Es por eso?**– Dijo Touya mientras llevaba a la mesa una fuente grande con un puré anaranjado cubierto en una salsa con carne y qué se yo que más – **Agradece que Sakura tenga sueño pesado**

**- Claro que es por eso **- dijo Nakuru pero esta vez no gritó, simplemente se sentó y le alcanzó el plato –** Deberías despertar a tu hermana**

**- Está cansada, déjala que duerma –** Dijo y le sirvió, luego se sentó junto a ella y se sirvió también.

Allí estaban, juntos, cenando

-** ¿Realmente crees que es un vestido ridículo?**

Touya la miró mientras terminaba el bocado

-** Claro que no, fue un decir. Me refería a que si un chico te ama, es decir, si un chico va a ser tu novio, no tiene que ser porque te pusiste tal o cual vestido, o te pintaste la cara.**

Nakuru sonrió, se sentía tan tonta.

-** No llamé a Eriol ni a Tomoyo **– dijo finalmente Touya– **No sé por qué te dije eso, pensé en ir con Yukito sí, pero porque Sakura lo quiere mucho y es casi de la familia. Me alegró un poco saber que no podía acompañarme, tenía ganas de ir contigo, la paso bien.**

**- ¿por qué no me dijiste eso por el teléfono?**

**- Soy un tonto –** sonrió

**- Tú y Yukito ya están bien, ¿no?**

**- Sí, fue una tontería. Supongo que seré más cuidadoso de ahora en más, no pondré en riesgo una amistad jamás.**

**- No seas tonto, estuvo bien lo que hiciste, hubieses seguido pensando en él sino, y nunca hubieses sabido que podría pasar.**

**- Pero con él pude remediar una amistad porque nos conocíamos hace años, ¿y qué si no?, ¿si por un capricho pierdo una valiosa amistad?**

**- Ninguna amistad valiosa se deja perder fácilmente, para mí es al revés, la pregunta sería, ¿y qué si no lo haces? ¿si por el miedo dejaras ir al amor de tu vida?**

**- Bah, si es un amor correspondido el otro vendrá a mi, ¿No?**

**- ¿Y si está tan asustada como tú, si no sabe que hacer para demostrarte que te quiere?**

Se quedaron en silencio un momento mirándose

**- Touya, yo-**

**- No, detente. **

Nakuru se sonrosó, había sido tan tonta de creer que era correspondida. Touya se puso de pie

**- Monstruo, sé que estás despierta, a tu cuarto.**

**- Si, hermano** – dijo y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos subió corriendo las escaleras, llevando consigo a Kero.

-** ¡Dije a tu cuarto, no a la parte de arriba de las escaleras!**

Se escucharon nuevos pasos y una puerta que se cerró. Nakuru lo miró sorprendida, mientras él se asomaba para corroborar que no espiara. Se volvió al lado de Nakuru, pero no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Ni siquiera a preguntarle que quería decirle.

Terminaron la comida en silencio, mirándose de reojo. Ella sonreía, tímida. ¿Cómo sería lo que vendría ahora?

-** Sabes, este vestido si es ridículo. ¿Y muy incómodo, no me prestas algo de ropa?**

Touya asintió, aún sin hablar y la llevó a su alcoba. La pieza estaba ordenada, era un chico organizado. Abrió el placar y le alcanzó una camiseta, la más chica que tenía. Mientras buscaba en un cajón pantalones, Nakuru miraba unas fotos

**- ¿Esa es tu mamá? **

**- Sí, Nadeshiko**

**- No quiero entrometerme, y no me digas si no quieres, ¿Pero qué pasó con ella?**

**- Murió cuando Sakura tenía 3 años. **

**- Lo siento mucho **

-** No, no te preocupes. **

**- ¿Tu papá ya no volvió a tener novia?**

**- No, creo que ya es hora, sé que la amó mucho, pero sería lindo que encuentre alguien nuevo con quien compartir su vida. Han sido más de 8 años.**

**- Disculpa que pregunte tanto, es que tengo que ponerme al tanto de la vida de mis suegros**

**- ¿Suegros?**

**- Dijiste que serías mi novio, ¿recuerdas?**

**- Oh, si, claro, lo olvidé **– Touya rió y le pasó un pantalón –** Puedes cambiarte aquí, yo esperaré abajo**

**- No, esperame aquí, me cambiaré en el baño, así me "despinto" la cara.**

Nakuru salió, y Touya se quedó solo en su cuarto. De repente se asustó mucho sin saber por qué, le asustó lo que pudiera pasar ahora y tuvo miedo de arruinarlo todo. Y entonces recordó a Nakuru cocinando, con el vestido y el delantal encima, jugueteando con el cucharón, y se tranquilizó.

-** Listo, ¿que te parece? **- Dijo Nakuru al abrir la puerta. Llevaba un pantalón de jean que le quedaba grande y una musculosa. -** Me siento una rapera.**

Touya sonrió

**- Estás bien **– dijo –** Estás linda.**

Nakuru se sonrosó y se sentó en la cama. Jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa. ¿Debía agradecer el cumplido, reír, decirle que también él estaba lindo?

-** También estabas linda antes, con el vestido** – Dijo Touya, _¿de donde salía todo ese coraje?_ -** Siempre... Siempre estás linda**

**- Gracias... -** respondió Nakuru vergonzosa

**- ¿Gracias? -** preguntó tímido, pero seguro – **Las novias no dicen gracias a los cumplidos de s****us novios, si el chico le hace un cumplido, ella debería por lo menos darle un beso.**

**- Yo no sé que clase de novias has tenido – **dijo Nakuru, siguiendo lo que ingenuamente creía que era un chiste – **pero las damas como yo no andamos robando besos.**

**- ¿Puedo robártelo yo? **

Touya se había sentado al lado de ella, y con su mano corría un par de cabellos que rehusaban a quedar atados bajo el pañuelo

-** N-No me gustan los ladrones **– tartamudeó Nakuru

El corrió la mano y los cabellos de Nakuru volvieron a quedar mediocubriendo su rostro. Miró a un costado, al parecer había interpretado todo mal de nuevo.

**- No, Touya, no... No me gustan los ladrones, pero si quieres **– Nakuru tomo con una mano la mano de él y con la otra su rostro – **Pero si quieres puedo regalarte uno...**

**8 El beso 8**

**- ¿Hola? - ** Sakura atendió el teléfono aún entredormida. La había despertado el oírlo sonar y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, casi chocándose todo porque estaba oscuro.

_- Sakura, soy yo, Unmei_

- **Oh, hola, ¿Como estan?**

_- ¿Te llamo en un mal momento? Me confunde un poco lo de la zona horaria. Pero debía contártelo ahora, debo contarte. ¡Mis padres están bien! _

**- ¿Qué paso? - Dijo Sakura casi despertando de golpe - ¿Cómo fue todo?**

_- Naita y yo salimos de viaje con la escuela, y mamá estaba enferma, muy enferma, no podía ni moverse. Estaba viendo televisión en la sala, y sintió el olor de una fuga de gas. ¡Mi papá dormía así que no lo sintió! Ella no podía moverse pero lo llamó fuerte hasta que despertó_

**- ¿Tú crees que fue eso?**

_- Claro que sí, mami ya no tiene el cascabel que puede llamarlo en cualquier momento, y si llegaba a hacer algún sonido, el fuego haría explotar todo._

**- ¡Que lindo Unmei! Deben estar todos muy contentos**

_- Claro que sí, contentos y agradecidos, te lo debemos a ti Sakura._

**- De hecho te lo deben a ti, tú le pediste a Espejo que me diga eso**

_- Pero fueron tus cartas y tu buen corazón lo que nos salvó. Nunca estaré lo suficientemente agradecida. ¡Además! ¡Deberías ver a Naita! Entrenando día y noche para pedir la mano de Mei Lin en matrimonio, ella le dice que ya se detenga, que no le importa lo que digan los Li (de hecho creo que ellos ya no nos odian tanto) pero él está esmerado en eso._

**- Sabes el día que lo vi hablando con Mei Lin, fue como si recién en ese momento lo reconociera, con el brillo usual con el que lo vi en mi sueño**

_- Pues así está ahora, radiante. Y mis padres como unos tórtolos_

**- ¿Y tú cómo estás?**

_- Bien, aún no tengo ninguna premonición sobre mi muerte, pero supongo que será más adelante, después de todo, cuando morí en tu sueño tenía algo así como 20 años, ¿No? Falta tiempo para eso_

**- Siempre que necesites algo sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Syaoran?**

_- Vino la semana pasada a entrenar con Naita, creo que ya lo aceptó como cuñado. No lo he visto desde entonces, pero parecía estar bien. ¿No has hablado con él?_

**- No... Bah, he hablado con él, pero no esta semana. No puedo comunicarme. ¿Podrías averiguar si no le pasó algo?**

_- Claro, pero no te preocupes, veo a Mei Lin casi siempre y seguro que me diría algo. Bueno, ya debería dejarte dormir, mañana empiezas las clases_

**- ¿Como lo sabes?-**

_- Soy un oráculo, ¿no?_

8888

-** Buen día papá **– Dijo Sakura a la mañana siguiente

-** Que raro que te hayas levantado temprano, oí que hablaste pro teléfono muy tarde**

**- Sí, es que me llamó de Hong Kong y no se adecua a los horarios**

**- ¿Hablaste con Syaoran? -** preguntó curioso

-** No, con Unmei, otra amiga. -** Sakura recordó la buena noticia y no pudo evitar sonreír.

**- Unmei, "Destino", que lindo nombre.**

**- Por cierto, papá, ¿viene Touya este fin de semana?**

**- Sí, me dijo que el sábado lo esperáramos para comer, y que viene con hambre porque vive con comidas de microondas**

**- Le diré a Eriol que le avise a Nakuru, se pondrá contenta**

**- ¿Por qué no la invitas a comer también? De seguro que Touya se pondrá muy contento con la sorpresa**

Sakura asintió sonriente y le hincó un diente a las tostadas. Su hermano estaba hacía ya un mes en Fukuoka, haciendo los cursos de ingreso de la Universidad. Estaba de novio con Nakuru, pero por el momento debían conformarse con verse los fines de semana. Quizá más adelante, habían dicho, pensarían en que ella vaya a Fukuoka también.

**- Me voy a la escuela, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día.**

**- Claro, ¡lleva paraguas, parece que va a llover! - **Le dijo su padre, pero ella no alcanzó a oírle, ya iba patinando por la calle.

"Qué linda es la mañana" pensó, "debería despertarme temprano más seguido". Iba observando los árboles y las plantas, la gente con cara de sueño o de alegría por el nuevo día. Muchos uniformes escolares, negocios nuevos, todo cambiaba. Y entonces, al pasar por el parque, se detuvo, ¿que fue eso que había visto sobre un banco?

**- Una mariposa **– murmuró sorprendida.

Pero no cualquier mariposa, no, una que brillaba. Sakura se acercó y quiso tocarla, pero la mariposa aleteó alejándose un poco. Era linda y le daba sensación de abrigo, así que la siguió hasta la fuente de la plaza.

Estaba posada tranquila sobre la fuente, Sakura tenía ganas de tocarla, pero sentía que era tan frágil que...

Acercó la mano lentamente y la mariposa extrañamente se deshizo en sus manos, en su lugar aparecieron cuatro pétalos de cerezo, y un extraño y dulce cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo.

- **¡Syaoran! **- gritó feliz y se dio vuelta, era él, estaba segura, pero ¿dónde?

**- ¿Te gusta mi truco nuevo? **- preguntó una voz familiar, y el joven se asomó desde la rama de un árbol.

-** ¡Syaoran Kun! -** gritó contenta y con los ojos inundados en felicidad**. - ¡Baja de ahí! ¡Quiero abrazarte!**

**- Shh **– dijo Syaoran, y colgándose de la rama estiró el brazo para sujetarla

**- ¿Quieres que suba? Pero voy a la escuela –** dijo y se miró el uniforme impecable.

**- Vamos, sólo un momento **-Sakura se tomó del brazo de Syaoran y él con gran esfuerzo logró subirla, y ayudarla a acomodarse sobre una rama.

Casi como si hubiese aguardado hasta que estén cubiertos, el cielo comenzó a llover.

-** Syaoran Kun** – Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza y no quiso ya soltarlo

- **Te extrañé mucho, Sakura**

-** ¡Estaba preocupada! No dabas señales de vida, pensé que te había pasado algo, o que me habías olvidado**

**- No digas eso **– dijo sonrosándose – **Sabes que no puedo olvidarte... Tenía miedo de arruinar la sorpresa si hablaba contigo.**

Sakura se alejó un poco de él para mirarlo mejor, llevaba el uniforme de su escuela. ¿Acaso...?

**- ¿Te quedas? - **Los ojos de Sakura se inundaron en lágrimas - **¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace esto!**

**- No llores – **le pidió él y la abrazó– **no puedo verte llorar **

Una gota cayó sobre la cabeza de él, la lluvia comenzaba a filtrarse. Con su chaqueta cubrió mejor el cuerpo de Sakura, no quería salir de allí, no aún.

-** Quizá deberíamos ir a la escuela –** Dijo Sakura, al notar que él se estaba mojando. -** Tenemos todos los días para estar juntos**

**- No. No aún, es temprano... **- Syaoran se sonrosó **– Además... Hay algo que quiero hacer, y soy un poco tonto; un poco tímido. No me atrevo cuando hay gente viendo...**

Sakura se sonrosó y se quedó quieta, nerviosa. ¿acaso este sería el momento?

Syaoran se sacó el saco y cubrió definitivamente los cabellos de Sakura con él, parecía una capucha. Se veía muy dulce con los ojos tan abiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas.

**- Si no quieres sólo dímelo.**

Sakura no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir y esperar gustosa, con los ojos cerrados.

Y esperó mucho tiempo, porque nada pasó. Abrió los ojos y frente a ella estaba Syaoran, mirándola, colorado, casi temblando del susto.

**- ¡Soy un tonto!**

**- ¡No digas eso! Esta bien, no tiene que ser ahora si no quieres.**

**- ¿No quiero? ¡Es lo que más quiero! Estuve esperando esto tanto tiempo. Me imagino el beso que quiero darte una y otra vez, no paro de preguntarme a qué sabes y desde el día del aeropuerto que no puedo perdonarme haberte dejado ir sin besarte.**

Sakura sonrió y se acercó un poco a él, tomando su rostro con las manos. Él alejó un poco la cabeza, pero fue sólo un reflejo, luego volvió a aproximarse con lentitud.

El encuentro fue tímido y torpe, apenas se rozaron sus labios volvieron a despegarse. Y luego vino otro beso y otro, besos tímidos, breves, pero cargados de dulzura. Se atrevieron a pellizcar los labios del otro con los suyos. Fue el primer beso de ambos, o mejor dicho, los primeros veinte besos de ambos, cargados de risa y de ternura. Eran apenas dos niños conociendo el amor.

Después de esos besos vinieron otros, otros árboles, otras plazas, otras terrazas de la escuela.

Vinieron las citas y las risas, y las películas a medianoche; vinieron los días en el parque, las navidades con las familias.

Vino luego la desnudez de su cuerpo, los besos más atrevidos, más húmedos, la boda y la casa juntos. Vinieron las jornadas de trabajo y los fines de semana de siesta y delivery, vinieron dos dulces niñas con sus besos, y sus novios, y sus hijos.

Vino la madurez juntos, las reuniones con amigos, los encuentros semanales con los hijos, y las vacaciones solos.

Vinieron tantas cosas entre ese día en la copa del árbol y aquel desayuno juntos una mañana de noviembre...

_Miraban televisión mientras desayunaban con Kero. Tenían ya unas cuantas decenas de años encima y a veces les dolía el cuerpo cuando se levantaban (más a ella que a él, que al día de hoy seguí entrenando diariamente)_

_**- **Siéntate** – **Le dijo Sakura – El té está que pela._

_- ¿Hablaste con las niñas?_

_- Las "niñas" están casadas ya – aclaró Sakura y le pasó la taza._

_- Son niñas para mí – Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo._

_- Hablé con ellas, Hazuki estaba por irse de campamento con Ryo y los niños, y Noa ya había empezado a preparar el almuerzo._

_- ¿No han aprendido de nosotros que los fines de semana la comida se encarga?_

_ Sakura rió_

_- Se vé que no._

_- Eres linda cuando te ríes._

_- ¿No te cansas de decirme eso?_

_ Él sonrió_

_- Me cansaré cuando deje de ser cierto_

_ Sakura se acercó a él y lo besó de prepo._

_-AH, ¿conque a eso juegas? - Syaoran empujó a Sakura sobre la cama y comenzó a besarle toda la cara y el cuello – A mi en besos no me gana nadie._

_- Ya están grandes para estas cosas – dijo Kero y se fue volando de la habitación._

_ Al día de hoy aún parecían apenas dos niños conociendo el amor._

_688889_

_¡Al fin el final!_

Después de mil años, pido disculpas por tardar tanto y por el exceso de azúcar del final. Si esperaban beso con baba y sexo desenfrenado, les recuerdo que son nenes pequeños.

Les cuento que como último regalo y despedida, viene algo más después de todo esto, no un capítulo sino un **Frequently Asked Questions **(mejor conocido como FAQ); el espacio perfecto para que pregunten todo lo que no entendieron sobre este fic tan rebuscado. Esperaré sus preguntas, tienen tiempo hasta el 14 de septiembre y ahí se responderá todo todito todo.

Además, como regalo de casi despedida, un dibujito de los personajes nuevos, es decir los Junjo, para que los conozcan, en la siguiente dirección (no soy buena dibujante, advertidos):

**CCSMEANTTOBE . BLOGSTPOT . COM**

Ahora sí, a responder reviews! -En orden de llegada -

Deidad_Sak: Buenas, mucho gusto! Gracias por el Review, no te preocupes si no dejaste antes, nunca es tarde para esas cosas jaja Besos!

Nessie0007: ¿Sos un agente secreto? Gracias por los halagos, a mi también me gusto la conversación entre Wataru y Syaoran, y me gustó imaginarme a Wataru haciendo el truquito ese con el hielo. Gracias por leer, y espero que hayas aguantado lo suficiente esperando como para llegar a leer el final! Besos

: Guachisssss! Cuanta emoción se percibe en tus palabras, gracias, gracias, me alegra que te guste y espero que el final no te haya decepcionado. Besos!

Watanuki: me alegra mucho, mucho que te guste mi historia, y ahora que sé que tengo 2 lectores masculinos lamento que mi fic no tenga más piña (cualquiera) besos

Blouson: Si antes me tardé mucho, ahora ni te cuento. Excusas buenas no tengo, sólo que tengo un hijo nuevo (es un gato y se llama James) y que me está yendo bien en la facultad y eso tiene un costo temporal interesante. De todas formas podría haberme hecho el rato para escribir y no lo hice, pero bueno, perdón! Gracias pro acompañarme en todo este proceso que es escribir un fic y espero que te guste el final.

Ash y misty-yamile: Jajaj te leíste todo junto, me re imagino el descanso que necesitas, imaginate que para escribir el ultimo epílogo releí todo y también me quedaron los ojos como huevos fritos. Me alegro que te hay gustado las escenas románticas y si no gustó lo de Yukito, bueno, por lo menos no terminaron juntos jaja, pasa que me daba cosa ignorar que se gustaban porque para mi en la serie si daba la sensación de que había amor en el aire, así que quería resolver eso, tanto en el sueño como fuera de él, pero en fin. Gracias por leer, y espero tu opinión del final!


	29. Deseos del corazón: 1 Navidad

**Hola, ¿cómo andan? Espero que no me hayan extrañado mucho. Yo por mi parte si los extrañé y extrañé esta historia. Empecé otra de Sakura, pero... Queseyó, estaba encariñada con esta y quería agregar un pequeño Extra. La idea es que de ahora en más, si agrego algo, sean capítulos breves en los que se use la carta Deseo, como para aprovechar a tener momentos tiernos. Mientras escribía este, se me hizo que sería lindo que cada uno de los momentos importantes en la vida de estos tórtolos tuviera su mini capítulo, pero ustedes me conocen, vaya uno a saber cuando me dan ganas de escribir de nuevo. Por el momento, espero que disfruten esto, y no se preocupen, no deja grandes preguntas abiertas a futuro como para que se torturen. **

**Ah, había prometido un FAQ, pero como nadie se quedó con dudas no lo hice, no crean que falté a mi promesa. De paso, aprovecho este capítulo para responder los últimos reviews. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Antes de que sigan leyendo: cambié el mail. Ahora es caracolaescarabajo arroba hotmail punto com, pero pueden buscarlo en mi página por cualquier cosa.**

**El facebook también, aunque ni entro al nuevo. Ya ni ganas de jugar al bejeweled tengo. Si aún así quieren buscarme, busquenme con el mail nuevo.**

**Para el próximo "Deseos del corazón" prometo meter un poco más a los demás personajes. Sobre todo a Yukito y Nabiki que siempre fueron la historia extra sin pies ni cabeza.**

¡Deseos del corazón! N°1:

Navidad

Pese a que el invierno había llegado hace rato, Sakura aún usaba el uniforme de verano. Para ser justos con ella, el clima aún no había cambiado, apenas algunas lluvias frescas, pero en general, ni rastros de nieve o frío.

Había abandonado los viejos patines: desde que había pegado el estirón era un poco más torpe y se caía constantemente. Además, Syaoran se sentía ridículo usándolos, y a ella le gustaba caminar codo a codo con él. Precisamente, se proponía despertarlo a timbrazos esa mañana.

_¡Ding, Dong!_

Sakura continuaba pegada al portero eléctrico, pero pronto la puerta se abrió, Syaoran en su apuro no se había preocupado por responder. Al verla tan tierna colgada del timbre del portero, y murmurando "se quedó dormido otra vez", prefirió sorprenderla.

Clásico, pero siempre funciona: tocó su hombro por el lado izquierdo y cuando ella volteó, no vio nada, se volvió hacia el otro lado y allí la esperaba Syaoran con un beso dulce y una sonrisa dibujada.

- **Buenos días –** le dijo él y ella respondió sonrosándose y abrazándose a él

- **Pensé que te habías quedado dormido **– murmuró.

Odiaba despegarse de los abrazos que le daba, temía constantemente que lo llamen y le digan "vuelve a Hong Kong". Al fin y al cabo era apenas un niño. Bueno, "niño" es decir poco, el pasado 13 de julio había cumplido 15 años, y aunque parecía más pequeño que Sakura – no por la estatura, precisamente – su cuerpo ya empezaba a parecerse más al de un jovencito que al de un niño.

Caminaron las primeras cuadras conversando de nimiedades, pero Syaoran lucía pensativo. Respondía alegre, interesado, pero había algo raro, como si una idea le rondara la cabeza.

**- ¿Qué te pasa, Syaoran Kun? - **preguntó finalmente envalentonada Sakura

**- ¿a mi?**

**- Sí, a ti. Estás un poco raro, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?**

Él sonrió, era tan lindo verla así, hasta un poco enojada sólo porque él no le había contado antes.

**- Pues en realidad, es que me ha llamado Mei Lin. Al parecer, los Junjo vendrán a pasar el receso invernal a Japón, y la han invitado, y quería saber si estaría aquí para navidad.**

**- ¡Oie! ¡Que lindo! Supongo que estás contento **

**- Si, es sólo que...**

**- ¿Que qué?**

**- No, nada**

**- Dime!** - exigió Sakura, pero entonces...

- ¡**Sakura chan! -** fue la voz de Tomoyo la que los distrajo de su conversación. Llevaba el uniforme de invierno (Tomoyo comenzó a usarlo apenas cambió la estación), y el pelo recogido en un rodete. Se veía muy linda, como todas las mañanas. -** Al fin te encuentro. Pero, mirate ¡una niña tan linda y tan desprolija!**

Tomoyo se acercó y comenzó a acomodarle el cabello con ternura. Miraba a Syaoran y aunque no podía saludarlo porque tenía la boca sosteniendo invisibles de cabello, le hizo un gesto en lugar de saludo. Cuando finalmente terminó de arreglarla, le dijo

- **Ahí estás, guapísima. Tengo que hablarte, es por la fiesta de navidad. Mi madre alquiló una cabaña en las montañas, me dijo que te invite. Eriol irá, y por supuesto que tú también estás invitado Li.**

Ambos tortolitos se miraron, y procedieron a explicarle la situación: Mei Lin iría a Japón para navidad, y Li quería aprovechar para verla ("Aunque pensándolo dos veces..." murmuró Li, sin querer dar más detalles de sus meditaciones). Tomoyo insistió en su invitación, pero "sin compromiso".

El día transcurrió con normalidad, Syaoran y Tomoyo tuvieron que quedarse un rato más, pues tenían sus respectivos Talleres. Eriol y Sakura, sin embargo, tenían la tarde libre.

- **Finalmente, ¿qué harás para navidad? - **preguntó Eriol que no estaba al tanto de la conversación que había tenido Sakura con Tomoyo – **Me dijo Nakuru que tu padre la invitó a ir a sorprender a Touya a Fukuoka.**

**- ¡A mi no me dijeron nada! -** exclamó sorprendida Sakura. - **¿Estás seguro?**

**- Sí, de todas formas, tu padre llamó a Nakuru esta mañana, quizá no le dio tiempo a avisarte. De todas formas supongo que no tendrá problema en que pases navidad con tu tía, ¿verdad?**

Sakura se despidió de Eriol a pocas cuadras de su casa, iba caminando pensativa. ¿Qué le diría a su padre? ¿y a Tomoyo? ¿Cómo les diría que quería pasar navidad con Syaoran?

Aunque, pensándolo dos veces, Syaoran no la había invitado a pasarla con él y Mei Lin... Y estaba extremadamente misterioso al respecto. Quizá no quería pasarla con ella.

- **Sakura Chan **– se oyó la voz dulce y cordial de Yukito. Sakura volteó y lo vio venir de la mano con Nabiki.

- **Buenos días Yukito, Nabiki Chan **– Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia

-** ¿Cómo estás linda?** - preguntó la nueva cuñada (sí, Yukito es casi un hermano)

- **Justo veníamos hablando de tí **– comentó Yukito – v**erás, Nabiki no puede volverse a su hogar para nochebuena, y pensabamos pasarla aquí juntos, pero quizá y si ustedes quieren, podríamos sumarlos a tí y a tu padre a nuestra reunión de navidad.**

Sakura suspiró. ¿Acaso cabía una invitación más en este día? Se disculpó diciéndoles que su padre planeaba ir a Fukuoka de sorpresa, y que no estarían para la fecha en Tomoeda. Caminaron juntos el par de cuadras que compartían trayecto y finalmente Sakura siguió hasta su casa. Su padre aún no llegaba así que aprovechó el tiempo para adelantar tarea.

No había realmente un buen motivo, la noche anterior había dormido mucho y no podía decirse que hubiese sido un día muy extenuante. De hecho ni siquiera estaba cansada... Cuando despertó, no se las ingeniaba para saber por qué motivo se quedó dormida, pero al parecer había sido un sueño profundo porque le costó mucho tiempo reaccionar y atender el teléfono que sonaba incesante.

- **Hola** – atinó a murmurar

-** ¿Sakura? ¿Estabas durmiendo? **- Del otro lado del teléfono, la voz de Syaoran la esperaba con dulzura.

Sakura asintió, aún demasiado dormida como para darse cuenta de que él no podía verla a través del teléfono.

**- ¿Estás bien? -** insistió Syaoran

**- Sí, estoy bien. Estaba haciendo tarea**

- **Bueno, mejor, mañana es el último día clases y es mejor no dejar nada para las vacaciones. Quería decirte que mañana iré solo a la escuela, tengo algo que hacer por la mañana... Así que no me pases a buscar.**

**- Pero... ¿No quieres que te acompañe?**

- **Eh... No, preferiría... No, mejor no. Nos vemos en la escuela, ¿Si?**

**- Claro... **- Sakura se despidió preocupada y se echó hacia atrás en su banco, pensativa.

Unos minutos después, la cena estaba servida. Nakuru había pasado a visitar y se había quedado a comer, y entre los tres conversaron el plan de navidad. Touya no podía volver a Tomoeda porque trabajaba (en los locales de comercio no suelen cerrar la nochebuena), y Fujitaka no quería que pase las fiestas solo.

- **¿Por qué no le dices a Syaoran que venga con nosotros?- **Dijo Fujitaka quitando a Sakura de sus pensamientos-** Tú y yo nos quedaremos en un hotel de todas formas no hay problema en que comparta habitación conmigo...**

**- Por favor suegrito – **atinó a decir Nakuru –** quédense ustedes en la casa de Touya, yo iré al hotel **

**- Syaoran pasará las fiestas aquí –** murmuró Sakura, un poco triste. - **Mei Lin viene a pasar las vacaciones.**

**- Oh... **- Fujitaka meditó un momento (ignorando las aclaraciones innecesarias de Nakuru sobre que de todas formas ellos no hacían _tusabesqué_ y no era necesario dejarlos solos) **- ¿Y por qué no te quedas y pasas las fiestas con ellos?**

("_¡Porque no me invitaron!_") Sakura se levantó enfada y haciendo mucho ruido

-** Porque pensé que quizá mi familia si quisiera pasar unas fiestas conmigo. ¿Está mal querer pasarla con mis seres queridos? -** Llena de ira y ganas de llorar, la joven Kinomoto subió las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto dejando el plato de comida sin terminar.

**- Adolescencia... - **Murmuró Nakuru, Fujitaka asintió.

8888

Sakura se acostó de mal humor, se despertó de mal humor, desayunó de mal humor y caminó _sola_ a la escuela de mal humor. Todo el tiempo pensaba en las mil y un preguntas que le haría a Syaoran. ¡O mejor! Los mil y un insultos. Sin embargo mientras más pensaba en él, menos ganas tenía de estar enfadada. Salió de su casa tensa y furiosa y llegó relajada y ansiosa por verlo.

Cuando la profesora tomo lista, Sakura miro el reloj. De seguro Syaoran había tenido algo que hacer, porque no era normal que llegara tarde a la escuela. A medida que se sucedían las clases, volvía a recuperar la ira que la había acompañado en el camino a la escuela. Miles de ideas horribles se cruzaban en su cabeza, y quizá si se hubiese atrevido a decirlas en voz alta, Tomoyo le hubiese confirmado que cada una de esas ideas no tenían pies ni cabeza.

Cuando finalmente terminaron las clases, todos los compañeros se reunieron en el centro del salón, compartiendo en voz alta los planes de navidad y despidiéndose por el breve receso. Sakura, sin embargo, a penas oyó por primera vez la palabra _navidad_, se colgó el bolso al hombro y salió echando humo.

Entró a su casa aún furiosa y subió a su cuarto. Aunque tenía tiempo, pues su padre le había propuesto viajar el día siguiente a media mañana, Sakura decidió que ese era un buen momento para preparar su bolso. Primero metió un libro, un videojuego de bolsillo, las cartas y la llave del báculo. Un par de remeras, un pantalón (más el que iba a llevar puesto) y un vestido. Las mudas necesarias de ropa interior, desodorante, cepillo de dientes, en fin, lo necesario para un fin de semana fuera de casa. Cuando abrió su billetera para guardar algo del dinero que llevaba ahorrado, se encontró con la foto de Syaoran sonriendole inanimada. Resopló, indignada y sacó la foto de la billetera, la colocó boca abajo en el escritorio y metió la billetera y el celular en la mochila. No tenía intención de sacarlo del modo silencio, aunque hubiese estado así desde esa mañana cuando entró al colegio.

Quizá si lo hubiese hecho habría notado las 16 llamadas perdidas de Syaoran, y el deseo que tenía de irse sin despedirse de su novio se hubiese doblegado. Cenó en silencio -ni su padre se atrevió a preguntarle qué le pasaba- y se acostó temprano, aunque se durmió recién a altas horas de la madrugada. Tuvo extraños sueños en donde Syaoran le explicaba que volvía a estar comprometido con Mei Lin y le pedían que fuera la dama de honor.

- **Sakura... ** - Dijo Fujitaka por quinta vez esa mañana – **En el noticiero dice que hay mucho tráfico, lo mejor es que salgamos temprano.**

**- ¿Qué hora es? - **preguntó somnolienta

- **Las 5, seguirás durmiendo en el auto.**

Sakura se levantó a duras penas. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y tomó a Kero de la cola con brusquedad. Él refunfuñó entre sueños y se acomodó en las manos de su dueña, con suerte, lejos de la vista de Fujitaka.

- ¿**No estás grande para esas cosas? - **Le preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja su padre, señalando a Kero. Sakura respondió gruñendo algo incomprensible y se recostó en el asiento trasero. No se enteró cuando Nakuru subió al auto, aunque ella aseguraba que le había dicho "buenos días".

El tráfico era horrible, los del noticiero no habían mentido. Sakura despertó al mediodía y aún continuaban en el auto. Cerca de Fukuoka, es cierto, pero aún en el auto. Comió unas golosinas que había llevado Nakuru y mientras el azúcar se incorporaba a su sangre, las ideas se le acomodaban y de golpe sintió una inmensa culpa por no haberse despedido de Syaoran. Pensó en su celular, oculto en la mochila en el baúl del auto y no supo que hacer. Aunque fuera irracional, lo primero que se le ocurría es que él se sentiría ignorado y acudiría a los brazos de su prima en busca de consuelo.

La idea le causó un nudo en el estómago y prefirió concentrarse en el paisaje, que apenas unos minutos después, fue cubierto por cemento y edificios. Habían llegado a Fukuoka.

8888

Cuando llegaron, Sakura parecía desesperada por ayudar a bajar los bolsos, ignorando así el abrazo de su hermano. Él no se molestó, luego de saludar a su padre con un apretón de manos se abrazó a su novia y le murmuró algo que nadie más pudo oír. Ella se sonrosó y tartamudeó que mejor entren, que el clima de Fukuoka no era como en Tomoeda y que hacía mucho frío.

- **¿Te ayudo monstruo? **- preguntó Touya acercándose a su hermana. Ella se sobresaltó, estaba leyendo justo un mensaje de Syaoran. Miró a su hermano, preguntándose internamente si era mas importante responder a su pregunta o seguir leyendo el mensaje de su celular, pero el este último le despertaba demasiada curiosidad así que prefirió seguir con eso.

"_Sakura chan, no llegué a ir a clases hoy, tenía que hacer algo importante, y el vuelo de Mei Lin salio antes así que tuve que ir a buscarla al aeropuerto. Supongo que es mejor así porque-"_

_¿Porque...? _Sakura apretó repetidas veces el botón que mostraba la siguiente hoja del mensaje, pero el aparato funcionaba un poco lento, y entonces... ¡Se apagó! _Low Battery_

_**- **_**¡No! - **Exclamó Sakura. Ahora fue su hermano el que se sobresaltó.

**- Puedes hacerlo sola si quieres, pero me parece que es mucho para una niña.**

Su hermana lo miró con una cara difícil de definir. Sus ojos parecían enojados, pero el marco que le daban las cejas la hacía parecer triste. Además, la forma en que su labio temblaba la hacía lucir asustada.

_Porque... ¿no quería verte? ¿No sabría como decirte que para navidad preferiría una cena a solas con Mei Lin? ¿Ya no siento lo mismo que antes por tí?_

Entonces, Sakura miró el suelo y dejó caer su celular, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y Touya se acercó a ella preocupado.

- **¿Qué pasa? **

No respondió, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y él la consoló mientras ella lloraba.

Cuando se tranquilizó, se limpió la cara y se puso la mochila. Levantó el celular del piso y lo guardó en el bolsillo, mientras se cargaba al hombro el bolso de su padre. Touya insistió con la misma pregunta por décima vez mientras sacaba la enorme maleta de Nakuru del baúl, pero ella no respondió ninguna de las diez veces.

Su hermano ayudó distrayendo a su padre mientras Sakura se aventuraba al baño, así nadie vería su rostro hinchado y sus ojos rojos. Una vez a solas se lavó la cara y al terminar, sin saber bien por qué, se refregó con las yemas de los dedos la sien. Suspiró y aunque intentó consolarse, no pudo evitar empezar a llorar de nuevo. Quizá si lo hubiese llamado y le hubiese explicado por qué se iba a Fukuoka, él no hubiese cortado con ella. Se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha, el agua caliente la relajó un poco, y entonces, nuevamente sintió como si todas las ideas de su cabeza se hubiesen caído de una estantería, y al acomodarlas descubriera algo nuevo.

¿Por qué tenía que sentirse mal? Si Syaoran no la quería más, eso nada tenía que ver con si ella fue o no a Fukuoka. Además, todo había sido su culpa. Syaoran no la había invitado a pasar las fiestas con ella, no sólo eso, había preferido pasarla con su ex prometida y el colmo de todo es que en el mensaje que le había mandado no le había escrito ni un sólo _te amo_.

"El mensaje estaba inconcluso", le dijo una vocecita al fondo de su mente. Pero Sakura prefirió ahogarla refregando fuerte el shampoo en su cuero cabelludo y unos minutos después salió de la ducha como una reina del hielo.

Cuando Touya la vio salir, inflada en orgullo y enojo, recordó las chicas del colegio hacía unos años y suspiró. La adolescencia era dura para todos, pero a las chicas las convertía en una especie de ciudad con costa al mar y montañas de marco. Sí, el mismo movimiento escandaloso de toda ciudad, pero a estas ciudades en particular, se les sumaba que nunca se sabía que clima habría: cuando parecía que iba a haber calor, de las montañas bajaba la nieve, y si parecía un día tranquilo por el mar entraban ráfagas voraces. Un instante sol y al otro lluvia. ¡Qué suerte que él era hombre!

- **¿Qué te pasaba antes, monstruo? ** - preguntó Touya mientras tomaban el té con su hermana. Su padre y su novia habían ido a dormir la siesta (estaban despiertos desde las 5).

-** Nada, ¿parece que me pasa algo?** - Fingió Sakura

- **Bueno, en principio estabas llorando, además no te has molestado porque te llamé monstruo (dos veces hoy) y por sobre todas las cosas, metiste a Kero en tu mochila hace horas y la dejaste en el dormitorio donde duerme papá.**

Sakura se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a la habitación. Kero sacaba la cabeza de la mochila e inhalaba el aire ansioso.

**- ¿Qué pensabas dejándome ahí?**

Sakura se disculpó diciendo que estaba distraída ese día. Kero aleteó un poco y se colocó sobre la mesa, sacó una manzana de una canasta y le hincó el diente despreocupado. Touya lo miró extrañado, aún hoy le parecía extraño ver al osito de felpa de su hermana menos comiendo una manzana, aunque no podía decirse que nunca lo hubiera sospechado.

Había sido el año anterior, había llegado de sorpresa a su casa un fin de semana, ni su padre ni Sakura estaban, y al entrar a la cocina, vio que un enorme ratón alado y amarillo (¡Soy un león!) revolvía la alacena. No hizo un gran escándalo, ya sabía que Kero era un guardián, pero le llamó la atención verlo moverse, él y su hermana habían tenido siempre gran cuidado de que sus sospechas no se confirmaran, aún después de que Touya le cediera sus poderes a Yue.

Después de eso, Sakura se abrió mucho más con su hermano. Le contó todo sobre las cartas, y le explicó lo poco que recordaba de su sueño. Así, entre madrugadas de café y tardes en el centro, Sakura y Touya formaron una relación mucho más abierta, y era esa relación la que le permitía al hermano mayor, ahora, curiosear sobre el motivo que la tenía tan triste.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella le diera una respuesta concreta, Nakuru se despertó y fue a sentarse con ellos, y ambos pronto cambiaron de conversación. Mientras conversaban sobre los planes para esa noche, Nakuru recordó que se había comprado un vestido para navidad y ella y Sakura fueron a buscar la ropa que habían elegido e hicieron un mini desfile de modas para Touya.

El resto del día se pasó volando, Fujitaka parecía horrorizado por como lucía la casa de Touya así que los cuatro decidieron limpiarla a fondo. Esto no resultó agotador, al contrario, rieron horrores descubriendo que pese a que Touya daba la imagen de hombre serio y organizado, podían encontrar un martillo en el cajón de los cubiertos y una esponja en el placar. Eran como las siete de la tarde cuando Fujitaka notó que era tarde. Le dijo a Sakura que fueran al hotel a bañarse y vestirse, y Touya y Nakuru se quedaron solos.

Una vez en el hotel, consiguieron una habitación para cada uno (Fujitaka pensaba que Sakura era lo bastante grande para tener una para ella sola) y se dispusieron a prepararse. Aunque se había bañado antes ese día, Sakura prefirió volver a ducharse, tenía el pelo marcado con la forma de la vincha que se había puesto para limpiar, y además había movido cosas muy pesadas y se sentía sucia.

Esta vez no se cayeron las ideas de ninguna estantería, simplemente y sin ningún motivo, se puso a llorar. Ahora que finalmente estaba sola con ella misma, su cabeza le mostraba las imágenes que había intentado quitar de su mente todo el día. Syaoran con Mei Lin, de la mano, explicándole que volvían a estar juntos. Ellos besándose, abrazándose, casándose. Y entonces hubo una imagen que la preocupó más que todas las demás: Se imaginó la navidad del año siguiente, otra vez lejos de Syaoran.

Aún si él no hubiese cortado con ella, era horrible estar lejos suyo. Lo necesitaba a su lado, quería tomar su mano y hacerle una broma para verlo reír, intercambiar regalos, abrazarse y luego, a las doce, y con el brindis, aprovechar para besarlo con ternura.

Sakura se secó las lágrimas, se lavó la cara bajo la ducha y cerró el grifo. Ya era demasiado tarde para pensar eso. Estaba dispuesta a estar hermosa esa noche, de alguna forma, así sentiría que era Syaoran el que salía perdiendo al romper con ella.

Se recogió el pelo en un rodete que lucía demasiado bien teniendo en cuenta que era ella quien lo hizo y se puso dos largos aros que hacían su cuello lucir aún más largo de lo que era. No quería abusar de las joyas, aún se sentía niña para ellas, así que se colocó directametne el vestido. Se miró en el espejo de pie que había en la habitación. Se calzó los zapatos y cuando levantó la vista para mirarse de nuevo le sorprendió ver a una pequeña mujer en él, y no a una niña.

El vestido no era despampanante, y sin embargo, hacia lo necesario para hacerla lucir hermosa. Un escote lo suficientemente abierto para que se vea un poco de piel, pero no tanto para que pareciera una cualquiera. Además, usando ropa entallada se dio cuenta de que en estos últimos años su cuerpo se había vuelto más curvilíneo, y entonces se giró un poco para verse el trasero. Esta bien, no era una pop star, pero tenía un cuerpo muy lindo y ese vestido, esos zapatos, ese maquillaje y ese peinado, la hacían lucir muy elegante.

_Toc, Toc._

Golpeaban la puerta. Sakura se miró velozmente una vez más al espejo y fue a atender. Era su padre. Ya eran las 8.30, era hora de bajar al vestíbulo, donde se encontrarían con Touya y Nakuru.

-** Estás muy linda, hija. **– Dijo su padre un poco conmocionado –** No deberías llevar algo encima, hace frío **– agregó, aunque lo que le preocupaba, más que un resfrío, era lo que pudieran ver hombres que no fueran exclusivamente de la familia.

Sakura entonces le mostró una pequeña capa que llevaba en el brazo que se colocó mientras su papá le echaba llave a la puerta. Apenas llegaron al vestíbulo, Touya y Nakuru los esperaban, vestidos de gala. Habían decidido cenar en el hotel, que había preparado una cena especial para navidad, ya que así Fujitaka podría beber un poco (pues no tendría que manejar) y a Touya no le afectaba en nada ya que volvería a su casa en taxi.

Sakura, que había bajado reluciente y alegre, poco a poco se fue apagando cuando al recuerdo de su propia imagen en el espejo, se le superponía la de Syaoran, que ahora estaba lejos de ella. Controló las ganas de llorar, estaba en la mesa y no quería que nadie se preocupe. Sin embargo cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su hermano, no pudo impedir que una osada lágrima cayera por su mejilla. Se disculpó y salio al baño, afortunadamente, sin que nadie más que su hermano la viera llorar.

Se lavó la cara, se retocó el maquillaje, se miró al espejo, volvió a encontrarse con la joven mujer que había visto en su cuarto. Con vestido y zapatos de tacón, con joyas y maquillaje. Sonrió

Cuando salió del baño su hermano la esperaba en el pasillo.

**- No quiero más excusas, ¿qué te pasa, monstruo?**

**- Vamos, no querrás que se preocupen por nosotros.- **Dijo Sakura y tomando del brazo a su hermano lo empujó de vuelta al comedor.

- **Yo estoy preocupado por ti. Sólo dime, ¿Es el mocoso? ¿Quieres que le enseñe a comportarse?**

Sakura sonrió, pero estaba triste. Miró el suelo, luego a un costado. Su hermano se dio cuenta por la forma en que evitaba mirarlo, que había dado en el punto exacto.

**- ¿Qué pasó?**

**- Es que... -** Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería volver a llorar – **Tengo miedo.**

Touya se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-** Quisiera estar con él ahora... Y tengo miedo de que hoy hubiese sido mi última oportunidad... Lo amo, Touya, en serio. Y ahora que él no siente lo mismo-**

- **¿Cómo que no siente lo mismo?** - preguntó preocupado Touya, tenía ganas de ir a por ese mocoso a romperle cada hueso, le había jurado que amaba y amaría a su hermana para toda la vida. -** ¿Qué te dijo?  
- él no dijo... No dijo nada **– Sakura suspiró –** pero me doy cuenta... Quizás sería mejor si le cortara yo, ¿no? Antes de que lo haga él.**

**- Sakura –** Touya tomo aire, no estaba seguro de si quería decir eso – **Si lo amas (y créeme, me encantaría creer que no es así), deberías tragarte tu orgullo, ir allí y decirle lo que sientes, preguntarle que le pasa. No puedes andar adivinando en una relación, corres el riesgo de perderlo y... **

Su hermana negó levemente con la cabeza, sonriente.

-** Ya es demasiado tarde, hermano **

**- ¿Para qué?**

**- Estoy aquí, él está con Mei Lin. **-Sakura suspiró, tomando coraje, y emprendió camino hacia la mesa. Justo en ese momento, su padre se ponía de pie para ir a buscarlos. Fue algo extraño, un instante. Sakura miró la mesa, y vio a Nakuru y a su padre en ella, se volteó, Touya caminaba detrás. Era muy lindo estar con ellos y sin embargo faltaba algo. Faltaba color en esa escena. Faltaba Syaoran.

Volvió a mirar a su hermano, abrió la boca intentando decir algo que no supo que era.

-** Vé, habla con él, yo me ocupo de la familia.**

Sakura sonrió y abrazó a su hermano. Luego salió corriendo. El ascensor estaba en el vigésimo piso, y ella sólo tenía que ir al tercero, así que se sacó los zapatos y subió corriendo por las escaleras. No supo bien que quería hacer hasta que estuvo en su cuarto. Buscó el teléfono, intentó prenderlo, pero había olvidado en Tomoeda el cargador y la batería no le permitía más de dos segundos encendido. Mientras revolvía en la mochila, pensó "_que tonta he sido, si perdí a Syaoran, ya no tengo nada más que perder, tengo que arriesgarme, tengo que decirle que..._"

**- ¡Aquí están! **- Sakura tomó las cartas y buscó la carta de los deseos desesperadamente. Cuando la encontró, convocó al báculo con tanta ansiedad, que luego no recordaba cuando había hecho el conjuro. -**Carta guardiana de los corazones, por favor, ayúdame a sanar este corazón roto, ¡Deseo! **

Cuando la pequeña niña en tutú apareció, fue la primera vez que Sakura la veía de cerca. Desde que había descubierto su función ayudando a Unmei, Sakura nunca más había convocado la carta. Era cierto el comentario que le había hecho el oráculo una vez por teléfono, la carta era muy parecida a su creadora.

- **Deseo... -** Dijo casi tartamudeando **– Más que nada deseo estar con Syaoran Kun. Decirle al menos una vez que lo amo.**

La carta asintió y una enorme luz violácea inundó el dormitorio del hotel. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se sintió tan mareada que pensó que todo había sido sólo un sueño. Estaba recostada en el sillón de su casa. Sí, debía ser un sueño si no había aparecido en la casa de Syaoran.

Suspiró, estaba cansada. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo... Si tenía puesto un vestido de gala, no había forma en que hubiese sido todo un sueño. Quizá la carta la había dejado en Tomoeda, y era su deber ir en busca de Syaoran. Su capa había quedado en la mesa del restauran, así que cuando se encaminó hacia la puerta se puso una campera de su hermano que estaba colgada en el perchero desde hacía meses. No llego a poner un paso afuera: cuando abrió la puerta, el cuerpo de Syaoran se desmoronó hacia adentro de su casa.

**- ¡Syaoran Kun! **- dijo Sakura y se arrodilló a su lado. Él estaba aún en shock por el golpe, pero al verla, su cara de susto se transformó en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**- ¡Sakura Chan!** - se reincorporó y abrazó a su novia con fuerza **– me colgué del timbre para que alguien salga, pensé que no había nadie**

**- No había nadie **– afirmó Sakura – Estábamos** en Fukuoka, con Touya**

**- Claro, claro –** rió Syaoran, aunque al ver el rostro apenado de Sakura se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una broma. - **¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarme?**

Precisamente esa era la frase que ella necesitaba oír para recuperar la bronca que había escondido muy en el fondo hacía unos segundos.

**- Bueno pensé que no notarías mi ausencia, estarías tan ocupado con Mei Lin** – mientras decía esto, Sakura cruzaba los brazos y miraba sobre su hombro como quien no quiere la cosa.

Syaoran tardó un momento en entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Se había dado cuenta del enojo, por supuesto, pero, ¿qué podría haber hecho él que la haga enojar? Y entonces, mientras repensaba la frase de su novia, se dio cuenta de que el nombre "Mei Lin" había sido pronunciado con un tono muy especial

-** Sakura-Chan... Tú sabes que Mei Lin y yo no...** - no sabía como continuar esa frase, de hecho le resultaba ridículo tener que hacer tamaña aclaración. -** Ella vino con Naita. De hecho, ellos vinieron porque ese tonto pensó que debía hacerme a mi el pedido oficial de la mano de Mei Lin en matrimonio.**

La cara, a Sakura, se le puso de todos los colores. ¡Pero que estúpida había sido! Recordaba aún su Sueño de hace unos años, recordaba el amor que Mei Lin y Naita se profesaban uno al otro. ¿Qué había estado pensando?

"_¿Y qué ibas a pensar? Él no te invitó a pasar las fiestas con ellos_" le preguntó una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. Obediente, Sakura se la reitero a Syaoran, pero aunque esperaba una respuesta tranquilizadora, lo que vino la sorprendió.

**- ¡Claro que no te invité! **- afirmó él como si lo que dijera fuera de una obviedad alarmante – **Esos dos están locos. Y además... ¡Me pongo de mal humor cuando ese tonto está cerca! No quería que me vieras así**

-** ¡No me vengas con eso! -** Sakura se puso de pie y mantuvo los puños cerrados, como conteniéndose de golpear a Syaoran, mientras le gritaba – **Estuve hecha un trapo porque estaba lejos tuyo esta navidad, y tú como si nada, no querías que te vea de mal humor. ¡Pues a mi no me hubiese molestado que me veas furiosa, o ahogada en llantos con tal de estar contigo! Quizá no sea Mei Lin, pero hay algo mal entre nosotros. **

La bronca poco a poco amainó, y eso que primero fue miedo, luego se convirtió en tristeza. "_Así que eso era_", pensó Syaoran. Se puso de pie y la abrazó con dulzura.

-** Sakura... Yo te amo como el primer día** – aclaró. - **Quería estar contigo en las fiestas, de hecho... Había hecho reservaciones en un restó, para sorprenderte, porque pensé que ni tú ni yo podríamos cocinar, y así, si cenábamos juntos, tú podrías ir a brindar con tu padre, y pensé que no le molestaría. Pero luego llego Mei Lin y tuve cancelar la cena. El día que falté al colegio estaba ocupado preguntando por todos los restaurantes por reservaciones al mediodía, ya que a la noche tendríamos que estar separados... Pero nunca pensé en... Estar lejos tuyo esta** **navidad... Estoy aquí, ¿no? Apenas terminé la cena vine a verte.**

De golpe, Sakura se sintió la mujer más tonta del mundo. Cada una de las palabras de Syaoran, había tirado abajo otra de sus defensas, y ya no podía disimular las exageradas ganas de llorar. Pero ya no de tristeza, sino de alegría. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Syaoran la amaba, y ella a él. Sabía eso... ¿Por qué habría dudado tanto?

**- Lo siento **– murmuró entre sollozos.

**- No seas tonta, está bien. No debí de ser tan misterioso. **- se disculpó él.

Ella se secó las lágrimas del rostro y lo invitó a sentarse, cerró la puerta del frente y subió al baño a lavarse la cara, las lágrimas le habían corrido el rimel.

Mientras se miraba al espejo y se insultaba por dentro por haber sido tan idiota, se dio cuenta de que su deseo se había cumplido. Estaba de nuevo con Syaoran, en navidad. Pensó en la carta, que la había ayudado y agradeció una y mil veces haberse acobardado a último momento en el aeropuerto. Si eso no hubiese pasado, si hubiese admitido que amaba a Syaoran sin dudarlo, entonces no hubiese tenido su sueño, no hubiese conocido a Naita ni a Unmei, pero sobre todo, no habría cargado de tan bello significado aquella carta que creó derramando lágrimas.

Cuando bajó la escalera, lo hizo tan silenciosamente (se había sacado los tacos) que Syaoran no notó su presencia, y pudo disfrutar un momento observándolo. Estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando un punto vacío en la pared, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus manos inquietas se movían sin cesar.

- **Volví** – dijo Sakura. Él se volteó a verla y se sonrosó aún más -si eso era posible-.

- **No te lo dije antes **– tartamudeó Syaoran – **estás muy linda...**

**- Gracias. Tú también. **

Sakura se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

**- ¿Donde estabas? **- preguntó finalmente **– No me mientas**

**- ¿mentirte? Estaba en Fukuoka, con mi hermano. -** Syaoran levantó una ceja en señal de disconformidad – **Ah! Claro, llegué aquí con la ayuda de la carta Deseo.**

**- Oie **– exclamó el sorprendido **– ¿Has vuelto a usarla?**

**- Sí... Era cierto lo que decía Unmei, se parece a mi**. - Sakura sonrió **– Deseaba mucho estar aquí contigo... Pero no puedo quedarme mucho, mi familia me espera allí.**

**- Claro –** el se acomodó en el sillón –** Entonces quiero darte esto pronto. **

Syaoran buscó en su bolso un paquete y se lo entregó. El envoltorio tenía centenas de pequeños osos panda dibujados. Sakura lo miró y entonces se dio cuenta, llena de remordimiento, que había estado tan ocupada en estar enojada, que no le compró ningún regalo.

**- Syaoran yo no...**

**- Estás aquí conmigo, ese es suficiente regalo para mi **– explicó él y con un gesto de manos le insistió en que abra el paquete. Adentro de la caja había otra caja, y adentro otra, y así, hasta que al final sólo había una pequeña caja roja.

Sakura tembló al verla. Al instante se dio cuenta de que era algo tonto, porque no había forma en que eso fuera lo que ella pensaba, pero entonces, cuando miró a Syaoran a los ojos, y vio que el evitaba mirarla, pensó que quizás no estaba tan equivocada. Abrió la caja. Adentro había un anillo plateado con un pequeño diamante en el centro. Ahogó un suspiro, no supo que decir.

**- Estuve pensando** – Dijo Syaoran –** Tu papá no esta mucho en tu casa, y ya había pensado muchas veces en invitarte esos días que él no esté aquí a que te quedes en mi casa, pero luego pensé: "¿Qué clase de hombre pensará tu padre que soy?" **

Sakura lo miraba anonadada.

- **Esto no es nada como lo planeé **– explicó tartamudeando –** Se suponía que tu padre estaría aquí, y que luego del brindis le pediría hablar a solas para explicarle la situación. Pero no aguanto a esperar a que vuelva, quiero saber que sientes tú...**

**- ¿Qué siento yo? -** atinó a decir Sakura

**- ¿Te casarías conmigo, Sakura Chan?**

Sakura miró el anillo nuevamente, luego a Syaoran y luego a la alfombra de la sala. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-** Tengo quince años** – aclaró Sakura, como si eso sirviera de respuesta. El suspiró y la mirada antes expectante se dirigió a la misma alfombra que Sakura miraba – **Me encantaría casarme contigo Syaoran, pero no ahora **

Syaoran entonces se sobresaltó, la alegría volvió a invadirlo.

**- ¡Ya se eso!** - explicó él – **no esperaba que nos mudemos juntos y tengamos hijos mañana –** Luego de decir eso se ruborizó un poco, ya era lo suficientemente grande para saber como llegaban los niños al mundo, pero demasiado adolescente como para poder hacer mención a eso sin sonrosarse – **Lo que significa ese anillo, Sakura, es... que estoy dispuesto a prometer al mundo que tú eres la mujer de mi vida. Quiero que dejen de vernos como un par de niños y se den cuenta de que aunque seamos jóvenes nuestro amor es maduro y que yo... Que yo prometo pensar mi vida en torno a ti, prometo cuidarte como si mi vida dependiera de ello, prometo que todos tus seres queridos pueden confiar en que eres mucho más que un capricho para mi, eres el amor de mi vida.**

Sakura entonces levantó la vista por primera vez desde que había visto el anillo. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Syaoran, pudo ver en su mirada nerviosa que todo lo que había dicho había salido del corazón. ¿Cómo explicarle? ¿Como explicarle sin lastimarlo?

Subió ambas piernas al sillón y un poco asustada aún, se acercó a Syaoran. Como cada una de las pocas veces que se habían besado, él reaccionó primero alejándose, pero era sólo un acto reflejo, luego se acercó a ella también. Cuando sus labios se unieron, algo les hizo creer a ambos que ese beso no era como todos.

No es que se hubiesen besado mucho, eran muy tímidos y estaban a solas pocas veces, pero aún así, los pocos besos anteriores no se podían comparar a ese. Por primera vez Sakura había dejado de pensar si sería buena o mala besando, y se había entregado a él por completo. De hecho, pro primera vez se sentía adulta besando, y ya no una niña.

Él se había envalentonado, quizá por su discurso de hace un momento, y con ambas manos acarició la espalda de Sakura, abrazándola, y poco a poco la tumbó sobre el sillón con el peso de su cuerpo. Ella se sorprendió un poco de hallarse en esa posición, pero entonces se encontró con la mirada de su novio y todo se volvió tranquilo. Nada malo podía pasar si él estaba con ella.

Estaba colorada y acalorada, respiraba entrecortado, un poco por los nervios y otro por la ansiedad. Él le sonrió y ella devolvió el gesto. Un poco tímida aún, acarició el rostro y el pelo de su novio sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y entonces pasó algo que ella no esperaba. Él acercó su rostro suavemente al de ella y la besó. Era la primera vez, en sus pocos años de noviazgo, que él la besaba a ella.

Respondió a su beso y sin saber por qué, lo abrazó acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Las manos de él se debatían entre acariciarla y aferrarla con fuerza, y su boca, también indecisa, a veces mordía suavemente el labio de ella y a veces descendía hasta el cuello que besaba también con locura.

Ella se sentía apabullada por la situación. No sabía bien que hacer, que decir, estaba disfrutando a montones de la situación, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba estar haciendo algo mal. Intentó quitarse eso de la cabeza y razonó que, si lo que él hacía le provocaba placer, seguramente haciendo lo mismo, él también disfrutaría.

Así lo hizo, un poco asustada y quizá un poco torpe, lo aferró hacia ella. Su lengua, tímida, acarició su cuello y él se estremeció. Era demasiado joven para soportar tanto estímulo. Sus caderas le pedían acción de inmediato y él se debatía entre placir a su cuerpo, o ser un caballero. "_Ya es demasiado tarde para ser un caballero_" le decía la voz de la consciencia, "_estás encima de ella y quitándole la ropa_".

Era cierto, las tiras superiores del vestido habían bajado, y sin saber como había llegado a esa situación, se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban acariciando sus pechos. Quizá fue eso, la sorpresa de encontrarse en esa situación, lo que la alejó un poco de ella. Sakura lo miró preocupada. _"¿Qué hice?_" se preguntó. Él se reincorporó lentamente. Tenía el rostro entero colorado y respiraba agitado. Ella estaba en la misma situación.

- **¿Estás bien? -** preguntó Sakura. Él asintió nervioso

-** Lo siento mucho, no debí –** dijo y torpemente hizo un gesto para que Sakura se suba las tiras del vestido. Ella entendió y actuó veloz, pero luego no pudo articular palabra de la vergüenza. Él, sin embargo, parecía que ahora que tenía una distracción menos podía hablar con más soltura – **No quise presionarte, Sakura, lo siento mucho.**

Ella se sonrosó, y pensó un instante en cómo decir lo que iba a decir.

-** No me presionaste, Syaoran... Yo... **

Ambos se pusieron rojos como tomates y miraron a la tan interesante alfombra de la sala. Permanecieron así bastante tiempo, pensando en qué debían decir en un momento así (intentando quitarse las escenas de hace un momento de la mente, que los hacían sonrosarse).

**- Fue lindo **– fue ella la que se atrevió a hablar primero –** No te sientas mal, yo quería que tú... Y fuiste muy dulce... me sentí muy bien.**

Él se sonrosó, pero esta vez no tartamudeó, la miró a los ojos y verla sonrosada y con aquella dulce expresión en el rostro, sintió el impulso de volver a tirarla sobre el sillón, pero se contuvo.

-** Tú también fuiste muy dulce**- dijo – **también me gustó, pero creo que... No estoy listo para esto.**

Sakura se sorprendió. Era cierto, nunca había tenido una aproximación como ese en sus breves años de noviazgo, pero había cuchicheado lo suficiente con sus compañeras de clase como para saber que los hombres siempre estaban listos y que era el deber de las chicas refrenarse. "_Yo no quiero refrenarme"_, pensó Sakura preocupada.

**- Pensé que podía invitarte a mi casa, prepararte una habitación y cenar juntos cada noche, pensé que sería lindo. Pero no ha pasado ni media hora y apenas puedo controlar las ganas de tirarte de nuevo sobre el sofá. **- Se sonrosó –** Tienes razón, tenemos quince años. ¿Que estaba pensando?**

"_Así que de eso se trataba"_, pensó Sakura. Aunque él evitaba su mirada, con una mano tomó su rostro mientras en la otra sostenía la mano de él. Se acercó lentamente y lo besó, pero un beso simple, tierno.

- Syaoran Kun, entiendo lo que dices, y creo que tienes razón, pero,– le avergonzaba terriblemente decir lo que iba a decir, así que aunque no había nadie más que ellos en la casa, murmuró – quiero que sepas que no me molestaría que esto pase otra vez. Yo te amo, Syaoran.

Como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas, la habitación entera se inundó la luz y los dos aparecieron en la habitación del hotel. La carta deseo estaba sentada en la repisa, como si los hubiese estado aguardando desde que Sakura había desaparecido.

No comprendía por qué él había ido con ella a Fukuoka, aunque en verdad la alegraba mucho. La carta volvió a su forma humilde y fue a parar al mazo con las demás.

**- Bueno **– dijo Sakura – **ahora ya sabes como se siente tele-transportarse.**

Él sonrió. Era como si toda la lujuria hubiese quedado en Tomoeda, en aquella sala. Debatieron con que excusa explicarían la presencia de Syaoran, y finalmente se decidieron porque él había ido a visitarla de sorpresa. Por suerte, él estaba vestido también bastante formal, no le harían problemas en el restaurante.

Antes de bajar de nuevo al vestíbulo, Sakura se miró mil y un veces en el espejo, como buscando algo que delatara lo que acababa de pasar. Syaoran tuvo que recordarle varias veces que los esperaban abajo y aunque no estaba segura de que nada la delataría, bajó junto a él al vestíbulo.

Cuando los vieron, todos se sorprendieron.

**- ¡Syaoran!**- lo saludó alegre su suegro -** ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? Sakura me dijo que te quedarías en Tomoeda**

**- Sí, es que quise sorprenderla** – explicó él. Le extendió la mano y lo saludó, luego a Nakuru y finalmente a su cuñado. Touya lo miraba fijo, sin extenderle la mano, pero luego sintió un pisotón y se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba bien (había vuelto a ser un monstruo peleador) y cedió a saludarlo.

Llevaban charlando un rato largo cuando finalmente Syaoran se decidió. Miró a Fujitaka, bebió más gaseosa y luego le dijo:

-** Hoy le propuse matrimonio a su hija.**

Nakuru se ahogó con el vino, Touya se puso de pie de golpe y su padre levantó tanto las cejas que casi salieron de su cabeza.

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- No era como pretendía hacerlo –** explicó Syaoran, sonrosado **– Hubiese preferido preguntarle a usted primero, pero no pude aguantar las ganas... **

Sakura tomó la mano de su hermano y lo obligó a sentarse. Luego miró a Syaoran, intentando descifrar qué quería lograr.

- **Ella dijo que no, y creo que tiene razón **-continuó explicando él, Touya, Nakuru y Fujitaka suspiraron relajados – **somos aún muy jóvenes, y quizá los motivos por los que quería casarme con ella no eran del todo los correctos. No es que no la amara** – aclaró y luego miró a Sakura, sonriendo –** La amo con locura. Pero el motivo no fue ese, sino que pensé que quizá haciendo eso, usted comprendería que realmente me tomo en serio mi relación con su hija.**

Fujitaka quería decir algo hace largo rato, pero no sabía bien qué, así que se quedó callado. Syaoran tomó coraje, cerró los ojos, como preparándose y luego volvió a mirar a su suegro.

**- De todos modos, le digo esto porque hay algo que quiero aclarar. Amo a su hija y voy a seguir amándola siempre, así que puedo garantizarle hoy que dentro de tres años voy a pedir formalmente la mano de su hija en matrimonio. Y voy a estar muriendo de ansias por saber su respuesta desde mañana, así que por favor, aproveche estos años para pensarlo, no voy a querer esperar ni un minuto más.**

La mesa entera guardó silencio un largo rato. Sakura miraba su plato como si fuera muy interesante, pero luego pensó que estaba dejando solo a Syaoran en esa situación, así que levantó la vista en busca de la mirada de su padre. Él, sin embargo, miraba a su yerno extrañado. Quizá inspeccionando que habría de cierto en lo que acababa de decir.

Syaoran mantenía firme la mirada, aunque cada instante tragaba saliva, y se lo notaba un poco asustado. Touya miraba al mocoso como si quisiera descubrir que había dentro de esa cabeza, y se contenía las ganas de levantarse a golpearlo sólo porque Nakuru tomaba su mano y la apretaba bien fuerte.

-** Lo pensaré **– dijo finalmente Fujitaka. -** No te preocupes.**

Syaoran sonrió, y su cuerpo se distendió tanto que recién entonces, Sakura notó lo tenso que estaba.

**- Papá –** dijo Sakura **– Hay algo más. Algo que él no te dijo. **

Todas las miradas, se fijaron entonces en ella.

**- Syaoran me propuso matrimonio porque pensó que entonces lo tomarías en serio y me permitirías quedarme en su casa los días que tú salgas de viaje.**

Touya volvió a ponerse de pie de golpe y todo el salón lo miró.

**- Ni lo sueñes mocoso **– dijo iracundo –** Entiendo que la ames, pero no se quedará a dormir en tu-**

**- Está bien – **dijo Fujitaka. Suspiró y murmuró nuevamente – **Está bien, está bien. **

Bebió un trago de su vino y luego miró a Syaoran. Touya se dejó caer en su silla, sorprendido.

**- Yo sé que ustedes sienten que son adultos, que pueden tomar estas enormes decisiones –** dijo Fujitaka –** pero lo cierto es que son aún muy jóvenes. Sakura es mi hija, y aunque parezca grande, a mis ojos es una niña. **- Sakura quiso protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que no era el mejor momento –** Es cierto que paso mucho tiempo fuera de casa, y siempre me preocupa que se quede sola. Supongo que estaría más tranquilo si estuviera contigo - **_"¿Cómo que más tranquilo?" _protestó Touya_**–**_** Pero debes tener en cuenta algo, si permito esto, Syaoran, es porque aunque veo mucho de niño en ti, veo también un gran hombre que se está atreviendo a salir afuera. Espero que no me decepciones –** finalizó, con la voz más amenazante de la que era capaz (eso no es decir mucho)

Syaoran asintió alegre, y agradeció a Fujitaka por su confianza. Él parecía que dudaba un poco sobre lo que acababa de decir, así que se pasó el resto de la cena dando recomendaciones y aclarando que de todas formas intentaría pasar más tiempo en casa de ahora en adelante.

Touya estaba anonadado, quizá esperaba otra reacción de su padre, una más parecida a la que hubiese tenido él (_"Ni sueñes que Sakura va a pasar las noches en tu casa, mocoso pervertido_"), pero cuando miraba a su hermana y la veía tan feliz, la voz de su consciencia le decía que quizá su padre no estaba tan equivocado.

Poco a poco el ambiente se distendió, y cuando llegó la hora del brindis, parecía que nada fuera de lo normal hubiese sucedido esa noche.

Fujitaka estaba dispuesto a pedir un dormitorio de dos camas en vez de una, y así Syaoran dormiría con él. Pero Touya imaginó que a mitad de la noche se cambiaría de pieza así que prefirió que Nakuru se quedara en el hotel con Sakura, y que Syaoran fuera al departamento con él.

Quizá porque quería dejar una buena impresión esa noche, Syaoran no opuso resistencia (aunque algo en su mirada demostraba que no estaba del todo complacido con la idea).

El resto del fin de semana fue muy lindo, el clima les permitió salir a pasear y conocer lugares como donde trabajaba Touya y su facultad. Sakura se escabulló un momento y compró un par de pulseras (no muy femeninas), pero no se las mostró a nadie.

Volvieron muy tarde el domingo, habían paseado todo el día y estaban cansados. Los tortolitos se quedaron dormidos apenas subieron al auto. No vieron como a mitad de camino comenzó a nevar, así que les sorprendió cuando al llegar a Tomoeda, el suelo estaba blanco.

Dejaron primero a Syaoran en su casa, y Sakura bajó un momento con la excusa de que quería saludar a Mei Lin. "_Sólo un momento_" aclaró Fujitaka, "_Llevaré a Nakuru a su casa y vuelvo a buscarte_".

Sin embargo, aunque Syaoran fue hacia el ascensor, Sakura se quedó quieta en el vestíbulo. Esta vez era su turno de ser valiente.

- **Syaoran. Vendré mañana a saludar a Mei Lin, ahora hay algo que quiero decirte.**

Él se acercó a ella preocupado, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, su novia lo besó. Él la abrazó y respondió a su beso, pero pronto se separaron.

- **Tengo un regalo de navidad **– explicó, sonrosada. Sacó de su bolsillo una de las pulseras y se la puso a Syaoran lentamente mientras le hablaba. - **No podemos casarnos ahora y sé que fui yo la que dijo que no... Pero quería que sepas que no es porque dude de mi amor, sino simplemente porque siento que somos aún muy niños para hacer ese tipo de promesas.**

**- No te preocupes, Sakura, no estoy enoj-**

**- Déjame terminar – **pidió suplicante. **- No puedo prometerte que voy a amarte toda la vida, no sé si será cierto... Pero puedo prometerte que hoy no creo que exista una vida sin ti a mi lado, que hoy entiendo que la única forma de ser feliz es compartiendo el mundo contigo y que si pudiera pedir un deseo sería amarte como te amo hoy el resto de mis días. Pensé que es mejor reservar el anillo para dentro de tres años, pero que quizás pudieras entender esta pulsera como mi promesa de que mi amor por ti es verdadero. - **El asintió nervioso. Ella entonces le mostró que en su muñeca tenía la pulsera gemela.

**- Te amo Sakura **– Dijo él, y la besó.

**- Yo también te amo Syaoran Kun **– dijo ella y volvió a besarlo.

Estuvieron abrazados besándose un largo rato hasta que escucharon las bocinas afuera. Sakura se miró en el espejo del ascensor para ver si se notaba que había estado besuqueándose -"_no tiene sentido_" murmuró Syaoran – y luego salió veloz hacia el auto. Syaoran fue a despedirse de Fujitaka, y sintió que el lo miraba casi de igual a igual, ya no con esa mirada compasiva con la que se mira a los niños. Él esperó a que entre al edificio para arrancar el auto. En el camino a casa le hizo muchas preguntas a su hija sobre lo que habían conversado la noche de navidad, pero al parecer todas las respuestas de Sakura fueron correctas, porque en ningún momento Fujitaka dijo "_me arrepentí, no quiero que lo veas más_".

Era casi medianoche cuando llegaron a su casa, Fujitaka se fue a acostar y Sakura subió directo a su alcoba. Por primera vez en esos días estaba a solas con Kero, y aprovechó para contarle entre murmullos todo lo que había pasado la nochebuena, mientras desempacaba. Apenas encontró el celular, buscó el cargador y lo dejó enchufado esperando al otro día poder leer finalmente el mensaje que Syaoran le había mandado el viernes.

- **Así que el mocoso quiere casarse contigo... Syaoran Kinomoto, ¿Quién lo diría? **- dijo Kero mientras comía unos dulces que Sakura había comprado para él.

-** No seas tonto **– sonrió Sakura – **yo debería tomar el apellido de él. Sería Sakura Li.**

**- Sakura Li **– murmuró Kero, ella se sonrosó y murmuró nuevamente aquel nombre tan extraño.

Cuando finalmente se fue a acostar, aunque intentó quedarse despierta planeando en silencio su boda, no pudo controlar su sueño. Esta vez no era ella la dama de honor de Mei Lin, sino que ella y Tomoyo lo eran de su boda con Syaoran.

Se despertó sobresaltada. Eran las 6 de la mañana, y al mirar sobre el escritorio vio que una luz estaba resplandeciendo. Era su celular. Se levantó somnolienta y se fijó que era. Estaba ya cargado, y tenía un mensaje nuevo:

"_No quería arruinarles el momento a Mei Lin y a ese tonto, ellos son los futuros novios ahora, así que preferiría que no les contemos nada por unos días. De todas formas, estuve pensando que quizá podríamos ir unos días a Hong Kong en las vacaciones... ¿Tal vez presentarte en familia como mi prometida? Mañana lo hablaremos, espero no haberte despertado. Te amo."_

Sakura se abrazó a su celular. No había sido todo un sueño. Bueno, la boda en la que Mei Lin y Tomoyo eran damas de honor sí, pero todo lo anterior no. Y entonces recordó... ¡El mensaje del viernes!

Cuando cerró el mensaje que acababa de leer, tuvo que sobrepasar las 16 llamadas perdidas, y muchos mensajes del tipo "_¿estas bien?", "Por favor, responde" y "si no me das señales de vida, llamo a la policía" _antes de encontrar el mensaje que buscaba.

"_Sakura chan, no llegué a ir a clases hoy, tenía que hacer algo importante, y el vuelo de Mei Lin salio antes así que tuve que ir a buscarla al aeropuerto. Supongo que es mejor así porque no me hubiese contenido las ganas de contarte mi sorpresa. Mañana te paso a buscar al mediodía, reservé mesas en un restauran. Hubiese preferido la cena contigo, pero los Junjo están en casa y creo que es mejor que estemos a solas. No, esa no es la sorpresa, es algo que ni te imaginas. Espero que te ponga igual de contenta que a mi. Te amo y te extrañé mucho esta mañana. Luego te llamo"._

_8888_

_**Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué opinan? Uno de los comentarios al capítulo final, era que le faltaba **_**lemon**_**. Bueno, se darán cuenta de uqe no soy buena para el **_**lemon**_**, pero ahí va un breve intento. Obvio que no concretaron porque son niños y son muy tímidos los dos, pero también tienen hormonas. Bueno, a los lectores silenciosos (que no dejan review), les digo gracias por leer esto, por marcar la historia en favoritos y esas cosas. Si quieren dejar un review, nunca es tarde y la verdad es que es muy lindo recibirlos, pero los perdono si no quieren!  
Lo que sí, paso a responderles a los lectores ruidosos que si dejan reviews (algunos larguísimos, pero eso está bueno también!)**_

**Sakuchik**: Gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Acá va un primer intento de _lemon_, aunque como verás, no me fluye fácilmente. Espero que no haya quedado muy tonto, jaja. Te sigo debiendo las repercusiones que tiene para los amigos la parejita de Syaoran y Sakura, pero supongo que si viene otro extra podría especificar por ahí. Empecé otro fic, pero lo tengo ahí medio colgado. Tengo la historia en mi cabeza, como siempre, pero me da fiaca escribir (para que te des una idea, empecé este en diciembre, la idea era subirlo alrededor de navidad, pero me colgué como las mejores.) Espero que mi intento de hablar sobre magia no haya sido muy confuso jaja, a veces pensaba que solamente yo entendía lo que quería decir. Gracias por leerme! Y ojalá nos encontremos en otro de estos extras.

**Evita Cullen:** gracias! ¿Qué significa x3? :S

**AudifaZ**: te quiero confesar que me pareció re lindo que hayas ido dejando reviews a medida que leías la historia... No sé, sentí que hubo feedback aunque no sepa del todo que significa esa palabra. Hay otro fic de Sakura, onda songfic pero lo tengo medio abandonado. Como le decía a Sakuchik, tengo la historia en la cabeza, pero me da fiaca seguirla. Me alegra que te haya gustado y ojalá reciba mas feedback (?) de este capitulín. PD. Me alegra que te hayas angustiado cuando murió Syaoran, porque soy re malvada y me encanta hacer sufrir a mis lectores, muajajaja.

**Zhikiaaada**: espero que no me falte ninguna "a". Gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia. :)

**Karin45**: Hola! Un gusto que te hayas enganchado después de tanto tiempo. De todas formas tengo reviews tuyos hasta el capítulo 4, así que no sé si terminaste de leer la historia. A mi también me molesta leer en la compu (ni te cuento escribir, jajaja) No me ofendo por tu crítica, al contrario! Soy re consciente de que soy atolondrada para escribir (aunque creo que cuando me esmero, safa), de hecho me encantan las críticas constructivas. Ahora no me acuerdo quien me había dicho que me faltaban puntos al final de las frases, y desde entonces trato de acordarme siempre de ponerlos jajaja. Si seguís leyendo no dudes en dejarme review con más críticas constructivas y exteriorizando tu curiosidad sobre la historia que fue lo que más me divirtió de escribirla (saber como todos sufrían porque no entendían que pasaba, jajaj)

**Dahe-Li**: ¿Te leíste todo eso en un día? Que ganas... Yo estuve como año y monedas para escribirlo jajaja. Me encanta saber que te quebraste el coco intentando descifrar el misterio, hice lo posible para generar esa sensación y me encanta saber que lo logré. Si, soy re mala, que no te quepa ninguna duda! Ojala te guste este capitulín extra.

**Maeva**: gracias por los halagos, me haces poner colorada :) No se que decir a tantas cosas lindas, me gusta saber que logré hacerte comer las uñas, ese era el objetivo final! Yo también te deseo lo mejor, ojalá nos encontremos en los reviews de este capítulo también.

**Bueno, se supone que esos son todos los reviews, pero yo tengo la sensación de que había un par más a los que no respondo. Eso puede ser porque cuando borré el capítulo introductorio (ese en el que pedía disculpas por haber abandonado antes el fic) y uno que puse antes del segundo epílogo disculpándome por tardar tanto en actualizar, todos los capítulos se corrieron dos número atrás. Es decir, el numero 30 pasó a ser el numero 28, y no me aparecen los reviews del capítulo número 30. No se si este razonamiento me lo imagino o pasó, tengo muy mala memoria así que es posible que no existan esos reviews que recuerdo, pero aún así quiero que sepan que les agradezco mucho que me hayan escrito porque hacía que me den ganas de seguir escribiendo. De hecho, también quiero agradecerles a los que pusieron la historia en favoritos y a los que dejaron review en los otros capítulos. Suerte, y ojalá nos leamos prontito.**


	30. Frequently Asked Questions

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Hola queridos lectores! Disculpen que los moleste con una notificación al mail por algo tan tonto, pero quería aclarar una par de cosas.

Hace unos días, "Karla Keiko" me dejó un Review al que no pude responder personalmente porque no me dejó un mail... Así que aprovecho este espacio para responder, porque además el otro día estaba chateando con una chica que me agregó y me hizo la misma pregunta.

Yo pensé que había quedado claro el fic pero se vé que soy más rebuscada de lo que parezco, así que acá explico en líneas generales qué pasó en la historia, pero primero, quiero aclarar que para escribir el fic ignoré las dos películas (porque no vi la primera y la dos no la entendí del todo jaja), así que situemos el principio del fic al final del animé. En segundo lugar, lean lento y con calma porque soy medio rebuscada par explicar.

Bueno, vamos al final del animé: Sakura se enterá que Syaoran se va a Hong Kong, llora, crea una carta sin nombre y va a despedirse. Ahí, Syaoran le da un peluche a Sakura como gesto de amor (así lo interpreté yo) y ella se queda callada y no le dice nada porque... ¡Es una cobarde!

Acá empezaría (si estuviera relatado de manera lineal) el fic: Sakura sale caminando del aeropuerto y piensa "Desearía no ser tan cobarde, poder haberlo dicho… Tú también me gustas, Syaoran" (esto pasa en el último capítulo), entonces, la carta que creo Sakura que _no tenía nombre hasta el momento_ se convierte en la carta de los Deseos del Corazón (obviamente todo esto dentro del fic) que es una carta que cumple los deseos de las personas siempre y cuando sean... del corazón (el nombre lo dice todo!), y esa carta que Sakura convoca inconscientemente hace actuar a la carta Sueño, y entonces empieza el fic propiamente dicho (es decir, la introducción y el primer capítulo).

Es decir, el primer capítulo en el que Sakura está triste porque no le confesó a Syaoran que lo quería sucede dentro del Sueño que crea la carta. Básicamente, todo el fic es un sueño.

Ahora bien, adentro del sueño, Sakura no le dio a la carta que creó el poder de cumplir deseos. Como ella no le había confesado su amor a Syaoran, pensaba que esa carta significaba "amor". Es decir, dentro y fuera del Sueño, la carta atiene dos poderes distintos: afuera cumple los deseos (lo que hace en el epílogo para ayudar a la mama de Unmei) y dentro del sueño no tiene poderes, pero se llama amor. En fin, como Sakura es una cobarde que no le confiesa su amor a Syaoran, está poniendo en peligro a la carta, porque si nunca se lo confiesa, el amor podría perderse.

Ahí entra en escena otro personaje que es la niñita diabólica con la que todos sueñan, que es Sakura, pero pese a que la Sakura que vive dentro del Sueño de la carta sigue creciendo, como afuera del Sueño Sakura está desmayada en el aeropuerto, sigue siendo una niña. Y esta niña, pongámosle que es el subconsciente de Sakura tratando de hacerle entender algo, al ser también Sakura puede controlar las cartas.

En todo esto entra la profecía de Unmei, que dice que las cartas están en peligro y se van a salvar matando a su dueña. ¿Cómo se van a salvar? Porque si Sakura es una cobarde que no se anima a confesar su amor a Syaoran, esta poniendo en peligro el sentimiento, pero si ella se muere aún amando a Syaoran, ese sentimiento se va a hacer eterno.

Sakura esta cuatro años (adentro del sueño) mandando cartas a Syaoran que él no responde, pero estas cartas no llegan a él. ¿por cuac? En principio, porque en ninguna de las cartas Sakura le confiesa su amor a Syaoran. Es decir, si fuera más valiente, no hubiesen escapado las cartas y todo hubiese transcurrido normalmente (y el fic hubiese sido muy aburrido). Pero como no le confiesa nada, y como la Sakura del subconsciente quiere hacerle entender la lección para que se de cuenta de que le tiene que confesar su amor a Syaoran (y así el deseo que le pidió sin querer a la carta se va a hacer realidad) intercepta las cartas. Es decir, la persona que intercepta las cartas y habla pro teléfono con Syaoran ES SAKURA, pero la Sakura del subconsciente. Si alguien estudia psicología por favor no me odien por hacer tan mal uso de un término científico como Subconsciente.

Es decir, para que pase todo lo que pasa en el fic, confluyen dos cosas: por un lado, Sakura del subconsciente (pongámosle Sub-Sakura para que sepan de que hablo) intentando darle una lección a la Sakura consciente, y por otro lado las cartas que sienten que peligra la carta "Amor".

Ahora bien, estas cartas que necesitan matar a Sakura para salvarse, al mismo tiempo, obedecen a Sub-Sakura, porque Sub-Sakura (que nunca transitó el tiempo que transita el fic adentro del Sueño de Sakura) no puso en peligro el amor. De hecho, es la Sakura que está segura de su amor y desea confesárselo a Syaoran. Esto explica por qué, aunque Sakura había capturado de nuevo las cartas, apenas aparece Sub-Sakura al final, las cartas van con ella (y al mismo tiempo, por que mientras Sakura se siente más segura de su sentimiento por Syaoran, en la batalla al final, las cartas empiezan a obedecerla también).

En fin, esta sub-Sakura es la que trama con las cartas como hacerle entender las cosas a Sakura, por ejemplo: es quien le aconseja a Espejo que se presente a Unmei para reemplazarla, porque sabe que es conveniente que vigilen de cerca a los chicos y que no se den cuenta de por qué desaparecieron las cartas que se mandaban Sakura y Syaoran; y además sub-Sakura es la que hace que la carta del tiempo y del sueño actúen (dentro del Sueño) sobre Tomoyo y Eriol, que si lo miramos desde el punto mágico a las cartas eso no les interesa para salvar a "amor", pero a Sub-Sakura sí, porque quiere que sus amigos sean felices.

Yue es el primero que se da cuenta de que hay dos Sakuras, por eso siempre parece que hay algo que sabe y que no dice, pero no puede decirlo por que Sub-Sakura le ordena que no lo cuente y él tiene que obedecerla porque es su dueña, tampoco puede atacarla. Akisuki, que al final se da cuenta de que la niñita de los sueños es Sakura (sub-Sakura) le dice en un momento a Yue que proteja a los demás, que eso _si puede hacerlo_, es decir, que para eso no está impedido.

Después se da cuenta Syaoran, en la escena del final cuando sub-Sakura lo mata. Pero Syaoran entiende cualquier cosa (esto no es realmente importante para la historia, pero lo cuento porque está de paso): Syaoran piensa que las cartas tienen que asesinar a su dueño _sea quien sea_, ahora si él es el dueño, entonces las cartas lo tienen que matar a él (por eso se esmera tanto en capturar las cartas y aunque se termina haciendo amigo de Sakura, no se las da). Él se da cuenta de que sub-Sakura es Sakura, y le pide que lo mate con la carta espada porque entonces las cartas lo estarían matando a él y Sakura estaría a salvo... CUALQUIERA, entendió cualquier cosa, pero en fin, lo que cuenta es la intención.

Ahora bien, él le pide a sub-Sakura que lo mate, y ella le pregunta por qué, y él empieza a titubear, y dice "porque yo...", nunca completa la frase, que sería "porque yo te amo", pero ella entiende que es un deseo de corazón Y como sub-Sakura está ahí por la carta de los deseos del corazón, se ve obligada a matarlo. O sea, cumple su deseo.

Cuando Sakura se encuentra con Sub Sakura y llora a Syaoran, termina diciéndole a él que lo ama y que le gusta, y entonces el deseo que había pedido se cumple y ella se despierta, en el aeropuerto y con Syaoran al lado (él sintió que se liberó una carta y salió del avión preocupado, a todo esto el chaperón que tiene siempre está en el avión y parte a Hong Kong, y por eso Syaoran se queda un día en Japón en la casa de Sakura). Le dice "Tú también me gustas Syaoran" y se abrazan o algo así.

Sakura todavía no sabe que poder tiene realmente la carta que creo, y para eso está el epílogo, para que ella se entere y salve a Unmei. Ah, sobre Unmei, dudo que vaya a saltar esto más adelante. Pero Unmei tiene una enfermedad fulminante de la que sólo puede salvarse por un trasplante de "algo", todavía no inventé que enfermedad va a tener, pero esa es la idea. Ese trasplante sólo puede dárselo la madre o el padre, no pregunten por qué el hermano no, y por eso ella se moriría cuatro años después del final del animé. Ella se entera de su enfermedad después de la muerte de sus papás, pero nunca le cuenta a Naita para no preocuparlo, así que él no sabe nada. Por eso ella tiene un ataque el día antes de que vayan a Hong Kong, y por eso decide darle su voz y su magia a Espejo, para que lo cuide pero además porque ve en la visión que si todo sale bien, Sakura va a ir a ayudar a su familia y sus papás van a sobrevivir. Si sus papas sobreviven (que en el epílogo se ve que sobreviven) cuando a ella le descubran la enfermedad, le van a hacer un transplante de "x parte del cuerpo" y ella va a vivir y los Junjo van a ser muy felices por siempre.

Mmm creo que eso es todo, de Yapa les dejo las fichas personales de Unmei y Naita:(no sé si van a salir los símbolos en japonés)

**Naita**, significa: Nocturno.

Se escribe en japonés: ないた

Cumpleaños: 5 de Octubre

Signo Zodiacal: Libra

Escucha música: poco, música relajada

En TV ve: comedias

Miedo a: Quedarse solo

Lo que más quiere: Que Mei Lin sea feliz

Sueño: Ser más poderoso que Syaoran

Magia: ¡Sí y mucha!

Materia favorita: Educación Física

Comida que odia: Ninguna

Comida favorita: Pasteles

**Unmei**, significa: Destino

Se escribe en Japonés: うんめい

Cumpleaños: 14 de septiembre

Signo zodiacal: Virgo

Escucha música: Rock liviano

En TV ve: Películas de terror

Miedo a: La muerte

Lo que más quiere: ¡Naita!

Sueño: Tener una familia

Magia: ¡Es un oráculo!

Materia favorita: Historia

Comida que odia: Pescado

Comida favorita: Pollo

Sobre los nombres en ponja, y si salen, los saqué de una de esas páginas así que puede que este mal. Entenderán que no sé nada de japonés. Perdón.

Bueno ese fue el mejor resumen del fic que pude hacer. Espero que se entienda. Sino, ya saben, pregunten más específicamente que respondo. Por si no quedó claro, querida Karla, quien interceptaba las cartas e hizo la llamada era Sakura, pero la Sakura que estaba fuera del sueño, o mejor dicho, el subconsciente de la Sakura que estaba fuera del sueño. En fin, la nena mala esa que al final mata a todo el mundo.

_**Gracias por los reviews a:**_

_**Dahe-Li: **__Muchas veces recibimos mensajes enteros y entendemos cualquier cosa! Yo al menos soy la reina de la malinterpretación de los mensajes. Y aunque el capítulo pasado haya sido muy traído de los pelos, la idea era personificar la adolescencia como esa horrible etapa de nuestras vidas en la que nos hacemos problemas POR TODO y somos tan escandalosos y melodramáticos. Espero que te haya gustado! Ojalá salga otro epílogo y nos leamos allí._

Syaoron_: No sos el único chico, había otro por ahí dando vueltas que dejaba review, así que no te preocupes. Perdón por mi sexismo al dirigirme a mi lectaudicencia como si fueran todas chicas, en mi defensa, en español para hablarle a un grupo de gente se habla en masculino (ejemplo, la maestra que dice :alumnos), así que en realidad lo mio es una reivindicación de género y no un error :P Sobre el segundo epílogo... sí, soy una caradura, invento lo que quiero jajaj pero es que faltaba contar como habían llegado Sakura y Syaoran a ser dos viejitos curiss con hijas y nietos, y supuse que querrían saber como seguían las historias de Touya y Nakuru, Tomoyo y Eriol, Naita y Mei Lin y obvio que Unmei que es una genia. Que lindo que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo del segundo epílogo jajaja_

Sunny Sak-Li: _Gracias! Van a tener dos lindas niñas que ya no me acuerdo los nombres pero están ahí en el epílogo 3: the kiss, y ellas van a tener niñitos y esas cosas. Paciencia nomás. Gracias por dejar review! Nos leemos_

Karla Keiko:_ ¡No sólo te respondí el review sino que te dediqué como 2 hojas para explicarlo! Espero que te haya quedado claro, y si no dejame tu mail o agregame y chateamos y te explico bien jaja perdón por ser tan rebuscada! Besos_

Para contactos, en facebook estoy como caracola escarabajo, creo, hace mucho que no entro, y para el messenger busquenme como **caracolaescarabajo** arroba **hotmail** punto **com**. Besos!


End file.
